Find The Real
by CeeEvy
Summary: Ona przyjechała z małego miasteczka, by realizować swoje marzenia. On podróżuje po całym świecie, zdobywając coraz większą popularność. Co się stanie, gdy ta dwójka trafi na siebie?
1. Chapter 1

Robert był złodziejem.

Allison McCarter obserwowała swojego młodszego brata zza lady recepcji siłowni, uważnie studiując każdy jego ruch. Od piętnastu minut siedział ze spuszczonym wzrokiem na jednym z krzeseł, bawiąc się swoją komórką. Jego zachowanie było nienaturalne, co niemal natychmiast zwróciło uwagę młodej dziewczyny.

Przyjeżdżając do Oklahoma City obydwoje wiedzieli, że nie będzie im łatwo. Ich ojciec, jedyny żyjący z dwojga rodziców, pracował sam w niewielkim sklepiku na obrzeżach Ohio. Nie zarabiał dużo, dlatego ich rodzinie nie powodziło się zbyt dobrze. Aby odciążyć ojca, Allison postanowiła, że wyjedzie z miasteczka i spróbuje żyć na własny rachunek. Kiedy jej brat zapragnął jechać z nią, zgodziła się bez wahania. W dwójkę zawsze raźniej; poza tym piętnastoletni chłopiec nie może sprawiać przecież wiele kłopotów...

Jednak dziewczyna się myliła. Kłopoty rozpoczęły się kilka tygodni po przyjeździe do Oklahomy. Robert, który jeszcze nie zaczął chodzić do szkoły z powodu przerwy wakacyjnej, wpadł w bardzo złe towarzystwo. Późno wracał do domu, a wszelkie pytania starszej siostry zbywał cichym burknięciem pod nosem. Kilka razy zdarzyło się, że Allison znalazła w jego pokoju rzeczy, które do niego nie należały. Wszystko to doprowadziło ją do wyciągnięcia pewnego wniosku...

Miała dwa wyjścia. Mogła odesłać Roberta do domu, do ich ojca. Duże miasto miało zły wpływ na chłopca, dlatego najlepsze, co mogłaby dla niego zrobić, to przywrócić go do jego wcześniejszego środowiska – dawnych kolegów, rozrywek, pracy, szkoły. Niestety, tym samym obciążyłaby domowy budżet ojca.

Mogła też spróbować sama poradzić sobie z wybrykami chłopca, nie informując o nich rodzica. Mogła spróbować odciąć go od złych kolegów, znaleźć mu jakieś sensowne zajęcie i sprawić, by nie zszedł na złą drogę. Nie wiedziała jednak, którą drogę wybrać. Czuła, że musi poważnie porozmawiać ze swoim bratem.

- Wszystko w porządku, Rob? - zapytała cicho, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopca.

- Uhm... - odburknął jej brat, nie podnosząc głowy znad telefonu.

- Jesteś pewny? - drążyła temat Allison.

- Uhm... - Robert mruknął cicho, wciąż nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego z siostrą.

- Może chciałbyś poro...

Jej słowa zostały przerwane, gdy drzwi do budynku otworzyły się gwałtownie. Allison podskoczyła na swoim miejscu, natychmiast zapominając o rozmowie z bratem.

Dwóch młodych mężczyzn weszło do pomieszczenia, rozglądając się po nim pobieżnie. Jeden z nich, wysoki brunet, nie przerywając rozmowy, którą prowadził przez telefon, zerknął na siedzącego na krześle Roberta i bez wahania spoczął tuż obok niego. Drugi, nieco niższy blondyn, zauważywszy stojącą za kontuarem Allison, podszedł do niej, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

- Dzień dobry. Mamy rezerwację na nazwisko Danielson i Brooks.

Allison zerknęła szybko na rozmawiającego przez telefon mężczyznę, po czym odwzajemniła uśmiech blondynowi stojącemu naprzeciw niej. Oczywiście, że mieli rezerwację. Byli jedynymi klientami, jakich się dzisiaj spodziewała. Mała siłownia na przedmieściach Oklahomy nie była znana w okolicy, dlatego też każdy człowiek, który przekroczył jej próg, był witany niemal jak bóg.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, kiwając szybko głową. - Sala jest wolna. Zaprowadzę Was.

Oglądając się na swojego przyjaciela, blondyn westchnął cicho. Widok wciąż wiszącego za linii bruneta powoli doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Ile można rozmawiać przez telefon?

- Phil, mógłbyś wreszcie...? - szepnął, usiłując ściągnąć na siebie uwagę mężczyzny.

- Idź sam, Bryan – odparł Phil, odsuwając od siebie słuchawkę. - Znajdę Cię za chwilę – dodał, wstając ze swojego miejsca i wyszedł w pośpiechu na zewnątrz, pozostawiając na jednym z siedzeń swoją torbę.

Allison spojrzała z wyczekiwaniem na stojącego tuż obok niej klienta. Mrucząc coś pod nosem pokręcił sceptycznie głową, po czym roześmiał się cicho.

- Chodźmy – rzekł w końcu, zwracając się do Allison. - Znajdzie nas.

Siłownia Silver Times w Oklahoma nie była siłownią pierwszej klasy. Klienci rzadko do niej zaglądali, jednak praca w niej przynosiła Allison upragnione korzyści. Mogła bez problemu zapewnić byt sobie oraz swojemu bratu, a także otworzyć drogę do wykształcenia, które planowała zdobyć dziewczyna.

- Jest pan pewien, że z pańskim kolegą wszystko w porządku?

Oglądając się za siebie, Bryan wzruszył lekko ramionami.

- Nic mu nie będzie. Jest taki, odkąd pamiętam – odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jezu, on nie potrafi przestać gadać... - dodał, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

Allison roześmiała się wesoło, słysząc jego słowa. W przeciwieństwie do swojego przyjaciela, wydawał się być miłym i sympatycznym mężczyzną.

- Co jest, do diabła?

Krzyk wydobywający się z recepcji postawił na nogi ich obydwoje. Wystarczyły trzy sekundy, aby znów znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, w którym Allison pozostawiła swojego brata oraz drugiego klienta.

- Phil? - niższy z mężczyzn spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciela, który stał tuż przy ladzie recepcji, wściekłym wzrokiem mierząc stojącego naprzeciw niego chłopca. Robert zerknął przestraszony na swoją siostrę, cofając się nieznacznie. - Co tu się dzieje?

- Ten gówniarz chciał mnie okraść! - Phillip Brooks warknął, nie przestając atakować spojrzeniem młodego chłopaka. - Grzebał w mojej torbie, gdy wróciłem do środka!

- Rob? - Allison szepnęła cicho, stając pomiędzy nim a Phillipem. - Zrobiłeś to?

Nastolatek spuścił głowę, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Dziewczyna westchnęła, przecierając dłonią twarz.

- Jest mi strasznie przykro – zaczęła, odwracając głowę w kierunku Brooksa, próbując załagodzić sytuację. - Bardzo przepraszam, to nie miało prawa się wydarzyć...

- Oczywiście, że nie miało! - Phil przerwał jej, wskazując na Roberta. - Powinienem zadzwonić po gliny!

- Nie zrobił przecież nic wielkiego...

- Zamknij się, Danielson!

- Co tu się dzieje?

Krzyki w recepcji umilkły, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł kolejny mężczyzna. Patrząc uważnie na twarze zebranych osób, swój wzrok skierował w stronę Allison. Dziewczyna zerknęła na swojego brata, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć.

- Przyłapałem go na próbie kradzieży – Phil odezwał się nieco spokojniejszym tonem, wskazując na Roberta.

- Allison, ile razy prosiłem Cię, żeby Twój brat przestał tutaj przychodzić? Rozmawialiśmy o tym setki razy! - mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, ponownie zwracając się do dziewczyny. - Bardzo mi przykro – dodał, odwracając się w stronę Philla. - Ma pan moje słowo, że ta sytuacja się już nie powtórzy.

- Ma pan szczęście, że nie zadzwoniłem po policję – Phil odparł cicho, podnosząc swoją torbę i zarzucając ją na ramię.

- Jestem wdzięczny – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie, próbując załagodzić sytuację. - Teraz, jeśli panowie pozwolą, czy mogę jeszcze w czymś pomóc?

- Mieliśmy rezerwację na dziś – stojący z boku Bryan poruszył się niepewnie, zabierając w końcu głos. Chciał dokończyć trening, który powinien był zacząć wraz z Philem już kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Dla niego cała ta sytuacja była niepotrzebnym marnowaniem czasu.

- Oczywiście. Zapraszam do szatni – mężczyzna wskazał im drogę, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Odchodząc, spojrzał jeszcze w stronę Allison i Roberta. - A Ty już skończyłaś pracę. Zabieraj swoje rzeczy; nie chcę Cię tu więcej widzieć...


	2. Chapter 2

- Litości, Bryan! Zachowujesz się jak rozkapryszona baba!

Obserwując swojego przyjaciela, Phil jęknął głośno, wyciągając słuchawki z uszu. Bryan od kilkudziesięciu minut nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem; ignorował także jego osobę. Tracąc powoli cierpliwość, Brooks wyłączył zmniejszył prędkość na bieżni i zwrócił się twarzą do biegnącego obok niego mężczyzny.

- Możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić o co Ci chodzi? - zapytał powoli, wyraźnie akcentując każde swoje słowo.

- Nie mów mi, że jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś, Sherlocku. Dobrze wiesz, że chodzi mi o tamtą dziewczynę – Bryan prychnął, spoglądając na przyjaciela. - Nie musiałeś być aż tak chamski, Phil – dodał szybko, widząc jego kpiący wyraz twarzy.

- Nie moja wina, że nie potrafiła upilnować tego małego...

- Po prostu daj spokój, Phil. Nie chcę o tym już rozmawiać.

- Więc nie rozmawiajmy. Obraź się i machnij w moją stronę ręką niczym Maryse. Chrzań się, Danielson!

Phillip zeskoczył ze swojej bieżni, wkładając z powrotem słuchawki do uszu. Podszedł do leżącej w rogu sali torby treningowej i podnosząc z niej czysty ręcznik, rzucił wrogie spojrzenie mężczyźnie po drugiej stronie sali. Zupełnie niewzruszony jego wcześniejszym przemówieniem Bryan biegł nadal, wpatrzony w punkt przed sobą. Wzruszając ramionami, Phil zabrał z podłogi torbę, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia z sali.

Odgarniając przyklejone do spoconego czoła włosy, Allison szybko podniosła się z podłogi, zabierając ze sobą swoje rzeczy. Po skończonej rozgrzewce miała piętnaście minut przerwy zanim rozpoczną się kolejne jej zajęcia. Miała więc chwilę czasu, by złapać trochę dystansu i skoncentrować się na tym, co robi.

- Allison! Allison, zaczekaj na mnie!

Odwracając się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał ją głos, Allison spostrzegła Megan, dziewczynę, z którą znajdowała się w jednej grupie. Uśmiechając się delikatnie, przystanęła, czekając na nią.

- Meg. Coś się stało? - zapytała cicho, wciąż nie mogąc złapać pełnego oddechu po rozgrzewce.

- Ty mi powiedz, All – odparła dziewczyna. - Obserwowałam Cię podczas treningu. Wszystko w porządku?

Uśmiech Allison zniknął; zastąpił go natomiast ledwo widoczny grymas, który wkradł się na twarz brunetki.

- Wszystko gra, Megan. Mam przejściowe kłopoty, ale to nic, czym powinnaś się martwić.

Dziewczyny powoli ruszyły w kierunku wyjścia z sali ćwiczeń. Spoglądając ukradkiem na koleżankę, Megan westchnęła ciężko.

- Nie wyglądasz na zbytnio szczęśliwą... - zaczęła, mając nadzieję, że wyciągnie od Allison jakieś informacje.

- Straciłam pracę. Nie mam pojęcia, jak opłacę mieszkanie, rachunki i szkołę – dziewczyna odparła, nie patrząc w stronę idącej obok niej drobnej blondynki.

- Straciłaś pracę? - Megan niemal krzyknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę ludzi znajdujących się dookoła niej. - Co się stało? - dodała, znacznie ściszając swój głos.

- Robert. Próbował okraść jednego z klientów siłowni – wyjaśniła Allison.

- Próbował?

- Tak. Przyłapał go. Narobił strasznej awantury, przyszedł mój szef, a dalej już chyba nie muszę Ci mówić...

- Strasznie mi przykro, All. Gdybym tylko mogła Ci jakoś pomóc, mów.

Spoglądając na swoją przyjaciółkę, Allison uśmiechnęła się smutno. Od przyjazdu do Oklahomy nie miała w mieście zbyt wielu przyjaciół – znajomość z Megan była jedną z dobrych rzeczy, która się jej tu przydarzyła. Nie widziała jednak sposobu, w jaki dziewczyna mogłaby jej pomóc. Wsparcie duchowe to jedno, a niezapłacone rachunki to drugie. Allison poważnie martwiła się o swoją przyszłość.

- Odeślij Roberta do domu.

Jak przez mgłę dotarły do niej słowa Meg. Odwróciła głowę w jej kierunku, unosząc brwi w górę.

- Nie chcę, żeby wiedział, Meg. Będzie się niepotrzebnie martwił – odparła sceptycznie.

- Więc nie mów mu o niczym. Po prostu odeślij go do domu. Samej będzie Ci łatwiej zadbać o siebie i sprawy dookoła. Znajdziesz jakąś pracę, opłacisz wszystko i wtedy pomyślimy, co z Robem.

Brunetka wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka ma rację. Odesłanie brata do domu było najlepszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji. Poza tym, jeśli Robert nie przestanie sprawiać kłopotów, nie poradzą sobie dalej w tym mieście.

- Myślę, że możesz mieć trochę racji – stwierdziła w końcu, uważnie rozważając za i przeciw pomysłu Megan. - Porozmawiam z nim o tym, gdy wrócę do domu...

Wchodząc do hotelowej restauracji, Phil z daleka zauważył siedzących przy jednym stoliku przyjaciół. Uśmiechając się pod nosem natychmiast skierował w ich kierunku swoje kroki, nie zwracając uwagi na siedzącego wśród nich Bryana. Pomimo kłótni, która wybuchła między nimi tego ranka, wątpił, by chłopak miał jeszcze siłę, by o niej pamiętać. Danielson nie był z reguły pamiętliwym gościem. W gruncie rzeczy to właśnie dlatego byli najlepszymi kumplami.

Nie odzywając się słowem podszedł do czwórki siedzących przy stoliku mężczyzn, po czym usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, rozglądając się po stoliku.

- Gdzie u licha byłeś?

Nie przejmując się pełnymi ustami sałatki Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah wykrzyknął w stronę nowo przybyłego towarzysza.

- Oglądałem miasto – odparł Phil, wzruszając ramionami.

- Sam? - zdziwił się siedzący po lewej stronie Kofiego Matthew Korklan.

- Nie, Dylan był moim ochroniarzem. Polecam. Jeśli chcecie wyjść spokojnie na miasto, to tylko z nim – wyjaśnił spokojnie Phillip, patrząc na dwóch siedzących naprzeciwko niego mężczyzn. - Bryan? A Ty? Nie zapytasz, jak było na spacerze z Hornswogglem? - zwrócił się nagle do swojego przyjaciela, szturchając go lekko łokciem w żebro.

- Odczep się ode mnie, Brooks – wymamrotał chłopak, nie podnosząc głowy znad stojącego na stole talerza z wegańskim daniem.

Kofi i Matt wymienili spojrzenia, nie potrafiąc pojąć dziwnego zachowania blondyna. Phil pokręcił chwilę głową, odchylając się do tyłu na swoim krześle.

- Nadal masz do mnie pretensje o tą dziewczynę... - stwierdził, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - Ile razy Ci mówiłem, że to nie moja sprawa?

- A ja Ci mówiłem, że nie chcę o tym gadać. Skończ z tym – odrzekł Bryan, skupiając się na swoim jedzeniu.

- O czym Wy mówicie? - spytał Kofi, przenosząc wzrok z Matta na Phillipa.

- Jaka dziewczyna? - dodał szybko Matt.

- Chłopaki, to nic ważnego. Po prostu dzisiaj w siłowni jakaś dziewczyna...

- Nic ważnego? JAKAŚ dziewczyna?

Słowa Philla zostały gwałtownie przerwane wybuchem złości Bryana. Odsunął od siebie talerz, odwracając się w stronę przyjaciela.

- Gdyby nie Twoje wielkie ego, nie straciłaby swojej pracy! Rozumiesz? Straciła swoją cholerną pracę! Ty nie musisz się o nią martwić, a pomyślałeś, że może dla niej ta praca była czymś ważnym? Choć raz rozejrzyj się dookoła i zobacz coś więcej, niż czubek własnego nosa! - krzyknął, ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich gości restauracji.

Patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem, Phil przygryzł dolną wargę. Po chwili jednak niedowierzanie zaczęło przeradzać się we wściekłość. Danielson naprawdę nadepnął mu na odcisk.

- W porządku – rzekł, starając się zachować spokój, a następnie wstał, nie spuszczając wzroku z siedzącego obok blondyna. - Chcesz, żebym coś zrobił? - zapytał, czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź chłopaka. - Więc zrobię! - dodał i nie zawracając sobie głowy reakcją Bryana opuścił salę pełną gości.


	3. Chapter 3

Ścienny zegar wskazywał godzinę 20:30, gdy Allison usłyszała zgrzyt klucza w zamku, zwiastujący powrót Roberta do domu. Wciągając powietrze do płuc przymknęła na moment powieki, po raz kolejny układając sobie w głowie to, co musi mu oznajmić. Wraca do domu, do ojca. Mieszkając z nią sprowadza same kłopoty – nie tylko na nią, ale przede wszystkim na samego siebie. Jeżeli dalej zostanie w Oklahomie, zniszczy sobie życie.

Od rozmowy z Megan zastanawiała się, jak powie bratu, że nie może dłużej z nią mieszkać. Podejrzewała, jak chłopak na to zareaguje; spodziewała się wybuchu złości i karczemnej awantury. Wypuszczając ustami przetrzymywane powietrze otworzyła oczy i skierowała się twarzą w stronę kuchennego blatu.

- Rob? Gdzie byłeś cały dzień? - zapytała donośnym głosem, nie patrząc w stronę brata. - Miałeś wrócić do domu po szkole; dzwoniłam do Ciebie, ale miałeś wyłączoną komórkę.

- Przepraszam. Rozładował mi się telefon – jego spokojny ton nie zdziwił dziewczyny. Od zdarzenia na siłowni był dla niej bardzo uprzejmy, starając się jakoś zrekompensować siostrze utratę pracy. All?

- Nie usprawiedliwia to Twojego późnego powrotu. Gdzie byłeś? - Allison nadal pytała, nie zwracając uwagi na ton głosu chłopaka.

- Byłem u Twojego szefa...

Na dźwięk tego słowa Allison znieruchomiała. Nie spodziewała się, że Robert zdobędzie się na odwagę i postanowi pójść do jej byłego szefa. To było miłe z jego strony...

Odkładając na blat trzymany w ręce kubek, odwróciła się w stronę przedpokoju, nadsłuchując tego, co działo się w przedpokoju, gdzie stał jej brat.

- All, masz gościa... - usłyszała jego głos, co jeszcze bardziej rozbudziło jej ciekawość.

Wychodząc z kuchni, stanęła oko w oko z wysokim mężczyzną, stojącym kilka kroków za Robertem. Na jej widok ściągnął z głowy czapkę, pochrząkując niepewnie. Ubrany w żółty komiksowy t-shirt i jeansy wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, niż w momencie, gdy spotkała go po raz pierwszy.

- Hej...

- Posłuchaj. Jeśli mój brat znów Cię okradł, to strasznie mi przykro, ale to nie moja wina. Nie było go w domu, więc nie mam pojęcia, co wyprawiał – Allison oparła się ramieniem o framugę drzwi, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, po czym wymienił spojrzenia z Robertem.

Po wyjściu z hotelu, bezpośrednio po kłótni z Bryanem, swoje kroki skierował do siłowni, w której pracowała dziewczyna. Nie wiedział, dlaczego jego przyjaciel tak uparł się, by zrobił coś w jej sprawie. Jedynym rozsądnym wytłumaczeniem było to, że wpadła mu w oko. Nie mając zamiaru męczyć się ze zrzędzącym Danielsonem przy boku postanowił, że spróbuje przekonać właściciela siłowni, by dał dziewczynie jeszcze jedną szansę.

Zupełnym zbiegiem okoliczności było to, że tuż po wejściu do budynku siłowni trafił na jej brata. Tak samo, jak on prosił szefa siostry o to, by przyjął ją z powrotem do pracy. Niestety, nie udało mu się nic wskórać. Zrezygnowany szykował się do wyjścia, gdy jego oczom ukazał się on, facet, którego chciał okraść.

- Nie jestem tu po to, żeby narzekać na Twojego brata – odparł, przyjmując podobną postawę. Rob zerknął na niego, po czym spuścił wzrok.

- Więc o co chodzi?

Rezygnując z rozmowy z właścicielem zakładu wybiegł za chłopakiem. Miał jedyną okazję, by móc dotrzeć do dziewczyny i jakoś przeprosić ją za całą tę sytuację. Jej szef mógł poczekać – Phil był pewien, że został już przez niego rozpoznany. Przekonanie go do zmiany decyzji było wyłącznie formalnością. Na początku nieufny, chłopak w końcu zgodził się zabrać go do mieszkania jego siostry.

- Przyszedłem przeprosić za to, co stało się dziś rano na siłowni. Nie powinienem był tak ostro reagować. Przykro mi, że straciłaś przeze mnie pracę.

Słysząc łagodne słowa mężczyzny, Allison wyprostowała się instynktownie. Czy on mówił poważnie? Przyszedł tylko po to, żeby przeprosić ją za to, że wyrzucono ją z pracy?

- To była moja wina. Przepraszam, All... - do rozmowy wtrącił się także jej brat. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego kompletnie zbita z tropu. Owszem, starał się być dla niej miły, jednak nie usłyszała z jego ust słowa „przepraszam". Aż do tej chwili.

- Porozmawiamy później, Rob – powiedziała cicho w jego kierunku. - Mógłbyś zostawić nas samych? - dodała, spoglądając na gościa.

W ciągu kilku sekund chłopak zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju. Wzdychając ciężko Allison odwróciła wzrok w stronę stojącego w progu mężczyzny, po czym opuściła ramiona w dół.

- Nie musisz przepraszać. Miałeś prawo tak zareagować... - zaczęła, lecz przerwał jej nagły ruch przybysza.

- Phillip – rzekł, wyciągając rękę w jej kierunku. - Mów mi Phil.

Sięgając niepewnie uścisnęła jego dłoń. Jej wzrok przykuły tatuaże zdobiące jego przedramię.

- Allison – odparła, odrywając od nich szybko spojrzenie. Nie chciała, by przyłapał ją na gapieniu się na niego. - Wejdziesz? - zapytała szybko, odwracając się tyłem i starając się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. Phil skinął głową, podążając za nią do kuchni.

- Mimo wszystko wciąż mi głupio. Czasem nie panuję nad swoimi słowami – powiedział, rozglądając się po jej mieszkaniu. Było małe, ale przytulne. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że bardzo mu się podobało.

- To nieważne. Znajdę inną pracę, nie kłopocz się. A Rob wraca do naszego ojca, tam nie będzie narażony na tyle niebezpieczeństw, co tutaj, w Oklahomie – stwierdziła Allison. - Nie mówmy już o tym. Jak się tu znalazłeś? - zmieniła nagle temat.

- Poszedłem do siłowni, w której pracowałaś. Chciałem porozmawiać z Twoim szefem, być może pozwoliłby Ci wrócić do pracy. Spotkałem Twojego brata, a że chciałem porozmawiać także z Tobą, więc znalazłem się tu. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe?

Uśmiechając się delikatnie, Allison pokręciła przecząco głową. To miłe z jego strony, że starał się naprawić to, co było zepsute nie z jego winy.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała. - Przeprosiny przyjęte. Napijesz się czegoś? - spytała, przywołując się do porządku. Gdzie się podziały jej maniery? Miała gościa, a nie zaproponowała mu nic do picia.

- Nie, właściwie powinienem się już zbierać – odrzekł Phil, odwzajemniając jej uśmiech. - Jutro czeka mnie sporo pracy, a wieczorem wylatuję do Nowego Jorku.

- Wow – Allison pokiwała głową. - Zajęty facet.

Phillip roześmiał się ponownie, gdy w jego głowie pojawiła się pewna myśl. Skoro już rozmawia z dziewczyną, która wpadła w oko Bryanowi, dlaczego nie zaaranżować im spotkania? On w tym czasie mógłby porozmawiać z właścicielem siłowni...

- Hej, jutro razem z kumplami wybieramy się na lunch. Może miałabyś ochotę wybrać się z nami? Liczę, że wskażesz dobre miejsce – zaczął, licząc w duchu, że dziewczyna przystanie na jego propozycję. - Wiesz, nie znamy miasta.

Allison przygryzła wargę, patrząc niepewnie na mężczyznę. Widzieli się zaledwie drugi raz w życiu, a on już proponował jej kolejne spotkanie. Nie wiedziała, czy to dobry znak. Z drugiej jednak strony, co mogło spotkać ją ze strony mężczyzny, który przyszedł przeprosić ją za coś, czego nie był winien?

- Bardzo chętnie – odparła, przystając na jego propozycję. - Niedaleko miejskiego zoo jest całkiem niezła knajpka. Serwują tam świetne dania. Ty i Twoi koledzy na pewno znajdziecie coś dla siebie.

- W porządku. W takim razie spotkajmy się tam około południa.

Przytakując, dziewczyna starała się odepchnąć od siebie wszystkie złe myśli. Miała wielką nadzieję, że jutrzejszy dzień nie okaże się kompletną porażką.

Zbliżała się 22:00, gdy Phillip przekroczył próg hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się wraz z resztą grupy. Był zadowolony, że show miało odbyć się dopiero nazajutrz. Dawno nie miał okazji, by choć chwilę odpocząć. Ciągłe podróże wysysały z niego całą energię.

Przemierzając pogrążone w półmroku hotelowe lobby, jego wzrok padł na stojącą przy recepcji młodą kobietę. Długie, ciemnorude włosy spływały po jej plecach, układając się w łagodne fale. Rozmawiała z recepcjonistką, gestykulując przy tym żywo. Jej głos poznałby wszędzie. Słyszał go bardzo często przez ostatni rok swojego życia. Od dwóch miesięcy nie zdarzało się to jednak już tak często.

- Joanne? - zapytał niepewnie, czekając, aż dziewczyna odwróci się w jego kierunku.

Nie mylił się. Zerkając za siebie, młoda kobieta posłała mu szeroki, perfekcyjny uśmiech.

- Phil? Ty tutaj? - odparła, zwracając się w jego kierunku. - Nie spodziewałam się Ciebie.

- To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o Tobie – rzekł brunet, podchodząc bliżej niej. - Przyjechałaś do Beth?

Spuszczając lekko głowę, Joanne westchnęła cicho.

- W pewnym sensie. Przyjechałam do Matta, a przy okazji sprawdzę, co u niej. Wiesz, że wciąż nie może dojść do siebie po...

- Nie chcę o tym słyszeć – Phil ostro wszedł w jej słowo. - Nie mam zamiaru więcej rozmawiać o tym, jak czuje się Beth. Mam tego po prostu dość.

- Uważam jednak, że powinieneś chociaż...

- Miłego pobytu, Joanne. I przekaż, proszę, Mattowi, że jutro rano widzimy się na siłowni.

Kończąc rozmowę, Phil oddalił się szybkim krokiem od hotelowego kontuaru, zostawiając zaskoczoną jego nieprzyjemnym tonem dziewczynę. Czuł, że jutro będzie musiał poważnie porozmawiać z jednym ze swoich przyjaciół.


	4. Chapter 4

Przemierzając hotelowy korytarz, Phil nie mógł powstrzymać wielkiego uśmiechu, jaki gościł na jego twarzy. Wystarczyło niewiele wysiłku, aby upiekł dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Dziś, dzień po spotkaniu z dziewczyną z siłowni, wszystko wydawało się takie proste. Nie dość, że przeprosił ją za ten nieszczęsny incydent, to w dodatku zaprosił ją na lunch, który przekształci się w randkę z Danielsonem. I-de-al-nie. Nasuwając czapkę na swoją głowę, wcisnął przycisk przywołujący windę.

Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel zgodzi się przyjść na umówione spotkanie. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć mu nic więcej poza tym, że spotkają się na lunchu. Obecność Allison miała być dla niego niespodzianką. Miłą niespodzianką, jak domyślał się mężczyzna. Postukując nogą w podłogę, z niecierpliwością oczekiwał na otwarcie się drzwi windy.

- Phil, zaczekaj moment!

Odwracając głowę, Phil spojrzał na biegnącego w jego stronę wysokiego mężczyznę. Skinąwszy na powitanie, wszedł windy, zostawiając trochę wolnego miejsca przyjacielowi, który do niego dołączył.

- Gdzie Cię wczoraj wcięło, huh? - zapytał Kofi, patrząc z uśmiechem na mężczyznę. - Wybiegłeś tak nagle, a Bryan nie chciał nam nic więcej powiedzieć.

- Musiałem załatwić parę ważnych spraw. Pan Wrażliwy powinien być zadowolony.

- Wiem, że zabrzmi to trochę dziwnie, ale po wczorajszym przedstawieniu muszę powiedzieć, że to raczej Ty byłeś tym wrażliwym. Co się dzieje, Phil?

Słysząc słowa Kofiego, Phillip wziął głęboki oddech. Może rzeczywiście był lekko nadwrażliwy, jednak nie działo się nic, co powinno aż tak wyprowadzić go z równowagi. No, może poza jedną sprawą.

- Matt ma gościa? - spytał, nagle zmieniając temat. Na twarzy Kofiego pojawiło się zdziwienie, które szybko zmieniło się w wyraz zrozumienia.

- Tak, wczoraj przyjechała Joanne. Dlaczego pytasz? - odparł, mrużąc oczy. - Chodzi o Beth, tak?

- Spotkałem ją wczoraj przy recepcji. Mówiła, że wpadła odwiedzić Matta, ale przy okazji chce zajrzeć do Elizabeth. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale wyczuwam kłopoty.

Ich rozmowę przerwał dźwięk rozsuwanych drzwi windy. Obydwaj wyszli, kierując się w stronę lobby.

- Myślisz, że Beth może coś kombinować za Twoimi plecami? - Kofi wydawał się być przejęty zwierzeniem mężczyzny. Phil zatrzymał się, wzdychając cicho.

- Nie wiem. Nie powiem Ci też, że ta cała sytuacja nie wydaje mi się zbyt podejrzana. Spójrz...

Kierując wzrok w kierunku, w którym wskazał Phillip, jego przyjaciel spostrzegł dwie kobiety wchodzące do hotelu. Wyższa z nich, blondynka, z przejęciem opowiadała o czymś niższej od siebie rudowłosej dziewczynie. Na widok dwóch mężczyzn stojących w dość sporej odległości od nich natychmiast przystanęła, przerywając swoją relację w pół zdania.

- Lepiej stąd spadajmy. Nie chcę znów wysłuchiwać jej narzekań – stwierdził Phil, kierując swoje kroki w stronę hotelowej restauracji. Po krótkim namyśle Kofi podążył w ślad za nim.

* * *

- Zgadnij, co wczoraj zrobiłem.

Podnosząc wzrok znad niemal pustego talerza, Bryan uniósł w górę brew.

- Nie każ mi zgadywać. Znowu pozbawiłeś kogoś pracy i przyszedłeś teraz napawać się blaskiem swojej chwały wśród swoich przyjaciół? - odparł sarkastycznie, opierając się na krześle.

Phillip uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To, że Bryan był w takim nastroju napawało go optymizmem. Specyficzne poczucie humoru jego przyjaciela sprawiało, że nie był w stanie długo się na niego gniewać.

- Lepiej. Złożyłem wizytę Allison – sprecyzował mężczyzna, uśmiechając się szeroko. Oczy Bryana rozszerzyły się momentalnie, stanowiąc idealne odzwierciedlenie jego zdziwienia.

- Nie zrobiłeś tego – wydukał, przełykając ostatni kęs swojego jedzenia.

- Owszem, zrobiłem to, na czym Ci tak bardzo zależało. Przeprosiłem ją – wyznał Phil, zabierając z talerza przyjaciela ostatni kawałek jego śniadania. - Więc skoro już nie jesteś na mnie obrażony, idziesz ze mną pozwiedzać miasto?

Bryan roześmiał się, kręcąc przy tym z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Nie ma szans. Za pół godziny muszę być w telewizji; mam wywiad. Później mam spotkanie z dzieciakami z miejscowej szkoły. Obawiam się, że wrócę dopiero na show.

- Żartujesz, prawda?

Błagając w myślach, by słowa Bryana były jedynie żartem, Phil patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel kręci przecząco głową. To nie mogła być prawda. Co ze starannie zaplanowanym przez niego spotkaniem?

- Musisz ze mną iść, Danielson. Nawet nie próbuj mi odmówić. Idziemy i koniec!

- Dokąd idziecie?

Stawiając swoje talerze na stole, Kofi i Matt dołączyli do siedzących już mężczyzn. Bryan zerknął w ich stronę, ignorując błagalny wzrok Phila.

- Punk chce podbijać miasto. Ja niestety nie mogę – odparł.

- My możemy! - wtrącił Matt, nachylając się ku przyjacielowi. - Będą dziewczyny? - dodał, ruszając zabawnie brwiami. - Auuu!

Kofi dźgnął widelcem niskiego bruneta, ściągając na siebie jego złowieszcze spojrzenie.

- Ty nie możesz. Masz gościa – szepnął, wskazując w stronę wejścia.

W tym samym momencie wzrok trzech pozostałych mężczyzn skierował się w tym samym kierunku. Phil jęknął cicho widząc, że do pomieszczenia wchodzi Joanne, posyłając im radosny uśmiech.

* * *

- Rozmawiałaś może z Robertem? - opuszczając salę, Megan dołączyła do swojej przyjaciółki. Allison przystanęła na chwilę, zerkając na niską blondynkę.

- Nie. Gdy wczoraj wrócił do domu, przyprowadził niespodziewanego gościa. Później nie było już okazji... - odparła, uśmiechając się na samo wspomnienie wizyty Phila.

- Gościa? - powtórzyła Megan. - Coś przeskrobał?

Ruszając dalej, dziewczyny zmierzały w stronę swoich szafek. Przerwy pomiędzy zajęciami nie były zbyt długie; pozwalały jedynie na krótki odpoczynek od wysiłku, jaki czekał ich na sali. Jednak Allison nie wyobrażała sobie innego zajęcia.

- Opowiadałam Ci o tym facecie, którego Rob chciał okraść, prawda? - rzekła, otwierając drzwiczki swojej szafki. Megan kiwnęła głową, opierając się o ścianę obok. - To właśnie on złożył mi wczoraj wizytę. Chciał mnie przeprosić za swój wybuch.

- Wow... - jej przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się lekko, rozszerzając oczy. - To miłe z jego strony. Mam nadzieję, że przyjęłaś przeprosiny?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Poza tym uważam, że to nie była jego wina. Tak czy inaczej, zaproponował spotkanie. Miałabym zjeść lunch wspólnie z jego przyjaciółmi – wyznała brunetka.

- Zgodziłaś się? - dociekała blondynka. W odpowiedzi Allison kiwnęła szybko głową.

- Nie wiem, czy powinnam iść... - jęknęła.

Megan wzniosła oczy do nieba, prychając z dezaprobatą.

- Oczywiście, że powinnaś. Jeśli to on zaproponował Ci spotkanie, to znaczy, że czuje się winny, nawet bardzo. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyście się znów zobaczyli. Kto wie? Może na jednym spotkaniu się nie skończy...?

- Meg, daj spokój. To tylko lunch. W dodatku z jego przyjaciółmi. Niczego się nie spodziewaj.

Zerkając z irytacją na przyjaciółkę, odwróciła się w stronę swojej szafki, przeszukując jej zawartość w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych rzeczy. Towarzyszyło jej monotonne postukiwanie palcami Megan.

- O czym rozmawialiście?

- O niczym szczególnym. Po prostu mnie przeprosił, a później zaprosił na lunch.

- Nie prościej byłoby zaprosić Cię na kolację?

- Wieczorem wylatuje do Nowego Jorku – wyjaśniła brunetka, chowając ubranie do torby i zamykając szafkę. - Gotowa? - spytała, skinąwszy głową w stronę drugiego końca korytarza.

- Jak nigdy dotąd... - odparła Megan, kręcąc z politowaniem głową.

* * *

- Phil, o co chodzi z tym zwiedzaniem miasta? - pytanie Kofiego przerwało ciszę, jaka panowała przy stoliku trojga przyjaciół od kilku dobrych minut. - Dlaczego akurat chciałeś wyjść z Bryanem?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Ghańczyka, odstawiając trzymany w dłoni kubek z kawą. Następnie rzucił szybkie spojrzenie siedzącej obok niego dziewczynie, która w tym samym momencie oderwała swój wzrok od Matta siedzącego obok Phila. Bryan kilkanaście minut wcześniej opuścił hotel, spiesząc się na spotkanie.

- Miałem dla niego niespodziankę – wyjaśnił enigmatycznie, unikając szczerej odpowiedzi. Nie chciał powiedzieć zbyt wiele przy Joanne.

- Jaką niespodziankę? - tym razem do rozmowy włączył się Matt.

- Fajną – mruknął Phil, nie odwracając głowy w jego kierunku.

- To ma związek z tym, co stało się wczoraj? A może z tą dziewczyną? - zgadywał Matt.

- Jaką dziewczyną?

Pytanie Joanne sprawiło, że wszyscy trzej mężczyźni spojrzeli w jej stronę. Młoda kobieta przeniosła swój wzrok z Phillipa na Matta, po czym po raz kolejny utkwiła go w pierwszym z nich.

Zupełnie nagle rozmowa stała się dla niej interesująca.

- Nie Twoja sprawa, Joanne – mruknął pod nosem Phil, zirytowany jej nagłym zainteresowaniem.

- Punk i Bryan wczoraj pokłócili się o jakąś panienkę z siłowni... - wtrącił cicho Matt, uśmiechając się do swojej dziewczyny. - Założę się, że chodzi o nią - dodał, mrugając do niej zawadiacko.

- Na litość boską, dlaczego nikt z Was nie potrafi zamknąć gęby na kłódkę? Dlaczego wszystkich nagle interesuje to, co robię? Zajmijcie się sobą, z łaski swojej! - odezwał się podniesionym głosem Phil. Dopijając swoją kawę, rzucił złowrogie spojrzenie dziewczynie siedzącej po drugiej stronie stołu.

Joanne zmrużyła lekko oczy, przyglądając się spod półprzymkniętych powiek wytatuowanemu mężczyźnie. Do tej pory nie mogła pojąć, co takiego widziała w nim jej przyjaciółka. Dla niej był jedynie aroganckim dupkiem, który nie widział niczego poza czubkiem swojego nosa. Denerwowało ją to, jak traktował Elizabeth i szczerze mówiąc była zadowolona z tego, że się rozstali, jednak cierpienie dziewczyny stawało się dla niej nie do zniesienia. Teraz, gdy Beth powoli podnosiła się z tej porażki, mogły obie zebrać siły i spróbować wymyślić coś, co skutecznie uprzykrzyłoby życie Phila. Plan jeszcze nie był gotowy.

Phillip odstawił pusty kubek na stół, po czym szybko odsunął krzesło, na którym siedział. Zerkając w stronę Matta, bez słowa rzucił na blat pieniądze, płacąc za swoje śniadanie, po czym zwrócił się do zdezorientowanego Kofiego.

- Do zobaczenia w arenie.

Po raz kolejny pospiesznym krokiem opuścił hotelową restaurację, układając w głowie plan działania. Spotka się z Allison, nawet, jeśli będzie musiał zrobić to bez udziału Bryana.


	5. Chapter 5

Spóźniał się.

Wskazówki zegarka Allison wskazywały 12:15, a ona wciąż tkwiła w umówionym miejscu. Sama. Ani Phil, ani żaden z jego przyjaciół nie pojawił się.

Ściskając pasek przewieszonej przez ramię torebki, dziewczyna rozejrzała się niepewnie dookoła. Co, jeśli mężczyzna się nie zjawi? Co, jeśli zrezygnował ze spotkania? Allison prychnęła z dezaprobatą, uświadamiając sobie, w jakim znajduje się położeniu. Czego mogła się spodziewać, umawiając się z nieznajomym? Musiała być naprawdę szalona myśląc, że cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie.

Kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową zrobiła krok w kierunku krawędzi chodnika, chcąc opuścić ulicę. Im szybciej stąd odejdzie, tym mniej rozczarowań będzie czekało ją w przyszłości.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Trudno było tutaj dotrzeć.

Dłoń, która wylądowała na jej ramieniu sprawiła, że podskoczyła lekko. Natychmiast zatrzymała się, odwracając twarz w kierunku mężczyzny, którego właśnie chciała uniknąć. Zaskoczona uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wypuszczając z płuc niemal całe zgromadzone powietrze.

- Hej. Nic się nie stało, dopiero przyszłam – skłamała szybko, robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry. Nie mogła ujawnić kłębiących się w niej emocji. Teraz było już zbyt późno, by mogła wszystko odwołać.

- Świetnie. Właściwie to byłem pewien, że sobie pójdziesz. Miałabyś do tego pełne prawo – Phil odpowiedział uśmiechem. - Więc jak? Gotowa? - dodał szybko, upewniając się, czy jego propozycja jest nadal aktualna.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, jednak natychmiast zmrużyła powieki, przyglądając się sceptycznie mężczyźnie.

- Jesteś sam? - zapytała, szukając kogokolwiek, kto miałby mu towarzyszyć. Phil skrzywił się, drapiąc się po głowie, ujawniając tym samym swoje skrępowanie. Allison czekała na jego wyjaśnienia.

- Na to wygląda. Nikt z moich znajomych nie miał czasu, by przyjść... - wyjaśnił, zawieszając na moment głos, patrząc z wahaniem na dziewczynę stojącą przed nim. - Jeśli masz coś przeciwko...

Brunetka spuściła wzrok, analizując szybko jego słowa. Miała wrażenie, że cała ta sytuacja była jakimś fatalnym zbiegiem okoliczności, a mężczyzna, z którym się spotkała, kompletnie nad niczym nie panował. To wszystko szło w bardzo złym kierunku...

„To przecież tylko lunch" pomyślała, spoglądając znów w twarz Phillipa. Uśmiechnął sięz nadzieją. Ten jeden gest sprawił, że Allison natychmiast podjęła decyzję.

- Chodźmy – odparła, prostując się raptownie.

- W takim razie prowadź – nie przestając się uśmiechać, Phil szarmancko zaoferował dziewczynie swoje ramię.

- Więc, czym się zajmujesz? - upijając łyk wody, Phil odwrócił swoją twarz w stronę idącej obok niego dziewczyny.

Krótki lunch, który planował, niespodziewanie przedłużył się znacznie. Po zjedzeniu pizzy, obydwoje skierowali się w kierunku niewielkiego parku znajdującego się w pobliżu. Późna wiosna, która wciąż jeszcze gościła w Oklahomie, zachęcała do długich spacerów.

Pomimo wcześniejszych obaw, spędził bardzo miło czas, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym z dziewczyną, która mu towarzyszyła. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nieobecność Bryana wyszła mu na dobre. Potrzebował chwili odpoczynku od przebywania w męskim towarzystwie. Wyjątkowo dziewczęca towarzyszka była więc idealnym zamiennikiem Bryana, Kofiego i Matta.

Odpowiadając uśmiechem, Allison złapała wiszącą na swoim ramieniu torbę i zwróciła ją w stronę mężczyzny. Dopiero w tej chwili spostrzegł, że przyczepiona była do niej para powleczonych bladoróżowym materiałem butów.

- Balet? - zapytał, z trudem powstrzymując swoje zaskoczenie. Dziewczyna była drobna, jednak w życiu nie przypuszczałby, że jest baletnicą.

- To źle? - odpowiedziała, buntowniczo podnosząc głowę do góry, by móc spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

- Nie, po prostu... - Phil zatrzymał się, widząc powagę, z jaką zadała mu pytanie. - Nie wyglądasz, jak typowa baletnica – dodał. - Baletnice są...

- Wysokie i chude? - dokończyła za niego, unosząc w górę kącik ust.

- Wysokie, chude i wredne. Zwłaszcza wredne – poprawił ją, przewracając oczami. - A Ty taka nie jesteś.

- Masz rację. Jestem niska i nie mam anoreksji, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę być dobrą tancerką. Inaczej nie robiłabym tego, co robię przez dziesięć lat.

Phillip gwizdnął z podziwem, przyglądając się po raz kolejny swojej towarzyszce. Musiał przyznać, że zaimponowała mu i to bardzo. Sam był kimś, kto realizował swoją pasję; wiedział więc, jakie było to czasami trudne.

Ruszając znów z miejsca, dziewczyna starała się unikać jego wzroku. Był ciekaw, dlaczego.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, zrównując się z nią krokiem. Pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

- Wybacz – mruknęła. - Zbyt wiele razy słyszałam, że się nie nadaję, dlatego tak zareagowałam. Mam dość spychania mnie na dalszy plan – wyjaśniła szybko.

- Nie gniewam się – zapewnił ją mężczyzna. - Nawet Cię rozumiem...

Chwilę szli w ciszy. W środku dnia park nie był zatłoczony, mogli więc cieszyć się samotnością. Zerkając ukradkiem na Phila, Allison przekrzywiła głowę.

- A Ty? - odezwała się, przerywając ciszę.

- Ja co? - odparł brunet, odwracając głowę w jej kierunku.

- Czym Ty się zajmujesz? - wyjaśniła dziewczyna, precyzując swoje pytanie. Phil spojrzał przed siebie, z niepokojem w oczach patrząc na grupkę młodych chłopców zbliżających się z naprzeciwka. Widząc jego reakcję, Allison spojrzała w tym samym kierunku. - Co się stało?

- Nic takiego – powiedział mężczyzna, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. - Może pójdziemy tędy? - spytał, wskazując boczną alejkę parku. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się jej, po czym po raz kolejny spojrzała na Phila.

- Ale dlacze...

- Później Ci to wyjaśnię, obiecuję. Po prostu chodźmy tędy, proszę.

Z wyraźną niechęcią brunetka przystała na prośbę mężczyzny. Oglądając się za siebie, ruszyła tuż za nim, chcąc dorównać mu kroku.

* * *

- Joanne, przesadzasz. Nie mogę przecież iść i zapytać go, czy z kimś się spotyka. To byłoby nienormalne – Elizabeth z dezaprobatą spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę, zamykając za sobą drzwi hotelowego pokoju. Rzucając na stolik kartę i torebkę, zmarszczyła brwi, śledząc wzrokiem rudowłosą dziewczynę.

- Nienormalne było to, jak on Cię potraktował. Moim zdaniem powinnaś coś zrobić. Ten facet prawie zniszczył Ci życie, a Ty pozwalasz mu na dalszą zabawę Twoim kosztem. Błagam Cię, nie bądź słaba, Beth – dziewczyna machnęła rękoma, akcentując swoją wypowiedź. Opadając bezsilnie na łóżko przyjaciółki, wbiła w nią swój pełen wyczekiwania wzrok. - Czas coś zrobić, kochana.

- Problem w tym, że ja już nawet nie chcę nic robić, Jo – odparła blondynka. - Mam tego wszystkiego dosyć. Nie każ mi znowu przechodzić przez cały ten bałagan, jaki został po tym związku. Phil jest przeszłością, koniec, kropka.

Nie biorąc próśb przyjaciółki do serca, Joanne skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, wzdychając ciężko. Wiedziała, co słyszała. Matt wspomniał o dziewczynie, którą Phillip poznał na jakiejś siłowni. Dwa miesiące po rozstaniu z Beth! Kobietą, która podobno znaczyła dla niego tak wiele.

- Wiesz, że jeśli to, co powiedział Matt o tej dziewczynie jest prawdą, być może szansa na odzyskanie Phila Ci ucieknie – upewniła się, badając czujność blondynki.

- Wiem, Joanne. I mam to gdzieś – warknęła Elizabeth. - Daj już spokój – poprosiła po raz kolejny, odwracając się przodem do okna. Nie chciała nawet patrzeć na Joanne.

- A co jeśli on spotykał się z nią jeszcze w czasie waszego związku? - zapytała rudowłosa dziewczyna. Czuła, że traci kontrolę nad sytuacją, musiała więc zasiać ziarno niepewności w umyśle swojej przyjaciółki. - Nie sądzisz, że to trochę dziwne, że spotyka się z nową dziewczyną dwa miesiące po tym, jak zerwaliście?

Beth nie odezwała się, co było dobrym znakiem. Joanne uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i podniosła się z łóżka.

- Teraz, wykorzystując tę sytuację, mogłabyś odpłacić mu za to, jak Cię potraktował. Nie masz przecież nic do stracenia, prawda? A on? Załóżmy, że ma ją... - kontynuowała dziewczyna, zbliżając się do blondynki. - Jeśli odpowiednio się do tego zabierzemy, uderzymy w czuły punkt...

Ich rozmowę przerwało głośne pukanie do drzwi pokoju. Obydwie spojrzały w ich kierunku, a następnie wymieniły spojrzenia.

- To pewnie Matt. Mieliśmy wcześniej jechać do areny – wyjaśniła Joanne. - Zabierzesz się z nami? - spytała, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Beth przytaknęła, zagłębiona w swoich myślach. Joanne uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, notując w głowie wynik. Joanne:1, Punk: 0.

* * *

Stojąc nad brzegiem niewielkiego stawu, Allison z uwagą przyglądała się rozmawiającemu przez telefon Philowi. Korzystając z okazji, mogła spokojnie przestudiować jego wygląd.

Był wysoki, znacznie wyższy od niej. Chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy, musiała zadzierać głowę, co czasami było nawet zabawne. Szczególnie, gdy chciała mu pokazać, jak bardzo powinien się jej bać.

To raczej był bardziej przerażający. Podwinięte do połowy przedramion rękawy bluzy odsłaniały mnóstwo tatuaży, które pokrywały jego skórę. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała nikogo, kto mógłby pochwalić się aż tak dużą ilością tatuaży. Niektóre z nich były naprawdę przerażające.

Nie chcąc być przyłapaną na bezczelnym gapieniu się, wyciągnęła swoją komórkę, sprawdzając, czy nie ominęło ją żadne nieodebrane połączenie. Upewniwszy się, że tak nie jest, westchnęła, zastanawiając się, co robić dalej.

- Wybacz – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją jego głos. - Sprawy zawodowe, dość pilne. Musiałem odebrać – wyjaśnił, siadając na ławce, tuż obok niej.

- Nadal czekam na to aż powiesz mi, czym się zajmujesz. Mówiłeś, że podróżujesz – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, chowając swój telefon do torby.

- Jestem profesjonalnym zapaśnikiem – powiedział Phil, obserwując jej reakcję. Otworzyła lekko usta, mierząc go ponownie wzrokiem. Jakby nie robiła tego wcześniej. Rozmawiając przez telefon czuł na sobie jej wzrok, co prawdę mówiąc trochę go rozzłościło. Mając odrobinę dobrych manier, nie zachowywałaby się w taki sposób. Z drugiej jednak strony było to nawet trochę śmieszne.

- Wow. Naprawdę? - wydukała, mrugając szybko oczami. Phil musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. - Wow... - powtórzyła, kiwając głową. - Wygrałeś.

- Słucham? - zapytał zdziwiony, nie rozumiejąc jej słów.

- Z nas dwojga to Twój zawód wydaje się bardziej niewiarygodny. Zwracam honor – powiedziała, śmiejąc się. Szok minął, mógł to jasno stwierdzić.

Był usatysfakcjonowany. Choć Allison znała tylko część prawdy, był zadowolony. Reszty może dowiedzieć się w innym czasie.

W tym samym momencie uśmiech dziewczyny zgasł, a ona sama spuściła wzrok, patrząc na swój zegarek. Odczytując godzinę, zaklęła bardzo cicho.

- Phil, miło się z Tobą rozmawia, ale chyba muszę już lecieć – powiedziała szybko, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając w jego oczy. - Dochodzi 17, mój brat pewnie wróci do pustego domu zastanawiając się, gdzie jestem.

Nie miał pojęcia, że minęło pięć godzin. Show, jaki wraz z resztą chłopaków dawali dziś w mieście, zaczynał się za trzy godziny, a on nie był wcale na niego gotowy. Szczerze mówiąc nie chciał w ogóle wracać.

- Posłuchaj, Allison... - zaczął niepewnie, nie do końca wiedząc, co robi. - Wiesz, że teraz wyjeżdżam, nie wiem też, kiedy wrócę do Oklahomy, ale jeśli miałabyś ochotę powtórzyć dzisiejsze spotkanie...

- Jasne – ku jego zdziwieniu dziewczyna przystała na jego propozycję. - Dlaczego nie?

„Danielson byłby zadowolony", pomyślał Phil, uśmiechając się do niej. Następnym razem przywlecze go za sobą na to spotkanie. Obserwując, jak dziewczyna notuje na kartce swój telefon, poszerzył swój uśmiech. To było proste.


	6. Chapter 6

- U mnie wszystko w porządku, tato – Allison rzuciła klucze na sofę i usiadła na niej, przekładając telefon do drugiej ręki i przykładając go z powrotem do ucha. Uśmiechając się do siebie, przymknęła na chwilę oczy. - Właśnie wróciłam z zajęć.

Jej ojciec był bardzo opiekuńczy. Wciąż zapominając, że jego jedyna córka już od dawna jest pełnoletnia, nieustannie służył jej pomocą i radą. Martwił się, Allison wiedziała o tym. W pewnym sensie ją to rozczulało, ale nie zawsze potrafiła pojąć obawy ojca.

- W pracy też wszystko w porządku – powiedziała, wolną ręką ściągając przylegający do jej ciała, lepki od potu sweter. - Tak, wciąż pracuję w recepcji tej siłowni – dodała, rzucając ściągnięte ubranie na fotel stojący naprzeciwko niej. - Tato, naprawdę nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Dam sobie radę. Już niedługo czekają mnie egzaminy końcowe, może po nich dostanę jakiś ciekawy angaż...

Słuchając odpowiedzi mężczyzny po drugiej stronie słuchawki westchnęła lekko.

- Tak, tato. Wiem, że zawszę mogę wrócić, ale sądzę, że dam sobie radę – powiedziała cicho. - Jak się sprawuje Robert? - zapytała, chcąc zmienić temat.

Niecałe trzy tygodnie wcześniej jej brat opuścił Oklahomę i powrócił do domu. Dziewczyna była zdziwiona, bowiem był to jego własny pomysł. Nie zdążyła powiedzieć mu o swoich identycznych planach. Chłopiec, nie chcąc sprawiać więcej problemów siostrze, spakował się i wrócił do Ohio. Z tego, co wiedziała, pomagał w sklepie ojca.

Ona sama wróciła do swojej poprzedniej pracy. Kilka dni po wizycie Roberta w siłowni, jej szef zadzwonił do niej, składając propozycję powrotu na wcześniej zajmowane stanowisko. Ucieszyła się, bowiem szanse na znalezienie nowej pracy, którą mogłaby łatwo pogodzić z zajęciami baletu, miała niewielkie.

- Oczywiście, że Was odwiedzę – zapewniła dziewczyna, wstając z sofy i podchodząc do okna. - Kiedy tylko znajdę trochę więcej wolnego czasu – powiedziała, wyglądając na zewnątrz. Lato, które właśnie zaczęło się w mieście, już stawało się nieznośne. Nawet wieczory były niemiłosiernie gorące, przez co ulice stawały się nienaturalnie opustoszałe. Każdy z mieszkańców szukał choć odrobiny chłodu.

Allison uśmiechnęła się smutno, opierając się o parapet okna.

- Też Was kocham, tato. I tęsknię za Wami...

Długa rozłąka z rodziną męczyła ją. Odkąd zamieszkała w obcym mieście, ponad rok wcześniej, rzadko widywała się z ojcem. Jej matka zmarła krótko po urodzeniu Roberta, zostawiając swojego męża samego, wychowującego dwójkę małych dzieci. Nigdy się nie rozstawali, dlatego Allison i Rob byli tak bardzo związani z panem McCarter.

- Obiecuję. Przyjadę – rzekła dziewczyna. - Do usłyszenia, tato. Kocham Cię – powiedziała, kończąc rozmowę.

Odłożywszy telefon na stolik, włączyła telewizor. Głośny głos mężczyzny prowadzącego program kulinarny wypełnił puste mieszkanie. Zmniejszając poziom głośności odłożyła pilot i skierowała się w stronę łazienki. Długa, relaksująca kąpiel była jedyną rzeczą, o jakiej marzyła po ciężkim dniu w gorącym mieście.

* * *

- Znów zataczamy koło. Kiedy ostatnio tu byliśmy? Prawie miesiąc temu, tak? - przewracając oczami, Matthew Korklan opadł bezsilnie na siedzenie wynajętego samochodu, którym czwórka mężczyzn zmierzała do hotelu. Siedzący za kierownicą Bryan uśmiechnął się, po czym ziewnął szeroko.

- Przestań narzekać – siedzący obok Matta na tylnym siedzeniu Kofi mruknął, szturchając przyjaciela. - Akurat Ty nie powinieneś tego robić. W końcu jesteśmy w mieście Twojej dziewczyny – powiedział, opierając głowę o szybę. - Nie cieszysz się, że znów spotkasz się z Joanne?

- Oczywiście, że tak – rzekł, odpowiadając na zaczepki Kofiego. - Chodzi mi o to, że jeździmy po całym kraju, czasami po świecie, jak przenośne zoo. Kocham tę robotę, ale czasami mam jej dosyć – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

- Ciesz się, że nie jesteś na szczycie tego cyrku. Gdybyś był, wyglądałbyś jak Phil. Uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś tego – siedzący obok niego młody mężczyzna roześmiał się, rozśmieszając przy okazji dwóch pozostałych. Jedynie Phil nie zareagował na jego słowa.

- Hej, Brooks. Wszystko z Tobą w porządku? - Bryan zerknął na przyjaciele, zaalarmowany jego złym nastrojem.

- Huh? - odwracając się twarzą w kierunku blondyna, Phillip zmrużył oczy. - Tak, jest ok – odpowiedział, nie będąc do końca pewnym, jakie pytanie zadał mu Danielson. - Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony.

- Jak my wszyscy, chłopie – Bryan jęknął, tłumiąc kolejne ziewnięcie. - Chcę tylko dojechać do hotelu i położyć się spać. Nie robiłem tego chyba przez całe wieki – dorzucił. - A jutro rano czeka nas ciężka praca.

Odwracając twarz od przyjaciół, Phil wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc. On także był zmęczony, jednak nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Dwutygodniowa podróż po Ameryce Południowej wyczerpała go fizycznie i psychicznie; myśl o czterech dniach wolnych, które czekały go w przyszłym tygodniu trzymała go przy życiu. Będzie mógł wrócić do domu, do Chicago, zamknąć się w domu i odpocząć.

- Jesteśmy! - głos Bryana wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Nareszcie! - Kofi aż kipiał z radości, w sekundę łapiąc wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Gdy tylko samochód zatrzymał się, był pierwszym, który go opuścił.

* * *

Wracając z kuchni z kubkiem gorącej herbaty, Allison usiadła wygodnie na swojej sofie, przygotowując się do oglądania telewizji. Pomimo późnego wieczora nie mogła usnąć. Nie znosiła takiego uczucia. Przytłoczona zdarzeniami z całego dnia wieczorem nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Krótki seans przed telewizorem powinien temu zaradzić. Biorąc do ręki pilot, zaczęła bezmyślnie przełączać kanały.

Nie zatrzymując się dłużej na żadnym z programów oglądała fragmenty wieczornych wiadomości, powtórki serialu, programu komediowego i filmu z lat 70. Kręcąc głową uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Czasami żałowała, że ma w domu telewizor. Momentami czuła, że ktoś w tym kraju chce na siłę zrobić z niej idiotkę.

Obejrzawszy kilka reklam odstawiła kubek z parującą herbatą, rozglądając się za ciastkami, które przygotowała wcześniej w kuchni. Przełączając na kolejny kanał odłożyła pilot i wstała z kanapy, idąc w stronę kuchni, gdzie na blacie czekały jej własnoręczne wypieki.

Wracając wsłuchiwała się w głośne krzyki tłumu dobiegające z telewizora. Podejrzewając, że trafiła na jakiś kiepski koncert z zaciekawieniem spojrzała w ekran, natychmiast opadając na siedzenie kanapy. Nie wierzyła własnym oczom.

W wypełnionej po brzegi widownią arenie, pośrodku stojącego w centrum obiektu ringu siedział Phillip. Trzymając w dłoni mikrofon z triumfem w oczach patrzył w stronę publiczności. Dziewczyna mrugnęła kilkakrotnie powiekami, usiłując wytłumaczyć sobie to, co widzi. Jej oczy były w porządku. Phil naprawdę tam był.

Od ich ostatniego spotkania w parku minął prawie miesiąc. Od tego czasu mężczyzna nie odezwał się. Allison nie myślała o nim, zajęta swoimi sprawami. Prawdę mówiąc to, co zobaczyła teraz w telewizji sprawiło, że sobie o nim przypomniała. Roześmiała się na tę myśl. Zdarzyło się jej to pierwszy raz w życiu.

Wnioskując z tytułu programu, oglądała powtórkę Monday Night Raw. Wiedziała, że istnieje coś takiego, jak WWE, jednak nigdy się tym nie interesowała. Phil natomiast mówił, że jest profesjonalnym zapaśnikiem, nie wspominał jednak, że regularnie pojawia się w telewizji.

Przyglądając się jego osobie podskoczyła, kiedy z zadumy wyrwał ją dźwięk jej komórki. Sięgając po niego ręką odebrała, nie sprawdzając numeru.

- Hej, Allison, tu Phil. Przepraszam, że dzwonię tak późno... Mam nadzieję, że Cię nie obudziłem?

Ze zdziwieniem otwierając szerzej oczy wsłuchiwała się w głos mężczyzny po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

- Nie, nie, wcale nie! – odpowiedziała pospiesznie, dochodząc do siebie. - Nie, właśnie oglądam telewizję.

- Wybacz, że nie odzywałem się tak długo, ale przez ostatni miesiąc miałem naprawdę sporo pracy. Teraz wróciłem z Ameryki Południowej i jestem w Oklahoma City... - Phil zawiesił głos, jakby sprawdzając, czy dziewczyna nie jest wściekła. - Właśnie zameldowałem się w hotelu.

- Nic się nie stało. Naprawdę to rozumiem. Dużo podróżujesz – odparła dziewczyna, nie spuszczając oczu z mężczyzny w telewizji.

- Świetnie. W takim razie, nawet jeśli się na mnie nie gniewasz, proponuję Ci spotkanie. Jutro rano, co Ty na to?

Allison skrzywiła się na myśl o tym, co czeka ją następnego dnia. W soboty siłownia była odwiedzana częściej, niż w inne dni tygodnia. Nawet gdyby bardzo chciała, nie zdoła się urwać z pracy wcześniej, niż po południu.

- Przykro mi – powiedziała, dając wyraz swojemu niezadowoleniu. - Jutro rano pracuję, przepraszam. Jak długo jesteś w mieście? - zapytała.

- W poniedziałek wieczorem. Wciąż pracujesz w tej siłowni?

- Tak. Interwencja mojego brata chyba przyniosła skutek – dziewczyna odrzekła żartobliwym tonem.

- Cieszę się – Phil wydawał się być naprawdę zadowolony z tej wiadomości. - Może więc wieczór? - spytał, ponownie wracając do poprzedniej kwestii.

Sprawiał wrażenie zdesperowanego. Allison nie miała pojęcia dlaczego, po miesiącu ciszy, nagle tak bardzo zaczęło mu zależeć na spotkaniu z nią. Mimo wszystko, ona także nie miała nic przeciwko. Przeciwnie, była odrobinę podekscytowana tym faktem.

- Chętnie – zgodziła się. - Wieczór jest ok.

- Popołudniu mam do zrobienia kilka ważnych rzeczy, ale obiecuję, że zadzwonię do Ciebie, żeby umówić się dokładnie – rzekł mężczyzna. - Jeśli to oczywiście nie problem?

- Oczywiście, że nie – odparła Allison, uśmiechając się. - Trzymam Cię za słowo, panie zajęty.

- Jestem człowiekiem honoru. Zawsze dotrzymuję słowa – zażartował Phil, śmiejąc się do słuchawki.

- Do zobaczenia jutro.

- Dobrej nocy, Allison.

* * *

Po drugiej stronie miasta, siedząc przy otwartym szeroko oknie, Phil odłożył swój telefon, spoglądając na okolicę. Allison...

Polubił ją. Wystarczyło jedno spotkanie, by dziewczyna wywarła na nim pozytywne wrażenie. Była bystra, inteligentna i wesoła, a w dodatku urocza. Właśnie ktoś taki mógł w tych dniach przerwać jego maraton złego nastroju. Na myśl o jutrzejszym spotkaniu uśmiechnął się szeroko. Na coś takiego czekał od dawna.

- Wydawało mi się, czy z kimś rozmawiałeś?

Bryan podszedł do swojej walizki, szukając w niej czegoś. Phil odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

- To był tylko Scott – mruknął, chcąc uniknąć dalszej rozmowy na ten temat z przyjacielem. Bryan wydawał się być jednak zbyt zajęty przetrząsaniem dna walizki, rozrzucając przy okazji rzeczy po swoim łóżku. - Czego Ty tam szukasz?

Wyrzucając kilka kolejnych koszulek, Danielson jęknął, rozglądając się po pokoju.

- Nie wiedziałeś przypadkiem mojej ładowarki? - zapytał, drapiąc się po głowie. - Moja komórka padła, a rano muszę ją mieć w gotowości – wyjaśnił, nie patrząc na Phila.

- Ostatnim razem, kiedy ją widziałem, chowałeś ją do plecaka. Zajrzyj do niego – odparł mężczyzna, wstając z krzesła i kierując się do łazienki. Zgodnie z jego radą, młodszy mężczyzna podbiegł do leżącego na ziemi plecaka, odsuwając zamek. Kilka sekund później jego oczom ukazało się upragnione urządzenie.

- Znalazłem! - krzyknął w stronę łazienki, pomimo że drzwi nie były zamknięte. - Phil, wiesz o czym pomyślałem?

- Nie zgadnę – padła odpowiedź.

- Pamiętasz tę dziewczynę, Allison?

Na dźwięk tego imienia Phillip wychylił się z łazienki, patrząc pytająco na Bryana.

- Pamiętam. Co z nią? - zapytał.

- Ciekawe, czy wróciła do pracy – zastanawiał się głośno chłopak. - Pomyślałem, że skoro już tutaj jesteśmy, może bym to sprawdził? Jeśli wróciła, będę miał szansę z nią porozmawiać, może gdzieś ją zaprosić. Jeśli nie, być może uda mi się sprawić, by wróciła? Tak, czy inaczej, w końcu ją poznam.

Phil wrócił do łazienki, nie wiedząc, co ma odpowiedzieć przyjacielowi. Z jednej strony chciał, aby Bryan spotkał się z Allison, skoro tak bardzo mu się spodobała, z drugiej jednak coś nie pozwalało mu tak łatwo zaakceptować tego faktu.

- Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł, Bryan. Nie wiedziałeś jej miesiąc, skąd wiesz, czy będzie Cię pamiętać? - odparł w końcu, przerywając ciszę.

- Jasne, że będzie mnie pamiętać – zapewnił go blondyn.

- Poza tym, jak zamierzasz ją znaleźć? - kontynuował Phil, wychodząc z pomieszczenia i gasząc za sobą światło.

- To akurat jest proste. Pójdziemy do tej siłowni, zapytamy o nią jej szefa. Ciebie na pewno zapamiętała.

Marszcząc brwi, starszy mężczyzna podszedł do swojego łóżka i usiadł na nim, myśląc o propozycji Bryana. Widział, jak bardzo zależało mu na Allison. Jeśli bardzo tego chce, pomoże mu.

- W porządku. Pójdziemy tam jutro – powiedział dla świętego spokoju. Widząc entuzjazm przyjaciela pokręcił sceptycznie głową. - Ale nie wiem, czy coś z tego wyjdzie.


	7. Chapter 7

- Naprawdę musimy to robić? Nie lepiej byłoby po prostu wejść do środka i o nią zapytać?

Bryan głowę w stronę stojącego tuż za nim Phila, uciszając go.

- Daj spokój. Jeśli jej tam nie będzie, nie wchodzimy. Nie ma powodu – odpowiedział na pytanie przyjaciela. Widząc jego niezadowoloną minę, przewrócił oczami. - Chcę porozmawiać z Allison; jeżeli już tutaj nie pracuje, nie mam nawet po co wchodzić do środka – wyjaśnił spokojnie, prostując się.

- To głupie – skomentował Phil. - Ta cała sytuacja jest głupia.

- Dla Ciebie wszystko jest głupie – odparł Bryan, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę wejścia do siłowni.

- Och, zamknij się wreszcie. Wchodzimy, czy nie?

- Już Ci powiedziałem, nie wejdziemy, dopóki jej nie zobaczę.

Wzdychając głośno, brunet pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Stali w tym samym miejscu od piętnastu minut. To wszystko zaczynało go nudzić.

- Jest w środku. Widziałem ją jakieś dziesięć minut wcześniej – powiedział, nie patrząc na przyjaciela.

Bryan odwrócił się w jego kierunku, wbijając w niego swój wzrok.

- Jak to? - zapytał, prostując się. - Widziałeś ją?

- Tak. Widziałem – najspokojniej w świecie odrzekł Phillip.

- Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? - spytał z wyrzutem chłopak.

- Próbowałem. Byłeś zbyt zajęty rozczulaniem się nad sobą – wyższy z mężczyzn oparł się o ścianę budynku i ściągnął z głowy czapkę. - To jak? Idziemy wreszcie do środka, czy czekamy, aż wokół nas zrobi się tłumek i będziemy musieli tam uciekać?

Mrużąc ze wściekłością oczy, Bryan machnął bezradnie ręką. Zdążył już przywyknąć do tego, że jego przyjaciel był złośliwy.

- Pogadamy o tym później – powiedział, kończąc temat. - Chodźmy.

Przekraczając próg siłowni, w której pracowała Allison, obydwaj byli zdenerwowani. Bryan nie był pewien, jak zareaguje na jego widok dziewczyna. Phil obawiał się z kolei, że wyjdzie na jaw fakt, że jest z nią umówiony na wieczór. Nie chciał, żeby Bryan o nim wiedział. To mogłoby niepotrzebnie skomplikować sytuację.

Podnosząc głowę znad książki, spojrzenie Allison padło wprost na twarz mężczyzny, który jaki pierwszy wszedł do budynku. Próbując przywołać w pamięci jego imię wstała szybko. Tuż za nim szedł Phil, wyraźnie skrępowany. Na widok dziewczyny wyprostował się, machając trzymaną w ręku czapką.

- Dzień dobry, Allie – podchodząc do kontuaru, Bryan uśmiechnął się ciepło, opierając obie ręce na blacie. - Miło znów Cię widzieć.

- Was też – zszokowana dziewczyna odpowiedziała, wciąż usiłując przypomnieć sobie jego imię. - Przyszliście na trening? - zapytała, spoglądając na Phila.

- Bynajmniej – odparł brunet, zerkając na niższego przyjaciela. - Bryan koniecznie chciał Cię odwiedzić. Prawie przyciągnął mnie tu siłą – wyjaśnił, usiłując powstrzymać śmiech.

Wyznanie Phila jeszcze bardziej ją skołowało, mimo wszystko dusząc w sobie wybuch wesołości, podziękowała szybko Bryanowi.

- Przechodziliśmy właśnie tędy i pomyśleliśmy, że wpadniemy. Nasze poprzednie spotkanie nie należało do zbytnio udanych – rzekł blondyn, starając się pozbyć zawstydzenia, jakie wywołał komentarz Phila. - Widzę, że jest już wszystko w porządku – dodał.

- Tak – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Jak widać, znów pracuję.

- Allison? Mógłbym Cię na chwilę prosić?

Z zaplecza siłowni dobiegł głos mężczyzny zwracającego się do brunetki. Oglądając się za siebie, odkrzyknęła natychmiast.

- Już idę, panie Jefferson!

Spoglądając w tym samym kierunku, Bryan i Phil odsunęli się nieco od kontuaru.

- Przepraszam Was, nie mogę teraz rozmawiać – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do nich przepraszająco.

- Nic nie szkodzi – Bryan odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, przeklinając w myślach mężczyznę, który przeszkodził im w rozmowie. - Może będziemy mieli jeszcze kiedyś okazję porozmawiać? - zapytał nieśmiało.

- Jasne, czemu nie?

Bryan znów przysunął się bliżej niej, uważając, by Phil nie wtrącił się w ich rozmowę.

- Może dziś? Wpadłbym po Ciebie po pracy? - zaproponował.

Allison otworzyła usta, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć młodemu mężczyźnie. W tym samym momencie jej wzrok przykuł stojący za nim Phil, nerwowo gestykulujący rękoma. Marszcząc brwi, przyjrzała mu się uważniej.

- Chętnie, ale... - zaczęła, nie mogąc do końca skupić się na zebraniu własnych myśli. - Jestem już umówiona – powiedziała, zrywając wreszcie kontakt wzrokowy z Philem. - Może innym razem.

- Taa... - przytaknął Bryan, wyraźnie przygnębiony. - Może następnym razem.

- Przepraszam, naprawdę muszę iść – powtórzyła Allison, odchodząc pospiesznie od blatu. - Do zobaczenia – rzuciła, żegnając mężczyzn.

* * *

- Dała mi kosza! Nie wierzę w to, że dała mi kosza!

Bryan oparł głowę na dłoniach, siedząc wraz z Kofim i Philem przy stoliku w hotelowej restauracji. Pozostała dwójka w ciszy jadła swoje posiłki, nie zwracając na niego zbyt dużej uwagi.

- Nie powiedziała „nie". Powiedziała tylko, że jest już umówiona i że możesz spróbować następnym razem – zaznaczył różnicę Kofi, upijając łyk wody z kubka stojącego tuż przed nim.

- Już widzę ten następny raz – mruknął Bryan, krzywiąc się. - A Ty? - zapytał, zwracając się twarzą w stronę Phila. - Musiałeś wyskoczyć z tym „Bryan koniecznie chciał Cię odwiedzić. Przyciągnął mnie tu siłą"? Mogłeś sobie to darować! - dodał, wyraźnie wzburzony.

- Kiedy to prawda – odrzekł Phil, wzruszając ramionami. - Daj spokój, przecież nic złego nie powiedziałem. Uśmiechnęła się, nie widziałeś? - próbował się usprawiedliwić, widząc surową minę przyjaciela. - Chciałem Ci pomóc, przełamać lody!

- Dzięki za taką pomoc, wiesz? - powiedział chłopak, odkładając trzymane w ręku sztućce. - Na razie – rzucił w stronę Kofiego, wstając z krzesła. Kilka sekund później wyszedł z sali, zostawiając dwóch mężczyzn samych.

- O co chodzi? - zapytał Kofi, nie do końca rozumiejąc zły humor Bryana. - Co to za sprawa z tą dziewczyną.

Przeżuwając ostatni kęs jedzenia, Phil spuścił wzrok na swój talerz. Mimo tego, jak źle czuł się jego przyjaciel, on sam nie współczuł mu tak, jak by należało. Był jakby... zadowolony? Tak, trochę cieszył się z porażki Bryana.

- Sam nie wiem do końca – mruknął, sięgając po szklankę. - Uparł się na nią. Koniecznie chce ją gdzieś wyciągnąć.

- A Ty? - dopytywał Kofi. Phil podniósł wzrok.

- Co ja?

- Ty nie chcesz?

Rzucając widelec na talerz, Phillip przetarł dłońmi twarz, przeczesując włosy. Unikając spojrzenia Kofiego, nabrał powietrza do płuc.

- Znasz to uczucie, kiedy przywozisz komuś z rodziny pamiątkę z podróży? - zapytał, nie wiedząc, jak rozpocząć tę rozmowę. - Niby się cieszysz, że dasz ją komuś bliskiemu, ale cały problem zaczyna się wtedy, kiedy ta rzecz podoba Ci się bardziej, niż myślałeś. Podoba Ci się do tego stopnia, że chciałbyś ją zatrzymać dla siebie.

Patrząc na przyjaciela, Kofi zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami.

- Okej, chyba wiem, co masz na myśli – powiedział, odchylając się lekko do tyłu. - Dziewczyna...

- Allison – poprawił go Phil.

- Allison – powtórzył Kofi. - Lubisz ją?

Tym razem Phil znalazł w sobie tyle odwagi, aby móc spojrzeć na Ghańczyka. Pokiwał głową, by w następnej sekundzie wzruszyć ramionami.

- Jest miła. Zabawna. Inteligentna – wyjaśnił.

- Cholera... - wtrącił czarnoskóry mężczyzna – Lubisz ją – stwierdził.

- Spotkaliśmy się raz – mówił dalej Phil. - Dziś wieczorem jesteśmy znów umówieni. Jak miałem to powiedzieć Bryanowi?

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażam, jak zareaguje, gdy się o tym dowie – rzekł Kofi, kompletnie zapominając o swoim jedzeniu.

- Właśnie... - przypomniał sobie nagle brunet. - Czy to mogłoby zostać między nami? Nie chciałbym, żeby o tym wiedział – poprosił. Kofi natychmiast przytaknął.

- Ma się rozumieć.

- Dzięki.

Reszta obiadu przebiegła w ciszy. Mężczyźni od czasu do czasu wymienili się poglądami, po czym każdy z nich skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju.

W drodze powrotnej Phil wyciągnął swoją komórkę, wybierając numer Allison. Czekając, aż dziewczyna odbierze telefon, wsiadł do windy, wciskając przycisk z numerem piętra, na którym znajdował się pokój jego i Bryana. Po kilku sygnałach zgłosiła się jej automatyczna sekretarka.

- Hej, tu Phil – zaczął, czując się głupio, mówiąc do maszyny. - Mam nadzieję, że nasze wieczorne spotkanie jest wciąż aktualne. Jeśli tak, wpadnę po Ciebie około dwudziestej... Do zobaczenia, Allison.

Zastanawiając się, czy dobrze robi, rozłączył się, po czym schował telefon do kieszeni. Kiedy winda zatrzymała się na właściwym piętrze westchnął cicho, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Miał nadzieję, że przez resztę dnia uda mu się uniknąć jakiejkolwiek rozmowy ze swoim przyjacielem.

* * *

„_- Okej, chyba wiem, co masz na myśli. Dziewczyna..._

_- Allison. _

_- Allison. Lubisz ją?"_

Kilka słów, które padły z ust siedzących przy stoliku nieopodal mężczyzn sprawiło, że Joanne przechyliła lekko głowę, nasłuchując toczącej się między nimi rozmowy. Siedziała przy hotelowym barze od kilkunastu minut, całkowicie przez nikogo niezauważona. Uśmiechając się pod nosem pilnowała, by nikt nie zakłócał jej w tym momencie spokoju.

„_- Jest miła. Zabawna. Inteligentna._

_- Cholera... Lubisz ją."_

Miła. Zabawna. Inteligentna. To, w jaki sposób wyrażał się o dziewczynie Phil sprawiło, że Joanne wytężyła słuch jeszcze mocniej. Definitywnie coś działo się między nią a nim. Sprawa zaczynała ją naprawdę interesować. Cieszyła się, że Kofi wyciąga z Phila prawie każde słowo.

„_- Spotkaliśmy się raz. Dziś wieczorem jesteśmy znów umówieni. Jak miałem to powiedzieć Bryanowi?"_

A więc był ktoś jeszcze? Historia miłosna, w którą uwikłana jest trójka ludzi. To znacznie dodaje pikanterii.

„_- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażam, jak zareaguje, gdy się o tym dowie._

_- Właśnie... Czy to mogłoby zostać między nami? Nie chciałbym, żeby o tym wiedział."_

Biedny Phil nie chce, by Bryan dowiedział się, że za jego plecami dobiera się do jego dziewczyny. Joanne uśmiechnęła się szerzej, upijając łyk stojącego przed nią drinka.

Początek ataku będzie prosty. Wystarczy szepnąć słówko pewnym zainteresowanym osobom, a następnie pozostaje czekać tylko na rozwój sytuacji. Na początek pozbawią go przyjaciół. Na co przyjdzie kolej później, dowiedzą się w niedalekiej przyszłości. W tym momencie, wynik wciąż się zmieniał. Joanne:2, Punk:0.

* * *

„_- Hej, tu Phil. Mam nadzieję, że nasze wieczorne spotkanie jest wciąż aktualne. Jeśli tak, wpadnę po Ciebie około dwudziestej... Do zobaczenia, Allison."_

Po raz dziesiąty tego samego popołudnia Allison wysłuchała wiadomości nagranej na swojej automatycznej sekretarce. Jasne, że wieczorne spotkanie jest wciąż aktualne!

Od wizyty dwójki mężczyzn w siłowni nie mogła myśleć o niczym innym. Zachowanie Phila zaintrygowało ją. Zareagował bardzo dziwnie, gdy Bryan chciał zaprosić ją na spotkanie. Dlaczego? Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel mógłby nie wiedzieć o tym, że się spotykają.

Poza tym, miała wciąż wiele pytań do mężczyzny. O pracę, o życie prywatne, o zainteresowania. A nadto wszystko po prostu cieszyła się, że znów się z nim spotka.

Stojąc przed otwartą szafą długo zastanawiała się, w co ma się ubrać. Phil nie powiedział jej, dokąd ją zabiera; nie chciała być nieodpowiednio ubrana. W końcu, zdecydowana na zwykły, ale elegancki t-shirt i jeansy, spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła 19:30 – miała więc wciąż pół godziny na zrobienie niezbędnych rzeczy. Ucieszyła się. Nie była typem dziewczyny, która przed lustrem spędzała godziny. Rzadko używała kosmetyków, co niejednokrotnie okazywało się bardzo praktyczne – była gotowa do wyjścia w ciągu dziesięciu minut.

- W porządku... Uspokój się... - powtarzając jak mantrę słowa, które miały ja uspokoić, podeszła do okna, z niepokojem spoglądając w niebo. Pomimo upalnego dnia, na horyzoncie zaczynały kłębić się niewielkie chmury. W nadziei, że to tylko chwilowe zachmurzenie, dziewczyna uchyliła szerzej okno, z trudem wciągając duszne powietrze. Gorące lato było dla niej koszmarem.

Jej rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi wejściowych. Zaskoczona tym faktem odsunęła się od parapetu i szybko skierowała się w stronę przedpokoju. Uchylając drzwi, otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Phil? Jesteś wcześnie – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny i wpuszczając go do środka.

- Ostatnim razem miałem problemy z dotarciem w umówione miejsce. Tym razem jestem przed czasem, żeby jakoś zatrzeć niemiłe wrażenie – wyjaśnił brunet, odpowiadając uśmiechem. - Jeśli nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa, zaczekam – dodał, czując zakłopotanie.

- Nie, jesteś idealnie w porę – odparła dziewczyna. - Właśnie zastanawiałam się, co zrobię z tak wielką ilością czasu, która mi została – przyznała.

- W takim razie możemy iść, prawda?

Zabierając niewielką torebkę leżącą na komodzie w przedpokoju i przewieszając ją sobie przez ramię, Allison stanęła z powrotem przed mężczyzną.

- Możemy iść – odpowiedziała, unosząc głowę, chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Uśmiechając się do niej, przytrzymał jej drzwi. Wychodząc z mieszkania zgasiła światło w pomieszczeniu. Otoczenie utonęło w lekkim półmroku.


	8. Chapter 8

- Joanne, gdzie Ty się do jasnej cholery podziewałaś? Nie sądzisz, że spóźnianie się prawie dwadzieścia minut to już lekka przesada? - Elizabeth była wyraźnie zdenerwowana, kiedy rudowłosa dziewczyna dołączyła do niej tuż przy wejściu do centrum handlowego.

- Przepraszam, musiałam załatwić coś bardzo ważnego. Wybacz, nie chciałam się aż tak spóźnić – Joanne uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, witając się z przyjaciółką. - Posłuchaj, mam Ci do powiedzenia coś bardzo ważnego... - zaczęła tajemniczo, ruszając za Beth w stronę wejścia.

- Naprawdę? Zamieniam się w słuch – odparła ironicznie blondynka, spoglądając przez ramię na dziewczynę.

- Kiedy czekałam dzisiaj w hotelu na Matta, udało mi się przypadkowo usłyszeć fragment rozmowy Kofiego i Phila. Akurat rozmawiali o tajemniczej dziewczynie Phila – wyjaśniła Joanne.

Beth zwolniła tempo czekając, aż przyjaciółka dorówna jej kroku. Zadowolona z siebie Joanne wyprostowała się, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

- Mów dalej – blondynka ściszyła głos, nachylając się w stronę dziewczyny.

- Wyobraź sobie, że ta dziewczyna jest w centrum zainteresowania nie tylko Phila, ale też Bryana. Szczerze mówiąc, Phil spotyka się z nią za jego plecami – powiedziała Joanne.

- Nie mówisz poważnie - wtrąciła Beth.

- Jak najbardziej! Wyraźnie słyszałam, jak Phil prosił Kofiego, żeby o niczym nie mówił Bryanowi. Chyba szykuje się jakiś miłosny trójkącik – podsumowała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Przez kilka chwil szły w milczeniu, oglądając sklepowe wystawy. Analizując słowa Joanne, Beth zamyśliła się głęboko, nie zauważając, kiedy jej przyjaciółka znów zaczęła mówić.

- Co mówiłaś? - spytała, odwracając twarz w jej stronę. Rudowłosa dziewczyna machnęła ręką, poprawiając przy okazji swoje ubranie.

- Powiedziałam, że Punk powinien powiedzieć Bryanowi, że ma coś do jego dziewczyny – powtórzyła, niewzruszona brakiem uwagi Elizabeth. - Ja chciałabym wiedzieć, gdybyś Ty miała zamiar mi odbijać Matta – uśmiechnęła się, puszczając oczko blondynce. - Chwila, mam nadzieję, że nie masz takiego zamiaru...? - dodała, poważniejąc.

Tym razem to Beth roześmiała się głośno, kręcąc przy tym głową.

- Oczywiście, że nie mam, Jo. Ty i Matt jesteście dla siebie stworzeni, skarbie – odpowiedziała.

- Tylko się upewniam – rzekła jeszcze Joanne, posyłając blady uśmiech przyjaciółce. - Dobra, to gdzie jest ten sklep, o którym mi mówiłaś?

* * *

- Nie uprzedziłeś mnie, że jesteś sławny. Prawie dostałam zawału, widząc Cię w telewizji, panie CM Punk.

Phillip uśmiechnął się pod nosem, patrząc w stronę idącej u jego boku dziewczyny. Zadzierając wysoko głowę, spojrzała mu w oczy, usiłując przybrać poważną minę.

- Nie jestem sławny – odpowiedział, zaprzeczając jej słowom. - Można powiedzieć, że jestem tylko rozpoznawalny. Ze sławą nie ma to nic wspólnego, przynajmniej dla mnie.

- Whoa, nie mogę powiedzieć tego o tych dzieciakach, które dopadły Cię w restauracji – odparła Allison, unosząc brwi. - Myślałam, że zjedzą Cię żywcem – dodała, przypominając sobie spotkanie, które miało miejsce kilkanaście minut wcześniej. - „_Hej, to CM Punk!_" - powiedziała, naśladując głos jednego z młodszych chłopców, którzy podbiegli do nich tuż przy wyjściu.

- Mimo wszystko nadal utrzymuję, że to tylko rozpoznawalność – powtórzył mężczyzna. - Przepraszam za to.

Szli pustą ulicą, kierując się w stronę mieszkania Allison. Zegar już dawno wskazał godzinę 24:00, podczas gdy oni wciąż spacerowali. Wyludnione przedmieście stało się miejscem idealnym do poznawania siebie nawzajem.

- Nie musisz. Doskonale to rozumiem – zapewniła go dziewczyna. - Powiedz mi... - zaczęła ponownie po kilku minutach ciszy, jaka zapadła między nimi. - O co chodziło dziś rano Bryanowi?

Phil westchnął. Obawiał się, że Allison zapyta o tę sytuację, a on nie będzie potrafił jej tego wyjaśnić. Krzywiąc się, popatrzył na brunetkę.

- Spodobałaś mu się, to tyle. Od przyjazdu tutaj namawiał mnie, żebyśmy Cię znaleźli, bo koniecznie chciał Cię poznać.

- Och... - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Tylko tyle potrafiła z siebie w tej sytuacji wydusić.

- Nie ma pojęcia o tym, że się z Tobą spotykam. Nic mu o tym nie wspominałem.

- Nie będzie zadowolony, gdy się dowie – rzekła, wbijając wzrok w chodnik. - To dlatego tak dziwnie się zachowywałeś, kiedy zaproponował mi to spotkanie? - zapytała, nie patrząc na mężczyznę.

- Nie chciałem, żeby to się wydało – przytaknął Phil. - Spokojnie. Nie robimy przecież nic złego. To przecież zwykły spacer, Allison.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, kiwając głową. Phil miał rację. Spotkali się jako znajomi, wybrali na kolację i spacer. Nic się nie działo.

- Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłam, Phil – odezwała się nagle Allison, zmieniając temat. - Potrzebowałam takiego wyjścia, chwili odpoczynku od całego tego bałaganu.

- Cieszę się – odparł mężczyzna, uśmiechając się w odpowiedzi. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „bałagan"?

- Za miesiąc czeka mnie ważny egzamin. Kończę szkołę i mam nadzieję na jakiś poważny angaż w którymś ze stanowych teatrów. Denerwuję się tym wszystkim – wyjaśniła brunetka, spoglądając na idącego obok niej Phila.

Nie zwalniając, ani nie przyspieszając tempa skręcili w ulicę prowadzącą do mieszkania Allison. Wszystkie okoliczne sklepy i bary zostały już zamknięte, co sprawiło, że otoczenie było ciche i spokojne. Powietrze w mieście było gorące i duszne, przepełnione letnim upałem, z którym wiele osób sobie już nie radziło. Idąca ulicą dwójka ludzi była jedyną, jaka o tej porze znajdowała się na zewnątrz.

- Może nie jestem ekspertem w tej dziedzinie, ale mimo wszystko spróbuję. Wszystko będzie dobrze – trzy ostatnie słowa Phil wyrecytował, wyciągając ręce z kieszeni. Nigdy nie był dobry w pocieszaniu innych ludzi i zapewnianiu ich, że ich plany wypalą, ale chciał zrobić coś takiego dla nowo poznanej dziewczyny. Czuł, że musi tak postąpić.

- Dziękuję Ci – odparła, uśmiechając się do niego, po czym spuściła wzrok, zerkając na jego dłonie. Zauważyła, że nerwowo bawi się nimi, wyginając swoje palce. Podnosząc szybko głowę, spotkała się z jego spojrzeniem. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Otwierając szeroko oczy, roześmiał się ze zdenerwowaniem w głosie. Nic nie było w porządku. Odkąd wyszli z restauracji, zachowywał się jak nastolatek. Często unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z Allison, obawiając się odpowiadać na któreś z trudnych pytań, jakie mogła mu zadać. Przez cały czas rozpaczliwie szukał tematu do rozmowy, nie chcąc wyjść na kompletnego idiotę, który nie potrafi rozmawiać z kobietami. Te ostatnie kilkadziesiąt minut było dla niego istną męczarnią.

- Jasne, że wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział zatrzymując się i kręcąc głową. - Dlaczego sądzisz, że jest inaczej?

- Nie wiem... - rzekła dziewczyna, odrobinę zmieszana. - Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał jakiś poważny problem. Możesz mi powiedzieć, jeśli chcesz. Spróbuję pomóc – zaoferowała cicho.

- Myślę, że to nie będzie potrzebne. Nic mi nie jest, Allison – zapewnił Phil, chowając z powrotem ręce do kieszeni spodni. W tym samym momencie niebo przeszyła błyskawica, rozświetlając na ułamek sekundy pogrążoną w półmroku ulicę. Allison wzdrygnęła się delikatnie, po czym roześmiała się do siebie. - Co? Boisz się burzy? - zapytał mężczyzna, odsłaniając zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Teoretycznie nie – odparła, patrząc w niebo. - Ale sądzę, że jeżeli zaraz się stąd nie ruszymy, przemokniemy do suchej nitki – dodała wystawiając rękę przed siebie. Kilka dużych kropel deszczu spadło na jej dłoń, potwierdzając jej poprzednie słowa. Patrząc znów na stojącego przed nią mężczyznę, przekrzywiła lekko głowę. - Co teraz?

* * *

Phil wszedł do hotelowego pokoju, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie chcąc obudzić Bryana po cichu przemknął przez pomieszczenie, zmierzając wprost do łazienki. Całkowicie przemoknięty zabrał po drodze świeżą, czystą koszulkę i parę szortów, zerkając przy okazji na łóżko swojego przyjaciela. Spał pogrążony w głębokim śnie.

Zadowolony, że uniknie długiego tłumaczenia, gdzie się podziewał przez cały wieczór, zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, chcąc wziąć szybki prysznic. Ulewny deszcz, w którym wracał do domu, wyziębił go. Odprowadzając Allison do jej mieszkania nadrobił sporo drogi. Mimo wszystko nie chciał jednak skorzystać z jej zaproszenia i schronić się przed deszczem w jej mieszkaniu. To nie miałoby sensu.

Po kilkunastu minutach, równie cicho jak wcześniej wyszedł z łazienki, gasząc światło. Idąc na palcach w stronę swojego łóżka potknął się o pozostawione na środku pokoju własne buty.

- Cholera... - zaklął szeptem modląc się, by powstałym hałasem nie obudzić Bryana. Przewracając się na drugi bok westchnął cicho, nie otwierając jednak oczu. Oddychając z ulgą Phil wskoczył szybko do łóżka.

* * *

Pomimo tłumiącej wszelkie odgłosy wykładziny, kroki idącej korytarzem Joanne dało się słyszeć już z daleka. Była umówiona z Mattem. Widywali się naprawdę rzadko, dlatego każde spotkanie było dla nich wyjątkowe. Mieszkająca od urodzenia w Oklahomie dziewczyna nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że zwiąże się z zawodowym zapaśnikiem. Matthew wtargnął w jej życie zupełnie niespodziewanie, przewracając je do góry nogami. Wszystko dzięki Elizabeth.

Zatroskana problemami przyjaciółki i jednocześnie podekscytowana spotkaniem z chłopakiem zupełnie nie zauważyła wychodzącego zza rogu mężczyzny. Zderzając się z nim, krzyknęła cicho.

- Uważaj jak leziesz! - fuknęła, łapiąc się za obolałe ramię. Posyłając mordercze spojrzenie spotkanemu mężczyźnie, podniosła głowę.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem – odparł chłopak, starając się jakoś udobruchać dziewczynę. Gdy ta tylko odgarnęła opadające na twarz ciemnorude włosy, rozpoznał ją natychmiast. - Joanne?

- Bryan! - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, natychmiast odzyskując dobry humor. - Przepraszam, że tak wyskoczyłam, to był odruch. Idziesz na siłownię?

- Właśnie stamtąd wracam – odparł Bryan.

- Sam? - spytała zaskoczona Joanne. - A gdzie Phil? - dodała, udając zmartwioną. - Myślałam, że zawsze chodzicie tam razem.

- Ma spotkanie z mediami. Wyszedł wcześnie rano – wyjaśnił Bryan.

- Być może... – przytaknęła dziewczyna. - Hej, słyszałam najnowsze wieści. Podobno Phil się z kimś spotyka, to prawda?

Bryan roześmiał się, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Sugestia Joanne rozbawiła go. Phil nie miał żadnej dziewczyny; gdyby było inaczej, z pewnością byłby pierwszą osobą, której by się z tego zwierzył.

- Phil? Spotyka? - powtórzył. - To chyba pomyłka.

- Naprawdę? - Joanne przekrzywiła głowę, odgarniając do tyłu włosy. Chciała zasiać w młodym mężczyźnie ziarno niepokoju, które doprowadzić miało do konfliktu pomiędzy nim a jego przyjacielem. - Słyszałam wyraźnie, że wczoraj miał spotkać się z dziewczyną o imieniu Allison. Siedziałam w barze i niechcący usłyszałam jego rozmowę z Kofim...

Na dźwięk znanego mu imienia, Bryan zmarszczył brwi.

- Allison? Jesteś pewna, że tak miała na imię? - zapytał. Joanne potwierdziła, kiwając głową. - Pamiętasz, co jeszcze mówili?

Dokładnie o to chodziło dziewczynie. Sądząc po minie Danielsona, nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Nie podejrzewał, że Phillip mógłby bez jego wiedzy kontaktować się z kimś, na kim mu zależało.

- Umm... Nie pamiętam zbytnio... - odparła Joanne udając, że zastanawia się nad swoją odpowiedzią. Nie chciała, by Bryan uznał, że celowo podsłuchiwała rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn. - Opowiadał tylko o tym, że widzieli się już kilka razy i że znów ma się z nią spotkać – powiedziała. - Wyrażał się o niej w bardzo pochlebny sposób. Wydaje mi się, że naprawdę mu na niej zależy.

Słuchając relacji Joanne, Bryan zacisnął mocno pięści. Jeżeli Phil bez jego wiedzy kręcił się obok Allison, pożałuje tego. I to bardzo.

- Dlaczego pytasz, Bryan? - dotarł do niego cichy głos rudowłosej dziewczyny stojącej naprzeciwko. - Czy coś się stało? - spytała zatroskana.

- Muszę już iść, Joanne. Jestem spóźniony, a mam do zrobienia jeszcze sporo rzeczy – odparł szybko, wymijając ją. - Do zobaczenia – dodał, zerkając na nią przez ramię, szybko znikając za rogiem korytarza.

* * *

Udzieliwszy kilku wywiadów dla miejscowych mediów i niewielkich rozgłośni radiowych, Phil nareszcie był wolny. Niedziele rzadko bywały aż tak zapracowane. Raz w miesiącu, kiedy WWE szykowało kilkugodzinną galę pay-per-view transmitowaną na żywo, zdarzało się, że prawie wcale nie miał chwili tylko dla siebie. Teraz, gdy po jutrzejszym show zbliżał się tydzień wolnego, atmosfera znacznie się rozluźniła. Wykorzystując okazję, mężczyzna mógł w końcu spędzić czas na własnych warunkach. Zastanawiał się tylko, dlaczego jego własne warunku ograniczały się do spędzenia kilku godzin w towarzystwie pewnej uroczej brunetki.

Po powrocie do hotelu, szybkiej zmianie ubrań, krótkiej wymianie zdań z podejrzanie niespokojnym Bryanem znów wyszedł wprost w niewielki tłum przemieszczający się w dół upalnego miasta. Jego celem była siłownia położona na wschód od centrum.

Kilkadziesiąt metrów przed budynkiem, do którego zmierzał, zobaczył ją. Szła szybko, starannie wymijając idących chodnikiem ludzi. Zarzucając torbę na jedno ramię, odgarnęła opadające na twarz kosmyki włosów, które wysunęły się z luźnego upięcia. Miała w sobie coś, co zapierało dech w piersi. Mimowolnie wziął głębszy oddech.

- Spieszysz się gdzieś? Jeśli nie, służę towarzystwem – odezwał się, gdy dziewczyna była na tyle blisko, by mogła go usłyszeć. Odrywając wzrok od płyty chodnika, spojrzała wprost na niego. Sekundę później jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

- Phil! - krzyknęła, wyraźnie ucieszona. - Co Ty tu robisz? Myślałam, że masz zajęty dzień.

- Na szczęście już nie. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy skończyłaś już pracę. Skoczymy na kawę? - zapytał zadowolony.

- Z przyjemnością – odparła dziewczyna, dołączając do niego. Odwracając się w przeciwnym kierunku, obydwoje ruszyli w stronę jej mieszkania.

Dzień powoli się kończył. Wracający z pracy przechodnie powoli opuszczali ulice, spiesząc się do domów. Spokojnie rozmawiając, Phil i Allison powoli przemierzali dzielnicę, w której mieszkała dziewczyna.

- Kiedy wrócicie do Oklahomy? - zapytała dziewczyna, gdy Phil wyjawił jej plany na nadchodzącą podróż po Ameryce Południowej. Tygodniowy urlop miał być okazją do naładowania akumulatorów przed długim tournée po innym kontynencie.

- Nie wiem – odparł. - Mam nadzieję, że jak najszybciej. Lubię to miasto – stwierdził, spoglądając na dziewczynę.

- Ja także – Allison odpowiedziała, rozglądając się dookoła. - mimo że nie zawsze wszystko idzie po mojej myśli, jest jak mój drugi dom. Tutaj mam szansę spełnić swoje marzenia.

- Moje marzenia spełniają się w każdym mieście na świecie. Czasami jednak chciałbym mieć miejsce, do którego będę mógł wrócić nie obawiając się o nic. Życie na walizkach jest świetne, ale tylko do pewnego czasu.

Starając się pocieszyć mężczyznę, Allison podniosła dłoń i pogładziła go po ramieniu. Odwracając głowę w jej kierunku uniósł kącik ust w górę, dziękując tym samym za ten gest. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, dając mu znać, że świetnie go rozumie. Sekundę później obydwoje usłyszeli krzyk.

- Brooks!

Zerkając za siebie, ich wzrok padł na idącego w ich kierunku, kipiącego złością Bryana. Na widok swojego przyjaciela Phil odsunął się odrobinę od Allison, robiąc krok naprzód.

- Bryan? Co się stało?

W mgnieniu oka chłopak pokonał dzielący ich dystans, stając twarzą w twarz z brunetem. Kompletnie zaskoczona Allison odsunęła się na bok, nie chcąc wtrącać się do ich rozmowy. Obserwując zachowanie młodszego z mężczyzn wiedziała, że nie było warto.

Następną rzeczą, która się wydarzyła, była pięść Bryana lądująca na lewej skroni Phillipa. Brunet zachwiał się, zasłaniając ręką zaatakowaną część twarzy. Allison zakryła dłonią usta. Tego się nie spodziewała.

- Co do diabła, Bryan? - spytał podniesionym głosem Phil. - Co z Tobą?

Przenosząc wzrok z mężczyzny na kobietę, Danielson uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- Spotkanie z mediami, huh? - powiedział, ponownie zwracając się do przyjaciela. - Jesteś zwykłym sukinsynem, Brooks – dodał, prychając. Rzucając Allison długie, pełne wściekłości spojrzenie, odwrócił się na pięcie, odchodząc tam, skąd przyszedł.

* * *

Sycząc z bólu, Phil dotknął rozciętego łuku brwiowego. Odsuwając zabrudzoną krwią dłoń, roztarł czerwony płyn pomiędzy palcami. Był przyzwyczajony do tego widoku. Wiele razy wracał z ringu poturbowany. Taka sytuacja nie była dla niego niczym nowym.

- Pokaż mi to...

Trzymając w ręku woreczek z lodem i z przewieszonym przez ramię białym ręcznikiem, Allison weszła szybko do swojego salonu. Zaraz po tym, jak Bryan zniknął za rogiem najbliższego budynku, przyprowadziła Phila do swojego mieszkania. Rozcięta brew nie wyglądała według niej zbyt dobrze, chciała opatrzyć ją w domu, bez świadków, którzy natychmiast zebrali się wokół nich na ulicy.

- To nic, Allison, naprawdę. Tylko mała rana – odparł mężczyzna, starając się bronić przed jej uwagą. Siadając obok niego, dziewczyna bez pytania odwróciła jego twarz w swoim kierunku, kładąc dłoń na jego drugim policzku.

- Mała rana, akurat... - mruknęła, bardziej do siebie. Ściągając ręcznik z ramienia, delikatnie przyłożyła go do brwi Phila, dociskając lekko. Brunet snów syknął. - O co poszło? - zapytała cicho.

- Opowiadałem Ci wczoraj o tym, że Bryan nie wie, że się z Tobą widuję. Skądś musiał się o tym dowiedzieć – odrzekł Phillip, krzywiąc się, gdy dziewczyna znów przyłożyła do jego twarzy ręcznik, tym razem z zawiniętym wewnątrz lodem.

- Był strasznie wściekły. Zawsze się tak zachowuje? - zdziwiła się. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

- Z reguły nie. Jest raczej spokojny.

- Chyba jednak za bardzo zaszedłeś mu za skórę... - powiedziała brunetka, a przez jej twarz przebiegł cień uśmiechu. - Może lepiej będzie, jeśli dzisiaj nie będziesz się z nim spotykał? - zasugerowała. - Pokój Roberta jest wolny, jeśli chciałbyś tu przenocować, nie ma problemu...

Cisza, która zapadła między nimi, trwała kilka minut. W tym czasie dziewczyna bardzo ostrożnie przykładała lód do twarzy Phila, skupiając się na lżej już krwawiącej ranie. Gdy na chwilę oderwała od niej wzrok, przenosząc go na oczy mężczyzny spostrzegła, że ten wpatruje się w nią intensywnie.

- Boli? - zapytała, unosząc brew do góry. Kręcąc głową, zaprzeczył. - Więc o co chodzi?

Wahając się kilka sekund, brunet odetchnął głęboko. Gdy Allison była tak blisko, nie mógł nad sobą panować.

- Dziękuję... - rzekł powoli, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, jednocześnie kładąc rękę na jej dłoni, która przyciśnięta była do jego lewej skroni. Nie ruszając się, dziewczyna obserwowała, jak jego twarz przybliża się do niej, aż w końcu mężczyzna przycisnął swoje usta do jej ust.


	9. Chapter 9

Poranne słońce leniwie wlewało się przez nieszczelnie zasłonięte okna, padając wprost na twarz śpiącego mężczyzny. Wiercąc się niespokojnie uchylił jedną powiekę, próbując zlokalizować źródło drażniącego światła. Patrząc przez dłuższą chwilę na okno, otworzył w końcu oczy i podniósł głowę, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował.

Pokój Roberta w mieszkaniu Allison nie był duży ani przesadnie urządzony, jednak Phil był zadowolony. Gdyby nie propozycja dziewczyny, nie miałby gdzie spędzić nocy; powrót do pokoju, w którym zakwaterował się razem z Bryanem odpadał. Mężczyzna podejrzewał, że kolejne spotkanie z przyjacielem mogłoby znów zakończyć się bójką. Tak samo sądziła Allison.

Myśląc o dziewczynie, bezsilnie opadł z powrotem na łóżko.

Nie wiedział, co dokładnie sprawiło, że poprzedniego dnia ja pocałował. Podejrzewał, że zrobił to pod wpływem emocji; chwili, w której dziewczyna znajdowała się tak blisko niego, że nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Mimo wszystko nie żałował, że tak się stało. Gdyby znów miał taki wybór, podejrzewał, że zachowałby się tak samo.

Podnosząc rękę z łóżka sięgnął na półkę stojącą na podłodze obok niego, zabierając z niej swoją komórkę i sprawdzając godzinę. Dochodziła ósma. Od bardzo dawna nie przespał całej nocy. Jego bezsenność doprowadzała go momentami do szaleństwa. Tym razem czuł się wyjątkowo wypoczęty. Odkładając telefon z powrotem na półkę, przesunął dłońmi po twarzy. W tym wypadku sen był błogosławieństwem.

Kiedy kilkanaście minut później wstał, zakładając na siebie koszulkę i spodnie poczuł dobiegający z kuchni zapach. Zaintrygowany podszedł szybko do drzwi, otworzył je i wyszedł z pokoju, idąc w stronę kuchni. Widok, jaki zastał, stając w progu, był zaskakujący.

Przy kuchence stała Allison, od czasu do czasu mieszając coś na patelni stojącej na palniku. Otwarte szeroko okno wpuszczało do mieszkania odrobinę delikatnego wiatru, co sprawiało, że wiszące w nim firany drgały lekko. Zwiewna sukienka, którą miała na sobie dziewczyna, idealnie podkreślała jej zgrabną figurę sprawiając, że mężczyzna siłą zmuszał się, by oderwać od niej wzrok. Prychnął pod nosem, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Co się z nim ostatnio działo?

- Głodny?

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy stojąca na drugim końcu pomieszczenia dziewczyna odwróciła się twarzą do niego, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem. W tym samym momencie jego żołądek dał o sobie znać. Odpowiadając uśmiechem, zrobił krok naprzód.

- Można tak powiedzieć – powiedział. - Dzień dobry – dodał, witając się z nią.

Oglądając się za siebie, Allison sprawdziła stan przygotowywanego przez siebie posiłku. Łapiąc leżącą pod ręką ścierkę, wytarła w nią pospiesznie dłonie, sięgając do szafek znajdujących się ponad jej głową.

- Śniadanie będzie za kilka minut. Jeśli chcesz skorzystać z łazienki, jest naprzeciwko pokoju Roberta. Czuj się jak u siebie – rzekła, nie patrząc na mężczyznę.

Gdy wrócił z powrotem do kuchni, na stole stały już dwa talerze z wciąż parującymi jeszcze omletami. Porcje nie były małe, co w przypadku głodu Phila było nawet pocieszające. Patrząc jednak na identyczną porcję jedzenia dziewczyny, mężczyzna uniósł brwi w górę, siadając na krześle stojącym najbliżej drzwi.

- Zjesz to wszystko? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem w głosie.

- Dlaczego nie? - odpowiedziała tym samym tonem Allison. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia uśmiechnęła się do niego, co sprawiło, że trochę mu ulżyło. Miał wrażenie, że brunetka jest zdystansowana i zawstydzona wczorajszym pocałunkiem. On bynajmniej nie był. - Nie doceniasz kobiet. My też lubimy jeść. Smacznego – dodała.

Była dobrą kucharką. Przywołując w pamięci większość knajp, w których miał okazję jadać cokolwiek, musiał przyznać, że dawno nie jadł niczego tak dobrego, mimo, że był to tylko omlet.

Jedząc w ciszy, czuł na sobie wzrok siedzącej naprzeciwko niego dziewczyny. Przyglądała mu się ukradkiem, lustrując jego twarz. Podnosząc głowę znad talerza, spojrzał wprost w jej oczy.

- Rana wygląda trochę lepiej – powiedziała spokojnie, jednak z wyraźnie wymalowaną troską na twarzy. - Ale ślad na policzku pewnie przez jakiś czas zostanie.

- Wyjaśnię to dziś z Danielsonem – odpowiedział Phil, uciekając przed jej wzrokiem. Nie wiedział, co ma jej w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć. - Dziękuję za przenocowanie mnie, Allison – zdecydował się w końcu na krótkie słowa podziękowania.

- Nie ma za co. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze Ci się spało? - zapytała. - Wiem, że pokój nastolatka to nie jest wymarzone miejsce dla supergwiazdy, ale mimo wszystko lepsze to, niż nic.

- Zrobiłaś błąd, że mi to zaproponowałaś – przerwał jej zdanie mężczyzna, podnosząc na nią spojrzenie. Allison popatrzyła na niego pytająco. - Teraz będę tu częstym gościem.

- Czuj się zaproszony – odparła dziewczyna. Przez chwilę milczeli, po czym odezwała się ponownie. - To Twój ostatni wieczór w mieście?

- Tak – przytaknął Phil. - Jutro rano mam samolot do Chicago. A Ty? Masz jakieś plany na wieczór?

- Raczej nie. Do południa mam zajęcia, później wpadnę na salę trochę poćwiczyć. Dlaczego pytasz? - powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Może miałabyś ochotę zobaczyć jak pracuję? - zaproponował mężczyzna.

- Nie wiem, czy dam radę to wytrzymać – Allison przekrzywiła głowę, mrużąc lekko oczy. Phil był pewien, że robi to zupełnie świadomie, chcąc wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Czując się niekomfortowo, poprawił się niespokojnie na swoim krześle. Dziewczyna roześmiała się, widząc niepewną minę Phillipa. - Gdzie i kiedy mam się stawić? - zapytała po chwili.

* * *

- Jak Twój weekend?

Korzystając z przerwy między zajęciami, Megan usiadła obok Allison, przerzucając przez ramię swój ręcznik. Uśmiechając się w stronę swojej przyjaciółki, brunetka nie przerwała masowania obolałych kolan.

- Świetnie. A Twój? - odpowiedziała, zwracając się do blondynki.

- Wow. Widzę, że jesteś w dobrym nastroju. Zdradzisz mi, dlaczego? - Megan przysunęła się bliżej dziewczyny, wycierając mokrą twarz.

Nie przestając się uśmiechać, Allison wzięła do ręki stojącą na ławce obok butelkę z wodą. Upijając łyk płynu, spojrzała przed siebie pilnując, by nikt inny nie słyszał ich rozmowy.

- Miałaś rację – powiedziała cicho.

- Wspaniale. A z czym?

- Nie skończyło się na jednym spotkaniu – kontynuowała Allison. Usłyszawszy wyznanie dziewczyny, Megan otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- O mój boże! - pisnęła cicho. - Znowu ten facet? Odezwał się do Ciebie? Długo o nim nie wspominałaś! - mówiła szybko, pochylając się w stronę brunetki.

- Bo odezwał się do mnie dopiero w piątek wieczorem. Wrócił z podróży służbowej i chciał się ze mną spotkać. Bardzo nalegał, więc się zgodziłam – wyjaśniła jej przyjaciółka. - Spotkaliśmy się w sobotę. Wczoraj odprowadził mnie z pracy do domu, a potem...

- Co potem? - przerwała jej Megan. - Został u Ciebie?

Allison pokiwała głową, podciągając pod brodę prawe kolano.

- Spałaś z nim? - zapytała głośno blondynka. Gwałtowny ruch dłoni przyjaciółki uciszył ją, jednak nie zmniejszył poziomu jej zaskoczenia. - Oszalałaś? - dodała, ściszając ton głosu.

- Nie. Nie mógł wrócić do hotelu, dlatego pozwoliłam mu przenocować w pokoju Roberta. Do niczego nie doszło – odparła Allison, uspokajając Megan. - Wieczorem znów się spotykamy.

- Facet nie traci czasu... - mruknęła dziewczyna. - Jak mu na imię?

Drobna brunetka wstała z ławki, zabierając przy okazji swoje rzeczy. Czekając chwilę na Megan, ruszyła w końcu w stronę wyjścia z sali.

- Phil – powiedziała, przepuszczając pozostałych studentów. - Wyjeżdża jutro rano, dlatego pewnie nie będziemy się widzieć przez jakiś czas.

- Dużo podróżuje. Jest biznesmenem? - zapytała Meg.

Allison uśmiechnęła się, próbując wyobrazić sobie Phila w roli biznesmena. Musiała przyznać, że było to niemożliwe.

- Nie... Jest profesjonalnym zapaśnikiem – rzekła, podchodząc do swojej szafki.

- Nieźle. Mój były facet był wiernym fanem, często oglądałam z nim różne transmisje na źywo. Ta cała historia zaczyna mi się coraz bardziej podobać – przyznała Meg. - Czy ten Twój Phil nie jest przypadkiem nikim znanym? - zapytała żartobliwym tonem, nie licząc na poważną odpowiedź przyjaciółki.

- W zasadzie...

Szafka, którą otwierała dziewczyna, została nagle gwałtownie zamknięta. Dłoń Megan przytrzymała metalowe drzwiczki, a jej twarz znalazła się tuż przed twarzą Allison.

- Mów, Allison. Wszystko – zażądała twardo widząc, że jej przyjaciółka chce coś przed nią ukryć.

- Phil Brooks. Mówi Ci to coś? - zapytała cicho brunetka. Jej rozmówczyni zmarszczyła czoło, przeczesując w pamięci wszystkie znane jej nazwiska zapaśników. W końcu, kręcąc przecząco głowa, spojrzała z powrotem na przyjaciółkę. - CM Punk? - powiedziała cicho Allison, uważnie rozglądając się dookoła.

Oczy Megan zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Otwierając i zamykając kilkakrotnie usta, patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na stojącą przed nią dziewczynę.

- Ten... ten Punk? - wydukała w końcu, otrząsnąwszy się z szoku.

- Znasz go? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Allison.

- Czy go znam? Jest jednym z najlepszych! Dlaczego nic wcześniej nie powiedziałaś? - zapytała z wyrzutem Meg, puszczając drzwiczki szafki.

- Dowiedziałam się przypadkiem. Oglądałam telewizję i wpadłam na jego program – odparła brunetka, otwierając szafkę i zabierając z niej swoje rzeczy.

- Chyba zacznę Ci zazdrościć – Megan uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, otwierając własną szafkę. - Nie mogłabyś napomknąć mu, że masz przyjaciółkę, która szuka faceta? - dodała, przeszukując torbę wiszącą na jej ramieniu. Allison roześmiała się wesoło, słuchając przyjaciółki.

- Masz to jak w banku, Meg – odpowiedziała cicho.

* * *

Odrywając się leniwie od ust siedzącego obok niej mężczyzny, Joanne wtuliła się mocno w jego tors wdychając zapach, który tak bardzo uwielbiała. Mrucząc cicho z zadowoleniem, uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Takie momenty uwielbiała najbardziej; siedząc ze swoim ukochanym w pokoju, mając go tylko dla siebie, czuła się szczęśliwa.

- Joanne, skarbie, wiesz, że mógłbym siedzieć tu z Tobą godzinami... - błogą ciszę przerwał głos Matta, który delikatnym ruchem odsunął od niej swoją głowę, próbując wyswobodzić się z oplatających go ramion. - ...ale za godzinę powinienem być w arenie.

- Powinieneś, co nie znaczy, że musisz tam być, prawda? - rudowłosa dziewczyna podniosła wzrok, patrząc na twarz mężczyzny. - Posiedź tu ze mną jeszcze, nie chcę znowu zostawać sama w hotelu – powiedziała, zwijając usta w podkówkę.

- Przecież zostaję w Oklahomie cały tydzień. Jeszcze się mną znudzisz – zaoponował Matt. Młoda kobieta przytuliła się mocniej, nie mając zamiaru wypuścić go z uścisku.

- Tobą nie znudzę się nigdy – odpowiedziała, podnosząc głowę wyżej, chcąc dosięgnąć jego ust. - Proszę? - szepnęła, składając na nich czuły pocałunek.

- Jo, bardzo bym chciał, ale...

Jego zdanie zostało przerwane namiętnym pocałunkiem, podczas którego Joanne wspięła się na kolana mężczyzny, siadając na nich. Odsunąwszy się od niego, spojrzała na niego z błyskiem w oku.

- Jeszcze pół godzinki... - powiedziała, przechylając głowę. - Chyba tyle możesz mi poświęcić, prawda?

Tracąc wszelkie argumenty, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, oddając jej pocałunek. Podczas gdy jego dłonie przyciskały do niego ciało Joanne, jej ręce błądziły po jego torsie, szukając sposobu, by zdjąć jego koszulkę.

- Wiesz, że jeśli teraz coś zaczniesz, będziesz musiała to dokończyć, kiedy wrócę? - zapytał Matt, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny.

- Spokojnie, tygrysie – odparła, posyłając mu zalotne spojrzenie spod swoich długich rzęs. - Czasu starczy, żeby wszystko dokończyć. A na Twój powrót zaplanowałam całkowicie inną niespodziankę – wymruczała, nachylając się powoli nad twarzą mężczyzny...

* * *

- Oszalałeś, prawda? Nie zaprosiłeś jej tutaj!

- Nie oszalałem. Tak, zaprosiłem ją. Właśnie tutaj.

- Albo jesteś wyjątkowym idiotą, albo okropnym masochistą. Jak wytłumaczysz się z tego Bryanowi?

- Nie mam zamiaru nikomu z niczego się tłumaczyć. Trzeba było trzymać język za zębami, mądralo.

- Niczego mu nie powiedziałem! Nie widziałem się z nim od dwóch dni!

Phil machnął ręką, ignorując ostatnie słowa siedzącego obok niego Kofiego. Gdy tylko wyjawił przyjacielowi, że spodziewa się pojawienia Allison, Ghańczyk wybuchnął, czyniąc mu niedorzeczne wyrzuty. Po wcześniejszym spięciu atmosfera między nimi była bardzo napięta.

- Pomijając to; co zrobisz, jeśli wpadniecie na Bryana? - Kofi uniósł pytająco brew, patrząc na bruneta. - Nie mam zamiaru Was od siebie odciągać – ostrzegł go.

- Nie będziesz musiał. Jeżeli Danielson tak bardzo pragnie rozlewu krwi, to go dostanie. Nie ważne czy tu, czy gdzieś w ciemnej ulicy – zadeklarował Phil, wyciągając w torby swój telefon. Wpatrując się przez moment w wyświetlacz wstał, chowając go szybko do kieszeni spodni. - Już tutaj jest – oznajmił, zabierając się do wyjścia.

- Kto? Bryan? - Kofi zrobił to samo, idąc za wrestlerem. - Nic nowego, mijałem go, kiedy wchodziłem do areny – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

- Nie Bryan. Allison.

Wbijając wzrok w tył głowy Phila, Kofi skrzywił się lekko. Nie poznawał swojego przyjaciela. Odkąd poznał tę dziewczynę, zachowywał się inaczej, niż zwykle. Stał się swoim przeciwieństwem; nie był już wiecznie nachmurzonym mężczyzną.

- Zmieniłeś się, Phil. I nie wiem, czy mi się to podoba – powiedział głośno, zamykając za sobą drzwi i wychodząc za Punkiem na korytarz.

- Nie Tobie ma się coś podobać – odburknął mężczyzna, nie odwracając się do niego.

- Posłuchaj siebie przez moment. Robisz wszystko, żeby przypodobać się Allison. Czy ona w ogóle to zauważa?

- Gdyby tego nie robiła, nie byłoby jej tu dzisiaj. Poza tym wczoraj...

W porę powstrzymując dalszą część swojej wypowiedzi, Phillip zamknął usta, zaciskając mocno szczęki. Mało brakowało, a powiedziałby o kilka słów za dużo.

Ustaliwszy wcześniej wszystko z ochroną, skierował swoje kroki prosto w stronę wyjścia na parking za obiektem. Otwierając drzwi, już z daleka zauważył stojącą przy ścianie dziewczynę. Oglądając się na idącego za nim Kofiego, syknął w jego kierunku.

- W porządku, już rozumiem – odparł chłopak, odwracając się na pięcie i wracając z powrotem do budynku. Upewniwszy się, że został na miejscu sam, Phil popatrzył ponownie w stronę Allison.

Wciąż nie był pewien, co ma robić. Rano obydwoje zachowywali się normalnie, jakby wczorajszy pocałunek nie miał miejsca. Wszelkie próby rozpoczęcia rozmowy na jego temat były zbywane przez dziewczynę. To sprawiało, że był lekko skołowany.

Podchodząc do niej i kładąc rękę na jej plecach, uśmiechnął się. Sama myśl o dotknięciu tej dziewczyny wywoływała u niego zadowolenie. Żadna z poprzednich kobiet, z którymi był związany, nie wzbudzała w nim takich emocji. Kofi miał rację. Zmienił się, a ta zmiana mu się podobała.

- Cieszę się, ze przyszłaś, Al – powiedział cicho, nachylając się do jej ucha. Odwróciła się zaskoczona, wydając z siebie cichy dźwięk. Widząc wesołą twarz Phila, odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

- Nie mogłam tego przegapić. To jedyna okazja, kiedy mogę zobaczyć na żywo, jak skaczesz po arenie – odpowiedziała, pozwalając, by mężczyzna złożył krótki, przyjacielski pocałunek na jej policzku, a następnie skierował ją w stronę wejścia do budynku. Zauważył, że była wyraźnie spięta, jakby rozważała każdy swój ruch.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał cicho, otwierając przed nią drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, kiwając głową. W tym samym momencie zadzwoniła jej komórka. Sięgając szybko do kieszeni, odebrała go.

- Megan? Co się stało?

Zatrzymała się, a Phil przyglądał się jej z uwagą. Wyraz jej twarzy z sekundy na sekundę zmieniał się, z wesołego na pełen niedowierzania. Zaniepokojony mężczyzna stanął bliżej, próbując zorientować się, o co chodzi.

- Powiedz, że żartujesz... - powiedziała dziewczyna, nabierając głośno powietrza do swoich płuc. Chwilę później jęknęła wznosząc oczy w górę. - To pewne? - zapytała, zamykając je. - Dzięki. Tak, do zobaczenia... - z westchnieniem zakończyła rozmowę, zatrzaskując klapkę telefonu. - To jest jakiś koszmar... - szepnęła, otwierając oczy.

- Coś się stało? - usłyszała głos Phila, który niepewnie zrobił krok w jej kierunku.

- Ktoś włamał się, zdemolował i podpalił siłownię, w której pracuję. W tej chwili płonie cały budynek... - odparła Allison. - Prawdopodobnie straciłam nie tylko pracę, ale też miejsce do ćwiczeń.

- Cholera... - Phil przeczesał dłonią włosy. - Przykro mi.

Dziewczyna zakryła twarz, oddychając głęboko. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim zebrała się w sobie i odważyła znów spojrzeć na kompana.

- Przepraszam, nie mówmy teraz o tym. Obiecałeś, że mnie oprowadzisz – z trudnością zmieniła temat, siląc się na uśmiech.

W odpowiedzi Phil podniósł dłoń, wskazując jej korytarz, który rozciągał się przed nimi.

- Tędy droga.

* * *

Zatrzymując się przy kolejnych z rzędu drzwiach, Phil odwrócił się twarzą do idącej obok niego dziewczyny.

- A to moja szatnia – rzekł, otwierając drzwi do pustego pomieszczenia. - W zasadzie nie różni się niczym od pozostałych – dodał, zaglądając do środka. - Kiedy przyjdzie moja kolej, odprowadzę Cię na halę. Chyba, że wolisz obejrzeć wszystko tutaj? - spytał.

Allison rozejrzała się po szatni, uważnie oglądając każdy detal. Zaaferowana informacjami, jakie przekazała jej Megan, nie potrafiła skupić się na niczym dłużej, niż kilka sekund.

Odwróciła się w stronę wrestlera dokładnie w momencie, w którym jego uwagę zwrócił mężczyzna idący korytarzem. Rzucając jej krótkie „przepraszam", wyszedł szybko, witając go.

- Hej, nie widziałeś może Ortona? Nie mogę go złapać, a mamy jeszcze sporo rzeczy do obgadania przed walką – zwrócił się do niego, ściskając w tym czasie jego dłoń.

Rozmówca, bardziej zainteresowany stojącą za Philem dziewczyną, niż nim samym, zatrzymał się, zbierając myśli.

- Wydaje mi się, że jest w cateringu – odparł, ponownie rzucając okiem na rozglądającą się po szatni Allison. - Nie przedstawisz nas? - dorzucił, uśmiechając się do Phillipa.

- Allison, pozwól – na dźwięk głosu mężczyzny, dziewczyna spojrzała w ich kierunku. - To jest Jason. Jason, to Allison – przedstawił ich sobie Phil, chcąc jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą. Zainteresowanie, jakim obdarzył dziewczynę Jay, nie było dla niego komfortową sytuacją.

- Przyjaciele nazywają mnie Kapitanem Charyzmą – zwrócił się do niej Jason, posyłając jej swój firmowy uśmiech. Ściskając jego dłoń, dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech. Krótkie, znaczące chrząknięcie stojącego w drzwiach Phila przerwało ich interakcję. - Miło było Cię poznać, Allison. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zobaczymy – dodał Jay.

- Mnie również – odparła Allison. Obserwując w ciszy, jak wysoki blondyn znika za rogiem, czuła na sobie wzrok stojącego obok bruneta.

- Daj mi kilka minut, All – poprosił szybko, wpatrując się w nią. - Muszę coś załatwić, zaraz do Ciebie wrócę.

Nie czekając na jej reakcję, zniknął, podążając śladami Jasona. Opierając się o framugę drzwi, brunetka przymknęła na chwilę oczy. Była w budynku od kilkunastu minut, a jedyne, czego pragnęła, to wrócić do domu, zaszyć się w łóżku i nie wychodzić z niego przez kilka następnych dni.

Kiedy uniosła powieki, jej wzrok padł na postać idącą korytarzem na wprost niej. Mrużąc oczy, rozpoznała charakterystyczną niską sylwetkę mężczyzny. Tę samą, która wczorajszego dnia pospiesznie oddalała się spod jej domu. Odrywając ramię od framugi, bez zastanowienia wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

- Bryan? Zaczekaj moment!


	10. Chapter 10

Patrząc na biegnącą w jego kierunku dziewczynę, Bryan przystanął, z niepokojem rozglądając się dookoła. Jeżeli Allison była w budynku, oznaczało to, że gdzieś w pobliżu był także Punk.

- Nie martw się, Phila tu nie ma – uprzedziła jego pytanie, podchodząc bliżej i stając tuż przed nim. - Możemy chwilę porozmawiać?

Bez słowa, Bryan otworzył drzwi prowadzące do jego szatni, pozwalając jej wejść do środka. Gdy sam zrobił to samo, zamknął pomieszczenie, nie chcąc przyjmować nieproszonych gości.

- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał, odwracając się w stronę dziewczyny.

- Bryan, myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym, co stało się wczoraj...

Uciszył ją gestem dłoni, po czym skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- To sprawa między mną a Brooksem. Allison, trzymaj się od tego z daleka – poprosił Bryan.

- Czuję, ze to wszystko dzieje się przeze mnie – wyjaśniła brunetka, podchodząc do niego. - Chciałabym, żebyście przestali. Jesteście przecież przyjaciółmi!

- Jesteś jego dziewczyną?

Słowa blondyna zbiły dziewczynę z tropu. Nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, wpatrywała się w niego przez kilka długich sekund. W tym czasie Bryan uniósł brwi, czekając na jej odpowiedź.

- Dlaczego w ogóle...? Jakie to ma znaczenie? - odparła dziewczyna.

Cofając się, złapał za klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Wciąż patrząc na twarz brunetki, odsunął się z jej drogi.

- Sądzę, że powinnaś już wyjść – powiedział szorstkim tonem.

- Słucham? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem dziewczyna.

- Wyjdź, zanim użyję bardziej nieprzyjemnych słów – zagroził.

Wciąż będąc w szoku, spełniła jego prośbę. Allison wyszła szybko z szatni Bryana, nie oglądając się za siebie. Stojąc już na korytarzu, odwróciła się przodem do młodego mężczyzny, napotykając jego spojrzenie.

- Nie jestem dziewczyną Phila; to po prostu się dobry znajomy – wyrzuciła z siebie, nie dając mu dojść do słowa. - Nie wiem, kto nagadał Ci takich bzdur.

-Allison?

Obydwoje odwrócili głowy w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos. Z końca korytarza szedł w ich stronę Phil, patrząc z niepokojem na dziewczynę i niewysokiego blondyna.

Nie spodziewał się, że zostawiając Allison samą na kilka minut, odnajdzie ją w towarzystwie Bryana. Przyglądając się jej twarzy zauważył, że wrócił w porę. Myśl o tym, że Danielson mógłby wyrządzić jej jakąkolwiek krzywdę wstrząsnęła nim. Przyspieszając kroku, niemal natychmiast pokonał pozostałe dzielące ich metry.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, odruchowo stając pomiędzy brunetką a swoim przyjacielem. Rzucając mu pełne złości spojrzenie, odwrócił twarz w stronę Allison. Spuściła głowę, uciekając przed jego wzrokiem.

- Nie martw się. Tylko rozmawialiśmy – odpowiedział za nią Bryan, akcentując ostatnie słowo swojej wypowiedzi. Odwzajemniając mordercze spojrzenie, stanął bliżej Phila. - Nie mam przecież zamiaru ukraść Ci dziewczyny, Brooks – dodał, mierząc go wzrokiem.

- O co Ci do diabła chodzi? - Phillip zwęził oczy, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny. - Nie mam pojęcia co i od kogo usłyszałeś, ale jesteś idiotą, jeśli w to uwierzyłeś.

- Byłem idiotą, zwierzając Ci się z rzeczy, w których powinieneś mi pomóc, a Ty, zamiast to zrobić, wolałeś podkopywać pode mną dołki! - rzekł ostro Bryan, podnosząc głos. - Często tak robisz? Często bierzesz dla siebie to, co do Ciebie nie powinno należeć?

Zapominając o konsekwencjach, Phil podniósł pięść, z zamiarem wymierzenia ciosu prosto w szczękę stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Miał zamiar odpłacić mu tym samym, co wczoraj spotkało jego - solidnym łomotem. Nie dbał o to, że prawdopodobnie skończy się to dla niego niezbyt dobrze; chciał rozwiązać sprawę tu i teraz.

Delikatna dłoń, która oplotła jego przedramię w mgnieniu oka przywróciła mu rozsądek. Zatrzymując pięść w połowie drogi, odwrócił głowę w stronę stojącej tuż za nim drobnej dziewczyny. Jej twarz była kompletnie przerażona; duże, szare oczy były szeroko otwarte, a usta lekko rozchylone. Znów mógł dostrzec, jak bardzo była piękna i po raz kolejny zrobiło to na nim ogromne wrażenie.

- Przestań... - poprosiła, zniżając głos do szeptu. Następnie pociągnęła go lekko w swoim kierunku, przenosząc na moment wzrok na Bryana. Nie stawiając oporu, Phil cofnął się pod wpływem jej szarpnięcia. Stając w bezpiecznej odległości, rzucił wciąż pełne gniewu spojrzenie chłopakowi.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez kilka długich chwil, wnikliwie obserwując swoje ruchy. Wciąż przestraszona Allison zacisnęła mocniej rękę wokół przedramienia mężczyzny, przerywając chwilę ciszy, jaka nastała między całą trójką.

- Chodźmy, Phil... - powiedziała, patrząc na jego profil. Rzucając jej ukradkowe spojrzenie, wrestler skinął głową, rozluźniając się trochę. Zostawiając za sobą stojącego w drzwiach szatni Bryana, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w drogę powrotną, prawie ciągnięty przez Allison.

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, Phil zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wciąż zaaferowany dotykiem dłoni dziewczyny na swojej ręce, spojrzał w jej kierunku, wyraźnie poruszony. Zauważając to, Allison rozluźniła szybko uścisk, odsuwając od niego dłoń i chowając ją do kieszeni. Uciekając wzrokiem przed spojrzeniem mężczyzny, zrobiła kilka kroków w tył.

- Nie powinnam była tu przychodzić – powiedziała cicho, wbijając obydwie ręce do kieszeni. - Lepiej będzie, jeśli już pójdę. Nie chcę stwarzać Ci kolejnych kłopotów.

To był błąd. Po raz kolejny jej obecność skończyła się źle dla Phillipa. Żałowała, że przyjęła jego zaproszenie i zjawiła się tego dnia w jego pracy. Jeśli natychmiast stąd wyjdzie, może uda się uniknąć kolejnych nieszczęść.

Wymijając mężczyznę i podchodząc do drzwi, nacisnęła klamkę. Nie zwracając uwagi na jego protesty, wyszła na korytarz, idąc w kierunku wyjścia z budynku.

- Allison, stój! - krzyknął, wybiegając za nią. - Zaczekaj moment! - dodał, przekrzykując szum rozmów ludzi, którzy kręcili się wokół. Zauważywszy, że jego prośby nie odnoszą skutku, zrezygnował z dalszych prób. Opuściwszy ręce wzdłuż ciała, zgarbiony odwrócił się w stronę szatni, wracając do niej niechętnie.

* * *

_„227 SW 25th Street, jutro o 12. Zapytaj o Michaela. Zaufaj mi. Phil"_

Allison przez kilka minut wpatrywała się w treść wiadomości, jaką przesłał jej Phil poprzedniej nocy. Bezskutecznie próbował dodzwonić się do niej przez cały miniony wieczór, chcąc wyjaśnić z nią wszystko, co poszło nie tak w arenie. Początkowo ignorując ciągle dzwoniący telefon, Allison w końcu wyłączyła aparat, ze złością wrzucając go do szuflady szafki stojącej przy łóżku w jej sypialni.

Z trudem usnęła. Budząc się rano, była potwornie zmęczona. Leżąc przez dłuższą chwilę w swoim łóżku debatowała, czy w ogóle z niego wstawać. Jej rozmyślania przerwało głośne pukanie do drzwi, które skutecznie wyrwało ją z rozkopanej pościeli. Z głośnym westchnieniem wstała, powoli wlekąc się w stronę przedpokoju.

- Idę - krzyknęła, kiedy pukanie nie ustawało. - Idę! - powtórzyła ostrzejszym tonem, podchodząc do drzwi i przekręcając zamek. Kiedy je otworzyła, jej oczom ukazała się sylwetka wysokiej blondynki. - Co się dzieje, Meg? - rzuciła, wpuszczając przyjaciółkę do środka. - Walisz w drzwi, jakby co najmniej ktoś umarł.

- O to samo mogę zapytać Ciebie, Al. Dzwonię do Ciebie od wczoraj, dlaczego nie odbierasz telefonu? - zapytała z wyrzutem Megan. Nie zważając na zły humor brunetki weszła w głąb mieszkania, czując się zupełnie jak u siebie w domu.

- Wyłączyłam telefon. Nie miałam ochoty z nikim rozmawiać – wyjaśniła dziewczyna, idąc za swoją przyjaciółką. - Jeśli chcesz się czegokolwiek napić, obsłuż się. Ja się dziś do tego nie nadaję – wyznała cicho.

Wchodząc do kuchni, Megan niemal od razu przystąpiła do nalewania wody do wysokiej szklanki. Upijając łyk napoju, odwróciła się do tyłu, patrząc na Allison. Widząc jej wyraz twarzy, natychmiast odstawiła szklankę, patrząc na brunetkę.

- Wyglądasz jak kupa nieszczęść, Al – przyznała. - Przyszłam nie w porę? - dodała, rozglądając się po jej mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu czegoś. - Wiesz, jeśli nie jesteś sama, mogę wpaść później; po prostu mi powiedz...

- Jestem sama, Meg; niby kto miałby tu jeszcze być? - zapytała brunetka, podążając za wzrokiem koleżanki. Chwilę rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, blondynka odwróciła głowę z powrotem w kierunku Allison, unosząc znacząco brwi w górę.

- No wiesz... Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że byłaś wczoraj umówiona... - zaczęła, dając możliwość zakończenia jej wypowiedzi przez samą zainteresowaną. Machając dłonią w powietrzu, Allison skrzywiła się, sięgając po kolejną szklankę. Nalewając sobie wody, chwilę myślała nad tym, co powiedzieć.

- Z wczorajszego spotkania nic nie wyszło – oznajmiła, upijając łyk z naczynia.

Wyraz twarzy Megan zmienił się z zaciekawionego na pełen niedowierzania pomieszanego z rozczarowaniem. Zwracając się w kierunku przyjaciółki, oparła dłonie na blacie szafki kuchennej, przy której obydwie stały.

- Jak to? - jęknęła, niemal wychodząc z siebie w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

Allison wzruszyła ramionami, wylewając resztki wody do zlewu i opłukując szklankę.

- Zrezygnowałam z niego – wyjaśniła krótko, nie wgłębiając się w szczegóły.

- Dlaczego? - drążyła Megan, nie odrywając wzroku od stojącej obok dziewczyny.

- Stwierdziłam, że tak będzie lepiej.

Zaciskając mocno usta, odwróciła głowę w stronę Megan i popatrzyła na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem. Dwie godziny snu to stanowczo za mało, by móc normalnie funkcjonować. Dlaczego, kiedy akurat tego potrzebowała, nie mogła zmrużyć oka?

Czekając szersze wyjaśnienia przyjaciółki, Megan uniosła w górę jedną brew. To wszystko? „Stwierdziłam, że tak będzie lepiej"? Tylko dlatego? Otwierając usta z zamiarem zadania następnych pytań podskoczyła w miejscu, słysząc głośny dzwonek dzwoniącego telefonu stacjonarnego. Nie widząc reakcji ze strony brunetki, spojrzała na nią wymownie.

- Nie odbierzesz? - zapytała. Allison pokręciła przecząco głową. - W porządku. Ja to zrobię.

Kierując swoje kroki w stronę telefonu całkowicie zignorowała jej dłoń lądującą na jej ramieniu. Wyrywając się w uścisku przyjaciółki podeszła do aparatu i podniosła słuchawkę z zamiarem odebrania przychodzącego połączenia.

- Megan Millers, nawet nie próbuj tergo robić. Ostrzegam Cię! - powiedziała Allison, wskazując dłonią w jej kierunku. Patrząc na dzwoniący telefon, Megan znów przeniosła swój wzrok na przyjaciółkę.

- W porządku – odparła, nie odkładając jednak słuchawki. - Ale w zamian za to czekam na wyjaśnienia.

Zgadzając się na jej warunki, Allison z ulgą patrzyła, jak Megan odkłada słuchawkę telefonu, pozwalając mu dzwonić jeszcze przez kilka sekund. Kiedy natarczywy dźwięk ustał, spojrzały na siebie w milczeniu. Ciszę przerwało krótkie, stanowcze pytanie blondynki.

- Więc?

* * *

Opuszczając hotel Joanne zwolniła kroku, dostrzegając siedzącego samotnie Bryana. Zmuszając idącego tuż za nią Matta do zatrzymania się, obejrzała się na niego, rzucając mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Co z Bryanem? - odezwała się, po części domyślając się powodu, dla którego chłopak był tak markotny. Zerkając przez jej ramię, Matthew wzruszył ramionami, przyglądając się przyjacielowi.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Od wczoraj chodzi jak struty. Pytałem Kofiego, ale nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć – odparł, stawiając na podłodze swoje bagaże.

- Może powinniśmy z nim porozmawiać? - zaproponowała Joanne. - Nie wygląda dobrze, może rozmowa mu pomoże?

- Jo, nie wiem, czy to cokolwiek zmieni. Jeśli sam nie szuka rozmowy, po co wchodzić z butami w jego życie? - odparł powątpiewająco Matt. Wzdychając teatralnie, Joanne zignorowała pytanie swojego chłopaka, podejmując już swoją decyzję. - W porządku – usłyszała głos bruneta. - Chodźmy do niego, jeśli chcesz.

Zadowolona ze swojego osiągnięcia, Joanne ruszyła przed siebie raźnym krokiem, słysząc podążającego za sobą Matta. Jeśli nagła depresja Bryana miała związek z informacją, jaką przekazała mu niedawno, musiała przyznać, że sprawy nabierały właściwego obrotu.

- Bryan, chłopie, co z Tobą? Dlaczego nie jesteś jeszcze na lotnisku? - rzekł Matt, próbując przybrać wesoły ton głosu. Wychodząc zza pleców Joanne postawił swój bagaż na ziemi, podchodząc bliżej kumpla.

Podnosząc wzrok na dwójkę ludzi stojących przed nim, Bryan zaklął w duchu. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął w tej chwili, było towarzystwo Matta i jego dziewczyny.

- I gdzie reszta? Kofi? Phil? - dodała Joanne podchodząc bliżej i siadając na krześle obok niego.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nie wydając jednak z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Phil. Dobre sobie. Jego tak zwany przyjaciel, z którym skakali sobie ostatnio do gardeł, wpadł rano po resztę swoich bagaży i bez słowa opuścił pokój, w którym razem się wcześniej zatrzymali. Bryan nie pytał go, gdzie podziewał się w nocy, ani co robił przez całe dnie. Mógł się założyć, że cokolwiek by nie robił, miało to związek z Allison. Po tym, jak widział ich razem w arenie, wszystko było możliwe.

- Kofi wrócił już do domu – odpowiedział za niego Matthew, opierając się o wyciągniętą rączkę walizki. - A Phila nie widziałem już od jakiegoś czasu. Ktoś w ogóle wie, co się z nim dzieje?

- Ma dziewczynę, dlatego olał kumpli – po raz pierwszy odezwał się Bryan, siadając wygodniej na krześle.

- Dziewczynę? - wykrzyknął brunet, otwierając szeroko oczy. - Wiedziałem, że Punk ma kogoś na oku, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że sprawy zaszły tak daleko. Dlaczego nikomu o tym nie powiedział? - zastanawiał się głośno.

- Ponieważ lubi dobierać się do czegoś, do czego nie powinien, dlatego – odparł Danielson z wyraźną złością w głosie.

Matt popatrzył na swoją dziewczynę, zbierając przez moment myśli. Joanne skrzywiła się, opierając się o tył krzesła.

- Pokłóciliście się? - zapytała, próbując za wszelką cenę ukryć uśmiech, jaki cisnął się jej na wargi. Była zadowolona z tego, jak pomyślnie przebiegała cała jej akcja mająca na celu skłócenie dwójki przyjaciół. - Chcesz pogadać, Bryan? - dodała cicho, nachylając się do siedzącego obok chłopaka.

- Już to załatwiłem po swojemu, Joanne. Dzięki za chęci – odparł, uśmiechając się blado. Joanne mrugnęła kilkakrotnie powiekami, odsuwając się od niego.

- Nie powiesz chyba, że...

- Nie zrobiłeś tego, Bryan – przerwał jej Matt, podnosząc głos.

- A niby dlaczego nie mógłbym tego zrobić? - odpowiedział Bryan, przenosząc na niego wzrok.

- Choćby dlatego, że to świetny sposób na utratę pracy? - podpowiedział mężczyzna, prostując się raptownie.

- Nic takiego się nie stało. Wyrównali rachunki, to wszystko. Phil wie, że mu się należało, dlatego nic nikomu nie powie – Joanne podniosła się z krzesła, stając w obronie Bryana. - Daj spokój, Matt.

Obydwaj mężczyźni popatrzyli na nią zupełnie pozbawieni pomysłu na odpowiedź. Zarówno Bryan, jak i Matthew przełknęli śliny, wpatrując się w twarz rudowłosej dziewczyny, która w tym samym czasie wstała, odchodząc kilka kroków w stronę okna.

- Przepraszam, muszę zadzwonić – wyjaśniła krótko, zostawiając ich samych.

* * *

- To rzeczywiście dziwna sytuacja... Co chcesz zrobić z tym dalej? - Megan usiadła wygodniej na kanapie, kładąc na jej oparciu łokieć i opierając na nim brodę. Patrząc na siedzącą naprzeciwko Allison zastanawiała się, jak tak miła dziewczyna może mieć tak wielkiego pecha.

- Nie wiem, Meg – odpowiedziała Allison, wzdychając ciężko. - To wszystko jest takie skomplikowane, że sama się w tym pogubiłam.

- Sądzę, że Phil Cię lubi – zawyrokowała blondynka, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco do przyjaciółki. - Biorąc pod uwagę Twoje opowieści, powiedziałabym, że nawet bardzo. Może powinnaś dać mu jakąś szansę? - zapytała, obserwując jej reakcję.

- Niby jak? Nawet, jeśli bym chciała, jest już za późno, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Dziś rano miał wrócić do domu – odparła dziewczyna.

- Zadzwoń do niego! - podsunęła pomysł Megan. - Daj mu jakoś znać, że to nie na niego jesteś zła, a na swojego pecha. A ponad wszystko, idź pod adres, który Ci wskazał. To może być coś naprawdę ważnego – poleciła.

Allison siedziała pogrążona we własnych myślach, analizując argumenty, jakie dała jej przyjaciółka. W głębi duszy wiedziała, że są one słuszne. Kierując się rozumem, powinna zadzwonić do Phillipa, przeprosić go za wczorajsze zachowanie, a następnie sprawdzić, co miał na myśli, podając jej tajemniczy adres.

- Masz rację, Meg – odezwała się w końcu. Zerkając na zegar wiszący na kuchennej ścianie wykonała niezbędne obliczenia, a następnie podniosła się z kanapy. Miała prawie godzinę, by dotrzeć na umówione miejsce. Jeżeli się pospieszy, na pewno zdąży.

- Trzymam kciuki, kochana. Powodzenia – wesoły ton głosu Megan był ostatnim dźwiękiem, jaki usłyszała Allison, zanim rozłączyła się i schowała komórkę do swojej torebki. Stając przed niewielkim budynkiem rozejrzała się wokół. Parking był pusty, a ulicą rzadko przejeżdżały jakiekolwiek samochody. Miejsce wydawało się być opuszczone, co spotęgowało w dziewczynie dziwne uczucie. Może nie powinna tak wcześnie kończyć rozmowy z Megan...

„_Zaufaj mi._"

Starając się zepchnąć na bok wszystkie złe przeczucia, przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy i podeszła do wejścia. Biorąc głęboki wdech popchnęła drzwi, które natychmiast ustąpiły z cichym jękiem. Wchodząc do środka, musiała chwilę poczekać, nim jej oczy przyzwyczają się do półmroku, jaki panował wewnątrz budynku.

- Halo? - zawołała, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Cisza, jaka jej odpowiedziała sprawiła, że ciarki przeszły po jej plecach. - Jest tu ktoś? - odezwała się ponownie, idąc w głąb sali.

Absolutna cisza, jaka panowała wewnątrz przerażała ją. Stąpając cicho przed siebie, rozglądała się na boki. Jedyna droga, jaką miała przed sobą, prowadziła do schodów, które prawdopodobnie kierowały w dół. Zaczynając oddychać coraz głośniej, zrobiła jeszcze kilka kroków naprzód.

- Szukasz kogoś?

Głos, po którym nastąpiło parę głośnych kroków i pstryknięcie przełącznika, przestraszył dziewczynę na tyle, że podskoczyła delikatnie. Odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny, który pojawił się jakby znikąd, uśmiechnęła się ostrożnie.

- Szukam Michaela – odpowiedziała, stając w bezpiecznej odległości od niego. Mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na nią wyczekująco. - Jestem znajomą Phila.

Na dźwięk imienia twarz nieznajomego rozjaśniła się, przybierając o wiele łagodniejszy wyraz. Uśmiechnął się, podchodząc energicznie do Allison.

- Ty jesteś Allison, prawda? - zapytał. Otrzymawszy potwierdzenie od dziewczyny, skinął głową. - Phil uprzedzał, że się zjawisz. Chodź – rzekł, wskazując schody prowadzące do piwnicy, idąc na przedzie.

Wahając się, brunetka ruszyła tuż za nim. Schodząc po schodach, słuchała jego przytłumionego głosu.

- Punk mówił, że nie masz gdzie ćwiczyć i zapytał, czy nie mógłbym jakoś pomóc. Korzystając z okazji, że w dzień sala jest mało używana pomyślałem, że mogłabyś ćwiczyć tutaj, cokolwiek miałoby to być... - zaczął, zapalając światło w pomieszczeniu.

Rozglądając się dookoła, Allison zastygła w bezruchu. Ogromna sala ze stojącym pośrodku ringiem miałaby służyć za miejsce jej ćwiczeń? Oglądając się za siebie, mężczyzna również się zatrzymał. Obserwując wyraz twarzy dziewczyny zauważył, że była kompletnie zagubiona.

- Coś nie tak? - zapytał ostrożnie uważając, by nie wprawić jej w jeszcze gorszy stan. Otrząsając się z zamyślenia, spojrzała na niego, czując narastające w niej zakłopotanie.

- Przyznam, że jestem trochę zaskoczona... - wybąkała, schodząc w dół i stając na podłodze.

- Rozmawiałaś z Philem na ten temat? - zapytał, zaczynając mieć wątpliwości, czy stojąca przed nim brunetka wie, o co w ogóle chodzi. Jej odpowiedź potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia.

- Dzwoniłam dziś do niego, ale obawiam się, że trafiłam akurat na moment, kiedy był w drodze powrotnej do swojego domu – rzekła Allison, przepraszającym tonem. - Dostałam jedynie wiadomość, że mam się tutaj stawić i odszukać Michaela. To wszystko, co wiem – wyjaśniła.

Michael podniósł rękę, drapiąc się w głowę. Nie spodziewał się, że Phil postawi go w tak dziwnej sytuacji. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić.

W tym samym momencie obydwoje usłyszeli dudniące kroki na schodach oraz towarzyszący im krótki, wesoły krzyk.

- Michael? Chłopie, jesteś tu?

Na dźwięk swojego imienia mężczyzna spojrzał w górę, po czym uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Patrząc z powrotem na dziewczynę, mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Tymczasem ona sama zrobiła kilka korków naprzód, a następnie zastygła w bezruchu, wpatrując się w pojawiającą się na schodach sylwetkę Phillipa Brooksa.


	11. Chapter 11

- I jak? - zapytał Phil, zatrzymując się przy oniemiałej z zaskoczenia dziewczynie i uśmiechając się do niej, wskazując jednocześnie na salę. Wyglądała zabawnie, stojąc z na wpół otwartymi ustami, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami. Zupełnie, jakby zobaczyła ducha lub inną nieziemską osobę.

- Nie rozumiem... - powiedziała, z trudem znajdując słowa w swojej głowie. - Co Ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinieneś być w samolocie? - zapytała z wyrzutem.

Stojący nieopodal Michael chrząknął znacząco, chcąc w ten sposób ściągnąć na siebie uwagę pary. Phil popatrzył na niego pytająco, natomiast Allison nie odrywała wzroku od Brooksa.

- Dzięki za zaopiekowanie się nią – powiedział Phil, skinąwszy głową. - Pogadamy później.

- Nie ma sprawy – odparł mężczyzna, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Wspinając się po nich na górę obejrzał się jeszcze, po raz ostatni obrzucając spojrzeniem stojącą niżej parę. Byli najdziwniejszą, a zarazem najciekawszą parą, jaką do tej pory spotkał. Kręcąc głową i śmiejąc się w duchu, zniknął na szczycie, wracając do swojego biura.

Zauważając, że są sami, Phil skierował głowę w stronę Allison, która wciąż stała nieruchomo, obdarzając go swoim intensywnym spojrzeniem.

- Dlaczego nie jesteś w swoim domu? - zapytała.

- Dlaczego nie odbierałaś moich telefonów? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Phillip. - Wybiegłaś wczoraj tak nagle; bałem się, że coś się stało.

Jego argument wydawał się być rozsądny; dziewczyna spuściła wzrok, patrząc przez chwilę w podłogę.

- Jeśli o to chodzi... - zaczęła cicho, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Powinnam Cię przeprosić. To nie miało związku z Tobą. Chciałabym żebyś wiedział, że nie jestem zła na Ciebie, tylko na swojego cholernego pecha...

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się łagodnie, stając bliżej niej. Nie mógł być zły na tę dziewczynę; po prostu się martwił. Bał się, że coś się jej mogło stać, że nie chce go więcej widzieć na oczy, a ponad wszystko bał się, że mogliby się już więcej nie spotkać. Ta myśl przerażała go najbardziej. Przez kilka ostatnich dni niezwykle przywykł do jej towarzystwa; na tyle, że postanowił specjalnie dla niej odłożyć planowany powrót do Chicago i zostać parę dni dłużej w Oklahoma City.

- Nie gniewam się, Allison – odparł powoli, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Kilka sekund ciszy spotęgowało między nimi napiętą atmosferę, którą przerwało chrząknięcie Phila, po którym oderwał w końcu wzrok od jej twarzy. Rozglądając się niepewnie po sali, wskazał na nią ręką. - Wczoraj wyglądałaś na dość przejętą tym, że straciłaś miejsce, w którym mogłabyś przygotowywać się do egzaminów – powiedział. - Wykorzystując swoje znajomości popytałem tu i tam, no i voila! Jak Ci się podoba Twoje nowe miejsce ćwiczeń? Tylko nie mów, że za małe – zapytał, zabawnie ruszając brwiami. Widząc jego radość, dziewczyna nie mogła pozostać obojętna. Wybuchając głośnym śmiechem, odeszła kilka kroków w stronę ringu, patrząc na niego z ukosa.

- Miejsce jest w sam raz, Phil – odpowiedziała, podchodząc do maty i przesuwając po niej dłonią obróciła się o 180 stopni. - Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że można ćwiczyć w takich miejscach.

- To jedyne, co udało mi się załatwić. Wokół ringu masz mnóstwo miejsca, a liny możesz wykorzystać jako podpórki, czy jak wy to tam nazywacie... - wtrącił mężczyzna. Allison przerwała mu, podnosząc dłoń w górę.

- Już powiedziałam, jest w sam raz – uspokoiła go. - Naprawdę nie wiem, jak Ci dziękować.

Wykorzystując pomysł, jaki zupełnie nagle wpadł mu do głowy, Phillip uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Widząc jego minę, dziewczyna oparła się biodrem o brzeg ringu i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Znam jeden sposób – powiedział, podchodząc do niej i wspinając się do środka, łapiąc dłońmi liny. Stojąc w środku, odwrócił się twarzą do niej. - Właściwie to wpadłem na niego przed sekundą – dodał.

- Aż boję się pytać – rzekła Allison, zadzierając głowę do góry, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nachylając się przez górną linę, zapaśnik oparł się na trzeciej z nich i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Co byś powiedziała na kolację? Dziś wieczorem w jakimś miłym miejscu – zaproponował.

Spodziewając się czegoś bardziej wymyślnego, Allison prychnęła, machając w powietrzu dłonią.

- Myślałam, że to będzie coś bardziej strasznego – przyznała. - Nie zaproponowałeś niczego, czego nie robiliśmy już wcześniej.

- O nie, to co zaproponowałem, jest o wiele gorsze – powiedział mężczyzna. Brunetka zadzierając z powrotem głowę, spoważniała lekko. O czym on mówił?

- Wybacz, ale... - zaczęła, nie mając pewności, dlaczego próbuje się z nim kłócić. Jego diabelski uśmiech uciął jednak jakiekolwiek próby negocjacji.

- To będzie randka.

* * *

Z obietnicą spotkania za kilka godzin i wspólnego wyjścia, Allison opuściła szkołę wrestlingu, jaką okazał się niepozorny budynek. W czasie, gdy ona będzie przygotowywała się do umówionego spotkania, Phil został w środku, by pomówić z Michaelem, a następnie znaleźć dla siebie hotel, w którym mogły zatrzymać się przez kilka następnych dni.

Randka.

Jeszcze kilka godzin temu dziewczyna była przekonana, że pewnie długo jeszcze nie zobaczy tego mężczyzny, a tymczasem dziś wieczorem była z nim umówiona. Na randkę, którą sam zaproponował. Była zaskoczona, a jednocześnie podekscytowana. Nie potrafiła mu odmówić, dlatego natychmiast zgodziła się na jego propozycję.

Nie wiedziała za bardzo, czego ma się spodziewać po tym spotkaniu. Widywali się już wiele razy, jednak nigdy wcześniej nie padło słowo „randka". Czy to już coś oznaczało? Czy powinna zachowywać się inaczej, niż zwykle? Zbyt wiele myśli krążyło po głowie dziewczyny, a ona sama nie potrafiła ich w sposób zrozumiały dla siebie ułożyć.

Dając znać Megan, że wszystko z nią w porządku i że porozmawiają później, ruszyła w kierunku swojego mieszkania. Z niepokojem w sercu oczekiwała wieczora i już niecierpliwie zaczynała odliczać do niego minuty.

* * *

Odprowadzając Allison pod drzwi jej mieszkania, Phil był z siebie zadowolony. Wbrew wcześniejszym oczekiwaniom wieczór minął nadzwyczaj dobrze (powstrzymywał się, by nie powiedzieć świetnie). Każda minuta spędzona w towarzystwie dziewczyny była dla niego bezcenna; zaczynał się jednak obawiać, że zbytnio angażuje się w relacje z uroczą brunetką.

Było kilka minut po 23, kiedy obydwoje stanęli przed jej mieszkaniem. Korzystając z okazji, że Allison zajęta była szukaniem kluczy w swojej niewielkiej torebce, Phil po raz kolejny tego wieczora przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Ubrana w parę skromnych dżinsów i zwykłą czarną bluzkę wyglądała bardzo dobrze. Imponowało mu to, że pomimo oficjalnego statusu ich spotkania nie wystroiła się niepotrzebnie, jak miały to w zwyczaju kobiety. Ten gest utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że nie popełniał błędu zadając się z nią.

- Przestań to robić, proszę – usłyszał nagle z jej ust. Chwilę zajęło mu, nim otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, po czym spojrzał na jej twarz pytającym wzrokiem. Nie przerywając szukania kluczy dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, kręcąc z pobłażaniem głową.

- Niby co? - zapytał łobuzersko, opierając się ramieniem o pobliską ścianę. Wzdychając i przewracając oczami, Allison wyprostowała się, wkładając klucz do zamka. Uśmiechając się w kierunku Phila, przekręciła go.

- Patrzeć na mnie w taki sposób – powiedziała. - Czuję się dziwnie, kiedy to robisz – wyjaśniła.

- Nie robię znowu tego aż tak często... - próbował się bronić mężczyzna, odpowiadając jej uśmiechem, który zniknął natychmiast po tym, jak dziewczyna rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. - Robię? - spytał cicho.

- Przemilczę ten fakt – odparła Allison, otwierając drzwi. - Dziękuję Ci za ten wieczór, Phil – rzekła cicho, odwracając się do niego przodem. - Chociaż wcale nie był inny od poprzednich – dodała z uśmiechem.

- Daj spokój, Allie – zawahał się na moment. Zdrabniając jej imię poczuł się, jakby przekroczył kolejną granicę w tej znajomości. Robiąc mały krok naprzód śledził, jak wyraz jej twarzy powoli się zmienia. Do tej pory wesoły i spokojny, sukcesywnie przeobrażał się w poważny i skupiony. Zauważył, że Allison intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślała. - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie... - powiedział zniżając znacznie głos.

Przywołując w pamięci to, co stało się kilka dni wcześniej w jej mieszkaniu, Phil uśmiechnął się do siebie w myślach. Poprzedni pocałunek mogli obydwoje uznać za wynik szoku po bójce z Bryanem. Był przytłoczony i oszołomiony wcześniejszymi wydarzeniami, a Allison była na tyle blisko, że nie mógł się opanować. Mimo wszystko jednak musiał przyznać, że chciałby to powtórzyć. Tu, teraz, z tą samą kobietą. Mentalnie stukając się w głowę, z trudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu. Czy coś stoi na przeszkodzie?

Uprzedzając jego zamiar zrobienia kroku do przodu, Allison przysunęła się do niego i złożyła na jego policzku przyjacielski, krótki pocałunek. Zaskoczony jej ruchem nie miał czasu, by odpowiednio zareagować; ułamek sekundy później brunetka stała już na swoim wcześniejszym miejscu.

- Dobrej nocy... – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego.

Odwzajemniając uśmiech, mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku schodów prowadzących w dół. Zdążył już zrobić pierwsze dwa kroki, gdy zatrzymał go jej głos.

- Phil, zaczekaj...

Ignorując wszelkie ostrzeżenia swojego rozsądku, Allison podeszła do niego i kładąc dłonie na jego policzkach przysunęła do niego swoją twarz. Sekundę później złożyła na jego ustach namiętny, gorący pocałunek.

Początkowo oszołomiony jej posunięciem, Phil szybko zorientował się, co dalej robić. Obejmując dziewczynę w talii, przyciągnął ją do siebie, zamykając tym samym wolną przestrzeń, jaka ich dzieliła. Wzdychając głośno Allison oderwała się od niego by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Widząc błysk w jej oku, mężczyzna spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- To było to właściwe „dobranoc", jakie chciałam powiedzieć – rzekła, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze do płuc.

Zadowolona ze zrealizowanego przez siebie celu opuściła dłonie i położyła je na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny z zamiarem odepchnięcia się od niego. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, kiedy uścisk w okolicach jej talii nie zelżał.

Tym razem to ona dostrzegła coś znajomego w oczach Phila. Widziała to już wcześniej, zanim złożyła pocałunek na jego policzku. Wtedy mogła się jedynie domyślać, o co tak naprawdę mu chodziło; teraz miała szansę się tego dowiedzieć.

Nachylając głowę nad jej twarzą, Phil dotknął jej ust, oddając tym samym wcześniejszy pocałunek. Najpierw spokojnie, delikatnie, jakby badał jej reakcję. Brak stanowczej odmowy był dla niego sygnałem do dalszego ataku.

Zrobił krok do przodu sprawiając tym samym, że dziewczyna zaczęła się cofać. Czując za swoimi plecami ścianę otworzyła oczy i odsunęła się niechętnie. Wciąż trzymając dłonie na jego piersi uśmiechnęła się uroczo, rozkojarzona tym, co działo się przed sekundą.

- Co teraz? - wysapała, posyłając mu półprzytomne spojrzenie, po czym odsunęła szybko głowę, uchylając się przed kolejną próbą pocałunku. - Mówię poważnie, Phil. Nie mam zamiaru tak tutaj stać przez całą noc – wymruczała w jego usta, kiedy kolejna jego próba okazała się udana.

Niespodziewanie dla niej jej stopy straciły kontakt z podłogą. Mężczyzna podniósł ją do góry, stawiając ją z powrotem na podłożu dopiero w środku jej mieszkania, nogą zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Czując na swoim karku jej dłonie oderwał się od niej, odszukując jej spojrzenie. Upewniając się w tym, że obydwoje wiedzą, co robią znów uniósł ją w górę, kierując się w stronę jednego z ciemnych pokojów.

* * *

Budząc się późnym rankiem, Allison wyczuła, że jej głowa leży na czymś twardym i ciepłym. Otwierając oczy i mrugając kilkakrotnie powiekami uniosła odrobinę głowę, rozglądając się pobieżnie dookoła. Myśl, że znajdowała się w swojej sypialni, we własnym łóżku pokrzepiła ją znacznie. Opuszczając głowę zamknęła oczy, chcąc odgonić resztki snu. Kiedy otworzyła je minutę później, wszystko nabrało większego sensu.

Leżała wtulona w ciepły tors Phila, który obejmował ją opiekuńczo swoją prawą ręką. Nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie kiedy i dlaczego zasnęli w taki właśnie sposób, wiedziała natomiast, że taka pozycja była dla niej absolutnie niekomfortowa. Poprawiając się odrobinę wyczuła, że ręka mężczyzny przyciska ją mocniej do siebie, po czym sam Phil bierze głębszy wdech i porusza się niespokojnie. Podnosząc ponownie głowę spojrzała na jego twarz dokładnie w momencie, w którym otwierał oczy. Chwilę zajęło mu, zanim zorientował się, gdzie jest; gdy tylko jego wzrok napotkał twarz patrzącej na niego dziewczyny, uśmiechnął się do niej sennie.

- Dzień dobry – wymruczał sennie, przymykając na krótką chwilę powieki.

Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, dziewczyna oparła brodę na swoich dłoniach leżących na jego torsie. Kiedy jego dłoń przesunęła się w górę jej talii, uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co powinienem teraz powiedzieć, więc powiem, że cieszę się, że Cię widzę. Właśnie teraz – usłyszała jego słowa, które sprawiły, że zarumieniła się. Podnosząc głowę przysunęła się bliżej mężczyzny i pocałowała go. Uśmiechając się w jej usta, odwzajemnił pocałunek. - Zdecydowanie się cieszę – dodał, utwierdzając się w swoim przekonaniu.

Kładąc dłoń na jego policzku, Allison przesunęła palcami wzdłuż linii jego szczęki, chichocząc cicho pod nosem. Zaintrygowany jej reakcją, Phil oderwał się od niej i posłał jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Lubię Twój zarost – wyjaśniła, podnosząc się i siadając obok. Phillip ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że dziewczyna ma na sobie jego koszulkę. Wskazując na nią palcem uniósł brwi do góry.

- Hej, to moje – powiedział poważnie, udając oburzenie. Spoglądając na t-shirt, brunetka wzruszyła ramionami.

- W tej chwili nie. Moją zniszczyłeś wczoraj wieczorem; swojej nie odważysz się ruszyć – odpowiedziała równie poważnym tonem. Sekundę później ze śmiechem odepchnęła od siebie dłoń mężczyzny. – Zostaw!

Podpierając się na ramieniu, Phil posłał jej długie, wesołe spojrzenie.

- Jakie masz plany na dziś? - zapytał, przeczesując drugą ręką zmierzwione włosy.

Odwracając się w stronę stojącego na szafce budzika, Allison skrzywiła się lekko. Zakrywając na moment twarz dłońmi, odwróciła głowę w kierunku mężczyzny.

- Za dwie godziny mam zajęcia – odpowiedziała, odkrywając twarz. - Wrócę około 15 – dodała, patrząc na niego. - Jeśli chcesz, możemy się później spotkać... - wypowiadając te słowa zawahała się. Nie była pewna, czy wrestler będzie miał ochotę na kolejny dzień spędzony w jej towarzystwie.

- Nie ma innej możliwości – zapewnił ją mężczyzna, uspokajając ją tym samym. Podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, nachylił się w jej kierunku i pocałował ją po raz kolejny. - Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo, Allie – wymamrotał w przerwie.

Jego komórka brutalnie przerwała ich chwilę czułości. Z jękiem odsuwając się od dziewczyny, sięgnął po aparat, odbierając połączenie.

- Słucham? - rzucił, nie sprawdzając wcześniej numeru rozmówcy.

- Małe ptaszki ćwierkają, że jesteś w Oklahoma City! Co Ty tu robisz, stary?

Korzystając z momentu, w którym Phil był zajęty rozmową, Allison wydostała się z pościeli i wstała, kierując swe kroki prosto do kuchni. Jej organizm pragnął mocnej kawy i czegoś do jedzenia. Oglądając się za siebie upewniła się, że mężczyzna wciąż rozmawia przez telefon, po czym wyszła z pokoju.

- Małe ptaszki, czyli kto, Matt? - odparł Phil, nawet nie próbując być miłym dla przyjaciela.

- Joanne wczoraj miała na mieście „babskie spotkanie" i przez przypadek zauważyła Ciebie idącego przez miasto z jakaś dziewczyną. Czy to ta sama, którą odbiłeś Bryanowi? - zapytał Matt śpiewającym tonem.

Phil jęknął głośno, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Zaciskając mocno powieki, ścisnął także trzymaną w dłoni komórkę.

- Jezu Chryste, Korklan! - syknął kompletnie wytrącony w równowagi. - Czy Wy naprawdę nie macie niczego innego do roboty? - zapytał, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. - Danielson wymyślił sobie jakąś głupią historię o tym, jak to odbiłem mu jego dziewczynę. Po pierwsze, nie była jego dziewczyną. Po drugie, nawet dobrze jej nie znał. Po trzecie... Dlaczego właściwie Ci się z tego tłumaczę? - powiedział, podnosząc lewą rękę do góry.

- Czy ja Ci aby w czymś nie przeszkodziłem? - ton chłopaka po drugiej stronie słuchawki wydawał się być przeładowany radością. Nie umiejąc dłużej powstrzymać śmiechu parsknął nim, złoszcząc tym jeszcze bardziej Phila.

- Matt, przysięgam... Jeśli dorwę Cię w swoje ręce, zabiję Cię w najokrutniejszy z możliwych sposobów. Nawet ta Twoja ruda jędza nie będzie w stanie Ci pomóc – zagroził.

- No dalej, Brooks. Będziesz miał szansę, kiedy spotkamy się dzisiaj na mieście. Też jestem w Oklahomie, więc może uda nam się załatwić jakiś mały trening, co? - zaproponował ze śmiechem młody chłopak.

Dźwięk ekspresu do kawy odwrócił uwagę Phila od rozmowy. Patrząc w stronę kuchni, gdzie krzątała się Allison, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Chwilę po tym, jak zapach kawy wypełnił całe mieszkanie, dołączył do niego inny. Mężczyzna nie potrafił go określić, jednak wiedział jedno: jego żołądek domagał się jedzenia.

- Phil, jesteś tam? - Matt odezwał się po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Rozglądając się za swoimi ubraniami, Phil przełożył komórkę do drugiej dłoni.

- Jestem – odparł, łapiąc leżące na podłodze spodnie. - Do 15 jestem wolny – dodał, wciągając je szybko na siebie. - Znam też jedno miejsce, gdzie bez problemu będziemy mogli poćwiczyć – wyznał, idąc w kierunku pomieszczenia, w którym zniknęła dziewczyna. - Wyślę Ci wiadomość z adresem. Spotkamy się tam za dwie godziny.

* * *

Zbliżała się 15:30, gdy Allison zjawiła się w sali treningowej. Pozdrawiając siedzącego w swoim małym biurze Michaela od razu skierowała się w stronę schodów, które miały zaprowadzić ją prosto do sali, w której czekał na nią Phil. Jeszcze przed jego wyjściem ustalili, że po skończonych zajęciach przyjedzie do miejsca, które mężczyzna dla niej wynajął. Zmęczona kilkugodzinnymi zajęciami pchnęła ciężkie drzwi i powoli zaczęła schodzić w dół.

Słysząc głośny hałas dochodzący z sali przyspieszyła kroku, pokonując ostatnie kilka stopni. Phil uprzedził ją, że zamierza w wolnym czasie ćwiczyć, dlatego też nie zdziwił jej widok dwóch mężczyzn wzajemnie przewracających się pośrodku ringu. Zdziwił ją natomiast widok młodej kobiety stojącej tuż przy jego krawędzi. Obserwując z zainteresowaniem ich walkę, nachyliła się, podpierając podbródek na dłoniach. Długie, rude włosy związane w luźny koński ogon spadały łagodnie na jej plecy. Podchodząc bliżej Allison usłyszała, jak nieznajoma dziewczyna radośnie pokrzykuje, dopingując mężczyzn.

Stając obok niej, brunetka zrzuciła torbę ze swojego ramienia, upuszczając ją na podłogę, zwracając tym samym uwagę nieznajomej. Odwracając wzrok od wspinającego się na przeciwległy narożnik Phila zerknęła w prawo, mierząc spojrzeniem Allison. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, czując się odrobinę nieswojo w jej towarzystwie. Chwilę ciszy przerwał głośny huk, który obydwie usłyszały przed sobą.

- Dalej, Matt! Obydwoje wiemy, że możesz go bez problemu załatwić! - krzyknęła dziewczyna w stronę niskiego bruneta. Posyłając jej szeroki uśmiech podniósł się z maty i wymierzył cios Philowi. Rudowłosa odwzajemniła uśmiech, zwracając znów uwagę na Allison. - Jestem Joanne – przedstawiła się, wyciągając rękę w jej stronę. - Dziewczyna Matta.

- Allison – odparła brunetka, ściskając wyciągniętą dłoń.

- Ta Allison? - Joanne zapytała z błyskiem w oku. Widząc cień zakłopotania na twarzy na twarzy dziewczyny, dodała szybko. - Punk wspominał o Tobie, ale nie chciał zdradzić szczegółów.

Mrugając szybko powiekami, Allison poczuła, jak jej policzki czerwienieją. Intensywnie zastanawiając się nad tym, co odpowiedzieć, otworzyła lekko usta. Z opresji uratował ją głos Phila, który dokładnie w tym samym momencie podbiegł do kobiet, kucając obok brunetki.

- Już jesteś... - powiedział, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Podnosząc głowę i posyłając mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, Allison uśmiechnęła się. - Daj nam chwilę, Joanne – zwrócił się do rudowłosej, wychodząc z ringu tuż pod dolną liną.

Odchodząc szybko od stojącej przed nią pary, Joanne rzuciła pobieżne spojrzenie dziewczynie. Jak ktoś taki, jak ona mogła w ogóle zwrócić uwagę Brooksa? W życiu nie przypuszczałaby, że ten mężczyzna ma aż tak dziwny gust.

- Świetna robota, skarbie – rzekła, podchodząc do stojącego przy swojej torbie Matta. Nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jest zmęczony po ciężkim treningu, objęła go, przyciągając jego twarz do siebie, po czym cmoknęła go czule w usta.

Odgarniając włosy w twarzy, Phil uśmiechnął się do stojącej przed nim Allison, zadowolony z jej obecności. Wahając się moment, dziewczyna wspięła się na palcach, składając pocałunek na jego policzku. Nie lubiła afiszować się czułościami w obecności obcych dla niej ludzi, tym bardziej, że nowopoznana Joanne sprawiała raczej dziwne pierwsze wrażenie.

- Matt i Joanne wybierają się wieczorem do jakiegoś klubu. Pytają, czy nie pójdziemy z nimi – powiedział mężczyzna, po kryjomu łapiąc dłoń dziewczyny.

Zerkając ponownie w kierunku stojącej nieopodal pary, Allison przyjrzała się jej. Nie miała nic przeciwko poznaniu przyjaciół Phila, jednak nie ukrywała, że wolałaby spędzić ten wieczór tylko i wyłącznie w jego towarzystwie. Zwłaszcza po tym, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nimi zeszłej nocy.

- Świetny pomysł – odparła, uśmiechając się do bruneta.

- Naprawdę chcesz iść? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. W głębi duszy pragnął, by dziewczyna odmówiła. Widząc jednak jej wesołą twarz, westchnął cicho. - W porządku. Wygląda więc na to, że mamy plany na kolejny wieczór. Dasz nam jeszcze chwilkę? - dodał. Puszczając jej dłoń, odgarnął opadające na czoło kosmyki włosów i odwrócił się w stronę Matta i Joanne. - Hej, Korklan! - krzyknął. - Odpocząłeś już po łomocie, jaki Ci sprawiłem?

Śmiejąc się głośno, Matthew podszedł do ringu.

- W dodatku nabrałem sił, żeby się odegrać – odpowiedział. Pozostawiając dziewczyny poza ringiem, wrócili do swojego treningu.


	12. Chapter 12

- Długo znasz Phila?

Zaintrygowana pytaniem Allison, Joanne odwróciła twarz w jej kierunku, odstawiając na stolik trzymaną w dłoni szklankę. Korzystając z chwilowej nieobecności dwóch towarzyszących im mężczyzn, dziewczyny postanowiły chwilę ze sobą porozmawiać. Joanne uśmiechnęła się pod nosem; Phillip przez cały niemal wieczór nie odstępował brunetki na krok jednocześnie nie wymieniając z nią żadnych czułych gestów. Przynajmniej tych widocznych. Wnikliwemu oku dziewczyny nie umknęły długie spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzał wrestler swoją towarzyszkę.

- Kilka miesięcy. Spotykał się z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką – odpowiedziała Joanne dobrze wiedząc, że ta informacja wywoła pewne reakcje u dziewczyny siedzącej obok. Nie pomyliła się. Nagłe ożywienie spojrzenia zasygnalizowało, że Allison jest zainteresowana ciągiem dalszym. - Czasami trudno mi się przestawić. Byli z Beth parą tak długo, że nawet teraz mam wrażenie, że coś między nimi wciąż się dzieje.

Przygryzając dolną wargę, brunetka odwróciła wzrok od Joanne. To, co przed chwilą usłyszała trochę ją zaniepokoiło. Phil nigdy nie wspominał o tym, że niedawno zakończył z kimś związek.

- Phil nic Ci nie powiedział? - dotarło do niej pytanie rudowłosej dziewczyny. Kręcąc przecząco głową, spojrzała na nią. - Nawet mnie to nie dziwi. Dobrze go znam; pewnie będzie unikał tego tematu.

- Nie lubisz go... - zabrzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie, niż pytanie. Joanne uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie przepadamy za sobą. Ja przynajmniej tego nie ukrywam – wyznała. - Brooks jest trudną osobą. Jeśli naprawdę myślisz o... - zawiesiła na chwilę głos, szukając określenia na „tajemniczy" związek tych dwojga. - ...przyjaźni z nim, to radzę Ci się poważnie nad tym zastanowić.

- Nad czym Allison ma się zastanawiać?

Ich rozmowę przerwał nagły powrót Phila. Siadając naprzeciwko dokładnie przyjrzał się kobietom. Widząc niepewny wyraz twarzy Allison, natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na Joanne.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał zaniepokojony. Przytakując, Joanne sięgnęła po swoją szklankę.

- Gdzie Matt? - zapytała, nie kłopocząc się odpowiedzią na jego pytanie.

Zupełnie jakby na jej zawołanie, mężczyzna zjawił się przy stoliku. Siadając obok Phila, zwrócił się do Allison.

- Powiedz nam coś o sobie, Allison – poprosił wesołym tonem. - Sporo już namieszałaś, a nikt o Tobie nic nie wie – dodał, śmiejąc się.

- Matt, nie wiem, czy...

- Mieszkam w Oklahomie od kilku miesięcy – dziewczyna od razu odpowiedziała, przerywając Philowi i dając mu znak, że wszystko jest w porządku. - Przyjechałam tu z bratem z Ohio.

- Co robisz? - spytał Matt, skupiając swój wzrok na niej.

- Jestem baletnicą – odparła. - Z nadzieją na dyplom, całkiem niedługo – dodała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Jakaś rodzina? - tym razem to Joanne wtrąciła się do rozmowy, starając się odciągnąć uwagę dziewczyny od Matta.

- Brat i ojciec. Obydwaj mieszkają w Ohio.

- No, Punk. Przyznaj, że nieźle trafiłeś. Młoda, utalentowana, w dodatku piękna... - Matthew zwrócił się do Phila, mrugając okiem. - Auu!

Siedząca naprzeciwko Joanne w tym samym momencie mocno kopnęła go w piszczel. Posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie ostrzegła go jednocześnie, żeby nie próbował kontynuować takich wywodów. Widząc jej minę, młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, próbując rozmasować bolące miejsce. Wiedział, że z jego dziewczyną nie należy zadzierać; wiedział, jak kończyło się to w przypadku jego zbyt nachalnych fanek.

- Przepraszam – rzucił cicho w kierunku przyjaciela.

Czwórka ludzi zamilkła na moment, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Gdy w końcu ciszę przerwał głos Phila, mężczyzna wyprostował się, zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych.

- To był świetny wieczór, ale myślę, że chyba czas się zbierać. Prawda, Allison?

- Tak – przytaknęła dziewczyna, wstając ze swojego miejsca. - Jestem padnięta po zajęciach – powiedziała, spoglądając w kierunku Matta i Joanne. - Chętnie zostałabym dłużej, ale jutro rano mam ważną próbę.

- Oczywiście, rozumiemy to – Joanne uśmiechnęła się do niej, mrugając porozumiewawczo do swojego chłopaka. - Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy? Może przyjedziesz na któreś show Phila?

- Pomyślimy o tym, Joanne – odpowiedział Phil. - Odprowadzę Cię, Allison – rzekł do dziewczyny, również wstając od stolika.

- My jeszcze zostaniemy – Matt usiadł wygodniej, przyglądając się tej dwójce. Pomimo że na pierwszy rzut oka byli tylko przyjaciółmi mógłby przysiąc, że łączy ich coś znacznie więcej. Nie omieszkał zwrócić uwagi Philowi, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja do rozmowy z nim. - Do zobaczenia, Allison. Brooks, mogę na chwilę?

Widząc, jak dwaj mężczyźni odchodzą od stolika, Joanne wstała, zwracając się do brunetki.

- Allison, jeśli chciałabyś kiedyś porozmawiać... wiesz... na temat Phila... - zaczęła pilnując, by nikt jej nie usłyszał. - … możesz do mnie zadzwonić – powiedziała, podając jej kartkę, na którym zapisała swój numer telefonu. - Pomogę, jeżeli tylko będę mogła – obiecała.

- Dzięki... - bąknęła Allison. Szukając ratunku w osobie Phila odchyliła głowę, odnajdując go wzrokiem. Tłumacząc coś Mattowi spojrzał na nią, po czym kiwnął lekko głową. - Muszę iść – rzuciła dziewczyna, odchodząc od Joanne. - Do zobaczenia.

* * *

Budząc się następnego ranka Phil z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jest sam. Podnosząc głowę rozejrzał się po pustym pomieszczeniu. Po Allison nie było śladu.

Siadając na łóżku przetarł oczy, chcąc w pełni się wybudzić. Spoglądając na budzik stojący nieopodal skrzywił się. Dochodziła szósta. Co się do cholery działo?

Sprawdził swój telefon, po czym wstał. Zakładając spodnie i podnosząc swoją koszulkę leżącą na krześle podszedł do okna, patrząc przez chwilę na miasto budzące się do życia. On sam był w zupełnie odmiennym stanie. Chciał wrócić do łóżka; najpierw musiał jednak znaleźć Allison.

Wychodząc z sypialni od razu usłyszał jej cichy głos. Zastał ją w salonie, siedzącą ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na kanapie, trzymającą telefon przy uchu. Podobnie jak on kilkadziesiąt sekund wcześniej siedziała twarzą do okna, rozmawiając z kimś. Mężczyzna oparł się o framugę drzwi, obserwując ją chwilę.

- Naprawdę chciałabym was odwiedzić... - powiedziała, wzdychając smutno. - Tęsknię za wami.

Przez chwilę słuchała tego, co mówi jej rozmówca. Spuszczając głowę, wyciągnęła rękę, zaczynając bawić się rąbkiem koca zarzuconego na oparcie kanapy. Phil nie mógł widzieć jej twarzy, ale domyślał się, że dziewczyna jest mocno czymś przejęta.

- Tak, niestety cały budynek spłonął. Na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało – powiedziała. - Nie, jeszcze niczego nie znalazłam. Liczę na to, że może po skończeniu szkoły...

Rozmawiała o pracy. Mężczyzna wielokrotnie myślał o tym, jak jej pomóc, jednak żaden z jego pomysłów nie wydawał się możliwy do zrealizowania. W tym zakresie nie mógł raczej nic zrobić.

- Za miesiąc – jej głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Ciężko trenuję. To trudne, ale wiesz, jak bardzo to uwielbiam.

Uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna miała pasję i z radością ją realizowała. Przypomniał sobie swoje początki z profesjonalnymi zapasami.

- Oczywiście, że jesteś zaproszony! Przecież jesteś moim najwierniejszym fanem! - Allison odpowiedziała na pytanie rozmówcy, śmiejąc się głośno. - Też Cię kocham – dodała ciszej.

Ton jej głosu zastanowił go. Dlaczego rozmawiała tak cicho? I komu właśnie przed chwilą wyznawała miłość?

Gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, o czym przed chwilą pomyślał, zrobiło się mu głupio. Nie mógł być zazdrosny o Allison, przecież nawet nie byli oficjalną parą. Jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej pilnowali, by żaden ich czuły gest nie został zauważony przez Joanne i Matta. Mimo wszystko chrząkając cicho, oderwał się od framugi, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

Jak na zawołanie dziewczyna odwróciła się twarzą w jego kierunku, lekko wystraszona. Spostrzegając stojącego w progu salonu Phila uśmiechnęła się do niego, siadając tyłem do okna.

- Muszę kończyć, tato – powiedziała do słuchawki. - Obiecuję, że zadzwonię do Ciebie niedługo. Pozdrów Roberta – dodała, przywołując do siebie mężczyznę ruchem dłoni. Phil podszedł do niej, siadając obok. - Kocham was.

Rozłączając się, dziewczyna popatrzyła na siedzącego po jej prawej stronie mężczyznę. Sądząc po jego minie, dopiero co się obudził.

- Dlaczego wstałaś? - zapytał patrząc, jak dziewczyna odkłada komórkę na stolik przed sobą. Przecierając oczy, ziewnął ostentacyjnie.

- Przepraszam, mój tata dzwonił, a nie chciałam rozmawiać w sypialni. Obudziłam Cię? - odparła wyraźnie skruszona. Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową, opierając się o oparcie i przymykając na moment oczy.

- Myślałem, że wyszłaś na zajęcia. Zdziwiłem się, bo jest stanowczo za wcześnie – powiedział.

Słysząc te słowa, Allison uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, przytulając się do jego torsu. Spoglądając na nią z góry, Phil uniósł powieki.

- Co? - zapytał.

- Nie mam dzisiaj zajęć. Powiedziałam tak, bo chciałam już wyjść z klubu – rzekła dziewczyna, obejmując go w talii. Odpowiadając śmiechem, wrestler oplótł ją swoim lewym ramieniem, przyciągając ją bliżej siebie.

- Ty przebiegła, mała...

Jego dalsze słowa stłumił pocałunek, jaki złożył na czubku jej głowy. Mrucząc z zadowolenia, Allison zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się ciepłem jego ciała. Gdy jego dłoń wędrowała spokojnie po jej plecach, ona sama powoli usypiała.

- Jak się miewa Twój brat? - cichy głos Phila na moment wyrwał ją z półsnu.

- Dobrze – odpowiedziała leniwie, z trudem wydobywając z siebie jakiekolwiek słowo.

- Przepraszam, że usłyszałem fragment Twojej rozmowy – kontynuował mężczyzna, głaszcząc jej plecy. - Nie chciałbym, żeby wyglądało to, jakbym cokolwiek podsłuchiwał – mówił spokojnie.

- Uhm-hmm... - mruknęła dziewczyna ledwo słyszalnie.

Podnosząc głowę z oparcia kanapy, Phil spojrzał w dół na jej twarz. Patrząc na nią przez chwilę obserwował, jak powoli i spokojnie oddycha.

- Allison? - odezwał się, sprawdzając, czy śpi. - Allie? - szepnął, potrząsając nią lekko.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna usnęła, mężczyzna sięgnął ręką po leżący nieopodal koc. Przykrywając ramiona Allison, rzucając okiem na wiszący na kuchennej ścianie zegar. Zważając na to, że obydwoje nie mieli na dziś żadnych ważnych placów, mogli poświęcić kilka następnych godzin na spanie.

* * *

Podchodząc do narożnika, Allison położyła delikatnie dłonie na grubych linach. Sprawdzając ich wytrzymałość, pochyliła głowę, spoglądając w dół. Pomimo tego, że ćwiczenie w ringu było dla niej co najmniej dziwne, nie miała innego wyboru. Perspektywa zbliżającego się nieuchronnie egzaminu przerażała ją; musiała wziąć się za siebie i porządnie się do niego przygotować.

Zacieśniając uścisk dłoni, dziewczyna wspięła się na palce, opierając cały ciężar ciała na rękach. Zadowolona z wsparcia, jakie dawały liny, stanęła z powrotem na całych stopach, zdejmując z lin prawą rękę. Po chwili położyła na najwyższej z lin nogę, rozciągając się ostrożnie. Pomimo ponad dwugodzinnego treningu wciąż musiała dbać, by nie nabawić się żadnej kontuzji.

Wciąż nie dawały jej spokoju słowa, jakie usłyszała wczorajszego wieczoru z ust Joanne. Nie miała jeszcze okazji zapytać Phila o Beth. Nie wiedziała nawet, jak miałaby to zrobić.

_„Byli z Beth parą tak długo, że nawet teraz mam wrażenie, że coś między nimi wciąż się dzieje". _Jedno zdanie wypowiedziane przez rudowłosą dziewczynę wryło się dokładnie jej w pamięć. I kolejne. _„Jeśli naprawdę myślisz o przyjaźni z nim, to radzę Ci się poważnie nad tym zastanowić"._ Co chciała przez to powiedzieć? Przed czym miały ją te słowa przestrzec?

Rozciągając mięśnie w drugiej nodze, westchnęła ciężko. Nie dowie się niczego, jeżeli nie zapyta wprost o sprawę Phila. To będzie najlepszy sposób, aby pozbyć się wszelkich wątpliwości. Podejmując decyzję, że zrobi to następnym razem, gdy tylko go zobaczy, postawiła nogę i wciąż trzymając dłońmi liny, zrobiła przysiad. Podnosząc się do pozycji stojącej, stanęła twarzą w twarz ze stojącym przy linach mężczyzną.

- Jezu Chryste, Phil! - krzyknęła, puszczając liny i łapiąc się za serce. On sam wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, przechodząc pomiędzy linami i wchodząc do ringu.

- Przepraszam – powiedział, widząc jej przestraszoną minę. - Myślałem, że mnie widziałaś.

- Zamyśliłam się - odpowiedziała, uspokajając trochę swój przyspieszony oddech. - Jak spotkanie z Mattem? - zapytała, zmieniając temat.

- W porządku – rzekł Phil, wzruszając ramionami. - Zamyśliłaś się – powtórzył po niej, mrużąc oczy. - Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak – Allison speszyła się odrobinę, uciekając wzrokiem przed jego spojrzeniem. Obserwując jej twarz, brunet przysunął się bliżej.

- Na pewno?

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, siadając na macie, tyłem do narożnika. Idąc w jej ślady, Phil uczynił to samo.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak, Allie – nalegał, wyciągając dłoń i łapiąc ją za podbródek, unosząc tym samym jej głowę tak, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Zbierając się na odwagę, Allison w końcu odetchnęła, prostując się.

- Kim jest Beth? - wyrzuciła z siebie, przygryzając dolną wargę.

Słysząc jej pytanie, Phil odsunął swoją dłoń, przeczesując szybko w myślach ich rozmowy. Nie przypominał sobie żadnej, w której padłoby chociaż słowo na temat jego byłej dziewczyny. Marszcząc brwi, przyjrzał się jej.

- Skąd wiesz o Beth? - zapytał, krzyżując nogi. Allison spuściła wzrok, bawiąc się niecierpliwie dłońmi.

- Rozmawiałam wczoraj z Joanne. Wspomniała coś o Beth i byłam ciekawa, czy...

- Joanne! - Phil roześmiał się głośno, wznosząc oczy do góry. - Oczywiście, że wiesz o niej od Joanne!

- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho Allison, patrząc na niego przestraszonym wzrokiem. - Powiedziała po prostu, że byliście kiedyś parą. Nigdy o niej nie wspominałeś, dlatego byłam zdziwiona, kiedy...

- Nie wspominałem o niej, bo nie miałem na to ochoty! – Phillip przerwał jej gwałtownie, znów na nią spoglądając. Widząc jednak jej twarz zdał sobie sprawę, że przesadził. - Wybacz. Nie powinienem się tak unosić. Nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz – powiedział, wyciągając rękę i dotykając jej ramienia.

Nie było dla nim dużym zaskoczeniem to, kiedy dziewczyna niemal natychmiast odsunęła się przed jego dotykiem. Wstając z maty zabrała ze sobą ręcznik, który wisiał na jednej z niższych lin. Przechodząc pod linami, zeszła na ziemię.

- Allison, dokąd idziesz? - zapytał, wstając natychmiast.

- Skończyłam na dzisiaj – odpowiedziała, wrzucając ręcznik do swojej torby. Siadając na ławce ze złością rozwiązała oplecione wokół kostek aksamitne wiązania swoich baletek, po czym również wrzuciwszy je do torby, zmieniła je na zwykłe buty. - Idę do domu – rzekła, wstając z ławki i zarzucając torbę na ramię.

- Zaczekaj moment – Phillip podchodząc do lin, nachylił się w jej kierunku. Widząc, że jego prośby nie skutkują, natychmiast przeskoczył liny i pobiegł za dziewczyną. Dogonił ją tuż przy schodach, łapiąc ją za przedramię i zatrzymując. - Słuchaj, Allison – powiedział, kiedy dziewczyna odwróciła się twarzą do niego. - To nie jest dobry moment na to, żeby rozmawiać o Beth. Wiem, że nie powinienem tak wybuchać i za to Cię przepraszam, ale musisz mnie zrozumieć. Temat Elizabeth jest dla mnie skończony i nie chcę na razie do niego wracać – rzekł na niemal jednym wydechu.

Wyszarpując delikatnie rękę z jego uścisku, dziewczyna cofnęła się, rozmasowując przedramię. Phil włożył sporo siły w to, by ją zatrzymać. Mimo wszystko jego zachowanie wydało się jej bardzo podejrzane. Joanne miała rację mówiąc, że mężczyzna będzie unikał tematu Beth.

Poprawiając torbę na swoim ramieniu, Allison popatrzyła prosto w oczy stojącego przed nią bruneta. Przez chwilę siłowali się na spojrzenia, aż w końcu dziewczyna odezwała się cicho.

- Idę do domu... - powtórzyła swoje ostatnie słowa, spuszczając nieco z tonu.

Już podjęła decyzję. Wsadzając rękę do kieszeni bluzy, którą miała na sobie, natychmiast odnalazła małą kartkę, którą wczorajszego wieczoru dostała od Joanne. Mając ogromną nadzieję, że jej oferta będzie wciąż aktualna, bez dalszych wyjaśnień zaczęła wspinać się na szczyt schodów z zamiarem opuszczenia sali i budynku.

* * *

Zjawiając się kilka minut przed umówionym czasem, Allison zdziwiło to, że przy jednym ze stolików niewielkiej kawiarni już czekała na nią Joanne. Spoglądając raz jeszcze na swój zegarek chcąc upewnić się, że nie pomyliła godziny, weszła do środka, kierując się wprost do odległego stolika.

- Spóźniłam się? - zapytała, odrywając Joanne od lektury gazety, która leżała na stoliku przed nią. Podnosząc głowę znad prasy, rudowłosa kobieta posłała jej uśmiech.

- Nie, to ja przyszłam wcześniej. Chciałam zająć dobre miejsce, wiesz, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał – odpowiedziała. - Usiądź, Allison – dodała, wskazując dziewczynie miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. - Mów, co się stało. Przez telefon brzmiałaś raczej na zmartwioną – przechodząc od razu do sedna sprawy, zignorowała postać kelnera, który natychmiast zjawił się przy ich stoliku.

Złożywszy zamówienie i odczekawszy, aż mężczyzna zniknie z zasięgu jej wzroku, Allison spojrzała na Joanne.

- Wczoraj wieczorem powiedziałaś, że mogłybyśmy się spotkać, jeśli chciałabym porozmawiać z Tobą o Phillipie... - wyznała cicho.

Siłą powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, Joanne poważnie przytaknęła ruchem głowy. Nachylając się do swojej rozmówczyni, ściągnęła ze skupieniem brwi.

- Coś złego się stało? - zapytała, zainteresowana słowami młodej dziewczyny.

- Wspomniałaś wczoraj o Beth, byłej dziewczynie Phila. Zdziwiłaś się nawet, że on sam o niej nie mówił.

- Owszem. Teraz zastanawiam się, dlaczego mnie to zdziwiło – przyznała rudowłosa.

- Chciałam zapytać o Beth Phila, ale kiedy tylko wypowiedziałam jej imię, wściekł się – rzekła w końcu Allison. - Później przeprosił tłumacząc, że to nie jest odpowiedni czas na rozmowy o niej... Skończyło się na tym, że wyszłam, nie zamieniając z nim słowa.

- Przykro mi – Joanne przerwała na moment, gdy do stolika znów podszedł kelner, przynosząc zamówienie Allison. - Ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - zapytała, kiedy się oddalił.

- Czy mogłabyś opowiedzieć mi coś na ich temat? - poprosiła brunetka, zniżając głos niemal do szeptu.

- Phila i Beth? - sprecyzowała Joanne, obserwując ją uważnie. Przytakując, Allison upiła łyk swojej kawy. - W porządku, jeżeli to ma Ci pomóc...


	13. Chapter 13

- Beth i Phil spotykali się kilka miesięcy – Joanne oparła się, trzymając w dłoni słomkę wyciągniętą ze swojej szklanki. - Ich związek wydawał się naprawdę poważny – mówiła, skupiając wzrok na plastikowej rurce, która wędrowała pomiędzy jej palcami. - Dlatego ich rozstanie, a później prawda, która wyszła na jaw, wydawały się taka niewiarygodne.

- Dlaczego się rozstali? - zapytała Allison, czując się nieswojo, wypytując o byłą partnerkę Phila. To, co robiła, nie było do końca w porządku. Musiała jednak zepchnąć poczucie winy na dalszy plan, by móc dowiedzieć się tego, co chciała. Chodziło przecież o jej przyszłość.

- Widzisz... - Joanne zawiesiła na moment głos, spoglądając na dziewczynę siedzącą po drugiej stronie stolika. - Phil ma bardzo trudny charakter. Jest, jakby to ująć, wybuchowy. Sądzę, że nie było Ci dane poznać go z tej strony – wyjaśniła powoli.

- „Wybuchowy"? - powtórzyła brunetka. - Co to znaczy?

Krzywiąc się, rudowłosa kobieta przybliżyła się do Allison, chcąc zadbać o to, by nikt nie mógł być świadkiem ich rozmowy.

- Posłuchaj, nie chcę zagłębiać się w szczegóły – rzekła cicho. - Powiem Ci tylko tyle: Phil to egoistyczny, samolubny i arogancki dupek. Potrafi być podły i to nawet bardzo. Nie zależy mu na nikim bardziej, niż na samym sobie. Nawet się nie obejrzysz, a zostaniesz sama, w podobnej sytuacji, jak Beth i każda jego poprzednia dziewczyna. Moja przyjaciółka do dziś nie może się z tego otrząsnąć.

Chłonąc każde jej słowo jak gąbka, Allison z każdą sekundą czuła, jak jej serce bije coraz szybciej. To nie mogło być prawdą, Joanne musiała mówić o kimś innym. Phillip, mężczyzna, którego znała, był zupełnym przeciwieństwem osoby, którą opisała przed momentem jej rozmówczyni. Marszcząc brwi, przysunęła się bliżej stolika.

- Jesteś pewna, że rozmawiamy o tym samym Phillipie? - zapytała.

- Żadnego innego nie znam – odparła Joanne. - Mówię poważnie, Allison. Zastanów się, zanim będzie za późno – dodała, poważniejąc. - Sądząc jednak po waszej zażyłości, już może być za późno...

Siedząc chwilę w ciszy, dziewczyna układała sobie w głowie to, co usłyszała. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało musiała przyznać, że słowa, które do niej dotarły, zasiały w niej ziarnko niepewności.

- Nic więcej nie mogę Ci powiedzieć – Joanne odezwała się, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. - Nie chcę wchodzić w sferę prywatną Beth i Phila. Pamiętaj tylko, co Ci powiedziałam i uważaj na niego...

Dopijając resztę swojego napoju, młoda kobieta wstała, zabierając z krzesła obok torebkę. Zatrzymując się na chwilę, zerknęła po raz kolejny na drobną brunetkę.

- ...dla Twojego dobra, Allison – powiedziała poważnie, zostawiając dziewczynę samą przy stoliku i odchodząc w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

Pokonując kilka ostatnich schodów prowadzących do jej mieszkania, Allison czuła, że jest absolutnie wykończona. Długi, ciężki trening, a następnie spotkanie z Joanne i rozmowa o Phillipie odcisnęły na niej piętno, zarówno fizyczne, jak i psychiczne. Zastanawiała się, czy to jednak rozmowa z rudowłosą kobietą nie wyczerpała jej najbardziej. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. Wbrew temu, czego się dowiedziała, nie potrafiła uzmysłowić sobie, czego aż tak bardzo się przestraszyła. Czy aby na pewno każde słowo Joanne było warte tego, by czegokolwiek się bać?

Analizując po raz kolejny informacje uzyskane od dziewczyny zdała sobie sprawę, jak niewiele wie o tym mężczyźnie. Poznali się zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej; coś między nimi zaiskrzyło, a teraz stali się czymś więcej, niż tylko przyjaciółmi. Przynajmniej w sferze fizycznej. Twarz brunetki oblał rumieniec, kiedy tylko pomyślała o dwóch poprzednich nocach spędzonych z Philem. Nigdy nie podejrzewałaby siebie o aż taką lekkomyślność. Przystając na kilka sekund, spuściła głowę, łapiąc odrobinę świeżego powietrza.

Kiedy podniosła z powrotem głowę, spostrzegła, że na podłodze tuż obok drzwi do jej mieszkania siedzi Phil. Przełykając ślinę i łapiąc mocniej pasek przerzuconej przez ramię torby, szybko weszła na piętro.

- Długo tu siedzisz? - zapytała, siląc się na spokojny, naturalny ton głosu. Szukając w swojej kieszeni kluczy do mieszkania obserwowała kątem oka, jak mężczyzna podnosi się do pozycji stojącej. Wbijając ręce do kieszeni spodni, zgarbił się, rozglądając przy okazji dookoła.

- Około dwóch godzin... - bąknął patrząc, jak dziewczyna wyciąga klucze i podchodzi do drzwi. - Allison, czy moglibyśmy poro...

- Tak – przerwała mu brunetka, otwierając drzwi i otwierając je szeroko. - Wejdź. Musimy porozmawiać – dodała nieco łagodniej, wskazując mężczyźnie wejście.

Przekraczając próg mieszkania, Phil obejrzał się za siebie, patrząc na wchodzącą za nim dziewczynę. Zamykając za sobą drzwi, odstawiła torbę treningową w kąt pomieszczenia, rzucając klucze na szafkę. Obserwując wnikliwie wyraz jej twarzy nie zauważył, by była wściekła. Jedyną emocją, jaką udało mu się odczytać, było zmartwienie. Zastanawiał się, czy to aby na pewno dobra wróżba.

- Po pierwsze, Phil – odezwała się, podnosząc wzrok. - Przepraszam.

Ściągając brwi, mężczyzna rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie. Przepraszała? Jedyną osobą, która powinna to zrobić, był on. Nie miał najmniejszego prawa, by aż tak przesadnie reagować na jej pytanie o Beth.

- Nie powinnam była pytać o Beth. To Twoja sprawa, mnie nic do tego, kim były Twoje byłe dziewczyny – dodała, splatając przed sobą dłonie i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Nie miej mi tego za złe.

- Ja? - spytał Phil, wyraźnie zdziwiony. - Myślałem, że przychodząc tutaj narażam się na to, że co najmniej wydrapiesz mi oczy za to, jak zareagowałem, a Ty najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczynasz mnie przepraszać za to, że zadałaś mi pytanie, które absolutnie miałaś prawo zadać – powiedział, śmiejąc się. - Od samego początku mam wrażenie, że nasza znajomość opiera się na samych nieporozumieniach – dodał, drapiąc się po głowie.

- Masz rację – przytaknęła dziewczyna. - Nieporozumienia i ciągłe przepraszanie – sprecyzowała. - Ale mimo wszystko nie podoba mi się to, jak zareagowałeś. Wiem, że miałeś do tego prawo, ale to było przerażające. Może Joanne miała rację. Być może to wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko i dopiero teraz obydwoje zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, co właściwie robimy...

Słysząc imię dziewczyny, Phil znieruchomiał. Naprawdę? Joanne? Dlaczego ta kobieta musiała wtrącać się ostatnio w każdy aspekt jego życia?

- Joanne? - powtórzył, czując, jak wzbiera w nim złość. Musiał się kontrolować, by znów nie wybuchnąć przy dziewczynie. - Co jeszcze Ci powiedziała? - zapytał, nabierając powietrza do płuc i licząc w myślach do dziesięciu.

- To nie jest teraz istotne – odparła Allison. - Posłuchaj, Phil. Nie wiem, czy traktujesz mnie poważnie; jeśli nie, to proszę Cię, daj mi święty spokój. Mam zbyt dużo na głowie i naprawdę nie mam ochoty dodatkowo zamartwiać się dramatami miło...

Phillip zacisnął szczękę, oddychając głębiej. Ignorując słowa dziewczyny, zbliżył się do niej, łapiąc ją za ramiona i przyciągając do siebie, zamykając jej usta pocałunkiem, który przerwał jej wypowiedź w pół słowa. Chwilę szarpiąc się w uścisku mężczyzny, Allison w końcu poddała się, oddając pocałunek. Kiedy tylko mężczyzna wyczuł, że dziewczyna zaczyna z nim współpracować, odsunął ją od siebie, ujmując jej twarz w dłonie. Podnosząc przymknięte do tej pory powieki, brunetka spojrzała wprost w intensywnie wpatrujące się w nią oczy.

- Dziś wieczorem wylatuję do Bostonu. Leć ze mną – poprosił cicho.

Otwierając ze zdumienia usta, dziewczyna przez moment zapomniała, jak się oddycha. Gdy dotarło do niej, co powiedział wrestler, nabrała szybko powietrza.

- Phil, nie mogę. Wiesz, że bardzo bym chciała, ale...

- Bzdura – przerwał jej. - Jeśli teraz nic nie zrobimy, obawiam się, że to wszystko źle się skończy. Lubię Cię, Allie, dlatego tego nie chcę – wyznał. - Leć ze mną. - powtórzył swoją prośbę.

Allison była kompletnie skołowana. Propozycja Phila była szalona; z drugiej jednak strony wiele dałaby za to, by móc chociaż na kilka dni uciec od codziennej, ciężkiej harówki, jaką od kilku miesięcy sama sobie fundowała. Jeśli wciąż będzie chodziła przemęczona, zaszkodzi to jej przyszłemu egzaminowi.

- W porządku – odparła w końcu, podejmując decyzję. - Ale tylko dwa dni – dodała szybko, widząc szczęśliwą minę Phillipa. Przyciągając ją ponownie do siebie, cmoknął ją w usta, nie potrafiąc ukryć swojego podekscytowania.

- Jak szybko możesz się spakować? - zapytał, puszczając ją. Rozglądając się po przedpokoju, Allison przeczesała dłonią włosy.

- A ile mamy czasu? - odparła, spoglądając na swój zegarek.

- Maksimum trzy godziny. Samolot odlatuje o 20:00 – rzekł Phil, opierając dłonie na swoich biodrach.

- Daj mi godzinę – poprosiła dziewczyna, idąc w stronę swojej sypialni.

- Postaram się w międzyczasie załatwić dla Ciebie bilet – obiecał mężczyzna, patrząc za nią. - Możemy się spotkać przed lotniskiem?

- Jasne! - odkrzyknęła, rozglądając się po swoim pokoju w poszukiwaniu najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. - Daj mi tylko znać, czy wszystko udało się załatwić!

Allison krzyknęła cicho, kiedy silne ręce objęły ją w talii i odwróciły w kierunku bruneta stojącego tuż za jej plecami. Śmiejąc się cicho z jej reakcji, nachylił się nad nią i pocałował ją w szyję, by następnie złożyć pocałunek na jej ustach.

- Do zobaczenia wkrótce – wymruczał pomiędzy pocałunkami, przyciągając dziewczynę bliżej siebie, W końcu puścił ją, zostawiając ją pośrodku pokoju z nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Uśmiechając się do niej po raz ostatni, opuścił w pośpiechu jej mieszkanie.

* * *

Siedząc z telefonem przy uchu, Joanne patrzyła na panoramę miasta. Upewniwszy się, że jej chłopak nie wróci w ciągu najbliższych kilkudziesięciu minut, z radością oddała się rozmowie ze swoją przyjaciółką.

- Spotkałam ją wczoraj, była na sparingu Matta i Phila – wyznała, słuchając jak po drugiej stronie słuchawki Beth wydaje z siebie jęk niezadowolenia.

- Rozmawiałaś z nią? - spytała kobieta. Joanne roześmiała się, przypominając sobie spotkanie z małą Allison.

- Jasne, że tak – odparła. - Po treningu poszliśmy wszyscy do klubu, wiesz, żeby się lepiej poznać – wyjaśniła. - Nie mogłam nie skorzystać z okazji i napomknąć jej co nieco o Tobie i Brooksie.

- Uh-oh... - Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się, wyobrażając sobie, co mogła wymyślić jej przyjaciółka. - Chcę wiedzieć, co?

- Po prostu wspomniałam, że byliście do niedawna parą i że Phil Cię nagle zostawił. Oczywiście nic o tym nie wiedziała – rzekła rudowłosa kobieta. - Więc postarałam się, żeby to, co jej powiem, dało jej do myślenia. Wyobraź sobie, że zadziałało. Dziś około południa zadzwoniła do mnie, prosząc o spotkanie. Chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś o Tobie i nim. Opowiedziałam jej trochę waszej historii, przy okazji trochę ją nastraszyłam.

- Joanne, nie przesadzaj – poprosiła Beth spokojnym głosem. - To było konieczne?

- Beth, chcesz osiągnąć zamierzony efekt? - spytała Joanne, wstając z fotela. Podchodząc do okna oparła się o parapet, wyglądając na zewnątrz. - Musimy działać dokładnie. Punk i ta mała dość dobrze się kryją, ale mam wrażenie, że dzieje się między nimi coś dużego. Musimy zrobić coś, żeby dziewczynę do niego zniechęcić – mówiła.

- Jaka ona jest? - zadała pytanie kobieta po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Przewracając oczami, dziewczyna prychnęła z pogardą.

- Niska, drobna brunetka. Chwaliła się, że jest baletnicą, czy kimkolwiek tam – odrzekła. - Ale muszę przyznać, że Brooks ma gust. Jest śliczna. Matt też prawił jej komplementy... - jęknęła cicho.

- Co ona ma w sobie takiego, że wszyscy faceci do niej lgną?

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale jeśli Matt nie przestanie jej adorować, ktoś zginie – zagroziła Joanne. - Beth, muszę kończyć. Umieram z głodu, a nie zrobiłam żadnych zakupów – rzekła, śmiejąc się.

- Nie wychodzisz z mieszkania? - odpowiedział jej śmiech po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

- Odkąd Matt ma kilka dni wolnego, nie wychodzę z sypialni, kochana – poprawiła ją rudowłosa, również się śmiejąc. - Dam Ci znać, jak idą sprawy z naszą parką. Do usłyszenia.

Odkładając słuchawkę, Joanne uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Jeżeli jej rozmowa z Allison odniosła pozytywny skutek, wyobrażała sobie, jak bardzo będzie się musiał starać Punk, by zdobyć zaufanie swojej nowej dziewczyny. Odwracając się i odchodząc od okna, podsumowała całą sytuację. Joanne:3, Punk:0.

* * *

- Ten sam lot, co?

Phil odwrócił głowę w prawo, spoglądając na dziewczynę swojego przyjaciela. Joanne uśmiechając się do niego, pomachała mu przed nosem swoim biletem. Łapiąc za rączkę swojej walizki, przyciągnęła ją do siebie, po czym postawiła ją tuż obok nóg Brooksa.

- Niestety – odburknął mężczyzna. - Na to wygląda.

- Niezbyt zadowolony, że opuszczasz Oklahoma City, prawda? - zapytała kobieta, nie przestając się uśmiechać. - Ciężko zostawić dziewczynę na tak długo...

Zaciskając usta, Phillip zmrużył oczy, mierząc wzrokiem Joanne. Kim była, żeby mówić do niego w taki sposób?

- Właściwie to dobrze, że Cię widzę, Joanne – powiedział w końcu, zniżając odrobinę ton głosu. - Wytłumacz mi, co miały znaczyć te rozmowy z Allison? - spytał, odwracając się w jej kierunku.

- Jakie rozmowy? - Joanne spoważniała, również ściszając swój głos. - Ach, te rozmowy! - rzekła po chwili namysłu. - Chciałam ją po prostu ostrzec – wyjaśniła krótko.

- Ostrzec? Niby przed czym?

- Raczej przed kim – poprawiła go rudowłosa dziewczyna. - Powinna wiedzieć, z kim się zadaje. Musi się opamiętać, zanim będzie za późno.

- O czym Ty mówisz? - Phil zaskoczony jej słowami, odsunął się do tyłu. - Jakie „opamiętać"? Jakie „za późno"? - zapytał. - Ty bezczelnie wtrącasz się w moje sprawy! - podniósł głos, podchodząc z powrotem do młodej kobiety. - Co to ma być? Stawiłaś sobie za punkt honoru uprzykrzanie mi życia? Tylko dlatego, że rozstałem się w Beth? Co z Tobą nie tak, kobieto?

Stając jeszcze bliżej mężczyzny, Joanne podniosła rękę, dotykając palcem wskazującym jego klatki piersiowej.

- Nie podnoś na mnie głosu – ostrzegła go groźnym tonem. - Nigdy więcej nie waż się podnosić na mnie głosu, bo pożałujesz.

- A Ty nie waż się mieszać w moje sprawy. Trzymaj się ode mnie i od Allison z daleka, Joanne. Ostrzegam Cię – odparł Phil.

- Phil?

Obydwoje odwrócili się na dźwięk głosu Allison, która powoli szła w ich kierunku, patrząc na nich zaciekawionym wzrokiem. Odsuwając się od Joanne, Phillip uśmiechnął się do niej, starając się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

- Allison? Miło Cię widzieć – odezwała się Joanne, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny. - Co tutaj robisz?

- Jest ze mną – odpowiedział Phil, obejmując brunetkę w pasie i przyciągając ją bliżej siebie.

- Lecisz... z nim? - pisnęła cicho młoda kobieta, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom, nie zwracając uwagi na mężczyznę, który stanął teraz pomiędzy nimi dwiema.

- Owszem – rzekł, sięgając po swoją walizkę i łapiąc wolną ręką dłoń Allison. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to Cię tak dziwi – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie do dziewczyny Matta, mrugając do niej okiem. - Miłego lotu, moja droga Joanne – dodał, odwracając się na pięcie i odszedł, ciągnąc za sobą drobną brunetkę.

Kipiąc ze złości, Joanne wypuściła głośno powietrze. Łapiąc rączkę swojej własnej walizki, rozejrzała się wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu Matta. Wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyła, syknęła cicho do siebie.

- Wygrałeś tę bitwę, Punk – mruknęła. - Ale wojna dopiero się rozpoczęła.

Joanne: 3, Punk:1.


	14. Chapter 14

Boston przywitał ich ulewą.

Docierając nad ranem do hotelu, Allison i Phil byli kompletnie zmęczeni. Ze znudzeniem taszcząc za sobą swoją walizkę, mężczyzna podszedł do recepcjonistki, zabierając od niej klucz do wcześniej zarezerwowanego pokoju. Dziewczyna, nie mniej znudzona, podążyła jego śladami, ziewając raz za razem.

Piąte piętro hotelu wydawało się całkowicie opustoszałe. Rozglądając się po korytarzu, Allison szła powoli, zastanawiając się, co tak właściwie robi. Kierując wzrok na Phillipa, przyspieszyła.

- Który to pokój? - zapytała, dorównując mu kroku. Spoglądając na klucz, mężczyzna rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

- 3126 – odpowiedział, szukając odpowiednich drzwi. Ziewając po raz kolejny, brunetka zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę. - Zmęczona?

- Jak nigdy – rzekła, przymykając powieki. - Marzę o prysznicu i ciepłym łóżku... - mruknęła, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Odwzajemniając jej uśmiech, mężczyzna pokiwał głową, zatrzymując się przy kolejnych drzwiach. Przekręcając klucz w zamku nacisnął klamkę i otworzył pokój. Wpuszczając dziewczynę do środka wszedł za nią, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Stając pośrodku pokoju, Allison postawiła na ziemi swoją torbę, omiatając wzrokiem otoczenie. Nigdy nie przypuszczałaby, że pewnego dnia znajdzie się w takim miejscu, z takim mężczyzną. Odwracając się twarzą do niego spostrzegła, że stoi tuż za nią.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz zawiedziona – powiedział, dotykając dłonią jej policzka. Uśmiechając się w odpowiedzi, dotknęła ręką jego dłoni.

- Jestem pewna, że nie – szepnęła, obserwując jego błyszczące oczy.

Pocałował ją, po czym oderwał się od niej, dotykając ustami jej czoła.

- Za chwilę wrócę – oznajmił, kierując się w stronę łazienki. Odwracając się tyłem do drzwi, Allison opadła na duże łóżko, przewracając się na bok. Nie potrafiąc dłużej walczyć z opadającymi powiekami, zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Pościel pod jej policzkiem była taka miękka...

Stojąc w łazience, Phil oparł się rękoma o umywalkę i podnosząc głowę, spojrzał w lustro wiszące na wysokości jego oczu. Musiał to zrobić. Musiał opowiedzieć Allison o Beth, zanim zrobi to Joanne; Bóg jeden wie, jakich bzdur zdążyła jej już naopowiadać. Odsuwając na bok całą swoją niechęć do wyznań, pokręcił głową, zakręcając kran. Wychodząc z pomieszczenia zgasił za sobą światło, gotów stawić czoło prawdzie.

- Allison, musimy...

Zatrzymując się przy łóżku, spojrzał na dziewczynę. Leżała z zamkniętymi oczami, trzymając pod głową jedną z poduszek. Oddychała spokojnie i miarowo; wyglądała zachwycająco.

- Allie? - powtórzył cicho mężczyzna, podchodząc bliżej i kucając obok łóżka. Dotykając dłonią jej policzka, odgarnął kosmyk włosów opadających na jej twarz. Wiercąc się, dziewczyna mruknęła coś pod nosem, ściskając mocniej trzymaną poduszkę.

Była tak zmęczona, że wystarczyło zaledwie kilkanaście minut, by usnęła. Uśmiechając się do siebie, Phil podniósł się i usiadł na łóżku tuż obok niej. Przyglądając się jej przez kilka długich minut nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że może tak będzie lepiej. Ku jego radości rozmowa o Elizabeth znów została przełożona.

* * *

Kiedy Allison obudziła się następnego ranka, Phillipa nie było w pokoju. Wnioskując z pozostawionej przez niego kartki wiedziała, że mężczyzna wyszedł na siłownię, nie budząc jej. Siedząc na łóżku i trzymając w dłoni kawałek papieru, uśmiechnęła się, czytając zdanie, które kończyło krótką notatkę.

„_Wyglądasz tak słodko, kiedy śpisz. P."_

Odkładając papier na poduszkę, wyszła do łazienki. Wczorajszego wieczora nie zdążyła wziąć upragnionego prysznica; musiała zasnąć czekając na Phila. Wyjaśniałoby to fakt, że obudziła się w ubraniu, które nosiła poprzedniego dnia.

Wystarczyło kilkanaście minut, by poczuła się jak nowo narodzona. Rozczesując mokre włosy, uważnie przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Wciąż nie potrafiła zrozumieć jakim cudem ktoś taki, jak Phil zwrócił na nią swoją uwagę...

Wychodząc z łazienki, trafiła wprost na wchodzącego do pokoju mężczyznę. Trzymając w ręku dwie torby, uśmiechnął się na jej widok.

- Już nie śpisz – odezwał się, odstawiając wiszącą na ramieniu torbę treningową obok łóżka. Zapinając ostatnie dwa guziki swojej bluzki, dziewczyna odwzajemniła jego uśmiech. - Wybacz tę kartkę – dodał, wskazując na leżący na poduszce papier. - Nie chciałem Cię budzić; wczoraj byłaś naprawdę zmęczona.

Podchodząc do niego, Allison cmoknęła go w usta, mierzwiąc przy okazji jego włosy.

- Za to Ty wyglądasz strasznie. Spałeś chociaż odrobinę? - zapytała, marszcząc czoło. Zbywając ruchem dłoni jej zatroskanie, Phil odsunął się od niej, starając się nie stracić uśmiechu z twarzy.

- Nie martw się o mnie; bezsenność to moje drugie imię – odparł, ucinając szybko temat. - Przyniosłem śniadanie – powiedział, podnosząc do góry torby z jedzeniem.

Ich rozmowę przerwało głośne pukanie do drzwi ich pokoju. Zabierając pakunki z rąk Phillipa, Allison usiadła na łóżku, zaglądając ostrożnie do środka, podczas gdy mężczyzna poszedł otworzyć.

- Kofi! Co znowu? - do uszu dziewczyny dotarło jego pytanie, poprzedzone głośnym jękiem.

- Nie oddałeś mi telefonu. Jest w Twojej torbie – wyjaśnił Ghańczyk, zaglądając przez ramię w głąb pokoju.

- Jakim cudem Twój telefon znalazł się w mojej torbie? - zapytał Phil, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

- Musiałem wrzucić go tam przez pomyłkę – odparł mężczyzna, wychylając się jeszcze bardziej. - Albo mam wyjątkowe zdolności magiczne – kontynuował, wspinając się na palce. - Hej! - krzyknął w końcu, kiedy udało mu się dostrzec siedzącą na łóżku dziewczynę. Podnosząc głowę znad torby, Allison uśmiechnęła się do niego, machając do niego ręką.

- Zabiję Cię kiedyś – zagroził Phil, gdy mężczyzna przecisnął się tuż obok niego, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

- Kofi! - Ghańczyk podszedł do dziewczyny, wyciągając w jej kierunku dłoń. Ściskając ją, Allison wstała.

- Allison – przedstawiła się, ku wielkiej uciesze wrestlera.

- To Ty jesteś tą Allison, o której bez przerwy mówi Punk – skomentował, oglądając się na idącego w jego stronę Phillipa. - Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłaś, ale powiem Ci, że zmieniłaś go w zupełnie innego człowieka.

- Mam to odebrać jako komplement? - spytała dziewczyna, rzucając okiem na Phila, który schylił się do swojej torby, szukając w niej telefonu przyjaciela.

- Już nie jest wrednym samotnikiem, którym zawsze był. Przestał być wrzodem na tyłku każdego z nas – wyjaśnił Kofi, uchylając się przed ciosem, jaki wymierzył w niego Punk.

- Zamknij się, Kofi – syknął, podchodząc bliżej. - Twoja zguba – dodał, wręczając mu jego telefon. - Teraz zjeżdżaj.

- Phil! - upomniała go Allison, zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. Był niemiły; jak mógł wyrzucać z pokoju swojego przyjaciela?

- Już się wynoszę – odparł z uśmiechem mężczyzna, mrugając do dziewczyny. - Miło było Cię poznać, Allison. Mam wrażenie, że będziemy widywać się częściej – wyznał, idąc w kierunku drzwi, popychany przez Phila. Kilka sekund później ich rozmowę podsumowało trzaśnięcie drzwiami; wracający stamtąd Phillip wzruszył ramionami, siadając na łóżku.

- Powiesz mi teraz, dlaczego tak okropnie wyglądasz? - zapytała Allison, siadając obok niego i zwracając się twarzą w jego kierunku. - Coś Cię martwi? - rzekła, przysuwając się bliżej niego.

- Już powiedziałem, Allison. Nie przejmuj się, po prostu nie mogłem zasnąć – odpowiedział, siląc się na uśmiech. Łapiąc jej dłoń, przyciągnął ją do siebie; dziewczyna objęła go rękoma w pasie, wtulając twarz w jego ciepły tors. Całując czubek jej głowy, Phillip przymknął na chwilę oczy, ciesząc się takim momentem.

- Jakie mamy plany na dzisiaj? - usłyszał jej głos, gdy wymamrotała pytanie wprost w jego klatkę piersiową. Przesuwając rękę wzdłuż jej pleców, otworzył oczy.

- Wieczorne Raw. Mam nadzieję, ze pójdziesz ze mną – odparł.

Podnosząc głowę, dziewczyna spojrzała na jego twarz, uśmiechając się promiennie.

- Kiedyś muszę w końcu zobaczyć, jak walczysz – powiedziała, mrugając do niego. - Kto wie, może mnie to zacznie kręcić?

- Myślałem, że już Cię kręci – odparł mężczyzna, udając urażonego.

Nachylając się nad jej twarzą, musnął ustami jej policzek, by po chwili przesunąć je w kierunku jej warg. Rozluźniając uścisk w jego pasie, podniosła się i obejmując rękoma jego szyję, przyciągnęła go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Odrywając się od niej, Phil odsunął się, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Byłaś chyba głodna – przypomniał, całując ją znów. Allison oddała mu pocałunek, a następnie wstała, wracając na swoje miejsce, mimo jego szczerego niezadowolenia.

- Racja. Wciąż jestem – przytaknęła, łapiąc za torbę z jedzeniem. Zaglądając do niej nie zauważyła, kiedy Phil niespokojnie poruszył się.

- Pójdę wziąć prysznic – mruknął do siebie, wstając szybko z łóżka. Allison podniosła głowę, zerkając na niego.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, kiedy odszedł szybko w stronę łazienki. Kiwając głową, spojrzał na nią przez ramię. - Na pewno?

- Tak. Będę za 15 minut – odparł, otwierając drzwi. - Smacznego.

* * *

- Allison?

Odrywając wzrok od ekranu telewizora, dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w kierunku wejścia. Na widok dwóch wysokich brunetek uśmiechnęła się, rozpoznając w nich zapaśniczki związane z organizacją.

- To ja – odpowiedziała, kiedy dziewczyny zbliżyły się do niej. - A Wy to bliźniaczki Bella? - spytała, przypominając sobie ich nazwę.

- Nicole i Brianna – przedstawiły się, wskazując na siebie. - Przyjechałaś z Punkiem, prawda? - zapytały, dołączając do oglądania walki.

- Można tak powiedzieć – rzekła Allison. - Skąd o tym wiecie?

Śmiejąc się głośno, bliźniaczki wymieniły między sobą spojrzenia.

- Wszyscy się tu znamy, Allison – powiedziała Brianna, wyjaśniając wszystko dziewczynie. - Wieści szybko się tu rozchodzą... Właściwie, przyszłyśmy tu w konkretnym celu.

Mrużąc oczy, Allison skupiła całą swoją uwagę na stojących przy niej wrestlerkach. Krzyżując ręce na piersi, spodziewała się wszystkiego.

- Jesteś tu nowa, dlatego każdy o Tobie mówi. Może wybierzesz się dziś z nami i paroma innymi dziewczynami na babski wieczór? Rozwiejesz wszelkie plotki, poznasz lepiej towarzystwo... - zaproponowała Nicole.

- Ile można siedzieć z Punkiem? - wtrąciła Brianna, śmiejąc się. - Każdy by zwariował.

- Dziewczyna potrzebuje od czasu do czasu chwili w damskim towarzystwie – poparła ją Nicole, potakując głową.

Przenosząc wzrok z jednej na drugą, Allison analizowała w głowie ich propozycję. Spotkanie w damskim towarzystwie dobrze by jej zrobiło; poza tym, w szatni pewnie krążyło na jej temat wiele plotek. Dzięki temu spotkaniu miała szansę odpowiedzieć na pytania i skorygować nieprawdziwe informacje.

- Co Ty na to?

Słysząc za sobą wiwatujący tłum na widowni, dziewczyna zwróciła się w stronę ekranu telewizora. Po skończonej walce, Phil właśnie opuszczał halę, stojąc na rampie, machając w stronę publiczności. Minuty dzieliły ją od momentu, w którym pojawi się znów przy jej boku.

- To w zasadzie świetny pomysł – odpowiedziała w końcu, odwracając głowę w kierunku bliźniaczek. - Bardzo chętnie.

- Świetnie! - klaszcząc w dłonie, Brianna podskoczyła z radości. - Wychodzimy zaraz po skończonym show. Nie martw się; wszyscy mieszkamy w tym samym hotelu, więc możesz zapewnić Punka, że wrócisz do niego cała i zdrowa – powiedziała.

- Wpadniemy po Ciebie do jego szatni. Do zobaczenia, Allison! - dorzuciła Nicole, machając jej na pożegnanie.

Kiwając głową, Allison jeszcze chwilę patrzyła w kierunku, w którym odeszły bliźniaczki. Uśmiechając się do siebie poczuła, jak para silnych rąk owija się wokół jej talii i ciągnie ją do tyłu. Chwilę później pocałunek, który wylądował na jej szyi sprawił, że przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz.

- Dobra robota, Phil – mruknęła, odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny. - Jestem dumna – dodała, zanim jej usta zamknął gorący pocałunek.

- Ja też. Zbierajmy się stąd – poprosił Phillip, puszczając ją.

- Właściwie... to nie wracam z Tobą do hotelu – rzekła dziewczyna, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Patrząc na nią, Phil uniósł w górę brwi. - Przed chwilą bliźniaczki zaprosiły mnie na ich „babski wieczór" - powiedziała szybko, widząc jego skołowaną minę. - To nie potrwa długo, poza tym już się zgodziłam – wyjaśniła.

- Jeśli tylko chcesz – odpowiedział mężczyzna uśmiechając się, pomimo swojego sceptycznego nastawienia. - Za to później jesteś moja – zastrzegł, unosząc w górę palec. Podchodząc do niego, Allison pocałowała go w policzek.

- Oczywiście, że tak.

* * *

Obserwując siedzącą po drugiej stronie stołu brunetkę, Joanne uśmiechnęła się do siebie w myślach. Kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej, kiedy tylko pozostałe dziewczyny zniknęły z zasięgu ich wzroku, przysiadła się do niej, stawiając przed nią szklankę z jednym z mocniejszych trunków w tym lokalu.

Chciała tylko rozluźnić jej trochę język. Wyciągnąć od niej, jak dużo wie o Philu, Beth i o niej. Niestety, takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewała. Po wypiciu zaledwie połowy szklanki, Allison miała dość. Minuty mijały, a ona powoli traciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Phil byłby bardzo niezadowolony...

Ławka ugięła się, kiedy tuż obok niej ktoś usiadł. Odwracając głowę w stronę nowo przybyłego gościa, Joanne uśmiechnęła się na widok Beth.

- To ona? - spytała blondynka, wskazując głową na siedzącą nieopodal brunetkę.

- Owszem, ona – odpowiedziała Joanne, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Kompletnie zalana. Wypiła tylko połowę.

- Jesteś pewna, że nic jej nie będzie? - rzekła Beth, patrząc na przyjaciółkę. Wzruszając ramionami, rudowłosa kobieta popatrzyła na nią.

- Jasne, że nie. Może poza wielkim kacem jutrzejszego ranka. I milionami wymówek Punka – odparła. - Pierwsze wyjście do klubu i taka wpadka... - cmoknęła.

- Myślisz, że da radę wrócić sama do pokoju? - zapytała Elizabeth, obserwując uważnie każdy ruch Allison.

- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Ktoś musi ją odprowadzić.

Wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, kobiety uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Kończąc swojego drinka, Joanne podniosła się z siedzenia, zwracając się do przyjaciółki.

- Idziesz ze mną?

- Dam sobie spokój. To nie skończyłoby się dla niej dobrze.

Podchodząc po raz kolejny do jej miejsca, Joanne przybrała poważną minę, pochylając się nad siedzącą Allison.

- Chodź, słonko – odezwała się, dotykając lekko jej ramienia. - Czas odstawić Cię do jaskini lwa.

Opierając podbródek na rękach, brunetka westchnęła ciężko. Walcząc z ogarniającą ją sennością, siłą starała się utrzymać otwarte powieki.

- Dopiero przyszłam... - jęknęła, nie patrząc na rudowłosą kobietę.

- Ale już nie nadajesz się do życia. Chodź, odprowadzę Cię do hotelu.

Nie mając zamiaru ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca, Allison oparła się ciężko na krześle. Widząc jej reakcję, Joanne sięgnęła do kieszeni, wyciągając z niej swój telefon. Wybierając szybko numer, przyłożyła komórkę do ucha.

- Matt, skarbie. Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy...

Kilkanaście minut później obydwie stały już przed wejściem do klubu, czekając na przybycie Matta. Widząc z daleka nadjeżdżający samochód, młoda kobieta skinęła w jego kierunku, wskazując na uwieszoną na jej ramieniu Allison.

- Co jej się stało? - spytał Matthew, wysiadając z pojazdu. Zatrzaskując za sobą drzwiczki, podszedł szybko do kobiet, patrząc na dziewczynę Phila.

- Ma cholernie słabą głowę. Wypiła tylko odrobinę; nie miałam pojęcia, że tak to na nią zadziała – odparła z uśmiechem Joanne, wskazując na brunetkę. - Pomóż mi. Jest ciężka.

Wsadzając dziewczynę do samochodu, mężczyzna spojrzał na Joanne, otwierając przed nią drzwi samochodu.

- Jo, powiedz mi prawdę – zaczął, zatrzymując ją zanim wsiadła do środka. - Zrobiłaś to specjalnie?

Uśmiechając się do niego słodko, kobieta przewróciła oczami. Widząc to, Matt jęknął.

- Kiedy w końcu dasz mu spokój? Za wszelką cenę dobierasz się Punkowi do skóry, niszcząc wszystko, co stanie Ci na drodze; nawet tę biedną dziewczynę – rzekł. - Poświęcasz mu tak dużo czasu, że zaczynam być zazdrosny.

Zupełnie niespodziewanie Joanne podeszła bliżej niego i pocałowała, chcąc tym samym rozwiać wszelkie jego obawy. Mamrocząc coś wprost w jej usta, uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

- Biedactwo – szepnęła, odsuwając się od jego twarzy, studiując błogą minę, jaką przybrał. - Czujesz się zaniedbany?

Wciąż pozostając w szoku po jej nagłym, namiętnym ataku, Matthew przytaknął jedynie ruchem głowy. Przesuwając palcem po jego policzku, kobieta przekrzywiła głowę, mrużąc oczy.

- Chyba odrobinę przesadzasz – mruknęła cicho. Przejmując drzwiczki z jego rąk, zatrzasnęła je, przyciskając do nich mężczyznę. - Pomóż mi odstawić ją do hotelu, a pokażę Ci, jak bardzo się mylisz – powiedziała, muskając opuszkami palców skórę wzdłuż jego szczęki, by następnie złożyć na niej pocałunek.

* * *

Idąc hotelowym korytarzem, Joanne rozglądała się po nim uważnie. Tuż za nią szedł powoli Matt, usiłując utrzymać w pionie Allison. Wygadując kompletne bzdury, dziewczyna objęła go w pasie, przytulając się do niego. Oglądając się za siebie, Joanne rzuciła im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Zrobi to jeszcze raz, a przysięgam, że połamię jej ręce – powiedziała groźnym tonem głosu. Delikatnie zdejmując z siebie dłonie brunetki, Matt uśmiechnął się do swojej dziewczyny.

- I kto tu jest zazdrosny? - spytał cicho.

- Ja! - odezwała się Allison, zatrzymując się na moment. - On nie chce powiedzieć mi nic o Beth! - jęknęła płaczliwym głosem, tupiąc przy tym nogą. - Ona też! - dodała, poważniejąc i wskazując palcem w stronę Joanne.

- Jesteś za mała, żeby słuchać takich rzeczy – odparła kobieta, patrząc na nią z wyrzutem.

- Joanne! - syknął Matt, uciszając ją. - Daj spokój.

Podnosząc w górę palec wskazujący, jego dziewczyna zwęziła oczy, grożąc mu.

- Właśnie straciłeś pół minuty – oznajmiła ku niezadowoleniu mężczyzny.

- Co? - wykrzyknął Korklan, oburzając się. - Za co?

- Za kłótnie ze mną! Za chwilę stracisz dodatkową minutę!

Nie odzywając się więcej, Matt ruszył z miejsca, wlokąc za sobą rozzłoszczoną już Allison.

- W którym pokoju zatrzymał się Punk? - spytała Joanne, wracając do rozglądania się.

- A oddasz mi moje pół minuty? - odezwał się Matt. Spoglądając na niego, Joanne zatrzymała się. - Przedostatni po lewej – wskazał w końcu.

Patrząc w tamtym kierunku, Joanne podeszła do niego, wyciągając ręce w stronę Allison.

- Daj mi ją. Ty możesz wracać do pokoju – powiedziała, przejmując dziewczynę.

- Ale...

- Daj. Mi. Ją. - powtórzyła Joanne. - Wrócę za 15 minut.

Podchodząc do drzwi pokoju, kobieta uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Odwracając głowę w stronę trzeźwiejszej już Allison, prychnęła głośnym śmiechem.

- Chcę zobaczyć Phila... - powiedziała brunetka, usiłując odsunąć się od trzymającej ją Joanne.

- Uwierz mi, ja też – odparła kobieta, poszerzając swój uśmiech. - Nie mogę się doczekać jego miny – rzekła, podnosząc rękę, by móc zapukać do drzwi. Czekając kilka sekund na ich otwarcie, przeczesała ręką włosy.

W końcu drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, a w progu stanął Phillip. Mierząc wzrokiem stojącą przed nim Joanne, przeniósł spojrzenie na Allison, która niepewnie stała teraz u jej boku.

- Jezu Chryste, co się stało? - krzyknął widząc, w jakim brunetka jest stanie.

Siląc się na poważną minę, rudowłosa dziewczyna wzniosła oczy ku niebu, przeklinając w umyśle głupotę wrestlera.

- Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że pół szklanki alkoholu zamieni ją w bezużyteczny worek? - odpowiedziała, zupełnie ignorując jego przestraszone spojrzenie. - Strasznie delikatny obiekt westchnień sobie wybrałeś, nie ma co...

- Joanne, dałabyś już sobie spokój! - warknął mężczyzna, robiąc krok do przodu i obejmując delikatnie ledwie stojącą na nogach dziewczynę. - W porządku, Allie? - spytał, zaglądając w jej oczy.

- Nie widzisz? Jest kompletnie pijana! - wtrąciła Joanne, czując rosnące w niej zdenerwowanie. Nie takiej reakcji spodziewała się ze strony pana „Straight Edge".

- Nie jestem! - zaprotestowała Allison, wtulając się w tors Phillipa. Znajomy zapach i silne ramiona dawały jej błogie poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

- Widzę! - odpowiedział wrestler, patrząc na dziewczynę Matta. - Dzięki Tobie jest w takim stanie.

Jednak był wściekły. Patrząc na niego triumfalnym wzrokiem, Joanne zacisnęła szczęki.

- Ciesz się, że w ogóle ją tu przyprowadziłam – syknęła cicho. - Równie dobrze mogłam zostawić ja samą. Z pewnością byłaby łatwym łupem dla wielu mężczyzn.

Praktycznie wciągając Allison do środka, Punk ustawił ją przy ścianie, w ciągu sekundy doskakując do zadowolonej Joanne. Zniżając ton głosu zmrużył oczy, a jego spojrzenie przybrało gwałtowniejszego wyrazu.

- Trzymaj się od niej z daleka... - powiedział, cedząc słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby. Chwilę późnej cofnął się, wchodząc do pokoju, z hukiem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Pozostawiona na zewnątrz młoda kobieta roześmiała się głośno, odchodząc w kierunku swojego pokoju. Joanne: 4, Punk:1.

* * *

Sadzając dziewczynę na łóżku, Phil kucnął przy niej, uważnie się jej przyglądając. Odgarniając włosy z jej twarzy, spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał z troską, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Kiwając głową, Allison uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Przepraszam, Phil – wydukała, łapiąc jego dłonie. - Wiem, że Ty nie pije...

Przerywając jej w pół słowa, Phillip wstał, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Otwierając drzwi do łazienki, wprowadził ją do środka, zapalając światło. Gdy podeszli do umywalki, odkręcił wodę i zmoczył dłoń.

- Chodź tutaj – zakomenderował, przyciągając ją bliżej. Nabierając garść wody, opłukał nią twarz dziewczyny. - Potrzebujesz zimnego prysznica... - mruknął do niej, gdy pisnęła cicho.

- Pójdziesz ze mną? - spytała, uśmiechając się szeroko. Kręcąc ze zrezygnowaniem głową, mężczyzna odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

- Nie tym razem, skarbie – odmówił, sięgając po ręcznik. Wycierając jej twarz, zastanowił się chwilę.

Nigdy nie szanował pijanych ludzi; Allison była w tym momencie wyjątkiem. Musiał jej pomóc, choć sam nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Stan, w jakim się znajdowała, był tylko w połowie jej zasługą.

- Chodź, przebierzesz się i położysz – powiedział łagodnym tonem, skupiając się z powrotem na jej osobie. Prowadząc ją do pokoju, zabrał po drodze jeden ze swoich t-shirtów. - Siadaj i załóż to – poprosił.

Pomagając dziewczynie ściągnąć jej bluzkę, czuł na sobie jej wzrok. Łapiąc jej spojrzenie, uniósł brwi.

- Nie pozwoliłam Ci się rozebrać – zaczęła, uśmiechając się zalotnie.

- Nie masz tutaj nic do gadania – odrzekł, podając jej swoją koszulkę. - Trzymaj.

- Jesteś jeszcze przystojniejszy, kiedy się tak troszczysz – wyznała dziewczyna niespodziewanie, zabierając od niego ubranie. Zatrzymując się, Phil pokręcił po raz kolejny głową. - Pocałujesz mnie?

Spełniając jej prośbę, przycisnął usta do jej czoła, po czym odsunął się od niej. Krzywiąc się, zatrzymała go.

- Nie tak... - jęknęła. - Tutaj – podniosła głowę, czekając na właściwy pocałunek.

- Allison, powinnaś się położyć – zasugerował Phil. - To nie jest dobry pomysł – dodał, uchylając się przed jej ustami.

Ignorując jego protesty, Allison złapała go za koszulkę, przyciągając do siebie szybko. Gdy tym razem nie zdążył się obronić, wpiła się namiętnie w jego usta. Upadając na materac, pociągnęła go za sobą, zaciskając pięści na materiale jego koszulki.

- Allie, przestań – wymamrotał, odrywając się od niej na moment. Gdy jego delikatne prośby nie przyniosły efektu, odepchnął ją od siebie, wstając szybko. - Jesteś pijana, na litość boską!

Siadając na środku łóżka, dziewczyna podciągnęła kolana pod brodę, obejmując je rękoma. Patrząc na nią kątem oka, mężczyzna zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się po pokoju. Teraz przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tak bardzo nie znosi alkoholu. Jest kolejną rzeczą, która odbiera ludziom rozum.

Widząc przestraszoną minę dziewczyny, przystanął, załamując ręce.

- Do niczego nie dojdzie – uciął krótko. - Nie, kiedy jesteś w takim stanie – dodał, wskazując na nią. W końcu, siadając obok poczekał, aż dziewczyna na niego spojrzy, po czym otworzył ramiona. - Chodź, przyda Ci się trochę snu.

Przytulając się do niego, Allison zamknęła oczy, mrucząc cicho z zadowolenia. Obejmując go, zaczęła ze skupieniem śledzić opuszkami palców wzory wytatuowane na jego przedramionach. Nawet, gdy jej dotyk działał na niego w niesamowity sposób, nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Musiał pozostać silny i skupiony, by nie zrobić czegoś, czego będzie żałował.

- Lubię Cię, wiesz? - usłyszał nagle jej cichy głos. Ruchy jej rąk uspokoiły się, a jej oddech powoli spowalniał. - Bardzo – szepnęła. - Bardziej niż bardzo...

Uciszając ją, przytulił ją mocniej. Pomimo swojego stanu wciąż była jego małą, delikatną Allison.


	15. Chapter 15

Allison nie była osobą, która przesadzała z ilością wypitego alkoholu. Znała siebie i swój organizm; wiedziała, kiedy przestać. Niestety, tego, co stało się w klubie nie mogła przewidzieć. Gdy tylko wytrzeźwiała, kac, ten fizyczny i moralny, zanieczyścił jej sumienie.

Leżąc skulona na łóżku, nie miała odwagi podnieść wzroku na mężczyznę obok siebie. Długo zbierając się w sobie, poruszyła się w końcu, spoglądając w jego kierunku. Siedząc oparty plecami o ścianę, spał z założonymi rękami. Podpierając się na łokciu, dziewczyna przetarła dłonią twarz, krzywiąc się z powodu bólu głowy. Czuła się potwornie.

Wstając ostrożnie z łóżka, pobiegła szybko w stronę łazienki. Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi podeszła do toalety i zwróciła cała zawartość swojego żołądka. Klęcząc na ziemi, jęknęła cicho. To będzie długi dzień...

Długi prysznic pomógł jej odrobinę. Owijając się białym, puszystym ręcznikiem, oparła się o umywalkę, kończąc myć zęby. W tym samym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, do którego po chwili dołączył stłumiony głos mężczyzny.

- Allison, jesteś tam? - zawołał, przestając na chwilę stukać. Gdy nie odpowiedziała, pukanie rozległo się ponownie. - Allison?

- Możesz wejść – odpowiedziała słabym głosem. Sekundę później drzwi lekko skrzypnęły, otwierając się szeroko, ukazując jej sylwetkę Phillipa.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał, opierając się o framugę drzwi. Kręcąc przecząco głową, dziewczyna odgarnęła opadające na twarz włosy. Nie mając odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy, odwróciła się tyłem do niego, odkładając szczoteczkę i spoglądając w lustro.

- Nic mi nie będzie – powiedziała cicho. Milcząc chwilę, mężczyzna mierzył ją wzrokiem.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - rzekł.

- Nie, dziękuję – usłyszał, wciąż nie widząc jej twarzy. Domyślając się, że woli zostać sama, odwrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem opuszczenia łazienki. - Phil?

Zatrzymując się, odwrócił się w jej kierunku. Stała teraz tyłem do lustra, rzucając mu nieśmiałe spojrzenie spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Przez kilka chwil wahała się, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. W końcu otworzyła usta, z trudem podnosząc na niego wzrok.

- Jesteś na mnie zły? - zapytała cicho, badając jego reakcję na jej słowa.

- Dlaczego miałbym być na Ciebie zły? - odparł poważnie.

- Za ten mój wybryk – wyjaśniła krótko. - Phil, strasznie mi wstyd. Powinnam była uszanować to, jaki masz stosunek do alkoholu, a zamiast tego przesadziłam i to mocno. Jeśli chcesz, żebym wyjechała, powiedz. Albo nie – powiedziała, idąc w stronę pokoju. - Za chwilę się spakuję i wyjadę.

Zatrzymując ją w przejściu, mężczyzna złapał jej rękę, przyciągając do siebie.

- Nigdzie nie pojedziesz. Nie jestem zły, najwyżej trochę rozbawiony – rzekł, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - Pamiętasz cokolwiek?

Kręcąc przecząco głową, Allison poczerwieniała ze wstydu. Co takiego upokarzającego zrobiła w nocy?

- Za wszelką cenę chciałaś dobrać się do moich spodni – wyznał, unosząc w górę kąciki ust. - Sporo musiałem się namęczyć, żeby wybić Ci to z głowy – kontynuował, widząc, jak dziewczyna chowa twarz w dłoniach.

- O mój boże... - jęknęła cicho, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Chcę słyszeć dalszy ciąg?

- Wczoraj nie byłaś taka wstydliwa – roześmiał się głośno, kręcąc przy tym głową. - Kto wie, może powinnaś częściej doprowadzać się do takiego stanu?

Poprawiając ręcznik, którym była owinięta, Allison wyszła z łazienki, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od Phila. Słysząc za sobą jego serdeczny śmiech, objęła głowę rękami, krzywiąc się z powodu hałasu, jaki powodował.

- Mógłbyś przestać? - zapytała, uciszając go. Podchodząc do torby po czyste ubranie, rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie.

- Opowiadać? Za nic! - wykrzyknął Phillip, idąc za nią.

- Nie, krzyczeć – poprawiła go dziewczyna. - Głowa mi pęka.

Poważniejąc, mężczyzna usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o zagłówek tak, by mieć idealny widok na Allison. Była okryta jedynie ręcznikiem, co bardzo mu się podobało. Z trudem pozostając na swoim miejscu.

- Zamierzasz się w końcu ubrać, czy masz zamiar dalej wystawiać moją cierpliwość na próbę? - odezwał się, kiedy zatrzymała się na dłużej, pochylając się nad torbą podróżną.

W mig rozumiejąc, co miał na myśli, mrugnęła do niego, zabierając potrzebną koszulkę. Mrużąc powieki podniósł się, podpierając się na materacu.

- Nie robiłbym tego na Twoim miejscu... - ostrzegł ją cicho.

Dzwoniący telefon przerwał ciszę, która nastała w pomieszczeniu. Korzystając z momentu nieuwagi mężczyzny, Allison weszła do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przeklinając w duszy dzwoniącą osobę, Phil odebrał połączenie.

- Nie przeszkadzam? - wesoły głos Kofiego był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką mężczyzna miał teraz ochotę słyszeć.

- Nie – odpowiedział niechętnie, zerkając w stronę zamkniętych drzwi łazienki. - Co się dzieje?

- Umawialiśmy się na 8:30. Gdzie Ty jesteś? - zapytał z wyrzutem Kofi, zmuszając tym samym Phila do intensywnego myślenia. Kilka sekund później przypomniał sobie w końcu, o czym mówi jego przyjaciel. Dzień wcześniej, o tej samej porze byli już w siłowni. Wychodząc z niej ustalili, że następnego dnia również się w niej spotkają. Przeklinając cicho pod nosem, wstał szybko z łóżka.

- Zaczekaj na mnie. Będę za dwadzieścia minut – oznajmił, rozłączając się sekundę później. Chowając telefon do kieszeni spodni, zebrał leżące na szafce klucze do pokoju. - Allison, wychodzę! - krzyknął w stronę łazienki. - Idę z Kofim na siłownię!

- W porządku! - zza drzwi dobiegła jej odpowiedź.

Zbliżając się odrobinę do drzwi, zatrzymał się, nasłuchując przez chwilę dźwięków dobiegających z łazienki.

- Jeśli byś czegoś potrzebowała... - zaczął cicho.

- Tak, wiem. Dam sobie radę, Phil. Naprawdę – w tym samym momencie drzwi łazienki uchyliły się i stanęła w nich ubrana już dziewczyna. - Idź – dodała, odsuwając go ze swojej drogi. - Położę się.

Kładąc dłonie na jej policzkach, Phil przyciągnął ją do siebie, całując delikatnie w usta. Przedłużając tę chwilę, zetknęli się czołami; w końcu odrywając się od niej, mrugnął porozumiewawczo powieką.

- Niedługo wrócę... - wyszeptał.

* * *

- A gdzie zgubiłeś swoją piękność? - Kofi roześmiał się, gdy tylko jego oczom ukazał się zamyślony Punk. Przedrzeźniając jego śmiech, brunet poprawił wiszącą na ramieniu torbę.

- Źle się czuje, została w pokoju. Ma kaca – odpowiedział cicho, podkreślając ostatnie swoje słowo.

- Kaca? - powtórzył Kofi, ze zdziwieniem patrząc na przyjaciela.

- Kaca, przecież powiedziałem wyraźnie – rzucił Phil, wyraźnie już poddenerwowany.

- Stary, mam nadzieję, że masz na myśli kaca moralnego – Ghańczyk wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, klepiąc stojącego obok mężczyznę po ramieniu. - Co się stało? Za bardzo Was poniosło? Nie mogłeś powstrzymać się i zmusiłeś ją do zrobienia tego w miejscu publicznym? Wiesz, w sumie wcale nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żeby...

- Masz za dużo zębów, Kof? - warknął Phil, zbliżając się niebezpiecznie blisko mężczyzny. - Ma kaca, normalnego kaca – wyjaśnił, nieco spokojniejszy. - Nasza kochana Joanne wpadła na świetny pomysł upicia jej bóg wie czym – mówił, gdy przekraczali razem próg siłowni. - Później jeszcze bezczelnie odstawiła ją pod drzwi pokoju, czyniąc mi jakieś wyrzuty. Mówię Ci, ona jest chora psychicznie – zakończył, nie patrząc na Kofiego.

- Rany, to naprawdę nie brzmi ciekawie... - wtrącił Kofi, wchodząc za przyjacielem do szatni. - Wyobrażam sobie, jaki musiałeś być wściekły.

- Cokolwiek wypiła, puściły jej wszystkie hamulce – wyznał Phil, przewracając oczami. - Cudem udało mi się ją powstrzymywać zanim się na mnie rzuciła.

Wybuchając głośnym śmiechem, Ghańczyk pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Zazdroszczę Ci, Punk. To chyba jedna z lepszych dziewczyn, jakie spotkałeś.

Przytakując ruchem głowy, mężczyzna zamyślił się na chwilę. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, ponownie przyznał rację Kofiemu.

- Straciłeś kumpla, ale za to zyskałeś Allison – dodał wrestler, czym ściągnął na siebie wzrok bruneta.

- Rozmawiałeś z nim ostatnio? - zapytał.

- Parę razy. Wydaje się, ze trochę mu przeszło. Może Ty też mógłbyś z nim pogadać? - zaproponował Kofi, siadając obok.

- Nie wiem, czy nie jest za wcześnie. W dodatku jest tu Allie. Wolałbym, żeby nie musiała więcej oglądać naszych potyczek – odparł Phil, przebierając swoją koszulkę. Czując na sobie wzrok przyjaciela, uniósł ręce w górę. - W porządku, pogadam z nim, następnym razem kiedy go spotkam – dodał szybko.

* * *

Wracając do szatni po swojej walce, Phil zastał zamyśloną Allison, trzymającą w dłoni swoją komórkę. Zamykając za sobą drzwi, mężczyzna przyjrzał się jej uważnie, wycierając twarz ręcznikiem wiszącym na jego ramieniu.

- Coś nie tak? - zapytał w końcu, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. Spoglądając na niego, machnęła ręką.

- Próbowałam zarezerwować lot do Oklahomy. Niestety, jeden z nich jest o 5:30, a następny dopiero o 18:00 – odparła, odkładając telefon. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Phil pokręcił głową.

- I o to tyle smutku? - rzekł, wrzucając ręcznik do swojej torby i zabierając nowy, idąc w stronę łazienki. - Jeśli miałabyś pytać mnie o zdanie...

- Wiem – przerwała mu dziewczyna. - Właśnie dlatego podjęłam już decyzję. Musisz pomęczyć się ze mną jeszcze trochę.

Zatrzymując się w połowie drogi, Phillip rzucił jej długie, wesołe spojrzenie. Uśmiechając się słodko, Allison oparła się plecami o oparcie kanapy, na której siedziała.

- Czy moje zadowolenie muszę okazać Ci teraz, kiedy jestem spocony i zmęczony po walce, czy poczekasz jeszcze godzinę, kiedy wrócimy do hotelu?

Przewracając oczami, Allison roześmiała się głośno.

- Idź już pod ten prysznic – odparła, kiedy mężczyzna podzielił jej reakcję. - Zaczekam.

* * *

Z trudem dotarli do pokoju. Szybko przekręcając klucz w zamku, Phil pchnął drzwi, otwierając je przed sobą. Ciągnąc za rękę idącą za nim Allison i zamykając w pośpiechu drzwi, przyparł ją do ściany, całując ją bez opamiętania. Kilka sekund później poprowadził ją w głąb pokoju.

Obejmując ją ramieniem w talii, uniósł ją do góry, sadzając na stojącej za jej plecami szafce. Wolną ręką zgarnął stojące na niej przedmioty, zrzucając je na podłogę, po czym bez skrępowania zaczął ściągać z dziewczyny bluzkę. Pozostawiając ją jedynie w samym staniku odsunął się od niej, chłonąc wzrokiem każdy fragment jej ciała. Unosząc w górę kąciki ust, przeniósł spojrzenie na jej zarumienioną twarz.

- Wyjaśnisz mi, jak to się dzieje, że za każdym razem nie mam dość patrzenia na Ciebie? - zapytał, sunąc dłońmi wzdłuż jej talii. Nachylając się nad nią i całując jej szyję, czuł ciepło bijące od jej skóry. Czując, że Allison próbuje ściągnąć jego koszulkę, podniósł głowę i odsunął na chwilę ręce od jej brzucha. Sekundę później czarny t-shirt wylądował na podłodze, tuż obok ubrania dziewczyny. Przesuwając dłońmi po tatuażach na jego torsie, tym razem to ona uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko.

- Każdy z nas ma to „coś", co przyciąga wzrok – odpowiedziała, zanim usta mężczyzny dotknęły jej warg. Splatając ręce za jego karkiem, przyciągnęła go do siebie, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Kiedy Phil położył ręce na jej biodrach, przysuwając ją tym samym bliżej siebie, stojący obok wazon przewrócił się, pod wpływem ich nagłego ruchu. Z hałasem spadając na ziemię, rozbił się na drobne kawałki.

Nie odrywając się od mężczyzny, Allison jęknęła wprost w jego usta. Czując, że tym razem dziewczyna nie powie „nie", brunet uśmiechnął się.

- Lepiej, żeby tym razem wszystko poszło po naszej myśli – rzekł cicho, odsuwając się od jej ust. Przyciągając ją do siebie zmusił ją, by oplotła jego biodra nogami, po czym podniósł ją, kierując się w stronę stojącego w drugim końcu pokoju łóżka.

Kładąc ją ostrożnie na miękkiej pościeli, na oślep znalazł zapięcie spodni dziewczyny; jednym, szybkim ruchem rozsunął zamek, ściągając je z niej. Pozostawiając ją jedynie w samej bieliźnie, nachylił się nad jej uchem, uważając, by nie przygnieść jej całym ciężarem swojego ciała.

- Cała moja... - wyszeptał, składając pocałunek tuż za jej uchem. Przesuwając rękoma w dół jej ramion, zsunął ramiączka jej stanika, obsypując pocałunkami jej szyję i dekolt. Nie pozostając na to obojętna, Allison odchyliła do tyłu głowę, ułatwiając mu robienie tego, cokolwiek w tym momencie robił.

W pewnym momencie, zupełnie niespodziewanie naparła na niego całym ciałem, zmuszając go do przewrócenia się na plecy. Przejmując kontrolę nad sytuacją, złapała pasek, rozpinając go, jednocześnie całując mężczyznę w usta. Stanowczo protestując, odepchnął ją od siebie, patrząc na nią z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

- Nie pozwoliłem Ci – ostrzegł, łapiąc ją w pasie i przywracając na jej poprzednie miejsce. Kiedy jego dłoń dotknęła jej uda, Allison zadrżała.

- Phil?! Allison?! - trzeci głos rozbrzmiał w pokoju, sprawiając, że para natychmiast oderwała od siebie jak oparzona. Wydając z siebie cichy krzyk, Allison złapała leżącą obok kołdrę, okrywając się nią szczelnie. Kuląc się, schowała się za plecami Phila, który stanął na równe nogi, wypatrując intruza.

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, Kofi uniósł w górę swoje ręce, łapiąc się za głowę. Posyłając zszokowane spojrzenie znajdującej się przed nim parze, odetchnął głośno.

- Jezu, myślałem, że to napad! - wyjaśnił, przenosząc wzrok z Phila na siedzącą na łóżku dziewczynę. Olśnienie spłynęło na niego ułamek sekundy później. Zakrywając usta, popatrzył ponownie na Brooksa. - Jasna cholera! Nie wiedziałem! Przepraszam! - mówił, rozglądając się po pokoju. Ogarniając wzrokiem porozrzucane wokół ubrania poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Patrząc przepraszającym wzrokiem na dziewczynę kumpla, cały czas kręcił głową.

- Zrób mi przysługę i wynoś się z tego pokoju – warknął Phil, idąc w jego kierunku. - W tej chwili!

- Stary, zostawiłeś klucz w drzwiach – próbował się bronić Ghańczyk, cofając się przez przyjacielem. - Pukałem, nikt nie odpowiadał. Wszedłem do środka i zobaczyłem potłuczone szkło... Naprawdę myślałem, że potrzebujecie pomocy, bo coś się wam stało! Nie denerwuj się tak!

- Kofi, teraz jestem spokojny – odparł brunet, podchodząc bliżej wrestlera. - Ale jeśli za pięć sekund stąd nie wyjdziesz, przestanę być – dodał, zabierając klucz z jego wyciągniętej dłoni.

Widząc, że Phillip nie żartuje, Kofi zamilkł, pospiesznie idąc w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzaskując za nim drzwi, mężczyzna oparł się o pobliską ścianę, zamykając oczy i wypuszczając głośno powietrze zebrane w płucach. To był jakiś koszmar.

- Phil?

Kobiecy głos dobiegający zza rogu ściany wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Przecierając twarz dłońmi, oderwał plecy od drewna, podążając tam, gdzie zostawił Allison.

Nie ruszając się z miejsca, wciąż siedziała sama pośrodku dużego łóżka, naciągając kołdrę na wysokość brody. Rozkładając bezradnie ręce, mężczyzna usiadł obok, ogarniając wzrokiem pomieszczenie.

- Jutro rano ten facet będzie nieżywy – mruknął pod nosem, opierając łokcie o kolana i podpierając pięściami brodę. - Przysięgam, że zabiję go własnymi rękoma...

Odwracając głowę w bok, chcąc popatrzeć na siedzącą obok dziewczynę spostrzegł, że przycisnęła czoło do kolan, chowając tym samym swoją twarz. Chwilę zajęło mu, zanim zrozumiał, że nie dzieje się z nią nic złego. Upewnił się w swoich domysłach, kiedy Allison zaniosła się głośnym śmiechem.

- Dlaczego się śmiejesz? - spytał, nie mogąc już samemu utrzymać powagi. Serdeczny śmiech dziewczyny był zaraźliwy; kiedy podniosła głowę spostrzegł, że jej oczy są mokre od łez.

- Sam musisz przyznać, że Twój przyjaciel ma świetne wyczucie czasu – odparła pomiędzy kolejnymi atakami śmiechu. Opadając na poduszki, odwróciła się w jego stronę. Patrząc, jak uśmiech powoli znika z jej twarzy, Phil również spoważniał.

Przybliżając się do niej i pochylając nad wciąż wesołą dziewczyną, dotknął ręką jej policzka, patrząc w błyszczące od łez i szczęścia oczy. Unosząc w górę kącik ust, zaśmiał się cicho.

- Chciałbym, żeby tak wyglądał każdy mój wyjazd – rzekł, przyglądając się jej twarzy. - Z Tobą – dodał. - Tutaj.

Odwzajemniając jego uśmiech, Allison podniosła głowę, przyciskając wargi do jego ust.

- Jeszcze nigdzie się nie wybieram. Przynajmniej przez kilka dobrych godzin – powiedziała, kiedy odsunęła się od jego twarzy. - Jestem tutaj, więc, proszę Cię, nie trać więcej czasu – dorzuciła natychmiast potem, obserwując jego radosną minę.

Całując ją, mężczyzna w mgnieniu oka pozbawił reszty ubrań zarówno ją, jak i siebie. W tym momencie obydwojgu nie były już potrzebne żadne słowa. Skoncentrowani wyłącznie na sobie, pewni, że nikt im już nie przeszkodzi, mieli tylko jeden plan – nie opuszczać tego miejsca przez najbliższe godziny.

* * *

Ostrożnie uwalniając się z oplatających ją mocno ramion mężczyzny, Allison powoli wstała z łóżka, siadając na jego krawędzi. Musiała wyjść; alkohol, który wypiła poprzedniego wieczora wciąż siał zamęt w jej organizmie. Była spragniona; niestety na jej nieszczęście w ich pokoju nie było ani kropli niczego nadającego się do wypicia.

Zbierając z podłogi swoje ubranie, dziewczyna skierowała się w stronę łazienki. Zatrzymując się na chwilę przy drzwiach, zerknęła za siebie, upewniając się, że Phillip nadal śpi. Uśmiechając się na widok pogrążonego w głębokim śnie mężczyzny, otworzyła cicho drzwi, wchodząc do ciemnego pomieszczenia.

Już ubrana, ochlapała twarz zimną wodą. Przyglądając się przez moment swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, w końcu wytarła twarz i związała włosy w luźny kucyk. Doprowadziwszy się do porządku, wyszła z łazienki i sprawdziwszy, czy Phil nie obudził się w międzyczasie, zabrała swój telefon i portfel, po czym wyszła z pokoju.

Dziękowała bogu, że hotelowy bar wciąż był otwarty. Nie chcąc przebywać zbyt długo poza pokojem, zamówiła szklankę wody i butelkę soku, który chciała zabrać ze sobą. Opróżniając szybko zawartość szklanki, zapłaciła, ruszając w drogę powrotną.

Wjeżdżając windą na czwarte piętro, miała kilka minut na zastanowienie się. Żałowała, że wieczorem będzie musiała wrócić do Oklahomy. Czas spędzony z Philem był dla niej niczym błogosławieństwo. Dzięki niemu mogła odpocząć od ciężkiej pracy, problemów, które z każdym dniem stawały się dla niej coraz bardziej przerażające i przytłaczające. Bała się, że kiedy wróci do domu, znów nie będzie potrafiła się z nimi uporać.

Wychodząc z windy, natknęła się na dwie kobiety idące korytarzem. Rozpoznając w jednej z nich Joanne, przeniosła wzrok na towarzyszącą jej blondynkę. Uśmiechając się do rudowłosej kobiety, przystanęła na moment. Kilka sekund później obydwie podeszły do niej; Joanne z uśmiechem na ustach; twarz nieznajomej pozostawała natomiast niewzruszona.

- Kogo my tu mamy! - Joanne odezwała się pierwsza, przystając przy brunetce. - Allison. Co robisz tutaj o tej porze, sama? - zapytała, rzucając spojrzenie blondynce i poważniejąc raptownie.

Wznosząc w górę butelkę z sokiem, Allison niepewnie spojrzała na nieznajomą kobietę. Widziała ją już wcześniej, dzień wcześniej w barze.

- Musiałam się napić. Ciągle nie mogę dojść do siebie po wczorajszym wyjściu do klubu – odparła, patrząc z powrotem na Joanne. Krzyżując ręce na piersi, młoda kobieta uniosła w górę kącik ust.

- Więc... Kiedy wracasz do domu? - zapytała nagle, przekrzywiając głowę. Allison zmarszczyła czoło, patrząc na nią pytająco.

- Słucham?

- Punk pewnie kazał Ci się wynosić po tym, co wczoraj się stało – kontynuowała Joanne, ignorując zakłopotanie, które powoli zaczynało malować się na twarzy brunetki. - Nie toleruje takich zachowań; Twoje upicie się musiało go na pewno nieźle rozzłościć.

- O czym Ty mówisz, Joanne? - odezwała się dziewczyna, kompletnie jej nie rozumiejąc. - Phil nic takiego nie zrobił. Właściwie to przedłużyłam odrobinę wyjazd...

Milknąc, Joanne popatrzyła na drugą kobietę. Obydwie, niezadowolone z odpowiedzi Allison, zmrużyły oczy.

- Chwila... Czy To przypadkiem nie Ty przyniosłaś mi wczoraj tego drinka? - spytała dziewczyna, kojarząc nagle wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczora. - Nic więcej nie pamiętam, ale wiem, że byłaś tam. Ty też – dodała, odwracając się w stronę blondynki.

- Nie jesteśmy na „ty", dziewczynko – odburknęła kobieta, posuwając się krok do przodu.

- Beth, spokojnie – rzekła Joanne, uspokajając koleżankę.

Imię, które usłyszała Allison, wywołało w niej niepokój. Patrząc na kobiety, cofnęła się odrobinę.

- Masz rację – Joanne zwróciła się tym razem do brunetki. - To ja przyniosłam Ci drinka, ale to, co stało się później, było tylko i wyłącznie Twoją winą. Twoja słaba głowa jedynie wszystko mi ułatwiła – wyznała.

Wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w twarz rudowłosej kobiety, Allison otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Żałuję jedynie, że odprowadziłam Cię do pokoju. Może gdybym zostawiła Cię w klubie z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, Punk szybciej odprawiłby Cię z powrotem do domu. Z drugiej strony, musisz być naprawdę głupia, żeby wierzyć w to, że rzeczywiście dla niego coś znaczysz.

Robiąc krok w stronę stojącej naprzeciwko Joanne, Allison poczuła, jak dwie silne dłonie zaciskają się wokół jej ramion, zatrzymując ją w miejscu. Odwracając głowę w kierunku trzymającej ją Beth, szarpnęła się mocno. Nie przyniosło to jednak zamierzonego efektu; dziewczyna nadal nie mogła się ruszyć.

- Posłuchaj, skarbie – głos Elizabeth tuż obok jej ucha przyprawił ją o dreszcze. - Byłoby lepiej dla Ciebie, gdybyś odpuściła sobie tę znajomość z Philem – rzekła kobieta.

- Puść mnie, gorylico – wzbierający w Allison gniew kazał szarpnąć się ponownie; nie czuła jednak, by uścisk zelżał. - Odejdź ode mnie. Jesteście nienormalne. Obydwie! - krzyknęła w końcu, wyszarpując jedno z ramion z rąk Beth.

Joanne śmiejąc się, przysunęła się bliżej zszokowanej dziewczyny. Beth, stojąca kilka metrów dalej, wciąż trzęsła się z nerwów.

- Na Twoim miejscu potraktowałabym naszą prośbę poważnie – zasugerowała Joanne. - Nie każ nam interweniować kolejny raz.

- Następnym razem nie będziemy takie miłe – dodała Elizabeth, popierając przyjaciółkę.

Wystarczyła jedna sekunda, by dłoń Allison powędrowała w górę, wymierzając siarczysty policzek blondynce. Natychmiast dotykając obolałego miejsca, Beth spojrzała na dziewczynę groźnym wzrokiem. Nim którakolwiek z nich zdążyła zareagować, przestraszona Allison wybiegła spomiędzy otaczających ją kobiet, kierując się wprost do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Zegar wskazywał 4:20, gdy Allison wysiadła z windy, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Ciągnąc za sobą walizkę, nerwowo rozglądała się po holu. Modląc się, by ani Phil, ani nikt inny nie zdążył dostrzec, jak opuszcza hotel.

Jej celem był parking, gdzie miała nadzieję złapać taksówkę, która zawiozłaby ją na lotnisko, skąd pierwszym możliwym lotem wróci do Oklahoma City. Decyzję podjęła nagle, nie informując o niej nikogo, łącznie z Philem.

Tuż po rozmowie z Beth i Joanne zdecydowała, że musi jak najszybciej opuścić Boston. Im szybciej to zrobi, tym mniej kłopotów przysporzy sobie i Phillipowi. Wzdychając ciężko obejrzała się za siebie; jedyną osobą, która ją widziała, była kobieta pracująca w recepcji. Ściskając mocniej rączkę swojej walizki, przyspieszyła kroku, przechodząc przez rozsuwane, szklane drzwi; w tym samym momencie zderzyła się z kimś, kto szedł z naprzeciwka. Dzięki refleksowi tej osoby udało się jej utrzymać równowagę i bezpiecznie stanąć w miejscu.

- Przepraszam – rzuciła szybko, przyciągając do siebie walizkę. - To moja wina, nie patrzyłam, dokąd idę.

- Allison?

Podnosząc głowę do góry, wzrok dziewczyny padł wprost na zaniepokojoną twarz Bryana. Uciekając szybko przed jego spojrzeniem, rozejrzała się szybko dookoła siebie.

- Wszystko w porządku? - mężczyzna stanął bliżej niej, podążając za jej wzrokiem.

Była wyraźnie przestraszona; Bryan widział, że czegoś się bała. Wciąż nie odzywając się do niego słowem, popatrzyła na niego ponownie.

- Allison, coś się stało, tak? - wrestler spróbował za wszelką cenę wydobyć z niej jakiekolwiek informacje. - Chodzi o Phila?

Kręcąc przecząco głową, dziewczyna w końcu odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Nie, nie, nie – zaprzeczyła niemal natychmiast. - Po prostu muszę stąd wyjechać. Teraz.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - zaoferował nagle Bryan, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. Myśląc kilka chwil, brunetka kiwnęła głową.

- Muszę dostać się na lotnisko – powiedziała cicho. - Zawiózłbyś mnie tam?

Uśmiechając się do niej ciepło, mężczyzna sięgnął po jej bagaż.

- Oczywiście, że tak.

Idąc za nim w kierunku jego samochodu, Allison po raz ostatni spojrzała w stronę hotelu. Umysł podpowiadał, że postępuje właściwie, jednak w głębi duszy wiedziała, że to, co teraz robi, może być ogromnym błędem.

* * *

**Asia będzie niezadowolona xD Jej zamówione (ekhem... wymuszone) #sixandahalf pewnie nie wygląda tak, jak ona by sobie tego życzyła :P No cóż, jak napisałam tak niestety ma być. Amen.**

**Poza tym... terroryzm jest zabroniony, wiesz?**

**Kochani! Jeśli czytacie rozdziały, zostawcie po sobie ślad w postaci komentarza. Naprawdę miło mi przeczytać to, co myślicie na temat tego opowiadania. Proooszę? (na razie proszę, później zacznę wymagać). Do miłego!**


	16. Chapter 16

Przewracając się z jękiem na drugi bok, Phil wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, chcąc objąć śpiącą obok niego kobietę. Kiedy jego dłoń opadła na zimną pościel, zaskoczony uniósł w górę powieki, podnosząc jednocześnie w górę głowę. Rozglądając się po pokoju, podparł się łokciem.

- Allie? - zawołał ochrypłym głosem, spoglądając za siebie. - Allison? - powtórzył, tym razem wstając z łóżka. Chwilę siedząc na jego krawędzi, przyzwyczajał powoli wzrok do jasności panującej w pomieszczeniu. W końcu wstał i kierując się wprost w stronę łazienki, przeczesał dłonią zmierzwione włosy.

Będąc pewnym, że dziewczyna jest w środku, podniósł rękę i zapukał w drzwi. Kiedy odpowiedziała mu martwa cisza, spróbował ponownie.

- Allison, jesteś tam? - zawołał, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę obok wejścia do łazienki. - Mogę wejść?

Kiedy po raz kolejny nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, zaniepokoiło go to trochę. Łapiąc klamkę i naciskając ją, otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia.

- Allie, co się...?

Zaskoczony ciemnością, którą zastał, cofnął się o krok. Włączając przycisk i zapalając światło, rozejrzał się wokół. Dziewczyny nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.

Wracając do pokoju, mężczyzna usiadł na łóżku, biorąc do ręki swój telefon. Przypuszczał, że Allison wyszła, nie chcąc go budzić. Wybierając numer komórki dziewczyny, ziewnął przeciągle. Słysząc po drugiej stronie słuchawki automatyczną sekretarkę, ożywił się nieco. Dzwoniąc po raz drugi i zastając taką samą sytuację, zaklął cicho pod nosem.

Sprawdzając godzinę na budziku stojącym na szafce nocnej wstał, po czym podszedł do okna. Rzucając okiem na panoramę miasta zastanawiał się, gdzie zniknęła brunetka. Jej telefon nie odpowiadał; miał przez to złe przeczucia.

Odwracając się twarzą do pokoju, rzucił okiem na rozbity wazon, którego żadne z nich nie zdążyło wczoraj sprzątnąć. Stąpając cicho po podłodze podszedł do niego i kucając przy nim, ostrożnie zebrał kawałki szkła. Będą jakoś musieli wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób zniszczyli własność hotelu.

Kiedy podniósł się i ruszył w kierunku kosza na śmieci, jego wzrok padł na kąt pokoju, gdzie stały ich bagaże. Dokładniej jego bagaż. Walizka Allison zniknęła.

Natychmiast rozglądając się wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu rzeczy dziewczyny Phil stwierdził, że żadnej z nich nie było w pokoju. Sprawdzając całe pomieszczenie, próbując w międzyczasie znów dodzwonić się do niej, zarzucił na siebie w pośpiechu spodnie i koszulkę. Nie kłopocząc się zamykaniem drzwi na klucz zatrzasnął je za sobą, z telefonem przy uchu wybiegając na korytarz.

* * *

Siedząca obok siebie para była nie do zniesienia.

Rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia znad swojego talerza, Kofi z trudem przełykał każdy kolejny kęs swojego śniadania. Widząc dwójkę ludzi siedzących naprzeciwko niego, mężczyzna tracił cały apetyt. O ile mógł znieść czułe gesty i sekretne szeptanie sobie do ucha, o tyle jawne okazywanie sobie czułości było ponad jego siły. Odchrząkując głośno, podniósł wzrok, rzucając zniesmaczone spojrzenie przyjacielowi i jego dziewczynie.

- Moglibyście dać już spokój? - zapytał, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć żadnemu z nich w oczy. Po wczorajszym incydencie z udziałem Phila i Allison wciąż czuł się nieswojo. - Jeśli tak bardzo zależy wam na migdaleniu się, zjedzcie śniadanie w pokoju, a nie przy ludziach. To już przesada.

Odrywając się od policzka Joanne, Matt spojrzał na Ghańczyka zdziwiony, unosząc w górę brwi. To samo zrobiła jego dziewczyna; sięgając chwilę później po szklankę ze swoim sokiem, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Co Cię ugryzło, Kof? - spytała, odstawiając szklankę na stół. - Źle spałeś, czy co? - dodała, mrugając okiem do siedzącego obok niej mężczyzny, który odpowiedział jej tym samym.

- Ty naprawdę potrzebujesz dziewczyny, stary – wtrącił Matt, odwracając się w stronę Kofiego i uśmiechając się do niego złośliwie. - Poproś Bryana; przy odrobinie szczęścia uda się wam założyć klub samotnego fajtłapy. I koniecznie musicie mieć własne, odlotowe plakietki. Laski na to lecą, będą was sobie przypinać do torebek, czy czegokolwiek, co tam ze sobą noszą – dokończył, śmiejąc się już głośno. Zawtórowała mu Joanne, wyciągając rękę i przybijając piątkę brunetowi.

- Rzeczywiście, bardzo śmieszne – mruknął cicho Kofi, wracając do swojego jedzenia.

- Gdzie jest Phil? - zapytał nagle Matt, rozglądając się po restauracji. - Już dawno po dziewiątej, powinni już tu być.

- Chyba, że zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego – odezwała się Joanne, dłubiąc widelcem w jedzeniu na swoim talerzu.

- Co na przykład? - Matt odwrócił głowę w stronę kobiety, unosząc w górę kącik ust. Całując go, rudowłosa myślała szybko nad odpowiedzią.

- Może zaspali albo coś w tym stylu...? - powiedziała w końcu cicho, przewracając oczami. Rozumiejąc jej aluzję, brunet zamilkł, wbijając wzrok gdzieś za siedzącego naprzeciwko Kofiego. - O wilku mowa – usłyszał głos Joanne i po chwili jego oczom ukazał się idący w stronę stolika Phillip.

Podchodząc do trójki siedzących ludzi, nachylił się nad blatem, opierając o niego dłonie.

- Widzieliście Allison? - zapytał szybko, rzucając spojrzenie każdemu z osobna. Wzruszając ramionami, Joanne powróciła do swojego jedzenia, niezbyt przejmując się poważną miną Brooksa.

- Nie powinna być z Tobą? - odparł wesoło Matt, patrząc na przyjaciela.

- Nie ma jej nigdzie. Zniknęła ona i jej wszystkie rzeczy – mężczyzna był śmiertelnie poważny; Matt w tym momencie wiedział, że nie ma z nim żartów.

- Ale to nie przeze mnie?! - Kofi odezwał się natychmiast, wiercąc się niespokojnie na swoim krześle.

Gromiąc go spojrzeniem, Phil po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po twarzach Kofiego, Matta i Joanne. Ktoś przecież musiał coś wiedzieć.

- Na pewno nikt z was jej nie widział? - zapytał ponownie z desperacją w głosie.

- Ja ją widziałem.

Podnosząc głowę i odwracając się do tyłu, Phil spojrzał wprost w twarz Bryana. Stając za byłym przyjacielem, mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce na piersi, mierząc bruneta pełnym powagi wzrokiem. Odpychając się dłońmi od blatu stolika, Brooks podszedł do niego, kompletnie ignorując siedzącą przy stole trójkę ludzi, która obserwowała go uważnie.

- Ty? - Phillip zmrużył oczy, nie do końca wierząc w to, co usłyszał. Kiwając głową, Bryan rzucił szybko okiem na pozostałych.

- O piątej nad ranem spotkałem ją, kiedy niemal wybiegała z hotelu. Była absolutnie przerażona. Coś Ty jej zrobił?! - spytał z wyrzutem chłopak.

Patrząc ze zdziwieniem na dwóch mężczyzn, Matt otworzył szeroko usta. Ich rozmowa zapowiadała się ciekawie; zastanawiał się, czy znów dojdzie między nimi do jakiejś bójki. Przenosząc wzrok z Bryana na Phila, sięgnął po swoją szklankę.

- Auu! - zawył nagle z bólu, gdy jego piszczel przyjęła potężnego kopniaka pod stołem. Odwracając głowę w stronę siedzącego naprzeciwko Kofiego, sięgnął ręką pod stół, rozmasowując obolałe miejsce.

- Przestań. Się. Gapić – wyczytał z ruchu warg Ghańczyka, który z niebywałą prędkością dokańczał teraz swoje śniadanie, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce i zostawić Danielsona i Brooksa samych.

- Przecież nic takiego nie robi – wtrąciła się Joanne, gromiąc Kofiego wzrokiem.

Oglądając się przez ramię, Phil zauważył, że jego rozmowa z Bryanem zaczyna robić się interesująca nie tylko dla nich dwojga. Patrząc z powrotem w kierunku blondyna, kiwnął lekko głową.

- Chodźmy stąd – powiedział, ruszając szybko w stronę wyjścia.

Pozostawiając cicho kłócących się między sobą Matta i Kofiego, dwójka mężczyzn wyszła z hotelowej restauracji, szukając spokojnego miejsca, w którym mogliby porozmawiać. Dochodząc do niewielkiego, ale odległego kąta holu i nie mogąc dłużej utrzymać kipiącej w nim złości, Bryan w końcu zatrzymał się, łapiąc za łokieć idącego przed nim Phillipa. Stając w miejscu, brunet spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

- Co jej zrobiłeś? - syknął groźnie Bryan.

Wyrywając łokieć z jego uścisku, Phil przyciągnął do siebie swoją rękę. Pilnując, by nikt ich nie usłyszał, zbliżył się do byłego przyjaciela.

- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego zniknęła. Wieczorem była ze mną, a kiedy rano się obudziłem, nie było ani jej, ani jej rzeczy. Widziałeś dokąd poszła? - odparł, zniżając ton głosu.

- Jasne, że widziałem. Sam odwoziłem ją na lotnisko – Bryan również ściszył głos, odpowiadając na pytanie. - Mówiła, że musi stąd wyjechać. Wyglądała, jakby przed kimś uciekała – wytłumaczył chłopak.

- Na... lotnisko? - Punk przeniósł wzrok ze ściany na blondyna – LOTNISKO?! Danielson, czy Ciebie do reszty bóg opuścił? - podniósł głos.

- Poprosiła mnie o to, dlaczego miałbym jej odmówić?

- Mama nie uczyła Cię, żeby nie wpuszczać do auta nieznajomych?

- Znam ją – próbował się bronić Bryan.

- No faktycznie. Prawie zapomniałem, że to Twoja niespełniona miłość – ironizował Phil. - Jaką mogę mieć teraz pewność, że dowiozłeś ją na to pierdolone lotnisko w jednym kawałku? Równie dobrze mogłeś ją zgwałcić, poćwiartować i zakopać w lesie!

Słysząc słowa Brooksa, blondyn mimowolnie uśmiechnął się.

- Do cholery, co Ty w ogóle robiłeś przed hotelem O PIĄTEJ RANO? - kontynuował swój monolog Phil.

- Zakopywałem dziwkę – odparł Bryan z rozbrajającą szczerością, poszerzając uśmiech. Rozbawiony, obserwował reakcję byłego przyjaciela. Temu najwyraźniej nie było do śmiechu.

- NIE DE-NER-WUJ MNIE! - wrzasnął, czerwieniejąc na twarzy. Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści, w myślach licząc od dziesięciu w tył.

- Na Twoim miejscu uciekałabym, gdzie pieprz rośnie, zanim ten śmieć wypruje z Ciebie flaki, Danielson – odezwał się znajomy głos.

Zza drzwi wyłoniła się rudowłosa czupryna. Dziewczyna przysłuchiwała się rozmowie od samego początku. Czekając na odpowiedni moment, w końcu mogła ujawnić swoją obecność; szła powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z dwóch mężczyzn i uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

- Co? Czyżby księżniczka opuściła zamek, zostawiając królewicza samego w wieży? - zapytała, skupiając swoją uwagę na Brooksie.

- Joanne, błagam, odejdź stąd, to nie jest Twoja sprawa – warknął Phil, patrząc na nią z pobieżnie, po czym spojrzał ponownie na Danielsona. - Nie wtrącaj się, gdy dorośli próbują rozmawiać – dodał. - Nie odbiera telefonów – zwrócił się do blondyna, przybierając srogi ton.

- Nie moja sprawa – odrzekł Bryan, wzruszając ramionami.

- Przestań się w końcu ze mną bawić w kotka i myszkę i powiedz mi wreszcie wszystko, co wiesz! - Phil ponownie podniósł głos, czując, że rozmowa z chłopakiem nic mu nie wyjaśni.

Unosząc dłonie na wysokość klatki piersiowej, Bryan pokiwał przecząco głową. Nawet, gdyby miał tysiące ważnych informacji, które kazała mu przekazać Allison, nie zdradziłby ich teraz Brooksowi.

- Powiedziałem Ci już wszystko, co miałem Ci do powiedzenia. Reszty możesz się domyśleć, jeśli jesteś oczywiście na tyle inteligentny. Ode mnie niczego więcej nie usłyszysz – rzekł, uśmiechając się do Phillipa. Cofając się, opuścił ręce, mrugnął do stojącej za nim kobiety, po czym opuścił hol.

Pozostając sam ze swoimi myślami, Phil wbił wzrok w ciemny dywan leżący na podłodze. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego dziewczyna zupełnie nagle zmieniła zdanie i wróciła do domu. Wciąż zastanawiał się, co zrobił nie tak, że nie poinformowała go o tym, że wyjeżdża.

Bryan odwożący ją na lotnisko nie poprawiał całej sytuacji. Nie mogąc już ufać Danielsonowi, nie był pewien, czy nie próbował do niczego przekonywać Allison. Na samą myśl o tym zacisnął pięści, podnosząc głowę. Blondyn już dawno zniknął z zasięgu jego wzroku; minie trochę czasu, zanim znów będzie mógł porozmawiać z nim na osobności.

- A jednak słodka Allison postanowiła Cię zostawić...

Słysząc za sobą cichy pomruk Joanne, Phil przymknął na moment powieki. Drażniła go od wielu tygodni; w tym okresie doszła w tej sztuce do perfekcji.

Czując jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu, otworzył oczy, cierpliwie stojąc w miejscu. Kobieta przysunęła do niego swoją twarz, stając za jego plecami.

- Już kiedyś Ci mówiłam, że każda kobieta będzie omijać Cię szerokim łukiem – powiedziała, kładąc rękę na jego drugim ramieniu. - Jak widać, miałam rację.

Zaciskając zęby, Phil odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić. Nigdy nie uderzyłby kobiety; zwłaszcza, gdy miałaby to być kobieta jego przyjaciela. Czuł jednak, że jeśli Joanne nie przestanie go drażnić, nie wytrzyma.

- Zrób mi przysługę i zamknij się – warknął, strącając z ramion jej ręce. Odchodząc od niej słyszał jej wyraźny, ironiczny śmiech.

- Taki z Ciebie mężczyzna? - zawołała za nim, gdy odszedł już parę kroków w stronę wyjścia. - Może dlatego od Ciebie uciekła. Jeśli w łóżku jesteś równie monotematyczny, co w życiu, to wcale się jej nie dziwię.

Kipiąc z wściekłości, mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie, w sekundę doskakując do roześmianej kobiety. Łapiąc ją za nadgarstek, pchnął ją na przeciwległą ścianę. Uderzając w nią plecami, dziewczyna nabrała głośno powietrza, krzywiąc się. Musiała przyznać, że nagły wybuch złości Phila ją zaskoczył.

- Posłuchaj – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, przyciskając ją mocniej do ściany. - Nie lubię się powtarzać, ale widzę, że nie mam innego wyjścia, bo do Ciebie nie docierają żadne racjonalne argumenty.

- Co zrobisz? - zapytała Joanne, unosząc w górę brew. - Uderzysz mnie? Pokażesz, jakim jesteś damskim bokserem? - zaryzykowała, wystawiając jego cierpliwość na próbę.

- To był ostatni raz, kiedy wtrąciłaś się w nie swoje sprawy – powiedział, ignorując jej wyzwanie. - Zrozumiano?

- Puść mnie, bo zacznę krzyczeć – zagroziła kobieta, zaczynając się w końcu wyszarpywać z jego uścisku. Nawet, jeśli do tej pory nie bała się Phila, w tym momencie wolała mu zejść z drogi. Był wściekły, co nie oznaczało dla niej nic dobrego. - Mówię poważnie, Brooks.

- Zrozumiano? - powtórzył Phil, zaciskając dłoń wokół jej nadgarstka. Czując, jak uginają się pod nią kolana, dziewczyna syknęła z bólu. Rozglądając się wokół, szukała dla siebie jakiegoś ratunku. Sekundę później osoba, która wyłoniła się zza ściany sprawiła, że poczuła się w końcu pewniej.

- Matt! - krzyknęła, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

Widząc scenę przed sobą, brunet natychmiast przyspieszył kroku, podbiegając do stojącej przy ścianie Joanne. Siłą odrywając od niej Phila, stanął pomiędzy nimi.

- Co Ty wyprawiasz?! - krzyknął do przyjaciela. Czując obejmujące go w pasie ręce kobiety, przygarnął ją do siebie, przytulając mocno.

- Matt, dobrze że jesteś... - powiedziała Joanne płaczliwym tonem. - Tak strasznie się bałam... - mówiła, chowając twarz w jego tors. - Uderzył mnie, a ja bałam się o mnie i o dziecko... - dodała cicho.

Obydwaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią w tym samym momencie; obydwaj mieli nadzieję, że się przesłyszeli.

- Nie uderzyłem Cię! - zaprotestował Phil, przenosząc wzrok z Joanne na Matta.

- Dziecko? - powtórzył Matt, nie odwracając od niej spojrzenia. - Jesteś w ciąży?!

Podnosząc w górę oczy pełne łez, Joanne kiwnęła powoli głową, pociągając nosem. Wyczytując z twarzy jego reakcję wiedziała, że był zaskoczony.

- Miałam Ci powiedzieć trochę później, ale teraz już nie ma sensu czekać – odpowiedziała. - Myślałam, że on mnie tu zabije – rzekła, wskazując na Phila i spoglądając na niego z przestraszoną miną.

- Nie uderzyłem Cię! - krzyknął ponownie Phillip, broniąc się. Rudowłosa dziewczyna miała jednak przewagę; podejrzewał, że w tych okolicznościach Matt uwierzy w każde jej słowo.

- Ona jest w ciąży, Ty dupku! - odparł Matthew, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na niego. Odsuwając od siebie Joanne, zrobił krok w stronę Brooksa.

Obserwując całą scenę zza drzwi, Kofi przestępował z nogi na nogę. Robiło się nieciekawie; do tej pory nie widział potrzeby, żeby zainterweniować, jednak, gdy Matt zaczął zbliżać się do Phila wiedział już, że czas najwyższy coś zrobić.

- Matt, nie! - krzyknęła Joanne, usiłując złapać mężczyznę za ramię. Ignorując jej sprzeciw, brunet nie zatrzymał się.

- Dobra, spokojnie, panowie! - wciskając się pomiędzy dwójkę mężczyzn, Kofi rozsunął ręce, rozdzielając ich. - Chyba nie macie zamiaru się tu bić, co? Zrobicie widowisko, nie tylko z siebie, ale i z całej organizacji.

Wściekłość Matta wyrażała się w jego oczach. Nie mogło do niego dotrzeć to, jak jego przyjaciel mógł uderzyć jego dziewczynę. W dodatku, kiedy ta dziewczyna była w ciąży.

Rezygnując z dalszej rozmowy, Phil cofnął się zrezygnowany. Wiedział już, że dalsze rozmowy i tłumaczenia nie mają sensu. Sprawa była przegrana; Joanne wygrała po raz kolejny.

Wyglądając zza ramienia swojego chłopaka, rudowłosa dziewczyna rzuciła mu kpiące spojrzenie. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, przytuliła się do Matta. Osiągnęła swój cel; kolejny przyjaciel odwracał się od Phila. Joanne: 5, Punk: 1.

* * *

Trzymając się z dala od wszystkich, Phil z telefonem przy uchu krążył po lotnisku, czekając na swój lot do Atlanty. Wciąż nie mógł się dodzwonić do Allison, a wszystkie wiadomości, jakie do niej wysłał, pozostawały bez odzewu. Martwił się. Nagłe zniknięcie dziewczyny sprawiło, że był już bliski szaleństwa.

- Wciąż nic?

Odwracając się w stronę stojącego za nim Kofiego, Phil pokręcił przecząco głową, chowając telefon do kieszeni.

- Przykro mi, stary – mruknął Ghańczyk, szczerze współczując przyjacielowi. - Mogę coś dla Ciebie zrobić?

- Myślałem, że staniesz po stronie Matta – odpowiedział Brooks, krzywiąc się. - Nie będę się już więcej tłumaczył; naprawdę jej nie uderzyłem – dodał, odwracając się do Kofiego plecami.

- Wierzę Ci – mężczyzna odparł, klepiąc Phillipa w ramię. - W razie czego, możesz na mnie liczyć.


	17. Chapter 17

- Matthew?

Wychodząc z łazienki i otulając się szczelniej ciepłym, puszystym szlafrokiem, Joanne skierowała swoje kroki prosto w stronę siedzącego na brzegu łóżka chłopaka. Siadając obok niego, pogładziła go lekko po plecach, nachylając się w jego stronę.

- Nad czym tak rozmyślasz? - zapytała cicho, zaglądając mu w twarz. Otrząsając się z własnych myśli, brunet odwrócił się w jej kierunku, skupiając na niej swoje spojrzenie. Kochał swoją dziewczynę, jednak niektórych jej zachowań po prostu nie mógł zrozumieć.

- Od jak dawna wiesz? - odezwał się, nawiązując do jej wcześniejszego wyznania. Łapiąc jego wzrok, młoda kobieta zmieszała się odrobinę.

- Słucham? - spytała, nie wiedząc do końca, o czym mówi Matt.

- Od jak dawna wiesz, że jesteś w ciąży? - powiedział mężczyzna, odwracając się do niej całym ciałem i patrząc na nią uważnie.

Spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie, dziewczyna nabrała powietrza. Zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć Mattowi, przygryzła dolną wargę. Nie chciała, by się na nią złościł; nigdy nie potrafiła znieść myśli, że była powodem jego złego humoru. Zawsze dbała o to, by w jego oczach być jego cudowną, kochaną Joanne.

- Niecały tydzień – odpowiedziała w końcu, nie mając odwagi na niego spojrzeć. - Chciałam się dodatkowo upewnić, zanim Ci powiem... - dodała, ponosząc niepewnie głowę. - Nie gniewaj się na mnie – poprosiła.

Ujmując ją pod brodę, chłopak popatrzył jej w oczy. Uśmiechając się do niej, chciał ją tym uspokoić. Jej przestraszona mina rozczuliła go na tyle, że nie mógłby w tym momencie na nią krzyczeć.

- Bałaś się powiedzieć? - zapytał cicho, poszerzając swój uśmiech. Widząc, że dziewczyna przytakuje, roześmiał się tym razem głośniej. Przygarnął ją do siebie, tuląc mocno. - Kocham Cię, Jo – powiedział, odsuwając się od niej tylko po to, by po chwili złożyć na jej ustach pocałunek.

Klękając na łóżku, Joanne objęła jego szyję rękoma, wdrapując się na jego kolana. Wyczuwając jej intencję, Matt oderwał się od jej ust, odszukując jej spojrzenie.

- Będę najlepszym tatą na świecie – rzekł ze szczęśliwą miną. Przewracając oczami, młoda kobieta pochyliła się nad nim, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.

- Ale to trochę później – odparła, siadając na jego kolanach. Wpijając się w jego usta, chciała jak najszybciej zakończyć ten temat; nie była więc zadowolona, kiedy chłopak znów odsunął się od niej, chcąc wtrącić kilka słów.

- Strasznie się cieszę – wymamrotał cicho.

- Ja też, ale teraz się zamknij.

Zamykając mu usta pocałunkiem, przyciągnęła go do siebie sprawiając, że tym samym obydwoje przewrócili się na łóżko. Wkładając swoje dłonie pod jego koszulkę, przesunęła nimi w górę jego pleców. Ściągając z niego górną część garderoby, odrzuciła ją za siebie, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z mężczyzną.

W tym momencie Matt mógł zgodzić się na wszystko. Wiadomość o tym, że wkrótce zostanie ojcem dodała mu skrzydeł. Od dawna marzył o dziecku, jednak rzadko podejmował ten temat przy Joanne. Wiedział, jaki jego dziewczyna ma do tego stosunek. Kiedy tylko wspominał o dzieciach, natychmiast zmieniała temat. Odkąd pamięta, twierdziła, że nie jest na to gotowa.

- Na pewno możemy...? - szepnął, składając czuły pocałunek na szyi dziewczyny. Ta twierdząco skinęła głową.

- Za dużo myślisz – mruknęła niezadowolona, siłując się z niewygodnie solidną klamrą paska Matta.

Wzdychając cicho, rozsunął połać puchowego szlafroka, odsłaniając nagie ciało ukochanej. Nie mógł skupić się na jednej myśli, choć tak bardzo chciał. Incydent z Philem i Jo wytrącił go z równowagi na tyle, że pomimo usilnych starań nie mógł przestać o tym rozmyślać. Przymknął oczy, przesuwając wargami po brzuchu Joanne.

- Nie tu - jęknęła. Czując drżenie, podniósł wzrok, spoglądając w jej oczy. - Sam zobacz... - szepnęła, wskazując swoje podbrzusze.

- Co to? - szepnął przerażony, widząc spore zasinienie.

- Phil... - dziewczyna przygryzła wargę, usiłując się rozpłakać.

* * *

Siedząc z nosem w książce, Kofi starał się ignorować chodzącego po pokoju Phila. Od godziny jego przyjaciel przemieszczał się w tę i z powrotem, rozpraszając tym samym pogrążonego w lekturze Ghańczyka. Wzdychając cicho, mężczyzna zaznaczył stronę i odłożył książkę, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na brunecie.

- Dodzwoniłeś się do niej w końcu? - zapytał, kiedy Phil podszedł do okna. Odgarniając zasuniętą zasłonę, wrestler pokręcił przecząco głową. Spędził większą część dnia przy telefonie, próbując skontaktować się z Allison, która wciąż nie odbierała jego telefonów.

Czując się jak kompletny idiota, spojrzał na leżącego na swoim łóżku Kofiego.

- Ciągle to samo. Automatyczna sekretarka – odparł, przygryzając dolną wargę. - Mam złe przeczucia.

- To znaczy? - Kofi podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, patrząc uważniej na zmartwioną twarz przyjaciela.

Podchodząc do swojego łóżka, Phil usiadł, spuszczając głowę. Splatając palce obydwu dłoni, przyglądał im się przez dłuższą chwilę, rozmyślając nad swoimi koncepcjami.

- Nie wiem. Nie podoba mi się to, że Bryan odwoził ją na to lotnisko – mruknął, opierając łokcie na kolanach i podpierając złączonymi dłońmi czoło.

- Daj spokój, przecież nic by jej nie zrobił. Nie znasz Danielsona? - Kofi roześmiał się, starając się rozwiać wątpliwości Phillipa. Widząc, jak jego przyjaciel opada bezsilnie na łóżko, skierował się w jego stronę.

- Jeszcze sprawa z tą rudą małpą... - jęknął Brooks, przykrywając dłońmi twarz. - Gdybym wiedział, że tak się to skończy, w życiu bym się do niej nie zbliżał.

- Matt był wściekły – przytaknął cicho Ghańczyk.

- Ja naprawdę jej nie uderzyłem! - podniósł głos Phil, spoglądając na Kofiego. - Fakt, złapałem ją za rękę i przycisnąłem do ściany, ale nic poza tym!

- Spokojnie, przecież Ci wierzę – zapewnił go mężczyzna. - Musisz to jakoś wytłumaczyć Mattowi.

Sięgając ręką po swój telefon, Phil wziął go do ręki, wybierając ostatni numer, po czym przyłożył go do ucha. Słuchając przez kilka sekund automatycznej sekretarki, rozłączył się.

- Gdybym tylko mógł do niej pojechać... - mruknął pod nosem, odrzucając na bok aparat.

Milczeli przez kilka długich minut, w ciągu których każdy z nich pogrążony był we własnych myślach. Powracając do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, Kofi oparł się plecami o ścianę, próbując znaleźć sensowne wyjście z sytuacji. Patrząc kątem oka na Phila, podrapał się po głowie.

- Może ja z nim pogadam? - zaproponował cicho.

- Z Korklanem? - zdziwił się brunet, siadając powoli. - Wątpię, żeby to przyniosło efekt – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

- Zawsze można spróbować – odparł Ghańczyk, uśmiechając się łagodnie. - Przynajmniej w tej sprawie postaram się pomóc.

* * *

- Zatłukę go... - warknął. Bez zastanowienia zrywając się z łóżka, chwycił leżącą na podłodze koszulkę. Widok siniaka w miejscu, gdzie rozwija się jego upragniony potomek, przyprawił go o nagły, niekontrolowany skok ciśnienia krwi.

- Matt... - szepnęła rudowłosa. - Leżę tu naga i napalona, a Ty chcesz mnie w takim momencie zostawić dla gościa, który w życiu nie widział prysznica i maszynki do golenia?

- Ale... On... Dziecko... Zatłukę... - mamrotał zdenerwowany. Poczuł obejmujące go od tyłu ręce i ciepły policzek opierający się o jego kark.

- Uspokój się... Zaopiekuj się nami... - usłyszał.

Pocałunki, które Joanne składała na jego szyi powoli go uspokajały. Odwracając się do tyłu, stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoją dziewczyną; zabierając z rąk jego koszulkę, pociągnęła go z powrotem w stronę łóżka.

- Potrzebujemy Cię teraz – powiedziała cicho, nachylając się do jego ucha. Łapiąc jego dłoń, położyła ją na swoim brzuchu. - Pomyśl o nas, Matt.

Jej zmysłowy głos był balsamem dla jego uszu. Podążając za nią ślepo, porzucił zamiar odnalezienia Brooksa i połamania mu szczęki. Gdy jej wargi odnalazły jego usta, zamknął oczy, wciąż lekko trzęsąc się ze złości na samą myśl, że mogłoby się jej coś stać. Jej i ich dziecku.

* * *

Zamykając za sobą drzwi, Phil znalazł się na hotelowym korytarzu. Narzucając kaptur na głowę i wbijając ręce do kieszeni bluzy, ruszył przed siebie, starając się pozostać niewidocznym dla otoczenia. Nie było to trudne; grubo po północy hotel niemal całkowicie opustoszał.

Znów próbował dodzwonić się do Allison. Czekając na pojawienie się windy, wybrał jej numer, gotów znów usłyszeć zgłaszającą się pocztę głosową.

Tym razem powitał go jednak zwykły sygnał. Jeden. Drugi. Trzeci. Poruszając się niespokojnie, mężczyzna oczekiwał, że dziewczyna w końcu się odezwie. Włączyła telefon; to była w końcu jakaś dobra informacja.

- „Cześć, dodzwoniłeś się do Allison. Jeśli to słyszysz, to znaczy, że nie mogę w tym momencie odebrać. Zostaw wiadomość, a na pewno oddzwonię."

Po krótkim sygnale, Phil odchrząknął głośno.

- Hej, Allison... To znowu ja – odezwał się, wchodząc do windy. - Na pewno otrzymałaś moje poprzednie wiadomości... Jeśli to odsłuchasz, proszę, odezwij się do mnie. Jest kilka rzeczy, które musimy sobie wyjaśnić.

Rozłączając się, westchnął zirytowany. Na początku zaniepokojony, teraz stawał się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany i zmęczony. Ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebował, to problemy miłosne.

* * *

Sunąc dłońmi po ciele kobiety, zatrzymał je na dłużej w okolicy jej brzucha. Leżąca na plecach dziewczyna podniosła z zaciekawieniem głowę, obserwując go. Widziała, jak przewraca się na brzuch i przysuwa bliżej niej; zauważyła uśmiech, jaki powoli formował się na jego ustach.

- Co Ty wyprawiasz? - zapytała zdziwiona, poruszając się niespokojnie.

Uciszył ją ruchem dłoni, po czym kładąc ją z powrotem na jej talii, złożył pośrodku jej brzucha pocałunek.

- Od dawna czekałem na te słowa – odezwał się, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając jej w oczy. - Nie mogłaś mnie bardziej uszczęśliwić.

Unosząc w górę brwi, Joanne z trudem złapała powietrze. Przez wiadomość o ciąży Matt zupełnie oszalał. Patrząc, jak mężczyzna odwraca głowę, przykładając ucho do jej brzucha, przymknęła oczy, pozwalając głowie opaść z powrotem na poduszkę.

- Tatuś będzie dbał o Ciebie i o mamusię – usłyszała wesoły głos Matta. Przykładając rękę do czoła, sapnęła cicho. Wzdrygnęła się, czując przesuwające się po jej skórze palce chłopaka. Kiedy wyczuła, że delikatnie dotyka siniaka na brzuchu. Świeży obrzęk wciąż przynosił jej sporo bólu. - Nie pozwolę, żeby stała się Wam jakakolwiek krzywda... - mężczyzna kontynuował.

Uchylając powieki, Joanne przygryzła wargę. Troska i ciepło Matta rozczulały ją. Nie miała pojęcia, że tak zareaguje na wieść o tym, że zostanie ojcem. Jak teraz ma mu powiedzieć, że to wszystko jest nieprawdą?

* * *

Specjalne podziękowania dla Asi - już ona wie za co. Bez niej nie byłoby pewnych scen w tym rozdziale :) Wieeelki całus! :*


	18. Chapter 18

Natarczywy dźwięk dzwoniącej komórki wyrwał Kofiego z głębokiego snu. Przewracając się na drugi bok i uchylając powiekę, spojrzał w stronę sięgającego po swój telefon Phila. Kończąc jego katorgę, mężczyzna odebrał połączenie, rzucając okiem na krzywiącego się Ghańczyka.

- Słucham? - przyłożył telefon do ucha, nie sprawdzając wcześniej rozmówcy.

- Punk, co za bzdury o Tobie krążą po sieci?!

Słysząc zaniepokojony głos swojego przyjaciela, Phil zmarszczył lekko brwi. Siadając na łóżku, przełożył telefon do drugiej dłoni.

- Jakie bzdury? - spytał, mrużąc oczy. - Po jakiej sieci, Scott?

Rozmawiający z nim Scott Colton, znany także jako Colt Cabana, wydał z siebie krótki dźwięk, zwiastujący potok słów, który za chwilę miał wydobyć się z jego ust. Słuchając uważnie wszystkiego, co mężczyzna ma mu do powiedzenia, Phillip kolejny raz spojrzał na leżącego na drugim łóżku Kofiego. Wściekle wyciągając spod swojej głowy poduszkę i nakrywając nią swoją głowę, jęknął przeciągle.

- Phil, błagam...

- Podobno pobiłeś dziewczynę Korklana – odezwał się Scott. - Która podobno jest w ciąży. To prawda?

Otwierając szeroko oczy, Phil wstał szybko z miejsca, zaczynając niespokojnie chodzić po pokoju.

- Kto Ci o tym powiedział? - zapytał cicho, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jakim cudem ta informacja tak szybko dotarła do Coltona.

- Nikt nie musiał mówić, wystarczy, że potrafię czytać. Wszystkie portale internetowe aż huczą od plotek. Ile jest w nich prawdy? - Scott wydawał się być mocno zmartwiony.

- Nic! - odpowiedział głośno Phil, denerwując się. - Nic jej nie zrobiłem. Wymyśliła całą tę historię po to, żeby się na mnie zemścić – wyjaśnił, zaciskając powieki. - Posłuchaj, Scott..

- Spokojnie, Phil – przerwał mu mężczyzna po drugiej stronie słuchawki. - Od początku wydawało mi się to trochę dziwne, dlatego do Ciebie dzwonię. Podobno po całym incydencie Matt miał Cię pobić.

- Co za stek bzdur! - wykrzyknął Brooks, zrywając tym samym Kofiego z łóżka. Patrząc nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na przyjaciela, poklepał się po głowie. - Fakt, pokłóciliśmy się, ale... - urwał Phil, zaciskając pięści. - Co jeszcze napisali? - zapytał spokojniej.

- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli sam to sprawdzisz – wyjaśnił Scott cicho. - Po prostu sprawdź wszystkie serwisy sportowe.

- Wszystkie? - powtórzył sceptycznie Phil. - Jest aż tak źle?

- Zbyt dobrze nie jest – usłyszał głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. - Zrób coś z tym, zanim to cholerstwo się rozprzestrzeni.

Rozłączając się ze Scottem, Phil jęknął głośno, odwracając się w stronę półprzytomnego Kofiego.

- Podaj mi mój komputer – rzucił, nie zważając na jego pytający wzrok. Czekając niecierpliwie, aż jego przyjaciel wyciągnie urządzenie z torby, przestępował z nogi na nogę.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Ghańczyk, przecierając wolną dłonią oczy. Podając Philowi laptopa, przysiadł się do niego.

- Ktoś nagłośnił sprawę z Joanne. Podobno Internet aż huczy od plotek na ten temat – wyjaśnił cicho brunet. - Dzwonił Cabana, chciał wyjaśnień.

Dwa pierwsze serwisy, które przejrzeli, zamieściły tylko krótką wzmiankę na temat tego, co wydarzyło się w hotelu. Trzeci całkowicie odpuścił sobie publikowanie tej informacji. Dopiero w czwartym znaleźli to, co ich interesowało.

- To jakieś kompletne badziewie – skomentował Phil, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. - Nic takiego nie miało miejsca! - próbował się tłumaczyć.

- Najwidoczniej oprócz nas, w holu był ktoś jeszcze – dodał Kofi, wciąż wlepiając wzrok w ekran komputera.

- Ktoś, kto nie do końca zrozumiał całą sytuację – dodał Brooks. - Usłyszał dwa słowa, dodał pięćdziesiąt swoich i wrzucił to na najbliższą stronę.

Obydwaj milczeli. Przytłoczony nadmiarem informacji Phil zatrzasnął laptop, odkładając go na łóżko. Wstając i podchodząc do okna, podrapał się po brodzie, zamyślając się głęboko.

- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? - usłyszał pytanie Kofiego. Wzruszając w odpowiedzi ramionami, nie oderwał wzroku od panoramy miasta.

- Nie mam pojęcia.

* * *

Siadając na brzegu łóżka, Matt uśmiechnął się szeroko do leżącej dziewczyny. Rzucając mu spojrzenie spod półprzymkniętych powiek, odwzajemniła jego gest, przeciągając się leniwie.

- Śniadanie – oznajmił mężczyzna, stawiając obok niej tacę z posiłkiem. Podnosząc się i podpierając na łokciu, Joanne spojrzała na to, co się na niej znajdowało. Uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, zerknęła na swojego chłopaka.

- Jesteś kochany – nachyliła się w jego stronę, składając na jego ustach czuły pocałunek. - Mogę się ubrać? - spytała, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, sięgając i ubierając swój szlafrok.

- Nie – odparł szybko mężczyzna, zatrzymując ją nagłym ruchem ręki. - Dzisiaj zostajesz tutaj. Musisz teraz dużo odpoczywać – wyjaśnił, podając jej szklankę ze świeżym sokiem. - To dla Ciebie.

Zabierając z jego rąk naczynie, dziewczyna skrzywiła się. Przyglądając się płynowi, spojrzała w stronę drugiego kubka stojącego na tacy.

- Dostanę kawę? - rzekła, ponownie przyglądając się swojej szklance.

- Koniec z kawą – oznajmił Matt. - Od dzisiaj odżywiasz się zdrowo; dbasz przecież nie tylko o siebie, ale też o nasze dziecko.

Przewracając oczami, Joanne upiła łyk soku patrząc, jak chłopak sięga po leżącego na talerzu rogalika. Podając go jej, mrugnął do niej wesoło.

Odgryzając niechętnie duży kawałek pieczywa, dziewczyna żuła go powoli, zerkając w stronę trzymanego przez Matta kubka z kawą. Marszcząc z niesmakiem nos, spojrzała na swoje śniadanie, czując narastające mdłości. Drażniący zapach mocnej, świeżo zaparzonej kawy jeszcze bardziej spotęgował to uczucie. Odkładając szybko rogalika i odstawiając szklankę z sokiem, wstała z łóżka, biegnąc w stronę toalety i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca, Matt podążył za swoją dziewczyną, stając niepewnie przed wejściem do łazienki.

- Joanne? - zawołał cicho, uchylając delikatnie drzwi. - Wszystko w porządku, skarbie? - zapytał, zaglądając do środka.

Podnosząc się znad toalety, rudowłosa kobieta przymknęła na chwilę oczy.

- Miałeś zamiar mnie otruć? - rzekła, z trudem wydobywając z siebie głos. Przerażony już Matt otworzył szeroko oczy, wchodząc natychmiast do łazienki.

- Ja? Nigdy w życiu! - wykrzyknął, zbliżając się do niej; ruch jej ręki zatrzymał go jednak w miejscu.

- Skąd Ty wytrzasnąłeś to jedzenie? - dziewczyna była wyraźnie zdenerwowana, kiedy powoli podnosiła się z podłogi. - Jeszcze w dodatku ta śmierdząca kawa...

Patrząc na kubek w swojej dłoni, Matt uniósł brwi w górę; pochylając się nad nim i sprawdzając jego zapach, zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Kawa jest w porządku, kochanie. Nie wiem, o co Ci chodzi... - mruknął, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na Joanne. Sekundę później wyszedł z pomieszczenia, znów wąchając ciepły płyn w kubku.

Przepłukując twarz zimną wodą, dziewczyna sięgnęła po ręcznik, wycierając się nim. Odgarniając włosy z twarzy, spojrzała przez ramię.

- Może się czymś zatrułam – mruknęła do siebie, upewniając się, że mężczyzny nie ma w środku. Opierając się o umywalkę, zamknęła oczy. - Na pewno się czymś zatrułam – utwierdzała się w przekonaniu.

* * *

Drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się niespodziewanie i przez szparę w drzwiach wyjrzała głowa Megan. Rzucając okiem na opierającą się o szafkę Allison, uśmiechnęła się szybko.

- Gotowa?

Podnosząc wzrok z podłogi, brunetka odwzajemniła jej uśmiech, odrywając biodra od drewnianej komody. Przygładzając materiał koszulki, którą miała na sobie, ruszyła pospiesznie w stronę przyjaciółki.

- Tak, zamyśliłam się trochę – odpowiedziała, wychodząc z pomieszczenia i zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Możemy już iść.

Zerkając na wyświetlacz swojej komórki, odłożyła ją z westchnieniem na półkę. Gdy kilkanaście minut wcześniej czytała kolejną tego dnia wiadomość od Phila, z trudem powstrzymywała napływające do oczu łzy. Tęskniła za nim, ale nie mogła dać tego po sobie poznać; uczucia, które w sobie dusiła, nie mogły przejąć nad nią kontroli.

Ponad sto nieodebranych połączeń i wiadomości, na które nie odpowiedziała w ciągu tych kilku dni wpędzało ją w jeszcze większe poczucie winy. Domyślała się, jak bardzo skołowany musiał być Phillip; wyjechała bez słowa wyjaśnienia, pozostawiając go z wieloma pytaniami, na które z pewnością chciałby uzyskać odpowiedź. Wyczytała to z tonu jego głosu; każda kolejna wiadomość brzmiała inaczej. Od zmartwienia przeszedł do czystej złości.

- Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak nagle zdecydowałaś się na zmianę mieszkania. To jest przecież całkiem w porządku... - odezwała się Megan, która czekała na przyjaciółkę tuż przy drzwiach wyjściowych.

- Jest za duże, jak dla mnie. Poza tym, mam problemy z opłaceniem czynszu. Wiesz przecież, że na razie nie pracuję, a nowe mieszkanie jest o połowę tańsze – odparła Allison, przekręcając klucz w zamku.

- Widziałaś je chociaż? - Meg była sceptycznie nastawiona do pomysłu brunetki. Schodząc za nią po schodach, nie potrafiła pozbyć się myśli, że coś jest nie tak.

- Oglądałam zdjęcia. Po rozmowie ze mną właściciel zgodził się mnie po nim oprowadzić – rzekła dziewczyna. - Dlatego właśnie idziesz tam ze mną.

W milczeniu pokonały resztę drogi na dół, po czym obydwie wyszły z budynku. Doganiając Allison, blondynka pokiwała głową, decydując się powiedzieć w końcu to, co od dawna miała na myśli.

- Wydaje mi się, że to nie są jedyne powody, dla których się przeprowadzasz.

Nie zatrzymując się, brunetka wbiła wzrok w chodnik, wzdychając cicho.

- Wiem, że coś się stało między Tobą a nim – kontynuowała Megan. - To dlatego chcesz się przenieść. Uciekasz przed nim – stwierdziła cicho. Idąc powoli u boku Allison, patrzyła na nią uważnie. - Powiesz mi, co się stało?

Dochodząc do zaparkowanego nieopodal samochodu Meg, dziewczyna przystanęła, kładąc dłoń na klamce.

- Wolałabym o tym nie rozmawiać, Meg – rzekła, z trudem zachowując resztki dobrego samopoczucia.

- Skrzywdził Cię? - zapytała blondynka patrząc, jak Allison powoli otwiera drzwiczki po stronie pasażera.

- To nie była jego wina – zaoponowała ostro jej przyjaciółka, zatrzymując się. - Próbował ostrzec mnie przed czymś, czego nie powinnam robić, a ja go nie posłuchałam.

Posyłając jej pytające spojrzenie, Megan otworzyła drzwi po swojej stronie. Kiwając głową, wsiadła do środka, czekając, aż Allison zrobi to samo.

- Na pewno nie chcesz powiedzieć mi nic więcej? - spytała, gdy obydwie znajdowały się już w samochodzie. Zaprzeczając ruchem głowy, Allison zapięła swoje pasy. - W porządku – mruknęła Megan.

* * *

Wiedzieli.

Idąc powoli korytarzem budynku, w którym miało odbywać się najbliższe Raw, Phil czuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia współpracowników. Kilka osób spuściło głowy na jego widok, reszta szeptała za jego plecami, nie mając odwagi podejść i zapytać wprost o całą sytuację. Znikając za najbliższym zakrętem, mężczyzna zacisnął usta, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Banda idiotów.

Odnajdując drzwi do swojej szatni, wszedł do niej, zatrzaskując je za sobą z hukiem. Rzucając torbę treningową na najbliższą ławkę, usiadł obok niej. Specjalnie przyjechał do areny później, by uniknąć sytuacji takich, jak ta przed chwilą. Wiadomość w internecie wywołała spore poruszenie wśród reszty ludzi, z którymi pracował. Nie co dzień dowiadują się przecież, że ktoś z rosteru jest damskim bokserem. Na samą myśl o tym prychnął, wyginając pogardliwie usta. Niech no tylko dorwie w swoje ręce Joanne...

Rozsuwając zamek torby, usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi. Podnosząc wzrok znad swoich rzeczy, skierował go w stronę wyjścia.

- Proszę!

- Hej, Phil... Masz moment?

Uśmiechając się niepewnie do mężczyzny, Christopher Irvine zajrzał do szatni, rozglądając się po niej pobieżnie.

- Coś się stało, Chris? - odezwał się Phil, patrząc na niego pytająco.

Odchrząkując, blondyn wślizgnął się do środka, przymykając drzwi. Milcząc kilka sekund, w końcu skinął głową w stronę korytarza.

- Vince przyjechał – oznajmił cicho. - Chce z Tobą rozmawiać... Po jego minie... Ech... Wydaje mi się, że to poważna sprawa - ostrożnie dobierał słowa, nie chcąc zdradzić swojej przynależności do grona osób, które zdążyły się już dowiedzieć.  
Grupa ta na samym zapleczu sięgała trzycyfrowej liczby. Do tej pory Brooks nie doceniał ogromnej mocy Internetu. Kto by pomyślał, że jeden niekontrolowany wybuch emocji to zmieni?

* * *

Spacerując po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, Allison rozglądała się po nim z zaciekawieniem. W łazience, do której prowadziły jedne z dwóch drzwi w mieszkaniu, od kilku minut znajdowała się Megan. Ostrożnie dotykając każdego przedmiotu sprawdzała, czy aby na pewno są w dobrym stanie.

- Co myślisz?!

Podchodząc do okna, brunetka wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Okolica była spokojna; mieszkanie na drugim piętrze niezbyt starej kamienicy było małe, ale przytulne. Dziewczyna była w stanie je wynająć; o wiele niższy czynsz znacznie ułatwiłby jej życie. Kiwając głową, odwróciła twarz w stronę wychodzącej z łazienki Meg.

- Jak na razie nie jest źle – odpowiedziała jej przyjaciółka, wychodząc z łazienki i dołączając do niej. Oglądając kuchnię połączoną z małym salonem, przesunęła dłonią po jednej z szafek. - Wygląda całkiem ładnie – dodała, podchodząc do kolejnych drzwi i uchylając je.

- Też tak myślę – brunetka odeszła od okna, siadając na jednym z krzeseł stojących przy małym, okrągłym stoliku. Jasnozielone ściany w części kuchennej ładnie komponowały się z bielą szafek i ich drewnianymi blatami. Patrząc na nie, dziewczyna czuła, jakby wróciła do swojego rodzinnego domu.

- Spójrz tylko na to! - do jej uszu dobiegł krzyk Megan. Wstając z krzesła, podbiegła w jej stronę. Wchodząc za nią do pokoju, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Pośrodku pomieszczenia stało duże, masywne łóżko. Mała, drewniana szafka nocna i krzesło w rogu pokoju były jedynymi meblami, które oprócz niego znajdowały się wewnątrz. Megan zaśmiała się, podchodząc do łóżka i siadając na miękkim materacu.

- Już Ci zazdroszczę – powiedziała, klepiąc dłonią materiał. - To królewskie łoże, dla Ciebie samej...

Nie przestając się uśmiechać, Allison weszła do środka i usiadła obok przyjaciółki. Patrząc na śnieżnobiałe ściany, westchnęła cicho.

- Mam nadzieję, że w końcu tu odpocznę... – szepnęła.

* * *

Dwukrotnie pukając do drzwi biura Vincenta McMahona, Phil ze zdenerwowaniem przełknął ślinę. Rzadko miał okazję rozmawiać ze swoim szefem; Vince niezbyt często opuszczał swój gabinet, by podróżować ze swoimi pracownikami; jednak, gdy to robił, musiał mieć ważny powód. Mina Chrisa jeszcze bardziej spotęgowała jego niepewność.

- Wejść!

Siedząc w skórzanym fotelu, Vince obejrzał się za siebie, sprawdzając, kto zjawił się w jego gabinecie. Widząc twarz Brooksa, wstał natychmiast, poprawiając marynarkę.

- Dobrze, że jesteś, Phillip. Usiądź, musimy porozmawiać... - rzekł cicho, wskazując stojący naprzeciwko fotel.

Siadając, brunet nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jego szef jest zmartwiony. Nie unikając jednak jego wzroku, oparł się, czekając na ciąg dalszy jego wypowiedzi.

- O co chodzi? - zapytał tylko, zachęcając Vincenta do mówienia.

- Dotarły do mnie wiadomości, które mnie zaniepokoiły, Phil – powiedział mężczyzna, również siadając. - Bardzo zaniepokoiły – sprecyzował.

- Jakie dokładnie wiadomości?

Wypuszczając powietrze z płuc, McMahon westchnął.

- Chodzi o informacje, które pojawiły się w internecie. O Tobie, Korklanie i tej dziewczynie...

Opierając głowę o oparcie fotela, Phil zacisnął usta, walcząc z napływającą wściekłością.

- Powtarzałem to już wiele razy. Nic takiego się nie stało – wycedził przez zęby, zniżając ton głosu.

- Świadkowie twierdzą inaczej – odparł Vince, uważnie mierząc wzrokiem Brooksa. - Dziennikarze wydzwaniają do mnie od rana. Pytają o Ciebie, stoją przed wejściem do areny. Jak mam im to wszystko wytłumaczyć? - zapytał.

- Zostałem posądzony o coś, czego nie zrobiłem. Co jeszcze mam Ci powiedzieć? - uniósł się brunet. - Myślisz, że uderzyłbym kobietę, w dodatku w ciąży?

Przerywając mu ruchem dłoni, Vincent odetchnął głęboko, pochylając się do przodu. Przymykając oczy, jęknął.

- Zastanawiałem się nad tym dosyć długo – mruknął, nie patrząc w stronę Phillipa. - Mając na względzie dobro nie tylko Twoje, ale też całego WWE, muszę to zrobić.

Patrząc z lekkim strachem na swojego przełożonego, Phil również pochylił się w stronę biurka.

- Zrobić co? - ponaglił go cicho, czekając na najgorszą wiadomość.

- Przykro mi, Phil, ale muszę Cię zawiesić. Do czasu wyjaśnienia się tej sprawy...


	19. Chapter 19

- Joanne! Dobrze, że Cię widzę!

Głos kobiety idącej za Joanne zatrzymał ją, zmuszając ją do odwrócenia się do tyłu. Widząc niewysoką blondynkę uśmiechającą się w jej kierunku, zatrzymała się, czekając, aż znajoma do niej dołączy. Uśmiechając się do niej, odgarnęła włosy w twarzy.

- Nattie – mruknęła cicho, gdy ta stanęła tuż przed nią. - Stało się coś?

Odwzajemniając uśmiech, Natalya wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Joanne, oczekując wymiany uścisku.

- Słyszałam o wszystkim. Gratuluję – powiedziała, przyciągając rudowłosą dziewczynę do siebie. Obejmując ją ramieniem, złożyła na jej policzku przyjacielski pocałunek.

- Niby czego? - odparła zdziwiona Joanne, odsuwając się od blondynki, śmiejąc się jednocześnie.

- Jak to czego? Zostaniesz mamusią, chyba jest czego gratulować – wyjaśniła Nattie, wskazując na brzuch młodej kobiety. - Matt już zdążył się pochwalić wszystkim w szatni – dodała. - Widać, że jest bardzo szczęśliwy.

Kiwając głową, Joanne spuściła wzrok na ziemię. Być może pomysł z ciążą był świetny, jednak kiełkujące w niej wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały jej spokoju. Matthew naprawdę cieszył się z tego, że zostanie ojcem; dziewczyna powoli zaczynała żałować, że musi go okłamywać. Teraz mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Co będzie jednak, kiedy nadejdzie czas, gdy ciąża będzie musiała zacząć być widoczna?

- A Ty? Jak się czujesz? - kobieta przekrzywiła nieznacznie głowę, przyglądając się stojącej przed nią Joanne.

- W porządku – dziewczyna nerwowo spojrzała za siebie, szukając w myślach pretekstu do szybkiego zakończenia rozmowy z Natalyą. - Nie widziałaś gdzieś Matta? - zapytała, zwracając się do niej twarzą. Kręcąc przecząco głową, blondynka rozejrzała się dookoła. W tym samym momencie zza zakrętu wyłoniła się postać wspomnianego chłopaka.

- O wilku mowa - Neidhart uśmiechnęła się ponownie do Joanne, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Jeszcze raz gratuluję, Jo.

Widząc z daleka stojące dwie kobiety, Matt uniósł kąciki ust w górę, podchodząc do nich pewnym krokiem. Stając tuż obok swojej dziewczyny, spojrzał na nią, podnosząc rękę w górę.

- Nattie – odezwał się, nie patrząc w stronę blondynki. - Czego gratulujesz mojej dziewczynie, hmm? - zapytał, mierzwiąc jej włosy na głowie, a następnie oplatając ramię dziewczyny swoim ramieniem i przygarniając ją do siebie. Składając krótki pocałunek na jej ustach, przyjrzał się jej z czułością w oczach.

- Przyszłego macierzyństwa, Korklan – odrzekła Natalya, uśmiechając się rozczulona widokiem zakochanej pary. - Jednak patrząc na Ciebie zastanawiam się, czy nie powinnam jej życzyć świętej cierpliwości. Jesteś jak duże dziecko, Matt. Dorośnij w końcu albo chociaż postaraj się nad sobą panować – zażartowała.

- Spokojnie, dam sobie z nim radę – zapewniła ją rudowłosa kobieta. - Jest łatwy do przytemperowania, uwierz mi na słowo.

Patrząc przez kilka sekund na szczęśliwą parę, Natalya uśmiechała się do siebie. W końcu zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie jest już spóźniona, poszerzyła swój uśmiech, klepiąc Korklana po ramieniu.

- Porozmawiamy później – powiedziała szybko, rzucając okiem na Joanne. - Do zobaczenia, Jo – dodała.

Śledząc wzrokiem oddalającą się kobietę, Joanne i Matt spojrzeli na siebie. Wypuszczając ją z objęć, pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło.

- Słyszałaś najnowsze wieści?

* * *

Skończywszy pakować swoje ostatnie rzeczy, Phil zatrzasnął walizkę, zasuwając jej zamek. Podnosząc leżącą na łóżku czapkę nasunął ją na głowę i chwytając następnie rączkę torby, ściągnął ją na ziemię.

Piętnaście minut wystarczyło, by spakował wszystko, co ze sobą miał. W zupełności gotowy do wyjazdu z miasta, odwrócił się w drodze do drzwi wyjściowych, jeszcze raz spoglądając na hotelowy pokój, w którym przebywał. Opuszczał trasę; nie miał bladego pojęcia, na jak długo. Zawieszenie, o którym zdecydował Vince, miało służyć jego dobru. Prychając pod nosem, otworzył drzwi, wychodząc na zewnątrz. McMahon dbał tylko i wyłącznie o własny tyłek; odsunięcie od pracy było mu obojętne. Sprawa z Joanne także mogła zaczekać. Coś ważniejszego stało teraz na jego drodze; z powodu tego kupił właśnie bilet do Oklahoma City. Za kilka godzin stanie w drzwiach mieszkania Allison i w końcu będzie mógł dowiedzieć się, co się z nią stało.

* * *

Głośne pukanie do drzwi zmusiło dziewczynę do oderwania wzroku od ekranu telewizora, w którym właśnie oglądała walkę, która poprzedzała wyjście do ringu jej chłopaka. Niechętnie sięgając po pilota i ściszając głos, wstała z niewygodnej dla niej ławki.

- Proszę!

Twarz zaglądającej do pomieszczenia blondynki rozjaśniła się, gdy tylko stwierdziła, że Joanne znajduje się wewnątrz sama. Uśmiechając się szeroko, weszła do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Jo, słyszałam o wszystkim – odezwała się, podchodząc do przyjaciółki. Ściskając ją mocno, roześmiała się na głos. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, że jesteś w ciąży?

Odsuwając się od niej, rudowłosa kobieta uciszyła ją ruchem ręki. Marszcząc brwi, Beth spojrzała na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

- O co chodzi? - zapytała, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kogo być może wcześniej nie zauważyła. Nie stwierdzając jednak obecności osób postronnych, popatrzyła z powrotem na Joanne.

- Nie krzycz tak – poprosiła dziewczyna, siadając na ławce. - Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiamy.

Mrugając kilkakrotnie powiekami, Beth usiadła obok niej.

- A to jakaś tajemnica? - zniżając ton głosu, przybliżyła się do Joanne. - Przecież i tak wszyscy wiedzą o tym, że jesteś w ciąży...

- Nie jestem – odparła niemal natychmiast młoda kobieta, odwracając wzrok. Czując na sobie spojrzenie Elizabeth, poruszyła się niepewnie na swoim miejscu.

- Żartujesz, prawda?

Kręcąc przecząco głową, Joanne wstała. Przechodząc powoli przez całe pomieszczenie, stanęła w końcu w drugim jego końcu, odwracając się w stronę blondynki. Podnosząc głowę, z trudem popatrzyła na jej zszokowaną twarz.

- To nie miało tak wyglądać... - szepnęła, czując narastającą w niej panikę. - Nie chciałam okłamywać Matta, ale to jedyne, na co w tamtym momencie wpadłam – tłumaczyła.

Parskając śmiechem, Beth oparła się o ścianę. Krzyżując ręce na piersi, przekrzywiła lekko głowę. Dobrze znała Joanne, ale nie myślała, że jej przyjaciółka wpadnie na tak głupi pomysł.

- Chyba lekko przesadziłaś – stwierdziła w końcu, kiwając z dezaprobatą głową. - Żeby udawać ciążę? Na jakim Ty świecie żyjesz? Przecież Matt prędzej czy później zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak! Nie jest głupi!

- Ciszej! - odezwała się Joanne, wciąż stojąc w tym samym miejscu. - Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Lepiej pomóż mi i pomyśl, co mam teraz zrobić.

Wciąż patrząc z wyrzutem na dziewczynę, blondynka westchnęła głośno, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

- To naprawdę było niemądre, Jo. Jeśli to się wyda, Matt nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy – rzekła cicho.

Wracając na ławkę, Joanne usiadła na niej, wbijając wzrok w telewizor.

- Jak to odkręcić? - spytała samą siebie, gorączkowo poszukując rozwiązania problemu. Czując rękę Beth na swoim ramieniu, spojrzała w jej kierunku.

- Na Twoim miejscu powiedziałabym mu prawdę. Jak najszybciej. Zanim dowie się w inny sposób i straci do Ciebie zaufanie – Elizabeth była poważna. Słysząc jej radę, rudowłosa kobieta roześmiała się głośno.

- I tak straci...

Obydwie zamilkły. Opierając się ciężko o ścianę za plecami, Joanne głośno wypuściła powietrze z płuc i zamknęła oczy.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - siedząca obok niej kobieta poruszyła się; w jej głosie usłyszeć można było zatroskanie. - Jesteś blada.

- To z nerwów – machnęła ręką Joanne. - Zaraz mi przejdzie.

Uchylając powieki, spojrzała wprost w ekran telewizora. Matt szedł w stronę ringu, z dumą trzymając w ręku swój pas mistrza Stanów Zjednoczonych. Z wyższością spoglądając na stojącego w ringu przeciwnika, uniósł w górę kącik ust, kierując następnie swój wzrok na pas. Joanne również się uśmiechnęła. Mężczyzna długo czekał na to, by WWE w końcu zaczęło go doceniać; teraz jego marzenia powoli się spełniały.

- Muszę już iść. Za chwilę mam walkę – Beth podniosła się, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. - Dasz sobie radę sama?

Kiwając głową, młoda kobieta pozwoliła jej odejść, całkowicie koncentrując się na rozpoczynającej się walce.

- Daj znać, co postanowiłaś, Jo – usłyszała jeszcze cichą prośbę przyjaciółki, nim ta opuściła szatnię.

* * *

Przygotowując kolację, Allison starała się zachowywać w miarę normalnie. Stojąca za jej plecami Megan raz po raz spoglądała na krojącą warzywa przyjaciółkę, zbierając się na odwagę, by w końcu ją o coś zapytać.

- A niech to!

Krzyk brunetki sprawił, że blondynka podskoczyła w miejscu, omal nie wypuszczając z ręki trzymanej szklanki. Zerkając na nią, dziewczyna stanęła bliżej, opierając się plecami o jedną z szafek obok Allison.

- W porządku? - zapytała, zaglądając jej przez ramię. Podnosząc rękę, Allison syknęła cicho.

- To tylko skaleczenie – mruknęła, wracając do krojenia ogórka.

Odsuwając się od jej ramienia, Megan schowała ręce do kieszeni, kierując wzrok na przeciwległą ścianę.

- Allie, dlaczego z nim nie porozmawiasz? - odezwała się cicho.

- Z kim? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Allison.

- Nie udawaj, dobrze wiesz, o kim mówię – prychnęła blondynka, odwracając głowę w lewo, by móc spojrzeć dziewczynie w twarz. - Z Phillipem. Odkąd przyjechałaś, jesteś nie do wytrzymania. Kiedy w końcu z tym skończysz?

- Meg, tłumaczyłam Ci już. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – jęknęła brunetka, podnosząc w górę dłoń, by odgarnąć opadające na twarz włosy.

- Ciągle do Ciebie dzwoni. Dlaczego nie odbierzesz i nie powiesz mu, dlaczego wyjechałaś?

- Nie chcę, żeby pomyślał, że stało się tak z jego winy – odparła, wracając do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia.

- To, co teraz robisz właśnie sprawia, że tak myśli. Skoro to nie jego wina, powinien o tym wiedzieć.

- Lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziemy się ze sobą kontaktować – ucięła dziewczyna cicho.

- Dla kogo lepiej? Dla Ciebie, bo będziesz mogła się dalej zamartwiać w samotności, czy dla niego, bo będzie mógł dalej wierzyć w to, że coś schrzanił?

- To nie jego wina! - powtórzyła ostro Allison.

- Więc czyja? Twoja? Co zrobiłaś? Zdradziłaś go? - Megan z trudem utrzymywała spokój.

- Nie! - krzyknęła brunetka, tracąc już cierpliwość.

Odkładając trzymany w trzęsącej się ręce nóż, odsunęła się od blatu, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenie przyjaciółce. Wychodząc z kuchni, zostawiła ją samą w pomieszczeniu, zamykając się w łazience. Słysząc trzaśnięcie drzwi, blondynka skuliła się. Nie chciała urazić Allison, ale nie mogła też dłużej pozwolić na takie jej zachowanie.

* * *

Wychodząc z budynku lotniska, Phil zatrzymał się na moment. Podczas podróży długo zastanawiał się, czy powinien dać znać Allison, że przyjeżdża do Oklahomy. Część niego chciała to zrobić; uprzedzić dziewczynę, by była gotowa na rozmowę z nim. Z drugiej jednak strony bał się, że takim zachowaniem ją spłoszy. W końcu uznał, że powinna wiedzieć, co zamierza. Bez przekonania wyciągając z kieszeni swoją komórkę, wybrał numer jej telefonu i przyłożył aparat do ucha, czekając na połączenie. Gotowy na zgłoszenie automatycznej sekretarki, pociągnął za sobą swoją walizkę, kierując się w stronę taksówek. Czekając kilka sekund, szukał wzrokiem wolnego samochodu.

- Halo?

Kiedy kobiecy głos odezwał się po drugiej stronie słuchawki, Phil stanął w miejscu. Pełen nadziei, że w końcu uda mu się porozmawiać z Allison, skręcił w mniej uczęszczaną część lotniska.

- Allison? - spytał cicho, przyciskając telefon mocniej do ucha. - Allison, nie rozłączaj się. Musimy porozmawiać!

- To nie Allison – kobieta odpowiedziała cicho, rozwiewając jego nadzieje. - Nie ma jej teraz w pobliżu, ale może to nawet i lepiej. Chciałabym z Tobą porozmawiać, Phil - kontynuowała prawie szeptem. - Rozmawiasz z Megan, jestem jej przyjaciółką. Martwię się o nią.

- Właśnie wylądowałem w Oklahoma City – odparł Phil, wysłuchawszy jej.

- Świetnie. Możemy się spotkać?

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się wokół siebie, próbując zebrać myśli. Propozycja kobiety wydawała mu się całkiem sensowna – pomyślał, że dowie się od niej więcej, niż od samej Allison.

- W porządku – rzekł, łapiąc swój bagaż i robiąc kilka kroków w stronę postoju taksówek. Robiło się coraz później; musiał znaleźć dla siebie hotel, w którym mógłby się zatrzymać.

- Świetnie – kobieta po drugiej stronie słuchawki była wyraźnie zadowolona. - Nie mogę dłużej rozmawiać, ale postaram się zadzwonić do Ciebie później i przekazać Ci więcej szczegółów odnośnie spotkania. Do usłyszenia, Phil.

* * *

- Matt?

Unosząc głowę i spoglądając na leżącego obok chłopaka, Joanne uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie.

- Wiesz, że Cię kocham, prawda? - zapytała, usiłując przykuć jego uwagę.

- Mam nadzieję, że tak jest – odparł Matt, nie otwierając zamkniętych powiek. Unosząc w górę kąciki ust, uśmiechnął się pod nosem czując, jak dziewczyna podnosi się i siada obok niego, uderzając go lekko pięścią w ramię. - Coś się stało? - zapytał, otwierając oczy i posyłając jej długie, pytające spojrzenie.

Podciągając kolana i obejmując je rękoma, Joanne oparła na nich brodę, nie przestając się przyglądać brunetowi.

- Nic poważnego – powiedziała cicho, poważniejąc. - Myślałam dziś o tej ciąży.

- I? - mężczyzna odwrócił się na bok, podpierając się łokciem. Widząc, że dziewczyna ma problem z dokończeniem swojej wypowiedzi, wyciągnął rękę, po czym złapał jedną z jej dłoni. - Chyba wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć – rzekł, uśmiechając się i przyciągając ją do siebie. - Wiem, że się martwisz, ale robisz to zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Kocham Cię i zajmę się Tobą... - wypuszczając jej rękę, przeniósł swoją dłoń na jej brzuch. - I tym maleństwem też. Zobaczysz, jacy będziemy szczęśliwi...

Niespodziewanie dla siebie, Joanne poczuła, jak jej oczy napełniają się łzami. Jak w takim momencie miała powiedzieć Mattowi, że go okłamuje? Taka wiadomość złamałaby mu serce; po czymś takim nie miałaby już czego przy nim szukać. Przełykając ślinę, załkała cicho.

- Och, Jo... - Matthew skrzywił się, siadając obok niej. - Daj spokój...

Rozkładając ramiona, pozwolił się jej wtulić w jego tors. Obejmując ją, zaczął delikatnie gładzić ją po plecach, próbując uspokoić płaczącą dziewczynę.

- Nie płacz, skarbie – szeptał, całując ją w czubek głowy. - Wszystko będzie w porządku...


	20. Chapter 20

Wnosząc ostatni karton ze swoimi osobistymi rzeczami na drugie piętno kamienicy, Allison odetchnęła z ulgą. Była zadowolona, że udało się jej wynająć umeblowane mieszkanie. Wystrój wnętrza nie był zbyt bogaty, ale dziewczyna miała wszystko to, na czym jej zależało. Przestrzeń i spokój.

Idąca przed nią Megan weszła ostrożnie do mieszkania, oglądając się za siebie. Chciała pomóc przyjaciółce w przeprowadzce; to była pierwsza rzecz, jaką chciała zrobić dla niej tego dnia. Drugą będzie spotkanie z Phillipem. Na samą myśl o tym, blondynka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wykradając numer do mężczyzny z telefonu Allison czuła się jak prywatny detektyw w jednym z tanich kryminałów. Miała nadzieję, że to wszystko nie pójdzie na marne.

- To wszystko? - zapytała, stawiając trzymany w ręku karton i patrząc, jak brunetka robi to samo.

- To wszystko – odparła druga dziewczyna, prostując się. - Dziękuję, że mi pomogłaś, Meg. Bez Ciebie nie skończyłabym tego tak szybko.

- Nie ma sprawy, Al – Megan uśmiechnęła się do niej. - Jeśli nie masz dla mnie już żadnej roboty, pozwolisz, że się ewakuuję – dodała, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - Mam spotkanie.

Rzucając jej pytające spojrzenie, Allison przystanęła na chwilę.

- Spotkanie – powtórzyła, unosząc w górę kąciki ust. - To brzmi poważnie.

- Bo jest – zapewniła ją blondynka, uśmiechając się szerzej. - Mam misję do wykonania.

- To brzmi jeszcze poważniej. Powiesz mi, jaka to misja, czy to tajemnica?

- Pilnie strzeżona tajemnica. Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

Odprowadzając Megan do drzwi, Allison spojrzała na przyjaciółkę podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Dziewczyna była przesadnie podekscytowana.

- Widzimy się popołudniu, prawda? - zapytała brunetka, nie spuszczając jej z oczu. - Pamiętasz, że mamy biegać? - upewniła się.

- Oczywiście – odrzekła Megan, otwierając drzwi. - Jak mogłabym zapomnieć? Przecież biegam od kilku miesięcy, to Ty chciałaś się do mnie przyłączyć.

Żegnając się z Allison, blondynka odwróciła się i wyszła z mieszkania. Będąc jeszcze na schodach, wyciągnęła swoją komórkę, wysyłając do Phila wiadomość. „_Spotkanie aktualne. Megan._"

* * *

- Powiedziałaś mu? - Beth z zaciekawieniem spojrzała na siedzącą obok niej młodą kobietę. Kręcąc przecząco głową, Joanne spojrzała na nią kątem oka.

- Nie miałam okazji – odparła cicho. Rozglądając się po hali odlotów, nachyliła się w stronę blondynki. - Pracuję nad tym, Beth – dodała.

- Marnie Ci to idzie, kochana – odgryzła się kobieta, krzywiąc się. - Pospiesz się, bo czasu masz coraz mniej.

- I co mam mu powiedzieć?! - syknęła rudowłosa, patrząc z wyrzutem na przyjaciółkę. - „Hej, Matt, pamiętasz, jak mówiłam Ci o ciąży? Żartowałam, wcale nie zostaniesz tatusiem! Przy okazji: Brooks mnie nie pobił. Tu też żartowałam!"?

Siedzący nieopodal mężczyzna z zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwał się toczącej się między dwoma kobietami rozmowie. Z każdą sekundą jego ciekawość rosła; nie mógł jednak przysunąć się bliżej, by nie wydać się podejrzanym. Siedząc więc na swoim miejscu, zerknął kątem oka na sprzeczające się Joanne i Beth.

* * *

Upijając łyk swojego cappuccino, Megan z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała pojawienia się Phillipa. Wybierając niewielką, kameralną kawiarnię w centrum miasta miała pewność, że nikt z jej znajomych nie wpadnie na nich przypadkowo, psując tym samym ich spotkanie. Nie chciała, aby misja, jaką sobie wyznaczyła, skończyła się fiaskiem.

Odstawiając filiżankę, zerknęła na zegarek na przegubie swojej ręki. Wskazówki wskazywały godzinę 10:34; do pojawienia się Phila pozostało jej ponad dziesięć minut. Splatając palce obu dłoni i kładąc je na stoliku, westchnęła cicho. Miała głęboką nadzieję, że rozmowa, jaką za chwilę odbędzie, przyniesie zamierzony efekt. Chciała szczęścia Allison, a ta odkąd wróciła do miasta, stała się, delikatnie mówiąc, wrakiem dziewczyny, którą kiedyś znała.

Korzystając z chwili, jaka jej została, dziewczyna poprawiła swój makijaż i przygładziła materiał sukienki, którą miała na sobie. Ratowanie ratowaniem, jednak niecodziennie ma się okazję spotkać samego CM Punka. Uśmiechając się do swojego odbicia w lusterku, schowała małe pudełeczko do torebki. Dźwięk zatrzaskujących się drzwi zmusił ją do skierowania wzroku w stronę wejścia.

Zjawił się przed czasem. Stając w progu, rozejrzał się uważnie po wnętrzu kawiarni, wyraźnie kogoś szukając. Pospiesznie podnosząc się z krzesła, Megan uniosła w górę rękę, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę. Przez moment przyglądając się jej, brunet w końcu ruszył w stronę stolika, przy którym siedziała.

- Nie spóźniłeś się. To miłe z Twojej strony – stwierdziła Megan, wyciągając w jego kierunku prawą dłoń. - W końcu mamy okazję poznać się osobiście. Megan, przyjaciółka Allison.

- Nie przywykłem do spóźniania się – odparł Phil, ściskając jej rękę. - Phil.

Siadając, blondynka nie spuściła go nawet na moment z oka. Odniosła wrażenie, że jest niecierpliwy i poddenerwowany.

- Chciałaś porozmawiać o Allison... - zaczął, od razu przechodząc do sedna sprawy. Wyrywając się z zamyślenia, dziewczyna potrząsnęła lekko głową, przysuwając się bliżej stolika.

- Martwię się o nią – wyznała. - Odkąd wróciła z Bostonu, bardzo się zmieniła. Czasami jej nie poznaję.

- Co masz konkretnie na myśli? - zapytał Phil, mrużąc oczy.

- Jest inna. Bardziej smutna, zamknięta w sobie. Wszystko ją drażni, dlatego czasami boję się z nią rozmawiać. Kiedy tylko poruszę Twój temat, zaczyna się denerwować. Może Ty mi wyjaśnisz, co się między Wami stało? - odparła Megan, oplatając dłońmi stojący przed nią kubek.

Poprawiając się na swoim miejscu, Phil odwrócił się w jej kierunku i pochylił nad stolikiem.

- Miałem nadzieję, że dowiem się od Ciebie, co się z nią stało – mruknął, rzucając jej pełne złości spojrzenie. - Pewnej nocy po prostu uciekła. Zabrała wszystkie swoje rzeczy i uciekła z hotelu. Dzwoniłem, prosiłem, błagałem, żeby mi to wyjaśniła, ale pozostawała na to wszystko głucha.

- Może się wcześniej pokłóciliście? - podrzuciła dziewczyna. - Może powiedziałeś coś, co ją zraniło albo wystraszyło? Przypomnij sobie, może coś takiego zrobiłeś?

Kręcąc przecząco głową, mężczyzna oparł łokcie na blacie stolika. Ruchem dłoni odganiając zbliżającego się do nich kelnera, skupił całą swoją uwagę na siedzącej naprzeciwko blondynce.

- Nic nie zrobiłem. O co Ci chodzi?

Nie mając zamiaru ustąpić pod wpływem jego złowrogiego spojrzenia, Megan również przysunęła się do niego sprawiając tym samym, że ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów.

- Wiem o tym, że pobiłeś tamtą dziewczynę – syknęła cicho. - To, że Ci w tym momencie pomagam nie oznacza, że kiedy dowiem się o tym, że skrzywdziłeś Allie, nie powieszę Cię za Twoje cenne klejnoty rodowe... - zagroziła.

Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, odsunęła się, opierając się o tył krzesła.

- Allison o tym wie? - zapytał Phil, łagodniejąc pod wpływem jej słów.

- Nie, nie wie. Nic jej nie powiedziałam... na razie - odparła Meg. - Ale myślę, że to kwestia czasu, zanim się dowie. Plotki roznoszą się na skrzydłach.

- Zostawmy na razie tę kwestię – poprosił brunet, nie mając chęci i siły, by znów tłumaczyć, że nie jest niczemu winien. - Pamiętasz może, jak Allison tłumaczyła swój powrót? Co mówiła o mnie?

Zastanawiając się, Megan na chwilę spuściła z tonu. Przeszukując pamięć w poszukiwaniu słów, które usłyszała od Allison tuż po jej powrocie, zwęziła powieki, patrząc na mężczyznę.

- Pamiętam, że na pytanie, czyja to była wina, odpowiedziała coś z stylu, że próbowałeś ostrzec ją przed czymś, czego nie powinna robić, a ona Cię nie posłuchała. To wszystko, co powiedziała; później już nie udało mi się nic z niej wyciągnąć.

Analizując słowa blondynki, Phil próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkie swoje rozmowy z Allison, kiedy ją przed czymś przestrzegał. Na myśl przychodziła mu tylko jedna, dotycząca Joanne.

- Chyba wiem, co miała na myśli – powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do Meg. - Masz jakiś pomysł, jak mógłbym z nią porozmawiać? - zapytał, patrząc w jej błękitne oczy.

- Owszem – przytaknęła dziewczyna. - Zrobimy tak...

* * *

Matt tryskał energią i dobrym humorem. Z zapałem krążąc po szatni, przygotowywał się do przedpołudniowego treningu. Siedzący w tym samym pomieszczeniu dwaj mężczyźni przyglądali mu się ukradkiem, wymieniając między sobą spojrzenia. Podekscytowanie Korklana działało im na nerwy; szczególnie źle odczuwał to jeden z mężczyzn.

- Chociaż to dopiero początek, nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy w końcu dziecko przyjdzie na świat – odezwał się wesoło brunet, siadając na ławce, czekając niecierpliwie, aż pozostali będą gotowi do wyjścia na salę.

- Zaczynasz się robić wkurzający, Matt – mruknął pod nosem Jay Reso, schylając się w stronę podłogi z zamiarem zawiązania swoich butów.

- Mówisz tak, bo nie masz swoich dzieci – odgryzł się Matthew, patrząc z ukosa na starszego blondyna. - Nie wkurzałoby Cię to tak, gdybyś doświadczył tego uczucia na własnej skórze.

Zaciskając usta, Jay zachował resztę swoich uwag dla siebie. Siedzący nieopodal nich Chris Irvine, który cały czas przysłuchiwał się monologom Korklana, podniósł w końcu głowę.

- Jesteś pewien, że zostaniesz ojcem? - zapytał cicho, unosząc w górę kącik swoich ust.

Odwracając głowę w kierunku drugiego towarzysza, Matt zwęził oczy, przyglądając mu się z podejrzliwością.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Dlaczego miałbym nie być pewien? - odparł, zarzucając trzymany w ręku ręcznik na swoje ramię. Opierając ręce na biodrach, zwrócił się w stronę Irvine'a.

- Wiesz, Matt... - Chris wstał, zupełnie ignorując bojową postawę bruneta. - Czasami kobiety wpadają na dziwne pomysły. Nie miałeś ich zbyt wiele, dlatego możesz tego nie wiedzieć – rzekł niskim tonem.

Wiążący buty Jay podniósł głowę, a jego wzrok momentalnie powędrował na Matta i Chrisa. Wprawdzie nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi Irvine, ale już początek jego wypowiedzi wydawał się mu ciekawy.

- Co masz na myśli, Chris? - wtrącił się niespodziewanie do rozmowy, opierając się o ścianę za swoimi plecami.

- Nie chcę Ci niczego sugerować, ale czy masz jakiś dowód na to, że Twoja dziewczyna jest w ciąży? Jakieś testy, wyniki badań? - kontynuował blondyn, nie odwracając uwagi od Korklana.

Parskając śmiechem, młody chłopak odsunął się do tyłu, podnosząc ręce i krzyżując je na piersi.

- Chyba żartujesz, chłopie – powiedział, wciąż uśmiechając się. - O czym Ty mówisz? Oczywiście, że Jo JEST w ciąży! - podniósł głos.

- Czyli uwierzyłeś jej na słowo, tak? - drążył dalej temat blondyn. - To bardzo szlachetnie z Twojej strony, ale muszę Cię zmartwić. Większość szlachetnych mężczyzn to zwykli frajerzy.

Podnosząc dłoń, klepnął nią dwukrotnie ramię Matta, po czym oglądając się za siebie na siedzącego na ławce Jasona, wyminął stojącego przed nim bruneta, pozostawiając go samego z jego myślami.

* * *

Siedząc na krześle w gabinecie lekarskim, Joanne z zaciekawieniem patrzyła na starszego mężczyznę, który z westchnieniem usiadł naprzeciwko niej kilka sekund wcześniej. Wyciągając z szuflady szarą kopertę, podsunął ją kobiecie. Ta spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Wyniki badań z zeszłego miesiąca, trzy dni temu przysłano je z laboratorium.

Rudowłosa kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Biorąc kopertę do ręki, spokojnym ruchem rozdarła papier, wyciągając plik kartek, które przed podaniem lekarzowi pobieżnie przejrzała. Cyfry i wykresy niewiele jej mówiły.

Ginekolog poprawił okulary, po czym przystąpił do analizy danych. Unosząc brwi, przeniósł wzrok na swoją pacjentkę.

- No cóż... Gratuluję pani – odezwał się, uśmiechając się do niej z sympatią.

- Słucham? - zdziwiona kobieta marszcząc czoło, przysunęła twarz bliżej lekarza, zaglądając ponownie w karty, które mu oddała.

- Gratuluję – powtórzył mężczyzna. - Wszystko wskazuje na to, że jest pani w ciąży.

- W czym?! - Joanne podniosła głos, otwierając szeroko oczy. - Ale przecież to niemożliwe... - dodała, zwracając się już do siebie. - Jest pan pewien?

Uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco do kobiety, lekarz ściągnął z nosa okulary i odkładając je na bok stolika, spojrzał na nią.

- To raczej przekonanie graniczące z pewnością – powiedział ponownie spokojnym tonem. - Proszę się nie denerwować. Chciałbym wykonać jeszcze jedno badanie, które powinno nam wszystko wyjaśnić...

Wstając z miejsca, zabrał ze swoją swoje okulary. Czekając, aż pacjentka otrząśnie się z szoku, bawił się cienką, metalową oprawką.

Machinalnie podnosząc się z krzesła, Joanne utkwiła wzrok w podłodze. Wizyta u lekarza miała być niczym innym, jak tylko zwykłym, okresowym badaniem, które wykonywała co miesiąc. Wiadomości, które usłyszała, kompletnie zbiły ją z tropu.

- Możemy? - głos mężczyzny dotarł do niej jak zza ściany. Odrywając spojrzenie od podłogi, przeniosła je na stojącą tuż obok niej postać. Kiwając niemal niewidocznie głową, ruszyła w stronę, którą jej wskazał ruchem ręki.

* * *

- Spóźniłaś się – powiedziała z wyrzutem Allison, otworzywszy drzwi swojej przyjaciółce. Stojąca w progu dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, z ledwością wchodząc do mieszkania. - Dobrze się czujesz, Meg? - zapytała brunetka, widząc jej dziwne zachowanie.

- Niezbyt... - sapnęła blondynka, siadając ciężko na szafce, która stała za jej plecami.

- Wody? - zaproponowała szybko Allison, coraz bardziej martwiąc się o stan Megan. Zostawiając ją samą, pobiegła szybko do kuchni, przynosząc z niej szklankę z zimnym napojem. - Masz. Powinno trochę pomóc.

Wypijając wszystko duszkiem, blondynka posłała przyjaciółce zmęczone spojrzenie. Opierając głowę o ścianę, zamknęła powieki, oddychając z trudem.

- Wybacz, Allie, ale dziś nie dam rady z Tobą biegać. Idź sama; ja najchętniej zostałabym w tym czasie tutaj, jeśli oczywiście mogę... - powiedziała cicho, otwierając oczy i patrząc na Allison błagalnie.

- Jasne, że tak, Meg. Nie musisz o to pytać – odparła natychmiast dziewczyna. - Może dzisiaj sobie odpuszczę ten bieg? - spytała z powątpiewaniem w głosie.

- Nie! - zaprotestowała stanowczo blondynka. - Idź, ja tylko trochę odpocznę...

- Jesteś pewna?

- Całkowicie – przytaknęła Megan. - Idź – powtórzyła.

Patrząc badawczo na swoją przyjaciółkę, Allison zastanawiała się nad jej dziwnym zachowaniem. Jeszcze rano dziewczyna czuła się dobrze; w tym momencie wydawała się być ledwo żywa. Dlaczego w takim razie nie została w domu, zamiast przebijać się przez całe miasto w takim stanie?

- W porządku – mruknęła w końcu, wzruszając lekko ramionami. - Wrócę za godzinę – rzekła.

Czekając, aż brunetka zniknie za drzwiami wyjściowymi, Megan wyciągnęła z kieszeni swoją komórkę, wybierając ostatni numer.

- Masz pół godziny... - rzuciła do słuchawki, gdy tylko po drugiej stronie usłyszała znajomy głos. - Za chwilę wyślę Ci adres...

* * *

Słysząc trzaśnięcie drzwi, Joanne szybko zakręciła wodę cieknącą z kranu w łazience. Wycierając dłonie w ręcznik wiszący obok lustra, spojrzała na swoje odbicie.

- Joanne? - donośny głos mężczyzny dobiegł z małego przedsionka hotelowego pokoju. - Jesteś tu?

- Idę! - odkrzyknęła kobieta, biorąc głęboki wdech. Poprawiając ubranie, wyszła z łazienki, stając twarzą w twarz z Mattem. - Coś się stało? - zapytała, widząc jego poważną minę.

Rzucając torbę w kąt pokoju, brunet przysunął się bliżej niej, kładąc ręce na biodrach. Mierząc dziewczynę wzrokiem, próbował opanować swoje zdenerwowanie.

- Nie wiem. Może Ty mi powiesz? - odrzekł, przekrzywiając głowę.

Mrużąc oczy, Joanne spojrzała na niego pytająco. Zauważyła, że był w złym humorze; nie miała bladego pojęcia, co było tego powodem.

- Nie siedzę w Twojej głowie, Matt. Skąd mam wiedzieć, o co Ci chodzi – mruknęła, czując, że zły nastrój udziela się także jej. Wymijając chłopaka, podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na nim.

- Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z osobą – zaczął Matthew, odwracając za nią wzrok. - która twierdzi, że nie wszystko, co mówisz, jest prawdą.

Podnosząc głowę, młoda kobieta otworzyła szeroko powieki, prawie krztusząc się od nadmiaru powietrza, które w tym samym czasie nabrała do płuc.

- Niby kto to taki? - rzekła, starając się utrzymać normalny ton głosu, pomimo strachu, który się w niej narodził.

- To w tym momencie nieistotne – odparł mężczyzna.

- Dobrze więc – rudowłosa wstała, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Mogę wiedzieć, w jakiej to sprawie jestem taką okrutną kłamczuchą?

Zastanawiając się przez kilka dłuższych sekund, mężczyzna w końcu przymknął na chwilę oczy, podnosząc jedną z dłoni i pocierając nią czoło. Musiał ostrożnie dobierać słowa, by w razie czego nie zranić niepotrzebnie Joanne.

- Kochanie, posłuchaj... - zaczął cicho, spoglądając znów na nią. - Nie obraź się, ale...

- Ale? - przerwała mu dziewczyna, niecierpliwie tupiąc nogą. - No mówże, Korklan.

- Ktoś zasugerował, że wcale nie jesteś w ciąży...

Patrząc, jak Joanne najpierw otwiera szeroko usta, a po chwili czerwienieje, Matt wiedział, że popełnił gafę. Obawiał się wybuchu złości kobiety, dlatego wcześniej przygotował się do niego.

- Nie denerwuj się, Jo. Nie przyszło mi to do głowy, ale sama pomyśl... - dorzucił szybko, wyciągając rękę w jej kierunku, chcąc dotknąć jej ramienia. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy odsunęła się od niego z wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy. - Na dobrą sprawę nie mam żadnych dowodów na to, że będziemy mieli dziecko. Ufam Ci, Joanne, ale...

- Chcesz dowodów, tak? - fuknęła kobieta, odwracając się w drugą stronę. Przechodząc na drugi koniec pokoju, złapała swoją torebkę, grzebiąc w niej wściekle. - Będziesz miał dowody.

- Jo, skarbie, nie złość się tak. Nie chcę ich, wierzę Ci na słowo – Matt próbował uspokoić sytuację, idąc za nią. - Joanne...

Wyciągając w końcu z torebki niewielką kopertę, bez słowa podała ją stojącemu za jej plecami chłopakowi. Przejmując od niej dokumenty, spojrzał na nie, po czym zerknął z powrotem na swoją dziewczynę.

- Co to jest? - zapytał cicho, podnosząc rękę w górę.

- Twoje dowody. Poczytaj sobie; może wtedy przestaniesz mnie podejrzewać o niestworzone rzeczy – warknęła rudowłosa kobieta. Nie mając ochoty dłużej rozmawiać z Mattem, ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

- Dokąd idziesz? - usłyszała za sobą jego skruszony głos. Nie odwracając się, otworzyła drzwi, stając w progu.

- Nie czekaj na mnie – odpowiedziała, wychodząc na korytarz.

* * *

Wyczerpana długim i intensywnym biegiem, Allison z ulgą przekręciła klucz w zamku, otwierając drzwi do swojego mieszkania. Jedyne, o czym w tym momencie marzyła, był prysznic, który zrelaksowałby wszystkie jej obolałe mięśnie.

Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu, uderzyła ją cisza, jaka panowała w środku. Odkładając klucze na półkę stojącą obok wejścia, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

- Meg?! Już jestem! - krzyknęła w kierunku swojej sypialni, zaglądając jednocześnie do kuchni. - Czujesz się już lepiej? - zapytała, wyciągając z lodówki zimną wodę i sięgając do szafki po czystą szklankę.

Nalewając wodę i wypijając całą zawartość szklanki, wsłuchiwała się ponownie w ciszę wokół siebie. Nie wierzyła, żeby Megan opuściła jej mieszkanie, gdy czuła się tak źle. Musiała więc wciąż być wewnątrz, z pewnością w jej sypialni. Być może zasnęła, czekając, aż ona wróci?

Odstawiając szklankę do zlewu, rozpięła i ściągnęła bluzę, rzucając ją na oparcie krzesła stojącego obok okna. Odklejając mokrą koszulkę od spoconego ciała, skierowała swojej kroki w stronę drugiego pomieszczenia.

- Jestem wykończona – jęknęła. - Mam nadzieję, że z Tobą już wszystko w porządku. Martwiłam się przez cały czas...

Uchylając drzwi do sypialni, weszła do niej, spodziewając się zastać w niej przyjaciółkę. To, co jednak ukazało się jej oczom, przeszło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Łóżko było puste i dokładnie zaścielone. Nie było mowy, by ktokolwiek wcześniej w nim spał. Wszystko inne nie zmieniło swojego położenia, oprócz jednej rzeczy.

Krzesło w rogu pokoju było teraz zajęte przez kogoś, kogo dziewczyna ujrzeć się nie spodziewała. Stając jak wryta i wpatrując się zahipnotyzowana w jego twarz, natychmiast zapomniała, kogo właściwie szukała. Zaskoczenie, jakie czuła, mieszało się z radością i strachem jednocześnie. Nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie nawet jednego słowa, puściła klamkę, pozwalając drzwiom otworzyć się swobodnie.

Na widok dziewczyny mężczyzna wstał, wciąż jednak nie wiedząc, jak ma się zachować. Trzymając w ręce czapkę, obracał nią szybko, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, które pasowałyby do tej sytuacji. Kiedy w końcu mu się to udało, zrobił krok do przodu, nie spuszczając czujnego oka z kobiety stojącej naprzeciwko. Uprzedzając go jednak, Allison cofnęła się, otwierając szeroko oczy.

- Phil? - szepnęła, nie do końca ufając temu, co widzi. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

* * *

Z dedykacją dla Asi, która pomogła mi z niektórymi fragmentami tego odcinka (ona już wie, którymi) oraz wszystkich, którzy te moje wypociny czytają i komentują (bo przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że informacja zwrotna jest mile widziana) :)


	21. Chapter 21

Głośne pytanie dziewczyny jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę rozbrzmiewało w prawie pustym pokoju, potęgując napiętą atmosferę pomiędzy dwójką ludzi. Patrząc sobie w oczy, żadne z nich nie miało ani odwagi, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ani pomysłu na swój dalszy ruch. Stojąc więc nieruchomo, zastanawiali się, jak właściwie potoczy się ich rozmowa.

Decydując się w końcu przerwać martwą ciszę, Phil zrobił krok do przodu, wciąż trzymając w ręku swoją czapkę. Wolną ręką drapiąc się po czubku głowy, rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Ten... Tego... - odezwał się cicho, próbując nawiązać jakąkolwiek rozmowę. - Ładne włosy. Ja swoje zgoliłem i wyglądam jak kretyn – bąknął w końcu bez namysłu, ściągając na siebie pytający wzrok dziewczyny. Niepoczytalność, jaką musiał mieć w tym momencie w oczach, z pewnością przysporzyła jej wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno wszystko z nim w porządku. - Nie przyszedłem tu, żeby próbować Cię namawiać do tego, żebyś wróciła – powiedział w końcu spokojnym i niskim tonem. - Właściwie to nie miałoby nawet sensu, ponieważ tak do końca nigdy razem nie byliśmy, ale... - dodał, zawieszając na moment głos. - To nieistotne. Uciekłaś, a ja jestem tu po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, dlaczego. Daj mi odpowiedź i się stąd wynoszę. To wszystko.

Nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca, Allison spuściła wzrok, wbijając go w podłogę. Nie mogła powiedzieć prawdy, ponieważ wiedziała, jakie to przyniosłoby konsekwencje. Poza tym, zastanawiała się, czy ma to w ogóle jakikolwiek sens.

- Phil, musiałam to zrobić – odparła cicho, dając mu pierwszą lepszą odpowiedź. - Przepraszam.

Jego śmiech sprawił, że podniosła z zaciekawieniem głowę, patrząc na jego twarz. Krótka chwila wesołości minęła szybko; dwie sekundy później mężczyzna stał przed nią z równie poważną miną, jak kilka minut wcześniej.

- Nie rozumiemy się, Allison - powiedział. - Chodziło mi o rozsądną i sensowną odpowiedź, a nie o pierwsze lepsze kłamstwo, które przyjdzie Ci teraz do głowy – rzekł. - Sądzisz, że po tylu nieodebranych połączeniach ode mnie stałaś się mistrzynią w unikaniu niewygodnych dla siebie tematów? - zapytał, nie dając jej dojść do słowa. - Mylisz się, moja droga.

- Przestań, proszę... - odparła ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

- Chcę poznać prawdę – naciskał Phil. - Co takiego się stało, że postanowiłaś nagle wyjechać, odcinając się ode mnie zupełnie? Zrobiłem coś? Chodzi o to, co stało się w hotelu?

- Nie! - przerwała mu ostro dziewczyna. - To nie ma żadnego związku ani z Tobą, ani z niczym, co zrobiłeś!

- Więc z czym?! - zapytał równie głośnym tonem mężczyzna. - Nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki mi tego nie wyjaśnisz!

- W porządku, powiem Ci! - krzywiąc się i zamykając oczy, Allison podniosła ręce i objęła dłońmi swoją głowę. Nie spodziewała się, że Phil będzie aż tak uparcie dążył do poznania prawdy.

Stojąc chwilę nieruchomo, podjęła decyzję. Powie mu o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy w hotelowym korytarzu. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna łatwo nie odpuści, a jej wyznanie i tak już niczego nie zmieni.

- Dasz mi chwilę? - zapytała, otwierając oczy i spoglądając ze strachem na stojącego przed nią bruneta. Rzucając jej pytające spojrzenie, uniósł brwi do góry. - Dopiero wróciłam; nie chciałabym rozmawiać o tym w takim stanie – wyjaśniła, wskazując na siebie. - Daj mi dziesięć minut – poprosiła, odwracając się w kierunku łazienki, zostawiając mężczyznę w progu sypialni.

* * *

Siedząc na krześle przy oknie, Phil położył obie dłonie na małym, okrągłym stoliku. Czekając wcześniej na Allison, miał już okazję rozejrzeć się po jej nowym mieszkaniu. Mała, przyciasna kuchnia mogłaby śmiało przyprawić go o klaustrofobię; nie lubił pomieszczeń, w których ściany sprawiały wrażenie, jakby niebezpiecznie zbliżały się w jego stronę. Przesuwając wzrokiem po szafkach kuchennych, w końcu odwrócił głowę w lewo, wyglądając przez znajdujące się obok okno. Zajęty oglądaniem widoku za brudną jeszcze szybą, zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu; ocknął się dopiero, gdy dające się z daleka słyszeć kroki dziewczyny ustały, a krzesło naprzeciwko niego zostało odsunięte lekko, wydając niski pisk podczas przesuwania nim po podłodze.

- Już jestem – oznajmiła cicho Allison, siadając ostrożnie. Odwracając głowę w jej kierunku, mężczyzna ściągnął ręce ze stołu, chowając je do kieszeni spodni. Patrząc na nią, z trudem utrzymywał powagę i zacięty wyraz twarzy. Czas, który spędzili razem sprawił, że przywykł do niej tak bardzo, że ich kilkudniowa rozłąka wydawała się być dla niego wiecznością.

- Możemy teraz porozmawiać? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie, usiłując oderwać swój wzrok od jej długiej, smukłej szyi. Spięte wysoko włosy odsłaniały ją zupełnie, a spływające po niej niewielkie krople wody skutecznie go dekoncentrowały.

- Sądzę, że tak – przytaknęła, przysuwając się bliżej stolika. - Napijesz się czegoś? - zmieniła nagle temat, wstając szybko i odwracając się w stronę kuchni.

- Allison, usiądź, proszę... - poprosił Phil, przerywając tym samym jej czynność. - To poważne.

Posłusznie wykonując jego polecenie, brunetka usiadła, starannie unikając spojrzenia w twarz Phillipa. Zaczynając mówić, nerwowo bawiła się skrawkiem materiału ubrania, które miała na sobie.

- Nie wiem, od czego powinnam zacząć... - westchnęła, licząc, że brunet ułatwi jej to zadanie, naprowadzając ją na informacje, na których mu najbardziej zależy.

- Najlepiej od początku – odparł stanowczo.

Sprawdzając jego minę, dziewczyna nabrała głośno powietrza.

- Więc... - mruknęła na początek. - Tamtej nocy nie czułam się zbyt dobrze, co sam pewnie wiesz – powiedziała, wprowadzając mężczyznę w temat. - Cały ten alkohol z poprzedniego dnia... - dodała.

Phil kiwnął głową, rozumiejąc dokładnie, o czym mówiła dziewczyna. Czekając z niecierpliwością na ciąg dalszy, pochylił się nieznacznie do przodu.

- Nad ranem musiałam wyjść na chwilę z pokoju, żeby przynieść coś do picia, bo inaczej oszalałabym – Allison kontynuowała, znów spuszczając swój wzrok. - Nie chciałam Cię budzić, więc po cichu wstałam i wyszłam. Kiedy wracałam już do pokoju, na korytarzu spotkałam je...

- To znaczy kogo? - wtrącił Phil, mrużąc oczy.

- Joanne i Elizabeth. Gdybym wiedziała, że tak to się skończy, nawet nie zatrzymywałabym się, żeby z nimi porozmawiać – wyjaśniła pospiesznie brunetka.

- W porządku, spotkałaś je, zatrzymałaś się i co było dalej? - pytał mężczyzna, koncentrując się na zdobyciu jak największej ilości szczegółów.

Milknąc, Allison przygryzła dolną wargę, podnosząc całkowicie głowę i wbijając w niego spojrzenie.

- Rozmawiałyśmy chwilę, a później... - przerwała na moment, po czym wstrzymała powietrze. - A zresztą... - warknęła, wstając szybko z krzesła. - To wszystko nie ma sensu...

Stając przy drugim oknie, odwróciła się plecami do mężczyzny, przykładając dłoń do swoich ust. Nie potrafiła w prostych słowach wyjaśnić mu, co się stało, miała bowiem wrażenie, że tamta sytuacja była przez nią przerysowana, a jej późniejsze zachowanie było niepotrzebne. Kręcąc przecząco głową, opróżniła płuca z powietrza, wydając z siebie drżący wydech. Po raz kolejny robiła z siebie przed nim idiotkę.

Koncentrując się na swoich myślach, nie usłyszała kiedy Phil wstał z krzesła i stanął tuż za nią. Kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach, przyciągnął ją lekko do siebie. Opierając się plecami o jego muskularną klatkę piersiową, zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Nie minęło wiele dni, ale czuła, jakby ostatni raz była tak blisko niego wieki temu.

Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy odwróciła się twarzą w jego stronę, a jej ręce oplotły jego szyję. Wtulając głowę w zagłębienie pomiędzy jego szyją a ramieniem, wciąż trzęsła się z nerwów.

- Spokojnie, Allison... - usłyszała jego cichy, spokojny głos. Starał się nad sobą panować, by nie przysparzać jej więcej niepotrzebnych zmartwień. Obejmując ją, przygarnął ją do siebie, kładąc jedną rękę na jej głowie. - Spokojnie... - powtórzył, schylając się w stronę jej szyi, by złożyć na niej krótki, delikatny pocałunek.

Zaskoczona jego zachowaniem, natychmiast podniosła głowę, kierując wzrok na jego twarz. Do końca nie wiedząc, co właściwie się stało, patrzył na nią skołowany. To wszystko, co do niej czuł, zaczynało brać górę nad jego zdrowym rozsądkiem i przyćmiewać to, po co do niej właściwie przyszedł.

Przenosząc dłoń w stronę jej twarzy, dotknął opuszkami palców jej żuchwy, znacząc linię od ucha w kierunku jej ust. Spoglądając na nie, uśmiechnął się do siebie w myślach. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z nich, podnosząc wzrok na jej oczy.

- Przepraszam – usłyszał, próbując odczytać z nich jej myśli. - Nie powinnam była wyjeżdżać bez porozmawiania z Tobą... - dodała, zniżając ton głosu.

Pochylając się nad nią, dotknął ustami jej warg. Brak jej stanowczej reakcji był dla niego zachętą do dalszego działania. Przybliżając się do niej ponownie, po raz kolejny przycisnął usta do jej ust, tym razem jednak robiąc to o wiele śmielej. Chciał ją uspokoić, a przy okazji nasycić swoją ciekawość. Zastanawiał się wcześniej, czy całowanie jej będzie dla niego takim samym przeżyciem, jak wtedy, gdy była razem z nim. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że było nawet lepiej.

- Porozmawiamy teraz... - odezwał się, gdy tylko odsunął się od jej twarzy.

Zsuwając ręce z jego szyi, Allison przeniosła je na jego tors. Gładząc dłońmi materiał jego koszulki, przyglądała mu się ze skupieniem, cały czas czując na sobie jego wzrok. Stojąc przez cały czas opleciona jego ramionami czuła się tak bezpiecznie i komfortowo, jak nigdy dotąd. Podnosząc wzrok i rzucając mu spojrzenie spod długich, gęstych rzęs, posłała mu lekki, tajemniczy uśmiech.

Stając na palcach, dosięgnęła jego warg, wpijając się w nie żarliwie. Nie zwracając uwagi na jego protesty, wciąż go całowała, czekając, aż w końcu zacznie z nią współpracować.

Jego opór nie trwał zbyt długo. Wiedząc, że swoim zachowaniem jedynie rozbudził pożądanie dziewczyny, przestał w końcu się buntować, zaczynając oddawać równie gorące i namiętne pocałunki. Nim zdążył się zorientować, dłonie brunetki znajdowały się już pod jego koszulką, a on sam mocował się już z klamrą paska w jej spodniach. Całując jej szczękę, a następnie szyję, przeniósł ręce na jej biodra, przyciągając ją jeszcze bliżej siebie. Odsuwając głowę, spojrzała na niego z wyrazem bliskim szaleństwa w oczach.

Zanim ściągnęła jego dłonie ze swoich bioder, pozwoliła mu pozbyć się jego t-shirtu. Łapiąc go za rękę, niemal siłą pociągnęła go w kierunku otwartych drzwi sypialni. Przez cały czas oddając jego pocałunki, czuła ciepło jego skóry.

Wchodząc za nią do pomieszczenia, zatrzymał się, zmuszając ją do zrobienia tego samego. Kiedy spojrzała na jego twarz, uniosła pytająco brwi.

- Mieliśmy porozmawiać... - przypomniał ostrożnie. Zamykając mu usta pocałunkiem, puściła jego rękę, swoją uwagę koncentrując na jego spodniach.

- Porozmawiamy... - wymamrotała wprost w jego usta pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami. Przygryzając delikatnie jego dolną wargę, usłyszała jego cichy syk.

Odsuwając głowę, ściągnął z dziewczyny bluzkę, popychając ją w stronę łóżka. Cofając się do momentu, w którym poczuła za sobą materiał pościeli, usiadła na jej, pociągając za sobą Phila. Całując jej dekolt, mężczyzna sukcesywnie zniżał się w stronę jej brzucha.

Przesuwając dłońmi po jego wytatuowanych ramionach i klatce piersiowej, Allison przez cały czas nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Leżąc pod nim, przygnieciona do łóżka ciężarem jego ciała, nie chciała być w tym momencie z nikim innym, w żadnym innym miejscu na ziemi. Wiedziała, że nikt nie jest w stanie zapewnić jej takiego poczucia bezpieczeństwa i zaufania, jak Phillip. W tamtej chwili zdawała już sobie sprawę, że jest w nim zakochana.

* * *

- Ile razy mam Cię jeszcze przepraszać, Joanne?

Matt był zdesperowany. Minęło kilka godzin, odkąd jego dziewczyna wróciła do pokoju, nie odzywając się do niego ani słowem. Stan taki trwał do tego momentu. Siedząc skulona w jedynym w pokoju fotelu, młoda kobieta ze znudzeniem wertowała następną z kolei gazetę, zupełnie ignorując obecność chłopaka. Dla niego stawało się to nie do zniesienia. Próbował nawiązać z nią jakikolwiek kontakt – wszystko kończyło się fiaskiem. Musiał być jednak jakiś sposób, by Joanne zaczęła znów z nim rozmawiać.

- Mówiłem Ci już tysiąc razy, że to nie był mój pomysł – odezwał się ponownie, nie dając za wygraną. - Wmówili mi te wszystkie rzeczy...

- A Ty w nie uwierzyłeś – mruknęła pod nosem dziewczyna, nie odrywając wzroku od czytanej gazety.

- Ale tylko na chwilę! - próbował się bronić Matthew. - Co mam zrobić, żebyś w końcu mi w to uwierzyła?

Wstając z łóżka, na którym siedział, podszedł do niej i przykucnął tuż obok, kładąc dłoń na jej kolanie. Rzuciwszy mu krótkie, pełne złości spojrzenie, wróciła do lektury prasy.

- Joanne... - jego cichy głos nie pozwalał się jej skupić na tym, co robiła. W głębi duszy nie była na niego aż tak bardzo wściekła. Fakt, zdenerwowała się, słysząc, że ktoś mógł ją zdemaskować; od kilku godzin zastanawiała się nad tym, która z nieprzychylnie nastawionych do niej osób była w stanie to zrobić. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później wyciągnie tę informację od swojego chłopaka. Musiała tylko go najpierw odpowiednio „zmiękczyć"...

Zamykając gazetę, odłożyła ją na szafkę stojącą obok fotela, na którym siedziała. Skupiając wzrok na kucającym chłopaku, przekrzywiła głowę.

- Kto to był? - zapytała cicho, ale stanowczo.

- Kto? - odparł zdezorientowany Matt, nie rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi.

- Kto Ci o tym powiedział?

Zapowietrzając się, brunet wstał, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć rudowłosej kobiecie w oczy. Nie chciał denerwować jej jeszcze bardziej; w jej stanie było to niewskazane. Sprawa z Brooksem kosztowała ją sporo nerwów, dlatego teraz chciał jej ich oszczędzić możliwie jak najwięcej.

- Mówiłem już wcześniej, że to nieistotne – bąknął, podchodząc do okna. - Nie przejmuj się tym, kochanie – rzekł, zerkając na nią kątem oka. - Skoro wszystko się wyjaśniło, nie musisz wiedzieć już nic więcej.

- Jakaś kobieta, tak? - Joanne nie dając za wygraną, także się podniosła. - Zazdrosna fanka? A może któraś z WWE? - pytała.

- Daj spokój – jęknął Matt, coraz bardziej irytując się jej uporem. - Wiesz, że z nikim nie utrzymuję kontaktów.

- Więc facet – stwierdziła kobieta. - Znając życie, z pewnością Kofi. Urwę mu łeb, jak go tylko spotkam...

- To nie Kofi. Nie rozmawialiśmy od tamtej afery z Punkiem. Zakładam, że jest na mnie obrażony – odparł Korklan. - Nie dociekaj tak, Jo. Nie ważne, kto to był. Ważne, że nie miał racji – powiedział, zbliżając się do niej i starając się ją objąć. - Nie będziesz się już złościć? - zapytał, kiedy, ku jego zdziwieniu, nie stawiała już oporu. Opierając brodę na jej ramieniu, cmoknął ją czule w szyję. - Kocham Cię – szepnął.

- Nie rób tak więcej – poprosiła młoda kobieta, podnosząc rękę i mierzwiąc jego krótkie, czarne włosy. - Ja też Cię kocham, ale takie rzeczy nie są fair.

Całując ją ponownie, uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Obiecuję, że już zawsze będę fair – podniósł głowę i wymruczał cicho wprost do jej ucha.

* * *

Podnosząc głowę z klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, Allison oparła na niej brodę, spoglądając na jego twarz. Kiedy uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, przysunęła się do jego ust, całując go delikatnie.

- Nie jesteś już na mnie zły? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie, kiedy wróciła na swoje poprzednie miejsce.

Uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, Phil prychnął, przewracając oczami. Widząc oczekiwanie w oczach dziewczyny, pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie byłem na Ciebie zły – odpowiedział, podnosząc rękę i odgarniając kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy. - Byłem tylko trochę zdezorientowany. Chciałem wiedzieć, co się z Tobą działo.

Zaciskając usta, brunetka przytuliła policzek do jego ciepłej skóry, opuszkami palców rysując niewidoczne znaki na jego torsie.

- Opowiesz mi w końcu, o co chodziło? - jego niski głos przyprawiał ją o dreszcze. Przytulając się do niego mocniej, zadrżała lekko i zamknęła oczy.

- To nie była miła rozmowa – odparła, gdy druga ręka objęła jej ramię, a kołdra przykryła jej nagie plecy. - W prostych słowach, Elizabeth i Joanne zażądały, żebym zostawiła Cię w spokoju... - wyznała. - A że były bardzo przekonujące, wolałam ich posłuchać...

Czując pod sobą nagły, gwałtowny ruch Phillipa, podniosła głowę i spojrzała na jego twarz.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „przekonujące"? - spytał. - Zrobiły Ci coś? - dodał, poważniejąc.

- Nie! - zaprotestowała natychmiast. - Ale wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć na Beth, żeby wiedzieć, że nie żartuje, dlatego wróciłam do pokoju, spakowałam się i wyszłam.

Wzdychając, Phil spojrzał na nią z czułością.

- Martwiłem się o Ciebie – powiedział cicho. - Danielson chwalił się, że Cię widział, bredząc coś o zakopywaniu ciał.

Śmiejąc się głośno, Allison pokiwała głową. Wydawało się to śmieszne, ale wiedziała, że Phil traktował to bardzo poważnie.

Ciszę, jaka zapanowała między nimi przerwał dźwięk jej dzwoniącego telefonu. Zerkając na szafkę obok łóżka, spojrzała na mężczyznę.

- Mógłbyś? - zapytała, prosząc jednocześnie o podanie jej komórki. Sięgając ręką, Phil złapał aparat i wręczył go dziewczynie. - To Meg – mruknęła, spoglądając na wyświetlacz.

- _„Nie gniewaj się zbyt długo. Chciałam tylko pomóc, dlatego zanim mnie zabijesz, pamiętaj, że jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką"_.

Czytając wiadomość od blondynki, Allison uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Przenosząc wzrok na bruneta, odłożyła na chwilę telefon.

- Byliście w zmowie? - zapytała podejrzliwie.

- To ona zadzwoniła do mnie; nie ukrywam, że jej pomoc się przydała – odparł. - Chyba będę musiał jej podziękować...

Dzwoniący telefon przerwał ich rozmowę, skupiając na sobie uwagę dziewczyny.

- Jeśli to ona, będziesz miał okazję z nią porozmawiać – rzekła, podnosząc komórkę i odbierając połączenie. - Halo?

Słysząc znajomy głos mężczyzny, uśmiechnęła się, odsuwając się od leżącego Phillipa. Przekładając słuchawkę do drugiej ręki, okryła się szczelniej kołdrą.

- Cześć, tato – powiedziała wesoło, siadając wygodniej. - Tato?

Phil obserwował, jak wyraz jej twarzy zmienia się z wesołego na zaniepokojony. Podnosząc się na łokciu, patrzył na nią z uwagą.

- Co się dzieje? - szepnął, starając się za bardzo nie przeszkadzać w rozmowie.

- Tato, nie słyszę Cię. Gdzie jesteś? - spytała Allison, marszcząc czoło. - Gdzie?!

Zaniepokojenie ustąpiło miejsca zdziwieniu. Przenosząc wzrok na mężczyznę, brunetka otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Na jakim lotnisku?! - prawie krzyknęła, poruszając się niespokojnie. - Tutaj?!

Rozejrzała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu zegarka. Na migi porozumiewając się z Philem, poprosiła go o podanie jej bluzki leżącej gdzieś na brzegu łóżka. Korzystając z okazji, że mężczyzna się odwrócił, ubrała szybko resztę garderoby, wciąż słuchając rozmówcy po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

- W porządku, tato. Nie ruszaj się stamtąd. Zaraz tam będę – powiedziała do słuchawki, zabierając z rąk Phila bluzkę, którą jej podał. Rozłączając się, rzuciła telefon na pościel.

- O co chodzi? - usłyszała głos mężczyzny, który siedział teraz w łóżku, patrząc na nią zdziwiony.

- Mój tata postanowił mnie odwiedzić. Jest już na lotnisku – rzekła, zakładając ubranie i wstając szybko. - Muszę go odebrać...

Wybiegając z sypialni, w pośpiechu związała włosy i skierowała się do przedpokoju.

- Dlaczego mnie nie uprzedził, do cholery? - złościła się, szukając swojej torebki. - Gdzie są moje klucze?! - mamrotała, grzebiąc między stosem kartonów stojących na szafce.

Podskoczyła, gdy zupełnie niespodziewanie u jej boku znalazł się ubrany już Phillip. Podając jej telefon komórkowy, złapał ją za ramiona i pocałował w policzek, przedłużając pocałunek o kilka sekund.

- Pojadę z Tobą – szepnął, odsuwając się od niej chwilę później. Uśmiechając się do niego błogo, Allison na moment zapomniała o pośpiechu. Kiedy jej myśli znów wróciły do czekającego ojca, wzdrygnęła lekko.

- Klucze, potrzebuję kluczy! - powiedziała, zaglądając do jednego z pudeł.

Wychylając się zza jej pleców, mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, przesuwając karton w jej kierunku. Zabierając z szafki pęk kluczy, wręczył je brunetce.

- Dziękuję... - mruknęła cicho, zaciskając dłoń na zimnym metalu. - Chodźmy już – dodała, ponaglając Phillipa.


	22. Chapter 22

Siedząc w taksówce jadącej w stronę lotniska, Allison nerwowo wyglądała przez szybę, rzucając okiem na zatłoczone miasto. Wciąż zaskoczona nagłym przyjazdem jej ojca do Oklahomy, westchnęła głośno.

- Nawet nie mam go gdzie przenocować... – mruknęła pod nosem, opierając czoło o zimną szybę. - Mieszkanie jest za małe.

- Może jakiś hotel? - usłyszała pytanie Phila, który siedział obok niej. Kiwając przecząco głową, uśmiechnęła się blado.

- Nie stać mnie na to – odparła smutno, przymykając oczy.

- Może mógłbym Ci jakoś pomóc? - spytał mężczyzna, kładąc rękę na jej dłoni. - Mój pokój w hotelu jest opłacony z góry na kilka kolejnych dni. Jeśli Twój ojciec się zgodzi, mógłby się w nim zatrzymać – zaproponował.

Odrywając głowę od szyby i otwierając szeroko oczy, Allison spojrzała na niego z nadzieją.

- Naprawdę? - zapytała. - Mógłby?

Odwracając rękę i ściskając dłoń kobiety, Phillip uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco.

- Nie widzę problemu – odpowiedział.

Gdy tylko taksówka zatrzymała się przed lotniskiem, wysiedli z niej obydwoje, prosząc kierowcę, by na nich zaczekał. Nie wypuszczając ręki Allison z uścisku, Phil pociągnął ją w kierunku wejścia, nie zważając na jej zmartwioną minę.

- Nie będzie przecież tak źle – powiedział, śmiejąc się z niej. Wyswobadzając swoją dłoń, dziewczyna przyciągnęła ją do siebie, idąc posłusznie za brunetem.

W milczeniu weszli do budynku. Rozglądając się po ogromnej hali, Allison stanęła na palcach, wśród wielu twarzy wypatrując tej jednej znajomej. Przez kilka sekund gorączkowo rozglądała się dookoła, szukając swojego ojca.

- Allison! Tutaj!

Wołanie, które dobiegło do niej zza jej pleców sprawiło, że podskoczyła przestraszona. Odwracając się do tyłu, dostrzegła w odległości kilku metrów od siebie starszego, ale wciąż wzbudzającego respekt mężczyznę.

- Tato! - krzyknęła, bez zastanowienia biegnąc w jego kierunku.

Wpadając w uścisk mężczyzny, objęła go mocno rękami, wtulając się w niego. Z trudem powstrzymując łzy, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Minął prawie cały rok, kiedy ostatni raz się widzieli.

- Tak się cieszę, że Cię widzę, córeczko – odezwał się George McCarter, z radością tuląc swoją jedyną córkę. - Tak długo czekałem, aż mnie odwiedzisz, że stwierdziłem, że muszę zrobić to sam – dodał, odsuwając się od niej i wypuszczając ją ze swojego uścisku.

- Też się cieszę, tato, ale dlaczego mnie nie uprzedziłeś? - odparła dziewczyna, cofając się. - Przygotowałabym wszystko...

- Nie trzeba nic przygotowywać, kochanie – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, łapiąc swoją małą walizkę. - Nie zostanę długo. Pojutrze mam samolot powrotny do domu. Wiem, że masz sporo pracy przed egzaminem, dlatego nie chcę Ci przeszkadzać.

Zwracając się w kierunku wyjścia, wzrok Allison padł na stojącego nieopodal Phila. Uśmiechając się do niej nerwowo, schował ręce do kieszeni spodni, czekając, aż dziewczyna do niego podejdzie.

- Tato, chciałabym, żebyś kogoś poznał... - odezwała się brunetka, biorąc pod rękę swojego ojca i zadzierając głowę do góry, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- To zabrzmiało poważnie, Allison – pan McCarter uśmiechnął się do córki, dotykając jej dłoni. - Kto to taki?

Zbliżając się powoli do Phillipa, dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę, starając się uspokoić bijące szybko serce. Kiedy wraz z ojcem stanęli przed wrestlerem, wstrzymała na chwilę oddech.

- Tato, to Phil, mój... - zaczęła, patrząc ze strachem to na jednego, to na drugiego mężczyznę.

- Phillip Brooks – brunet wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku starszego mężczyzny, czekając, aż ten ją uściśnie. - Miło mi pana poznać – dodał, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

- George McCarter – odparł ojciec Allison, potrząsając dłoń Phila. - Ojciec Allison. A pan? Przepraszam, bo nie dosłyszałem...

- Tato, Phil to mój... - zaczęła dziewczyna, robiąc krok do przodu.

- Chłopak, praktycznie rzecz biorąc – wtrącił nagle Phil, poszerzając swój dotychczasowy uśmiech. - Spotykamy się – zakończył szybko, widząc niepewną minę mężczyzny.

Przyglądając mu się sceptycznie, ojciec dziewczyny zmrużył powieki, przenosząc wzrok na córkę.

- Nie mówiłaś, że z kimś się spotykasz, Allison – wytknął zaskoczonym tonem.

- Bo nigdy nie pytałeś – broniła się brunetka. - Poza tym jesteśmy ze sobą od niedawna – dodała.

Odchrząkując, McCarter uniósł brwi, podnosząc postawioną wcześniej na ziemi walizkę.

- Porozmawiamy później na ten temat, Allie – zadecydował, wciąż patrząc przenikliwym wzrokiem na swoją córkę. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie kłopotu z noclegiem dla mnie? - zapytał.

- Prawdę mówiąc, dopiero co się przeprowadziłam, tato – odrzekła dziewczyna. - W nowym mieszkaniu nie ma zbyt wiele miejsca, dlatego mamy dla Ciebie pokój w hotelu – mówiła, zerkając na Phillipa.

- Świetnie – mruknął mężczyzna, prostując się. - Lot był długi, chciałbym trochę odpocząć.

- Zawieziemy pana – zaoferował brunet.

Puszczając dwójkę ludzi przodem, ruszył za nimi powoli. Miał wrażenie, że ojciec Allison nie był do niego przyjaźnie nastawiony. Wzruszając ramionami, spuścił głowę, ignorując przyglądające mu się obce osoby.

* * *

Wracając z cateringu do szatni Matta, Joanne podejrzliwie rozglądała się wokół siebie, próbując dociec, kto spośród współpracowników jej chłopaka doniósł mu o jej wymyślonej ciąży. Mijając kolejnych ludzi na zapleczu, jej podejrzenia wciąż rosły. To mógł być każdy. Wzdychając głośno, skręciła w lewo, kierując się w stronę szatni Korklana.

- Joanne! Ty tutaj?

Zatrzymując się w połowie drogi, młoda kobieta obejrzała się za siebie, napotykając dwóch mężczyzn idących tuż za nią. Nie zauważyła ich wcześniej, choć musieli podążać jej śladem już jakiś czas.

- Dlaczego Cię to tak dziwi, Irvine? - spytała, odwracając się do nich twarzą. Blondyn stanął przed nią, chwilę później dołączył do niego drugi mężczyzna.

- Myślałem, że wróciłaś do domu – odparł Chris, uśmiechając się do niej półgębkiem. - W Twoim... stanie.

- Nie jestem chora, tylko w ciąży – rzekła Joanne, mrużąc ze złością oczy.

Spoglądając na siebie, mężczyźnie wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Doskonale pamiętając wcześniejszą rozmowę z Mattem, mrugnął do stojącego obok Jasona, kiwając głową w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz... - mruknął blondyn, wymijając dziewczynę. - Chodź, Jay – zwrócił się do przyjaciela.

Patrząc, jak dwójka mężczyzn się oddala, Joanne zastanawiała się nad słowami Irvine'a. Był złośliwy; widziała to w jego oczach i uśmiechu.

- To on... - szepnęła do siebie, wbijając wzrok w plecy mężczyzny. - To byłeś Ty! - krzyknęła za nim, nie zważając na to, że korytarz wciąż jest pełen ludzi.

Spoglądając przez ramię, Chris uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując rząd idealnych, białych zębów. Mrugając do niej, zatrzymał się przy kolejnych drzwiach, naciskając klamkę i wchodząc do środka. Towarzyszący mu Jason zrobił to samo.

- Zabiję go – fuknęła rudowłosa kobieta, ruszając do przodu szybkim krokiem. - Jesteś martwy, Jericho! - krzyknęła ponownie, w mgnieniu oka dobiegając do drzwi, za którymi zniknęli dwaj blondyni. Przez krótką chwilę dobijała się do nich, nie zwracając uwagi na przyglądających się jej ludzi.

Otwierając jej drzwi, Chris spojrzał na nią, unosząc w górę brwi. Widząc wściekłą minę kobiety, kącik jego ust powędrował do góry.

- Coś się stało? - zapytał, kiedy rozjuszona Joanne minęła go w progu, bez pytania wchodząc do szatni. Zamykając za nią drzwi, odwrócił się do niej twarzą, patrząc, jak krzyżuje ręce na piersiach, przybierając bojową pozę.

-Nie udawaj, Irvine – warknęła, przekrzywiając głowę. - To Ty rozmawiałeś z Mattem i nagadałeś mu tych bzdur – rzekła, przez cały czas mierząc blondyna wzrokiem.

Naśladując jej postawę, Chris oparł się ramieniem o ścianę, poważniejąc.

- Nawet jeśli, to co? - spytał.

Stojący z boku Jason przyglądał się całej rozmowie, nie biorąc w niej udziału. Przenosząc wzrok z kobiety na mężczyznę, cierpliwie czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Biorąc pod uwagę temperament obydwojga, mógł spodziewać się wszystkiego.

- Skąd Ty wytrzasnąłeś te informacje?! - Joanne podniosła głos, zbliżając się do Chrisa. - Jakim prawem mieszasz się w cudze życie?! - krzyknęła, podchodząc bliżej.

- Joanne, uspokój się... - wtrącił nagle Jay, odkładając na bok trzymany w ręku strój. - Chyba trochę przesadzasz.

- Ja przesadzam? - kobieta odwróciła się w jego kierunku. - A co zrobił Twój kolega?

Chris spojrzał na Jasona, przymykając na chwilę powieki.

- Zostaw nas na chwilę samych, Jay... - poprosił spokojnie, usiłując zachować powagę. Wzruszając ramionami, drugi z mężczyzn powoli opuścił pomieszczenie, pozostawiając uprzednio wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Irvine odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym przeniósł go na stojącą przed nim, kipiącą ze złości Joanne. - Teraz możemy porozmawiać – stwierdził, gdy tylko Reso zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

- Zapytam jeszcze raz: skąd wiedziałeś i dlaczego wtrącasz się w nie swoje sprawy? - spytała niskim tonem.

- Coś Ci powiem i lepiej byłoby dla Ciebie, gdybyś wzięła to sobie do serca: jeśli zwierzasz się komuś z sekretów, jakie masz przed swoim chłopakiem, rób to tak, żeby nikt inny tego nie słyszał – odparł Chris, patrząc jej w oczy. - Nie należę do ludzi, którzy lubią patrzeć na nieszczęście innych.

Zapowietrzając się na chwilę, Joanne otworzyła ze zdumienia usta, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na stojącego przed nią mężczyznę.

- Ty...

Podnosząc do góry palec, blondyn przerwał jej, wydając z siebie cichy syk.

- Uważaj na słowa, skarbie – zagroził. - Wiem jeszcze coś, co wiele osób z chęcią by usłyszało – dodał, wyszczerzając zęby.

Rezygnując z dalszej kłótni, rudowłosa wyprostowała się, kładąc ręce na swoich biodrach. Odwracając się tyłem do mężczyzny, zaczęła nerwowo chodzić po pomieszczeniu.

- Chyba często mijasz się z prawdą, nie sądzisz? - zapytał Chris, przechylając na bok głowę. - Matt nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby o tym wiedział. Szkoda, że nie widziałaś jego miny, kiedy delikatnie zasugerowałem mu, że chyba jednak nie zostanie tatusiem – zakończył, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- To był fałszywy alarm – wtrąciła Joanne, spoglądając na niego.

- Ale niesmak pozostał, prawda? - kontynuował Kanadyjczyk, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. - Powiedz, co by się stało, gdyby dowiedział się teraz, że skłamałaś też w sprawie Phila? Nadszarpnięte zaufanie szkodzi każdemu związkowi...

- Chcesz mnie szantażować? - kobieta warknęła ze złością, podchodząc z powrotem do mężczyzny. - Bawi Cię niszczenie ludziom życia?

- Nie bardziej, niż Ciebie – odparł spokojnie Irvine, zbliżając się do niej. - Jeśli więc już zaczęłaś ze mną tę grę...

- Nie zaczęłam z Tobą żadnej gry – zaprzeczyła szybko, celując w jego kierunku palcem wskazującym. Czuła, że na nowo wzbiera w niej gniew i znów daje się ponieść złym emocjom.

Nim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej, mężczyzna przysunął się do niej, ujmując jej twarz w dłonie i zamykając jej usta gorącym, namiętnym pocałunkiem. Przyciągając ją do siebie czuł, jak zaczyna gwałtownie protestować, szarpiąc się i machając rękami. Kiedy w końcu się od niego oderwała, jej twarz była czerwona ze złości, a oczy ciskały błyskawice. Cofając się, patrzyła na niego z furią, kiedy łapiąc za klamkę, otworzył przed nią drzwi, dając jej znak, by opuściła szatnię.

- Teraz już zaczęłaś... – usłyszała.

* * *

Był wczesny wieczór, kiedy Phil i Allison wracali z hotelu. Ciągnąc za sobą walizkę, którą zdążył pospiesznie zabrać ze swojego pokoju, kiedy dziewczyna rozmawiała ze swoim ojcem w kawiarni, mężczyzna wolną ręką objął brunetkę, przyciągając ją lekko do swojego boku.

- Odniosłem dziwne wrażenie, że Twój ojciec chyba mnie nie polubił – odezwał się cicho po długiej chwili milczenia.

- Nie znasz go na tyle – odpowiedziała Allison, spoglądając na niego kątem oka. - Zaskoczyłam go tą wiadomością. Przywyknie do tego – zapewniła, uśmiechając się i całując go w policzek. - Od kiedy to martwisz się opinią innych, co? - zapytała ze śmiechem.

- To w końcu Twój ojciec. Chyba raczej powinienem.

- Ale ja Ci mówię, że nie. Nie martw się na zapas.

Skręcając w boczną ulicę, która prowadziła już do domu dziewczyny, spostrzegli dwójkę małych chłopców, którzy na widok mężczyzny zatrzymali się, patrząc na niego z podziwem. Widząc ich, Phil jęknął cicho.

- Zaczyna się... - mruknął, irytując się jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem Allison.

- Przepraszam! Czy pan to CM Punk?!

Jeden z chłopców podbiegł do nich szybko, zatrzymując się tuż przed mężczyzną. Rzucając błagalnie spojrzenie dziewczynie, Phillip skinął głową.

- Tak, to ja – odparł niechętnie, patrząc na chłopca.

- Mówiłem Ci, że to on, Jimmy! - krzyknął drugi z nich, podchodząc do nich szybkim krokiem. - Nie wierzyłeś!

- Mogę prosić o autograf? - wtrącił Jimmy. - Tutaj – dodał, wyciągając rękę w stronę bruneta. Patrząc, jak wrestler wyciąga z jednej z kieszeni torby długopis, chłopcy uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

Stojąc z boku, Allison z uwagą przyglądała się radości dwójki dzieci. Patrząc, jak Phil delikatnie łapie rękę chłopca i składa na niej swój autograf, obserwowała, jak mały blondynek spogląda za swojego idola.

- Czy to prawda, że przyłożył pan tamtej pani? - zapytał nagle, przerywając ciszę. Mrugając kilkakrotnie powiekami, brunetka odwróciła zaskoczony wzrok w stronę mężczyzny.

- Oszalałeś?! To CM Punk, on nie bije kobiet! - krzyknął szybko drugi z chłopców, szturchając w bok swojego kolegę.

- Miło, że chociaż Ty to rozumiesz – powiedział cicho Phil, czując na sobie pytające spojrzenie Allison.

- Widzieliśmy pana ostatnią walkę – kontynuował mały rudzielec, ukazując swój szczerbaty uśmiech. - Kiedy pokonał pan Cenę.

- Nawet mój tata mógłby go pokonać! - prychnął blondyn, z zachwytem oglądając autograf na swoim przedramieniu. - Dzięki! Jest pan najlepszy! - dodał, klepiąc kompana w rękę. - Chodź!

Patrząc, jak dwójka dzieci znika z pola widzenia, Allison znów spojrzała na Phila, odsuwając się w bok.

- O jakiej kobiecie on mówił? - zapytała cicho. Chowając długopis do walizki, brunet starannie unikał jej wzroku. - Phil?

- Możemy porozmawiać o tym w domu? - odparł mężczyzna, rozglądając się na boki. - Nie chcę wyciągać tego na środku ulicy.

* * *

Trzęsącymi się rękoma, Joanne otworzyła drzwi do szatni, w której znajdował się Matt. Napotykając ciemność, swoje kroki skierowała do włącznika światła. Zapalając je, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia.

To, co stało się w szatni Chrisa wciąż tkwiło w jej głowie; nie mogła otrząsnąć się z szoku, jaki spowodowało niewytłumaczalne, irracjonalne zachowanie mężczyzny.

Podchodząc do ławki, przy której stała otwarta torba jej chłopaka, usiadła na niej, chowając twarz w dłoniach i wzdychając głośno. Chciała porozmawiać z kimś, komu mogłaby się zwierzyć; czuła, że z tym, co stało się kilka minut wcześniej, nie poradzi sobie sama. Podnosząc głowę, sięgnęła do kieszeni po swój telefon komórkowy. Przeszukując listę kontaktów w poszukiwaniu numeru Beth, zastanowiła się chwilę. Nie była pewna, czy jej przyjaciółka ją zrozumie. Ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebowała, to oskarżenia i głupie komentarze. Ze złością wyłączyła komórkę i odłożyła ją na bok ławki. Opierając dłonie o jej brzeg, odchyliła głowę do tyłu, wbijając wzrok z sufit.

- Whoa, to było coś! - w tym samym momencie drzwi do szatni otworzyły się z impetem, ukazując wchodzącego do niej, rozentuzjazmowanego Matta. - Widziałaś to?! - zapytał, zwracając się do swojej dziewczyny. - Uskoczyłem w ostatniej chwili. Gdybym tego nie zrobił, leżałbym teraz pod Big Showem zgnieciony jak naleśnik! - mówił nadal nie zwracając uwagi na jej nieprzytomny wzrok. - Jo? Słyszysz mnie? - zapytał, kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego, że coś jest z nią nie tak.

- Hmm? - Joanne spojrzała na niego, unosząc pytająco brwi. - Mówiłeś coś?

- Chyba tylko głuchy by tego nie usłyszał – zadrwił mężczyzna, podchodząc bliżej i podnosząc leżący na wierzchu torby ręcznik, usiadł na ławce obok dziewczyny. Przyciskając go do twarzy, starł z niej pot, po czym odwrócił głowę w stronę Joanne. - Dobrze się czujesz?

- Tak, dobrze – odpowiedziała cicho, kiwając głową. - Coś się stało? - zapytała, mrużąc oczy.

- Nie oglądałaś? - Matthew zasmucił się niewiedzą swojej dziewczyny. Kręcąc przecząco głową, Joanne uniosła dłoń i dotknęła nią policzka chłopaka.

- Przepraszam... - rzekła, uśmiechając się do niego blado. - Opowiesz mi wszystko w hotelu, prawda?

Przytakując, brunet wstał, zarzucając na swoje ramię trzymany w ręce ręcznik.

- Za chwilę będę z powrotem i będziemy mogli wracać – powiedział, idąc w stronę łazienki. Kiedy zniknął za jej drzwiami, rudowłosa kobieta oparła się plecami o ścianę, wypuszczając głośno powietrze z płuc. Miała przeczucie, że przed nią długa, nieprzespana noc.

* * *

- Więc mówisz, że Joanne wymyśliła sobie całą tę historię? - zapytała Allison, wchodząc do mieszkania. Zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi, czekała, aż Phil również znajdzie się w środku, po czym odwróciła się przodem do niego. - Z tym, że ją pobiłeś? - dodała, upewniając się.

- Nie inaczej – przytaknął mężczyzna, stawiając swoją walizkę w rogu przedpokoju i zamykając drzwi.

Kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, dziewczyna rzuciła swoje klucze na szafkę, zrzucając z nóg buty i wchodząc do kuchni.

- Niewiarygodne – dotarło do uszu bruneta, kiedy zniknęła za jej ścianą. - To się po prostu nie mieści w głowie.

Stojąc wciąż w tym samym miejscu, Phil zaszurał nerwowo nogami po podłodze, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Zauważył już, że Allison jest zła; nie wiedział tylko, czy była to złość skierowana w jego osobę, czy bardziej w stronę rudowłosej dziewczyny Korklana.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym od razu? - spytała brunetka, wychylając się zza ściany sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Marszcząc czoło i unosząc brwi, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- Jakoś tak wyszło, że byłem zajęty... czymś innym – bąknął patrząc, jak dziewczyna rumieni się wściekle. - Ty zresztą też nie miałaś wtedy ochoty rozmawiać, o ile dobrze pamiętam.

Zmieszana jego odpowiedzią, Allison szybko wróciła do kuchni.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu – mruknęła dość głośno, będąc pewną, że Phil ją usłyszy. - To wszystko nie zmienia faktu, że zawiesili Cię za coś, czego nie zrobiłeś. Chcesz tak po prostu odpuścić? - zapytała.

- A co innego mogę zrobić? - mężczyzna w końcu ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, podążając śladem Allison. - Moje słowo przeciwko jej słowu. Facet, który pobił kobietę. W dodatku kobietę w ciąży. To nie brzmi, jak zabicie mrówki; to poważne oskarżenie – tłumaczył, wchodząc do kuchni i siadając na jednym z krzeseł. - Internet aż huczy od plotek. Ludzie na ulicach patrzą na mnie dziwnie, dzieci pytają o to, czego i tak nie rozumieją, a w dodatku teraz Ty nie wierzysz w to, co mówię. Nie chcę i nie mam siły robić niczego więcej – powiedział, opierając plecy o oparcie i rozsiadając się wygodniej.

Rozmyślając nad całą sprawą, brunetka położyła dłonie na blacie kuchennej szafki i schyliła głowę.

- A gdybym to ja z nią porozmawiała? - zaproponowała nagle, spoglądając za siebie. - Wyciągnęła z niej to, że powiedziała nieprawdę?

- Daj spokój, Allie – poprosił Phil, krzywiąc się na samą myśl o rozmowie dwóch kobiet. - Nie mieszaj się w to. Jeszcze tego brakuje, żeby i Ciebie ta mała, wredna, ruda małpa oskarżyła o pobicie.

- Ale musisz coś zrobić! - podniosła głos dziewczyna.

- I zrobię! Ale jeszcze nie teraz! - odkrzyknął mężczyzna, patrząc na nią. - Przepraszam – zreflektował się szybko, odwracając wzrok.

Odsuwając się od szafki, Allison przeczesała palcami włosy, wzdychając.

- Dobrze – rzekła cicho, pozwalając, by jej ręce opadły wzdłuż jej tułowia. - Nie mam zamiaru się o to kłócić. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostawimy to dzisiaj w spokoju. Chciałabym odpocząć. Za dużo niespodzianek, jak na jeden dzień.

Nie podnosząc wzroku, Phil przygryzł dolną wargę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co przed chwilą powiedziała dziewczyna. Miała rację – powinien zrobić coś z fałszywymi oskarżeniami Joanne. Podejmując decyzję, że zajmie się tym przy pierwszej możliwej okazji, odetchnął głęboko, przymykając na chwilę powieki. Resztę wieczoru chciał spędzić tylko i wyłącznie z Allison, która znów pojawiła się w jego życiu.


	23. Chapter 23

Opierając głowę o zagłówek, Joanne pozwoliła swoim powiekom swobodnie opaść w dół. Matt usnął kilkanaście minut wcześniej; dziewczyna wiedziała, że nie obudzi się przez najbliższych kilkadziesiąt. Oddychając więc z ulgą, usadowiła się wygodniej, uśmiechając się pod nosem. W nocy nie spała zbyt dobrze, dlatego perspektywa chwili odpoczynku podczas lotu do Denver bardzo ją cieszyła.

Rozkoszując się ciszą i spokojem, młoda kobieta powoli zapadała w sen, kiedy trzymany w kieszeni spodni telefon komórkowy zaczął niespodziewanie wibrować. Otwierając oczy i sięgając po aparat, odebrała nową wiadomość.

_- Ciężka noc?_

Unosząc ze zdziwieniem brwi, wyprostowała się, rozglądając się po wnętrzu pokładu. Nie zauważając nikogo, kto patrzyłby w jej kierunku, spojrzała z powrotem na wyświetlacz komórki, sprawdzając nadawcę wiadomości. Numer, którego wcześniej nigdy nie widziała, nie powiedział jej niczego.

Już miała zignorować anonimowego sms-a, kiedy telefon zawibrował ponownie, obwieszczając nadejście kolejnego.

- _Wyglądasz na zmęczoną. Czy Twój chłopak nie mógłby lepiej o Ciebie zadbać?_

Zgrzytając ze złością zębami, Joanne po raz kolejny rozejrzała się na boki w poszukiwaniu złośliwego nadawcy. Miała wrażenie, że jest obserwowana i niezbyt się jej to podobało.

- Kim Ty do cholery jesteś? - mruknęła cicho, patrząc z frustracją na ekran telefonu. Chwilę później schowała go do kieszeni spodni, postanawiając nie zawracać sobie głowy tajemniczymi wiadomościami. Jej spokój nie trwał jednak zbyt długo. - Co znowu? - fuknęła, sięgając po komórkę.

- _Teraz mnie ignorujesz? Poczekam._

- Możesz sobie czekać – wyłączając aparat, Joanne wcisnęła go w najgłębszy kąt fotela, na którym siedziała. Opierając się, zacisnęła mocno powieki, oddychając wściekle.

* * *

- Witaj w moim królestwie...

Stając pośrodku mieszkania Allison, George McCarter rozejrzał się uważnie po jego wnętrzu, dokładnie studiując każdy jego zakątek. Zaglądając uprzednio do kuchni, mężczyzna odwrócił głowę w stronę swojej córki, unosząc pytająco brew.

- Nie jest za małe? - zapytał cicho, wznosząc wzrok ponad jej głowę, zatrzymując go na nisko zawieszonym suficie.

- Jest w sam raz – odparła dziewczyna, wchodząc dalej i stając w progu kuchni. - Mieszkam teraz sama, dlatego dla mnie jest odpowiednie.

Słysząc jej zapewnienia, starszy mężczyzna przeniósł natychmiast wzrok na stojącego nieopodal mężczyznę, który do tej pory nie brał udziału w rozmowie.

- Sama... - powtórzył, patrząc sceptycznie na bruneta, który odpowiedział mu podobnym spojrzeniem. Zauważając niekomfortową sytuację, w jakiej znaleźli się mężczyźni, Allison chrząknęła głośno, starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę obydwu.

- Tato? Jak Ci się podoba? - spytała szybko.

- Jeśli tylko czujesz się w nim dobrze, nie mam większych zastrzeżeń – stwierdził McCarter, skupiając swoją uwagę na córce. Wchodząc za nią do kuchni, starał się nie myśleć dłużej o mężczyźnie znajdującym się kilka metrów od niego.

Uśmiechając się lekko do Phila, Allison wiedziała, że nie czuje się zbyt pewnie w towarzystwie jej ojca. Ostatni raz odezwał się do niej tuż przed wejściem do hotelu, w którym zamieszkał George. Dziewczyna starała się zachęcić ich do wspólnej rozmowy, jednakże wszystkie jej wysiłki poszły na marne. Mężczyźni nie chcieli mieć ze sobą nic wspólnego; była natomiast pewna, że taki stan nie potrwa zbyt długo. Od kilkunastu minut układała w głowie plan, który umożliwiłby jej doprowadzenie do tego, by jej ojciec i Phillip polubili się.

- Usiądź, tato – odezwała się po kilku minutach ciszy, jaka zapadła w mieszkaniu. - Chcesz herbaty? - zaproponowała, zerkając w kierunku ojca. Przyjmując jej propozycję, mężczyzna kiwnął potakująco głową. Wyciągając z szafki filiżankę, Allison wyczuwała w powietrzu napiętą atmosferę. Wzdychając cicho, postawiła naczynie na blacie, sięgając po czajnik z wodą i wstawiając go na kuchenkę. Z trzęsącymi się rękoma wsłuchiwała się w ciszę panującą wokół, do czasu, gdy nie poczuła charakterystycznego ucisku w pęcherzu. - Phil?

Zwracając się twarzą w stronę stojącego w progu bruneta po raz kolejny się uśmiechnęła, przywołując go do siebie.

- Pomożesz mi z tym? - zapytała, wskazując na szafkę, na której stała filiżanka. - Muszę do toalety... - dodała ciszej. Odwzajemniając jej uśmiech, mężczyzna kiwnął głową. - Dziękuję – Allison, wspinając się na palcach, cmoknęła go lekko w policzek. - Zaraz wracam – powiedziała głośno, patrząc na ojca. - Przepraszam na moment - szepnęła, powoli wycofując się do korytarza. Zostawiając ich razem, miała nadzieję, że zdążą się ze sobą trochę oswoić. Liczyła na to, że po jej powrocie do kuchni, atmosfera w pomieszczeniu nie będzie już taka gęsta.

Żaden z mężczyzn nie odwrócił się za nią. Starszy z nich mierzył bruneta przeszywającym na wskroś spojrzeniem, podczas gdy ten uporczywie wbijał wzrok w ciemną wykładzinę. Nerwowo skubiąc materiał kremowego podkoszulka, przeklinał w myślach swoją kobietę. Zrobiła to, czego obawiał się najbardziej - zostawiła go sam na sam z jej ojcem.

- Znam takich jak Ty... - zagaił nagle starszy pan, przerywając w końcu ich milczenie.

- Słucham? - mruknął Phil, sztywniejąc. Słyszał już takie teksty. Nigdy nie kończyło się to dobrze.

- Znam takich. Już takich widziałem. Jesteś zauważalny... Na ulicy... Te wszystkie... Rysunki... Żelastwo na twarzy...

- Do czego pan dąży? - przerwał McCarterowi, unosząc brwi.

- Byłem strażnikiem więziennym. Naoglądałem się tego wystarczająco dużo, żeby wiedzieć, że nie jesteś dla Allison odpowiednim wyborem - mrużąc oczy, przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę. - Takich jak Ty było tam najwięcej. Mordercy, gwałciciele, dilerzy – wyliczał starszy mężczyzna. - Spójrz tylko na siebie – dodał, prychając z odrazą. - Nadawałbyś się tam.

Słowa ojca Allison poddenerwowały Phila. Frustracja narastała w nim z sekundy na sekundę. Bardziej od namolnych pseudofanów drażniły go jedynie stereotypowe osądy nieznajomych.  
- Nie uderzyłem jej, do kurwy nędzy! - wypalił podniesionym głosem. Ignorując pytające spojrzenie McCartera, gwałtownie odsunął się od blatu, strącając jednocześnie na ziemię stojącą na nim filiżankę. Bez słowa opuszczając pomieszczenie, skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Mijając wychodzącą z łazienki Allison, otworzył z impetem drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz, zatrzaskując je za sobą z hukiem, pozostawiając oniemiałą dziewczynę w przedpokoju.

Patrząc przez kilkadziesiąt sekund w osłupieniu na drzwi, dziewczyna w końcu otrząsnęła się z szoku i zajrzała powoli do kuchni, znajdując w niej swojego ojca. Mężczyzna podnosił z ziemi roztrzaskaną porcelanę, kładąc ją na stoliku obok.

- Co tu się stało? - zapytała cicho, wskazując na resztki filiżanki, a następnie na drzwi wyjściowe. - Dlaczego Phil wyszedł?

- Wyraziłem tylko opinię na jego temat. Najwyraźniej się z nią nie zgodził – odparł mężczyzna. - Może to i lepiej, że wyszedł.

- Tato! - upomniała go Allison, przeczesując dłonią włosy. - Dlaczego?!

Wzdychając ciężko, McCarter podszedł do swojej córki i łapiąc za krzesło, odsunął je na bok, dając jej do zrozumienia, by usiadła.

- Allie, skarbie... - zaczął spokojnym tonem, również zajmując miejsce przy stoliku. - Spojrzałaś kiedyś na niego? Tak naprawdę, poważnie... Zauważyłaś, że niekoniecznie wygląda jak mężczyzna dla Ciebie odpowiedni?

Przygryzając dolną wargę, brunetka starała się kontrolować swoją złość, która wzbierała w niej coraz bardziej.

- Spojrzałam, tato – zapewniła go niskim głosem. - I jestem przekonana, że jest odpowiedni.

Prostując się, starszy mężczyzna położył rękę na dłoni córki, patrząc na nią ze współczuciem.

- Jesteś młoda, kochanie. Masz prawo się mylić, ale najważniejsze, żebyś w porę się opamiętała... Ja tylko się o Ciebie martwię...

Przerywając mu w połowie zdania, dziewczyna wstała szybko, wyrywając dłoń z jego uścisku. Zabierając okruchy strzaskanej filiżanki ze stołu, odeszła na bok.

- Nie musisz tego robić, tato. Jestem dorosła, podejmuję własne decyzje i dokonuję własnych wyborów – mówiła, akcentując wyraźnie każde swoje słowo. - Cieszę się, że przyjechałeś, tęskniłam za Tobą. Możemy porozmawiać o czym tylko zechcesz, ale proszę Cię po raz ostatni, żebyś nie wtrącał się pomiędzy mnie i Phila. Staram się ułożyć sobie życie; na litość boską, nie utrudniaj mi tego...

Spoglądając na córkę, George McCarter również wstał, po czym odwrócił się twarzą do okna. Splatając ręce za plecami, zmarszczył czoło, głęboko zastanawiając się nad słowami Allison.

W głębi duszy wiedział, że dziewczyna jest już dorosła. Miała prawo żyć tak, jak się jej to podobało, ale nic nie zmieniało faktu, że jako jej ojciec martwił się o nią. Z reguły był łagodnym ojcem; kiedy jednak sytuacja tego wymagała, potrafił być stanowczy. W końcu zwrócił się twarzą do niej, wciąż marszcząc brwi.

- W porządku, Allison – rzekł cicho. - Nie musimy o nim rozmawiać, ale i tak ostrzegam Cię, że będę miał go na oku. Nie podoba mi się ten mężczyzna, ale dopóki Ty jesteś w stanie go zaakceptować, postaram się go w jakiś sposób tolerować... - przyznał. - I nie każ mi go oglądać – dodał.

Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Allison kiwnęła głową. Takie podejście ojca była skłonna przyjąć, ustaliła jednak granicę, której przekroczyć mu nie pozwoli.

* * *

Dłoń, która niespodziewanie wylądowała na ramieniu rudowłosej kobiety sprawiła, że ta odwróciła się szybko, oglądając się za siebie. Widząc znajomą twarz blondynki, Joanne odetchnęła z ulgą, uśmiechając się blado do swojej przyjaciółki.

- Stało się coś? Jesteś zdenerwowana – zauważyła Beth, zaglądając uważniej w twarz dziewczyny.

- Wydaje Ci się – odparła Joanne, odwracając głowę i patrząc przed siebie. - Co słychać? - zapytała, zmieniając szybko temat.

- W porządku – rzekła blondynka, rozglądając się dookoła. - Gdzie Matt?

Wskazując głową w kierunku recepcji, gdzie stał wspomniany brunet, młoda kobieta spuściła wzrok na ziemię, odchrząkując cicho.

- Powiedziałaś mu w końcu? - Elizabeth zrobiła krok do przodu, stając tym samym jeszcze bliżej dziewczyny. Kręcąc przecząco głową, Joanne podniosła głowę, kierując ją w stronę przyjaciółki.

- Byłam u lekarza – odpowiedziała cicho. - Jestem w ciąży.

- Naprawdę? - druga kobieta uniosła w górę brwi, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. Potakując, Joanne zerknęła na stojącego w oddali Matta, który w tym samym momencie odszedł od kontuaru, kierując się w ich stronę.

- Ósmy tydzień... - szepnęła szybko, prostując się. Uśmiechając się do podchodzącego mężczyzny, położyła dłoń na rączce swojej walizki.

- Jo, pójdziesz sama na górę? - Matthew już z daleka zwrócił się do swojej dziewczyny, wyciągając w jej stronę klucze do pokoju. - Muszę coś załatwić.

- Jasne – zabierając klucze z jego dłoni, rudowłosa kobieta uniosła w górę kąciki ust. - Które to piętro? - zapytała, sprawdzając numer pokoju.

- Dziewiąte – odparł mężczyzna. - Cześć, Beth – dodał, patrząc w kierunku blondynki.

- Gratulacje, przyszły tatusiu – nie potrafiąc powstrzymać ekscytacji, Beth uśmiechnęła się szeroko do niego, klepiąc go po ramieniu. - Jo mówiła mi o waszym nowym, wspólnym przedsięwzięciu.

Przewracając oczami, Joanne odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę windy, zostawiając rozmawiających Matta i Beth samych.

- Wrócę niedługo! - słysząc za sobą krzyk chłopaka, podniosła w górę dłoń. Była zadowolona z tego, że pobędzie przez chwilę sama. Ciągłe nerwy i rozmyślanie o dziwnym zachowaniu Chrisa poprzedniego wieczoru sprawiały, że momentami miała serdecznie dość jego towarzystwa.

Wciskając guzik przywołujący windę, kobieta zerknęła na swój zegarek. Dochodziła dziesiąta, a ona już pragnęła, by ten dzień się skończył. Zły humor dawał jej w kość. Początek ciąży wyssał z niej resztki energii; żywiołowa do tej pory Joanne powoli zmieniała się nie do poznania. Spuszczając głowę, popatrzyła na ziemię, wzdychając ciężko.

Wkrótce krótki, głośny dźwięk oznajmił przybycie windy. Czekając, aż duże, srebrne drzwi się rozsuną, przyciągnęła do siebie walizkę. Wchodząc do środka, wcisnęła przycisk z numerem piętra i spojrzała przed siebie na zamykające się metalowe skrzydła, które w ostatnim momencie zostały zatrzymane.

Dłoń mężczyzny wsunęła się przez niewielką szczelinę w niedomkniętych drzwiach. Kiedy te znów się otworzyły, oczom Joanne ukazał się stojący w progu windy Chris Irvine. Uśmiechając się na jej widok, wszedł do środka i, nacisnąwszy guzik z numerem ósmym , oparł się ramieniem o ścianę.

Nie odzywając się do siebie, stali ramię w ramię, wsłuchując się w szmer, jaki panował w pomieszczeniu. Nie wiedząc, gdzie podziać oczy, Joanne odwróciła nieznacznie głowę w przeciwnym kierunku. Czas wlókł się się niemiłosiernie, jakby na złość dziewczynie.

- Nieładnie tak ignorować ludzi, Joanne. Możesz zranić ich uczucia.

Zwracając twarz w stronę Chrisa, kobieta otworzyła szeroko oczy, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem, które dosyć szybko zostało zastąpione przez złość.

- Mogłam się domyśleć, że to Ty...

Poszerzając i tak już szeroki uśmiech, mężczyzna popatrzył na nią, sycąc wzrok jej bojową postawą. Nie mógł określić, dlaczego, ale złoszczenie stojącej obok kobiety sprawiało mu dziką przyjemność. Chichocząc cicho pod nosem, spojrzał na wyświetlacz nad wyjściem. Mijali właśnie trzecie piętro.

- Z czego się tak cieszysz, kretynie? - warknęła Joanne, coraz bardziej irytując się zachowaniem blondyna.

Radość zniknęła z twarzy Chrisa równie szybko, jak się na niej pojawiła. Wciąż patrząc przed siebie spoważniał, zaciskając mocno szczęki.

- Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie, Kapitanie Kanado... - kontynuowała kobieta, zwracając się w jego stronę. - Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, jak wczoraj wieczorem, to przysięgam, że nie dożyjesz następnego poranka.

Kręcąc z politowaniem głową, blondyn spuścił wzrok, unosząc w górę kącik ust.

- Chyba nie słuchałaś mnie zbyt uważnie, kiedy mówiłem wczoraj, że wiem o kilku rzeczach, które nie są dla Ciebie zbyt wygodne, skarbie – powiedział cichym, monotonnym głosem.

- Przestań nazywać mnie skarbem, Irvine! - ostrzegła go Joanne, unosząc w górę palec wskazujący i kierując go w stronę mężczyzny. - Będziesz tego żałować...

Podnosząc rękę, Chris błyskawicznie wcisnął jeden z przycisków, za sprawą którego winda zatrzymała się.

Sekundę później, ruszając się z miejsca, objął dłonią nadgarstek dziewczyny, przyciągając ją do siebie, by po chwili pchnąć ją lekko na ścianę naprzeciwko. Zaskoczona i po części sparaliżowana strachem kobieta nie odezwała się słowem, patrząc z przerażeniem na mężczyznę, który przybliżył się do niej, zatrzymując się teraz zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy.

- Sama zaczęłaś ze mną tę grę.. – szepnął, patrząc jej w oczy. - ...musisz ją więc kontynuować, Joanne. Obydwoje dobrze wiemy, że podoba Ci się to tak samo, jak mnie.

Oddychając szybko, rudowłosa kobieta szarpnęła się, starając się wydostać z uścisku Chrisa. Zacieśniając go, blondyn uśmiechnął się ironicznie, błyskając białymi zębami.

- Puść mnie... – sapnęła dziewczyna, nie dając za wygraną. - Będę krzyczeć, Chris – ostrzegła.

Uwalniając jedną z rąk, zdołała odepchnąć od siebie mężczyznę, starając się odsunąć jak najdalej od niego. - Co Ty do cholery robisz? - zapytała, wskazując w stronę rzędu guzików, gdzie przed momentem manipulował. Spoglądając na wyświetlacz zrozumiała, że winda zatrzymała się pomiędzy dwoma piętrami. - Uruchom to z powrotem! - zażądała, na oślep wciskając wszystkie przyciski po kolei.

Podchodząc do niej spokojnie, blondyn przychylił się w jej kierunku, odblokowując dźwig. Zatrzymując się przy niej dłużej, niż to było potrzebne, mrugnął do niej, na co dziewczyna zareagowała drgnięciem.

- Możesz być pewna, że jeszcze się spotkamy... - powiedział, przysuwając się do jej szyi. - Skarbie...

Dźwięk, który rozległ się pół sekundy później był dla Joanne zbawienny. Kiedy drzwi rozsunęły się, z ulgą patrzyła, jak mężczyzna opuszcza pomieszczenie, zostawiając ją w samą. Upewniając się, że Chris już nie wróci, z ulgą wypuściła trzymane w płucach powietrze i opierając się o pobliską ścianę, zamknęła oczy. Jeśli wcześniej ignorowała dziwne zachowanie Kanadyjczyka, w tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że to, co właśnie się zaczynało dziać, może przynieść jej spore kłopoty.

* * *

„_- Gdzie jesteś?_

_- Włóczę się po parku, w którym kiedyś razem byliśmy._

_- Nie ruszaj się stamtąd. Zaraz będę."_

Dostrzegając stojącego w oddali mężczyznę, dziewczyna podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Kiedy odwrócił się twarzą do niej, uśmiechnęła się do niego pokrzepiająco, ujmując go pod rękę i przytulając się do niego delikatnie.

Obydwoje stali nad brzegiem stawu, w tym samym miejscu, w którym byli kilka tygodni wcześniej. Oglądając zachodzące powoli słońce, żadne z nich nie odezwało się przez dłuższą chwilę. Wzmacniając uścisk, Allison uniosła głowę do góry, spoglądając na twarz bruneta. Nie odwzajemniając jej spojrzenia, stał niewzruszony, patrząc wciąż przed siebie.

- Przepraszam za niego. Cokolwiek powiedział – powiedziała cichym, zachrypniętym głosem.

- Daj spokój, Allison. Nie musisz przepraszać za czyjąś głupotę – odparł, nie patrząc na nią. Spuszczając wzrok na ziemię, położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. - Zniosę wiele, ale ludzka głupota i wynikające z niej osądzanie innych naprawdę działają mi na nerwy...

Czując, że znów się unosi, Phil przymknął powieki, oddychając głęboko. Sama myśl o ojcu dziewczyny wzbudzała w nim najgorsze emocje; zaciskając trzymane w kieszeniach spodni dłonie w pięści, drgnął lekko.

- Chodźmy stąd...

Słowa, które zdołał jeszcze z siebie wydobyć zabrzmiały niemal jak rozkaz. Nie zadając niepotrzebnych pytań, brunetka skinęła potakująco głową. Zabierając rękę z jej uścisku, objął ją ramieniem, spoglądając na nią z góry. Pochylając się nad nią, pocałował ją w czoło, siląc się na łagodny uśmiech.

- Cieszę się, że nie dałaś mu się przekonać – wymamrotał, nie odrywając ust od jej skóry. Prostując się, wciąż prezentował jej swój uśmiech. - Chodź, porozmawiamy w domu...

* * *

Allison siedziała na łóżku, przeglądając rzeczy znajdujące się w jednym z pudeł w sypialni, gdy leżący na szafce obok telefon zaczął dzwonić. Odkładając trzymany w ręce album, spojrzała na niego, a następnie odwróciła głowę w kierunku kuchni.

- Phil, Twój telefon! - krzyknęła, wracając do stojącego na ziemi pudła.

- Odbierz! - odkrzyknął mężczyzna. - I powiedz, że oddzwonię za godzinę!

Wzruszając ramionami, sięgnęła po komórkę, akceptując przychodzące połączenie.

- Słucham?

Cisza po drugiej stronie słuchawki nie była dla niej zaskoczeniem; odzywając się więc po raz drugi, czekała, aż rozmówca zrobi to samo.

- Czy mogę rozmawiać z Philem? - do uszu Allison dobiegło ciche pytanie kobiety. Zerkając w stronę kuchni, dziewczyna przełożyła telefon do drugiej ręki, marszcząc brwi.

- Phil nie może w tej chwili rozmawiać – poinformowała grzecznie nieznajomą. - Oddzwoni najszybciej, jak będzie mógł. Może coś przekazać? - zapytała.

- Proszę mu powiedzieć, że dzwoniła Amy – poprosiła kobieta. - Będzie wiedział, o kogo chodzi.

Żegnając się z nią szybko, rozmówczyni rozłączyła się, zostawiając brunetkę lekko skołowaną. Trzask odkładanej słuchawki był ostatnim dźwiękiem, który usłyszała, zanim zdołała wypowiedzieć choćby słowo. Zdziwiona trzymała telefon w dłoni jeszcze przez krótką chwilę, by w końcu odłożyć go na poduszkę i wstać z łóżka.

- Gotujesz?

Wchodząc do kuchni i widząc stojącego przy kuchence Phila, Allison uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Podchodząc bliżej i zaglądając przez jego ramię, poszerzyła swój uśmiech.

- Próbuję – odparł mężczyzna, nie oglądając się za siebie. - Choć nie jestem mistrzem w tej dziedzinie.

Stając tyłem do szafki znajdującej się obok, dziewczyna wspięła się na nią, siadając wygodnie. Przychylając się w stronę stojącego na ogniu garnka, zerknęła do niego.

- Kto dzwonił? - zapytał Phil, wciąż koncentrując się na tym, co robił.

- Amy. Podobno będziesz wiedział, o kogo chodzi – powiedziała brunetka, przyglądając się, jak mężczyzna kroi warzywa. Nie odzywając się do niej, kiwnął nieznacznie głową.

Nie miał pojęcia, czego chciała od niego Amy; przypuszczał jednak, że dowiedziała się już o jego zawieszeniu. Kolejna osoba, która będzie chciała wiedzieć, czy plotki umieszczone w sieci są prawdą, czy następnym wymysłem ludzi.

Pogrążając się w myślach, nie zauważył, kiedy dłoń Allison znalazła się obok deski do krojenia, zabierając kawałek ukrojonej przez niego papryki.

- Cokolwiek robisz, wygląda to całkiem nieźle – usłyszał głos dziewczyny, która bezczelnie podkradała jedzenie. Odwracając twarz w jej stronę, jego wzrok padł na jej odkryte, idealne ciało. Przyglądając się jej, zauważył, że miała na sobie jedną z jego szerokich koszulek, krótkie spodenki i luźny, rozpinany sweter. Potrząsając lekko głową, spojrzał w górę, napotykając jej pytający wzrok. - Co? - zapytała zdziwiona.

Powracając do krojenia papryki, odchrząknął cicho.

- Mogłabyś wrócić do pokoju? - poprosił, starając się nie patrzeć w jej kierunku.

- Dlaczego? - dociekała brunetka, marszcząc brwi. Przysuwając się do mężczyzny, zabrała kolejny kawałek warzywa z deski.

- Bardzo Cię proszę, Allie – powiedział Phil. - Próbuję się skupić na tym, co robię. Nie chciałbym zostać bez palców.

- Rozpraszam Cię? - spytała głośno dziewczyna, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Spoglądając na nią kątem oka, brunet westchnął. - Rozpraszam Cię! - powtórzyła wesoło, opierając się plecami o szafkę wiszącą na ścianie.

Odkładając nóż, Phillip podniósł głowę i popatrzył jej prosto w oczy, starając się nie zatrzymywać wzroku na jej ciele.

- Tak, rozpraszasz mnie – przyznał w końcu, z trudem zachowując powagę. - Ty i to Twoje małe, zgrabne ciałko – dodał, wskazując palcem w jej kierunku. - Wracaj do pokoju. Zawołam Cię, kiedy skończę – rzekł, uśmiechając się i łapiąc z powrotem odłożone wcześniej narzędzie.

Śmiejąc się głośno, Allison zeskoczyła szybko z szafki, lądując następnie zgrabnie na podłodze. Stając przy mężczyźnie i obejmując go w talii, przytuliła się do jego pleców, przymykając powieki i rozkoszując się ciepłem bijącym od jego ciała. Stała tak przez chwilę, wsłuchując się w ciszę, przerywaną rytmicznym stukaniem noża w drewnianą deskę, aż w końcu, wspięła się na palcach i dosięgnęła do jego ucha, otwierając w międzyczasie oczy.

- Kocham Cię, Phil... - szepnęła ledwo słyszalnym głosem, po czym szybko odsunęła się od niego i oddaliła się w kierunku sypialni.

* * *

**Z podziękowaniami dla Asi - dobrego ducha tego opowiadania. Bez jej wsparcia nie byłoby tego rozdziału.**

**Poza tym, dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom za to, że mają ochotę to czytać :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Podpierając głowę na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, Joanne sięgnęła leniwie po swój kubek stojący po prawej stronie stolika. Podnosząc go do góry, drgnęła wystraszona, kiedy siedzący naprzeciwko niej Matt pochylił się w jej kierunku, wyrywając naczynie z jej ręki.

- Nie pij kawy. Nie powinnaś, to może zaszkodzić dziecku – powiedział, podsuwając jej w zamian szklankę z sokiem. - Ono potrzebuje witamin, a nie kofeiny.

- Ja potrzebuję kofeiny – odgryzła się kobieta, wyciągając rękę po kubek. - Inaczej nigdy się nie obudzę...

- Powiedziałem „nie", Joanne – powtórzył brunet, rzucając jej złowrogie spojrzenie.

Zaciskając ze złością usta, rudowłosa kobieta wzniosła oczy ku niebu, przeklinając w myślach upór swojego chłopaka. Odkąd dowiedział się o jej ciąży, bardzo się zmienił. Czuła się zaniedbana; Matthew skupiał całą swoją uwagę na nienarodzonym jeszcze dziecku, co momentami doprowadzało ją do szału. Starała się być cierpliwa, jednak pogarszające się zachowanie mężczyzny znacznie jej to utrudniało.

- Dokąd idziesz?

Patrząc na podnoszącą się z krzesła Joanne, Matt uniósł w górę brwi, marszcząc jednocześnie czoło.

- Gdziekolwiek – odpowiedziała wściekła dziewczyna, stając obok odsuniętego krzesła. - Byle dalej od Ciebie i Twojego wymądrzania się na temat MOJEJ ciąży.

Zostawiając mężczyznę samego przy stoliku w hotelowej restauracji, wyszła z niej, nie zważając na przyglądających się jej ludzi. Matt odprowadził ją wzrokiem, kiwając przy tym głową. Przez ciążę Joanne zrobiła się bardzo wybuchowa.

- Kłopoty w raju?

Odwracając głowę w stojącego obok Kofiego, Matt uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kręcąc przecząco głową.

- Przejdzie jej. Jest rozdrażniona przez ciążę, to normalne – wyjaśnił.

Obchodząc stolik dookoła i zajmując miejsce opuszczone przez Joanne, Kofi spojrzał ze współczuciem na przyjaciela.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – odezwał się po krótkiej chwili ciszy. - Co słychać?

- W porządku – odparł Matt, wzruszając lekko ramionami. - A u Ciebie?

- Podobnie.

Wciąż jedząc, brunet w milczeniu spoglądał na siedzącego naprzeciwko Ghańczyka, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak nagle postanowił się do niego przyłączyć.

- Chciałeś coś konkretnego, czy tylko przyszedłeś popatrzeć, jak jem? - zapytał złośliwym tonem, przeżuwając swoje śniadanie.

- Coś Ci się humor wyostrzył, panie tatusiu – mruknął pod nosem, Kofi, przewracając oczami. - Pogadać chciałem.

- O czym?

- O Philu i Joanne – rzekł cicho mężczyzna. - Ty naprawdę wierzysz w to, że podniósłby rękę na kobietę?

- Wierzę w to, co widziałem – powiedział Matt, spuszczając wzrok na swój talerz. - Ogromny siniak na brzuchu Joanne nie powstał sam z siebie.

- Jeśli chodzi jak sierota i obija się o różne rzeczy, to później ma siniaki... – stwierdził Kofi. - Słuchaj, ile czasu znasz Phila?

- Wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że nie można mu ufać – wypalił Korklan, grzebiąc w jedzeniu. - Słuchaj, idź stąd, bo przez Ciebie odechciewa mi się jeść. Tak fajnie się bawiłem, dopóki nie zebrało Ci się na pogaduszki...

Krzywiąc się, Ghańczyk wstał z krzesła, nie odwracając jednak wzroku od bruneta.

- Zobaczymy, czy będziesz się tak fajnie bawił, kiedy w końcu przejrzysz na oczy i okaże się, że Joanne nie jest takim kochanym aniołkiem, za jakiego ją masz. Wtedy będziesz szukał przyjaciół, ale okaże się, że niestety zostałeś sam. Na własne życzenie... - rzucił w stronę Matta. Posyłając mu ostatnie, pełne złości spojrzenie, bez słowa opuścił pomieszczenie.

* * *

- Wychodzisz?

Podnosząc się na łokciu, Phil spojrzał zaspanym wzrokiem na krzątającą się po pokoju dziewczynę. Trzymając w ręce dużą torbę, pakowała do niej swoje rzeczy, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu kolejnych.

- Chcę się pożegnać z ojcem. Za dwie godziny ma samolot powrotny – odparła dziewczyna, nawet nie spoglądając na mężczyznę. Wciąż poszukując swoich rzeczy, biegała po sypialni.

- A ta torba? - mruknął zdziwiony brunet, wskazując na nią.

- Później idę trochę poćwiczyć – wyjaśniła Allison. - Za tydzień mam egzamin, a nie czuję się do niego w pełni przygotowana. Mam wrażenie, że znowu wszystko pójdzie nie tak.

Podchodząc do szafki stojącej obok łóżka, odsunęła szufladę i zajrzała do środka. Uśmiechając się do siebie, wyciągnęła z niej swój portfel i wrzuciła go do torby. Odwracając się w kierunku drzwi, chciała wyjść z sypialni, kiedy mężczyzna złapał ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie, sprawiając, że usiadła na łóżku obok niego.

- Kiedy wrócisz? - zapytał cicho, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, wciąż trzymając jej rękę. Wzruszając lekko ramionami, dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

- Kiedy skończę – odpowiedziała równie cicho, przenosząc wzrok znów na Phillipa. - Daj spokój, spieszę się – dodała, próbując wyswobodzić rękę z jego uścisku.

- Masz dwie godziny; nie możesz poświęcić zaledwie kilkunastu minut na pożegnanie się ze mną? - rzekł, zabierając z jej drugiej ręki torbę i przeniósł ją na drugą stronę łóżka.

- Bardzo śmieszne, Phil – Allison odwróciła się, chcąc sięgnąć w tamtym kierunku. - Oddaj mi to.

Śmiejąc się wesoło, Phillip nachylił się nad nią, zmuszając ją do spojrzenia w jego stronę.

- Najpierw pożegnalny całus, potem dostaniesz swoją własność – powiedział wesołym tonem.

Przysuwając się do mężczyzny, Allison pocałowała go, napierając na niego całym ciałem. Czując, że początkowo zdziwiony jej nagłą reakcją na jego prośbę zaczyna rozluźniać uścisk na jej ręce, wyszarpnęła ją delikatnie i położyła ją na jego torsie, popychając go na leżące za jego plecami poduszki. Pochyliła się nad nim i nie przerywając pocałunku, wspięła się na łóżko. Chwilę trwało, zanim spragniona powietrza, oderwała się od niego.

- To Cię satysfakcjonuje? - spytała, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Niemniej wyczerpany mężczyzna skinął lekko głową. - To dobrze.

Bez uprzedzenia, Allison podniosła się, w mig sięgając po porzuconą teraz przez Phila torbę. Zabierając ją z łóżka, zeskoczyła z niego, pozostawiając na nim leżącego mężczyznę samego. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, co tak naprawdę się dzieje, dziewczyna stała już w progu sypialni.

- Allison! - krzyknął, podnosząc się. Zwracając się w jego stronę, brunetka mrugnęła do niego, posyłając mu jednocześnie promienny uśmiech.

- Niedługo wrócę... – rzekła, machając do niego, po czym zniknęła w przedpokoju.

Opadając bezsilnie na poduszki, Phillip westchnął głośno, uśmiechając się do siebie. Leżąc przez moment bez ruchu, w końcu sięgnął po swój telefon, zerkając na jego wyświetlacz. Jedna nieodebrana wiadomość od Kofiego przypomniała mu o tym, że dzień wcześniej obiecał oddzwonić do Amy. Niechętnie przeszukując swą listę kontaktów trafił w końcu na jej numer; wybierając go, przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha, czekając na połączenie. Kiedy w końcu po kilku sekundach usłyszał kobiecy głos, poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Hej, Amy... Dzwoniłaś wczoraj, prawda?

* * *

Wychodząc z hotelu, Joanne stanęła przed drzwiami wyjściowymi, oddychając głęboko. Postawa jej chłopaka zirytowała ją na tyle, że miała ochotę coś uderzyć. Nie była przyzwyczajona do pomijania jej osoby; zawsze lubiła, kiedy poświęcano jej całą uwagę. Myśl o tym, że teraz uwaga Matta będzie skupiona w większym stopniu na ich dziecku nie dawała jej spokoju.

- Przed kim tak uciekasz? - zza jej pleców dobiegł do niej znajomy głos mężczyzny. Odwracając się do tyłu, dziewczyna spojrzała wprost na wychodzącego z budynku blondyna. - Zabiłaś kogoś? - zapytał, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Starając się zignorować idącego w jej kierunku mężczyznę, odwróciła głowę z powrotem.

- Daj spokój, Chris. Nie jestem w nastroju na Twoje żarty – odpowiedziała, kiedy Kanadyjczyk stanął u jej boku.

Unosząc dłonie na wysokość swojej klatki piersiowej, mężczyzna natychmiast przestał się uśmiechać.

- Mogę być poważny – rzekł spokojnie, wciąż patrząc na młodą kobietę. - Co się zatem stało, Joanne? - zadał jej pytanie, robiąc krok do przodu i stając przed nią, pochylając się nad jej twarzą.

- Zgrywasz się, Irvine – stwierdziła, patrząc na niego. - A ja naprawdę nie mam na to ochoty...

- Rzeczywiście, wyglądasz, jakbyś za chwilę miała wybuchnąć – przytaknął blondyn, opierając dłonie na swoich biodrach i przyglądając się jej z uwagą..

Odchodząc na bok, dziewczyna schyliła głowę w dół, chowając twarz przed wzrokiem Chrisa. Sama nie miała pojęcia dlaczego, ale zupełnie nagle poczuła, jak do jej oczu powoli napływają łzy. Pochrząkując cicho, odsunęła się jeszcze odrobinę od mężczyzny.

- Joanne? - patrząc na stojącą przed nim dziewczynę, Kanadyjczyk zmarszczył czoło. Odwrócona tyłem do niego skuliła się, przez dłuższą chwilę nie podnosząc głowy. Dwoma krokami pokonując dystans, jaki go od niej dzielił, stanął przed nią, uginając nogi w kolanach i zniżając się, chcąc spojrzeć w jej twarz. - Ty... Ty płaczesz? - widząc jej zapłakane oczy, podniósł się i rozejrzał dookoła. Przypadkowi ludzie opuszczający budynek hotelu przyglądali mu się z zaciekawieniem, z pewnością rozpoznając go. Nie czuł się w ich towarzystwie komfortowo. - Chcesz pogadać? - wracając wzrokiem do rudowłosej kobiety, zniżył ton głosu, usiłując zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę.

Kiwając przecząco głową, pociągnęła nosem i otarła wierzchem dłoni mokre policzki.

- Nic mi nie jest – szepnęła drżącym z nerwów głosem.

- Akurat – Chris prychnął, unosząc w górę kącik ust. - Beczysz jak nastolatka.

Gromiąc go spojrzeniem, Joanne spięła wszystkie mięśnie, gotowa odejść od wścibskiego blondyna. Zatrzymał ją jednak ruchem ręki.

- Chodź, znajdziemy jakieś spokojne miejsce – powiedział, znów rozglądając się dookoła. - Opowiesz mi o tym, co się stało.

- Nie chcę z Tobą rozmawiać, Irvine – mruknęła pod nosem dziewczyna, kierując się w przeciwnym kierunku.

- I tak wiem, że nie oprzesz się mojemu towarzystwu – stwierdził mężczyzna, popychając ją lekko w kierunku wejścia do hotelu. - Tędy droga.

- Dokąd idziemy? - zapytała zdziwiona, nie protestując jednak. Mijając rozsuwane, szklane drzwi, przestąpiła próg budynku.

- Do mojego pokoju. Tam nie będzie żadnych wścibskich osób.

- Chyba żartujesz! - prychnęła Joanne, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. - Mam iść z Tobą do Twojego pokoju, tak?

- Jeżeli wolisz towarzystwo paparazzi, możemy iść w jakieś publiczne miejsce – odpowiedział Chris, stając obok.

Robiąc krok naprzód, kobieta zbliżyła się do wyższego od niej blondyna, stając na wprost niego. Zadzierając głowę do góry, spojrzała na niego i zmrużyła oczy.

- Po moim trupie... - syknęła tak cicho, że nawet ona sama nie była pewna, czy jej słowa do niego dotarły. Przekrzywiając głowę na bok, blondyn powtórzył mimikę jej twarzy.

- I tak wiem, że wrócisz do pokoju i spędzisz w nim resztę dnia. Sama... - powiedział. - Dlaczego więc nie chcesz tego czasu spędzić w jakimś miłym towarzystwie? Moglibyśmy porozmawiać o wspólnych interesach...

Zaintrygowana słowami mężczyzny, Joanne zmarszczyła czoło, intensywnie zastanawiając się nad jego propozycją. W końcu podejmując decyzję, rozejrzała się pobieżnie dookoła.

- Podaj numer pokoju. Będę tam za dwadzieścia minut – rzuciła szybko, po czym słysząc odpowiedź, odsunęła się i mijając zadowolonego z siebie Kanadyjczyka, szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę windy.

* * *

- Słyszałam o tym, co się stało w Bostonie. Przykro mi.

Kobieta po drugiej stronie słuchawki odezwała się cicho, starając się ostrożnie nawiązać rozmowę z Philem. Domyślała się, że mężczyzna nie będzie zadowolony z tego, że porusza z pewnością niewygodny dla niego temat.

- Wolałbym o tym nie rozmawiać, Amy – odparł brunet, wiercąc się niespokojnie na łóżku.

- Zawiesili Cię – przypomniała jego rozmówczyni. - Na jak długo?

Wzruszając bezwiednie ramionami, mężczyzna zacisnął na chwilę usta, przewracając oczami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Dopóki to wszystko się nie wyjaśni – powiedział leniwie. - Pewnie trochę to potrwa.

Wstając, Phil przełożył słuchawkę do drugiej ręki, po czym podszedł do okna sypialni i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Cicha, spokojna ulica nie była jednak zbyt dobrym punktem do obserwacji. Zasłaniając zasłonę, oparł się o ścianę, nadsłuchując głosów na drugim końcu linii.

- Za dwa dni będę w Chicago – wyznała kobieta, po chwili milczenia. - Może miałbyś ochotę się spotkać i pogadać o tym, co znowu nawywijałeś? - zaproponowała. Brunet wyczuł wesołość w tonie jej głosu. Zawsze podchodziła z przymrużeniem oka do jego problemów; tę cechę jej charakteru cenił u niej najbardziej. Również się uśmiechając, odsunął się od ściany i ruszył do kuchni.

- Bardzo chętnie, Amy, ale nie ma mnie teraz w Chi Town – odrzekł. - Jestem w Oklahoma City.

- Oklahoma? Co Ty tam robisz?

Sięgając po stojącą na blacie szklankę, mężczyzna przysunął ją do siebie, a następnie sięgnął po butelkę z wodą.

- Chwilowo tu... jakby to określić... mieszkam? - powiedział, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak wytłumaczyć Amy swoje obecne położenie. - Poznałem kogoś – zakończył szybko, nalewając wody do szklanki.

- Odważnie... - stwierdziła kobieta. - I już u niej pomieszkujesz?

- To długa historia – przerwał jej Phil.

- Opowiesz mi ją koniecznie, kiedy się spotkamy – zażądała jego rozmówczyni, śmiejąc się już głośno. - Ze szczegółami.

Upijając łyk wody, Phillip uniósł w górę kącik ust. Wiele łączyło go z Amy; byli kiedyś parą, ale przede wszystkim byli przyjaciółmi. Kobieta była jedną z niewielu, która po rozstaniu nie starała się mu uprzykrzyć życia. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie jest jego jedyną przyjaciółką.

- To ta sama, która wczoraj odebrała Twój telefon? - usłyszał pytanie w słuchawce.

- Ta sama – przytaknął cicho. Po chwili pomieszczenie znów wypełniła cisza.

- W porządku, Punk. Nie mogę teraz dłużej z Tobą rozmawiać, ale mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się spotkamy – rzekła Amy. - Całkiem niedługo wpadam na Raw z gościnnym występem, może do tego czasu Vince pójdzie po rozum do głowy i Cię odwiesi.

- Liczę na to – mruknął Phil, nie dbając o to, czy kobieta po drugiej stronie słuchawki go usłyszała.

- Do zobaczenia, Phil.

Rozłączając się i odkładając telefon na blat szafki, mężczyzna wypił resztę wody, po czym odstawił szklankę. Zerkając na zegarek, przetarł twarz dłonią. Nie miał pojęcia, co będzie robił do powrotu Allison, ale wiedział, że jeśli nie wymyśli niczego sensownego, zanudzi się na śmierć.

* * *

Słysząc otwierające się drzwi do pokoju, Joanne usiadła szybko na zaścielonym łóżku, odwracając się twarzą do okna. Słysząc za sobą kroki wchodzącego mężczyzny, nie zwróciła głowy w jego kierunku, wciąż patrząc przed siebie. Nadal była rozzłoszczona jego wcześniejszym zachowaniem; dodatkowych nerwów przysporzyło jej także przypadkowe spotkanie z Chrisem. Za dziesięć minut miała zjawić się w jego pokoju, by z nim porozmawiać. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na zignorowanie jego polecenia. Pomimo tego, że nie wiedziała do końca, o jakich kompromitujących ją faktach wie mężczyzna, musiała działać ostrożnie. Jeden nieostrożny ruch i może stracić grunt pod nogami.

- Przyszedłem po torbę. Za chwilę idę na siłownię – usłyszała głos mężczyzny.

Czując, jak łóżko za jej plecami ugina się lekko, przechyliła głowę, zerkając do tyłu. Matt, siadając obok delikatnie, dotknął dłonią jej ramienia, przysuwając się jednocześnie bliżej niej.

- Nadal się wściekasz? - zapytał, kiedy odsunęła się przed jego dotykiem. - Jo, nie możesz tak. Zaszkodzisz tym dziecku.

Zwracając się twarzą w jego stronę, młoda kobieta zacisnęła usta, z trudem tłumiąc w sobie wściekłość. Zamiast tego fuknęła tylko cicho, mrużąc oczy.

- Masz rację. Nie mogę tak – rzekła, wstając nieoczekiwanie. Oczy zdziwionego bruneta były wlepione w jej twarz, natomiast on sam ciągle siedział w tym samym miejscu. Patrząc, jak Joanne odsuwa się od łóżka, mrugnął kilkakrotnie powiekami. - Nie mogę już tego słuchać – sprecyzowała kobieta, kipiąc ze złości.

- Słuchać czego? - odezwał się Matt, nie ruszając się.

- Twoich tyrad. Ciągle mnie upominasz, mówisz, co mam, a czego mam nie robić, bo może to zaszkodzić dziecku. To mnie wkurza! - odparowała rudowłosa, zabierając w międzyczasie z oparcia krzesła swój sweter. Zakładając go na siebie, związała włosy, nie patrząc na swojego chłopaka.

- Przesadzasz. Jesteś w ciąży, Twoje hormony buzują. Rozumiem, że możesz być rozżalona... - powiedział Matt, wodząc za nią wzrokiem, kiedy obeszła łóżko dookoła, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. - Dokąd znowu idziesz?

- Idę się przejść... – mruknęła, otwierając drzwi. - ...dla zdrowia – dorzuciła ironicznie, wychodząc na zewnątrz.

Oglądając się za siebie, nie zauważyła, by brunet wybiegł za nią z pokoju. Docierając szybko do windy, wcisnęła odpowiedni guzik, przywołując ją. Była zaskoczona, że z taką chęcią udaje się w tym momencie do pokoju obcego mężczyzny.

Pukając do drzwi, uważnie rozglądała się na boki, wypatrując, by nikt jej nie widział. Na jej szczęście korytarz był całkiem pusty; oddychając więc z ulgą, cofnęła się odrobinę, czekając, aż Chris jej otworzy.

Stało się to kilka sekund później. Stając w progu, wysoki Kanadyjczyk uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok kobiety; jego uśmiech jednak szybko zniknął, kiedy tylko zobaczył jej żałosną minę.

- Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść... – stwierdził, uchylając przed nią szerzej drzwi i zapraszając ją do środka. Chwilę wahając się przed zrobieniem pierwszego kroku, Joanne spuściła niepewnie głowę, po czym nabrała gwałtownie powietrza. - Nie wejdziesz? - ponaglił ją Chris, obserwując ją uważnie. Mijając go bez słowa, Joanne weszła do pokoju.

Nie odzywając się, stanęła pośrodku pomieszczenia, odwracając się twarzą do mężczyzny, który wciąż stał przy drzwiach. Zamykając je, zerknął na dziewczynę, która chodziła nerwowo w kółko.

* * *

- Więc mówisz, że wszystkiemu winien jest Matt? - Chris usiadł wygodnie obok Joanne, spoglądając na jej zasmuconą twarz. Kiwając głową, młoda kobieta pociągnęła dramatycznie nosem, starając się nie rozpłakać po raz kolejny. - Dlaczego?

- Mam wrażenie, że nie jestem już dla niego tak samo ważna, jak kiedyś – odparła Joanne, patrząc w ziemię. - Zmienił się.

Kiwając głową, blondyn nie przestawał patrzeć ze współczuciem na rudowłosą kobietę.

- Zachowuje się tak, jakby mnie nie zauważał... - kontynuowała rozgoryczona, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. - Kontroluje każdy mój ruch. Ogranicza mnie.

- Może jest po prostu o Ciebie zazdrosny? - podpowiedział Kanadyjczyk. Joanne prychnęła, spoglądając na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

- Matt? Zazdrosny? Daj spokój, Chris – odparła głośno. - Po prostu chce mnie sobie podporządkować.

- A Ty stanowczo protestujesz – dodał mężczyzna. - Chyba Cię rozumiem.

Przytakując, Joanne westchnęła ciężko, odwracając wzrok i znów patrząc przed siebie. Może i była w ostatnim czasie zbyt przewrażliwiona, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie miała prawa czuć się źle przez Matta. Starając się powstrzymać cisnące się do oczu łzy, zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami.

- Nie płacz... - jej zachowanie nie uszło uwadze blondyna. Gdy jego prośby nie odniosły skutku, otoczył dziewczynę ramieniem, przytulając ją do siebie. Gładząc ją po ramieniu czuł, jak odwzajemnia jego uścisk, obejmując go w pasie i przylega do niego mocniej. Zadowolony z siebie, uśmiechnął się pod nosem, odnotowując w myślach, że jedyne, czego potrzebuje teraz ta kobieta, to czułość i odrobina zrozumienia.


	25. Chapter 25

Idąca wąskim korytarzem brunetka rozglądała się nerwowo dookoła, poszukując konkretnego mężczyzny. Kiwając głową do kilku napotkanych po drodze ludzi, skręciła w boczny przedsionek prowadzący do cateringu. Stając w jego progu wspięła się na palce, zaglądając ponad głowami mężczyzn do pomieszczenia. Ten, którego szukała, siedział przy najbardziej oddalonym stoliku, rozmawiając przez telefon. Ubrany w drogi, szykowny garnitur, zupełnie nie pasował do swojego otoczenia.

Przedzierając się powoli przez tłum, kierowała się w kierunku odległego kąta sali. Kiedy mężczyzna w końcu ją zauważył, uśmiechnął się do niej, podnosząc w górę rękę. Kończąc szybko rozmowę, odsunął telefon od ucha, po czym wstał, chcąc przywitać kobietę.

- Już myślałam, że Cię nie znajdę... - odezwała się, stając blisko niego, po czym cmoknęła go czule w usta. - Dawno mnie tu nie było; skąd wzięliśmy tylu ludzi? - zapytała, rozglądając się po sali.

- Lata mijają, a biznes wciąż ma się dobrze, Steph – odpowiedział mężczyzna, śmiejąc się głośno. Zerkając na leżący na stole telefon, uniósł znacząco brew. - Za dziesięć minut mam ważne spotkanie. Mów, o czym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać. Coś z dziećmi?

Kręcąc przecząco głową, kobieta zacisnęła usta, wzdychając lekko.

- Chodzi o Brooksa – rzekła. - Uważam, że decyzja ojca była zbyt pochopna. Powinniśmy poczekać na rozwój sytuacji, a przede wszystkim, powinniśmy porozmawiać z dziewczyną Korklana.

Opierając dłonie o blat stolika, mężczyzna nabrał powoli powietrza, błądząc wzrokiem po ścianach pomieszczenia.

- Nic nie mogłem zrobić. Vince sam postanowił, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie odsunięcie Phila na jakiś czas. Chciał, żeby nabrał dystansu, a ludzie, którzy i tak już o tym głośno mówili, zapomnieli o całej aferze – wyjaśnił cicho.

- I dlatego to był błąd – stwierdziła Stephanie. - Zawieszenie mistrza to niezbyt dobre posunięcie dla organizacji. Z takimi zarzutami, jakie na nim ciążą, ludzie nie są pozytywnie nastawieni, zarówno do niego, jak i do wszystkich nas – mówiła. - Zdjęcie Brooksa z anteny to dodatkowy bodziec dla widowni. Paul, plotki są coraz większe i głośniejsze. Ludzie zastanawiają się, co jest nie tak. Wiedzą, że skoro władze zadecydowały o chwilowym zawieszeniu, to coś musi być na rzeczy.

Spoglądając w oczy żony, mężczyzna skrzywił się.

- Co chcesz zrobić? - zapytał, podejrzewając, że kobieta już ma jakiś plan. Była zapobiegawcza; nigdy nie pozwalała, by cokolwiek było niedopracowane.

- Chciałabym porozmawiać z tą Joanne. Zorientować się, czy zamierza wnosić oskarżenie na Brooksa. Jeśli będzie chciała to zrobić, postaram się ją od tego odwieść.

Podpierając głowę na ręce, Paul zmrużył oczy, analizując słowa brunetki.

- I co dalej? - odezwał się.

- Musimy sprowadzić Phila z powrotem. WWE nie może pozwolić sobie na to, by nie był obecny w nim mistrz.

- Zawsze można go zastąpić – podsunął mężczyzna.

- Wolałabym, żeby to była ostateczność.

Siedząc przez chwilę w ciszy, obydwoje patrzyli przed siebie, zastanawiając się nad swoimi słowami. Badając wyraz twarzy męża, Stephanie zmarszczyła lekko czoło.

- Vince będzie niezadowolony – usłyszała cichy głos męża. - Nie lubi, kiedy ktoś podważa jego decyzje.

- Wiem o tym, skarbie – przytaknęła. - Ale musi wziąć pod uwagę to, że to Ty w przyszłości będziesz tym wszystkim zarządzał. Jego błędy nie mogą odbić się na Twoim wizerunku, a co gorsza, na Twojej przyszłości.

Kiwając głową, Paul uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wyciągając rękę i gładząc leżącą na stoliku dłoń kobiety, wypuścił zebrane w płucach powietrze.

- Spróbujmy – powiedział w końcu.

* * *

Przyglądając się, jak Allison spokojnie układa swoje rzeczy w niewielkiej szafce w łazience, Phil oparł się ramieniem o framugę, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Obserwując uważnie każdy jej ruch, z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jej drobnej sylwetce.

Kiedy wróciła do domu wczesnym popołudniem była tak zmęczona, że ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Mężczyzna martwił się, że dziewczyna zbytnio się forsuje, jednak każdą jego uwagę na ten temat szybko zbywała. W końcu, zrezygnowany, pozwolił jej odpocząć, postanawiając nie męczyć jej więcej pytaniami.

Przenosząc wzrok na stojące już w szafce rzeczy, uniósł brwi, zaskoczony tym, co widzi.

- Jesteś bardzo zorganizowana... - powiedział z podziwem, kręcąc przy tym głową. Odwracając się w jego kierunku, brunetka uśmiechnęła się do niego wesoło.

- Po prostu nie lubię, kiedy muszę zbyt długo szukać rzeczy, które są mi w danym momencie potrzebne – odparła, sięgając po stos ręczników leżący na podłodze po jej prawej stronie. - Mam tak od zawsze – dodała, kładąc je na dolną półkę.

Słuchając jej, w głowie Phila zrodził się pewien pomysł. Unosząc w górę kąciki ust, włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni, układając w myślach to, co chciał powiedzieć.

- W przeciwieństwie do mnie – zaczął cicho, kiedy Allison zamknęła szafkę i podniosła się z ziemi. - Ciągle coś gdzieś gubię, zapominam, nie wiem, co, gdzie i kiedy mam zrobić...

Wzdychając, dziewczyna pokręciła z pobłażaniem głową, wyśmiewając wady mężczyzny.

- Właściwie to wpadłem teraz na pewien pomysł – rzekł, ostrożnie patrząc na brunetkę.

- Aż się boję zapytać, co to za pomysł – odpowiedziała Allison, spoglądając na niego.

- Kiedy już wrócę do pracy...

- O ile w ogóle tam wrócisz – przerwała mu, przekrzywiając głowę.

- Kiedy już wrócę do pracy... – powtórzył uparcie Phil. - ...przydałby mi się ktoś, kto pomógłby mi utrzymać głowę na karku i jakoś poukładać wszystkie moje sprawy.

- Musisz więc kogoś poszukać – odparła dziewczyna, schylając się po stojący na ziemi karton i podnosząc go do góry.

- Mówiłem o Tobie.

Zatrzymując się natychmiast, Allison popatrzyła na Phillipa, otwierając szeroko oczy. Miała wrażenie, że się przesłyszała albo mężczyzna okrutnie z niej drwi.

- Żartujesz, prawda? - zapytała, z trudnością wydobywając z siebie głos. Przecząc jej słowom, brunet pokręcił głową.

- Mówię jak najbardziej poważnie, Allison – powiedział. - Nie chcesz zostać moją osobistą asystentką?

Krztusząc się ze zdziwienia, dziewczyna roześmiała się nerwowo, starając się ukryć swój szok.

- A co, jeśli dostanę angaż? - szepnęła, odkładając pudełko na bok.

- A co, jeśli go nie dostaniesz? - spytał Phil. - Zostaniesz tu sama.

Zastanawiając się nad jego słowami, Allison oparła się o umywalkę, spuszczając głowę. Miał rację. Jego propozycja była kusząca, ale nie wiedziała jeszcze, co ma dokładnie o niej sądzić. Podnosząc nieśmiało wzrok, spojrzała w jego twarz. Patrzył na nią z wyczekiwaniem.

- Daj mi się zastanowić, Phil... - poprosiła cicho. - Nie potrafię podjąć decyzji od razu.

Kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem, Phillip wyciągnął dłonie z kieszeni spodni, odsuwając się jednocześnie od drzwi.

- Tylko nie myśl za długo – powiedział, wycofując się do przedpokoju, zostawiając ją samą w łazience.

* * *

Głośny łomot do drzwi szatni wyrwał Joanne z zamyślenia, w jakim znajdowała się od kilkunastu minut. Spędziła całe przedpołudnie w pokoju Chrisa, użalając się nad sobą i zachowaniem Matta. Porównując zachowanie mężczyzny mogła uchwycić w nim pewną zmianę. Zaimponowało jej to, że przez cały ten czas, kiedy u niego przebywała, zachowywał się spokojnie i szarmancko. Jego zachowanie było zupełnym przeciwieństwem zachowania jej chłopaka, który od kilku dni sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zapomniał o jej istnieniu. Dziewczyna cieszyła się, że znalazła kogoś, kto w końcu zaczął okazywać jej odpowiednio dużo zainteresowania.

Wstając z niewielkiej ławki podeszła do drzwi i kładąc rękę na klamce, otworzyła je. Widząc stojącą w progu szatni kobietę, posłała jej delikatny uśmiech, uchylając drzwi szerzej.

- Stephanie... - zwróciła się po imieniu do brunetki. - Dawno Cię nie widzieliśmy. Jeśli szukasz Matta, to przychodzisz nie w porę. Za chwilę ma walkę, pewnie już czeka przed wyjściem na swoją kolej... - mówiła.

- Nie przyszłam do Matta – przerwała jej nagle kobieta, splatając dłonie na wysokości swojego brzucha. - Chciałam porozmawiać z Tobą, Joanne.

Marszcząc czoło, rudowłosa dziewczyna gestem ręki zaprosiła Stephanie do środka szatni, zamykając za nią drzwi.

- Ze mną? - powtórzyła zdziwiona. - A mamy o czym?

- Jest pewna sprawa, którą chciałabym poruszyć – wyznała młoda McMahon, siadając na ławce, którą wcześniej zajmowała Joanne. - Usiądź, proszę.

Wykonując jej polecenie, Joanne usiadła, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy swojego gościa.

- Bardzo mi przykro z powodu incydentu z Brooksem – zaczęła cicho Stepanie, pochylając się w stronę dziewczyny. - Podejrzewam, że nie czułaś się później zbyt dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że z Tobą i dzieckiem wszystko w porządku? - zapytała. Przytaknąwszy, Joanne oparła się o ścianę za plecami, patrząc wciąż na rozmówczynię. - Wiem też, że to, co zrobił Phillip jest nie do zaakceptowania. Nie popieram tego, absolutnie, ale musimy w końcu to omówić.

- Wybacz, Stephanie, ale nie do końca rozumiem, o co Ci chodzi – odezwała się rudowłosa, zaczynając się irytować postawą kobiety.

- Chciałam zapytać, czy planujesz złożenie oficjalnego doniesienia na Phillipa. Wiesz, że masz do tego prawo...

Nie odpowiadając na pytanie Stephanie, Joanne wyprostowała się, zaciskając mocno usta. Doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby złożyła doniesienie, złożyłaby fałszywe zeznanie. Wszyscy dowiedzieliby się o tym, że od początku kłamała. Nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić.

- Jeśli masz taki zamiar, chciałabym Cię prosić, żebyś dokładnie przemyślała swoją decyzję. Rozumiem Twoją sytuację, ale pozew i ciągnące się sprawy sądowe byłyby dużym obciążeniem, zarówno dla Ciebie i dziecka, jak i dla naszej organizacji... - mówiła dalej brunetka.

- Mam więc pozwolić, żeby Brooks nie odpowiedział za to, co zrobił? - zapytała z wyrzutem Joanne. Musiała chociaż stworzyć pozory, jakoby rzeczywiście miała zamiar zaskarżać Phila.

- Zawieszenie już jest dla niego wystarczającą karą – odparła Stephanie spokojnie. - Ale sama wiesz, że nie może ono zbyt długo trwać. Phil jest mistrzem, a WWE nie może pozwolić sobie na to, by twarz organizacji nie była obecna, zwłaszcza na tak ważnych dla nas tygodniówkach...

- Zawieszenie to za mało – odburknęła dziewczyna, spuszczając głowę.

- Możemy ukarać go karą finansową, jeśli Cię to usatysfakcjonuje... - podsunęła pomysł McMahon. - Zawrzyjmy tylko ugodę...

Myśląc intensywnie nad propozycją Stephanie, Joanne przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł. Rozliczając błyskawicznie jego plusy i minusy, podniosła w końcu wzrok, kierując go na twarz siedzącej naprzeciwko kobiety.

- Mam inną propozycję – powiedziała. - Nie wniosę oskarżenia i zgodzę się na powrót Brooksa, jeśli obiecacie mi, że straci pas. Ktoś taki jak on nie zasługuje na to, żeby być twarzą WWE... – dodała łamiącym się głosem.

- Jeżeli myślisz o tym, że ten pas dostanie Twój chłopak...

- Nie – odparła Joanne. - Nie chcę, żeby dostał go Matt. Jest wiele innych osób, które zasługują na niego bardziej. Na przykład... - zawiesiła na moment głos, zastanawiając się nad wyborem odpowiedniego mężczyzny. - Chris Jericho. Nie sądzisz, że zbyt długo czeka na swoją kolej?

Wypuszczając głośno powietrze, Stephanie wstała z ławki, po czym zaczęła przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu.

- Zróbcie z Chrisa mistrza, a ja zapomnę o całej sprawie – sprecyzowała rudowłosa dziewczyna z zaciętą miną. - To wszystko, czego żądam.

Spoglądając na nią, brunetka opuściła ręce wzdłuż tułowia, wzdychając z rezygnacją. Musiała robić wszystko, by ratować dobre imię WWE i jej pracowników.

- Zgoda... – mruknęła cicho. Widząc satysfakcję na twarzy młodej kobiety, uniosła w górę palec. - Ale Phil wróci najszybciej jak może – przypomniała.

Wstając, Joanne podeszła powoli do Stephanie, wyciągając przed siebie rękę.

- Załatwione... - powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

* * *

- Kto dzwonił? - Allison weszła do kuchni, gdzie od kilkunastu minut znajdował się Phil, zajęty ważną rozmową. Wciąż patrząc na swoją komórkę, nie mógł ukryć swojego zdziwienia.

- Stephanie McMahon. Powiedziała, że wraz z mężem omówili sprawę mojego zawieszenia i że chcą, żebym wrócił. Natychmiast – odpowiedział, przenosząc wzrok na dziewczynę. - Dziwne, że podważyła decyzję swojego ojca...

- Wracasz. To chyba najważniejsze, prawda? - zapytała brunetka, z trudem maskując smutek, jaki ją ogarniał. Nie wyobrażała sobie tego, że miała zostać teraz sama.

Widząc jej reakcję, Phil odłożył telefon, wyciągając ręce w jej kierunku.

- Moja propozycja jest nadal aktualna, Allie – przypomniał, kiedy dziewczyna podeszła do niego. - Zaraz po egzaminie możesz do mnie dołączyć.

Zatrzymując się krok od niego, Allison oparła dłonie na jego ramionach, gładząc opuszkami palców materiał koszulki, którą miał na sobie. Uśmiechając się blado, unikała jego wzroku.

- Pomyślę o tym – odpowiedziała cicho, klepiąc go lekko w ramię. - Idę spać, jestem naprawdę zmęczona... - dodała, odwracając się szybko na pięcie z zamiarem powrotu do sypialni.

- Daj mi jeszcze chwilę... - poprosił Phil, łapiąc znów swój telefon. - Spróbuję znaleźć tylko jakiś lot.

Nie oglądając się, Allison kiwnęła głową, po czym zniknęła w pomieszczeniu. Patrząc na nią kątem oka, brunet wiedział, że przekonanie dziewczyny nie będzie należało do najłatwiejszych.

* * *

Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy, opierając się o ścianę. Oczekując nadejścia interesującej jej osoby, wzięła głęboki oddech. Rozglądała się, co i rusz słysząc kroki. Przez chwilę przemknęło jej przez myśl, że wybór ruchliwego korytarza jako miejsce ważnej rozmowy nie był zbyt mądrą decyzją, ale kto by się tym przejmował? Przestępując z nogi na nogę, próbowała ubrać radosną nowinę w słowa.

- Jo? Co tu robisz? - wyrwał ją z zamyślenia znajomy głos.

- Tak nagle zaczęło Cię to interesować? - mruknęła, podnosząc wzrok na sufit. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty użerać się z mężczyzną. Nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi, powędrowała wzrokiem w dół, szukając jego twarzy. - Masz czas, żeby tu stać? Nie powinieneś kupować pieluch? Wybierać wózka? Ubranek? To przecież już zaraz - rzuciła z przekąsem.

- Ale...

- Zejdź mi z oczu, Korklan, zanim wydrapię Twoje.

- Dalej nie powiedziałaś mi, co tu robisz...

Rudowłosa przewróciła oczami, uśmiechając się do siebie.

- Wiesz, do czego prowadzi ten znaczek? - długim paznokciem wskazała plakietkę z napisem "WC". - Nie dasz się wysikać biednej Beth. Matt, dlaczego po prostu nie możesz mi zaufać? Nie konstruuję broni masowego rażenia. Punka nie ma w pobliżu, więc nikt nie nabije mi kolejnego siniaka. Nie szukam kliniki aborcyjnej. Po prostu nie mam ochoty na Ciebie patrzeć. Po prostu odejdź, mógłbyś?

Brunet otworzył usta, chcąc odbić piłeczkę. Widząc minę dziewczyny porzucił ten zamiar.

- Przynieść Ci kawę? - zapytał, próbując naprawić sytuację. Podniósł wzrok, próbując zrobić minę zbitego szczeniaka. Jego dziewczyna patrzyła jednak w zupełnie inną stronę. Westchnął cicho. Nie rozumiał jej. Przecież tak bardzo się starał. - Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać... - szepnął zrezygnowany, odwracając się na pięcie.

Słysząc oddalające się kroki, Joanne odwróciła za nim głowę. Patrzyła, jak znika za rogiem, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wzdychając głośno, pokręciła głową.

- Idiota... - mruknęła pod nosem.

- Co znowu zrobiłem? - usłyszała nagle pytanie. Spoglądając w drugą stronę, napotkała uśmiechniętą twarz Chrisa.

- Ty? Nic... - odpowiedziała, również unosząc w górę kąciki ust. - Dobrze, że Cię widzę. Rozmawiałeś może ze Stephanie?

Zdezorientowany blondyn zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad pytaniem Joanne.

- Owszem - odparł. - Wspominała coś o pasie mistrzowskim... Dlaczego pytasz?

Przekrzywiając głowę, kobieta poszerzyła uśmiech, odsuwając się od ściany. Robiąc krok do przodu, stanęła bliżej Chrisa, rozbawiona jego wyrazem twarzy.

- Zgadnij, z kim rozmawiała najpierw? - spytała.

Patrząc na nią z góry, Kanadyjczyk powoli zaczynał rozumieć, o co chodzi dziewczynie. Kręcąc głową, zmrużył oczy.

- To Twoja sprawka? - szepnął, pochylając się w jej stronę. Przytakując, Joanne przygryzła wargę. Rozglądając się dookoła chciała sprawdzić, czy nikt nie przeszkodzi w ich rozmowie. Na szczęście, korytarz od kilku minut był pusty. Oddychając z ulgą, odwróciła głowę z powrotem w stronę Chrisa, zbliżając się do niego jeszcze bardziej. - Co? - usłyszała jego pytanie, kiedy cisza między nimi zaczynała trwać zbyt długo.

Wspinając się na palcach, powoli dosięgnęła jego ust, składając na nich szybki, ale gorący pocałunek. Igrając z czasem i strachem, przed przyłapaniem, oderwała się od niego po kilku sekundach, pozostawiając go jeszcze bardziej skołowanego, niż na początku ich rozmowy.

- Niespodzianka... - wymruczała, odwracając się od niego i odchodząc w przeciwnym kierunku.


	26. Chapter 26

Drzwi garderoby otworzyły się szeroko, po czym do środka weszły dwie młode kobiety. Śmiejąc się wesoło, jedna z nich zapaliła światło, które natychmiast wypełniło niewielkie, ale schludnie urządzone pomieszczenie.

- Mówiłam Ci, że nie ma się czego bać. Niepotrzebnie tak bardzo się stresowałaś – głos blondynki rozbrzmiał wokół, podczas gdy ona sama zajęła jedno z kilku wolnych miejsc. Sięgając do stojącej w pobliżu torby, wyciągnęła z niej swój telefon. - Muszę dać znać rodzicom. Mama z pewnością odchodzi od zmysłów... - powiedziała, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na aparacie, który trzymała w ręku.

- Wygląda na to, że miałaś rację – odparła brunetka, odwzajemniając uśmiech koleżanki. - Kiedy czekałyśmy na wyniki, byłam pewna, że wyskoczy mi serce...

- Lepiej dobrze je schowaj, bo Phil z pewnością nie byłby zadowolony, gdybyś je straciła – zażartowała Megan, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu komórki. Śmiejąc się już głośno, Allison podniosła swoją torbę i usiadła na stojącym za jej plecami stoliku.

- Widzę, że świetnie orientujesz się w tym, z czego byłby zadowolony Phil – odgryzła się przyjaciółce. - Och, tak... Zapomniałam, że jesteście partnerami w spiskowaniu! - przypomniała, rzucając wesołe spojrzenie Megan. - Ty? Przeciwko mnie?

Ich wybuch radości przerwało głośne pukanie do drzwi. Spoglądając na siebie, obydwie wstały; robiąc dwa kroki do przodu, Allison podeszła do wyjścia i nacisnęła klamkę.

- Allison McCarter?

Stając twarzą w twarz z wysoką szatynką, dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, próbując przypomnieć sobie, czy kiedykolwiek się już spotkały. Kojarzyła twarz kobiety. Zauważyła ją wcześniej, gdy siedziała w komisji podczas jej egzaminu.

- Sophie Wilson – kobieta przedstawiła się, wyciągając jednocześnie dłoń w stronę brunetki. - Jestem przedstawicielką Houston Ballet, chciałabym porozmawiać z Tobą o ewentualnej współpracy...

Otwierając szeroko oczy i krztusząc się ze zdziwienia, Allison wbiła przerażony wzrok w swoją rozmówczynię.

- Jest pani pewna, że rozmawia pani z odpowiednią osobą? - wydukała, oglądając się za siebie. Równie zaskoczona Megan zbliżyła się do nich odrobinę, ciekawa dalszego ciągu ich rozmowy.

- O ile to Ty jesteś Allison, rozmawiam z właściwą osobą – odparła szatynka, uśmiechając się do niej przyjaźnie. Delikatne zmarszczki, które pojawiły się wokół jej oczu, znacznie złagodziły jej ostre rysy twarzy. - Długo szukałam odpowiednich kandydatów do naszej akademii; wizyta w tym mieście okazała się być dla mnie trafnym wyborem. Jesteś jedną z niewielu dziewcząt, które idealnie nadają się do naszego zespołu – wyjaśniła, przenosząc wzrok na stojącą z tyłu Megan. - Może się przejdziemy i omówimy szczegóły? - zaproponowała, patrząc z powrotem na Allison.

Wciąż nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku, jaki wywołała u niej niespodziewana wizyta przedstawicielki znanego w całym kraju Houston Ballet, młoda kobieta przytaknęła, po raz kolejny odszukując wzrokiem swoją przyjaciółkę.

- Wrócę niedługo, Meg... - powiedziała cicho, przekraczając próg garderoby.

Machając do niej, blondynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym wzniosła w górę zaciśnięte kciuki, sygnalizując jej, że życzy jej jak najlepiej. Odwzajemniając uśmiech, Allison zamknęła za sobą drzwi, dołączając do czekającej na nią kobiety.

* * *

- Kiedy Ty w końcu przestaniesz eksperymentować z włosami? Niedługo zedrzesz sobie skórę z głowy!

Przystając i odwracając się za siebie, Phil wzrokiem odszukał kobietę, która przed momentem przerwała jego wycieczkę do hotelowego bufetu. Wybuchając śmiechem, rozłożył ramiona, gotów, by przywitać przyjaciółkę.

- Amy... - odezwał się, przygarniając ją do siebie i obejmując ją mocno.

- Kupę czasu, Brooks – odparła, śmiejąc się głośno. - Za każdym razem, kiedy Cię widzę, wyglądasz inaczej – dodała, odsuwając się od niego, po czym wskazała palcem na jego głowę. Przesuwając dłonią po krótko ściętych włosach, Phillip prychnął.

- Śmiej się... - mruknął z przekąsem. - Co tu robisz? - zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła siebie. Przewracając oczami, kobieta oparła ręce na biodrach, kręcąc z politowaniem głową.

- Opowiadałam Ci o gościnnym występie na Raw – powiedziała. - Nie pamiętasz?

Uśmiechając się przepraszająco, Phil przytaknął. Drapiąc się po potylicy, skierował swój wzrok z powrotem na przyjaciółkę.

- Całkiem o tym zapomniałem... - przyznał skruszony. Machając ręką, Amy uniosła w górę brew, patrząc na niego pytająco.

- Coś nie tak? - odezwała się, widząc niepewną minę mężczyzny. - Jesteś zamyślony, stało się coś?

Nie spuszczając oczu z kobiety, Phil westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się nad tym, co właściwie ma jej odpowiedzieć. Nie widział sensu w trzymaniu tajemnicy przed jedną z najbliższych mu osób; rozmowy z Amy często przynosiły mu ulgę. Była kimś, komu mógł się zwierzyć i kto zawsze służył mu dobrą radą, nawet pomimo tego, że ich drogi rozeszły się jakiś czas temu.

- Widzę, że chcesz pogadać... - stwierdziła kobieta, przerywając jego zamyślenie.

- Nie chciałbym robić tego tutaj – odparł, wskazując na hall pełen ludzi. Także się rozglądając, jego przyjaciółka kiwnęła głową, rozumiejąc dokładnie, o czym mówił. Odwracając głowę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego miejsca na prywatną rozmowę, jej wzrok padł na wejście do niewielkiej, hotelowej kawiarni.

- Może skoczymy na kawę? - zaproponowała. - Tam nie powinien nam nikt przeszkodzić.

Przystając na jej pomysł, Phil zwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku, gestem wskazując, by kobieta poszła tam razem z nim.

- To coś poważnego? - zapytała jeszcze, patrząc na niego kątem oka. - Chodzi o tę dziewczynę? - zgadywała.

- Tym razem to sprawa zawodowa – odrzekł mężczyzna. - Odbierają mi pas... - dodał, zniżając ton głosu.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie! - krzyknęła Amy, kompletnie zbita z tropu. Widząc jednak poważną minę Phila, zrozumiała, że tym razem jego słowa były prawdziwe.

- Amy?! Ty tutaj?!

Przekraczając próg kawiarni, para przystanęła na chwilę, zatrzymana przez wychodzącego z sali Bryana. Spoglądając na dwójkę ludzi, uśmiechnął się szeroko do kobiety, unosząc jednocześnie pytająco brwi.

- Miło was widzieć. Razem... – rzekł, przenosząc wzrok na Phila.

Odczytując zamiary z wyrazu twarzy Bryana, brunet skrzywił się lekko. Nie miał ochoty na słowne potyczki z Danielsonem, szczególnie, gdy obok stała niewtajemniczona we wszystko Amy.

- Daruj sobie, Bryan – powiedział, starając się powstrzymać od wszczęcia kłótni. - Amy, chodźmy.

Pilnując, by blondyn nie miał okazji do dłuższej rozmowy z kobietą, złapał ją za nadgarstek, ciągnąc za sobą w stronę jednego ze stolików. Wciąż uśmiechnięty Bryan odprowadził ich wzrokiem, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową. Miał przeczucie, że spotkanie Phila w towarzystwie jego byłej dziewczyny stanie się jego asem w rękawie.

* * *

Przysuwając do siebie kubek z ciepłym napojem, Amy usadowiła się wygodniej na krześle, po czym rzuciła długie spojrzenie w stronę siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyzny. Sądząc po jego posturze mogła wyraźnie stwierdzić, że był przygnębiony. Zastanawiała się, co aż tak bardzo mogło wpłynąć na niegdyś silnego, pewnego siebie mężczyznę.

- Mów, co się dzieje, Phil – zażądała, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać panującej między nimi ciszy. - Jakim cudem chcą Ci zabrać pas?

- Myślę, że to przez tę sprawę z Joanne – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - Wprawdzie przywrócili mnie do pracy, ale pozbawienie mnie mistrzostwa ma być chyba dla mnie jakimś rodzajem kary.

- Nigdy czegoś takiego nie robili... - zauważyła kobieta. - Jesteś pewien, że chodzi o to?

- A o co innego może chodzić? - syknął brunet, w porę orientując się jednak, co robi. - Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ona też maczała w tym palce... - dodał ciszej, spuszczając wściekły wzrok.

Patrząc przez kilka długich chwil na mężczyznę, Amy zastanawiała się, jak mogłaby mu pomóc. Szczerze mu współczuła; wyobrażała sobie, jak wiele musiał znaczyć dla niego tytuł mistrza.

- Mogę Ci jakoś pomóc? - zapytała cicho, schylając głowę, by wyłapać jego spojrzenie. Zaprzeczając, Phil westchnął. - A Ty? Co chcesz z tym zrobić?

- Oddam im to, co chcą – odpowiedział. - A później nie wiem... Może czas powoli z tym wszystkim kończyć?

Uśmiechając się pod nosem, kobieta potrząsnęła głową.

- Posłuchaj siebie przez chwilę. Phil.

Podnosząc wzrok, spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Mówiłeś w życiu wiele różnych dziwnych rzeczy, ale ta jest najgorsza, jaką do tej pory usłyszałam – powiedziała. - Chcesz zrezygnować? Poważnie? - spytała. - Phillip. Ty nigdy nie rezygnujesz.

Prychając, odsunął od siebie naczynie z kawą i oparł się o tył krzesła. Krzyżując ręce na piersi, patrzył gdzieś za Amy.

- Co się z Tobą stało, człowieku? - słyszał jej pytanie. - Zmieniłeś się...

- Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? - poprosił, czując, że narasta w nim złość. - Chciałaś wiedzieć, co się stało, więc Ci powiedziałem. Nie widzę potrzeby, by drążyć temat.

Również opierając plecy o oparcie krzesła, kobieta przyjęła podobną postawę. Przekrzywiając głowę, patrzyła na niego z zaciekawieniem.

- W takim razie opowiedz mi o niej – powiedziała cicho.

Spoglądając na nią, Phil uniósł pytająco brwi.

- O kim? - zapytał zdziwiony.

- O Twojej nowej dziewczynie – sprecyzowała Amy.

Uśmiechając się pod nosem, mężczyzna spuścił głowę. Doskonale wiedział o co chodzi jego przyjaciółce. Już podczas ich poprzedniej rozmowy próbowała wyciągnąć z niego jak najwięcej informacji na temat Allison. Podejrzewał, że tym razem nie odpuści tak łatwo.

- Słucham – ponagliła go, również się uśmiechając. - Jak jej na imię?

- Allison – odrzekł, patrząc na nią z powrotem. Kiwnęła głową. Zauważyła, że na samo wspomnienie o dziewczynie jego humor zdawał się poprawiać.

- Czym się zajmuje? - zadała kolejne pytanie.

- Czy to przesłuchanie? - odpowiedział pytaniem. Widząc wyczekujące spojrzenie Amy, porzucił jednak zamiar dalszego protestowania. - Jest baletnicą. Właśnie dzisiaj... - przerwał nagle, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. - Która godzina? - zapytał, przysuwając się szybko do stolika.

- Dochodzi jedenasta... - odparła kobieta, zerkając uprzednio na swój zegarek. - Dlaczego pytasz? - dodała, dziwiąc się.

- Kompletnie zapomniałem! - jęknął Phil, sięgając do kieszeni w swoich spodniach. - Muszę zadzwonić – powiedział, wstając natychmiast. - Zaraz do Ciebie wrócę.

Kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową, Amy patrzyła, jak Phillip oddala się od stolika z telefonem przy uchu. Opierając łokcie na drewnianym blacie i podpierając dłońmi brodę, obserwowała mężczyznę z dużym uśmiechem na ustach.

* * *

- Nie mówisz poważnie... - otwierając szeroko oczy, Megan usiadła obok przyjaciółki, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Naprawdę Ci to zaproponowała? Pracę w Houston Ballet?

Przytakując, Allison uśmiechnęła się niemrawo do blondynki. Była tak samo zaskoczona, jak ona; nie spodziewała się aż tak dobrej propozycji.

- Od kiedy? - zapytała dziewczyna, zwracając się w jej stronę.

- Od zaraz. Poprosiłam o trochę czasu do namysłu – odparła brunetka cicho. Przedstawicielka akademii zaznaczyła jednak, że spodziewa się szybkiej odpowiedzi. Decyzję musiała więc podjąć niemal natychmiast.

- Nad czym się tu zastanawiać? - powiedziała Megan, uśmiechając się lekko. - Taka szansa nie trafia się codziennie.

Spuszczając głowę, Allison przez chwilę bawiła się kawałkiem materiału swojej bluzki, przyswajając argument przyjaciółki.

- Nie powiedziałam Ci czegoś... - rzekła, odchrząkując.

Patrząc na brunetkę, Megan kilka sekund zastanawiała się nad tym, co znaczyły jej słowa. Kiedy w końcu to do niej dotarło, otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

- Jesteś w ciąży! - krzyknęła szeptem.

Uciszając ją, Allison rozejrzała się dookoła siebie. Na ich szczęście, nikogo nie było w pobliżu.

- Nie jestem, daj spokój... - mruknęła pod nosem. - Co Ci przyszło do głowy?

- Zamierzasz być? - zgadywała dalej blondynka.

- NIE! - tym razem to druga dziewczyna podniosła głos, zirytowana dociekliwością swojej rozmówczyni. - Nie o to chodzi!

- Więc?

Wzdychając, Allison spuściła wzrok na ziemię, marszcząc czoło.

- Phil także chce, żebym dla niego pracowała... - powiedziała. - Pomagała w ustalaniu różnych spotkań, wywiadów, wystąpień publicznych. Mówi, że sam z tym nie daje sobie rady – wyjaśniła, wzruszając ramionami.

- Chcesz porzucić karierę zawodową dla jakiegoś mężczyzny? - Megan zapytała cicho, nie bardzo wiedząc, co zamierza zrobić Allison.

Ich rozmowę przerwał dźwięk dzwonka komórki brunetki. Wyciągając ją z kieszeni, zerknęła na wyświetlacz.

- Przepraszam... - zwróciła się do blondynki, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telefonu. - Muszę odebrać.

Wstając z ławki, oddaliła się od niej parę kroków, po czym zaakceptowała połączenie. Uśmiechając się, przyłożyła aparat do ucha.

- Słucham?

- Nie pytam, jak poszło, bo jestem pewien, że wypadłaś świetnie – powitały ją słowa mężczyzny. Wnioskując z tonu jego głosu, również się uśmiechał.

- Nie rozumiem, skąd ta pewność – odparła wesoło.

- Nie mogę zdradzić. Po prostu jest – rzekł Phil natychmiast. - No, mów.

Opierając się o pobliski murek, Allison zerknęła na siedzącą nieopodal Megan. Blondynka patrzyła na nią wyczekująco, wciąż zaniepokojona wcześniejszymi słowami przyjaciółki. Posyłając jej przepraszające spojrzenie, brunetka ponownie skupiła się na rozmowie z Philem.

- Poszło nawet lepiej, niż się tego spodziewałam – przyznała, odpowiadając na jego pytanie. Słysząc, jak po drugiej stronie słuchawki mężczyzna z ulgą wypuszcza powietrze, mimowolnie uniosła w górę kąciki ust.

- W takim razie ja też mam dla Ciebie dobre wieści – powiedział. - Rozmawiałem wczoraj z moim szefem. Nie ma nic przeciwko, żebym zatrudnił asystenta.

- To wspaniale... - odrzekła dziewczyna, poważniejąc jednocześnie. Wyczuwając jej nagłą zmianę humoru, Phil zamilkł na moment.

- Chyba nie za bardzo się cieszysz – zauważył cichym tonem. - Stało się coś?

Krzywiąc się, Allison zamknęła oczy, usiłując zebrać myśli. Musiała podjąć ważną decyzję, jednak wciąż nie wiedziała, którą z opcji ma wybrać.

- Tuż po egzaminie rozmawiałam z przedstawicielką jednej z największych akademii w kraju. Chcą, żebym do nich dołączyła... - rzekła, zaciskając mocniej powieki.

Cisza po drugiej stronie słuchawki trwała dłuższą chwilę. Zaniepokojona, dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, czując narastającą w niej panikę.

- Phil? - spytała, chcąc upewnić się, że mężczyzna wciąż jest na linii.

- Wow... - usłyszała. - To rzeczywiście bardzo dobra wiadomość...

- Tak... - przyznała szeptem. - Decyzję muszę podjąć do wieczora.

Wiedziała, że informacja w pewnym sensie go zasmuciła. Przeczuwała, że tak będzie, dlatego niechętnie przyznała się do wszystkiego. Uznała jednak, że Phillip powinien o tym wiedzieć.

- Mam nadzieję, że dasz mi znać, kiedy się zdecydujesz – mruknął, co jeszcze bardziej spotęgowało poczucie winy Allison. Podejrzewała, jak zawiedziony musiał być. - Muszę kończyć – dodał po chwili. Kiwnęła głową, w tej samej sekundzie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Phil i tak nie może zobaczyć jej gestu. Przewracając oczami, wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

- Obiecuję – powiedziała. Rozłączając się, jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła przed siebie. Czas naglił, a ona miała wrażenie, że każda decyzja, którą podejmie, może ją wiele kosztować.

* * *

- Niech zgadnę... Matt. Po raz kolejny.

Stojąc w progu pokoju Chrisa, Joanne podniosła wzrok i utkwiwszy go w twarzy mężczyzny, pokiwała smutno głową. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, blondyn uchylił szerzej drzwi, gestem dłoni zapraszając kobietę do środka. Z nieskrywaną ulgą zrobiła krok do przodu, mijając go i wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia.

- Mogę chwilę u Ciebie posiedzieć? - zapytała cichym głosem, kiedy stanęła obok łóżka. Odwracając się za siebie, spojrzała na mężczyznę z nadzieją.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko... - odpowiedział, zamykając drzwi, po czym podążył za nią. Napotykając jej spojrzenie, mrugnął do niej. - Nawet dłużej, niż chwilę.

Nie odzywając się, Joanne usiadła na łóżku, opierając ręce na materacu za swoimi plecami. Przyglądając się stojącemu przed nią Kanadyjczykowi, zmrużyła lekko oczy i przechyliła głowę na bok.

- Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz? - spytał, widząc jej wyraz twarzy.

Mierząc mężczyznę wzrokiem, młoda kobieta bez wątpienia mogła stwierdzić, że jest przystojny. Podobał się kobietom, z czego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Ona sama była nim w pewnym sensie zauroczona. Nawet, jeśli ich znajomość rozpoczęła się od perfidnego szantażu.

- Joanne?

Wyrywając się z zamyślenia, rudowłosa potrząsnęła głową i usiadła prosto, kładąc dłonie na swoich kolanach. Spuszczając wzrok na podłogę, starała się przywołać swoje myśli do porządku. Była dziewczyną Matta, zresztą Chris także nie był samotny. Kilka razy spotkała jego żonę; była miłą kobietą.

- Przepraszam... – odparła cicho.

Podchodząc do łóżka, blondyn usiadł obok niej, zachowując między nimi bezpieczną odległość. Nie umknęło to uwadze rudowłosej; uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, odwracając lekko głowę w jego kierunku.

- Jeżeli chcesz o czymś porozmawiać, mów śmiało... - zaproponował, zerkając na nią. - Jestem podobno dobrym słuchaczem...

Poszerzając uśmiech, Joanne podniosła głowę i spojrzała na jego twarz. Zwracając się w jej stronę, Chris instynktownie uniósł w górę kącik ust.

- Podobno nie tylko słuchaczem... - zauważyła kobieta. Otwierając szerzej oczy, Kanadyjczyk w mig zrozumiał, co miała na myśli. - Nieważne, zapomnij... - dodała szybko, zdając sobie sprawę, że swoimi słowami wzbudziła zainteresowanie mężczyzny.

- Dokończ, proszę – ponaglił ją. - Chętnie dowiem się, co o mnie mówią.

Wstając z łóżka, rudowłosa machnęła ręką. Robiąc kilka kroków do przodu, stanęła w końcu pośrodku pokoju, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

- Niepotrzebnie o tym wspomniałam – powiedziała poważnym tonem. Gwałtownie przecząc jej słowom, Chris również podniósł się z łóżka, w ułamku sekundy znajdując się przed Joanne.

- Teraz jeszcze bardziej rozbudziłaś moją ciekawość – rzekł wesoło. Widząc zdenerwowaną minę kobiety, spoważniał odrobinę. - Skoro nie chcesz powtarzać tego, co usłyszałaś, powiedz chociaż coś w swoim imieniu.

Unosząc w górę brwi, spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem...

- Daj spokój, Joanne... - jęknął. - Nie zgrywaj niewiniątka. Pocałowałaś mnie i obydwoje wiemy, że zrobiłaś to specjalnie. Czyżbym za pierwszym razem wywarł na Tobie aż tak dobre wrażenie? - zapytał.

- Jesteś niemożliwy, Irvine... - mruknęła dziewczyna, kręcąc przy tym głową. - Skąd Ci przyszło do głowy, że mógłbyś wywrzeć na kimś dobre wrażenie?

W odpowiedzi na jej pytanie, mężczyzna objął ją ręką w pasie, przyciągając ją do siebie. Nim zdążyła zaprotestować, zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem, zamykając wolną przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. Po chwilowej szarpaninie, Joanne w końcu opuściła bezradnie ręce. Zamknęła oczy, poddając się.

Odrywając dłonie od jej talii, Chris przesuwał je powoli w górę jej pleców, zatrzymując je w końcu na ramionach dziewczyny. Odsuwając się do tyłu, spojrzał na nią z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku.

- Co powiesz teraz? - zapytał, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Unosząc powieki, kobieta popatrzyła na niego półprzytomnym wzrokiem. Adrenalina, która zaczęła krążyć w jej żyłach odbierała jej zdrowy rozsądek i nie pozwalała trzeźwo ocenić sytuacji. Jedyny głos, jaki miała teraz w głowie, krzyczał wściekle, domagając się więcej podobnych wrażeń.

Przychylając się w stronę blondyna, wspięła się na palcach i ponownie przycisnęła wargi do jego ust, oddając mu pocałunek. Zareagował natychmiast, kiedy tylko poczuł, że dziewczyna obejmuje dłońmi jego kark i kieruje je w górę, zatapiając palce w jego włosach. Uśmiechając się do siebie, położył ręce na jej pośladkach i ściskając lekko, przysunął dziewczynę bliżej siebie. Zaskoczona, Joanne jęknęła głośno wprost w jego usta. To tylko nakłoniło mężczyznę do dalszych działań. Rozochocony aprobatą rudowłosej kobiety, całował ją już po szyi, z satysfakcją wsłuchując się w jej przyspieszony oddech.

- Musimy przestać... - wyszeptała, z ledwością wydobywając z siebie głos.

- Nie musimy – odparł Chris. Podnosząc głowę do góry, wpił się ponownie w jej usta, przesuwając palcami po krawędzi materiału bluzki, którą miała na sobie Joanne. Czując przyjemne ciepło jego skóry na swoich plecach, natychmiast porzuciła myśl o przerwaniu pieszczot.

Łapiąc za pasek w spodniach Kanadyjczyka, cofnęła się w stronę łóżka, ciągnąc go za sobą. Siadając na miękkim materacu patrzyła, jak mężczyzna jednym zwinnym ruchem ściąga z siebie koszulkę, po czym przygryzła dolną wargę, spoglądając z zachwytem na jego wyrzeźbioną klatkę piersiową. Kiedy po raz kolejny przysunął się do niej, zadowolona odchyliła głowę do tyłu, pozwalając mu na coraz więcej i więcej.

- To gra dla dwojga, Joanne... - wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha, wywołując tym samym dreszcz, który przebiegł przez jej ciało. - Współpracuj, skarbie... - rozkazał, sunąc wargami w dół jej szyi.

Te dwa słowa obudziły w niej głęboko skrywane do tej chwili żądze. W ułamku sekundy podniosła się i przewróciła mężczyznę na plecy. Siadając na nim, pozwoliła mu ściągnąć z niej bluzkę, po czym sama zabrała się za rozpinanie swoich spodni. Irvine chciał zagrać w grę, więc ona stworzy mu ku temu odpowiednie warunki.

- Jesteś najlepszy na świecie... - odezwała się, unosząc w górę kącik ust. - ...we wszystkim, co robisz, tak? - zapytała.

Kładąc ręce na jej dłoniach odsunął je, zastępując ją przy operowaniu przy suwaku. Odnajdując jej wzrok, uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

- Zaraz sama się o tym przekonasz... - odpowiedział, siadając i muskając ustami jej szyję. Kładąc ją z powrotem na plecach, ściągnął z niej spodnie, dotykając przy okazji jej ciepłej, delikatnej skóry. Czując wyraźnie wbijające się w jego plecy długie paznokcie dziewczyny, mruknął z zadowolenia. - Korklan wiele dziś traci – stwierdził.

Przenosząc dłonie na kark mężczyzny, Joanne przysunęła do siebie jego twarz i pocałowała go zachłannie. Samo wspomnienie postaci jej chłopaka wyzwalało w niej złość. Nie chciała już nawet myśleć o nim tego wieczora. Silny i zdecydowany uścisk Chrisa był w tym momencie wszystkim, czego potrzebowała i pragnęła.

Odrywając się od niego, zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza; szarpiąc się chwilę z klamrą paska w jego spodniach, nie spuszczała wzroku z jego twarzy. Miał w sobie coś, co ją intrygowało. Ich relacja była nieco dziwna; Joanne dobrze to wiedziała. Jednak na samą myśl o tym, co może wydarzyć się za kilka minut, uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

W jego oczach widziała coś, co ją nakręcało. Niewielka część jego osoby przerażała ją i urzekała jednocześnie, przywołując do siebie. Bez oporu poddając się jego pieszczotom, czekała na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

Nie zdziwiło ją to, że mężczyzna prawie zdarł z niej resztę ubrania, niecierpliwie dotykając dłońmi każdej części jej ciała. W zasadzie mogła z czystym sumieniem stwierdzić, że niecierpliwość leżała w naturze Kanadyjczyka. Biorąc głęboki wdech, oddała mu jeden z namiętnych pocałunków. Czując lekkie ugryzienie w wargę, odwdzięczyła się więc tym samym, co blondyn skwitował głośnym pomrukiem i jeszcze bliższym przyciśnięciem jej do siebie.

- Na co czekasz, do cholery? - spytała, kiedy zatrzymał się na moment nad jej biodrami.

Sekundę później spełnił jej prośbę. Potrzebowała odrobiny czasu, by uspokoić swój oddech i przywyknąć do tego, co się działo. Kolejne chwile były już dla niej mniejszym zaskoczeniem.

Przez cały czas nie wypuszczał jej z objęć. Prawie nie odrywając twarzy od jej szyi, obsypywał pocałunkami każdy fragment jej skóry. Realizując w końcu swoje wcześniejsze postanowienia, zamierzał pokazać Joanne, jak wiele traci, zadając się tylko z Korklanem. To on był tym najlepszym. We wszystkim, co robił.

* * *

Powoli zapadał zmrok, kiedy wędrując po pokoju, Allison zbierała wszystkie swoje osobiste rzeczy, wrzucając je do leżącej na łóżku walizki. Podchodząc do stojącego w rogu sypialni pudła przykucnęła przy nim, wyjmując z niego kilka najpotrzebniejszych dokumentów, po czym wróciła do torby i położyła je obok ubrań. Siadając na materacu, spojrzała na leżące nieopodal baletki. Wyciągając dłoń i podnosząc je, przygryzła delikatnie wargę. Decyzja zapadła.

Wrzucając buty na wierzch, złapała wieko walizki i zatrzasnęła je z hukiem. Zerkając jeszcze na budzik stojący na nocnej szafce, obliczyła szybko, że do odlotu samolotu została jej niewiele ponad godzina. Musiała się pospieszyć.

Zasuwając zamek, podniosła bagaż i zestawiła go na ziemię. Zatrzymując się jeszcze na kilka sekund, odetchnęła głęboko. W końcu ruszając w kierunku wyjścia uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Zaczynała nowy rozdział w swoim życiu.

* * *

Ciemny i cichy pokój jeszcze bardziej potęgował ponury nastrój kobiety, która od kilku godzin siedziała samotnie na łóżku. Wpatrzona w ścianę przed sobą, w myślach po raz kolejny odtwarzała wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Czuła się okropnie. Nie chciała zdradzić ukochanego mężczyzny; idąc do pokoju Chrisa nie mogła nawet przypuszczać, że ta wizyta skończy się w taki sposób. Stało się coś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewała.

W pewnym sensie sama do tego doprowadziła. Potajemnie spotykając się z Kanadyjczykiem, dawała mu powody do myślenia, że coś dla niej znaczy. Osobiście wprowadzała go w błąd, pozwalając mu się całować i odwzajemniając jego pocałunki. Była głupia, że w ogóle wplątała się w tę znajomość. Dała się omamić czarującemu mężczyźnie, ryzykując utratę kogoś, kogo naprawdę kochała.

Podciągając kolana pod brodę, dziewczyna objęła je rękami, odwracając wzrok w kierunku okna. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu spędziła w samotności, jednak sądząc po coraz cichszych odgłosach dobiegających z ulicy, musiało być już późno. W każdej chwili mogła spodziewać się powrotu Matta. Sama myśl o spojrzeniu mu w oczy zabijała ją. Nie była pewna, czy da radę to zrobić. Miała wrażenie, że spali się ze wstydu.

Jak na zawołanie, do jej uszu dobiegł cichy zgrzyt klucza w zamku. Mrugając kilkakrotnie powiekami, Joanne starała się powstrzymać kolejne cisnące się do oczu łzy, po czym chrząknęła cicho. Nieużywany od kilku godzin głos z pewnością mógł płatać jej figle.

- Joanne? Jesteś tutaj?

Zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, Matt zajrzał do pomieszczenia, odszukując wzrokiem kobietę. Ściągając wiszącą na ramieniu torbę, odłożył ją na ziemię i powoli ruszył w jej kierunku.

- Dlaczego siedzisz w ciemności? - zapytał, nachylając się nad nocną szafką. Naciskając przełącznik włączył małą lampkę. Błysk żarówki rozświetlił duży pokój. - Spałaś?

Kręcąc przecząco głową, Joanne usiadła prosto, wbijając wzrok w jasną pościel. Kiedy poczuła, że materac obok niej ugina się pod ciężarem mężczyzny, z trudem powstrzymała się od zerknięcia w tamtym kierunku.

– Dzwoniłem do Ciebie, zanim wyszedłem do areny. Nie odbierałaś, dlatego pojechałem tam sam – tłumaczył się Matt, przyciągając do siebie torbę treningową. Wyciągając z niej swoją komórkę, spojrzał na jej wyświetlacz. - Nie musiałaś na mnie czekać.

Po raz kolejny odpowiedziała mu cisza. Wzdychając głośno, brunet odłożył telefon na szafkę, po czym obejrzał się za siebie. Uparte milczenie kobiety zaczynało go frustrować.

- Między nami już tak zawsze będzie? - odezwał się ponownie, wbijając wzrok w rudowłosą. Siedziała bokiem do niego; na dźwięk jego głosu przymknęła oczy i przesunęła dłońmi po swojej twarzy. Zanurzając palce we włosach, zastygła w bezruchu. - Długo masz zamiar się do mnie nie odzywać?

Studiując dokładnie wyraz jej twarzy, zauważył, że coś jest nie w porządku. Marszcząc brwi, usiadł przodem do niej, przyglądając się jej uważniej.

- Płakałaś?

Otwierając oczy, powoli odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku. Patrząc na niego po raz pierwszy tego wieczora, przełknęła głośno ślinę. Wyrzuty sumienia były większe, niż się tego wcześniej spodziewała.

- Nie... To przez ten ciemny pokój... - odparła bardzo cicho, poruszając się niespokojnie.

- Przecież widzę – przerwał jej Matt. - O co chodzi?

Nie mogąc doczekać się jej odpowiedzi, mężczyzna pokręcił z rezygnacją głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Podejrzewał, że ma do czynienia z kolejnym niezrozumiałym dla niego buntem kobiety. Nie miał zamiaru znów dać się w niego wciągnąć. Podnosząc się z łóżka, prychnął cicho.

- W porządku. Jeśli wolisz zachowywać się jak dziecko... - mruknął, zwracając się w kierunku łazienki. Chciał zostawić ją samą; miał wrażenie, że to było coś, do czego przez cały czas dążyła Joanne.

- Matt...

Jej cichy głos kazał mu przystanąć zanim zdążył zrobić pierwszy krok. Patrząc na nią, zmarszczył brwi.

Podnosząc na niego duże, błyszczące od łez oczy, przygryzła lekko dolną wargę. Zatrzymała go, nim po raz kolejny od niej odszedł. Nie wiedziała jednak, co ma powiedzieć dalej.

- Nie idź... - poprosiła, odwracając wzrok. - Proszę...

Oddychając z ulgą, brunet usiadł z powrotem obok niej, przysuwając się tym razem o wiele bliżej.

- Co się z nami dzieje, Joanne? - spytał szeptem, kiedy kobieta złapała jego dłoń w swoje ręce i ścisnęła ją mocno. - Dlaczego wszystko się psuje?

Czując na sobie jego pytające spojrzenie, rudowłosa nie wytrzymała dłużej. Pozwoliła w końcu, by ich oczy się spotkały, a ona sama wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem.

- Przepraszam, Matt... - bąknęła, przytulając się do niego najmocniej, jak tylko potrafiła. - Przepraszam, przepraszam... - mamrotała, chowając twarz w jego tors. Gdyby tylko wiedział, za co tak naprawdę go przeprasza...

Obejmując ją ramionami, mężczyzna zacisnął mocno usta. To, co działo się z jego dziewczyną, przerażało go. Zmieniła się do tego stopnia, że powoli przestawał ją poznawać. Nie wiedział, co tak bardzo na nią wpłynęło, ale obiecał sobie, że za wszelką cenę się tego dowie.

* * *

**To najdłuższy rozdział, jaki do tej pory udało mi się napisać (musiałam jakoś zrekompensować to, że w zeszłym tygodniu nic nie opublikowałam). Joanne szaleje, Allison wyjeżdża... No właśnie, tylko dokąd? Mam nadzieję, że jesteście zadowoleni :) (komentarze oczywiście jak zawsze mile widziane ;)) Pozdrawiam! Evy**


	27. Chapter 27

Zegar wskazywał 23:15, gdy Allison stanęła przed hotelem, który był celem jej podróży. Ustawiając obok siebie swoją walizkę, uniosła głowę do góry, podziwiając wysoki budynek. Nigdy nie miała okazji zatrzymywać się w takich miejscach – tym razem miało jednak być inaczej. Uśmiechając się delikatnie, wypuściła z płuc drżące powietrze, ruszając przed siebie.

Przekraczając próg hallu, rozejrzała się dookoła. Pomimo zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami północy, pomieszczenie nadal tętniło życiem. Wokół niej znajdowało się mnóstwo ludzi, którzy wcale nie wyglądali, jakby szykowali się do powrotu do swojego pokoju. Idąc tym tropem, dziewczyna zrozumiała, że dla nich zapowiada się kolejna, wesoła noc w Nowym Orleanie.

Odszukując wzrokiem recepcję, zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób zdobędzie informację o tym, w którym pokoju znajduje się Phil. Wiedziała, że z pewnością będzie graniczyło to z cudem. Przełykając więc ślinę, zrobiła krok do przodu, starając się nie wyglądać na zdenerwowaną.

- To nie może być prawda... - zupełnie niespodziewanie tuż przed nią, jak spod ziemi, wyrósł niewysoki mężczyzna. Mimowolnie cofając się, krzyknęła cicho przestraszona jego nagłym pojawieniem się. - Allison, skąd Ty się tutaj wzięłaś?

Kiedy pierwszy strach minął, spojrzała na mężczyznę trochę bardziej przychylnym okiem. Uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, przyciągnęła do siebie bagaż, kładąc obydwie dłonie na jego rączce.

- Witaj, Bryan – powiedziała lekko drżącym z emocji głosem. - Miło Cię widzieć.

Zaskoczona, zesztywniała odrobinę, kiedy stojący naprzeciwko blondyn zbliżył się do niej i oplótł ją ramionami, przytulając mocno do siebie. Odwzajemniając lekki uścisk, odsunęła się po chwili szybko, czując się bardzo niezręcznie.

- Przyjechałam do Phila – rzekła, kontynuując swoją poprzednią wypowiedź. - Ale nie bardzo wiem, jak się do niego dostać.

- Nie odebrał Cię z lotniska? - zapytał zdziwiony Bryan, łapiąc uchwyt jej walizki, odbierając ją od niej.

- Nie wie, że przyjechałam – odparła, onieśmielona uczynnością chłopaka. - Sam rozumiesz. Niespodzianka...

Kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową, Danielson ani na chwilę nie spuścił oka z dziewczyny. Wciąż uważał, że była wyjątkowo urodziwa; lekka, zwiewna sukienka i luźno upięte włosy dodawały jej jeszcze więcej uroku. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że nie walczył o nią wystarczająco zaciekle.

- Jest pewnie w pokoju. Widziałem go, kiedy szedł tam z... - przerwał na chwilę, kiedy jego wzrok padł na idącego nieopodal Kofiego. Kiedy widział go pół godziny wcześniej, znajdował się w towarzystwie Phila i Amy. Jeśli teraz był sam, oznaczać to mogło, że drugi mężczyzna i kobieta są razem. To podsunęło mu pewien pomysł - ...z Amy – dokończył, znów patrząc na Allison. Obserwując, jak unosi w górę brwi, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie, wiedział, że ta informacja odniosła zamierzony skutek.

- Z Amy? - powtórzyła, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co przed momentem usłyszała.

- Tak – przytaknął Bryan. - To jego... Wiesz... Była dziewczyna – wyjaśnił cicho mężczyzna, poważniejąc jeszcze bardziej.

- Wiesz, który to pokój? - spytała, zachowując kamienną twarz. Blondyn z trudem mógł odczytać z niej jakiekolwiek emocje. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że jest zła, jednak kilka sekund później nie był już tego taki pewien.

- Nie bardzo – odpowiedział, wzruszając bezradnie ramionami. - Wiesz, że nie rozmawiamy ze sobą...

Sfrustrowana, Allison westchnęła ciężko. Podnosząc rękę i odgarniając nią opadające na czoło włosy, spojrzała wzrokiem na otaczających ją ludzi. Kiedy wydawało się jej, że nic jej to nie da, w oko wpadła jej postać wysokiego Ghańczyka zmierzającego w stronę windy.

- To Kofi, prawda? - zwróciła się do Bryana, wskazując na mężczyznę. - On będzie wiedział, gdzie jest Phil – wyjaśniła szybko, wyciągając dłoń ku górze. - Hej, Kofi! - krzyknęła w jego kierunku, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę.

Trzymając w ręku trzy kubki z gorącą kawą, Kofi rozejrzał się wokół, słysząc wyraźnie swoje imię. Patrząc na twarze nieznajomych osób, zmrużył oczy. Był pewien, że ktoś go wołał.

- Kofi, tutaj! - usłyszał ponownie, po czym zwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. W tym samym momencie jego wzrok padł na dwóję stojących pośrodku hallu ludzi. Jednym z nich był Bryan; tuż obok niego stała drobna, filigranowa dziewczyna, machając do niego ręką. Rozpoznał ją natychmiast. Zmieniając kurs, bez zastanowienia ruszył w jej kierunku.

- Allison! - wykrzyknął, kiedy znalazł się już odpowiednio blisko. - Cieszę się, że znowu Cię spotykam. Przyjechałaś do Phila? - zapytał. - Ucieszy się.

- Dokładnie tak – odpowiedziała brunetka, uśmiechając się do niego. - Nie wiem tylko, jak do niego trafić.

Odwzajemniając jej uśmiech, Ghańczyk pokręcił szybko głową.

- Jesteśmy w jednym pokoju. 3250. Zaprowadzę Cię – zaoferował.

- Nie, ja ją zaprowadzę – przerwał mu nagle Bryan, wtrącając się do ich rozmowy.

- Nie ma sprawy, Bryan, zaprowadzę ją. I tak idę w tamtym kierunku. Niosę dla wszystkich kawę – Kofi spoważniał, wznosząc w górę kubki.

- JA ją zaprowadzę – upierał się Danielson, czerwieniejąc lekko ze złości.

- Ale skoro sam tam idę, mogę równie dobrze pójść z Allison – wyjaśnił spokojnie drugi mężczyzna, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na blondyna. - Zaprowadzę ją.

- Byłem pierwszy, dlatego to ja ją zaprowadzę – podniósł głos Bryan, przysuwając do siebie walizkę brunetki.

- Może będzie lepiej, kiedy sama tam pójdę... - odezwała się w końcu dziewczyna, zdenerwowana idiotyczną wymianą zdań dwóch mężczyzn. - Które to piętro? - spytała Kofiego, sięgając po swój bagaż.

- Zaprowadzimy Cię! - krzyknęli równocześnie, zwracając się do niej.

Otrząsając się z szoku, jakiego doznała, Allison przewróciła w końcu oczami, obdarzając uśmiechem każdego z nich.

- Dziękuję – odparła, oddychając z ulgą. - Więc chodźmy.

* * *

Oplotła szyję mężczyzny szczupłymi rękami i opierając głowę o jego umięśniony tors, przymknęła oczy, po czym wydała z siebie ciche westchnienie. Bliskość ukochanego uświadomiła jej, jak wielką była idiotką. Wchodziła do każdej napotkanej jaskini, choćby i miała okazać się kryjówką lwa. Szukała mocnych wrażeń, nieraz narażając swoje bezpieczeństwo, podczas gdy wszystko, czego potrzebowała, miała tuż obok siebie.

Czując w sobie jego delikatne, nieco leniwe ruchy, zapominała o bożym świecie. Przez kilka lat zdążyli poznać wszystkie swoje potrzeby i upodobania, idealnie zgrywając się ze sobą. O ile wcześniej jej motywy były wydawały się jej logiczne, o tyle teraz, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu całkowicie oddając Mattowi swoje ciało i duszę widziała, jak bardzo te tłumaczenia były głupie.

Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że od paru miesięcy zwyczajnie testowała, jak daleko mogła się posunąć, wiedząc, że brunet i tak pozostanie u jej boku. Był niczym stary, wierny kundel. Był przy niej, podczas gdy ona posuwała się coraz dalej i dalej. Wybaczył jej spontaniczne „przygody" z innymi kobietami, ratował jej tyłek, kiedy raz po raz pakowała się w tarapaty. Wiedziała jednak, że jeśli sprawa z Jericho wyjdzie na jaw, przeleje to czarę goryczy. Wówczas nie będzie już mogła liczyć na jego czułe „nie szkodzi".

Powoli docierało do niej, że zachowała się jak zwykła szmata. Nie „wyemancypowana, wolna kobieta". Po prostu szmata. Żadne z jej dotychczasowych poczynań nie miało wytłumaczenia. Matt był wszystkim, co miała. Phil po prostu był tym, kogo kochała... irracjonalnie nienawidzić. A Chris? Zwyczajnie pojawił się we właściwym miejscu i czasie.

Otworzyła oczy, czując opadającą na jej piersi głowę Korklana. Zsuwając ją coraz niżej, położył ją w końcu na jej brzuchu, starając się usłyszeć bicie serca ich dziecka. Składając na skórze kobiety czuły pocałunek, objął ją delikatnie dłońmi, po czym spojrzał na ukochaną, uśmiechając się do niej błogo. Patrząc na jego twarz, przeczesała palcami jego włosy.

- Jeśli mamy się tak godzić za każdym razem... Chyba będę kłócił się z Tobą częściej... - wymruczał zadowolony, podnosząc się do góry.

- Nawet się nie waż – zastrzegła. Myśl o kolejnej sprzeczce z Mattem przerażała ją. Każda następna mogła być przecież ostatnią. Napotkała zdziwione spojrzenie bruneta. - Kocham Cię... - szepnęła, składając na jego czole szybki pocałunek.

* * *

Patrząc kątem oka na siedzącego naprzeciwko niej mężczyznę, Amy pokiwała ze współczuciem głową, zauważając, jak bardzo jest przygnębiony. Stał się taki po rozmowie, którą odbył kilka godzin wcześniej. Z krótkiego streszczenia, które usłyszała, wywnioskowała, że Phil po prostu boi się, że związek, który właśnie rozpoczął, zakończy się, nim zdąży cokolwiek zrobić. Czuła się okropnie, widząc go w takim stanie. Do problemów zawodowych dołączyły także problemy osobiste. Nawet, gdyby chciała mu jakoś pomóc, nie wiedziała za bardzo, jak może to zrobić.

- Nie snuj czarnych scenariuszy... - poprosiła, pochylając się do przodu. Wyciągając dłoń, położyła ją delikatnie na kolanie bruneta. - Jestem pewna, że dziewczyna podejmie właściwą decyzję – dodała, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. - Zadzwoniła już? - zapytała, zauważając, że mężczyzna od kilku chwil patrzy w stronę swojej komórki.

- Nie – odparł, kręcąc przecząco głową. - Może ja powinienem? - spytał, spoglądając na Amy.

- Jeśli uważasz, że to właściwa rzecz... - przyznała kobieta.

Sięgając po telefon, Phil przez kilka sekund patrzył tępo w jego wyświetlacz. W końcu odłożył go obok, wzdychając z frustracją.

- Nie chciałbym, żeby pomyślała, że jestem nachalny... - mruknął pod nosem. - Zrobi, co będzie chciała.

- Wróciłem!

Słysząc wchodzącego do pokoju Kofiego, obydwoje odwrócili głowy w jego kierunku. Nie ruszając się z miejsc, czekali cierpliwie, aż Ghańczyk zamknie za sobą drzwi i wejdzie dalej.

- Co tak długo? - zapytał Phil, przymykając oczy i odchylając głowę do tyłu. - Już myśleliśmy, że się zgubiłeś po drodze – dodał, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- W pewnym sensie – usłyszeli odpowiedź mężczyzny, który wciąż nie pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. - Mam coś dla Ciebie.

- Wiem, Kofi. Kawę. Po to Cię tam wysłałem – odrzekł brunet, zirytowany lekko poczuciem humoru przyjaciela.

- Nie całkiem... - przyznał Kofi, wychylając się w końcu zza ściany. - Masz gościa.

Dokładnie sekundę później, zza tej samej ściany wyłoniła się drobna sylwetka młodej dziewczyny. Nieśmiało spoglądając na siedzącą na łóżku parę, zacisnęła usta, próbując zignorować obecność obcej kobiety. W końcu miała okazję ujrzeć Amy. Siedzącą w dodatku obok Phila i trzymającą dłoń na jego nodze.

Na widok brunetki, Phil wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Kiedy w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku, uśmiechnął się szeroko i wznosząc w górę barki, nabrał powietrza, po czym wykrzykując głośno jej imię, wstał z łóżka, podbiegł do niej i biorąc ją w ramiona, podniósł do góry.

- Skąd się tu...?! - zapytał, urywając zdanie w połowie. Był zbyt zaskoczony, by powiedzieć coś więcej. Stawiając Allison delikatnie na podłodze, spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

- Podjęłam decyzję, jak widać – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. Uścisk Phila uniemożliwiał jej swobodne oddychanie, dlatego starała się z niego wyswobodzić, uśmiechając się do bruneta nieśmiało.

- Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś? - pytał wciąż Phil. - Odebrałbym Cię z lotniska – dodał, wypuszczając ją w końcu z objęć.

- To chyba miała być niespodzianka, Punk...

Odrywając spojrzenie od twarzy mężczyzny, Allison przeniosła je na wstającą z łóżka Amy. Miała w sobie na tyle odwagi, by przerwać ich rozmowę; brunetka nie była z tego powodu zadowolona. Unosząc brew, wciąż wpatrywała się w zbliżającą się do nich kobietę.

- Amy, pozwól, że was sobie przedstawię – rzekł szybko Phillip, odsuwając się nieznacznie od dziewczyny, w zamian oplatając ramieniem jej talię.

- Nie musisz – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Amy. - To pewnie ta Allison, o której tyle mówiłeś – zwracając się do dziewczyny, mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo. - Właściwie przez cały czas – przyznała. - Miło Cię poznać – powiedziała, wyciągając swoją dłoń w stronę brunetki. - Amy.

Chwytając i ściskając zdecydowanie rękę kobiety, Allison starała się zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy. Nie potrafiła określić dlaczego, ale coś w zachowaniu przyjaciółki Phila ją niepokoiło. Przekrzywiając głowę na bok, zmierzyła ją uważnym wzrokiem.

- Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale cieszę się, że się pojawiłaś – wyznała Amy, śmiejąc się głośno. - Punk zaczynał tracić rozum. Najpierw sprawa z pasem, później Ty...

Zainteresowana tymi słowami, dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w stronę Phila. Wiedziała, że WWE chce pozbawić go mistrzostwa; opowiadał jej o tym kilka dni wcześniej. Nie przypuszczała jednak, że przejmie się tym tak bardzo.

- Tak, czy inaczej... - kilka sekund później do jej uszu ponownie dotarł głos kobiety. - Zostawię Was w spokoju – rzekła, robiąc krok do przodu i klepiąc bruneta w ramię. - Do zobaczenia, Phil. Miło było Cię poznać, Allison.

Odprowadzając ją spojrzeniem w kierunku drzwi, brunetka odetchnęła z nieskrywaną ulgą. Być może pomiędzy nią a Philem nie było już niczego poważnego, ale wciąż przecież mogli się przyjaźnić. I ponad wszystko; postać Amy zawstydzała ją odrobinę.

Kiedy tylko drzwi wyjściowe zatrzasnęły się, mężczyzna odsunął się od Allison i schylił się, łapiąc za rączkę jej bagażu. Rozglądając się w międzyczasie po pokoju, wzrok dziewczyny padł na duże okno, z którego roztaczał się perfekcyjny widok na oświetloną metropolię.

- Ja stąd nie wyjdę, nie ma mowy!

Podniesiony głos stojącego do tej pory cicho Kofiego zmusił ją do odwrócenia głowy za siebie i zerknięcia w odległy kąt pokoju.

- Przecież muszę gdzieś spać, prawda? - pieklił się, idąc szybko w kierunku swojego łóżka. Siadając na nim, demonstracyjnie oparł się o zagłówek, kładąc nogi na materacu.

- Chyba pójdę zapytać, czy są jeszcze wolne pokoje... - wtrąciła dziewczyna, zdając sobie sprawę, w jak niekomfortowej sytuacji musiał znaleźć się Ghańczyk. - Przepraszam, Kofi, nie pomyślałam o tym wcześniej... - dodała, uśmiechając się do niego przepraszająco.

- Nikt nie każe CI tego robić, Allison – odpowiedział łagodnie, czując na sobie pełne wściekłości spojrzenie Phila. - Możesz przecież tutaj zostać; Phil z przyjemnością przenocuje na tamtym fotelu – rzekł, posyłając mu radosny uśmiech. Doskonale wiedział, że taka sytuacja będzie kosztowała go sporo nerwów i wysiłku. - Prawda, mistrzu?

Patrząc na bruneta, Allison również się uśmiechnęła. W mgnieniu oka zrozumiała aluzję Kofiego. Nie miała nic przeciwko temu; lot i wcześniejszy egzamin zmęczyły ją do tego stopnia, że w tym momencie jedyne, czego pragnęła, to ciepły prysznic i miękka pościel. Wszelkie rozmowy ze swoim chłopakiem chciała odłożyć na następne dni.

- Jeśli Allie tego chce... - mruknął Phil, spoglądając na dziewczynę. Kiwając głową, zmrużyła oczy.

- Jestem padnięta. Chciałabym tylko gdzieś przenocować... - odparła.

Zgrzytając zębami, Phillip odstawił jej walizkę obok swojego łóżka i schylił się, by zabrać z niego swoje rzeczy. Kiedy już uporządkował materac, podniósł głowę i popatrzył na swoją dziewczynę.

- Jutro wylatujemy o 9:00 – uprzedził, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Pobudka o 5:00 – dodał, zwracając się do przyjaciela. - Dla Ciebie o 3:30 – syknął, wkładając w te słowa tyle jadu, ile tylko zdołał.

* * *

Zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi do szatni, Beth zatrzymała się, spoglądając na idącą przed nią kobietę. Odwracając się w jej kierunku, Joanne spoważniała odrobinę, widząc wyraz twarzy blondynki.

- Coś nie tak? - zapytała, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Nagła zmiana zachowania przyjaciółki zastanowiła ją.

- Zmieniłaś się, Jo – stwierdziła kobieta, unosząc w górę kąciki ust. - Jesteś inna, jakby... spokojniejsza. Ta ciąża wyciągnęła z Ciebie wszystko, co złe – powiedziała, wskazując głową w stronę brzucha rudowłosej. Uśmiechając się w odpowiedzi, Joanne pokiwała przecząco głową.

- Zdaje Ci się, Beth. Wciąż jestem taka sama – odparła cicho, odwracając wzrok.

- Czyżby? - odezwała się Elizabeth, przekrzywiając głowę. - Od dwóch tygodni nie odstępujesz Matta na krok, chociaż wcześniej ciężko było was spotkać razem. Boisz się, że Cię zdradzi, czy jak? - spytała z ironią.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, Joanne przymknęła na moment oczy. Słowa blondynki wywołały u niej kolejne wyrzuty sumienia. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie bardzo starała się wyrzucić z pamięci to, co wydarzyło się w pokoju Chrisa. Zdradziła Matta i nie potrafiła sobie tego wybaczyć. Chcąc mu jakoś wynagrodzić ostatnie trudne chwile, które były między nimi, miała nadzieję, że i ona z czasem o wszystkim zapomni. Niestety. Łatwiej było to powiedzieć, niż rzeczywiście zrobić.

- Nie mów, że się nie zmieniłaś, kiedy ja widzę coś zupełnie innego – usłyszała znów jej głos. Chrząkając cicho, szukała odpowiednich słów, którymi mogłaby przerwać jej tyradę.

- Nie śpieszyłaś się przypadkiem? - odrzekła, spoglądając na nią. Rozumiejąc aluzję przyjaciółki, Beth pokręciła z politowaniem głową, wzdychając jednocześnie.

- Pogadamy innym razem, kochana – ostrzegła, wznosząc w górę palec wskazujący. - Nie myśl, że Ci odpuszczę – dodała, cofając się.

- Tak, tak... - mruknęła Joanne, patrząc na odwracającą się plecami do niej blondynkę. - Powodzenia! - krzyknęła za nią, gdy ta już się oddaliła. Zwracając się w przeciwnym kierunku, ruszyła przed siebie, wracając do Matta.

Skręcając w korytarz prowadzący do jego szatni, minęła kilka zamkniętych drzwi, gdy w końcu któreś z kolei otworzyły się, kiedy obok nich przechodziła. Nie zwracając uwagi na to, kto przekracza próg, szła dalej, patrząc przed siebie. Wokół było pusto, a dźwięki dochodzące z głównej sali areny były znacznie przytłumione, szczególnie tu, w tyle budynku.

- Hej, Joanne! - usłyszała za swoimi plecami. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy!

Przystając w miejscu, odwróciła się do tyłu. Kilka kroków od niej, oparty ramieniem o ścianę obok otwartych drzwi, stał Chris. Posyłając jej jeden ze swoich szerokich, szelmowskich uśmiechów, wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Na sam jego widok kobieta poczuła się sto razy gorzej.

- Ile to już... dwa tygodnie? - spytał, marszcząc brwi. - Przepadłaś jak kamień w wodę...

- Nie mam teraz czasu, Chris – odparła szybko, unikając jego wzroku. Już miała ruszyć dalej, gdy jego głos ponownie ją zatrzymał.

- Odnoszę dziwne wrażenie, że mnie unikasz.

Podnosząc głowę i patrząc mu w oczy, zacisnęła usta. Faktem było, że w korytarzu znajdowali się sami, jednak nie oznaczało to, że mogli zacząć głośno dyskutować o tym, co między nimi zaszło.

- Dwa tygodnie... - powtórzył z przekonaniem. - Wyszłaś bez słowa. Nie napisałaś, nie zadzwoniłaś... Nieładnie tak, Joanne.

Rozglądając się szybko dookoła, kobieta jęknęła cicho, robiąc pierwszy krok w kierunku Chrisa. W końcu mijając go, weszła szybko do jego szatni i stanęła pośrodku niej, czekając, aż mężczyzna zrobi to samo. Niemal natychmiast zrozumiał o co jej chodziło.

- To nie jest rozmowa, którą powinniśmy odbywać w takim miejscu – powiedziała, wskazując w kierunku korytarza, kiedy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi. Krzyżując ręce na piersi, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

- Tutaj jesteśmy sami. Możesz mówić – rzekł, kiedy już obejrzał dokładnie wszystkie kąty, a następnie spojrzał na nią z góry.

- Nie spotkamy się więcej, Irvine. To był błąd – wyrzuciła z siebie po chwili ciszy. - Najlepiej będzie, jeśli obydwoje zapomnimy o tym, co się stało.

Wybuchając głośnym śmiechem, Chris oparł obydwie dłonie na swoich biodrach. Patrząc na Joanne z rozbawieniem, kiwał z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Nie mówisz poważnie, prawda? - zapytał, przysuwając się do niej.

- Śmiertelnie poważnie – syknęła, cofając się przed nim. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju.

Omijając go szerokim łukiem, podeszła do drzwi i położyła dłoń na klamce.

- Myślisz, że powiedziałaś te kilka słów i wszystko załatwiłaś? - usłyszała jego pytanie. - Sądzisz, że uda Ci się tak łatwo z tego wyplątać? - mówił podniesionym głosem. Postanawiając nie czekać ani chwili dłużej, nacisnęła klamkę i otworzyła drzwi, przekraczając próg. - To ja zdecyduję o tym, kiedy to się skończy! - dobiegł do niej krzyk mężczyzny, który został w środku.

Wybiegając na zewnątrz, przemierzyła kilka kroków, po czym zatrzymała się z bijącym szybko sercem. Opierając się plecami o ścianę, zamknęła oczy, oddychając szybko. Była przerażona.

Kilka minut zajęło jej uspokojenie oddechu i doprowadzenie pulsu do normy. Kiedy w końcu się jej to udało, ruszyła powoli w stronę szatni Matta. Rozmowa z Kanadyjczykiem nie należała do najłatwiejszych; miała jedynie nadzieję, że jego groźby pozostaną niespełnione.

* * *

Podnosząc głowę znad notatnika, wzrok Allison utkwił w leżącym na łóżku mężczyźnie. Trzymając w rękach duży, błyszczący pas mistrza WWE, oglądał go z zainteresowaniem. Każdy szczegół, który nie powinien umknąć jego oczom, był przez niego zauważony i dokładnie zapamiętany. Dziewczyna wiedziała, jak ważny był dla Phila tytuł i jak bardzo jego utrata ukłuła jego dumę. Wkrótce król zostanie zdetronizowany.

- Kiedy walka? - zapytała cicho, zakłócając panującą w pokoju ciszę.

Odsuwając pas na bok, spojrzał na młodą kobietę, wzdychając ciężko. Po chwili jego głowa opadła na poduszki, a wzrok skierowany został w stronę sufitu.

- Za tydzień – odpowiedział smętnym głosem.

Spuszczając nogi na podłogę, Allison wstała z fotela, odkładając na stolik trzymany w ręku notatnik. Podchodząc do łóżka i siadając na nim obok mężczyzny, patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem.

- Na pewno nie da się już nic zrobić? - odezwała się, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę. Kręcąc przecząco głową, zerknął na nią.

- Decyzja jest nieodwołalna. Za tydzień mistrzem będzie Chris...

Zrywając kontakt wzrokowy, dziewczyna spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Zastanawiając się chwilę nad tym, co ma powiedzieć, bawiła się swoimi palcami.

- Może to i lepiej? - zaczęła ostrożnie. Czując na sobie badawczy wzrok Phila, odwróciła się w jego stronę. - Lepsze to, niż gdyby mieli Cię zwolnić. Tak przynajmniej wciąż masz pracę.

- Ale jestem nikim! – fuknął brunet, podnosząc się gwałtownie. - Nie zrozumiesz tego, Allison. Pracowałem na ten tytuł długie miesiące, ba, nawet lata. A teraz? W ciągu jednej chwili go tracę - mówił, nie patrząc na nią. - Może rzeczywiście powinienem zrezygnować i zająć się czymś innym... - dodał ciszej, garbiąc się.

Milcząc, Allison siedziała twarzą w jego kierunku. Miał rację. Nie mogła tego zrozumieć, ale bardzo się starała. Jedyne, co mogła w tej chwili zrobić, to wspierać go z całych sił. I to właśnie przez cały czas starała się robić.

Wyciągając rękę do przodu, sięgnęła w stronę jego dłoni. Dotykając jej delikatnie, ostrożnie odwróciła ją i splotła palce z jego palcami. Czując, że mężczyzna odwzajemnia uścisk, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Odrobisz straty... - szepnęła pełnym optymizmu głosem. - Wierzę w Ciebie.

Odwracając głowę do tyłu, popatrzył na nią. Widząc to, poszerzyła jeszcze swój uśmiech.

- Dziękuję... - odpowiedział równie cicho. Wdzięczny, że może liczyć na nią w trudnych chwilach, uśmiechnął się blado, przenosząc wzrok na ich dłonie. Allison była wszystkim, co miał. Wciąż niezmiennie przy nim trwała i był jej za to wdzięczny.

* * *

**Z dedykacją dla Asi, która z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli stworzyła jeden z fragmentów do tego rozdziału. Zgadnijcie, który? :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Siedząc skulona na łóżku, Allison z przerażeniem w oczach patrzyła na stojącego przy drzwiach mężczyznę, który od kilku minut nie ruszał się z miejsca. Słabe światło, które oświetlało jego sylwetkę, dodawało mu groźnego charakteru. Wbijając wzrok w podłogę, zacisnął mocno usta, a jego dłonie zwinięte były w pięści. Z daleka widać było, że kipi ze złości.

Drgnęła, kiedy brunet niespodziewanie poruszył się. Wyciągając rękę w kierunku klamki, nacisnął ją, po czym uchylił powoli drzwi.

- Wynoś się...

Dwa ciche słowa sprawiły, że serce dziewczyny stanęło na moment. Wstrzymując oddech, otworzyła szeroko oczy, czując, że napływają do nich łzy.

- Słucham? - szepnęła, podnosząc się z łóżka.

- Powiedziałem „wynoś się" - powtórzył, cedząc słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby. - W tej chwili.

Trzęsąc się ze strachu, brunetka podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem i stanęła naprzeciwko niego, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na jego wściekłą twarz.

- Phil, o czym Ty mówisz? - zapytała drżącym z emocji głosem. - Dlaczego?

- NATYCHMIAST!

Otwierając szybko oczy i siadając gwałtownie na łóżku, Allison z całych sił starała się złapać oddech. Czując spływający po karku pot, przetarła dłońmi mokrą twarz, sapiąc ze zmęczenia. Przymykając powieki, podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i oparła na nich czoło. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe.

Kiedy podniosła głowę z powrotem i rozejrzała się po pokoju, panowała w nim zupełna ciemność. Blade światło, które widziała jeszcze kilka chwil temu gdzieś znikło, a ona znajdowała się w pokoju sama. Unosząc ze zdziwieniem brwi, westchnęła cicho, odkrywając się i wstając z łóżka.

- Phil? - zawołała, kierując się w stronę łazienki. Zapalając światło i sprawdzając pomieszczenie, wycofała się z powrotem do pokoju. Mężczyzna musiał wyjść, kiedy spała.

Włączyła nocną lampkę stojącą na szafce i usiadła na miękkim materacu, obejmując się rękami. Cienki t-shirt, który miała na sobie, nie chronił jej należycie przed chłodem. Wzdrygając się lekko, rozejrzała się dookoła, szukając czegoś cieplejszego. Kiedy nachyliła się nad swoją walizką, drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, wpuszczając do środka jasne światło z korytarza. Puszczając zamek torby, dziewczyna podniosła głowę i spojrzała w tamtym kierunku.

Wchodząc do środka, Phil natychmiast natknął się na nią. Chowając klucz do kieszeni spodni, popatrzył na brunetkę, marszcząc czoło.

- Dlaczego nie śpisz? - zapytał, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

- Zły sen... - odpowiedziała, wracając do rozsuwania suwaka. Wyciągając pierwszą z brzegu bluzę narzuciła ją na siebie, zamykając torbę i podnosząc się z ziemi. - A Ty? Co robisz o tej porze na nogach? Powinieneś spać, jutro ważny dzień – zauważyła, siadając z powrotem na łóżku.

- Nie mogłem zasnąć – wyznał mężczyzna, przecierając dłońmi zmęczoną twarz. - Wyszedłem się przejść i trochę pomyśleć...

Podchodząc do dziewczyny i siadając obok niej, skupił na niej swoją uwagę. Nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze. Zmierzwione włosy i podkrążone oczy wskazywały na to, że działo się z nią wcześniej coś złego.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał cicho. Kiwając głową, uśmiechnęła się blado.

- To tylko sen – uspokoiła go. Nie widziała potrzeby, żeby go zamartwiać; już dosyć miał swoich problemów.

- Opowiesz?

Przywołując w pamięci wściekły wyraz twarzy mężczyzny, wzdrygnęła się lekko. Przymykając powieki, pokręciła przecząco głową. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że sen nie miał nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością.

- Lepiej nie... - odparła. - Chcę wrócić spać – przyznała, przesuwając się na drugą stronę łóżka. Kiedy już leżała wygodnie, oparła głowę na łokciu, patrząc na siedzącego Phila. - Odpocznij – poprosiła, klepiąc wymownie miejsce obok.

Spełniając jej prośbę, położył się, otwierając ramiona i pozwalając dziewczynie przytulić się do jego boku. Przykrywając się, ułożyła się wygodnie, obejmując go w pasie. Leżeli w absolutnej ciszy przez dłuższy czas, rozkoszując się swoim towarzystwem. Obecność Allison miała korzystny wpływ na Phila; przy niej uspokajał się, radząc sobie ze swoimi niepokojami i agresją. Zupełnie, jakby zmieniała go w innego człowieka. To właśnie ona podtrzymywała go na duchu i powstrzymywała przed całkowitą rezygnacją przez ostatnie tygodnie. Skupiając się na jej równomiernym oddechu wiedział, że dość szybko usnęła. Przygarniając ją więc do siebie mocniej, podniósł głowę i dotknął ustami jej czoła. Kilka sekund później sięgnął w kierunku nocnej lampki i gasząc ją, znów otoczył się mrokiem nocy.

* * *

- Mogę się przysiąść?

Odrywając wzrok od ekranu telefonu, Allison podniosła głowę i spojrzała na stojącego obok niej mężczyznę. Uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie, wskazała krzesło naprzeciwko siebie.

- Jasne, Bryan. Siadaj.

Stawiając kubek na blacie, blondyn zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie stolika. Przyglądając się jej ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy, przekrzywił delikatnie głowę na bok.

- Źle wyglądasz... - stwierdził, wyciągając wnioski ze swoich obserwacji. Szukał dobrego tematu do rozmowy, a dzięki wyglądowi dziewczyny znalazł go dość szybko. - Wszystko w porządku?

Przytakując, odłożyła komórkę na stół, po czym podparła brodę na złączonych dłoniach. Przymykając oczy, powoli wdychała zapach stojącej nieopodal kawy.

- Niezbyt dobrze spałam... - mruknęła sennie. - Nie martw się.

- Jakieś problemy? - drążył Bryan. Otrzymując od niej odpowiedź twierdzącą, odebrał to jako zachętę do dalszego wypytywania. - Z Philem?

Unosząc powieki, Allison popatrzyła na niego półprzytomnym wzrokiem, zdziwiona jego bezpośredniością. Nie spodziewała się, że Danielson zapyta o to w ten sposób.

- Niezupełnie – odparła, podnosząc swój kubek i upijając łyk gorącego napoju. - Wolałabym o tym nie rozmawiać – ucięła, odstawiając naczynie z powrotem na stolik.

- Chętnie wysłucham – naciskał mężczyzna, przysuwając się bliżej.

- To ten przeklęty pas – westchnęła dziewczyna, przewracając oczami. - Phil ciągle nie może się pogodzić z tym, że mu go odbierają – powiedziała, po czym spuściła wzrok. Bawiąc się kubkiem, milczała przez kilka następnych sekund.

- Na pewno chodzi tylko o to? - odezwał się Bryan, starając się ściągnąć na siebie wzrok brunetki. Spojrzała na niego zdumiona, mrugając kilkakrotnie powiekami.

- A o co innego może chodzić? - zapytała.

- Może o Amy? - podsunął, patrząc prosto w jej oczy.

Wybuchając śmiechem, Allison odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, rozbawiona jego insynuacją. Temat Amy był zamknięty; zanim kobieta wyjechała, długo rozmawiały. Dała jej słowo, że między nią a Phillipem nie ma niczego prócz przyjaźni. Uwierzyła jej, bo niby dlaczego miałaby tego nie zrobić?

- Amy nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Jest tylko przyjaciółką Phila – zapewniła, patrząc z powrotem na Bryana.

- Jesteś tego pewna? - zapytał z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Starał się zasiać ziarno wątpliwości w umyśle pewnej siebie Allison.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Rozmawiałam z nią i zapewniła mnie, że się przyjaźnią – odparła. - Tylko – zaznaczyła.

- A czy sprecyzowała, o jaki rodzaj przyjaźni jej chodzi? - blondyn był nieugięty. Wciąż próbował przekonać ją do swoich racji. - Bo jest ich kilka...

- Co Ty chcesz mi powiedzieć? - opierając łokcie na blacie, pochyliła się w jego kierunku, wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Nie podobało się jej to, że Danielson był taki napastliwy. Rozmowa, którą prowadzili, zaczynała być dla niej niewygodna.

- Może powinnaś otworzyć w końcu oczy, Allison? - zasugerował. - Znam Phila dłużej, niż Ty i powiem Ci jedno: nie jest tak dobrym człowiekiem, za jakiego go uważasz.

- O czym Ty mówisz? - zdziwiła się, mrużąc powieki.

- Czy zbyt mało rzeczy wydarzyło się w ostatnim czasie? - mówił dalej. - Najpierw uciekłaś z jego pokoju w środku nocy, później uderzył ciężarną kobietę, a teraz umawia się ze swoją byłą za Twoimi plecami. To za mało dla Ciebie? - zapytał podniesionym głosem. - Co jeszcze musi się stać, żebyś w końcu zrozumiała, że to nie jest odpowiedni mężczyzna dla Ciebie?

Zbierając się na odwagę, dziewczyna nabrała powietrza, patrząc na Bryana wściekłym wzrokiem. Nie znosiła, kiedy ktoś wtrącał się w jej życie, a w dodatku robił to w tak nachalny sposób. Bzdury, którymi ją karmił, były ponad jej siły.

- Żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest prawdą – powiedziała cicho, starając się zachować równowagę. - Znowu coś sobie ubzdurałeś, Bryan. Nie dam się naciągnąć na Twoje sztuczki; zbyt wiele razy próbowano mi wcisnąć te same kłamstwa... - kontynuowała ostrzejszym tonem.

- Nie oceniasz trzeźwo sytuacji... - wtrącił blondyn, próbując bronić swojego stanowiska.

- To Ty nie patrzysz na to trzeźwo – przerwała mu, podnosząc się z krzesła. - Straciłam ochotę na rozmowę... - kiedy zabierała swój kubek i telefon, patrzył na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam, Allison... - mruknął, starając się ją zatrzymać. Nie reagując na jego słowa, odeszła kawałek od stolika.

- Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz chciał porozmawiać, upewnij się, że nie będziesz nawiązywał do mojego związku z Philem – syknęła, rzucając mu pełne oburzenia spojrzenie. Następnie odwróciła się na pięcie i w pośpiechu wyszła z kawiarni.

* * *

Skręcając w lewo, Joanne opuściła główny korytarz, zostawiając za sobą głośny tłum ludzi. Większość zawodników już jakiś czas wcześniej opuściła arenę, pozostawiając zachodnie skrzydło budynku niemal całkowicie puste. Zbliżała się walka wieczoru, dlatego kobieta miała nadzieję, że zdąży porozmawiać z mężczyzną, zanim ten wyjdzie do ringu.

_„Wciąż mamy niedokończone interesy. Jeżeli nie chcesz, by Matt o nich wiedział, lepiej się ze mną spotkaj."_

Wiadomość odebrała kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej. Będąc pewną, że jej chłopak będzie zajęty, wyszła z jego szatni, decydując się na to spotkanie. Miała nadzieję, że Irvine w końcu poszedł po rozum do głowy i zdecydował się na zakończenie tej całej farsy. Powinno mu na tym zależeć równie mocno, jak jej; miał przecież żonę i dzieci.

Dość szybko odnajdując odpowiednie drzwi stanęła przed nimi. Rozglądając się uprzednio dookoła, podniosła rękę i zapukała głośno. Minęło kilka sekund, nim usłyszała jakiekolwiek dźwięki dochodzące ze środka.

Otworzył jej już kompletnie przygotowany do walki. Ogarniając jego półnagie ciało wzrokiem, szybko przywołała swoje myśli do porządku. Była tu po to, by się z nim rozmówić, nic więcej.

- Więc jednak przyszłaś...

Jego głos sprawił, że przez jej plecy przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Błyskając w jej kierunku zębami, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Uchylając drzwi, zaprosił ją do środka.

- Nie spodziewałem się Ciebie tak szybko – mówił, patrząc jak mija go w progu i wchodzi szybkim krokiem do szatni. Odwracając się twarzą do niego, stanęła pośrodku pomieszczenia.

- Czego chcesz? - warknęła.

- Jak już wspomniałem, mamy niedokończone interesy – odparł, kiwając głową. Wciąż się śmiejąc, stanął bliżej kobiety. - Chyba wypadałoby o nich chociaż porozmawiać, prawda?

- Wydaje mi się, że ostatnio postawiłam sprawę jasno – rzekła rudowłosa, krzyżując ręce i mrużąc podejrzliwie powieki. - Nie będziemy się więcej spotykać. Czegoś nie zrozumiałeś?

- Zrozumiałem wszystko doskonale, Joanne. Problem w tym, że nie zgadzam się z tym, co powiedziałaś – wyjaśnił, wciąż się uśmiechając. Wypuszczając głośno powietrze, dziewczyna spojrzała w sufit.

- To już Twój problem. Ja skończyłam – powiedziała, opuszczając ręce i ruszając przed siebie z zamiarem opuszczenia szatni. Gdy mijała stojącego naprzeciwko niej mężczyznę, zatrzymała ją jego dłoń, która niespodziewanie złapała jej przedramię.

- To chyba raczej Ty mnie nie zrozumiałaś, skarbie – odrzekł, kiedy odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Obserwując, jak uśmiech powoli znika z jego twarzy, zauważyła, że oczy mężczyzny przybierają złowieszczy wyraz. - Powiedziałem, że to ja zdecyduję o tym, kiedy to się skończy... - przypomniał jej. Wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku, cofnęła się. - Ciekawe, jak zareaguje Matt, kiedy dowie się, że jesteś zwykłą dziwką?

Nim zdążyło do niej dotrzeć, co robi, podniosła dłoń i wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków, złapała za klamkę i otwierając szeroko drzwi, wybiegła na zewnątrz. Wciąż pusty korytarz był dla niej wybawieniem. Zadowolona, że na nikogo się nie natknęła, ruszyła przed siebie. Nie oglądając się za siebie, mijała kolejne drzwi.

Przeszkodziła jej dopiero ręka, która owijając się wokół jej ramienia, szarpnęła ją do tyłu, uniemożliwiając dalsze ruchy. W następnej sekundzie stała przyparta do ściany, a tuż przed nią pojawiła się wściekła twarz mężczyzny.

- Właśnie popełniłaś największy błąd w swoim życiu – warknął, pochylając się nad nią. Otwierając drugą ręką znajdujące się obok drzwi, siłą wepchnął ją do pustej, ciemnej szatni.

- Co Ty do jasnej cholery robisz, Chris?! - pisnęła cicho, kiedy zapalił światło i przekręcił zamek. Przerażona patrzyła na to, jak zbliża się do niej, unosząc w górę kąciki ust. Cofając się przed nim, trafiła w końcu na ścianę, tracąc tym samym możliwość dalszej ucieczki. - Odbiło Ci zupełnie? - zapytała, kiedy znalazł się na tyle blisko, że mogła poczuć ciepło bijące od jego skóry.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłem... - mruknął, podnosząc w górę rękę i przykładając ją do policzka dziewczyny. Odtrącając ją natychmiast, poczuła mocny uścisk na nadgarstkach, a następnie została mocniej przyparta do ściany. - Nawet o tym nie myśl – ostrzegł ją, słysząc, że nabiera powietrza do płuc. Podejrzewał, że będzie chciała zacząć krzyczeć, dlatego w porę zareagował. - Nie rób nic, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby Twój Matt o wszystkim się dowiedział...

Wciąż się szarpiąc, Joanne za wszelką cenę starała się uniknąć dalszego kontaktu z mężczyzną. Niestety, pomimo jej usilnych prób, usta mężczyzny naparły na nią, nie pozostawiając jej żadnego pola manewru. W tamtym momencie była kompletnie bezsilna i całkowicie zdana na to, co robił z nią Kanadyjczyk.

- Chris proszę... - jęknęła wprost w jego wargi, kiedy nadal ją atakował. Pozostając głuchym na jej prośby, nie rozluźnił uścisku. Całując ją, nawet nie próbował już walczyć z jej oporem. Miał zamiar wziąć to, co mu się należało. Puszczając jedną z jej rąk, przeniósł dłoń na jej talię, sunąc w dół jej ciała. Wykorzystując okazję, dziewczyna sięgnęła w kierunku klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, próbując odsunąć go od siebie. - Oszalałeś?! - krzyknęła, gdy jedna z jego rąk znalazła się pod jej bluzką. Zwijając dłonie w pięści, uderzyła nimi mocno w pierś mężczyzny, uwalniając się w końcu.

Biegiem rzucając się w stronę zamkniętych drzwi miała nadzieję, że uda się jej szybko wydostać z pomieszczenia. Nim jednak zdążyła dotknąć choćby klamki, została odciągnięta na bok i pchnięta na ścianę obok. Kiedy tuż przed nią pojawiła się wściekła twarz mężczyzny, przymknęła szybko oczy.

- Spójrz na mnie, Joanne – mruknął, opierając dłonie o zimny beton na wysokości głowy kobiety. - Wyjdziesz stąd, a ja swoje kroki skieruję wprost do szatni Korklana. Dawno z nim nie rozmawiałem, a myślę, że mam o czym – mówił, przysuwając jedną rękę do jej twarzy. - Powiedziałem spójrz! - powtórzył ostrym tonem.

Uchylając powieki, rudowłosa popatrzyła ze strachem na blondyna. Drżąc za sprawą jego dotyku, oddychała szybko i nierównomiernie.

- Nie chcesz, żeby Matt wiedział, prawda? - usłyszała jego pytanie. Przytakując ruchem głowy, wstrzymała oddech, kiedy dłoń Chrisa zsunęła się w dół, zatrzymując się w okolicy jej brzucha. - Więc rób, co Ci powiem... - przysuwając głowę do jej ucha, szepnął do niej, rozpinając jednocześnie guzik w jej spodniach.

Sparaliżowana strachem, Joanne wciąż stała w miejscu. W obawie przed złością Kanadyjczyka nie śmiała się w ogóle ruszyć. Bała się, że jeżeli zbytnio go zdenerwuje, on zniszczy jej życie, donosząc Mattowi o jej kłamstwach. Nie miała wyjścia. Choć bardzo tego nie chciała i z całych sił usiłowała do tego nie dopuścić, musiała poddać się jego woli.

* * *

Przechadzał się korytarzem, uspokajając myśli. Miał w głowie zbyt wiele, by móc skupić się tylko na jednej z nich. Przed chwilą skrzywdził kobietę, która wcześniej skrzywdziła jego. Nie czuł satysfakcji, a jedynie narastającą świadomość tego, co on właściwie zrobił. Bez wątpienia było to złe, o ile nie najgorsze, z głupich poczynań z jego życiorysu.

Z drugiej strony, za chwilę miał dać z siebie wszystko, kolejny raz wygrywając jeden z większych pasów w federacji. Dawno nie miał w ręku pasa, toteż presja, jaką na siebie nakładał była jeszcze większa. Perspektywa kolizji najgorszego ze wspomnień z jednym z najlepszych (jednego dnia!) była raczej mało budująca. Mimo to, starał się zwrócić uwagę tylko i wyłącznie na nadchodzącą walkę.

Zamykając oczy, oparł się o szafkę, oddychając głęboko.

* * *

Obejmując dziewczynę w pasie, Phil przyciągnął ją do siebie, całując delikatnie w usta. Uśmiechając się leniwie, odwzajemniła pocałunek, po czym przytuliła się do niego

- Chciałbym, żeby ten wieczór się już skończył... - mruknął, opierając brodę o czubek jej głowy. - Chciałbym wrócić już do hotelu i nie wychodzić z pokoju przez kilka kolejnych godzin...

- Myślę, że jest to do załatwienia – odparła brunetka, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, a później zobaczymy, co da się zrobić.

Odwracając twarz i spoglądając na niego, posłała mu pełne współczucia spojrzenie. Podnosząc dłoń i przeczesując nią krótkie włosy mężczyzny, westchnęła cicho.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - zapytała cicho.

- Widziałaś może gdzieś Chrisa? - odparł Phil. - Próbuję dodzwonić się do niego od kilkunastu minut, ale wciąż nie odbiera. Zaraz wychodzimy, a nie omówiłem z nim jeszcze kilku ważnych rzeczy..

- Postaram się go znaleźć – powiedziała dziewczyna, odsuwając się do tyłu.

- Naprawdę mogłabyś? - zdziwił się brunet. Kiwając głową, Allison skierowała swoje kroki w kierunku drzwi. - W porządku. Jeśli go złapiesz, przekaż mu, że czekam przed kurtyną. Nie mamy więcej czasu.

Wychodząc z pomieszczenia, rozeszli się w przeciwnych kierunkach. Zaczepiając kilka napotkanych osób, młoda kobieta kierowała się zgodnie z ich wskazówkami w stronę szatni Kanadyjczyka. Musiała jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Chrisa.

Skręcając w korytarz, który wskazał jej jeden z mężczyzn, obejrzała się za siebie. Większość ludzi już szykowała się do powrotu do hotelu; ona pomimo zmęczenia, wciąż towarzyszyła Philowi. Przed nim ważny wieczór i jej zadaniem było go wspierać.

Rozglądając się wokół, szła powoli przed siebie. Zatrzymując na chwilę wzrok na każdych drzwiach, szukała odpowiedniego pokoju. Niemal wszystkie były zamknięte, co tylko potęgowało frustrację dziewczyny. Czas uciekał, a Chrisa wciąż nigdzie nie było...

W pewnym momencie do jej uszu dobiegł dziwny dźwięk. Zatrzymując się, odwróciła głowę. Nikt za nią nie szedł; dlaczego więc miała wrażenie, że to, co właśnie usłyszała, działo się tuż za jej plecami?

Nadsłuchując uważnie, przysunęła się bliżej ściany. Odgłosy stały się wyraźniejsze, ale wciąż były przytłumione. Marszcząc czoło, stanęła pośrodku korytarza, patrząc przed siebie. W tej samej chwili jej wzrok padł na uchylone lekko drzwi. Niemal natychmiast zrozumiała, że to właśnie stamtąd dobiega hałas.

Podchodząc bliżej i otwierając szerzej drzwi, zajrzała do środka. Wewnątrz pokoju paliło się wątłe światło. Przełykając ślinę, skrzywiła się lekko. Miała złe przeczucia.

- Halo? - odezwała się cicho, wołając w głąb szatni. - Jest tutaj ktoś?

Dźwięki ustały. Mrużąc powieki, Allison zrobiła kolejny krok, przekraczając tym samym próg. Wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia, rozejrzała się po nim dokładniej. Kiedy tylko jej wzrok padł na jeden z kątów pokoju, podniosła w górę dłoń, zakrywając nią usta.

- O mój boże...!

* * *

- Dwie minuty, Jericho. - usłyszał za sobą głos Phila, przesiąknięty sztuczną uprzejmością. Kiwnął głową, przyjmując wiadomość w poważanie. Wszystko było ustalone co do najprostszej akcji. 28 minut. Tyle dzieliło go od zostania nowym mistrzem. Zerknął na stojącego przed kurtyną Brooksa. Od dobrego tygodnia był nie do poznania. Cichy, przybity osobnik w niczym nie przypominał pewnego siebie, aroganckiego CM Punka. Domyślał się, jak wiele znaczył dla niego niemalże rok z pasem mistrzowskim, zdobytym na zeszłorocznym Survivor Series. Tego dnia, na Survivor Series 2012, miał go utracić. Niecałe 28 godzin dzieliło go od przekroczenia magicznej liczby 365. Fakt ten dodatkowo irytował szatyna.

"Look in my eyes, what do you see? The cult of personality..."

Łatwo wpadający w ucho szlagier wypełnił arenę. Wytatuowany mężczyzna zamknął oczy, po czym zniknął za ciemnym materiałem.

* * *

Pod ścianą, zalana łzami i okryta jedynie strzępkami ubrań, siedziała skulona Joanne. Rozczochrane włosy opadały na schowaną w dłoniach twarz, a ramiona drżały, wstrząsane silnymi spazmami. Wyglądała jak wrak człowieka.

- Nic Ci nie jest? - spytała brunetka, podchodząc do niej szybkim krokiem. Kucając tuż obok, wyciągnęła rękę w jej kierunku, po czym dotknęła delikatnie jej kolana.

Podnosząc głowę, kobieta spojrzała na Allison spuchniętymi od płaczu oczami. Odgarniając z twarzy włosy, bezskutecznie starała się powstrzymać łzy. To, co przeżyła, było dla niej za dużym ciosem.

- Potrzebujesz lekarza? - spytała po raz kolejny Allison. - Może zawołać Matta? - dodała, zaglądając w jej twarz.

- Zamknij drzwi... - usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

Podnosząc się z ziemi, dziewczyna spełniła jej prośbę i wróciła natychmiast do rudowłosej. Zawieszając nad nią ręce, zawahała się chwilę, myśląc nad swoim kolejnym ruchem.

- Chyba jednak potrzebujesz lekarza... - stwierdziła, patrząc na sińce na jej nadgarstkach. - Kto Ci to zrobił? - zapytała szeptem.

* * *

Minuty mijały, a każdy z nich był coraz bardziej zmęczony. Każda z akcji powoli zbliżała ich do końca, choć wciąż byli raczej dalej, niż bliżej. Brunet odgarnął włosy z twarzy i zerknął przed siebie. Kanadyjczyk wspinał się na narożnik.

- Czas? - mruknął do mężczyzny w pasiastej koszuli.

- 15 minut. - odparł młody szatyn. W federacji był od niedawna, a już brał udział w największych, najważniejszych walkach. Czy to nie zabawne, jak niewiele wystarczyło, by znaleźć się na topie? Poparcie szefa, nic więcej.

- Dzięki, Brad. - szepnął, zasłaniając twarz. Widział, że Chris czeka na jego ruch. I tak zbierał się do tego wolniej, niż powinien. Chwiejąc się, podniósł się i przeczołgał do naroża, niepewnie uderzając zaciśniętą dłonią w brzuch przeciwnika. Nie tak miało wyjść.

- Superplex. - przypomniał blondyn. Łatwo było mu mówić, nie on właśnie uderzył czołem w niechronioną stal. Złapał liny, próbując utrzymać równowagę. Wymierzył kolejne słabe uderzenie, tym razem atakując czoło. Chwiejnie wszedł na drugą linę, obejmując Y2Ja w pasie. Ten odbił się od narożnika, z impetem padając na rozłożony wcześniej stół. Ten rozpadł się, zostawiając pojedyncze drzazgi w skórze mężczyzn.

- Nie dam rady.. Muszę odpocząć.. - szepnął brunet, ocierając pot z czoła.

- Anakonda. - odparł Irvine bez większego zastanowienia. Ponad 20 lat w biznesie nauczyło go podejmować szybkie, spontaniczne decyzje. Kiwnąwszy głową, Brooks przeczołgał się do niego i nieporadnie oplótł jego szyję ramionami.

* * *

Obejmując się rękoma, Joanne zacisnęła usta, tłumiąc w sobie kolejny wybuch płaczu. Trzęsąc się z zimna, starała się zasłonić fragmenty nagiego ciała, które prześwitywało przez podarte ubranie i przysunęła się bliżej ściany. Widząc to, Allison zdjęła swój sweter i podała go szybko dziewczynie.

- Joanne, nie możesz tu siedzieć sama, bez żadnej pomocy... - zaczęła cicho. Widząc, że rudowłosa nie reaguje na żaden z jej gestów, narzuciła ubranie na jej ramiona, wzdychając jednocześnie. - Pójdę po Matta... - mruknęła, samodzielnie podejmując decyzję. Prostując się, zamierzała już odejść w stronę wyjścia, gdy nagle dłoń drugiej kobiety zacisnęła się wokół jej ręki. Spoglądając na nią, zatrzymała się natychmiast; sekundę później przeniosła wzrok na twarz Joanne.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie tu...

Poruszona jej błagalnym szeptem, uśmiechnęła się do niej przyjaźnie, starając się ukryć tym samym swoje zdziwienie i zakłopotanie. Pomagała największemu wrogowi Phila; była pewna, że on nie byłby z tego zadowolony.

Nie chciała jednak zostawić Joanne w takiej sytuacji. Dziewczyna potrzebowała pomocy i fachowej opieki. W dodatku jedno było pewne – nie mogła zostać w budynku ani chwili dłużej. Odnalezienie Chrisa zeszło tym samym na dalszy plan.

- Zadzwonię po taksówkę i odwiozę Cię do hotelu – powiedziała, sięgając do kieszeni. - Możesz wstać?

Wyciągając rękę w kierunku Joanne, pomogła jej się podnieść. Spoglądając na jej poobijane ciało, przygryzła lekko wargę. Zastanawiała się, kto mógłby aż tak skrzywdzić kobietę. Na samą myśl o tym, wzdrygnęła się.

- Zabiorę tylko swoje rzeczy z szatni Phila – odezwała się, gdy otwierała drzwi przed rudowłosą. - To nie potrwa długo – zapewniła ją, czekając, aż wyjdzie ona z pomieszczenia.

* * *

Wskazówki na tarczy zegarka spoczywającego na przegubie Brada Maddoxa szybko wybijały kolejne sekundy. Każda z nich niebezpiecznie zbliżała ich do końca zarówno starcia, jak i gali. Kucając na niewielkiej poduszeczce łączącej go liny, rozejrzał się po twarzach ludzi zgromadzonych w Allstate Arenie. Sporo z nich znał, chociażby z widzenia. Siedzący w pierwszym rzędzie Scott uśmiechnął się do niego, choć jemu wcale nie było do śmiechu. Oni nie wiedzieli. Siedzieli tam i skandowali jego imię w słodkiej nieświadomości, że zapłacili, by zobaczyć jego upadek. Powoli wstał, rozkładając szeroko ręce. Zachwiał się, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc elastyczny sznurek, broniąc się przed upokarzającym upadkiem.

"No, to byś pokazał klasę" - skarcił się w myślach. Ponownie podszedł do próby czystego wykonania akcji. Tym razem udało się uniknąć gafy. Zginając rękę, wyskoczył. Zacisnął oczy, doskonale wiedząc, co go właśnie czeka. Jęknął głośno, wchodząc w kontakt z kolanami Jericho.

- What a Codebreaker! Jericho strikes again! - słyszał zachrypnięty głos Jima Rossa. Coś było nie tak. Ciche chrupnięcie, zagłuszone przez energiczne reakcje rodzinnej publiczności zaniepokoiło go równie mocno, co przeszywający ból.

- Kurwa mać... - zaklął, obejmując dłońmi twarz. Czując, jak te robią się coraz wilgotniejsze pod wpływem krwi płynącej z nozdrzy, nie myślał już o tym, by prawidłowo ułożyć ciało pod kolejną dźwignię.

- 45 sekund. - poinformował Maddox, uświadamiając im nieuchronny koniec walki.

Pojękiwał cicho, czując ramiona Chrisa obejmujące jego łydki. Zaciskając oczy, powoli przekręcił się na brzuch, pozwalając mu na zapięcie osławionego Liontamera. 16 tysięcy ludzi w jednej chwili zamilkło, patrząc jak ich ukochany mistrz w mechanicznym odruchu klepie w matę, zostawiając na niej krwawe ślady.

"Break the walls down!"

Głośna muzyka wypełniła arenę, nie dopuszczając do siebie buczenia szesnastu tysięcy gardeł. Blondyn puścił uchwyt, pozwalając sędziemu na uniesienie jego ręki. Wziął do ręki złoty pas, po czym wzniósł go ku górze, spoglądając jednocześnie na pobitego, zranionego na duszy i ciele Punka. Ten właśnie kulił się, drżąc w konwulsjach, próbując nie dopuścić, by lekka kolacja opuściła żołądek przed telewizyjnymi kamerami.

Zwycięstwo w jednej chwili przestało go cieszyć.

* * *

Szły w milczeniu. Allison co kilka sekund oglądała się za siebie, chcąc mieć rudowłosą na oku. Kroczyła za nią powoli ze spuszczoną głową, patrząc pod nogi. Zwalniając kroku, brunetka zrównała się z nią, patrząc na nią ze współczuciem. Nie chciała robić niczego, co mogłoby pogłębić jej smutek.

W ciągu zaledwie kilku minut opuściły budynek. Zostawiając Philowi krótką wiadomość, Allison wiedziała, że później będzie musiała mu wszystko wyjaśnić. I podejrzewała, że trudno jej będzie uzyskać jego aprobatę.


	29. Chapter 29

- Jest złamany.

Oglądając opuchnięty nos Phila, lekarz bez mrugnięcia okiem postawił diagnozę. Dotykając lekko skóry, przyłożył do niej delikatnie woreczek z lodem. Krzywiąc się pod wpływem zimnego dotyku, mężczyzna skrzywił się.

- Co Ty nie powiesz... - syknął, odsuwając gwałtownie głowę.

- Muszę to opatrzyć – rzekł drugi z mężczyzn, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na protesty bruneta. - Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, Brooks – upomniał go, przysuwając zimne zawiniątko bliżej skóry.

Od kilkunastu minut siedział w gabinecie lekarskim, poddając się wszelkiego rodzaju zabiegom, które wykonywał przy nim medyk. Walcząc z bólem, jaki prawie rozsadzał jego głowę i czując, że jego cierpliwość powoli zaczyna się kończyć, z niepokojem i rozdrażnieniem spoglądał na zamknięte drzwi do pomieszczenia. Był zdziwiony, że Allison jeszcze nie przyszła. Spodziewał się, że po tym, co widziała na zapleczu podczas walki, natychmiast przybiegnie sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

- Następnym razem bardziej uważaj – mruknął mężczyzna, cofając głowę i przyglądając się kontuzji. - Które to już złamanie?

Licząc w myślach, Phil zamilkł na kilka chwil. Usiłując przypomnieć sobie wszystkie wcześniejsze złamania, których doświadczył w przeszłości, uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przewracając oczami. W tym samym momencie jęknął głośno, zaskoczony nagłym bólem, który wywołały ruchy mięśni jego twarzy. Śmiejąc się, lekarz pokiwał głową.

Ciszę w pomieszczeniu przerwało głośne pukanie, po którym drzwi uchyliły się lekko. Obydwaj mężczyźni odwrócili swoje twarze, spoglądając w tamtym kierunku. Teraz Phil był już pewien, że to Allison.

- Słyszałem, że się połamałeś. Żyjesz?

Wchodząc do środka, Kofi uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc swojego przyjaciela z białym opatrunkiem przy nosie.

- To nie jest śmieszne, Kofi... - mruknął Phil, przymykając oczy. Nie ukrywając swojego rozczarowania, skrzywił się dodatkowo. - Mógłbyś zawołać Allison? - wysapał ciężko.

Zatrzymując się w połowie drogi, Ghańczyk zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na przyjaciela.

- Już wyszła – oznajmił cicho, zdziwiony prośbą bruneta. Podnosząc powieki, Phil spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Jak to „wyszła"? - zapytał. - Kiedy? Dokąd?

- Myślałem, że wiesz... - odparł Kofi powoli. - Kilkanaście minut temu wyszła z budynku. Razem z Joanne.

- Razem Z KIM?! - Phillip zerwał się z miejsca, odkładając na bok trzymany w ręce okład. W ciągu sekundy zapomniał o bólu, jaki przeszywał jego głowę. Wiadomość o tym, że Allison znajdowała się teraz sama w towarzystwie Joanne znacznie podniosła mu ciśnienie. - Żartujesz, prawda?

- Złapałem ją przy wyjściu. Prosiła, żeby Ci przekazać, że już wychodzi... - odpowiedział Kofi, uważnie obserwując reakcję przyjaciela. - Phil?

- Zabiję ją... - warknął mężczyzna, zabierając z krzesła swoją bluzę. Ignorując protesty lekarza, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

- Allison? - zdziwił się Ghańczyk, podążając szybko za brunetem. Uchylając się na bok, w ostatniej chwili uniknął uderzenia ciężkimi drzwiami, które z impetem otworzył Brooks.

- Nie! Tę rudą małpę! - fuknął Phil, wychodząc na korytarz. - Zabroniłem się jej zbliżać do Allie; nie wiem, co wymyśliła tym razem. Nie mówiła, dokąd idą?

- Miała odprowadzić Joanne, więc pewnie do jej pokoju...

Nie zatrzymując się, Phil szedł w kierunku wyjścia. Słysząc idącego za nim Kofiego, miał w głowie tylko jeden cel – odnaleźć pokój Joanne, zanim stanie się coś złego.

- Znajdź Korklana i zapytaj, w którym pokoju się zatrzymał – poprosił stanowczym tonem. - Wyślij mi potem jego numer. Ja wychodzę.

Zaskoczony Kofi przytaknął tylko, nie odzywając się słowem. Wiedział, że Phil jest wściekły; nie chciał denerwować go jeszcze bardziej swoimi pytaniami.

* * *

- Dobrze się czujesz? - Allison stanęła w progu pokoju, patrząc na siedzącą na łóżku Joanne. Podciągając kolana pod brodę, skuliła się jeszcze bardziej, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. - Potrzebujesz czegoś? - dodała kobieta po kilku chwilach milczenia.

Kręcąc przecząco głową, rudowłosa przełknęła ślinę. Wciąż nie mogła dojść do siebie po tym, co stało się kilka godzin wcześniej. Była wdzięczna Allison, że ta odprowadziła ją do pokoju i została z nią, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowała. Poza tym, była jedyną osobą, której mogła teraz zaufać.

- Może przynieść Ci coś do picia? - zaoferowała brunetka, podchodząc bliżej łóżka. Siadając na nim, nie spuściła wzroku z Joanne. Widok załamanej kobiety okropnie ją zasmucał i niepokoił. - Chcesz zostać sama?

Rudowłosa natychmiast popatrzyła na nią z paniką w oczach. Zaprzeczając, zaczęła oddychać coraz szybciej. Nie chciała zostać sama w pustym pokoju. Ponadto w każdej chwili mógł wrócić Matt. Nie czuła się jeszcze gotowa, by móc stawić mu czoła.

- Nie wychodź... - poprosiła szeptem, obejmując kolana rękoma. - Proszę...

Uśmiechając się do niej łagodnie, Allison podniosła dłoń i dotknęła nią przedramienia Joanne. Gładząc delikatnie jej skórę, chciała choć trochę ją uspokoić.

- Nigdzie nie pójdę – zapewniła ją cicho. - Poczekam tu z Tobą, aż wróci Matt.

Na dźwięk jego imienia rudowłosa skrzywiła się, odwracając wzrok w drugą stronę. Kochała Matta i pragnęła jego obecności, ale sama myśl o jego pytaniach i dociekaniach, a także przesadnej trosce o nią sprawiała, że czuła się podle. To wszystko było jej winą. Gdyby nie uwiodła wcześniej Chrisa, nie stałoby się to, co się stało.

Gwałtowny łomot do drzwi pokoju przerwał ciszę, jaka panowała wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Obydwie kobiety zerknęły w tamtym kierunku, nadsłuchując krzyków dobiegających z korytarza.

- Joanne! Wiem, że tam jesteś! Otwieraj drzwi!

Zabierając rękę z przedramienia Joanne, Allison spojrzała na jej wystraszoną twarz. Nie pomyślała wcześniej o tym, że mężczyzna przyjdzie do pokoju Matta by jej szukać.

- Allison?! Wszystko w porządku?!

- Phil... - szepnęła zdziwiona kobieta, wymieniając spojrzenia z rudowłosą. - Przepraszam, Joanne. Nie miałam pojęcia, że zechce tu przyjść... - dodała, wstając z łóżka. - Załatwię to i zaraz do Ciebie wracam – zapewniła ją, odchodząc w stronę przedpokoju.

Podchodząc do drzwi, nacisnęła klamkę i otworzyła je, stając tym samym twarzą w twarz z rozwścieczonym brunetem. Unosząc pytająco brwi, popatrzył z góry na dziewczynę.

- Co Ty wyprawiasz? - zapytał, nie zniżając tonu swojego głosu. Wciąż kipiąc ze złości, zrobił krok do przodu i pochylił się nad Allison. - Co tutaj robisz?!

Uciszając go gestem dłoni, obejrzała się za siebie. Wcale nie była zdziwiona ciszą, jaka dobiegała z głębi pokoju.

- Uspokój się, Phil. Później wszystko Ci wyjaśnię... - odparła szeptem, dotykając ręką jego torsu, wypychając go tym samym na korytarz.

- Wyjaśnij mi to teraz – zażądał mężczyzna, wyciągając szyję i zaglądając do pomieszczenia. - Gdzie ona jest? - rzekł, szukając drugiej kobiety.

- Daj spokój, proszę Cię... - powiedziała łagodnie, wciąż starając się powstrzymać szalejącego Phila. - Niedługo wrócę i opowiem Ci o wszystkim.

Przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na brunetkę, Phil zacisnął usta, analizując wyraz jej twarzy. Wydawała się być mocno czymś zmartwiona. Nie wyglądało to dla niego zbyt dobrze. Poza tym wciąż nie wiedział, dlaczego wróciła do hotelu w towarzystwie Joanne.

- Chcę wiedzieć teraz – powtórzył nieco ciszej, ale ze znacznie większym naciskiem. Przekrzywiając głowę na bok, wbił wzrok w przestraszoną Allison. - Co tutaj robisz? Gdzie jest Joanne?

- Musiałam jej pomóc – odpowiedziała, spuszczając głowę. - Phil, czy Ty naprawdę nie możesz odrobinę poczekać? To nie jest odpowiedni moment na takie rozmowy...

Pomimo jej słów, brunet niespodziewanie przecisnął się przez tarasowane przez drobne ciało dziewczyny przejście i wszedł do środka. Idąc przed siebie, nie słuchał protestów podążającej za nim młodej kobiety.

- Phillip, to nie jest dobry pomysł... - jęknęła, widząc, że nie uda się jej już nic wskórać.

Wchodząc do pokoju, wzrok mężczyzny przykuła skulona sylwetka siedzącej na łóżku rudowłosej. Mokre od łez, zaczerwienione i opuchnięte oczy odwróciły się w jego kierunku, posyłając mu zmęczone, smutne spojrzenie. Na jego widok skuliła się jeszcze bardziej, pociągając dramatycznie nosem. Wyglądała okropnie, ale wiedział, że nie należy jej ufać.

- Co Ty znowu kombinujesz, Joanne? - warknął, mrużąc oczy. - Ostrzegałem Cię. Miałaś nie zbliżać się do Allison – powiedział, wskazując palcem w jej kierunku. - Wyraziłem się niejasno?!

- Phil, przestań... - dziewczyna podeszła do niego, łapiąc go delikatnie za łokieć. Musiała włożyć sporo wysiłku w to, żeby przyciągnąć go do siebie. - Porozmawiamy w pokoju.

- Porozmawiamy, bo wracasz ze mną – zaznaczył mężczyzna, zerkając na nią. - A Ty... - odezwał się do rudowłosej, skupiając na niej swoją uwagę. Przerwał jednak, widząc, że jej oczy napełniają się łzami, a ona sama krzywi się nieznacznie. Zamknął więc usta, stając nieruchomo.

Moment ten wykorzystała Allison, która natychmiast stanęła pomiędzy nim a łóżkiem, na którym siedziała Joanne, usiłując ściągnąć na siebie jego wzrok. Podnosząc ręce, położyła je na jego policzkach, zmuszając go, by na nią popatrzył.

- Phil, spokojnie... - powiedziała cichym, delikatnym tonem. - Idź do pokoju. Ja zostanę jeszcze trochę z Joanne; poczekam, aż wróci Matt. Wtedy do Ciebie przyjdę, dobrze? - kontynuowała powoli.

Coś się stało. Patrząc na wstrząśniętą Joanne i zmartwioną Allison, Phil wiedział, że wydarzyło się coś niedobrego. Chciał znać szczegóły, bo wtedy łatwiej byłoby mu zrozumieć akcje Allie, ale wyrazy twarzy obydwu kobiet mówiły mu, by nie zadawał już więcej pytań. Musiał odpuścić, przynajmniej w tej kwestii.

- Idź, Allison...

Słaby, drżący głos wydobył się z ust Joanne, zmuszając parę do odwrócenia się w jej kierunku. Brunet przestąpił z nogi na nogę, a dziewczyna otworzyła zaskoczona usta.

- Joanne, nie powinnaś zostawać teraz sama – wyraziła swoją opinię, patrząc na nią z troską. - Ktoś musi przy Tobie być...

- Powiedziałam: idź – ucięła rudowłosa, spuszczając głowę, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że kończy rozmowę.

Oglądając się do tyłu, Allison spojrzała na Phila. Wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany w postać Joanne, będąc głęboko zamyślonym. Czując szturchnięcie dziewczyny, otrząsnął się w końcu z natłoku myśli, mrugając kilkakrotnie powiekami.

- Idziemy... - usłyszał jej głos, docierający do niego jakby zza grubej ściany. Kiwając głową, przepuścił dziewczynę, po czym ruszył za nią w kierunku wyjścia.

Wychodząc na korytarz i zamykając za sobą drzwi do pokoju, Allison odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny, posyłając mu pełne oburzenia spojrzenie.

- Mogłeś się powstrzymać z tą awanturą – szepnęła z wyrzutem. - Widzisz, w jakim jest stanie...

- Nie interesuje mnie to – odparł Phil, powracając do swojej normalnej postawy. - Prosiłem ją o coś, nie posłuchała mnie – wyjaśnił. - Co Ty w ogóle z nią robiłaś?

- Musiałam jej pomóc! - podniosła głos kobieta, odchodząc kawałek. Zbliżając się do niej, brunet zmarszczył brwi.

- Allison!

Biegnący w ich kierunku Matt przerwał ich rozmowę. Odwracając się do niego, dziewczyna wstrzymała na chwilę powietrze.

- Odsłuchałem Twoją wiadomość... - wysapał chłopak, podbiegając do niej. - Co z Joanne?

- Jest w pokoju. Sądzę, że powinieneś z nią porozmawiać – odparła Allison.

- Dlaczego? - zdziwił się Matt. - Co się stało?

Oddychając ciężko, dziewczyna spuściła wzrok, nie mając odwagi popatrzeć Korklanowi w oczy.

- Kiedy szukałam dziś Chrisa, zupełnie przypadkiem natrafiłam na otwarty pokój... Była w nim Joanne, cała roztrzęsiona, zapłakana... - zaczęła cicho. - Wyglądała strasznie. Matt, ona nie chciała mi nic powiedzieć, ale...

- Ale co? - wtrącił chłopak niecierpliwie.

- Ktoś chyba zrobił jej krzywdę...

Otwierając szeroko usta ze zdziwienia, Matt stanął jak wryty. To, co usłyszał od Allison zupełnie odebrało mu mowę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś skrzywdził jego Joanne. Dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby to zrobić kobiecie?

Wymieniając zdumione spojrzenie z chłopakiem, Phil odwrócił twarz w stronę Allison. Marszcząc czoło, zastanawiał się nad jej słowami.

- Idź do niej, Matt – poprosiła ledwie słyszalnym głosem. - Potrzebuje towarzystwa i opieki.

Kiwając bez słowa głową, brunet zrobił krok do tyłu, wciąż przytłoczony wiadomością. Tuż przy drzwiach do pokoju przyspieszył znacznie, prawie wbiegając do środka. Wiedział, że im szybciej znajdzie się przy ukochanej, tym prędzej będzie w stanie rozwiązać jej problemy.

* * *

- To straszne, co przytrafiło się Joanne... - mruknęła cicho Allison, kiedy tylko przekroczyła próg pokoju. - Kto mógłby coś takiego zrobić?

Wchodząc tuż za nią, mężczyzna zamknął drzwi, wypuszczając głośno powietrze ze swoich płuc.

- Owszem, to straszne – przyznał, przeciągając się leniwie. - Ale nie jest mi jej specjalnie szkoda – dodał. - Zrobiła sporo złych rzeczy; w pewnym sensie spotkała ją za to kara.

- Kara? - dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego, unosząc brwi ze zdziwieniem. - Dla Ciebie gwałt jest odpowiednią karą za wyrządzone krzywdy? - zapytała zszokowana.

- Nie miałem tego na myśli... - jęknął Phil, przewracając oczami. - Rozumiem, że to jest przesada, ale nie zmienię zdania.

Kładąc ręce na biodrach, brunetka przekrzywiła głowę, patrząc na niego ze skupieniem.

- A gdybym to ja była na jej miejscu? - spytała cicho.

- Allie, to nie to samo...

- Właśnie, że to samo, Phil! - podniosła głos, zirytowana postawą mężczyzny. - Jak możesz w ogóle tak mówić! Ta dziewczyna cierpi!

- A ja jej nie ufam! I proszę Cię, żebyś Ty też tego nie robiła - odrzekł Phil, rozkładając ręce. - Przykro mi, Allison, ale nie licz na współczucie z mojej strony.

Kończąc ostro, brunet odwrócił się plecami do dziewczyny, szukając wzrokiem swojej torby. Namierzając ją pod przeciwległą ścianą, podszedł do niej i przykucnął obok.

Obserwując go, Allison westchnęła cicho, nie potrafiąc znaleźć słów, które przekonałyby Phila do Joanne. Zdając sobie sprawę, że dalsza rozmowa na ten temat naraża ich na kłótnię, zrezygnowała z kolejnych prób przemówienia mu do rozsądku. Siadając ciężko na łóżku, splotła dłonie i położyła je na swoich kolanach.

- I tak jej pomogę, bez względu na to, czy to akceptujesz, czy nie – ostrzegła jedynie, chcąc być z nim szczera. Oglądając się za siebie, mężczyzna posłał jej długie, pełne obaw spojrzenie. Podnosząc się z ziemi, zabrał z torby jedną z czystych koszulek.

- Bądź ostrożna, Allie... - poprosił cicho, chcąc zakończyć już tę rozmowę. Widząc, jak brunetka kiwa głową, uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie. Następnie odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując się w stronę łazienki. Zapalił światło i pozostawiając drzwi otwarte, wszedł do środka. Szum wody, jaki dotarł do uszu Allison kilka sekund później, zagłuszył ciszę, jaka panowała w pomieszczeniu.

* * *

Opierając łokieć o brzeg wanny, powoli przesuwał gąbką po plecach kobiety. Bez słowa obserwował spływające po nich strużki wody, uwydatniające pojedyncze zasinienia na całym jej ciele. Ze smutkiem w oczach patrzył, jak jego ukochana martwym wzrokiem wpatruje się w ścianę. Kuląc się, opierała brodę o kolana. Westchnął cicho.

- Wiesz... - szepnął, przerywając nieznośną ciszę - Często zastanawiam się, jak będzie wyglądał nasz maluszek... Śniło mi się ostatnio, że to był chłopczyk... Miał Twój zadarty nosek... I ślicznie wykrojone usteczka... Też po Tobie... I miał takie ładne czarne włoski... Nie, żeby było coś złego w rudych. Kocham rude włosy. I kocham Ciebie... - mruczał, delikatnymi ruchami masując plecy dziewczyny. Podświadomie licząc na odpowiedź, westchnął cicho. Nie uzyskał jej. Odkąd Allison przyprowadziła ją roztrzęsioną i zapłakaną, nie odezwała się słowem. Martwiło go to i frustrowało. Wyczerpał wszystkie możliwości.

Usiadł na brzegu wanny, głośno wpuszczając powietrze do płuc.

- Jo... Powiedz mi, kto Ci to zrobił? Proszę... - jęknął załamany. Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Podniósł wzrok, chcąc zajrzeć swojej dziewczynie w oczy. Zadrżał, widząc spływające po jej policzkach łzy. Wyciągnął ku niej ręce, przygarniając ją do siebie. - Kimkolwiek on jest... Znajdę go i zabiję. Przysięgam.

* * *

- Rozmawiałam z Bryanem...

Odwracając wzrok od trzymanego w dłoniach komiksu, Phil spojrzał na wychodzącą z łazienki kobietę. Stając pośrodku pokoju, ostrożnie rozczesywała mokre włosy, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. Przekrzywiając głowę, mężczyzna poprawił się na łóżku, czekając na ciąg dalszy jej wypowiedzi.

- Przysiadł się do mnie rano w kawiarni – mówiła, zbliżając się do łóżka. Siadając na materacu, spojrzała z ukosa na mężczyznę.

- Co chciał? - zapytał Phil, nie ruszając się wcale.

- Porozmawiać.

Unosząc w górę jedną brew, przekręcił się na bok, wciąż trzymając książkę w rękach.

- Tylko? - zdziwił się. - O czym?

Przypominając sobie natarczywość Bryana, Allison uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Po całym ciężkim dniu zdążyła nabrać dystansu do sytuacji, która wydarzyła się rankiem.

- Raczej o kim... - poprawiła go dziewczyna. Widząc, że Phil poruszył się niespokojnie, podniosła rękę, chcąc uspokoić sytuację. - Spokojnie, dałam sobie z nim radę.

Powracając na swoje miejsce, brunet wrócił do lektury. Siedząca obok dziewczyna otuliła się szczelniej grubym szlafrokiem, przysuwając się bliżej niego.

- Myślałam dzisiaj o nim – wyznała, ściągając znów na siebie uwagę Phila. - Mam pewien pomysł.

Zamykając książkę i odkładając ją na łóżko, mężczyzna usiadł wygodnie, kierując się twarzą w stronę Allison.

- No, słucham – zachęcił ją do mówienia, skupiając na niej swój wzrok.

- Pomyślałam, że gdyby Bryan miał kogoś, kim zainteresowałby się bardziej, niż kimś innym... - zaczęła.

- Niż Tobą – sprecyzował Phil.

- ...to byłoby korzystne dla niego i dla nas – wyjaśniła kobieta, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa mężczyzny.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem – zmarszczył czoło, próbując odgadnąć, o co jej chodzi. - Masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli?

- Mam – przytaknęła Allison. - Megan. Jest miła, inteligentna... Znalazłaby wspólny język z Bryanem.

- Nie jest w jego typie – zauważył mężczyzna, krzywiąc się. - Znam go już trochę. To się nie uda.

Jęknąwszy cicho, dziewczyna oparła się o zagłówek. Wbijając wzrok w sufit nabrała powietrza, a następnie wypuściła je powoli, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu.

- Dlaczego musisz być taki przekorny? - zapytała szeptem. - Po prostu spróbujmy. Nie uda się, to trudno. Przynajmniej będę miała czyste sumienie – kontynuowała, nie odwracając głowy.

Zaciskając szczękę, Phillip analizował w głowie jej plan. Wydawał się być całkiem sensowny; wiedział jednak, że trudno będzie do czegokolwiek przekonać Danielsona. Allison miała dobre chęci. Pragnęła szczęścia nie tylko swojego, ale także ludzi, którzy znajdowali się dookoła niej. Uwielbiał w niej właśnie to, że była po prostu dobrym człowiekiem. Wiele by dał, by móc być takim, jak ona. Starał się być lepszym każdego dnia; miał nadzieję, że starania nie szły na marne.

- Dobrze... - mruknął w końcu, odpuszczając dalszy opór. - Mogę Ci jakoś w tym pomóc? - spytał.

Patrząc na niego, uśmiechnęła się promiennie i podniosła, przybliżając do niego. Złożywszy szybki, czuły pocałunek na jego policzku, zaczerpnęła szybko powietrza.

- Nie trzeba – powiedziała, siadając na swoim miejscu. - Wystarczy, że zrozumiesz, że będę musiała częściej widywać się z Bryanem, żeby w jakiś sposób zaciągnąć go na spotkanie z Meg.

Rzucając jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, Phil mruknął ponownie. Rozumiał, że dzięki temu plan dziewczyny będzie miał większe szanse na zrealizowanie, ale sam pomysł nie przypadł mu całkiem do gustu.

- Rozumiem – odparł, siląc się na słaby uśmiech. Mimo wszystko wiedział, że zaufanie to podstawa każdego dobrego związku.

* * *

Mijając pokój Joanne, brunetka natrafiła na wychodzącego z niego mężczyznę. Przyspieszając znacznie kroku dogoniła go, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na jego plecach. Odwracając się gwałtownie zerknął za siebie, spoglądając na nią. Widząc jego zmęczoną twarz, dziewczyna od razu wiedziała, że nie przespał w nocy ani minuty. Czując nagły przypływ smutku, pogłaskała go po ramieniu.

- Jak ona się trzyma? - zapytała cicho, kiedy obydwoje ruszyli w stronę windy. Wzdychając ciężko, Matt pokręcił smutno głową.

- Nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. W ogóle nie odezwała się słowem odkąd wczoraj wyszłaś – wyznał. - Prosiłem, błagałem, żeby powiedziała, kto jej to zrobił, ale przez cały czas milczy. Już nie mam pomysłu na to, jak cokolwiek z niej wyciągnąć... - dodał ciszej, przystając.

Poruszona jego głębokim przygnębieniem, Allison przygryzła wargę, przekrzywiając jednocześnie głowę. Doskonale rozumiała sytuację, w jakiej znalazła się dziewczyna Korklana, ale ani ona, ani chłopak nie mogli pozwolić na to, by Joanne zamknęła się w sobie. W końcu będzie musiała porozmawiać z kimś o tym, co się stało.

- Może ja spróbuję? - zaproponowała, patrząc z nadzieją na Matta. - Wczoraj wydawało mi się, że czuje się dobrze w moim towarzystwie.

Podnosząc dłoń i drapiąc się po głowie, brunet obejrzał się za siebie, patrząc na zamknięte drzwi do pokoju. W końcu westchnął, rozkładając bezradnie ręce.

- Jeżeli możesz, byłbym wdzięczny – jęknął. - Ja nie wiem, co robić...

Przytakując ruchem głowy, młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie. Odwracając się w przeciwnym kierunku, spojrzała w głąb korytarza.

- Tutaj są klucze... - powiedział Matt, wręczając jej metalowy pęk. - Joanne nie śpi. Ja będę w bufecie.

Patrząc chwilę, jak mężczyzna odchodzi, Allison spoważniała. Zbierając się w sobie, ruszyła w stronę jego pokoju.

Przekręcając klucze w zamku i naciskając klamkę, otworzyła cicho drzwi, po czym przekroczyła powoli próg. Cisza, która ją uderzyła, spotęgowała złą atmosferę, jaka panowała wewnątrz.

Idąc przed siebie, weszła w końcu do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowała się rudowłosa kobieta. Siedząc bez ruchu na łóżku, wpatrywała się w jeden punkt za oknem. Wydawała się wcale nie zauważyć, że ktoś jeszcze znalazł się w pokoju.

- Joanne... - Allison odezwała się cicho, nie chcąc jej wystraszyć.

Odwracając się powoli, spojrzała na brunetkę, otrząsając się z zamyślenia.

- Matt pozwolił mi wejść... - wyjaśniła dziewczyna, wznosząc w górę trzymane w ręce klucze. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytała, podchodząc ostrożnie bliżej. Milczenie, które jej odpowiedziało, nie było dla niej zbytnim zaskoczeniem. Zaciskając usta, zbliżyła się do łóżka i usiadła na materacu. - Byłaś u lekarza?

Spuszczając wzrok, kobieta zaczęła bawić się swoimi dłońmi. Widząc to, Allison już znała odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

- Joanne, musisz iść... - rzekła z naciskiem. - Tu chodzi o zdrowie Twoje i Twojego dziecka. Co, jeśli stało się coś złego?

Nadal milcząc, Joanne skuliła się, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że powinna iść do lekarza, ale nie mogła się na to zdobyć.

- Matt mówił, że nie chcesz z nim rozmawiać... - kontynuowała brunetka spokojnym głosem. - Poprosił mnie, żebym ja spróbowała... Martwi się o Ciebie. Kocha Cię – próbowała podejść dziewczynę z innej strony.

- Wiem...

Bardzo cichy szept, jaki wydobył się z ust rudowłosej, przywrócił Allison nadzieję. Siadając przodem do kobiety, skoncentrowała wzrok na jej twarzy. Opuchnięte i podkrążone oczy zdradzały, jak wielki wpływ miała na nią nieprzespana noc.

- Pozwól sobie pomóc i powiedz, kto Ci to zrobił – poprosiła głośno. - Zanim będzie za późno i coś podobnego spotka inną kobietę...

- Nie spotka – odparła Joanne smętnie. - Phil wie, że tu jesteś? - zapytała, podnosząc głowę i odszukując oczy brunetki.

- Nie wie – zaprzeczyła Allison. - Nie musi. Zresztą powiedziałam mu, że zamierzam Ci pomóc. Nie będzie narzekał – wyjaśniła. - Nie przejmuj się nim. Mów, jak Ty się czujesz.

Rudowłosa znów zamilkła. Czując rosnącą w niej frustrację, jej rozmówczyni wstała z łóżka i podeszła do okna. Krzyżując ręce na piersi, wyjrzała na zewnątrz, czekając, aż Joanne znów poczuje się na tyle bezpiecznie, by znów zacząć mówić.

Minuty mijały, a żadna z nich się nie odezwała. W końcu zniecierpliwiona długim oczekiwaniem i skrępowana panującą ciszą, Allison poruszyła się niespokojnie, odchodząc od okna.

- Przepraszam, Allison...

Zatrzymując się, spojrzała na Joanne. Marszcząc brwi, przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Nie rozumiała, o czym mówiła dziewczyna.

- Za co? - zapytała.

- Za wszystko – odparła rudowłosa, patrząc wprost na nią. - Nigdy za sobą nie przepadałyśmy, a mimo to jesteś tu i mi pomagasz, choć wcale na to nie zasługuję.

- Daj spokój, Joanne – upomniała ją dziewczyna. - To jasne, że Ci pomogę, jeśli tego potrzebujesz.

- Skłamałam z tym pobiciem. Chciałam dopiec Brooksowi; nie miałam pojęcia, że to wszystko się tak potoczy...

Otwierając szeroko ze zdziwienia oczy, brunetka nabrała głośno powietrza do płuc. Informacja, jaka do niej dotarła zdenerwowała ją, ale nie miała serca w tym momencie podnosić głosu na zranioną Joanne. Wiedziała, że to nie byłoby w porządku.

- Ja po prostu go nie lubię... Byłam też wściekła o to, że zostawił Beth bez słowa. Ogromnie to przeżyła. Chciałam, żeby poczuł, co to znaczy być zranionym... - mówiła dalej rudowłosa. - Później pojawiłaś się Ty i moją złość mogłam też przenieść na Ciebie... Przepraszam.

- W porządku... - szepnęła Allison. - Doceniam to, że to mówisz, ale nie rozmawiajmy już o tym. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili... - poprosiła.

- Chcę wrócić do domu... - wyznała kobieta, nie patrząc już na nią. - Nie mogę być teraz ciężarem dla Matta; on musi pracować w spokoju. Ja dojdę do siebie...

- Nie będzie zadowolony... - wtrąciła brunetka. - Chce Ci pomóc, pozwól mu na to.

- To już postanowione – przerwała jej ostro Joanne. - Przy najbliższej okazji wracam do siebie...

* * *

- Słyszałaś o dziewczynie Korklana?

Słysząc, jak kobieta wymienia nazwisko młodszego kolegi po fachu, Kanadyjczyk nastroszył uszy, wsłuchując się w dialog div.

- Chyba każdy słyszał, że jest w ciąży. Matt ćwierka o tym non stop.

- Nie o tym, Nattie. Celeste mówiła, że Kofi słyszał, że ta od Phila, nie znam imienia, znalazła ją ostatnio w green roomie, obdartą i zaryczaną...

- Żartujesz sobie? Jak to?

- Właśnie, Torres, jak to? - wtrącił niewinnie, w istocie badając jak wiele wiedzą.

- Nie wiem dużo. Celeste była bardzo lakoniczna. Podobno ktoś ją... No wiecie. Zgwałcił.

Niska blondynka uniosła dłoń, zasłaniając szeroko otwierające się usta. Wydała z siebie cichy jęk.

- To okropne! Ona jest w ciąży!

"Wcale nie jest." - zapewnił w myślach. Dobrze wiedział, że rudowłosa jest znakomitą aktorką, Nie śmiałby jej również odmawiać pomysłowości. Mimo to, słowa kobiet szczerze przeraziły go, uświadamiając jednocześnie, jak straszną rzeczą był jego czyn. Uważał się przecież za przykładną głową rodziny. Najlepszej na świecie. Tymczasem podjął grę z nieprzewidywalną siksą. Ba. Sam ją zaczął, w pewnym momencie przekraczając cienką czerwoną linię. Joanne była wówczas bezbronna. I tak naprawdę niewinna.

Zamykając oczy, widział, jak bliżej nieokreślony typ rzuca się z łapami na Jessicę, jego ukochaną żonę, albo jedną z jego córek. Szansę na to, iż ów osobnik wyszedłby z z tego cało, były bliskie zeru.

- To dlatego Matta nie ma dziś na zapleczu? - wymruczał, zmuszając swój mózg do działania.

- Jeśli to prawda, żadna z nas nie może czuć się bezpieczna. - kontynuowała Latynoska, ignorując oczywiste pytanie Chrisa - To musiał być ktoś z obsługi. Nikogo innego nie było wtedy na zapleczu.

- To straszne! - jęknęła Natalie - Jeśli nie możemy zaufać współpracownikom, osobom, które znamy od lat, komu możemy?

"Good point, Nattie." - przemknęło mu przez myśl.

"Nikomu. Zwłaszcza sobie."

* * *

**Powoli zbliżamy się do końca. Kiedyś w końcu trzeba, prawda?**

**Dziękuję Asi, która już dawno stała się współautorką tego opowiadania. Bez jej pomysłów nie byłoby wielu scen, które mieliście okazję przeczytać... :)**

**Czekam na Wasze komentarze. Wiecie przecież, że są mile widziane.**


	30. Chapter 30

- Jesteś mistrzem. Wow... Jesteś mistrzem.

- Zamknij się wreszcie, Jay. Wiem o tym.

Spoglądając z ukosa na stojącego tuż obok wysokiego blondyna, Chris warknął nieuprzejmie. Rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie, odwrócił się do niego plecami i oddalił się nieznacznie w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Nie cieszysz się? - dopytywał Kapitan Charyzma, szczerze dziwiąc się postawie Kanadyjczyka.

- Jak widać – warknął Chris, nie oglądając się za siebie. Jego odpowiedź jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyła Jasona.

- Dlaczego?

Zwracając się do niego twarzą, Irvine był gotowy odpowiedzieć, gdy jego wzrok przykuły dwie kobiety znajdujące się kilkanaście metrów dalej. Skupiając wzrok na jednej z nich, całkowicie zaczął ignorować postać przyjaciela.

- Chris? - odezwał się, marszcząc czoło. Zachowanie mężczyzny było już co najmniej dziwne.

- Nie teraz, Jay – mruknął. Wymijając go ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku kobiet. Odczekawszy, aż niższa brunetka odejdzie na chwilę, z lekkim wahaniem podszedł do samotnie stojącej Joanne.

Zapatrzona w posadzkę nie zauważyła początkowo zbliżającej się do niej postaci. Zatopiona we własnych myślach zupełnie odcięła się od otaczającego ją tłumu. Dopiero gdy ktoś chrząknął znacząco i poruszył się niespokojnie, podniosła głowę i spojrzała przed siebie. Widząc twarz mężczyzny, cofnęła się odruchowo, mimowolnie chroniąc się przed ewentualnym atakiem z jego strony.

- Czego chcesz? - fuknęła natychmiast po tym, kiedy przywołała się do porządku. Nie chciała pokazać mu, że się go boi.

- Porozmawiać... - odparł, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. Chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego, kobieta zrobiła kolejny krok do tyłu.

- Więc mamy problem, bo ja nie mam ochoty z Tobą rozmawiać – powiedziała. - Wynoś się stąd.

- Powiedziałaś komuś? - zapytał, przysuwając się do niej. Wyciągając rękę w kierunku jej ramienia, nie zdziwił się, kiedy odsunęła je gwałtownie, patrząc na niego z obrzydzeniem. Zdziwił się jednak, kiedy niespodziewanie wygięła usta w pełnym ironii uśmiechu.

- Tylko to Cię interesuje? - odpowiedziała na tyle cicho, by mieć pewność, że usłyszy ją tylko stojący przed nią blondyn. - Boisz się, że powiem wszystkim, jaką jesteś gnidą? - szarpiąc się, wyrwała swoje przedramię z uścisku, jakim oplotła je dłoń Kanadyjczyka. - Zabieraj łapy, Jericho, zanim zacznę krzyczeć. A uwierz mi, jestem w stanie to zrobić.

Patrząc za dziewczynę i z daleka zauważają wychodzącą z toalety brunetkę, Chris wyprostował się, wracając wzrokiem do stojącej przed nim Joanne. Nie chciał, by ich postawy wzbudzały podejrzenia osób ich otaczających.

- Znalazłaś nową przyjaciółkę... - zaczął z przekąsem, wskazując głową w stronę Allison. Odwracając się i zerkając w jej kierunku, rudowłosa odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Owszem, znalazłam – odrzekła. - Nic Ci do tego.

- Hej, Chris...

Stając obok dwójki ludzi, Allison uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do mężczyzny. Nie zauważyła go wcześniej wśród innych pasażerów lotniska. Była wdzięczna, że podczas jej nieobecności zajął Joanne rozmową.

- Witaj, Allison. Nie wiedziałem, że trzymacie się razem – Chris odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, nie spuszczając wzroku z Joanne. Spuszczając głowę i zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, brunetka nabrała szybko powietrza.

- Tak, to dosyć świeża sprawa... - mruknęła cicho, nie bardzo wiedząc, co może odpowiedzieć.

- Chris właśnie się żegnał – wtrąciła nagle Joanne, również patrząc na Irvine'a. - Jay pewnie na Ciebie czeka – dodała, zwracając się bezpośrednio do mężczyzny.

Spoglądając na stojącą po lewej stronie dziewczynę, Allison ze zdziwieniem uniosła brew. Do tej pory Joanne nie odzywała się do nikogo z wyjątkiem niej; w tej chwili wdała się w dyskusję z Chrisem, w dodatku trzęsąc się ze zdenerwowania. To wszystko wzbudziło jej podejrzenia.

- Sądzę, że Joanne ma rację. Powinieneś już iść – odezwała się, widząc, że sytuacja się pogarsza. Rudowłosa zaczynała trząść się coraz bardziej.

Mężczyzna bez słowa spełnił jej prośbę. Rzucając Joanne ostatnie spojrzenie, odwrócił się na pięcie, szybkim krokiem oddalając się w przeciwnym kierunku..

Patrząc za nim przez dłuższą chwilę, Allison w końcu wróciła wzrokiem do stojącej obok dziewczyny.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, nachylając się w jej stronę. Kiwając głową, rudowłosa nie oderwała swojego spojrzenia od pleców Kanadyjczyka.

- W porządku... - powtórzyła słowa brunetki, wzdychając ciężko. Uspokajając oddech i bijące szybko serce, przymknęła na chwilę oczy, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów.

- Coś się stało? - dopytywała Allison. - Czego chciał Chris?

- Niczego takiego – ucięła szybko Joanne, unosząc powieki i spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

- Już wszystko załatwione. Allison, dziękuję, że zajęłaś się Jo.

Dołączając do kobiet, Matt uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do jednej z nich. Odwzajemniając jego uśmiech, kiwnęła głową, unosząc w górę ramiona.

- Nie ma za co, Matt – odrzekła cichym głosem. - Pójdę poszukać Phila. Powinien gdzieś tu się kręcić... - dodała, wyciągając szyję i zaczynając rozglądać się po hali odlotów. Za kilkanaście minut wszyscy mieli wsiąść na pokład samolotu lecącego do Oklahoma City.

- Mijałem go chwilę temu – powiedział mężczyzna, podnosząc rękę i wskazując w stronę rzędu krzeseł stojących pośrodku. - Jest tam.

Dziękując, brunetka odeszła od nich, wypatrując charakterystycznej sylwetki Phillipa. Przez całą tę aferę z Joanne, spędzała z nim ostatnio stanowczo zbyt mało czasu. Czuła się fatalnie z myślą, że spędza więcej czasu z kimś, kogo mężczyzna nienawidzi, niż z nim samym. Miała głęboką nadzieję, że wkrótce się to skończy.

Mijając kolejnych ludzi, nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Pamiętała także, że w Oklahomie czeka ją jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą będzie musiała załatwić. Umówienie Bryana i Megan mogło wydawać się niemożliwe do zrealizowania, a mimo to wierzyła w sukces swojego planu. Nie miała dużo do stracenia. Miała za to bardzo dużo do zyskania.

* * *

- W porządku. W takim razie do usłyszenia.

Zatrzaskując klapkę telefonu, Allison wypuściła głośno powietrze z płuc, zrzucając z siebie ciężar kilku ostatnich godzin. Dbanie o kalendarz gwiazdy WWE bywało czasem szalenie męczące. Po kilku tygodniach zaczynała już powoli przyzwyczajać się do ciągłego zamieszania, jednak gdy doszły do niego zawirowania w życiu prywatnym, sprawy nie miały się już tak kolorowo.

Czując obejmujące ją z tyłu silne ręce, uśmiechnęła się do siebie, przymykając oczy i mrucząc cicho z zadowolenia.

- Przypominam, że o czternastej masz wywiad w rozgłośni radiowej – powiedziała, gdy ciepłe wargi wylądowały na jej szyi, a kilkudniowy zarost zaczął delikatnie drażnić jej skórę. Całując ją, mężczyzna wciąż nie wypuszczał jej ze swoich objęć.

- Mogę liczyć na to, że tam ze mną pójdziesz? - zapytał, odrywając na moment usta od jej ucha. Chichocząc pod wpływem powietrza, które ją łaskotało, dziewczyna odwróciła się do tyłu i położyła obydwie dłonie na jego policzkach. Patrząc mu w oczy, przesunęła palcami wzdłuż jego szczęki.

- Oczywiście, że możesz – odparła cicho. - W końcu to ja dbam o Twoje interesy.

- Jak nikt inny – przytaknął Phil, unosząc w górę kąciki ust. Uśmiech, który rozpogodził na chwilę jego twarz, uspokoił ją nieco. Zdała sobie sprawę, że pomimo wszystkich trudnych chwil, jakie przeżywała, spokój, którego tak pragnęła, zawsze odnajdywała tutaj, w ramionach ukochanego mężczyzny. - Kocham Cię, Allie.

Wzruszona jego wyznaniem, dziewczyna jęknęła cicho i przysuwając się bliżej, złożyła na jego ustach czuły pocałunek. Odrywając się od niego, czuła, jak uścisk wokół jej talii zacieśnia się.

- I denerwuje mnie to, że tak rzadko mam Cię dla siebie – wyznał brunet sekundę później.

- I tak lepsze to, niż gdybym miała zostać w Houston i widywać Cię raz na jakiś czas – odparła, opuszczając dłonie i wyswobadzając się z jego rąk. - Dzięki temu jesteś na wyciągnięcie ręki – dodała, oddalając się.

- Ale ja chcę więcej – jęknął Phil, zatrzymując ją tym samym w połowie drogi. Odwracając głowę i patrząc na niego, uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Nie zawsze możesz mieć to, co chcesz – odpowiedziała krótko. Znikając za progiem łazienki, słyszała jeszcze jego głośny jęk niezadowolenia.

- Jak sprawy z Megan i Danielsonem? - krzyknął za nią, podążając jej śladem. Opierając się o framugę drzwi patrzył, jak dziewczyna odkręca wodę i zanurza w niej dłonie.

- Meg ma zjawić się wieczorem w niewielkim klubie przy arenie – rzekła zadowolona. - Muszę znaleźć jeszcze Bryana i z nim porozmawiać. Nie powinno być trudno.

- Tak – przytaknął brunet. - Zwłaszcza, że niemal je Ci z ręki – mruknął z przekąsem.

Podnosząc wzrok, Allison posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, Phil – powiedziała cicho. - Powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz miał pretensji, pamiętasz? - dodała, wskazując palcem w jego kierunku. Widząc, że mężczyzna zamierza protestować, zmrużyła lekko oczy. - Ani słowa, Punk – ostrzegła groźnym tonem. Kiwając głową, mężczyzna posłusznie odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do pokoju. Patrząc za nim, brunetka zacisnęła usta i westchnęła cicho. Dobrze znała humory Phila; wiedziała też, że nie będzie gniewał się zbyt długo...

* * *

Stojąc za szybą, Allison obserwowała siedzącego w pomieszczeniu obok mężczyznę. Od kilkunastu minut rozmawiał z reporterami stacji radiowej, która promowała wieczorny house show w Oklahoma City. Znudzona oczekiwaniem na zakończenie wywiadu, kobieta zaczęła przechadzać się powoli po korytarzu, co chwilę zerkając na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami. Czas płynął zbyt wolno, zupełnie, jakby chciał zrobić jej na złość.

Podchodząc do ściany oparła się o nią plecami, wyciągając z kieszeni swój telefon komórkowy z nadzieją, że znajdzie kogoś, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać, by zabić nudę. Przeglądając listę kontaktów, poszukiwała jednego imienia. Megan była jej ostatnią deską ratunku.

- Allison! Co Ty tu robisz?

Podnosząc głowę znad aparatu, dziewczyna spojrzała na stojącego obok blondyna. Uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie, schowała komórkę do kieszeni.

- Bryan – odezwała się cicho, odrywając plecy od ściany. - Czekam na Phila. Jest w środku – powiedziała, wskazując na pomieszczenie obok. Spoglądając w tamtym kierunku, chłopak kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową. - A Ty?

- Jestem trochę wcześniej... - zaczął, sprawdzając godzinę na swoim zegarku. - Za pół godziny mam wywiad. Później zmienia mnie Glen.

Stojąc chwilę w milczeniu, obydwoje śledzili wzrokiem toczącą się za szybą rozmowę. W końcu stając bliżej, Bryan skrzyżował ręce na piersi, zbierając się na odwagę, by rozpocząć normalną rozmowę z Allison.

- Co słychać? - zapytał, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał swobodnie.

- W porządku – odparła, wciąż patrząc przed siebie. - Jak widać – dodała, odwracając głowę i uśmiechając się ponownie. - Posłuchaj, Bryan... Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałam ostatnio. Nie chciałam być niemiła. Nie chciałam też, żebyś się na mnie gniewał...

Odpowiadając uśmiechem, młody mężczyzna pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Wieczorem po show wybieramy się do klubu. Może pójdziesz z nami? - zaproponowała brunetka, podbudowana dobrym nastrojem Danielsona. - Pewnie dawno nie miałeś okazji, żeby odpocząć... - zgadywała.

- Nie wiem, czy powinienem – chłopak zawahał się przez chwilę, spoglądając w kierunku siedzącego w pokoju obok Phila.

- Powinieneś – zapewniła go Allison. - Należy Ci się to.

Nawet jeśli dziewczyna była dla niego po prostu miła, Bryan czuł się dobrze wiedząc, że chociaż przez chwilę może znaleźć się w centrum jej zainteresowania. Pragnął tego od samego początku i cieszyła go nawet odrobina takiego zachowania, które wskazywałoby na to, że Allison patrzy na niego przychylnym okiem.

- Dobrze, pójdę z wami – obiecał, przystając na jej propozycję. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu spotkaniu przełamie w końcu złą passę w relacjach z dziewczyną swojego kumpla.

* * *

Trzymając w dłoniach mistrzowski pas, Chris przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nie myślał o tym, że go zdobędzie; można powiedzieć, że był usatysfakcjonowany swoją pozycją w WWE. Dopiero pojawienie się Joanne wzbudziło w nim chęć sięgnięcia po coś więcej, chęć rywalizacji. Nie zawsze działał zgodnie z zasadami, a ingerencja kobiety w jego życie dodatkowo wyzwoliła w nim jego najgorsze cechy. Ich kulminacja miała miejsce kilka dni temu, kiedy coś w nim pękło i posunął się do tego, że ją skrzywdził. Nie chciał tak postąpić, ale w tym momencie nie był już w stanie cofnąć czasu.

Do tego mistrzostwa doszedł dzięki niej, a w zamian za jej pomoc zafundował jej prawdziwe piekło. Bywały momenty, w których nie mógł na siebie patrzeć. Część niego pragnęła porozmawiać z Joanne, przeprosić ją za wszystko i jakoś wynagrodzić jej to, co ją spotkało, a inna część chciała uciec jak najdalej i ukryć się przed odpowiedzialnością, która prędzej czy później będzie musiała na niego spaść. Między innymi dlatego był ciekaw, czy rudowłosa powiedziała komuś o tym, co się stało. Chciał wiedzieć, jak dużo czasu mu zostało, zanim dosięgną go konsekwencje jego czynu.

Schylając się i kładąc pas na szafce, przygładził lekko dłonią chłodny metal, uśmiechając się do siebie. Gdyby nie świadomość tego, jakim jest łajdakiem, byłby pewnie z siebie dumny.

Prostując się, spojrzał przed siebie, a uśmiech zaczął powoli znikać z jego twarzy. Zaciskając usta, nabrał powietrza do płuc, zatrzymując je tam na dłużej.

- Miło Cię widzieć... - odezwał się, odsuwając dłonie od blatu szafki. Nie oglądając się za siebie, doskonale wiedział, kto przed momentem wszedł do pomieszczenia. Zdążył już zauważyć odbicie tej osoby w kawałku lustra tuż przed swoją twarzą. - Mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytał nazbyt uprzejmym tonem.

- Wiem o wszystkim.

Trzy krótkie słowa, które dotarły do jego uszu, gwałtownie przyspieszyły bicie jego serca. Odwracając się do tyłu, wciąż wstrzymywał oddech.

- O czym mówisz? - zapytał, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał normalnie. Przełykając głośno ślinę, przeczesał nerwowo dłonią włosy.

- Nie udawaj, Irvine. Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię.

Nie licząc na to, że uda mu się tym razem ujść cało z tej konfrontacji, Kanadyjczyk wypuścił powietrze z płuc, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

- Joanne Ci powiedziała? - mruknął cicho, spuszczając wzrok. Krzywiąc się, przeklął pod nosem.

- Wystarczy, że wiem. Matt z pewnością też chętnie się dowie – padła ostra odpowiedź.

Kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową, uśmiechnął się. Ton rozmowy, którą prowadzili, zaczynał go bawić.

- Za dużo czasu spędzasz z niewłaściwymi ludźmi, Allison – rzekł, spoglądając na nią z ukosa. - Chcesz być taka sama, jak oni. Zimna i wyrachowana – mówił. - Nie udawaj kogoś, kim nie jesteś...

Krzyżując ręce na piersi, blondyn podniósł głowę i popatrzył wprost w jej oczy. Wiedział, że tylko tyle wystarczy, by przestraszyć drobną brunetkę. Nie widział w jej osobie żadnego zagrożenia. Mogła mówić, że wie; nie obchodziło go to.

- Jak mogłeś? - szepnęła, czując jednocześnie, że jej pewność siebie zaczyna się gdzieś gubić. Nie bała się Chrisa, ale czuła się niepewnie w jego towarzystwie. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak dowiedziała się, do czego jest zdolny. - Zgwałciłeś kobietę.

- To sprawa między mną a Joanne. Nie wtrącaj się – uciął Irvine, zirytowany jej zawziętością w dążeniu do prawdy.

Przyznał się.

Przychodząc do jego szatni dziewczyna miała cichą nadzieję, że jej przypuszczenia się nie potwierdzą. Była jednak w błędzie. Miała rację sądząc, że to Chris zaatakował Joanne. Nie pomyliła się, kiedy zaobserwowała strach w oczach rudowłosej podczas jej ostatniego spotkania z mężczyzną.

- Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że Ci się do tego przyznała? - kontynuował Chris, spostrzegając, że twarda postawa Allison zaczyna się burzyć. - Nie znosiła Cię.

Czując przypływ adrenaliny, brunetka uniosła w górę kąciki ust, prostując się dumnie. Znów miała przewagę nad mężczyzną.

- Nie powiedziała mi – odparła odważnie. - Blefowałam. A Ty wsypałeś się jak dziecko – dodała ciszej.

Jej wyznanie jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Kanadyjczyka.

Zaciskając mocno szczękę, zaczął oddychać wściekle przez nos. Musiał przyznać, iż nie spodziewał się tego, że Allison podejdzie go w taki sposób. Nie był na to przygotowany.

- Powinieneś gnić w więzieniu... - dziewczyna warknęła z pogardą, cofając się i kładąc dłoń na klamce. Robiąc dwa duże kroki do przodu, mężczyzna podszedł do niej i przytrzymał ręką drzwi, powstrzymując Allison przed ich otwarciem.

- Nic nie zrobisz – powiedział, nachylając się nad nią i zniżając groźnie ton głosu. - A wiesz dlaczego?

Patrząc przestraszona w górę, pokiwała przecząco głową.

- Bo ona też by tego nie zrobiła – wyjaśnił. - Pomyśl, dlaczego do tej pory nic nikomu nie powiedziała? Nawet Korklanowi? - zapytał. - Poza tym, nikt Ci nie uwierzy. Nie masz dowodów, a ja wszystkiego się wyprę i dopilnuję, by Joanne też się wyparła. I uwierz mi, że to zrobi...

Odsuwając dłoń i zsuwając ją w dół, strącił jej rękę z klamki. Naciskając ją, uchylił lekko drzwi, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Allison.

- Żegnam – powiedział oschłym tonem. Patrząc, jak dziewczyna na trzęsących się nogach opuszcza jego szatnię, uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Nie sądził, by w przyszłości sprawiała mu już jakiekolwiek problemy.

* * *

Siedząc przy barze, wysoka blondynka z niecierpliwością obserwowała wejście do klubu. Od pół godziny czekała na pojawienie się swojej przyjaciółki; niestety, jej czekanie nie przynosiło efektów. Pamiętała dokładnie, że umówiły się w tym miejscu kwadrans po zakończeniu house show. Czas mijał, a brunetki w dalszym ciągu nie było. Megan zaczynała powoli tracić cierpliwość.

Bawiąc się słomką ze swojego drinka, odwróciła na moment głowę, spoglądając w kierunku baru. Zamawiając kolejną szklankę napoju, westchnęła głośno. Allison była słowną i rzetelną osobą; spóźnienia nie leżały w jej naturze. Zastanawiała się więc, co mogło być przyczyną jej nieobecności. Miała nadzieję, że Allie będzie miała dobre wytłumaczenie.

Dawno się nie widziały. Odkąd brunetka wyjechała wraz z Brooksem, rzadko znajdowały czas, by spokojnie porozmawiać. Obydwie zajęte pracą nie miały kiedy do siebie zatelefonować i dowiedzieć się, co się u nich dzieje. Dlatego też kiedy Allison zadzwoniła z informacją, że przyjeżdża do Oklahoma City, Megan z radością zgodziła się na spotkanie. W końcu będą mogły omówić wiele ważnych spraw.

- Al, gdzie Ty się podziewasz? - jęknęła, sięgając do swojej torebki w poszukiwaniu komórki. Odnajdując ją wreszcie, wybrała numer dziewczyny i przyłożyła telefon do ucha w oczekiwaniu na rozmowę. - Odbierz wreszcie... - mruknęła, słysząc kolejny z rzędu sygnał. - Allison, jak tylko tu dotrzesz, zabiję Cię – powiedziała natychmiast po włączeniu się automatycznej sekretarki. - A tak na poważnie, proszę, daj mi znać, co z Tobą. Martwię się. Nie ma Cię, a ja nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. Mam nadzieję, że nie stało się nic złego. Oddzwoń, jak będziesz mogła. Czekam jeszcze kwadrans.

Rozłączając się, schowała aparat do kieszeni, a następnie powróciła do pełnej szklanki przed sobą. Podnosząc ją i upijając mały łyk, rozejrzała się po sali. Wciąż nie zauważając znajomej twarzy, skrzywiła się, znów patrząc przed siebie.

Odmierzając skrupulatnie czas, powoli kończyła dopijać swojego drinka. Gdy w końcu minęło umówione piętnaście minut, odstawiła naczynie i zgrabnie zeskoczyła z wysokiego krzesła. Zostawiając na barze pieniądze, odwróciła się w kierunku wyjścia, powoli lawirując pomiędzy stojącymi dookoła osobami. Kiedy w końcu dotarła do wyjścia, zatrzymała się na chwilę, odwracając się raz jeszcze w stronę baru z nadzieją, że Allison zdążyła już dotrzeć. Niestety. Nic takiego się nie stało.

Wzdychając z dezaprobatą, zrobiła krok do przodu z zamiarem opuszczenia klubu. W tym samym momencie wpadła na kogoś, zderzając się z nim boleśnie. Odsuwając się do tyłu, podniosła wzrok, stając oko w oko z niewysokim blondynem. Uśmiechając się przepraszająco, cofnęła się jeszcze odrobinę. Ten odwzajemnił grymas, mierząc wzrokiem napotkaną osobę.


	31. Chapter 31

KILKA MIESIĘCY PÓŹNIEJ

Przyglądając się z uwagą skromnemu, błyszczącemu pierścionkowi, Allison uśmiechała się z zachwytem. Duży, idealnie wyszlifowany kamień skutecznie nie pozwalał oderwać od niego wzroku. Podpierając brodę na ręce, przekrzywiła głowę, wciąż wpatrując się w ozdobę znajdującą się na palcu dłoni.

- Jest piękny... - usłyszała ciche westchnienie.

Spoglądając na siedzącą naprzeciwko niej blondynkę, kobieta poszerzyła swój uśmiech, kiwając jednocześnie głową. Nie mogła uważać inaczej. Drogie kamienie zawsze były piękne.

- Owszem, jest – przytaknęła cicho, całkowicie zgadzając się z przyjaciółką. Niestety, następna myśl, która pojawiła się w jej głowie, sprawiła, że grymas szybko zniknął z jej twarzy. - Ale... czy to nie za wcześnie? - zapytała z niepokojem.

- Sześć miesięcy? - odparła Megan, unosząc brwi w górę. - Nie sądzę – pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie spodziewałam się tego – przyznała Allison, odzyskując powoli dobry humor. - Naprawdę, do głowy by mi nie przyszło, że pomysł ze swataniem Cię z Bryanem odniesie taki skutek... - dorzuciła ciszej. - Wychodzisz za mąż. Tak bardzo się cieszę – mówiła, wyciągając ręce w kierunku przyjaciółki. Chwytając jej dłonie, ścisnęła je mocno, ukazując tym samym swoją radość.

- Szczerze mówiąc byłam pewna, że to Ty będziesz pierwsza – odrzekła Meg, śmiejąc się cicho. - Phil nie zamierza się oświadczyć? - spytała, przechylając głowę na bok i patrząc na dziewczynę z wyczekiwaniem.

Zaprzeczając, brunetka machnęła ręką. Doskonale wiedziała, że Phil nie jest typem mężczyzny, który kiedykolwiek będzie gotowy na to, by zdecydować się na małżeństwo. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, przynajmniej na razie. Była absolutnie szczęśliwa i podejrzewała, że będzie tak nadal. Nawet brak obrączki na palcu nie był w stanie niczego zmienić.

- Nie potrzebuję tego – powiedziała, wstając z krzesła. Przysuwając je do kawiarnianego stolika zatrzymała się na kilka sekund, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie Megan. - Cieszę się, że z nim jestem; nie musimy od razu brać ślubu.

- Jednak zawsze to milej, kiedy facet Ci się oświadcza... - westchnęła blondynka, wstając za Allison i zaczęła podążać spokojnie tuż za nią, kiedy ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. - Przyklęka przed Tobą... Prosi Cię o rękę... - mruknęła cicho, uśmiechając się błogo. Oglądając się za siebie, druga z kobiet uniosła w górę kącik ust.

- Bryan tak zrobił? - zapytała, widząc rozmarzony wyraz twarzy przyjaciółki. Przytakując, Megan uśmiechnęła się szerzej. - Ma klasę...

- Nie mogłam mu odmówić, sama rozumiesz – odrzekła, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

Wychodząc na zewnątrz, obie odetchnęły świeżym, rześkim powietrzem. Stojąc chwilę w bezruchu, Allison patrzyła, jak jej przyjaciółka idzie w stronę swojego samochodu. Wprawdzie wciąż miały kilka godzin do rozpoczęcia wieczornego show, jednak zgodnie stwierdziły kilkanaście minut wcześniej, że pojadą do areny, by wspierać znajdujących się tam mężczyzn. Blondynka, która dopiero niedawno przyjęła oświadczyny Danielsona, nie podróżowała razem z nim. Pracując na stałe w Atlancie rzadko kiedy miała okazję spotkać się z narzeczonym, kiedy więc WWE gościło w mieście, z radością korzystała z czasu, jaki mogła z nim spędzić.

* * *

Stojąc nieco z boku, Allison z zainteresowaniem patrzyła w stronę ćwiczących w ringu mężczyzn. Wielokrotnie miała okazję obserwować trening Phila; za każdym razem robiła to z równie wielkim podekscytowaniem. Uwielbiała patrzeć na to, co mężczyzna prezentuje podczas swojej walki. Imponował jej swoją siłą, sprytem i zwinnością. To, z jak dużym poświęceniem oddawał się swojej pracy, niezmiennie ją zachwycało.

- Nie mam już więcej siły, Phil. Zróbmy sobie przerwę...

Odwracając głowę i skupiając wzrok na drugim z mężczyzn, uśmiechnęła się. Lubiła Cenę, był jednym z zabawniejszych ludzi w federacji. Wiedziała, że oprócz bliskich przyjaciół Phila, on także jest do niej życzliwie nastawiony.

- Johnny Boy jest już zmęczony? - zapytał szczerze zdziwiony Brooks. Widząc błagalne spojrzenie od swojego kompana, uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - W porządku. Kwadrans wystarczy? - upewnił się. Otrzymując odpowiedź twierdzącą, kiwnął głową. Patrząc, jak John wydostaje się z ringu, przetarł ręką mokre czoło, po czym odwrócił się, chcąc dotrzeć do narożnika i wziąć stamtąd swój ręcznik.

Już z daleka zauważył stojącą nieopodal młodą kobietę. Pokonując resztę drogi trzema dużymi krokami, kucnął, nie spuszczając z niej oka. Podniósłszy ręcznik wyprostował się, a następnie oparł dłonie na górnych linach, przenosząc na nie ciężar ciała.

- Nie nudzisz się? - zapytał, zwracając się do niej. Lubił, kiedy przebywała na jego treningach, ale też zastanawiał się, czy nie są dla niej niepotrzebną stratą czasu.

- Gdybym się nudziła, nie byłoby mnie tutaj – odpowiedziała, prostując się i kierując swoje kroki w jego kierunku. - Dobrze Ci idzie – dodała, uśmiechając się z aprobatą. - Poza tym, lubię na Ciebie patrzeć.

Unosząc w górę brwi, Phil roześmiał się wesoło. Podpierając brodę dłońmi, posłał brunetce zadowolone spojrzenie.

- Chodź tu do mnie – poprosił cicho, wiedząc, że pusta sala pozwala mu aż tak bardzo zniżyć ton głosu. Śledząc wzrokiem drogę dziewczyny do ringu, nie przestawał się uśmiechać. - Nie zgadniesz, kogo widziałem w hotelu – powiedział, patrząc, jak Allison wspina się po schodach i kładzie ręce na linach.

- Nie zgadnę – odparła, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na tym, by nie spaść na ziemię. Nie miała zamiaru spędzić najbliższych tygodni w gipsie.

- Pan-Najlepszy-Na-Świecie-We-Wszystkim-Co-Robi – rzekł mężczyzna, krzywiąc się lekko. Wciąż nie pałał sympatią do zawodnika, który odebrał mu mistrzostwo. Nie lubił Chrisa i swojej niechęci do niego nie ukrywał.

- Irvine? Wrócił?

Zdziwienie Allison zaskoczyło bruneta. Pomagając jej przejść pod linami, zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, skąd taka reakcja.

- Tak – mruknął, przyglądając się jej bacznie. - Wygląda na to, że na stałe.

Stając przy narożniku, kobieta oparła się o niego, spuszczając głowę i wbiła wzrok w matę. Już w tym momencie wiedziała, że pojawienie się Chrisa w WWE nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Bała się o Joanne, która z pewnością mocno przeżyje powrót Kanadyjczyka. Ona także miała powody do obawy. Znała jego sekret, z którym nic nie mogła zrobić.

- Będzie wieczorem na Raw? - zapytała cicho, przełykając ślinę. Podnosząc głowę, spojrzała zmartwionymi oczami na Phila.

- Będzie – odpowiedział, coraz bardziej niepokojąc się jej zachowaniem. - Co się dzieje, Allison? - spytał, podnosząc dłoń i łapiąc nią podbródek dziewczyny. Kierując jej twarz w swoją stronę, wbił w nią pytający wzrok.

- Muszę coś załatwić... - wymamrotała, patrząc na niego półprzytomnie i wyrywając się jednocześnie z jego uścisku.

- To coś poważnego? - zgadywał Phil, starając się powstrzymać ją przed odejściem. Rozważając różne możliwości, złapał w końcu jej nadgarstek, zatrzymując ją tym samym przy swoim boku.

Odwracając głowę w jego stronę, westchnęła cicho. Zdała sobie sprawę, że swoim zachowaniem budzi podejrzenia bruneta. Posyłając mu delikatny, lecz wymuszony uśmiech, stanęła spokojnie.

- Nie... - odparła cicho. - Zapomniałam, że muszę jeszcze coś zrobić, zanim zacznie się Raw – dodała, dotykając drugą dłonią jego policzka. - Spotkamy się później, obiecuję.

Pochylając się w jego kierunku, złożyła na jego ustach krótki, ale czuły pocałunek, starając się go uspokoić. Wiedziała, że nie będzie to łatwe, dlatego starała się zachowywać już jak najbardziej naturalnie.

Puszczając jej rękę, Phil pozwolił jej odejść. Patrząc spod półprzymkniętych powiek na to, jak pospiesznie opuszcza ring, zastanawiał się nad tym, co wywołało u jego dziewczyny taki popłoch.

* * *

- Siedemnaście... Osiemnaście... - liczyła kobieta, powoli przesuwając paznokciami po mocno zaokrąglonym brzuchu.

- Joanne...?

- Dwadzieścia... O, ten jest mniejszy. Dwadzieścia i pół.

- Kochanie? Co robisz?

- Dwadzieścia dwa i pół. Właśnie tyle ich jest.

- Czego?

- Pieprzonych rozstępów - jęknęła, na powrót okrywając brzuch połacią puchatego szlafroka. Przeniosła wzrok na bruneta, zagryzając wargę. Doskonale znał tę minę. Będzie płacz.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego to robisz... - szepnął. Napotykając smutne spojrzenie dziewczyny, westchnął cicho.

- Nie rozumiesz. Jak zwykle. Nic nie rozumiesz! - uniosła się, pozwalając kilku łzom spłynąć po policzku. - Nie mieszczę się w swoje ulubione ubrania. Nie mogę nosić obcasów, które kocham. Przytyłam prawie 20 kilogramów. Matt. Czuję się jak ta psychiczna matka Honey Boo Boo...

- Wyglądasz pięknie...

- Nie wyglądam! - pisnęła, rozklejając się. - Mówisz tak dlatego, że musisz tak mówić. Wcale tak nie myślisz... Zobacz, nawet moje stopy wyglądają jak dmuchane balony...

- Twoje stopy są równie piękne, jak zawsze. - mówiąc to, brunet ujął stopę kobiety w dłonie i musnął ją wargami. - Tak jak i twoje uda, biodra, brzuszek, piersi... Nie pamiętam, żebyś kiedykolwiek wyglądała lepiej.

Pochylając się nad dziewczyną, cmoknął jej mokry policzek. Dłoń powoli przesunął wzdłuż jej ud, docelowo znajdując miejsce w okolicy wypukłego pępka. Wydając z siebie cichy pomruk, rozwiązał szlafrok ukochanej, odsłaniając jej nagie ciało.

- Matthew! Rozpieprzyłem ładowarkę, daj no swoją!

Otwierając na oścież drzwi do pokoju, rozemocjonowany Ghańczyk wbiegł do środka, dzierżąc w dłoni urwany w połowie kabel. Huk, jaki wywołały uderzające o ścianę drzwi sprawił, że siedząca u boku Matta Joanne podskoczyła z piskiem, desperacko próbując zakryć swoje ciało.

- Kofi! - ryknął brunet, w mgnieniu oka podnosząc się z łóżka. - Czy Tobie do reszty rozum odebrało?!

Opuszczając trzymane na wysokości bioder dłonie, mężczyzna otworzył usta, patrząc na dwójkę ludzi przed sobą. Widząc zawiązującą trzęsącymi się rękami swój szlafrok ciężarną kobietę i wściekłego przyjaciela zrozumiał, jaką gafę popełnił.

- No nie... Znowu?! - zapytał sam siebie, dochodząc do wniosku, że przeszkodził w czymś tej dwójce.

- Nie łaska zapukać do drzwi? - rzekł wciąż zdenerwowany Matt. - Odbiło Ci?!

- Przepraszam... - bąknął Kofi, szczerze wstydząc się swojego błędu. Spuszczając głowę marzył o tym, by móc zapaść się pod ziemię.

Ciszę, która zapadła w pomieszczeniu, przerwał dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Podnosząc się z łóżka, Joanne rzuciła rozgniewane spojrzenie Ghańczykowi, podchodząc do nocnej szafki i zabierając z niej komórkę, skierowała się do łazienki, zostawiając dwóch mężczyzn samych. Miała nadzieję, że Matt wyrwie mu serce podczas jej nieobecności. Wciskając odpowiedni przycisk, zaakceptowała połączenie.

- Słucham? – rzuciła do słuchawki, wchodząc do łazienki i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie sprawdzając uprzednio numeru na wyświetlaczu zdziwiła się, kiedy po drugiej stronie usłyszała głos Allison.

- Gdzie jesteś? - spytała szybko zmartwionym tonem. Opierając się o umywalkę, rudowłosa kobieta przymknęła oczy.

- Jeszcze w pokoju, ale niedługo wychodzimy – odrzekła. - Dlaczego pytasz? - dorzuciła podobnym tonem.

- Lepiej zostań w hotelu – poprosiła Allison, zniżając głos. - Dla własnego dobra.

Marszcząc czoło, Joanne mrugnęła kilkakrotnie powiekami. Zdezorientowana tajemniczością rozmowy z brunetką, przygryzła swoją dolną wargę.

- Allison, co się dzieje? - zadała pytanie, powoli irytując się całą sytuacją. - Co to za tajemnice?

- Po prostu nie przyjeżdżaj do areny. Jest tutaj Chris. Wrócił. Na stałe.

* * *

- Tutaj jesteś.

Odsuwając krzesło od niewielkiego stolika, Phillip usiadł na nim, kierując się twarzą w stronę znajdującej się obok Allison. Patrząc na nią wyczekująco, uniósł nieznacznie brodę, przygotowując się do dalszej rozmowy.

- Gdzie się podziewałaś, hmm? - zapytał, podnosząc brwi. Opierając jedną z rąk na stoliku, rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle.

- Miałam coś ważnego do załatwienia – dziewczyna zerknęła na niego znad kubka z parującym napojem. - Przepraszam, nie udało mi się wyrwać wcześniej.

- Coś ważnego? - powtórzył mężczyzna, pochylając się w jej kierunku. - To znaczy?

- Musiałam porozmawiać z Joanne – bąknęła, spodziewając się dezaprobaty z jego strony. Doskonale wiedziała, że Phil nie darzy sympatią dziewczyny Matta.

Milczenie, jakie jej odpowiedziało, zdziwiło ją. Była pewna, że zamiast niego zasypie ją lawina jęków i stęków bruneta.

- Nic nie powiesz? - zapytała cicho, zerkając na niego z ukosa, zaskoczona jego spokojem. Kręcąc przecząco głową, ułożył usta w wąską linię.

- Co mógłbym powiedzieć? - odrzekł. - Mówiłem Ci już wiele razy, że nie podoba mi się to, że się z nią zadajesz, ale Ty wciąż mnie nie słuchasz. Zabrakło mi argumentów, które by Cię od niej odciągnęły. Zresztą, to i tak nie miałoby sensu – wyjaśnił. - Dlaczego jesteś taka uparta?

- Bo chcę jej pomóc – westchnęła dziewczyna, przewracając oczami. - I także wiele razy Ci to tłumaczyłam. To Ty mnie nie słuchasz, Phil – dorzuciła, podnosząc rękę. Spoglądając na zegarek na przegubie dłoni, pomyślała tym, dlaczego w ogóle rozmawiają. - Co Ty tu właściwie robisz? - spytała, zmieniając temat. - Nie powinieneś być w ringu?

- Powinienem – odparł. - Za dziesięć minut. Wpadłem tylko na chwilę.

Kiwając głową, oparła się o tył krzesła, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Zastanawiając się nad swoim następnym pytaniem, przygryzła wargę.

- Czy... - odezwała się cicho, zawieszając na moment głos. - ...czy Chris jest w budynku?

Naśladując jej postawę, Phil również skrzyżował ręce, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie.

- Dlaczego tak Cię interesuje Irvine? - zapytał. - Tak, jest. Rozmawiałem z nim przed chwilą – kontynuował, widząc jej poważną minę. - Z tego, co wiem ma nagrywać segment na parkingu.

- Nie interesuje mnie to, gdzie jest, tylko to, czy w ogóle jest – mruknęła Allison, walcząc z przypływem złego humoru.

Przyglądając się jej przez kilka długich sekund, brunet zmarszczył czoło. Jego dziewczyna nigdy aż tak nie interesowała się innymi zawodnikami; dlaczego więc teraz wciąż drążyła temat Kanadyjczyka?

- Idź już – poprosiła, rozchmurzając się w mgnieniu oka. Nie chciała dłużej nadwyrężać cierpliwości mężczyzny. Wolała szybko i spokojnie zakończyć ten temat. - Spotkamy się w szatni.

* * *

Po raz trzeci dokładnie przeszukując swoją torebkę, Joanne zaklęła cicho pod nosem. Od dziesięciu minut szukała w niej swojej komórki, jednak jej poszukiwania nie przyniosły efektów.

- Widziałeś mój telefon? - zwróciła się do przygotowującego się do walki Matta. Prostując się, chłopak pobieżnie rozejrzał się dookoła siebie, sprawdzając, czy wspomniane urządzenie znajduje się w zasięgu jego wzroku.

- Nie widziałem – odparł, wracając do poprawiania założonych uprzednio butów. - Ostatni raz rozmawiałaś przez niego w samochodzie – zaznaczył.

Przypominając sobie sytuację, o której mówił brunet, kobieta jęknęła głośno, odkładając swoją torebkę na bok.

- Pewnie w nim został... - rzekła cicho, wstając z ławki. - Daj kluczyki. Pójdę po niego.

Sięgając za siebie, Matthew wyciągnął ze stojącej za jego plecami torby kluczyki do samochodu. Podając je dziewczynie, spojrzał na nią uważnie.

- Możesz skorzystać z mojego, kochanie - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Odbierając od niego metalowy pęk, Joanne odwzajemniła grymas.

- Przejdę się – zdecydowała. - Dobrze mi to zrobi.

* * *

Diving elbow drop był jedną z akcji, którą Allison uwielbiała oglądać. Ryzykowny i perfekcyjny skok Phila nieodłącznie robił na niej wrażenie. Również ryzyko, jakie się z nim wiązało nie było dla niej obojętne.

Skupiając wzrok na stojącym w rogu sali telewizorze, uważnie obserwowała każdy ruch bruneta ostrożnie wspinającego się na narożnik. Ustawiając się, wzniósł w górę obydwie ręce, sygnalizując gotowość do podjęcia wyzwania. Rozglądając się pobieżnie dookoła, skupił w końcu swój wzrok na leżącym w ringu przeciwniku. Zaciskając szczęki, opuścił dłonie, wzbijając się w powietrze.

Kiedy wylądował na macie, Allison poruszyła się niespokojnie. Pozostając chwilę w bezruchu, przesunął się w końcu odrobinę, przewracając się na plecy. Krzywiąc się, przyłożył rękę do swojego boku, kilkakrotnie uderzając nogami o podłoże.

Dla obserwującego z boku tłumu wszystko wydawało się idealnie wyreżyserowaną grą CM Punka. Dla brunetki było to jednak coś więcej. Emocje na twarzy mężczyzny były prawdziwe.

- O cholera... - szepnęła do siebie, zrywając się z miejsca. - Gdzie są medycy? - zapytała, nie odrywając wzroku od leżącego Phila. Zauważając, że znajdujący się obok John zaczyna podnosić się z maty, wiedziała, że zostało już niewiele czasu. - Niech ktoś wezwie lekarza! - krzyknęła, w pośpiechu wybiegając z pomieszczenia.

* * *

Młoda kobieta powoli opuszczała budynek, kierując się w stronę parkingu. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego w ogóle przyjechała z Mattem. Wiedziała, że ignorując ostrzeżenia Allison, igra z ogniem. Chris wrócił do WWE, a tym samym do jej najbliższego otoczenia. Z drugiej strony nie mogła pozwolić na to, by obecność Kanadyjczyka wpływała negatywnie na jej życie. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy już całkiem niedługo urodzi Mattowi dziecko. Powinna starać się, by ten okres w ich życiu był najlepszy. Ona także w końcu miała szansę, by się zmienić.

Mijając pierwsze samochody, bawiła się niecierpliwie kluczykami. Hala podziemnego parkingu była chłodna; obejmując się rękoma, zadrżała z zimna. Chciała jak najszybciej zabrać telefon z samochodu i wrócić do ciepłej szatni swojego chłopaka. Przeklinając swoje roztargnienie, skręciła w boczną alejkę, wzdłuż której stał kolejny rząd pojazdów.

Niemal zderzając się z kimś, błyskawicznie cofnęła się o krok, a następnie zatrzymała w miejscu, w którym stanęła. Opierając dłoń o dach auta, które było zaparkowane obok, starała się złapać równowagę.

- Patrz, dokąd leziesz! - syknęła, obejmując swój brzuch w opiekuńczym geście. Pewna, że stoi stabilnie, opuściła drugą dłoń, która powędrowała w to samo miejsce i odwróciła się bokiem do stojącej przed nią osoby, nie patrząc na nią.

- Joanne?

Podnosząc wzrok, stanęła oko w oko z Chrisem Irvine. Najgorsze scenariusze, jakie układała już wcześniej w swojej głowie, stały się dla niej okrutną rzeczywistością.


	32. Chapter 32

Podbiegając do prowadzonego przez dwóch sanitariuszy mężczyzny, Allison trzęsła się ze strachu. Ostrożnie kładąc ręce na jego klatce piersiowej, ugięła kolana, by móc lepiej na niego spojrzeć.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała troskliwym tonem, uważnie przyglądając się grymasowi bólu na jego twarzy. Widząc to, skrzywiła się, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. - Phil?

Jęcząc cicho, brunet odsunął się od medyków, usiłując stanąć o własnych siłach. Niezadowolony z opieki, jaką go otoczono, burknął pod nosem kilka niezrozumiałych dla Allison słów.

- Kochanie, daj sobie pomóc – poprosiła łagodnie, starając się okiełznać jego narastającą frustrację. Wciąż unikając próbujących do dotknąć mężczyzn, Phil nieznacznie zbliżył się do dziewczyny.

- Nic mi nie jest – mruknął wściekle. - To tylko stłuczenie. Muszę chwilę odpocząć.

- Obawiam się, że to nie stłuczenie – odezwał się jeden z sanitariuszy. - To może być złamane żebro. Powinieneś pojechać do szpitala.

Oglądając się na niego, brunet prychnął pogardliwie, starając się roześmiać. Niestety, ból był tak duży, że żadna z tych czynności nie wyszła tak, jak by to sobie wyobrażał.

- Nie będę nigdzie jeździł – warknął, stając bliżej Allison.

- Właśnie, że będziesz.

Wtrącając swoje zdanie, dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z wyższością. Nie przyjmując żadnych narzekań Phila, podniosła w górę dłoń, chcąc go uciszyć.

- Allison!

Słysząc swoje imię, odwróciła się, spostrzegając idącą w jej kierunku roztrzęsioną Joanne. Twarz kobiety była blada ze strachu, a głos trząsł się od nadmiaru emocji.

- Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytała, gdy znalazła się już na tyle blisko brunetki, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Przenosząc wzrok z rudowłosej na Phila, Allison zagryzła wargę. Obydwoje potrzebowali jej pomocy. Była w kropce; bardzo chciała im pomóc.

Stojący obok Phillip jęknął cicho, widząc wahanie dziewczyny. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego pomaga Joanne, gdy on szczerze życzył jej wszystkiego najgorszego.

Jeden rzut okiem na kulącego się z bólu mężczyznę i Allison wiedziała już, kto bardziej potrzebuje jej pomocy.

- Wybacz, Jo – powiedziała cicho, nie patrząc na nią. Obejmując Phila, pomogła mu utrzymać równowagę. - Teraz nie mogę... Pogadamy później, dobrze? - dodała, skupiając jednocześnie uwagę na kontuzjowanym brunecie.

- Ale to wa...

- Przepraszam, Joanne – podnosząc głowę, rzuciła kobiecie przelotne spojrzenie. - Złapię Cię najszybciej, jak tylko będę mogła... - rzekła. - Chodźmy... - sekundę później zwróciła się do mężczyzny, zmuszając go do tego, by ruszył. - Obejrzy Cię lekarz.

Patrząc na odchodzącą czwórkę ludzi, Joanne zaklęła cicho. Nie wiedziała, co ma teraz zrobić. Allison, która jako jedyna wiedziała o tym, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nią a Chrisem kilka miesięcy wcześniej, była jej ostatnią deską ratunku. Kiedy ignorując ją zajęła się Brooksem, poczuła, jakby po raz kolejny została sama ze wszystkimi problemami. Irvine wrócił, widziała go na własne oczy. Musiała się ukryć, by mężczyzna jej nie znalazł. Uciekając przed nim z parkingu, nie miała żadnego planu.

Zawracając na pięcie, skierowała swoje kroki w stronę szatni Matta, decydując, że tam będzie bezpieczna. Wzdychając głośno żałowała, że nie posłuchała wcześniejszych rad Allison.

* * *

- W porządku, stary? - podnosząc się ze swojego łóżka, Jason Reso uniósł w górę brew, posyłając przyjacielowi pytające spojrzenie. - Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi, Chris podszedł do swojego łóżka i usiadł na nim ciężko, wzdychając jednocześnie. Chowając twarz w dłoniach, oparł łokcie na kolanach i mruknął pod nosem kilka niezrozumiałych dla drugiego Kanadyjczyka słów.

- Możesz wysławiać się w bardziej cywilizowanym języku? - poprosił, usiłując wyłapać choć odrobinę sensu z jego wypowiedzi.

- Daj mi spokój, Jay... - jęknął głośniej Irvine, nie odrywając rąk od głowy. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

- Co, czyżbyś nie trafił do łosia na polowaniu? - Jason próbował rozbawić mężczyznę. Wiedział, że żarty zawsze poprawiały mu humor, dlatego chciał spróbować wykorzystać je także w tej sytuacji. - A może trafiłeś, tylko nie w łosia, a w kogoś innego? - roześmiał się wesoło.

- Zamknij się, Reso... - rzekł ostrzegawczym tonem Chris, mierzwiąc dłonią włosy. Opierając brodę na drugiej z nich, spojrzał przed siebie, usiłując skupić rozbiegane myśli.

- Na pewno nie chcesz pogadać z mistrzem? - blondyn sięgnął za siebie, kładąc rękę na pasie, który w tym momencie był w jego posiadaniu.

- Jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz gadać, wepchnę Ci ten pas go gardła – warknął Irvine, odwracając twarz w jego stronę. - Zamknij. Się. Reso – powtórzył, cedząc słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Milknąc momentalnie, mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy, wbijając zaskoczony wzrok w przyjaciela. Już dawno nie widział go aż tak bardzo rozdrażnionego. Pomimo tego, że chciał wiedzieć, co jest tego przyczyną, wolał porzucić temat, nie pytając więcej o żadne szczegóły.

Zadowolony z ciszy, jaka zapanowała w pomieszczeniu, Kanadyjczyk spojrzał po raz kolejny na ścianę przed sobą, marszcząc brwi. Przywołując w pamięci widok rudowłosej dziewczyny, pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Ona jest w ciąży... - szepnął, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co sam zobaczył.

- Kto? Jessica? - zapytał Jay, dziwiąc się słowom Chrisa. Prychając, Irvine przewrócił oczami.

- Dziewczyna Korklana, idioto – mruknął. Uśmiechając się, Reso wyprostował się powoli.

- Jednak, co? - rzekł. - A tak jej nie wierzyłeś. A tu proszę... Wyjeżdżasz na kilka miesięcy, a w tym czasie jej brzuch rośnie w zastraszającym... Chris?

Czekając, aż przyjaciel odwróci się w jego kierunku, zmrużył powieki, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. Widząc panikę w jego oczach, domyślał się już, co może siedzieć w jego głowie.

- Nie mów mi tylko, że to Ty jesteś za to odpowiedzialny... - poprosił, przekrzywiając głowę. - Wiesz, że Matt by Cię za to zabił.

- Ja? No coś Ty, Jay... - Chris roześmiał się nerwowo, starając się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. Wolał nie mówić blondynowi o swoich podejrzeniach. Obawiał się, że Jason może przypadkowo roznieść plotkę wśród szerszego grona współpracowników. - Z dziewczyną Korklana? Chyba żartujesz – dodał, kręcąc przecząco głową. Sam nie mógł być niczego pewien, dopóki nie porozmawia z Joanne.

* * *

Przewracając się powoli na drugi bok, Phil wzrokiem odszukał stojącą w progu łazienki młodą kobietę. Marszcząc brwi, podniósł ostrożnie głowę z poduszki.

- Allison? - szepnął zachrypniętym głosem, ściągając na siebie jej uwagę. Nie pamiętał, kiedy zasnął; ostatnie, co pamiętał, to moment, kiedy dotarł z dziewczyną do pokoju i zmęczony położył się na łóżku.

Kierując wzrok w jego stronę, brunetka uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie. Wychodząc z pomieszczenia, zgasiła za sobą światło i śmiałym krokiem podeszła do łóżka.

- Już nie śpisz... - odezwała się cicho, siadając delikatnie na materacu. Wyciągając dłoń w jego kierunku, dotknęła nią ręki mężczyzny. - Jak się czujesz?

- W porządku - odrzekł, odwracając dłoń tak, by móc uchwycić nią palce dziewczyny. - Która godzina? - zapytał, rozglądając się po pokoju. Panowała już całkowita jasność, był więc pewien, że noc dawno minęła.

- Dochodzi dziesiąta – odparła Allison, unosząc w górę kąciki ust.

Pozwalając swojej głowie opaść z powrotem na poduszkę, Phil wydał z siebie długi, głośny jęk. Wolną ręką przecierając zmęczoną twarz, spojrzał w sufit.

- Przespałeś całą noc – dodała, zmuszając go tym samym, by na nią spojrzał. Przyglądając się jej przez kilka chwil, zmarszczył pytająco czoło.

- A Ty? - zapytał, siadając powoli, krzywiąc się przy tym. Bolące żebro wciąż dawało mu się we znaki. - Spałaś chociaż chwilę? - przekrzywiając głowę na bok, posłał jej zmartwione spojrzenie.

Była blada i zmęczona, a jej wesołe do tej pory oczy straciły swój charakterystyczny blask. Działo się z nią coś niepokojącego, co nie uszło uwadze bruneta.

- Spałam – przytaknęła dziewczyna, zabierając rękę z jego uścisku. - Naprawdę – dorzuciła, widząc jego powątpiewający wzrok. - Trochę, kiedy przestałeś się wiercić we śnie... – przyznała w końcu, spuszczając głowę.

- Allie... - westchnął, kiwając w dezaprobatą głową. Podnosząc jedną z rąk w górę, złapał nią podbródek dziewczyny i skierował jej twarz w swoją stronę. - Prosiłem Cię, żebyś się nie martwiła. To tylko zwykła kontuzja, jakich miałem setki. Nic poważnego się nie dzieje, dlatego nie ma powodu do niepokoju... - tłumaczył.

- Ale lekarz powiedział, że to mogło być...

- To tylko stłuczenie, jak sama zresztą słyszałaś. Uspokój się już – przerwał jej, przypominając diagnozę. - I odpocznij trochę – rozkazał po kilku sekundach. - Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść – stwierdził. - Jak ja – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

Wzruszając ramionami, dziewczyna podniosła się z zamiarem powrotu do łazienki. Kiedy tylko stanęła na podłodze, do jej uszu dobiegł głos mężczyzny.

- Czego chciała wczoraj od Ciebie Joanne?

Odwracając się do niego, pokręciła szybko głową.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała szczerze. - Powinnam do niej pójść. Wyglądała na roztrzęsioną...

- Później, Allison – zaznaczył Phil. - Teraz masz odpocząć.

Nie protestując, przytaknęła bez słowa. Miał rację. Odczeka jakiś czas, zanim pójdzie do Joanne. W tym momencie była zbyt zmęczona, bo robić cokolwiek.

* * *

Ostrożnie gładząc swój brzuch, Joanne wpatrywała się w przeciwległą ścianę. Siedząc sama w pokoju miała sporo czasu, by sobie wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć. Nie zdecydowała się tego wieczoru towarzyszyć swojemu chłopakowi w pracy. Nie chciała znów natknąć się na Chrisa, który tym razem mógłby już tak łatwo jej nie odpuścić. Sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, z pewnością miał do niej wiele pytań.

- Niech Cię diabli, Jericho... - mruknęła pod nosem, krzywiąc się na sam dźwięk wymawianego przez siebie słowa. - Po co wracałeś?

Zaczynała już odzyskiwać dawny spokój. Matt był troskliwy, dbał o nią i z radością czekał na narodziny ich dziecka. Ciągle snuł plany, które mieli realizować po pojawieniu się na świecie potomka. Optymizm mężczyzny sprawiał, że kobieta czuła się znów kochana i akceptowana. Wiedziała, że Matt darzy ją uczuciem mimo wszystko. Wciąż jednak nie opowiedziała mu o tym, co stało się pół roku wcześniej. Zresztą on sam na to nie naciskał. Dobrze wiedział, że Joanne opowie mu o tym, kiedy będzie na to gotowa.

Głośne pukanie do drzwi wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Spuszczając nogi z łóżka, postawiła je na ziemi i przygładziła dłonią podgięty materiał szerokiej bluzki. Odgarniając z czoła włosy, które wysunęły się z luźnego upięcia, zrobiła pierwszy z kilku kroków w kierunku wyjścia. Podchodząc do niego, złapała klamkę i nacisnęła ją lekko.

Spoglądając w twarz stojącego w progu mężczyzny, wstrzymała oddech, chcąc niemal natychmiast zatrzasnąć drzwi z powrotem. Zauważając to, jej gość włożył nogę w powstałą szczelinę, uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę od rozmowy.

- Joanne, nie rób tego – syknął, siłując się z nią przez chwilę. - Musimy pogadać.

- Nie mam na to ochoty, Irvine – warknęła dziewczyna, wciąż starając się nie dopuścić, by Kanadyjczyk wszedł do środka. - Zejdź mi z oczu.

- Mówię poważnie. To nie może czekać...

- Odejdź, zanim zadzwonię po Matta – ostrzegła go czując, że zaczyna brakować jej sił. Ostatnie tygodnie ciąży były dla niej szczególnie męczące.

- Chodzi o Twoje dziecko – powiedział w końcu Chris. - O nasze dziecko, Joanne – sprecyzował, uparcie dążąc do celu.

Przestając stawiać mu opór, rudowłosa puściła drzwi, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Wykorzystując chwilę jej słabości, blondyn wślizgnął się do pokoju, uważając, by jej nie dotknąć.

- Co? - wymamrotała pod nosem, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Jakie dziecko?

Uśmiechając się do niej, Chris przysunął się do niej, wyciągając jednocześnie dłoń przed siebie. Dotykając nią brzucha dziewczyny, nie przestawał na nią patrzeć. Delikatne zmarszczki, jakie wytworzyły się wokół jego oczu, skutecznie złagodziły rysy jego twarzy.

- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś? - zniżył głos niemal do szeptu, pochylając się nad nią. - To chyba logiczne, że chciałbym wiedzieć o tym, że nosisz moje dziecko...

Gdy tylko dotarły do niej jego słowa, cofnęła się gwałtownie, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy, jaki nawiązali. Obejmując brzuch rękami, ściągnęła brwi.

- To nie jest Twoje dziecko – wycedziła przez zęby, wściekła, że mógł tak pomyśleć. - Skąd Ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? - zapytała.

Wybuchając cichym śmiechem, Chris pokręcił powoli głową.

- Mam Ci przypomnieć każdą noc, którą ze mną spędziłaś? - mruknął. - Każdą, o której nie wiedział Matt? Dlaczego miałby wiedzieć o dziecku?

- To nie jest Twoje dziecko... - powtórzyła uparcie kobieta, nie dając się sprowokować. Oddychając coraz szybciej, zacisnęła pięść na fałdzie bluzki. - Matt jest ojcem.

- Mów, co chcesz, Joanne – odrzekł mężczyzna, poważniejąc. - Ja wiem swoje. I muszę wiedzieć, co zamierzasz dalej.

- Trzymać się jak najdalej od Ciebie – usłyszał jej odpowiedź. Była zdenerwowana, widział to po jej trzęsących się ramionach. - I radzę Ci zrobić to samo.

Sięgając dłonią za siebie, odnalazła klamkę i nie odrywając od niego wzroku, nacisnęła ją, uchylając drzwi.

- Nie będę unikał swoich obowiązków wobec dziecka – zapewnił ją blondyn, przeczuwając, że rozmowa dobiegnie za chwilę końca. - Chcę być blisko; chcę mieć z nim kontakt.

- Nie chcę tego słuchać – jęknęła Joanne, wskazując głową w stronę wyjścia. - Idź już.

Wzdychając, posłusznie spełnił jej prośbę. Dobrze wiedział, że czeka go jeszcze wiele okazji do spotkań z kobietą, która wkrótce urodzi jego dziecko.

* * *

- Stary, potrzebna mi Twoja dziewczyna...

Oglądając się za siebie, Phil zmarszczył brwi, widząc stojącego w wejściu do szatni Matta.

- Nie masz swojej? - zapytał, wracając do pakowania torby. Zdziwiony nagłą prośbą mężczyzny, w skupieniu czekał na jego odpowiedź.

- Mam, ale zależy mi na Twojej – odrzekł niższy brunet. - Powiesz mi, gdzie ją mogę znaleźć?

Prostując się, mężczyzna odwrócił się twarzą do niego i wzruszył ramionami. Zważając na to, że było już dosyć późno, obydwoje z Allison powinni już opuszczać arenę i wracać do hotelu.

- Pewnie zaraz tu będzie... - stwierdził cicho, zabierając z ławki swoją bluzę. - Coś się stało? - dodał, próbując dowiedzieć się od Korklana czegoś więcej. Jego niepewna mina zdradzała, że chodziło o coś ważnego.

- Potrzebuję jej pomocy – wyjaśnił krótko Matt, niecierpliwie tupiąc nogą w posadzkę.

- Nie możesz poprosić Kofiego? - zdziwił się jego rozmówca, kręcąc głową. Nie rozumiał, do czego aż tak pilnie potrzebna była mu Allison.

- Kofi nie zna się na biżuterii – prychnął brunet. Widząc wytrzeszczone ze zdziwienia oczy przyjaciela, roześmiał się. - Poważnie. Chcę się oświadczyć. Miałem nadzieję, że Allison pomoże mi z wyborem pierścionka dla Joanne.

- Myślisz, że trafi w jej gust? - spytał z powątpiewaniem Phil. Dobrze wiedział, jak bardzo różniły się obydwie kobiety.

W tym samym momencie drzwi szatni uchyliły się, a w progu stanęła wspomniana brunetka. Przenosząc wzrok z jednego na drugiego, uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

- Matt? - odezwała się w końcu, wchodząc do środka. - Wszystko w porządku?

Przytakując, chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę. To, co przed momentem wyznał Philowi, nie chciało w tej chwili wyjść z jego ust. Widząc jego wahanie, starszy z mężczyzn pospieszył mu z pomocą.

- Żeni się – powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem. Spoglądając do tyłu, Matthew westchnął z wdzięcznością. Posyłając mu pełne ulgi spojrzenie, odwrócił się znów w stronę stojącej przed nim dziewczyny.

- Pomożesz mi? - spytał z nadzieją w głosie.


	33. Chapter 33

- Wczoraj był tu Chris...

Odwracając się tyłem do okna, Allison popatrzyła z zaskoczeniem na rudowłosą kobietę. Marszcząc czoło, pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Tu? - zapytała, szczerze dziwiąc się słowom Joanne.

- Ubzdurał sobie, że jest ojcem dziecka – ta prychnęła pogardliwie w odpowiedzi, siadając wygodniej na łóżku. - Wyobrażasz to sobie? Myślałam, że się go stąd nie pozbędę...

- Co na to Matt? - kontynuowała brunetka, opierając dłonie o parapet.

Przewracając oczami, Joanne uśmiechnęła się z goryczą.

- Dzięki bogu nie było go w pokoju. Pojechał wcześniej do areny - wyjaśniła. - Irvine musiał o tym wiedzieć; wątpię, żeby ryzykował spotkanie z nim...

- Wciąż mu nie powiedziałaś... - zauważyła Allison, ściszając głos.

- Gdybym to zrobiła, Chris chodziłby bez głowy... - odrzekła kobieta. - Wiesz tylko Ty. Chociaż w dalszym ciągu nie wiem, w jaki sposób się tego dowiedziałaś.

- To nie było zbyt trudne. Sam się wsypał.

Zapowietrzając się, Joanne spojrzała na nią, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Rozmawiałaś z nim?! - zapytała, prostując się. - Powiedział Ci o tym?!

Przytakując, brunetka zmarszczyła brwi. Pokonując dzielący ich dystans, podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na nim.

- Już dawno...

- Posłuchaj mnie, Allison – przerwała jej gwałtownie rudowłosa, przysuwając się do niej. - Nigdy więcej z nim nie rozmawiaj, przynajmniej nie sama. Wiesz przecież, że jest niebezpieczny. Jeśli chociaż spróbujesz z nim zadrzeć, nie uwolnisz się od niego tak łatwo. Uwierz mi, wiem, co mówię. Gdybym mogła cofnąć czas, w ogóle nie nawiązywałabym z nim żadnych kontaktów... - mówiła.

- A nawiązałaś? - spytała Allison, wsłuchując się uważnie w słowa Joanne.

Milknąc, kobieta spuściła głowę, zaciskając mocno usta. Po raz kolejny powiedziała kilka słów za dużo. Teraz musiała się z nich wytłumaczyć.

-Rozpowiadał informacje o tym, że wcale nie jestem w ciąży. Musiałam to z nim wyjaśnić... - zaczęła cicho. - To był błąd.

- Dlaczego? - dopytywała brunetka, zaciekawiona jej słowami.

- Bardzo szybko ubzdurał sobie, że zaczęłam z nim jakąś grę. Pocałował mnie, a później szantażował, że powie o o tym Mattowi.

- To nie była Twoja wina – wtrąciła Allison. - Matt by zrozumiał...

- ...groził też, że powie mu o ciąży – mówiła dalej Joanne. Widząc zdziwioną minę kobiety, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - To była akurat prawda – mruknęła. - Pamiętasz to rzekome pobicie mnie przez Phila? Skłamałam w obydwu sprawach. Po pierwsze, wcale mnie nie pobił. Po drugie... nie wiedziałam, że byłam wtedy w ciąży. Wymyśliłam to wszystko na poczekaniu. Chciałam, żeby cała sprawa była bardziej... dramatyczna – opowiadała. - O ciąży dowiedziałam się kilka tygodni później. Mimo to nie mogłam ryzykować tego, że Matt dowie się o tym, że kłamałam. To mógłby być koniec...

Allison zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami, starając się poukładać informacje, które przed chwilą usłyszała. Wiedziała, że Joanne była zdolna do kłamstw, ale nie przypuszczała, że mogłaby być aż tak perfidna.

- Co dalej z Chrisem? - zadała kolejne pytanie, odchrząkując po chwili milczenia. Sprawę ciąży wolała zostawić na inny moment.

- W związku moim i Matta zaczęło się źle dziać. A Chris poświęcał mi sporo uwagi... W końcu mu uległam... - mówiła Joanne. - Zdradziłam Matta... - wyznała. - To dlatego Irvine myśli, że dziecko jest jego.

Wstając z łóżka, Allison skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, zaczynając niespokojnie chodzić po pokoju. Nie pochwalała zachowania kobiety. Zdrada była czymś, czego nigdy nie będzie potrafiła zrozumieć. Poza tym, przyznanie się do tego Joanne kompletnie ją zaskoczyło. Nie spodziewała się, że rudowłosa zdobędzie się przy niej na tak wielką szczerość.

- A jesteś... - odezwała się po chwili milczenia. - ...jesteś pewna, że to nie jego dziecko?

Obrzucając ją zbulwersowanym spojrzeniem, młoda kobieta ściągnęła brwi.

- Oczywiście, że jestem – mruknęła. - Kiedy to się stało, byłam już w ciąży – wyjaśniła. Patrząc uważnie na brunetkę, przygryzła wargę. - Obiecaj mi, że mu o tym nie powiesz... - powiedziała cicho, prosząc o dochowanie tajemnicy. - Matt nie może się dowiedzieć. Nie mogę go stracić.

Przystając w miejscu, dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.

- Obiecuję – odparła równie cicho.

* * *

- Ty tutaj?

Niski, dźwięczny głos mężczyzny zaskoczył idącą korytarzem kobietę. Zatrzymała się, by upewnić się, czy wypowiedź skierowana była właśnie do niej.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy - dodał, zbliżając się.

- Glen. Kopę lat! - uśmiechnęła się, rozpoznając znajomego. Mężczyzna zmienił się przez czas rozłąki. Przytył nieco, na nowo zapuścił włosy, a przede wszystkim - znów się uśmiechał. Dzierżąc w ręku niewielką walizkę, niespiesznie zmierzał w stronę swojej szatni.

- Co cię tu sprowadza? - zapytał w końcu, zaskoczony obecnością kobiety. - Przyjechałaś mnie zobaczyć? - dodał, poszerzając uśmiech.

- Poniekąd - odparła kobieta, odwzajemniając grymas. - Biznes, Glen. Biznes. Szukam Steph i Paula. Mamy kolejny raz negocjować mój kontrakt.

- Kontrakt? - powtórzył, nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

- Kontrakt. Czuję, że nie sypię się jeszcze na tyle, by nie móc pozwolić sobie na skopanie paru tyłków - zatrzymała się, puszczając oczko w stronę wysokiego kolegi. - Może nawet uda mi się przeforsować zmianę designu pasa, bo ten nie bardzo będzie pasować do mojego designu - podwinęła rękaw, obnażając wytatuowane ramiona.

Wielki, czerwony potwór kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Miło było Cię zobaczyć - mruknął, opierając rękę o chłodną, pozłacaną klamkę. - Widziałem Stephanie kręcącą się przy Gorilla position. Pewnie ją tam znajdziesz.

* * *

- Matt... Dzidzia jest głodna.

Donośny głos kobiety wypełnił całą przestrzeń auta, ściągając na siebie spojrzenia wszystkich trzech mężczyzn.

-Nie mam nic przy sobie, Jo. Nie wytrzymasz jeszcze tych kilkunastu minut, jakie zostały nam do hotelu?

Ciche burczenie zdawało się być wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Mimo tego, ognistowłosa kobieta i tak wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze.

- Słuchaj, powtarzam ci to od dobrej godziny. Torturujesz mnie. Czy naprawdę nie wystarczy ci fakt, że zawierzyłeś życie moje i naszego dziecka w ręce fajtłapowatego zbieracza bawełny? - warknęła, wskazując palcem siedzącego za kierownicą Kofiego. Ten, skupiając się na drodze, przewrócił tylko oczami.

- Stań przy jakimś sklepie, Kof.. - jęknął cicho brunet, obejmując swoją dziewczynę.

- Opanuj się! - wtrącił Danielson, do tej pory siedzący cicho. - W ciągu dwudziestu minut stawaliśmy trzy razy, żeby twoja lalka mogła się wysikać. Ile można?! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, w hotelu będziemy za tydzień!

- Nie widzisz, że jest w ciąży, panie 40-letni prawiczek? Okaż trochę zrozumienia!

- Ej, chłopaki! Spokój! - krzyknął Ghańczyk. - Bryan, cholera, sprawdź moją torbę, może tam coś będzie.

Milknąc, Danielson schylił się i rozsunął zapięcie.

- E, tylko jakiś banan.

- Dobre i tyle - rzuciła kobieta, niemalże wyrywając owoc z ręki blondyna.

Widząc, na co się zanosi, Matt odruchowo odwrócił wzrok. Podczas jednej z ostatnich wizyt kontrolnych, lekarz kategorycznie zabronił im bliskiego kontaktu fizycznego, co dla młodego mężczyzny szybko okazało się być bardzo uciążliwe. Do tej pory Joanne rozpieszczała go do granic możliwości. Jak na złość, kobieta, w której naturze odwiecznie leżał bunt, tym razem przesadnie przestrzegała zaleceń ginekologa, odmawiając mu nawet najmniejszej... uhm... przysługi. On za to zdecydowanie źle znosił przymusowy celibat.

- Matt... - szept kobiety w jednej chwili zburzył względny spokój, jaki w sobie zbudował. Wypowiedziane przez nią imię jednoznacznie zmusiło go do spojrzenia na Jo. - Chcesz trochę? - dodała, powoli wsuwając owoc do rozchylonych ust.

- Nie jestem gło... - wydukał, czując, jak krew powoli odpływa z mózgu, zasilając centrum rozumowania mężczyzny. Otworzył usta, zamglonymi oczami śledząc ruch języka powoli przesuwającego się po bananie. - ...dny...

Cichy jęk siedzącego z przodu mężczyzny gwałtownie wyrwał go z transu. Momentalnie spojrzał na niego, mimowolnie karcąc go. Bryan bez wstydu gapił się na jego kobietę, niemalże śliniąc się.

- Chłopie... Nie masz może Simmonsa w bagażniku? Przydałoby się tu jedno... Uhm...Damn...

* * *

Wchodząc do pokoju, Phil zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i postawił swoją torbę na ziemi tuż obok dużego lustra. Palące się w głębi pomieszczenia światło pozwoliło mu sądzić, że Allison jest w środku. Był ciekaw, jak dużo swojego wolnego czasu spędziła z Joanne, zamiast towarzyszyć mu w arenie.

- Allie? - zawołał, rozsuwając zamek bluzy, którą miał na sobie. Idąc coraz dalej, wypatrywał dziewczyny. - Allison? - odezwał się po raz kolejny, kiedy nie odpowiedziała na jego wołanie za pierwszym razem. Robiąc kolejnych kilka kroków, wyłonił się zza ściany dzielącej pokój. Widok, jak zastał, zmusił go do zatrzymania się.

Brunetka leżała na łóżku, pogrążona w głębokim śnie. Oddychając głęboko i miarowo, wyglądała tak niewinnie i bezbronnie, że mężczyzna uśmiechnął się po nosem, myśląc o tym, że jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej był na nią zły. W mgnieniu oka wszystkie negatywne emocje, jakie czuł, gdzieś zniknęły.

Stąpając najciszej, jak tylko mógł, ściągnął z siebie bluzę i zbliżając się do łóżka, nakrył nią dziewczynę. Wiercąc się, odwróciła się na plecy, mrucząc cicho. Przyglądając się jej, pochylił się nad nią, dotykając dłonią jej policzka. Wyglądała na przemęczoną. Decydując, że musi o tym z nią porozmawiać, westchnął cicho. Wyczuwając jego obecność, poruszyła się ponownie, nie budząc się jednak. Wyciągając rękę, sięgnęła przed siebie, obejmując nią mężczyznę. Przytulając się do niego, uśmiechnęła się przez sen.

Przechylając się i zrzucając buty, ostrożnie położył się obok kobiety, starając się jej nie obudzić. Cały czas przytulona do niego, westchnęła cicho. Obejmując go mocniej, wtuliła twarz w jego tors.

- Phil... - wymamrotała niewyraźnie. Przygarniając ją do siebie, brunet zerknął w dół, upewniając się, że dziewczyna nadal śpi. Sekundę później jego wargi dotknęły jej czoła. Kiedy tylko kilka minut później wszelkie ruchy i wiercenie się Allison ustały, on także zamknął oczy, starając się złapać choć trochę snu.

* * *

Podpierając brodę na ręce, Chris spojrzał przed siebie mętnym wzrokiem. Wzdychając głośno, przechylił głowę na bok, walcząc z natłokiem swoich myśli. Wolną ręką bawiąc się stojącą przed nim szklanką, był w kompletnie innym świecie.

- Będę miał dziecko... - wybełkotał, nie odrywając spojrzenia od ściany. Wzdychając po raz kolejny, skrzywił się. - Będę tatą...

- Jessica jest w ciąży? - zapytał siedzący obok Jay, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na przyjaciela. Widząc, że Irvine kręci przecząco głową, zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie... To Joanne – mruknął, wciąż nie obdarzając drugiego Kanadyjczyka spojrzeniem.

Odsuwając się od Chrisa, Jay uśmiechnął się pod nosem, słysząc jego odpowiedź. Nie wierzył, by to, co mówi Irvine, mogło być prawdą.

- Myślę, że na dziś już starczy... - powiedział, wyciągając rękę i sięgając po szklankę stojącą przed mężczyzną. Próbując ostrożnie wyjąć ją z jego dłoni, w dalszym ciągu uśmiechał się pobłażliwie. - Chyba przesadziłeś z tym piciem. Znowu zaczynasz opowiadać dziwne rzeczy.

- Nie przesadziłem... - oburzył się lekko Chris. - Opijam tylko fakt, że po raz kolejny zostanę ojcem. Chyba mogę, prawda?

- Daj spokój... - poprosił Jay, podirytowany jego zachowaniem. - Zostaw to i chodź. Odstawię Cię do pokoju – dodał, łapiąc go za ramiona, po czym podniósł go lekko z krzesła.

- Mówię poważnie, Jason – warknął blondyn, wyszarpując się z uścisku. - Spałem z nią. Wtedy, gdy nie była jeszcze w ciąży. To moje dziecko...

Zastygając w bezruchu, jego przyjaciel otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na zdenerwowanego już Chrisa.

- Przecież powiedziałeś, że tego nie zrobiłeś... - zająknął się, wciąż nie mogąc pojąć tego, co usłyszał.

- Próbowałem z nią rozmawiać, wypytać o dziecko, ale wyprosiła mnie z pokoju... - kontynuował Irvine, nie zważając na szok, w jakim znajdował się Jason.

Chwilę później obydwaj ucichli na kilka długich minut. Chris, kontemplując swoje położenie, wzdychał raz po raz, krzywiąc się i myśląc, jak przekonać Joanne do szczerej rozmowy. Jason z kolei, marszcząc czoło, zastanawiał się jak to się stało, że jego przyjaciel wpakował się w takie kłopoty.

- Wiesz, że Korklan Ci tego nie daruje... - odezwał się w końcu, przerywając ciszę. - Jessica też. Jeśli dowiedzą się o tym, że to Twoje dziecko, nie puszczą Ci tego płazem... - spojrzał na coraz bardziej zamroczonego alkoholem mężczyznę.

Myśląc przez kilka kolejnych sekund, Irvine w końcu wstał, przewracając przy okazji stołek, na którym siedział.

- Muszę z nią porozmawiać – zdecydował, odsuwając od siebie pustą szklankę. Łapiąc go za przedramię, Jay wpadł w panikę.

- W takim stanie? - zdziwił się, próbując zatrzymać Kanadyjczyka w środku lokalu. - Możesz iść, ale nie ręczę za to, że wrócisz w jednym kawałku. Matt chętnie się z Tobą policzy.

- Muszę z nią porozmawiać – powtarzał uparcie Irvine, nie przejmując się tym, że jest powstrzymywany przez drugiego mężczyznę.

- Jutro, Chris – uspokoił go. - Na trzeźwo załatwisz o wiele więcej, niż po pijanemu.

Czując, że jego nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, Kanadyjczyk usiadł spokojnie, przymykając oczy. Być może Jason miał rację. Pomimo tego, że bardzo chciał porozmawiać z Joanne i wyjaśnić wszystkie wątpliwości, uznał, że najpierw powinien się porządnie wyspać.

Jęknąwszy, oparł się o stolik, całkowicie porzucając myśl o eskapadzie do pokoju kobiety. Emocje jednak nie zdążyły jeszcze opaść. Niewiele myśląc, pochwycił stojącą przed nim szklankę z niedopitym drinkiem i, wydawszy z siebie przeciągły krzyk, rzucił nią o ścianę. Kryształ rozprysnął się, układając się ze spływającym po niej alkoholem w misterną mozaikę. Oddychając ciężko, opadł na najbliższy stołek. Czuł, że coś w nim pęka, zupełnie jak zniszczona właśnie szklanka. Kobieta, która wysyłała w jego stronę bardzo sprzeczne sygnały, na dniach miała urodzić jego dziecko, którego najprawdopodobniej nie pozwoli mu zobaczyć. Wziąć w ramiona. Utulić do snu. Świadomość, że żywił uczucia nie tylko do nienarodzonego potomka, ale i jego matki, przepełniała czarę goryczy, rozdzierając go od środka.

- Jay... W co ja się wpakowałem... - jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

- Myślisz, że Joanne będzie zadowolona?

Wchodząc tuż za Mattem do budynku hotelu, do którego przyjechali zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, Allison z przekonaniem kiwnęła głową. Spoglądając w górę, uśmiechnęła się łagodnie do towarzyszącego jej mężczyzny.

- Będzie zachwycona – zapewniła go, wskazując na kieszeń w jego spodniach. - Pierścionek jest przepiękny. Ale sądzę, że dla niej będzie liczyć się coś zupełnie innego – powiedziała.

- To znaczy? - zapytał brunet, skręcając w korytarz prowadzący do wind.

- Sam fakt, że chcesz się z nią ożenić... - wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - Żadna kobieta nie przeszłaby obojętnie wobec takiego faktu.

Podbudowany jej słowami, Matthew wcisnął jeden z guzików, a następnie wbił dłonie w kieszenie swojej bluzy. Wpatrując się w ziemię, cierpliwie oczekiwał przyjazdu windy, po raz kolejny układając w głowie formułkę, jaką zamierzał wygłosić swojej dziewczynie. Tak bardzo bał się, że zostanie odrzucony...

- Błagam, tylko nie on...

Słysząc cichy głos Allison, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. Widząc, że patrzy w punkt za nim, odwrócił twarz w tamtym kierunku.

Wychodząc z hotelowej kawiarni, w ich stronę zmierzał powoli Chris Irvine. Uśmiechając się do Matta, przesunął wzrok na stojącą obok niego kobietę. Posyłając jej także szeroki uśmiech, skinął nieznacznie głową.

- Nie lubisz Chrisa? - zdziwił się brunet, gdy Kanadyjczyk zniknął z pola widzenia. Krzywiąc się, brunetka pokręciła przecząco głową. - Dlaczego? - dodał, widząc jej negatywną reakcję. - Jest w porządku. Zauważyłem też ostatnio, że przyjaźni się z Jo... - mówił, odsuwając się od drzwi i wpuszczając ją do windy.

- Nie wszystko jest takie, jak Ci się wydaje, Matt – mruknęła dziewczyna, wchodząc do środka. Nie chciała powiedzieć za dużo, by nie zaszkodzić Joanne.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - brunet zatrzymał się w progu, patrząc na nią uważnie.

- Żebyś miał oczy szeroko otwarte – wyjaśniła, wciskając guzik z numerem piętra. - I uważał na swoją dziewczynę.

* * *

**Yay! Rozdział numer 33 już za nami! I pomyśleć, że miałam skończyć pisanie na rozdziale 30... To, co przeczytaliście, w dużej mierze zawdzięczacie pewnej osobie (tak, o Tobie mówię, Asia). Gdyby nie ona, nie byłoby już FTR. Podziękowania dla niej mile widziane. ^^**


	34. Chapter 34

Stając pośrodku pustej szatni Matta Korklana, Joanne westchnęła cicho z zachwytem. Nie odrywając błyszczącego wzroku od leżącej na ławce niespodzianki, otworzyła usta ze zdumienia, przechylając jednocześnie głowę na bok. W życiu nie widziała czegoś podobnego. W życiu nie spotkał jej aż taki zaszczyt.

Stąpając delikatnie do przodu, pozwoliła uchylonym drzwiom zamknąć się z lekkim trzaskiem. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem czuła, jak jej serce bije coraz szybciej. Przepełniała ją wdzięczność, kiedy rozczulona podniosła dłoń, zakrywając nią usta.

Zatrzymując się przy drewnianej ławce schyliła się, drugą ręką sięgając w dół i dotknęła opuszkami palców aksamitnych płatków różowych róż spoczywających tuż przed nią. Uginając kolana, objęła bukiet dwoma rękami i podniosła go do góry, zachwycając się pięknem kwiatów.

Matt jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie dał się jej poznać z tak romantycznej strony.

Odwracając kwiaty tak, by móc się im lepiej przyjrzeć, usiadła powoli, przez cały czas uśmiechając się lekko.

'Postarał się', pomyślała, przybliżając bukiet do twarzy. Wdychając słodki zapach kwiatów, przymknęła na chwilę powieki.

Chwile takie, jak ta sprawiały, że młoda kobieta dziękowała losowi, że był przy niej kochający mężczyzna. W tych samych momentach żałowała także wielu błędów, które popełniła. Większość z nich zagrażała jej związkowi, który przecież tak bardzo chciała utrzymać.

Wesoły śmiech dochodzący z korytarza przywołał Joanne do rzeczywistości. Rozpoznając głos swojego chłopaka, otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w kierunku drzwi. Odkładając róże na bok, podniosła się z ławki, z niecierpliwością wyczekując pojawienia się Matta.

Wchodząc do środka, brunet rzucił okiem na stojącą kobietę, posyłając jej lekki uśmiech. Widząc jednak jej podekscytowanie, zatrzymał wzrok na jej twarzy nieco dłużej.

- Matty...

Podchodząc do chłopaka objęła go rękami, przytulając się do niego mocno. Mimowolnie powtarzając jej gest, Matt przyciągnął ją do siebie, unosząc brwi.

- Dziękuję za kwiaty. Są piękne... - usłyszał jej szept. Wtulając twarz w zagłębienie pomiędzy jego szyją a ramieniem, mruknęła z zadowoleniem.

Przenosząc zdziwione spojrzenie na leżący na ławce bukiet, Matthew zmarszczył czoło. Róże musiały należeć do Joanne; nie przypominał sobie, by widział je tu wcześniej.

Rozluźniając uścisk i odsuwając się od niego, rudowłosa popatrzyła na niego z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Naprawdę się ucieszyłam – wyznała, oglądając się za siebie. - Zrobiłeś mi fantastyczną niespodziankę.

Odwzajemniając jej uśmiech, chłopak kiwnął głową, wciąż nie potrafiąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Radość, którą okazywała kobieta, chwyciła go za serce i rozczuliła.

- Nie ma za co, kochanie... - powiedział w końcu, odnajdując w sobie głos. Nie bardzo wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje, a jednocześnie nie chciał zdradzić, że kwiaty nie były prezentem od niego. - Wracamy do hotelu? - zapytał, usilnie starając się zmienić temat rozmowy. Wolał unikać niewygodnej dla niego sytuacji, bojąc się, że prawda wyjdzie na jaw.

Jeżeli to nie on wysłał Joanne róże, oznaczało to, że ma gdzieś innego wielbiciela. Z drugiej strony, nie mogła o nim wiedzieć, skoro przekonana była, że bukiet dostała od swojego chłopaka. Takie myślenie sprawiało, że kobieta patrzyła na niego łaskawszym okiem, co ułatwiało mu podjęcie dalszych kroków związanych z oświadczynami. Nie mógł nie wykorzystać sytuacji, gdy ta tak bardzo mu sprzyjała.

- Daj mi kwadrans. Za chwilę będę gotowy – dodał, widząc, że rudowłosa odpowiada twierdząco na jego poprzednie pytanie. Po chwili zostawiając ją samą, pełen domysłów zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

* * *

Opustoszały, ciemny korytarz był świetną kryjówką. Chroniąc go przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami przechodniów i współpracowników, zapewniał mu jednocześnie doskonały widok na interesujące go pomieszczenie

Czekał na Joanne. Chciał ją zobaczyć; chciał zobaczyć, jakie wrażenie wywarły na niej kwiaty, które zostawił dla niej w szatni Korklana. Musiał nieźle kombinować, by żaden ze współpracowników nie złapał go na gorącym uczynku. To właśnie między innymi dlatego ściśle współpracował z Jasonem. Jeden z nich pilnował korytarza, a drugi realizował założony wcześniej plan.

Wiedząc, że Matthew wszedł do szatni kilkanaście minut wcześniej, blondyn wiedział, że para lada moment powinna opuszczać budynek i udać się do hotelu. Joanne była w ciąży, potrzebowała odpoczynku. Kanadyjczyk był wściekły na Korklana, że ciągał ją w tym stanie po arenach, każąc jej czekać na siebie w dusznej, niewielkiej szatni. Gdyby to on był na jego miejscu, traktowałby swoją ciężarną kobietę z należytym szacunkiem.

Zerkając ze zniecierpliwieniem na zegarek, zauważył, że dochodzi już dwudziesta trzecia. Bał się, że zmęczenie Joanne może odbić się na zdrowiu ich dziecka. Gdyby tak się stało, Matt będzie gorzko żałował tego, że nie zajmował się kobietą w odpowiedni sposób.

Dostrzegając ruch przy drzwiach niedaleko swojej osoby, aż podskoczył z podekscytowania. Mrużąc powieki, wbił wyczekujące spojrzenie w dwójkę ludzi wychodzących z szatni. Pomijając całkowicie postać Korklana, skupił wzrok na idącej tuż za nim kobiecie.

Wyciągając rękę do bruneta, złapała jego dłoń i przytuliła się do jego boku, wyginając usta w delikatnym uśmiechu. Kiedy mężczyzna złożył na czubku jej głowy pocałunek, przymknęła oczy i wzmocniła uścisk. Pozwalając mu się prowadzić, stała się absolutnie bezbronna i rozczulająca.

Zaciskając dłonie w pięści, Chris cofnął się odrobinę, częściowo chowając się za jedną ze ścian. Dbał o to, by nikt go nie zauważył. Rzucając okiem na trzymane w ręku Joanne kwiaty, zacisnął ze złością szczękę. Radość kobiety i swoboda bruneta były w stanie powiedzieć mu tylko jedno: nie wszystko poszło tak, jak pójść powinno.

Owszem, chciał sprawić jej przyjemność, ale za żadne skarby nie chciał, by to zbliżyło ją do Korklana. Znajdując bukiet, z pewnością była przekonana, że to prezent od jej chłopaka. Chcąc pójść na łatwiznę, Matt nie wyprowadził jej z błędu. W efekcie, Chris obserwował całą tę sytuację, a jego serce pękało coraz bardziej z każdą mijającą sekundą.

* * *

Łapiąc stojący w rogu pomieszczenia kosz na śmieci, Chris z całej siły cisnął nim o przeciwległą ścianę. Nie zwracając uwagi na hałas, jaki wywołał, z rozpaczą patrzył na to, jak plastikowy kubeł rozpada się na kawałki. Zupełnie jak on sam.

Siadając na ławce w szatni Korklana, zgarbił się, zwieszając głowę. Joanne po raz kolejny wybrała tego smarkacza, nie zwracając uwagi na jego starania. Chciał zdobyć jej uwagę, pragnął jej przychylności, a przede wszystkim potrzebował jej zgody, by móc zaopiekować się nią i ich dzieckiem. To w tym momencie liczyło się dla niego najbardziej; to stanowiło jego priorytet.

Chowając twarz w dłoniach czuł się skończony. To, na czym mu teraz zależało, zdawało się od niego uciekać. Miał wrażenie, że traci kontrolę nad własnym życiem.

Zakochał się. Choć dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo było to niedorzeczne, wiedział, że darzy kobietę uczuciem. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy; niewinny romans skończył się dla niego w dość nieoczekiwany sposób. Nie tylko zawiódł siebie, ale także zranił ważne dla niego osoby. Joanne cierpiała przez niego od kilku miesięcy. Jego żona i cudowne dzieci także nie zasługiwały na to, co robił. Gardził sobą. Musiał otwarcie przyznać, że był godny pogardy.

- Przepraszam... Zapomniałam czegoś...

Podnosząc głowę, blondyn wbił wzrok w stojącą w progu szatni ciężarną kobietę. Zrywając się ze swojego miejsca, starał się zebrać w garść, by nie dać poznać po sobie, w jak złym stanie się znajduje.

Podchodząc bliżej, rudowłosa nie odezwała się już słowem. Schylając się i zabierając stojącą na podłodze torbę, rzuciła mężczyźnie ukradkowe spojrzenie. Prostując się, odwróciła się na pięcie z zamiarem opuszczenia szatni.

- Joanne...

Starając się nie dopuszczać do siebie jego cichego głosu, nadal szła do wyjścia. Kładąc rękę na klamce, nacisnęła ją lekko.

- Jak Ci się podobały kwiaty?

Rozluźniając uścisk na chłodnym metalu, zaskoczona odwróciła głowę w jego stronę.

- Były... od Ciebie? - zapytała zdziwiona, zwracając się w jego kierunku. Przytakując, Kanadyjczyk przełknął głośno ślinę. Nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji mógł się spodziewać po kobiecie. - No cóż... - mruknęła bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. - Dziękuję.

Wzdychając ciężko, mężczyzna usiadł z powrotem na ławce, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. W ciągu zaledwie paru sekund jego samopoczucie gwałtownie się pogorszyło. Nie uszło to uwadze Joanne.

- Chris... - szepnęła, mrużąc oczy. - Wszystko w porządku?

Podnosząc głowę i spoglądając na nią, zaprzeczył powoli.

- Nie jest w porządku... - odparł z goryczą. Opierając się plecami o ścianę za sobą, patrzył na nią uparcie. - Wszystko zepsułem, prawda? - zapytał. - Daj mi skończyć... - dorzucił szybko, widząc, że kobieta przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Krzyżując ręce na piersiach, zmarszczyła czoło. - Ja wiem. Zawiodłem Cię. Skrzywdziłem. Nie liczę na to, że uda Ci się szybko o tym zapomnieć.

- Ameryki to Ty nie odkryłeś... - powiedziała z przekąsem. - Nie mam ochoty z Tobą o tym rozmawiać, Chris. Powtarzałam Ci to tysiąc razy.

- Musimy – przerwał jej blondyn, wstając. Robiąc kilka kroków w jej kierunku, obserwował uważnie jej reakcję. Spięła się, mógł to wyraźnie zobaczyć. - Nie bój się mnie – powiedział cicho, wyciągając do niej rękę.

Odsuwając się od niego, zacisnęła mocno szczękę.

- Mów, co masz do powiedzenia i daj mi wreszcie spokój – fuknęła.

- Masz prawo mnie nienawidzić – kontynuował, nie zwracając uwagi na jej wściekłość. - Ale pomyśl, że kiedyś przecież tak nie było...

Otwierając szeroko oczy, kobieta wzięła głęboki wdech.

- Powiedz mi coś, Joanne... - poprosił Chris. - Powiedz mi, czy kiedykolwiek coś do mnie czułaś? Coś, oprócz złości i odrazy, jak teraz? - zapytał. - Musiałaś, inaczej nie robiłabyś tego wszystkiego...

Nie odzywając się słowem, rudowłosa patrzyła na mężczyznę. Zaskoczył ją tym pytaniem. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miała pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

- Nie powiesz mi, że poszłaś do łóżka z kimś, do kogo nic nie czułaś – rzekł. - Wyjaśnij mi tylko tę jedną rzecz...

- Chris, przestań... - poprosiła cicho kobieta. Poruszenie przez niego tego tematu wywołało u niej ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Nie tylko dlatego, że swoim zachowaniem krzywdziła Matta, ale również dlatego, że stojący przed nią mężczyzna nie był jej do końca obojętny.

Chwytając jej dłoń, ścisnął ją mocno, podnosząc na wysokość swojej klatki piersiowej. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Joanne nie protestowała.

- Przyznaj to, Joanne... - powiedział cicho. - Nawet teraz coś czujesz. Tak, jak ja.

Przestając na moment oddychać, rudowłosa patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. Minęła chwila, zanim dotarło do niej to, co usłyszała.

- Ty? - szepnęła zdziwiona.

- Ty i dziecko jesteście dla mnie bardzo ważni. Chcę się Wami zająć... - wyznał. - Daj mi na to szansę... - poprosił, kładąc drugą rękę na jej brzuchu.

Nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy, Joanne czuła, jak jej dziecko porusza się, jakby pod wpływem dotyku dłoni Chrisa. Czując to samo, mężczyzna popatrzył na nią, uśmiechając się.

- Widzisz...? - zapytał.

Patrząc na nią przez dłuższą chwilę, odważył się w końcu zrobić to, o czym myślał od dawna. Powoli przysuwając się do niej, dotknął ustami jej warg. Zdziwił się, gdy kobieta odwzajemniła jego pocałunek, napierając na niego całym ciałem. Puszczając jej dłoń, objął ją, dając się ponieść chwili.

Odrywając się w końcu od jego twarzy, Joanne spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Gdy sekundę później dotarło do niej, co przed momentem się stało, zasłoniła dłonią usta, robiąc jednocześnie krok w tył, wyrywając się z jego objęć.

- Joanne, nie... - odezwał się Chris, widząc, że kobieta chce uciec. Starając się ją złapać, zaklął cicho pod nosem, gdy jego próba się nie powiodła. - Joanne! - krzyknął, kiedy rudowłosa otworzyła drzwi i wybiegła na zewnątrz, zostawiając go w szatni samego.

* * *

Spoglądając w wiszące nad umywalką niewielkie lustro, Allison zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Problemy innych ludzi, którymi żyła od jakiegoś czasu, zaczynały powoli wykańczać ją psychicznie. Każdy stres, który przeżywała, odbijał się na jej zdrowiu, pogłębiając jej złe samopoczucie. Była niemal prawie pewna, że nie da rady długo tak wytrzymać. Była już stanowczo za bardzo zmęczona.

Zakręcając wodę, sięgnęła po leżący na szafce ręcznik, po czym wytarła w niego mokre dłonie. Wciąż zastanawiając się nad wczorajszym wyznaniem Joanne, pokiwała lekko głową. Potępiała zachowanie kobiety, ale mimo tego wciąż nie mogła przestać jej pomagać. Potrzebowała tego, a ona czuła, że jest jedyną osobą, której dziewczyna Korklana może zaufać.

Pochłonięta myślą o rudowłosej, nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy za jej plecami zjawił się mężczyzna. Obejmując rękoma jej talię, położył brodę na jej prawym ramieniu. Podnosząc wzrok, utkwiła go w tafli szkła przed swoją twarzą. Ogarniając spojrzeniem odbicie twarzy Phila, uniosła w górę kąciki ust, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech.

- Bardzo zmęczony? - zapytała, zauważając jego oczy. Kiwając głową, brunet odwzajemnił jej grymas, całując po chwili jej ramię.

- Czekam na Ciebie... - wymamrotał, nie odrywając ust od jej skóry. Przesuwając je w stronę jej szyi, zacieśnił uścisk w jej pasie. Drażniona jego zarostem, dziewczyna odchyliła głowę na bok.

- Za chwilę przyjdę – powiedziała, starając się uciec przed jego pocałunkami. - Daj mi pięć minut... - dodała, odwracając twarz w jego stronę.

Odbierając to jako sygnał do działania, mężczyzna podniósł głowę i przycisnął usta do jej warg. Niemal natychmiast odsuwając się od niego, Allison rzuciła mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

- Phil... - szepnęła, zmuszając go tym samym, by popatrzył w jej oczy. - Przepraszam... Jestem padnięta... - wyjaśniła, widząc jego zdziwioną minę. - To był długi dzień... W dodatku miałam naprawdę trudną rozmowę z Joanne...

Rozluźniając uścisk, Phil zacisnął usta w wąską linię, gromiąc wzrokiem młodą kobietę. Robiąc krok do tyłu, nie spuszczał z niej oczu.

- Allison, prosiłem Cię o to tyle razy... - warknął, z trudem kontrolując swoją złość. - Poświęcasz jej więcej czasu, niż mnie. Poważnie? Chcesz teraz z jej powodu zaniedbać i zepsuć nasz związek?!

- Nic się nie zepsuje – odrzekła dziewczyna, starając się zachować spokój. - Phil, zrozum. To naprawdę nie chodzi o Joanne. Ona nie ma zupełnie na nic wpływu.

- Tak sądzisz? - mruknął, przekrzywiając głowę. - To świetnie. Ale przynajmniej ja mam dosyć.

Odwracając się na pięcie, mężczyzna wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając w niej zszokowaną Allison.

- Nie mówisz chyba poważnie... - odezwała się, podążając za nim. - Phil, co Cię ugryzło?

- Co mnie ugryzło?! - brunet zatrzymał się, stając twarzą w twarz z kobietą. - Co Ciebie ugryzło, Allison?! Nie ma dnia, którego nie spędziłabyś w towarzystwie tej jędzy! To socjopatka, czy Ty naprawdę tego nie widzisz?! - krzyczał. - Manipuluje Tobą, wykorzystuje Cię do swoich głupich gierek, a Ty ochoczo się na to zgadzasz! Obudź się, dziewczyno i przejrzyj w końcu na oczy!

Robiąc kilka kroków w kierunku brunetki, stanął przed nią, zaglądając jej w oczy. Musiał wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co leżało mu na sercu, a w dodatku musiał zrobić to w taki sposób, by dziewczyna wreszcie pojęła, jak wielkim błędem jest zadawanie się z rudowłosą towarzyszką Korklana.

- Nie ma niczego dobrego w tej kobiecie, rozumiesz? - odezwał się ciszej. - Niczego – powtórzył dobitniej. - Dziwi mnie, że po tym wszystkim, co nam zrobiła, wciąż masz do niej serce...

Wymijając ją, podszedł do szafki i zabierając z niej swoją komórkę, wsadził ją do kieszeni spodni.

- Nie rozumiem Cię, Phil – odparła Allison, wodząc za nim wzrokiem. - To, co się stało, to przecież już przeszłość – mówiła, patrząc, jak brunet schyla się i zabiera z oparcia fotela swoją bluzę. - Nie możesz po prostu odpuścić?

Zatrzymując się i odwracając w jej stronę, mężczyzna nabrał powietrza, zatrzymując je w płucach. Nie wierzył, że Allison poprosiła go o odpuszczenie Joanne, zwłaszcza po wszystkich jej przewinieniach.

- To ja nie rozumiem Ciebie – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Jesteś ze mną, ale stajesz po stronie mojego wroga – pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym założył bluzę. Cofając się, kierował się powoli w stronę wyjścia. Musiał wyjść, inaczej sprzeczka szybko mogłaby przerodzić się w coś o wiele poważniejszego. Stając już przy drzwiach, westchnął głośno, rzucając jej ostatnie spojrzenie. - Zastanów się, z kim chcesz trzymać... - mruknął, po czym bez dalszych wyjaśnień opuścił pokój.

* * *

Kładąc dłoń na klamce, Phil z radością stwierdził, że jeden z niewielu tarasów w budynku hotelu jest otwarty. Naciskając ją, przesunął delikatnie drzwi, starając się nie robić niepotrzebnego hałasu. Zadowolony z tego, że znajduje się w tym miejscu sam, wolał nie zmieniać tego stanu rzeczy.

Przekraczając próg, mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech, rozkoszując się świeżym powietrzem. Zmiana otoczenia powinna dobrze wpłynąć na jego zszarpane nerwy. Po rozmowie z Allison nie mógł dłużej zostać w pokoju. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem było wydostanie się z niego i to jak najszybciej.

Podchodząc do metalowej barierki, oparł się o nią rękoma i spojrzał na panoramę miasta. Tysiące świateł i szum, jaki dobiegał do jego uszu, działał na niego kojąco. Mógł tu spokojnie porozmyślać o tym, co właściwie zaszło między nim a dziewczyną. Nie chciał nazywać tego kłótnią, ale ich wymiana zdań zdecydowanie zmierzała w tym kierunku. Kładąc łokcie na chłodnym metalu, schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że znowu masz kłopoty...

Słysząc znajomy głos, poderwał głowę i obejrzał się błyskawicznie za siebie. Stojąca w progu kobieta patrzyła na niego wesoło, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

- W co się znowu wpakowałeś, Punkster? - zapytała, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pokonując dzielącą ich odległość, stanęła blisko Phila, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

- Masz talent do pojawiania się w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach – odrzekł brunet, wciąż zaskoczony jej widokiem. - Skąd się tu wzięłaś?

Śmiejąc się głośno, kobieta oparła się plecami o balustradę, kładąc na niej łokcie.

- Widziałam Cię, gdy tu szedłeś. Pomyślałam, że to może dobra okazja do rozmowy... - wyjaśniła z miną niewiniątka. - Wyglądałeś, jakbyś jej potrzebował – dorzuciła.

- Może i tak jest... - mruknął, patrząc z powrotem na miasto. - Wciąż jednak nie wiem, co tu robisz. W hotelu, z dala od domu – sprecyzował.

- Podróżuję – odrzekła kobieta z niegasnącym uśmiechem na ustach. - Jak za starych dobrych czasów.

Kręcąc głowa, brunet sięgnął pamięcią kilka lat wstecz. Przywołując miłe wspomnienia, również uniósł w górę kąciki swoich ust.

- Twoje zwyczaje też się nie zmieniły... – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos towarzyszki. - W dalszym ciągu wymykasz się w takie miejsca, żeby w spokoju pomyśleć i podziwiać miasto. Jakże ja Cię dobrze znam, Phil...

Milknąc na chwilę, również spojrzała w stronę, w którą patrzył mężczyzna. Westchnąwszy cicho, zmusiła się do zachowania powagi.

- Podpisałam nowy kontrakt – odpowiedziała w końcu na jego wcześniejsze pytanie. - Dlatego tu jestem.

- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś? - zapytał z wyrzutem Phillip. - Nie zadzwoniłaś, nie uprzedziłaś...

- Dowiedziałam się o tym kilka dni temu. Nie miałam czasu... - odrzekła. - Nie cieszysz się? - zapytała, odwracając twarz w jego kierunku.

- Cieszę... - mruknął brunet, przyglądając się jej przez kilka sekund. - To przynajmniej jakiś miły akcent dzisiejszego dnia.

- Powiesz mi, co się stało? - kobieta przysunęła się do niego na tyle blisko, że ich ramiona stykały się ze sobą.

- Dziewczyna Matta działa mi na nerwy... - burknął niechętnie Phil, krzywiąc się na samą myśl o rudowłosej. - Znowu miesza się między mnie a Allison. To właśnie przez nią coraz częściej nie potrafimy się zrozumieć...

Kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową, kobieta przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Chciała pocieszyć przyjaciela, ale musiała przyznać, że nie przejęła się zbytnio problemami w jego związku.

- Nie bierz tego tak do siebie... - szepnęła, wyciągając dłoń. Kładąc ją delikatnie na ręce mężczyzny, starała się ściągnąć na siebie jego wzrok. - Wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Poza tym, zawsze jestem w stanie Cię wysłuchać – zaoferowała, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

Patrząc najpierw na ich ręce, Phillip podniósł głowę, spoglądając w oczy przyjaciółki. Odwracając dłoń i ściskając nią palce kobiety, odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, oddychając z ulgą.

- Miło znów Cię widzieć, Amy... - rzekł równie cicho, dziękując za jej wsparcie.

* * *

Przemierzając korytarz, kobiety zachowywały milczenie. Wciąż przygnębiona sprzeczką z Philem, Allison szła ze spuszczoną głową, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób mogłaby załagodzić gniew mężczyzny. Idąca obok niej Joanne, ze skupieniem obserwowała zachowanie swojej towarzyszki. Widząc jej niepewną minę, nie mogła dłużej powstrzymywać się od ignorowania jej złego humoru.

- Co się dzieje, Allison? - zapytała w końcu, przerywając panującą ciszę. Odwracając głowę w jej stronę, dziewczyna potrząsnęła nią lekko.

- Nic takiego – odparła, decydując się nie zaprzątać umysłu Joanne swoimi problemami z Philem. Dobrze wiedziała, że niechęć pomiędzy nimi działała w obydwie strony. - Mam gorszy dzień – dodała, mając nadzieję na zakończenie tematu.

- Gorszy dzień, jasne... - prychnęła rudowłosa, uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Niech zgadnę... Brooks?

Nie odpowiadając na jej pytanie, Allison przełknęła ślinę. Nie chciała nic mówić Joanne; wiedziała, że nie było w tym żadnego sensu. Uważała, że poradzi sobie ze wszystkim sama.

Otwierając usta, spojrzała na kobietę, zdecydowana na udzielenie krótkiej, przeczącej odpowiedzi. Zrezygnowała z tego jednak, widząc wyraz jej twarzy.

Stając w miejscu, Joanne wbiła wzrok w nadchodzącego z przeciwnego kierunku Chrisa. Widząc go już z daleka, miała ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i wrócić natychmiast do hotelu. Nie wiedziała jednak dlaczego jej nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Nie mogąc się ruszyć, czekała bezradnie, aż Kanadyjczyk do niej podejdzie.

Zauważając, na co patrzy kobieta, Allison jęknęła cicho. Po cichu liczyła, że temat Chrisa jest już zamknięty. Od jakiegoś czasu nie słyszała, by nachodził Joanne lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób starał się nawiązać z nią kontakt. Sądziła, że dał już jej spokój, wierząc w jej zapewnienia o tym, że dziecko nie jest jego.

- Tylko nie on... - szepnęła, z ledwością poruszając ustami. Widząc, w jakim stanie jest rudowłosa, podejrzewała, że ta rozmowa nie będzie miała na nią pozytywnego wpływu.

- Joanne... - odezwał się Irvine, podchodząc bliżej i stając tuż przed dziewczyną Matta. - Cieszę się, że Cię widzę – dodał, unosząc w górę kąciki ust.

- Nie możemy powiedzieć tego samego – wtrąciła Allison, wysuwając się odrobinę do przodu. Stając przed Joanne, miała zamiar choć trochę oddzielić ją od blondyna.

Odwracając twarz w jej stronę, Chris przekrzywił odrobinę głowę, patrząc na nią z drwiną.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym z Tobą rozmawiał, słońce – powiedział, starając się być miłym. Obawiał się jednak, że jeśli dziewczyna nie ustąpi, będzie zmuszony zmienić swoje nastawienie.

- A ja nie przypominam sobie, żeby Joanne cieszyła się na Twój widok – warknęła brunetka, przybierając bojową postawę. - Zrób nam przysługę i zejdź nam z drogi – dodała, marszcząc brwi.

Wybuchając głośnym śmiechem, Irvine ukazał rząd swoich białych, równych zębów. Słysząc dźwięk wydobywający się z jego gardła, rudowłosa zadrżała. Wciąż nie wiedziała, skąd brał się w niej aż tak wielki strach.

- Jo, możemy porozmawiać? - uspokajając się, Chris popatrzył na nią ponad ramieniem brunetki. Ta, nie pozwalając mu kontynuować, natychmiast wtrąciła się w jego zdanie.

- Ona nie chce z Tobą rozmawiać, Chris – rzekła ostrzegawczym tonem. - Wynoś się – starała się brzmieć przekonująco. Powoli traciła nadzieję na to, że uda się jej wygrać z mężczyzną.

- Posłuchaj, mała... - robiąc krok do przodu, Kanadyjczyk stanął przed brunetką, patrząc na nią góry. Jej zawziętość zirytowała go do tego stopnia, że był zdecydowany siłą usunąć ją ze swojej drogi. Łapiąc ją za ramię, przyciągnął ją do siebie, nie spuszczając z niej wściekłego wzroku. - Na Twoim miejscu nie zadzierałbym ze mną – syknął. - Teraz to Ty zrób mnie przysługę i zjeżdżaj mi z oczu, bo inaczej...

- Hej!

Kiedy tylko Chris odwrócił się za siebie, jego wzrok padł na zmierzającego ku niemu Phila. Zaniepokojone spojrzenie bruneta prześlizgnęło się z jego twarzy na rękę zaciśniętą wokół ramienia Allison. Czując, że dziewczyna szarpie się lekko, blondyn rozluźnił uścisk, puszczając ją wolno.

- Co tu się dzieje?! - zapytał Brooks, czując narastającą w nim wściekłość. - Allie?

Rozmasowując obolałą rękę, dziewczyna cofnęła się, unikając spojrzenia Phila. To samo zrobił Chris. Robiąc krok do tyłu, dyskretnie usunął się z pola widzenia Brooksa. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, odszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę swojej szatni.

Wciąż stojąc przed swoją dziewczyną, mężczyzna uniósł pytająco brwi, nadal czekając na odpowiedź. To, co zastał w korytarzu, o mało nie przyprawiło go o zawał serca. Irvine szarpiący Allison znacznie podniósł mu ciśnienie. Nie zamierzał zostawić tej sprawy bez wyjaśnienia.

- Allison, o co chodzi? - rzekł, przenosząc wzrok na stojącą za nim Joanne. Widząc jednak, że nic nie wyciągnie z przestraszonej rudowłosej, postanowił kontynuować przesłuchanie brunetki. - Hmm?

* * *

- Wciąż czekam, Allie...

Ostrzegawczy ton Phila nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Kuląc się w sobie, dziewczyna patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej przerażona jego postawą. Widziała, że był wściekły, a jej milczenie tylko pogarszało ten stan. Nie mogła jednak zdradzić powodu ataku Chrisa.

- Co tu się działo?! - po raz kolejny podnosząc głos, Phillip stanął bliżej brunetki, pochylając się nad nią. Musiał wyciągnąć z niej to, dlaczego Kanadyjczyk zachował się w taki sposób; nie mógł pozwolić na to, by za jego plecami działo się coś, co zagrażałoby jej bezpieczeństwu. - O co chodziło Chrisowi?! - zapytał głośno.

Spuszczając wzrok, Allison przełknęła głośno ślinę. Obiecała Joanne, że nie powie nikomu o tym, kto ją skrzywdził. Phil domagał się wyjaśnień, a jedyne, przychodziło jej teraz do głowy, to powiedzenie prawdy. To jednak nie wchodziło w grę.

- Allison, mówię do Ciebie! - naciskał mężczyzna, coraz bardziej się denerwując.

- Daj jej spokój, Brooks. Nie widzisz, że jest już wystarczająco wystraszona?

Przenosząc spojrzenie na stojącą obok Joanne, Phil zmrużył oczy. Mógł się tego domyśleć. To z pewnością ona była źródłem kłopotów Allison.

- To przez nią? - spytał, zwracając się do brunetki.

- Nic się przecież nie stało, Phil... - odezwała się słabym głosem, podnosząc wzrok. - To było tylko małe nieporozumienie...

- Małe nieporozumienie?! - wrzasnął mężczyzna, nie dowierzając temu, co usłyszał. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?! - przez chwilę miotając się w miejscu, trawił jej słowa. - Posłuchaj mnie. Mam już dosyć tej waszej komitywy... - rzekł w końcu, wskazując palcem w ich kierunku. - Nie wiem, co kombinujecie, ale uprzedzam Cię, że moja cierpliwość już się skończyła. Nie będę tego dłużej tolerował... - ostrzegł. - Nie każ mi stawiać Ci ultimatum...

Wstrzymując oddech, dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. Kręcąc głową, jęknęła cicho.

- Nie zrobiłbyś tego... - szepnęła.

- Zmuszasz mnie – odrzekł, zaciskając szczęki.

- Przesadzasz, Phil – wtrąciła Joanne, coraz bardziej niepokojąc się wymianą zdań pomiędzy dwójką ludzi. Nie chciała być powodem, dla którego by się kłócili. Już nie. - Uspokójcie się...

Wykorzystując chwilę konsternacji Phillipa, Allison cofnęła się, niemal wpadając plecami na ścianę. Zaciskając zęby, z trudem powstrzymywała się od płaczu. Nie mogła dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo zabolały ją jego słowa.

Nie czekając na dalszy rozwój sytuacji, wyminęła go, uważając, by nawet go nie dotknąć. Uznała, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli znajdzie się jak najdalej od niego, zanim stanie się coś, czego obydwoje będą żałować. Słysząc za swoimi plecami jego krzyki, przyspieszyła jedynie kroku.

Wołając za nią, Phil zaklął cicho pod nosem. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wściekły na Allison. Nie czuł jednak, by zrobił coś złego.

- Gratulacje, palancie – usłyszał tuż za sobą. Odwracając głowę w kierunku Joanne, uniósł pytająco brwi. - Zamiast jej pomóc i ją chronić, wyżywasz się na niej – rzekła z sarkazmem. - Jesteś idiotą, Brooks – podsumowała.

Omijając go, ruszyła za uciekającą brunetką. Była rozczarowana zachowaniem Phila. Do tej pory była pewna, że mężczyzna kocha dziewczynę i nigdy nie zachowa się wobec niej w tak okrutny sposób.

- Staram się ją chronić – rzucił za nią Phil. - Przed Tobą.

- Pomyliły Ci się osoby, kotku – mruknęła rudowłosa. - To nie przede mną powinieneś ją chronić...

Ucinając rozmowę, nie dopuszczała już do siebie pytań i krzyków mężczyzny. Ważniejszą sprawą stało się teraz odnalezienie Allison i sprawdzenie, w jakim jest stanie.

* * *

Idąc szybko wąskim korytarzem, Allison wbiła swój wzrok w podłogę. Dążyła do tego, by natychmiast wydostać się z budynku, aby nie musieć kontynuować rozmowy z Philem. Przynajmniej nie tego wieczora.

Była wystarczająco przybita. Część jej duszy pragnęła wyznać mężczyźnie prawdę; doskonale wiedziała, że to oszczędziło by jej wielu problemów. Mimo to wiedziała także, że nie może tego zrobić. Dała Joanne swoje słowo. Nikt nie dowie się o tym, kto wyrządził jej krzywdę.

- Naprawdę powinnaś uważać dokąd idziesz...

Wpadając na idącą z naprzeciwka osobę, brunetka odskoczyła przestraszona. Podnosząc głowę, spojrzała wprost w oczy przyjaciółki Phila.

- Amy... - szepnęła zaskoczona. Nie miała pojęcia, że kobieta jest w budynku. Phil nie raczył jej o tym poinformować.

- Allison – odparła rudowłosa, wyginając usta w lekkim uśmiechu. - Cóż za niespodzianka... - dodała, przyglądając się jej. Zauważyła, że dziewczyna jest czymś mocno zdenerwowana. - Gdzie tak uciekasz? - spytała, nawiązując do jej pośpiechu.

- Muszę wrócić do hotelu – powiedziała Allison, nie chcąc jednak nawiązywać dłuższego kontaktu z kobietą. Omijając ją, starała się przedostać szybko do wyjścia. - Przepraszam, Amy. Porozmawiamy innym razem, okej? - rzuciła, zerkając za siebie.

- Jasne. Innym razem... - powtórzyła jak echo kobieta, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Miała przeczucie, że dziwne zachowanie dziewczyny Phila miało coś wspólnego z jego wczorajszym smutkiem. Może było to z jej strony okrutne, ale wcale nie było jej z tego powodu przykro. Nie przejęła się problemami w związku przyjaciela.

Odprowadzając wzrokiem Allison, pokiwała głową. Uznając, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie odnalezienie Phillipa i wypytanie go o szczegóły, ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku, wcielając swój plan w życie.

* * *

Zegar wybijał właśnie północ, raz po raz drażniąc jego uszy nieznośnym gongiem. Wrócił do pokoju dużo później, niż się spodziewał. Nie zapaliwszy światła, przesmyknął się do łazienki. Domyślał się, że jego partnerka już śpi, starał się więc zachowywać jak najciszej.

Zakręciwszy wodę w kranie, westchnął cicho. Zgodnie z zaleceniem Allison, próbował trzymać rękę na pulsie. Zaniepokoiła go jej niechęć do Jericho - jednej z najbardziej przyjaznych osób na zapleczu. Zawsze służył dobrą radą, nikomu nie odmawiając nawet najbardziej prozaicznej przysługi. Co więcej, nie tak dawno uciął sobie z nim dość długą pogawędkę o wchodzącej właśnie do sprzedaży płyty Iron Maiden. Przyjaźnił się też z Joanne. Postawa Allison była więc dla niego czymś kompletnie niecodziennym.

Powolnymi ruchami pobieżnie osuszył swoje ciało z co większych skupisk wilgoci. Wciągając na siebie luźne bokserki, skierował się w stronę łóżka.

W ciemności dostrzegł łagodny zarys pełnej, kobiecej sylwetki okrytej cienką kołdrą. Bez słowa zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie materaca.

- Matt...? - dobiegł go cichy szept rudzielca.

- Jestem... - odparł, po omacku odszukując dłoń ukochanej.

- Gdzie byłeś tak długo...?

- Dlaczego nie śpisz...?- odpowiedział pytaniem na jej pytanie.

- Próbowałam... Nie mogłam... Boli...

- Boli? - powtórzył, niczym echo - Co boli?

- Dzidziuś się wierci, a to boli - odszepnęła słabo.

Ciąża zmieniła niepokorną kobietę nie do poznania. Wyciszyła ją, uspokoiła. Znana do tej pory z nie-zawsze-mądrych pomysłów (które zresztą zwykła impulsywnie wprowadzać w życie) nagle zaczęła dokładnie analizować każdy swój ruch. Wszystkie te afery, najpierw z Philem, potem to, co metaforycznie nazywali "incydentem" kosztowały ją wiele nerwów. Zbyt wiele, by mogła sobie pozwolić na więcej. Choć żadna ze spraw nie była jeszcze zamknięta, nie naciskał. Nie chciał przywoływać tragicznych wspomnień - zwłaszcza teraz, gdy na dniach miała urodzić mu upragnione dzieciątko.

- To niedobrze, że boli... - szepnął, powoli zsuwając się po jej ciele. Będąc na wysokości pępka dziewczyny, podciągnął jej koszulkę, obnażając okrąglutki brzuch - Chciałbym jakoś ci ulżyć, uwierz... Ale to już niedługo... Czuję, że już tylko parę dni dzieli nas od wielkiego dnia. Bądźmy silni.

- Kiedy ja się boję... - odszepnęła, drżąc.

- Damy radę, Jo. Pewnie jeszcze nieraz zaboli, ale obiecuję, że będzie warto - uspokajał ją, czule gładząc wypukły brzuch. O dziwo, tym razem był w stu procentach pewien tego, co mówił.


	35. Chapter 35

- Być może trochę za ostro ją potraktowałeś...

Podnosząc wzrok znad kubka ze swoją kawą, Phillip spojrzał na siedzącą naprzeciwko niego kobietę. Odstawiając naczynie, pokręcił głową, przełykając gorący napój.

- Nic jej nie będzie – mruknął niechętnie, przewracając oczami. - To powinno ją trochę otrzeźwić – dodał.

- Jesteś złośliwy – zauważyła jego rozmówczyni ze zdziwieniem. - Myślałam, że ją kochasz.

- Bo kocham – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, opierając się plecami o tył krzesła. - Ale to nie znaczy, że muszę akceptować wszystko, co robi – dodał. - Po co właściwie o to pytasz, Amy? - zapytał po krótkiej chwili, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. - Obydwoje wiemy, że jest Ci to obojętne. Dlaczego w ogóle udajesz, że Cię to interesuje?

Zapowietrzając się, rudowłosa kobieta przybrała postawę obronną. Niespodziewany atak ze strony przyjaciela zaskoczył ją; nie spodziewała się tak nagłej zmiany jego nastawienia.

- Nie udaję – odpowiedziała spokojnie, starając się uspokoić go tonem swojego głosu. - To Twój związek, po prostu martwię się o Ciebie – rzekła, wyciągając dłoń i kładąc ją na stole. Dotykając opuszkami palców zaciśniętej pięści Phila, badała jego reakcję na jej dotyk. Nie protestował, co wywołało u niej nieskrywaną ulgę.

- Wybacz – burknął brunet, przepraszając ją za swój wybuch. - Nie spałem całą noc, bo wyciągnęłaś mnie na jakiś głupi spacer po mieście, a teraz bawisz się w mojego psychologa. Nie rób tego, Amy. Nie potrzebuję takiej pomocy – mówił, przymykając oczy.

Kiedy otworzył je ponownie, u jego boku nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się kolejna postać. Stając tuż obok stolika, wbiła w mężczyznę swój wzrok, wyczekując jego reakcji.

Podnosząc głowę, popatrzył wprost w jej twarz. Spoglądając na niego z góry, kobieta przekrzywiła głowę, nie odzywając się słowem.

- Mogę Ci w czymś pomóc? - zapytał Phil, unosząc ze zdziwieniem brwi.

Odrywając od niego spojrzenie, na moment odwróciła twarz, rzucając okiem na jego towarzyszkę. Wracając po chwili do jego osoby, skinęła nieznacznie głową.

- 5 minut, Brooks – wymamrotała, odsuwając się od niego. Odwracając się plecami, zrobiła kilka kroków naprzód, zatrzymując się odrobinę dalej. Oglądając się za siebie, ponagliła mężczyznę wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam na chwilę, Amy – odezwał się cicho, zwracając się do rudowłosej. Wstając, ruszył tuż za kobietą, która zaczęła już powoli znikać z zasięgu jego wzroku.

* * *

- Zdurniałeś do reszty?! - cedząc pytanie przez zaciśnięte zęby, kobieta stanęła bliżej bruneta, zadzierając głowę do góry. - Prowadzasz się z tym dziwadłem, kiedy Twoja dziewczyna siedzi w pokoju, wypłakując oczy?! - spytała, pilnując, by ton jej głosu nie był za wysoki.

- Nie robi tego z mojego powodu – bronił się Phil, prychając pogardliwie w stronę swojej rozmówczyni. - A jedynie z Twojego. Nie działo by się tak, gdybyś trzymała się od niej z daleka, jak o to prosiłem, Joanne – dorzucił.

- Nie prosiłeś – poprawiła go rudowłosa. - Zażądałeś tego ode mnie, tak samo, jak zażądałeś tego od Allison – powiedziała wściekła. - Karzesz ją za to, że Ci się sprzeciwiła?

- Nie karzę jej – zaprzeczył mężczyzna.

- W takim razie jak wytłumaczysz fakt, że dzwoniła do mnie rano, zdenerwowana, bo nie wróciłeś na noc do pokoju? - zapytała ciężarna, przekrzywiając na bok głowę. - Niech zgadnę, wolałeś spędzić ten czas ze swoją eks.

Ignorując jej insynuacje, Phil chciał wyminął kobietę, zamierzając wrócić do kawiarni. Powstrzymał go jednak dotyk dłoni rudowłosej na jego klatce piersiowej.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę tego powtarzać... - rzekła. - Allison pomaga mi nie dlatego, że ją o to prosiłam, a dlatego, że sama tego chce. Była ze mną w bardzo trudnym dla mnie okresie. Wiesz pewnie, o czym mówię – zaczęła. - Sama odkryła, kto mnie skrzywdził. Szczerze mówiąc, dziwię się, że Ci o tym nie opowiedziała... - mówiła.

- Co masz na myśli? - zdziwił się Phil.

- To, że przeze mnie Twoja dziewczyna zadarła teraz z bardzo niebezpiecznym facetem. Wczoraj uchroniłeś ją przed nim, by zaraz potem zacząć czynić jej wyrzuty – odparła Joanne.

- O czym Ty mówisz? - pytał brunet, marszcząc brwi. - Chris...?

- Tak jest, Brooks. Chris – przytaknęła kobieta. - A nie wygląda, prawda? - zapytała. - Skończyłam już. Reszta należy do Ciebie – powiedziała w końcu, kiwając głową. - Użyj trochę szarych komórek i postaraj się wybrać mądrze... - dodała, po czym odeszła powoli w stronę wind.

* * *

Wchodząc ostrożnie do pokoju, Phil nadsłuchiwał jakichkolwiek dźwięków dochodzących z wewnątrz. Był pewien, że Allison już nie śpi. Nie o tej porze.

W ciszy mijając na wpół otwarte drzwi do łazienki, zajrzał do niej, mając nadzieję, że odnajdzie w środku dziewczynę. Niestety, pomieszczenie było puste.

- Phil?

Zamykając drzwi, mężczyzna odwrócił się plecami do nich, spoglądając wprost na stojącą przez nim brunetkę.

- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytała cichym głosem, patrząc na niego smutnym wzrokiem. Nie dając wygrać kiełkującemu w nim poczuciu winy, mężczyzna przełknął ślinę, mierząc Allison wzrokiem.

- Obydwoje mieliśmy sporo do przemyślenia... – odrzekł.

Kiwając głową, dziewczyna przyznała mu rację. Mimo tego wciąż nic nie poprawiło jej humoru.

- Owszem – powiedziała, patrząc, jak Phillip omija ją, po czym wchodzi do pokoju. - Ale mimo wszystko mogliśmy to zrobić razem – odwracając się za nim, uniosła w górę brwi. - Phil, posłuchaj mnie... - rzekła, odnosząc wrażenie, że brunet ją ignoruje.

- Teraz chcesz ze mną rozmawiać? - spytał z ironią, siadając na łóżku. Patrząc na nią, uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Dlaczego nie zrobiłaś tego wczoraj?

Spuszczając głowę, Allison bawiła się kawałkiem jego koszulki, którą miała na sobie. Mając do dyspozycji całą noc, przemyślała wiele ważnych kwestii. Czuła, że nie da rady dłużej oszukiwać mężczyzny.

Widząc jej niezdecydowanie, mężczyzna westchnął. Pomimo swoich złośliwych komentarzy także pragnął porozmawiać z dziewczyną i dowiedzieć się w końcu prawdy. Miał już dość tajemnic i niejasności, które niszczyły ich związek.

- Co Ty i Joanne macie wspólnego z Chrisem? - zapytał w końcu.

Przymykając oczy, Allison wiedziała, że już nie ma odwrotu. Wiedziała, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Musiała wyznać prawdę; ze złością Joanne poradzi sobie później.

* * *

- SŁUCHAM?!

Krzyk mężczyzny rozniósł się po niewielkim hotelowym pokoju, przyprawiając Allison o dreszcze. Stojąc skulona po drugiej stronie łóżka, zwiesiła głowę, gotowa przyjąć na siebie falę jego krytyki.

- Nie mówisz tego poważnie... – powiedział Phil, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Jej milczenie było niestety bardzo wymowne. - To niemożliwe... - szepnął do siebie, przeczesując dłonią krótkie włosy. Zsuwając ją powoli po twarzy, przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu, mamrocząc do siebie coś, czego brunetka nie mogła zrozumieć.

Cisza przeciągała się o kolejne minuty, w czasie których dziewczyna miała ochotę wybiec z pokoju, by nie musieć odpowiadać na pytania, które z pewnością padną. Powiedziała dostatecznie dużo; taka ilość faktów powinna Phillipowi absolutnie wystarczyć.

Zatrzymując się niespodziewanie, odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Widząc to kątem oka, młoda kobieta również podniosła wzrok.

- Czy Ty...? Czy on próbował...? - wydukał, patrząc na nią ze strachem w oczach. Jej przecząca odpowiedź uspokoiła go. - Zaraz... - dodał po chwili, marszcząc czoło. - Skąd masz pewność, że Joanne nie skłamała? - zapytał.

- Sam się do tego przyznał. Podeszłam go... - odrzekła Allison, prostując się. - Phil, przepraszam, że tak długo to ukrywałam. Obiecałam Joanne, że nikomu nie powiem... Zaufała mi, nie mogłam jej tego zrobić...

Wzdychając, brunet starał się odepchnąć od siebie całą swoją złość.

- Matt wie?

- Nie – zaprzeczając, Allison pokręciła gwałtownie głową. - Nie mów mu. Ona sama to zrobi, kiedy będzie gotowa.

Odwracając się plecami do dziewczyny i opierając dłonie o parapet, Phil patrzył w podłogę, oddychając powoli. Do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że Irvine będzie w stanie skrzywdzić kobietę w taki sposób. Sympatyczny, wesoły człowiek, przykładny mąż i ojciec, w rzeczywistości okazał się potworem. Miał ogromną ochotę urwać mu głowę.

- Trzymaj się od tego wszystkiego z daleka, Allison – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie chcę, żebyś przebywała w pobliżu tego... - zawiesił na chwilę głos, szukając w myślach odpowiedniego określenia dla Kanadyjczyka.

- Nic mi nie będzie – wtrąciła cicho brunetka. - Chris już nie...

- Powiedziałem: trzymaj. Się. Od. Tego. Z. Daleka – powtórzył Phil, zwracając się twarzą w jej stronę. Gromiąc ją spojrzeniem, zacisnął dłonie w pięści. - To już nie są żarty. Przestań się w to mieszać.

- Ale obiecałam Joanne, że jej pomogę... - dziewczyna próbowała się bronić, robiąc mały krok w jego kierunku.

- Więc złam tę obietnicę! - zażądał mężczyzna, kipiąc ze złości. - Na boga, zrób dla niej jeszcze jedną rzecz, a będę musiał odesłać Cię do domu! – zagroził. Zacisnąwszy szczękę, patrzył na nią rozjuszony. Przez kilka chwil wpatrywał się w jej twarz, obserwując, jak do jej oczu napływają łzy. W ułamku sekundy zaczął żałować swoich słów. Wiedział, że przekroczył granicę, której nie powinien przekraczać. - Nie wychodź z pokoju – powiedział ciszej, odchrząkując niepewnie. - Niedługo wrócę.

Kiwając głową, Allison odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym usiadła ciężko na miękkim materacu. Nie miała odwagi się z nim kłócić; stanowczy ton mężczyzny wystraszył ją na tyle, że bała się powiedzieć cokolwiek. Spuszczając wzrok, słuchała tylko, jak Phillip zabiera swoje rzeczy, po czym bez słowa opuszcza pokój. Zaraz po tym dziewczyna bezsilnie opadła na łóżko, pozwalając emocjom zapanować nad jej ciałem.

* * *

Po raz setny uważnie oglądając stojący na stole bukiet kwiatów, Matt wiedział, że nie ma chwili do stracenia. Jeśli chciał oświadczyć się Joanne, musiał działać szybko, zanim anonimowy adorator ujawni się i sprzątnie mu ją sprzed nosa. Zachodząc w głowę, kto mógł podarować taki prezent jego dziewczynie, przesunął opuszkami palców po delikatnych płatkach róż.

- Rozmawiałeś może ostatnio z Brooksem?

Słysząc zbliżającą się dziewczynę, brunet odsunął się szybko od stolika, udając, że wygląda przez okno. Kiedy kobieta weszła do pomieszczenia, odwrócił się do niej.

- Nie. Dlaczego? - spytał.

- Amy wróciła – wyjaśniła rudowłosa, siadając ostrożnie na łóżku. - Znowu się przy nim kręci.

- I powinno mnie to interesować, bo...? - kontynuował Matt, marszcząc brwi.

- Szkoda mi Allison...

- Phil jest dużym chłopcem, z pewnością potrafi podjąć właściwą decyzję – mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, siadając obok. - Nie przejmuj się nimi – dodał, przysuwając się bliżej niej. Odgarniając włosy z jej twarzy, dotknął ustami jej policzka. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytał, przyglądając się jej z czułością. Wyciągając rękę, położył ją na brzuchu dziewczyny, niemal natychmiast wyczuwając ruchy ich dziecka.

- Całkiem dobrze – odpowiedziała, odwracając się w jego stronę. - Dlaczego pytasz?

- Mam nadzieję, że zjawisz się dziś wieczorem w arenie...

Uśmiechając się, kobieta podniosła dłoń, po czym dotknęła nią jego twarzy.

- Oczywiście, że tam będę – zapewniła go cichym, spokojnym głosem. - Zawsze przecież jestem, Matt.

Miał plan, który przy odrobinie szczęścia i pomocy przełożonych miał szansę się powieść. Patrząc na ukochaną kobietę, nie mógł doczekać się wieczora. Decyzja, jaką podjął nie tak dawno temu, miała wkrótce zmienić jego życie. Był na to gotowy i wierzył, że to, co chce zrobić, jest jedynym, słusznym rozwiązaniem.

* * *

Wyczuwając za sobą czyjąś obecność, Allison poruszyła się niespokojnie, powoli unosząc w górę powieki. Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy zasnęła ani jak długo spała. Wiedziała natomiast, że mokre od łez policzki zdążyły już całkowicie wyschnąć. Niestety, podły nastrój ani trochę nie uległ poprawie.

Przewracając się na plecy, zamknęła z powrotem oczy, po czym jęknęła cicho. Zachrypnięty głos nie pozwalał jej wydać z siebie głośniejszego dźwięku. Oddychając ciężko przez chwilę, leżała więc bez ruchu, wsłuchując się w tykający zegar.

- Pakuj się... - usłyszała nagle głos dochodzący z boku. Odwracając głowę, spojrzała na siedzącego na łóżku mężczyznę. - Wyjeżdżamy.

Podnosząc się szybko, oparła się na zgiętych łokciach i popatrzyła na niego półprzytomnie. Nie bardzo wiedziała, o czym mówił; dlaczego zupełnie nagle podjął taką decyzję.

- Jak to? - zapytała półgłosem, mrużąc oczy. - Dokąd? - dodała, przenosząc ręce na swoje kolana.

- Musimy na jakiś czas zostawić ten cały bajzel – odpowiedział sucho Phillip, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. - Chociaż na kilka dni – dodał po chwili, wstając z łóżka.

- Teraz? - zdezorientowana kobieta śledziła go wzrokiem, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. - Na początku tygodnia? Kiedy masz zaplanowaną walkę na Raw? - zarzucała go pytaniami, zbita z tropu.

- Nie martw się o to teraz – poprosił, rozglądając się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu swojej torby. - Lepiej zabierz się za pakowanie, bo niedługo wyjeżdżamy – zakomenderował, odnajdując ją stojącą w jednym z kątów pomieszczenia. - Bez gadania, Allison – mruknął, patrząc kątem oka na dziewczynę, która gotowa była zadawać koleje pytania. - Masz dwadzieścia minut – poinformował ją, spoglądając na swój zegarek. - I lepiej się pośpiesz.

* * *

- Steph - młody brunet uśmiechnął się, wchodząc do biura kobiety.

- Korklan, co się dzieje? - odparła szatynka, witając go krótkim kiwnięciem głowy. Cierpliwie poczekała, aż ten podejdzie i usiądzie przy biurku.

- Mam do Ciebie drobną prośbę. Mógłbym iść z tym do Paula, albo Szefa, ale oni nigdy nie traktują mnie poważnie...

Kobieta przytaknęła. Nie pierwszy raz czuła się dobrą duszą zarządu, swoistym łącznikiem między szatnią zawodników niższych rangą, a samym szczytem hierarchii.

- Do rzeczy, Matt. - uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

- Otóż... Chciałbym prosić cię o parę minut czasu antenowego...

- Masz walkę z Jackiem, zapomniałeś?

- Nie o to chodzi... Uhm... Parę minut z mikrofonem. Wiesz... Chciałbym zrobić Joanne niespodziankę.

- Niespodziankę - powtórzyła niczym echo.

- Niespodziankę. Oświadczyć się.

Stephanie wydała z siebie cichy jęk, zaskoczona słowami bruneta.

- Słucham?

- Oświadczyć się. Widzisz, od dłuższego czasu się do tego zbieram i pomyślałem, że taki sposób będzie... Najoryginalniejszy.

- Najoryginalniejszy, powiadasz - mruknęła, poszerzając uśmiech. Za to właśnie uwielbiała swoich pracowników. Zawsze byli w stanie zaskoczyć ją w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Propozycja przedstawiona przez mężczyznę zaintrygowała ją. Faktycznie, podobne rzeczy działy się już w zwariowanym świecie rozrywki sportowej. Sama zresztą wzięła w ringu ślub, rozwód i jeszcze jeden ślub. Nie przypominała sobie jednak, by kiedykolwiek coś takiego nie było częścią scenariusza.

Takie coś byłoby szokiem.

Takie coś przyciągnie uwagę ludzi.

O tym będzie się mówić.

To będzie naprawdę dobre dla biznesu.

- Zapomnij o walce ze Swaggerem - mruknęła po krótkim namyśle. - Mam zdecydowanie lepszy pomysł.

* * *

Stojąc przy szerokim oknie, Allison w milczeniu sączyła gorącą kawę, z radością ogrzewając zmarznięte dłonie o porcelanowy kubek i spoglądając z zachwytem na panoramę Wietrznego Miasta. Czując, jak ciepły napój powoli rozgrzewa jej ciało, cierpliwie czekała na powrót mężczyzny, który dłuższą chwilę temu zniknął gdzieś w głębi swojego mieszkania.

- Więc... Jak Ci się podoba?

Zerkając za siebie, wzrok młodej kobiety padł na stojącego pośrodku pomieszczenia bruneta. Rozkładając szeroko ramiona, uniósł głowę, zmuszając ją, by rozejrzała się dookoła siebie.

Już kiedyś była w jego mieszkaniu w Chicago. Niestety, pech chciał, że przyjechali do niego późnym wieczorem, a wyjeżdżali bardzo wczesnym rankiem. Wycieczka po miejscu, w którym mieszkał Phil, musiała niestety Allison ominąć.

Teraz, kiedy za dnia patrzyła na ogromne pokoje, docierało do niej, w jak dobrych warunkach żył mężczyzna. Ona nigdy nie zaznała takiego dobrobytu, toteż w otoczeniu tylu nowych dla niej rzeczy czuła się nieco przytłoczona.

- Światło dzienne zdecydowanie mu służy... - odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. - Jestem pod wrażeniem – dodała skromnie.

Opuszczając ręce wzdłuż tułowia, Phillip westchnął cicho, analizując zachowanie kobiety. Była zdezorientowana; mógł to wyczytać z mimiki jej twarzy. Wcale się temu nie dziwił. Przywiózł ją tutaj tak niespodziewanie, że na jej miejscu czułby się pewnie tak samo.

- Tu będziemy mogli w końcu pobyć trochę razem, porozmawiać i odpocząć... - wyjaśnił cicho. - Nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. Żadnych afer, żadnych awantur, żadnych ludzi wołających o pomoc... - mówił, patrząc, jak dziewczyna sięga do kieszeni swoich spodni. - Żadnych telefonów komórkowych – dorzucił, posyłając jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Widząc to, Allison natychmiast zignorowała połączenie, odkładając aparat na blat stojącego nieopodal stołu. - Zostajemy tylko Ty i ja, bez wiszących nad nami cudzych dramatów – powiedział. Przekrzywiając na bok głowę, popatrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem. - Prawda?

* * *

Podpierając głowę na dłoni, mężczyzna tępo patrzył na leżące przed nim złoto. Opuszkami palców powoli przesunął po kunsztownym zdobieniu. Biała skóra pięknie komponowała się z klasycznym blaskiem szlachetnego metalu. Musiał przyznać, że całkiem nowy design mistrzostwa był pozytywną zmianą. Pozytywną zmianą było ostateczne włączenie Jasona do grona main eventerów. Pozytywną zmianą było zatrudnienie kilku perełek międzynarodowej sceny niezależnej. Zarząd federacji podejmował ostatnimi czasy zaskakująco wiele dobrych decyzji.

Nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego o sobie. Ostatnie miesiące jawiły się jako paraboliczne pasmo sukcesów zawodowych i osobistych klęsk. Oddalał się od żony, krzywdził bogu ducha winne dzieci, w tym samym czasie sprawiając sobie kolejne, którego przy dobrych wiatrach do końca życia będzie oglądał z daleka. Żyć, nie umierać.  
- Chris - znajomy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Ale się schowałeś. Szukałam Cię chyba wszędzie.  
- Powiedzmy, że potrzebowałem chwili dla siebie... - mruknął, wygładzając koszulę. - Widzę, że bardzo tęskniłaś, skoro zapuściłaś się aż tutaj - poklepał miejsce na stalowej skrzyni obok.  
- Postoję. Musimy porozmawiać - odparła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Zabrzmiało to na tyle groźnie, by blondyn podniósł wzrok, ostatecznie kierując go na stojącą przed nim kobietę.  
- Straszysz, Steph - mruknął, wstając. - A ja mam niewiele czasu, zaraz mam walkę z Kingstonem...

- Właśnie o tym musimy porozmawiać.

- Ach, tak? - odparł zaskoczony.

- Rozmawiali ze mną kreatywni. Przekazujemy pas Evanowi Bourne'owi.

Zaniemówił.

- Mieliśmy zrobić to dopiero na Wrestlemanii, ale sprawa jest pilna. Nie możemy czekać.

- I mówisz mi o tym na trzy minuty przed wyjściem? - jęknął gorzko. Planował tę walkę od dłuższego czasu. Przede wszystkim miał wygrać. Dominować. Pokazać Joanne, kto tu jest mężczyzną. A jeśli mógł przy okazji zepsuć parę akcji... Potrafiłby zrobić to tak, by wyglądało to na błąd Kofiego. Nie robiłby tego przecież pierwszy raz. W jednej chwili cały misternie uknuty plan legł w gruzach.

- Chcemy, żeby pokonał Cię czysto, rewanż dostaniesz na Wrestlemanii. Macie dwa tygodnie. Wierzę, że do tej pory wymyślicie coś naprawdę dobrego. Nie chcę kolejnego matchu bez podbudowy.  
WWE. Tak właśnie podejmowali wszystkie decyzje. Za plecami. W ostatniej chwili.

- Co, jeśli się nie zgodzę?

- Nie masz nic do gadania, Irvine. To ostateczna decyzja, zatwierdzona już przez ojca - skłamała, maskując poddenerwowanie hollywoodzkim uśmiechem. Nie konsultowała niczego z Vincem. W zasadzie, wiedzieli o tym tylko sami zainteresowani i Chad, sędzia. Zbyt szerokie grono świadomych osób mogłoby zepsuć niespodziankę, jaką planował Korklan.

* * *

Leżąc pokonany w jednym z narożników, Chris objął dłońmi głowę, przeklinając cicho pod nosem. Był przygotowany na to, że straci pas; nie mógł jednak oswoić się z myślą, że nowym mistrzem zostanie Korklan. Spośród wszystkich ludzi w szatni, Steph musiała wybrać akurat jego...

Podnosząc się z ziemi, leniwym wzrokiem śledził zbliżającego się do lin chłopaka. Patrząc, jak wyciąga rękę w stronę trzymającego mikrofon Justina, zmarszczył brwi. Nie przypominał sobie, by ktokolwiek mówił mu coś o jego dodatkowym czasie antenowym.

- Nigdy w życiu nie wyobrażałem sobie, że ta chwila będzie właśnie tak wyglądać... - odezwał się Matt, patrząc w stronę publiczności. - Prawdę mówiąc, nie wyobrażałem jej sobie wcale.

Podnosząc do góry trzymany w dłoni pas, przyjrzał mu się uważnie, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Jego radość doprowadzała Chrisa do szału. Każdy ruch tego szczeniaka działał mu na nerwy. Gdyby tylko mógł, skorzystałby z przydzielonego mu czasu i urwał mu głowę na oczach milionów ludzi na całym świecie.

- Cieszę się z tego pasa bardziej, niż myślicie – kontynuował brunet, znów podnosząc mikrofon do ust. - Ale jest coś, z czego cieszę się o wiele bardziej... - powiedział enigmatycznie. - Na zapleczu jest pewna osoba, którą chciałbym tutaj zaprosić... - wyznał. - Joanne, skarbie... Pozwól tutaj na chwilę...

Odwracając się w stronę rampy, z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał pojawienia się kobiety. Doskonale wiedział, że musi dać jej trochę czasu. Z pewnością była bardzo zaskoczona.

Kiedy w końcu jej sylwetka pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku, uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Widząc jej niepewną minę, skinął delikatnie głową, chcąc dodać jej otuchy. Obserwując każdy jej krok, w głębi duszy uspokajał także siebie. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe.

Podchodząc do narożnika, opuścił szybko ring, pomagając kobiecie wspiąć po wąskich, metalowych schodach. Przytrzymując dla niej liny, chwycił jej dłoń, umożliwiając jej wejście na matę.

- Matt, o co chodzi? - szepnęła do niego, przysuwając twarz do jego ucha. Brunet uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, spoglądając na nią tajemniczo.

- Wszystko w swoim czasie, kochanie... - odrzekł równie cicho.

Pozostawiając ją samą, odszedł kilka kroków, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko.

- Kobieta, którą tu widzicie, jest bardzo ważną częścią mojego życia... - powiedział głośno po chwili przerwy. - Wszystko, co robię, robię dla niej. Ponieważ ją kocham – wyjaśnił.

Patrząc na niego, rudowłosa zmarszczyła brwi, próbując odgadnąć cel całego przedstawienia, które urządził Matt. Nie czuła się dobrze stojąc w środku ringu, otoczona kilkutysięczną widownią. To zdecydowanie nie było miejsce dla niej.

- Jeśli się kogoś kocha, chce się dla tej osoby jak najlepiej... - mówił Matthew, zerkając co jakiś czas na kobietę. - Chce się, by była szczęśliwa... Bo jej szczęście, to nasze szczęście... - dodał, uśmiechając się lekko do niej. - Ja też chcę Cię uszczęśliwić, kochanie – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do rudowłosej. - Bardzo długo myślałem o tym, jak mógłbym to zrobić, aż w końcu na to wpadłem... - poważniejąc, zrobił kilka kroków w jej kierunku. - Joanne? - przyklękając na jedno kolano, Matt odłożył trzymany w ręku pas, nie spuszczając oczu ze stojącej przed nim kobiety. - Kochanie, zostaniesz moją żoną?

Zasłaniając usta dłonią, rudowłosa gwałtownie zaczerpnęła powietrza, wydając z siebie jęk zaskoczenia. Nie wierzyła w to, co usłyszała przed kilkoma sekundami. Zdziwienie i wzruszenie, jakie ją ogarnęło, nie pozwalało jej wypowiedzieć nawet słowa. Czując uginające się pod nią kolana, niepewnie zrobiła krok w kierunku swojego chłopaka.

Tłum zamilkł w oczekiwaniu na jej odpowiedź. Pojedyncze głosy nawoływały, by udzieliła brunetowi odpowiedzi twierdzącej; część osób gwizdała głośno z aprobatą dla jego prośby. Wszystko to docierało do kobiety jak zza ściany. Chwiejąc się na boki, ostrożnie stąpała przed siebie, nie spuszczając oczu z Matta.

I wtedy jej wzrok padł na stojącego tuż za jego plecami mężczyznę.

Wyczerpany po trudnej walce, oddychał ciężko, patrząc z przerażeniem w oczach na scenę przed sobą. Opierając jedną z dłoni na linach, zdawał się kręcić lekko głową, starając się odwieść Joanne od podjęcia niepomyślnej dla niego decyzji.

Unosząc brodę do góry, kobieta wyprostowała się. Nie musiała słuchać niczyich rad; szczególnie, jeśli miały by to być rady Chrisa. Ten rozdział jej życia był już dla niej zamknięty. Przyszła najwyższa pora, aby otworzyła nowy; taki, który sprawi, że będzie szczęśliwa.

Powoli przenosząc wzrok na Matta, uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie. Zsuwając dłonie na swój brzuch, skinęła głową, wciąż nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu.

Ten jeden mały gest wystarczył, by chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi i doskoczył do niej, obejmując ją i przyciągając do siebie. Zamykając uścisk, trzymał kobietę w ramionach, śmiejąc się głośno.

- Kocham Cię... - powtarzał, ciesząc się jak dziecko.

Patrząc na radość Korklana, Kanadyjczyk zacisnął usta w cienką, prostą linię. Ściągając brwi, obserwował uważnie każdy ruch stojącej przed nim pary, zaciskając obydwie dłonie w pięści. Kipiał ze złości myśląc, że tego wieczora ten bezczelny smarkacz odebrał mu nie tylko mistrzostwo, ale także kobietę.

Rozluźniając uścisk, powoli zsunął dłoń z liny. Słysząc dudniące w klatce piersiowej serce, bez pośpiechu robił kolejne kroki, które miały zaprowadzić go wprost do tulącej się do siebie pary. Szum, jaki rozpętał się w arenie i adrenalina, która krążyła w jego żyłach dodawały mu animuszu. Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów.

Stając za plecami mężczyzny, cierpliwie czekał, aż ten odwróci się w jego stronę. Miał czas... Nigdzie się nie śpieszył...

Widząc, że Matt wypuszcza Joanne z objęć, uniósł w górę kącik ust, wykrzywiając je w sadystycznym uśmiechu. A kiedy tylko brunet się odwróci...

Bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia pięść blondyna wylądowała na szczęce Korklana. Zataczając się do tyłu, chłopak przyłożył dłoń do zaatakowanego miejsca, rzucając Chrisowi pełne paniki spojrzenie. Nie takich gratulacji się spodziewał.

Nie marnując czasu, mężczyzna pokonał dzielącą go od chłopaka Joanne odległość, po czym po raz kolejny wymierzył mu silny cios. Tym razem do jęku zdziwienia publiczności dołączył także głośny krzyk rudowłosej.

- Irvine! Oszalałeś?!

Nie słuchał jej. Przewracając bruneta na matę, z rozkoszą kontynuował swój atak. Ku uciesze publiki, kolejne razy lądowały na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny. Rozpaczliwe próby obrony jedynie rozśmieszyły Chrisa. Teraz to on miał nad nim przewagę; jedyne, czego w tej chwili pragnął, to uderzyć po raz kolejny i kolejny, i kolejny, i kolejny...

- Chris?! W porządku, stary?

Wyrywając się z zamyślenia, Kanadyjczyk popatrzył półprzytomnym wzrokiem na stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem, uśmiechał się niepewnie.

- Jasne... Pewnie, Matt... W porządku – burknął, kręcąc głowa. - Gratulacje, stary – siląc się na uśmiech, wyciągnął dłoń, którą brunet natychmiast uścisnął. Dziwne zachowanie starszego kolegi zastanowiło go, ale nie na tyle, by musiał dłużej zaprzątać sobie nim głowę. Był zbyt szczęśliwy by zajmować się takimi rzeczami.

* * *

- Nie wie, co robi... - prychając w stronę ekranu telewizora, Phil skrzywił się, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Kompletnie oszalał... - mruknął z przekąsem.

- Kocha ją... - wytłumaczyła Allison, patrząc w tym samym kierunku. - To aż takie dziwne, że chce się z nią ożenić?

Odwracając głowę w stronę dziewczyny, Phillip przytaknął.

- Dla mnie tak – odrzekł, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem. - Gdybym był na jego miejscu, nie ożeniłbym się z psychopatką.

- Phil! - syknęła brunetka, łapiąc leżącą pod ręką poduszkę i ciskając nią w mężczyznę. Łapiąc ją w ostatniej chwili, zaczął bronić się przed kolejnymi atakami ze strony dziewczyny. Przerwał im dopiero dzwonek jej telefonu komórkowego, który leżał na szafce za plecami Phila.

Ubiegając ją, złapał aparat do ręki i podniósł go do góry, sprawdzając numer przychodzący.

- Ustalmy jedną ważną rzecz... - odezwał się, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na Allison. - Dopóki tu jesteśmy, nie przejmujemy się nikim ani niczym – powiedział, ignorując dzwonek komórki. - Żadnych telefonów, żadnych wiadomości... - wyliczał powoli. - ...żadnej natrętnej, socjopatycznej przyszłej panny młodej... - dodał, na oczach dziewczyny odrzucając połączenie i wyłączając telefon. - To ma być czas tylko dla nas. Po to tu jesteśmy, prawda?

Kiwając głową, brunetka sięgnęła po trzymaną w jego dłoni komórkę. Chwytając ją, musnęła delikatnie skórę mężczyzny, spoglądając mu w oczy.

- Tylko Ty i ja... - rzekł, upewniając się, że jego słowa dotarły do niej. Chwytając jej palce, zamknął je w uścisku i przyciągnął ją do siebie, bez pośpiechu zbliżając się do jej twarzy...


	36. Chapter 36

Opierając nogę na stojącej przy ścianie skrzyni, Phil pogłębił skłon, rozgrzewając się przed swoją walką. Wciąż jeszcze miał parę chwil, by w spokoju pobyć ze swoją głową. Kiedy za piętnaście minut stanie na rampie jako CM Punk, nie będzie już na to czasu. W ringu musiał być skupiony i profesjonalny.

- Wiedziałam, że Cię tutaj znajdę... - kobiecy głos za jego plecami zmusił go do wyprostowania się i odwrócenia do tyłu. - Zawsze chowasz się w takich miejscach.

Miała rację. Zawsze, kiedy potrzebował chwili samotności, zaszywał się w ciemnym, odległym korytarzu, gdzie nikt nie mógł mu przeszkodzić w jego swoistych medytacjach. W takich momentach jedyną osobą, która potrafiła go rozgryźć, była ona.

- Masz rację – burknął, zestawiając nogę na ziemię. - Coś się stało, Amy?

- Powinnam zapytać o to Ciebie – odparła rudowłosa, zbliżając się do skrzyni. Odwracając się do niej tyłem, oparła na niej ręce i wspięła się na nią, siadając twarzą do mężczyzny. - Przepadłeś na kilka dni.

- Byłem w Chi-town – odpowiedział Phil, wracając do rozciągania mięśni. Nie ignorował kobiety; po prostu czuł się swobodnie w jej towarzystwie.

- Sam? - zapytała, przekrzywiając z zaciekawieniem głowę. Zaprzeczając, brunet zmienił nogę. - Z Allison... – zgadywała Amy, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Lepiej powiedz, co z tego wynikło – poprosiła.

- Wszystko powinno być już w porządku... - rzekł, prostując się. - Wie, że nie będę tolerował jej kontaktów z Joanne.

- To, że wie, że nie będziesz tego tolerował, to jedna sprawa – powiedziała Amy poważnie. - Drugą jest to, czy weźmie to sobie do serca i przestanie się z nią zadawać.

- Zagroziłem, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, to odeślę ją do domu – wyznał, po czym zamilkł, pogrążając się w swoich myślach.

Kiedy cisza pomiędzy nimi przedłużała się, kobieta zabrała powietrza, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Zdążyła zauważyć, że dla Phila temat jego dziewczyny był drażliwy. Nie sądziła, by ciągnięcie rozmowy o Allison było dobrym posunięciem...

- Właściwie to szukałam Cię z innego powodu – oznajmiła w końcu, uśmiechając się pogodnie. - Słyszałeś najnowsze plotki?

Patrząc na nią pytającym wzrokiem, Phil uniósł w górę brwi, kręcąc jednocześnie głową.

- Przecież wiesz, że nie zajmuję się takimi rzeczami – mruknął cicho, zniesmaczony pytaniem kobiety.

- Kreatywni planują stworzyć coś dużego – wytłumaczyła szybko Amy, widząc reakcję mężczyzny. - No wiesz... Dla nas – dorzuciła, zniżając głos.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytał brunet, dziwiąc się szczerze. - Kto Ci o tym powiedział?

- To jeszcze nic pewnego – broniła się rudowłosa, stając odrobinę bliżej niego. - Mówię tylko, że krążą takie słuchy.

- To... świetnie – odpowiedział, patrząc na nią z góry.

Był zadowolony.

Amy poznała to po błysku w jego oczach. Świadomość, że będzie mógł z nią współpracować wyraźnie go ucieszyła. Z satysfakcją obserwowała, jak walczy z uśmiechem cisnącym się na jego usta.

„_Kilka nadchodzących tygodni przyniesie z pewnością wiele niespodzianek_", pomyślała kobieta, nie hamując rodzącej się w niej radości. W przeciwieństwie do Phila chciała okazać, jak bardzo jest szczęśliwa. Triumfowała. Właśnie zrobiła kolejny postęp na drodze do jego zdobycia.

* * *

Wiercąc się na swoim miejscu, Joanne rozglądała się dyskretnie dookoła. Nie chciała swoim zachowaniem wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń, a tym bardziej nie chciała nikomu przeszkadzać. Nie czuła się jednak zbyt dobrze. Coś zaczynało się dziać.

Patrząc w lewo, spojrzała na zasłuchanego Matta. Nie zwracając na nią kompletnie uwagi, świetnie się bawił, słuchając historyjek opowiadanych przez Copelanda.

Z kolei siedząca po jej prawej stronie Allison nie bawiła się już tak dobrze. Z wyrazu jej twarzy wywnioskowała, że jest czymś zmartwiona. Wracając do swojego chłopaka, kobieta przełknęła głośno ślinę.

- Matt... - szepnęła, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Słysząc swoje imię, brunet odwrócił się natychmiast.

- Hmm? - mruknął, unosząc brwi.

- Źle się czuję... - powiedziała cicho rudowłosa, krzywiąc się.

- Co?

- Źle się czuję – powtórzyła głośniej, przychylając się w jego stronę.

- Wytrzymasz do końca, kochanie? - zapytał Matthew, patrząc na nią z nadzieją. Przytakując ruchem głowy, dziewczyna zamilkła, wracając na swoje miejsce. Nie pozostała na nim jednak zbyt długo. Kilka minut później ponownie skrzywiła się, kiedy uczucie dyskomfortu nasiliło się.

- Matt...

- Jeszcze godzinka, skarbie... - uciszył ją chłopak, nie patrząc w jej kierunku.

Wiedząc, że nie znajdzie u niego zrozumienia, Joanne odwróciła się w drugą stronę.

- Allison...

- Zamkniecie się wreszcie? - siedzący z tyłu Kofi uciszył ich, sycząc ze złością. - Chcę tego posłuchać.

Siadając prosto, kobieta odetchnęła głęboko. Teraz była już pewna, że coś się dzieje. Upewniła się kilkanaście sekund później, kiedy jej miejsce zaczynało powoli robić się mokre.

- Matt... - szepnęła w stronę mężczyzny, czując narastającą w niej panikę.

- Za chwilę, Jo... - odparł, unosząc rękę, by ją uciszyć.

- Nie za chwilę, teraz. Ja rodzę.

Ostatnie jej zdanie sprawiło, że brunet natychmiast na nią spojrzał. Szukając w wyrazie jej twarzy czegoś, co powiedziałoby mu, że dziewczyna żartuje, otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

- Ro... rodzisz? - zapytał głośno, nie zważając na to, że znajdowali się w wypełnionej po brzegi sali. Kika siedzących obok nich osób spojrzało na nich z zaciekawieniem.

- Zamknijcie. Się – fuknął Kofi, obrzucając ich oburzonym spojrzeniem.

- Ona rodzi! - krzyknął Korklan z niepoczytalnym wyrazem twarzy, ściągając na siebie tym samym uwagę wszystkich ludzi dookoła siebie. Przemawiający właśnie blondyn zawiesił na chwilę głos, patrząc w ich kierunku.

- Joanne? - spytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna. Widząc strach w jej oczach, zdecydowała, że trzeba działać szybko. - Możesz wstać?

Kiwając głową, rudowłosa podniosła się delikatnie z krzesła. Tuż za nią podniósł się Matt i Allison. Cała trójka starała się szybko opuścić salę, nie chcąc już nikomu przeszkadzać.

Droga do wyjścia ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Kładąc ręce na swoim brzuchu, rudowłosa z trudem utrzymywała w ryzach rosnącą w niej panikę. Idąc na przedzie, podtrzymywana przez Matta, błagała w myślach, by to, co się zaczęło dziać, okazało się tylko snem.

Kilkanaście krzeseł dalej, siedzący obok Jasona Chris zwrócił swoją uwagę na zamieszanie powstałe przy drzwiach wyjściowych. Zauważając trzy stojące tam osoby, wytężył wzrok. Był absolutnie pewien, że jedną z nich jest Joanne; dwie pozostałe rozpoznał dopiero po krótkiej chwili.

Joanne w pośpiechu opuszczała salę wraz z Mattem i Allison. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Ignorując pytające spojrzenie przyjaciela, podniósł się szybko ze swojego miejsca, kierując się w ich stronę. Musiał dowiedzieć się, co się stało.

* * *

Siadając na stojącym w pobliżu krześle, Joanne odetchnęła głęboko, po czym powoli oparła się o ścianę za swoimi plecami. Odchylając głowę do tyłu, zacisnęła usta, w skupieniu odliczając od dziesięciu w tył.

- Co dokładnie się dzieje? - usłyszała przed sobą głos Allison. - Joanne, słyszysz mnie?

- Słyszę... - jęknęła dziewczyna, nie odwracając wzroku.

- Kochanie, potrzebujesz czegoś? - dołączył do nich głos Matta. Wystraszony chłopak stał kilkadziesiąt centymetrów za brunetką, patrząc na swoją narzeczoną. - Wody? Pospacerować? Może chcesz wyjść na świeże powietrze?

- Potrzebuję karetki; ja rodzę, idioto! - fuknęła Joanne, rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

Powiedziawszy to, kobieta zacisnęła zęby, starając się przetrwać jeden z rzadkich jeszcze, ale dość bolesnych skurczy. Jęknęła cicho, siedząc chwilę bez ruchu, po czym nabrała powietrza, wpuszczając je i wypuszczając szybko z płuc.

- Ka... karetki? - wymamrotał Matthew, otwierając szeroko oczy. - Karetki! - powtórzył, pojmując, o co chodziło kobiecie. Mimo to wciąż nie ruszył się z miejsca, patrząc na nią otępiałym wzrokiem.

- Korklan, ruszże się wreszcie i dzwoń po tę karetkę – kiedy usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos, odwrócił się szybko w jego kierunku. Kroczący w ich stronę Chris nie spuszczał swoich oczu z siedzącej na krześle Joanne, uważnie obserwując jej zachowanie. - JUŻ! - krzyknął do Matta, zirytowany jego brakiem reakcji. Naprawdę nie pojmował, co takiego widziała w nim rudowłosa, że zgodziła się za niego wyjść.

Zmotywowany jego podniesionym głosem, brunet podskoczył w miejscu, wyciągając z kieszeni swój telefon. Przez chwilę patrząc na jego wyświetlacz, mruczał sam do siebie.

- Tu nie ma zasięgu... - jęknął płaczliwym głosem, potrząsając mocno komórką. Uderzając nią kilka razy o swoją dłoń, mamrotał pod nosem niezrozumiałe słowa. Gdy kilkanaście sekund później podniósł aparat w górę i spojrzał na niego, skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej. - No nie ma dalej...

Odwracając twarz w stronę trójki ludzi zauważył, że wszyscy przyglądają mu się badawczo. Uśmiechając się do nich z zażenowaniem, wskazał na telefon, czując, że jest bliski płaczu.

- Matt... - zaczęła Joanne, przybierając groźny wyraz twarzy. Przerwał jej jednak ruch dłoni stojącego już obok niej Kanadyjczyka.

- To wyjdź z nią na zewnątrz – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, patrząc na Korklana. - Pośpiesz się! - dodał głośniej.

Patrząc na plecy oddalającego się bruneta, Allison zmarszczyła czoło. Współczuła chłopakowi; panika, w jaką wpadał, zaczynała go powoli przerastać. Zastanawiała się, czy zdoła wezwać pomoc, zanim zemdleje z nadmiaru wrażeń.

- Postaraj się spokojnie oddychać, Joanne... - łagodny głos Chrisa zwrócił jej uwagę. Zwracając się twarzą w ich kierunku, zrobiła krok do przodu. - Oddychaj... - powtórzył mężczyzna, widząc, że kobieta się denerwuje.

- Przecież oddycham – zwróciła mu uwagę Joanne, nie patrząc jednak na niego.

- Spokojnie... - instruował ją blondyn. Widząc kątem oka zbliżającą się do nich Allison, spiął się. - Allison, idź sprawdź, czy ten pętak wezwał już pomoc – polecił jej, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Joanne.

- Poradzi sobie – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, stojąc uparcie w miejscu.

- A jeśli nie? - spytał Chris, obdarzając ją spojrzeniem. - Idź to sprawdź.

- Wolę zostać tu z Joanne...

- IDŹ! - krzyknął Kanadyjczyk równocześnie w rudowłosą. Wypełniając ich polecenie, brunetka ruszyła śladem Korklana.

Skupiając się z powrotem na siedzącej na krześle kobiecie, Chris zacisnął usta, patrząc na nią z uwagą. W głębi duszy był równie przerażony, jak ona i Matt, ale w przeciwieństwie do innych doskonale wiedział, że musi wziąć się w garść i zacząć działać.

Kładąc rękę na brzuchu Joanne, przyjrzał się jej, starając się nawiązać z nią kontakt wzrokowy. To, że w pobliżu nie było ani jej narzeczonego, ani Allison, było dodatkowym atutem.

- Jo, tylko spokojnie... - powiedział, zniżając ton głosu. - Zaraz przyjedzie pomoc...

Sekundę później poczuł, że dłoń kobiety zaciska się na jego nadgarstku i pociąga go w dół tak, że znalazł się tuż przy jej twarzy.

- Dotknij mnie jeszcze raz, a przysięgam, że Cię zabiję – zagroziła rudowłosa, cedząc słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby. Odruchowo cofając rękę, mężczyzna rozejrzał się dookoła.

Nie winił jej za te słowa. Podejrzewał, że są one wynikiem szoku, w jakim znajdowała się kobieta. Unosząc w górę kąciki ust, postanowił więcej jej nie drażnić.

* * *

- Jak się miewa mój ulubiony protegowany?

Rozpoznając znajomy głos i odwracając się o 180 stopni, Phil stanął twarzą w twarz z niewysokim, tęgim, starszym od niego mężczyzną. Uśmiechając się na jego widok, wyciągnął rękę, chcąc go przywitać.

- Chciałeś powiedzieć: mój jedyny protegowany – rzekł, ujmując jego dłoń.

- Jedyny, który dzięki mnie odnosi tak duże sukcesy – sprostował starszy mężczyzna, witając się z nim. - Miło Cię widzieć, Phil – dodał, śmiejąc się głośno.

- Ciebie także Paul – odparł brunet, patrząc na niego z zadowoleniem. - Nie wiedziałem, że tu będziesz; nie ubierałbym się jak idiota – powiedział, wskazując na garnitur, który miał na sobie.

- To specjalna okazja, myślę, że mogę Ci darować – odbił piłeczkę Paul Heyman, po czym rozejrzał się po sali. - Jesteś sam? - spytał zdziwiony. - Byłem pewien, że widziałem Cię wcześniej z jakąś kobietą...

- Owszem, była tu... – mruknął Phil, spuszczając głowę. - … ale zdarzył się nagły wypadek; dziewczyna Korklana zaczęła rodzić, pojechała z nią do szpitala – wyjaśnił.

- Dziewczyna Korklana? - powtórzył mężczyzna, dziwiąc się szczerze. - Ta sama dziewczyna Korklana, przez którą miałeś ostatnio tyle kłopotów?

Wzruszając ramionami, Phillip spojrzał w dół. Mógł się spodziewać, że wiadomość o rzekomym pobiciu Joanne dotrze także do niego.

- Więc Twoja partnerka trzyma z ludźmi, którzy chcieli Cię pogrążyć... - zastanawiał się głośno. - Pomaga jej... - ciągnął. - Jakie to wspaniałomyślne... - powiedział w końcu z ironią.

W zupełności zgadzając się z Paulem, brunet omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie, sprawdzając, czy Allison już wróciła. Nie zauważając jej nigdzie, zacisnął zęby, przeklinając w myślach.

- W tej kwestii nasze opinie nie różnią się zbytnio, Paul... – rzekł w stronę swojego rozmówcy. - Zabroniłem jej tego. Ma jednak zbyt miękkie serce.

- Może powinieneś więc znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto nie będzie się bratał z Twoimi wrogami? - zasugerował Heyman, unosząc w górę brew.

- Paul! Co za niespodzianka! - ich rozmowę przerwał nagle wesoły głos zbliżającej się do nich kobiety. Odwracając się twarzą w jej kierunku, starszy z mężczyzn uśmiechnął się. - Gdzie się podziewałeś przez te kilka lat?

- Amy... - na jej widok Paul znacznie poszerzył swój uśmiech. - O to samo mógłbym zapytać Ciebie – dodał. - Świetnie wyglądasz.

- Ty również – odpowiedziała uprzejmie rudowłosa. - Phil... Allison już wróciła? - zapytała, zwracając się do Phillipa. Otrzymując negatywną odpowiedź, spoważniała. - Potrzebujesz czegoś?

- Nie, dzięki. Dam sobie radę – odparł brunet.

- W porządku. W razie czego będę w pobliżu...

Odprowadzając ją wzrokiem, Paul podniósł w górę dłoń i wysunął palec wskazujący, kierując go w stronę odchodzącej Amy.

- I taka kobieta mi się podoba! - zakomunikował, patrząc na Phila. - Pełna ognia. Radości... - wyliczał. - A nie jakaś smętna Mary Sue.

- Nie jest aż taka zła... - brunet próbował bronić Allison. - Nie znasz jej.

- Widziałem ją przez kilka minut. Tylko kilka minut, Phil, i to w zupełności mi wystarczy. Spójrz na nią, a później spójrz i na siebie. Jakie wyciągniesz z tego wnioski?

Nie odpowiadając na jego pytanie, mężczyzna spuścił głowę. Szanował i liczył się ze zdaniem Paula; był jedną z niewielu osób, które darzył tak wielką sympatią. To między innymi dzięki niemu zaszedł tak daleko w WWE; kto inny, jak nie on, będzie wiedział, co dla niego dobre?

- No właśnie... - Heyman kontynuował swoją tyradę. - A to, że nie ma jej tu razem z Tobą jeszcze pogarsza sprawę. Bardziej dba o kobietę, która niemal zniszczyła Ci karierę, niż o Ciebie. Weź się w garść, Phil – zażądał stanowczo. - Pomyśl o sobie, skoro ona nie potrafi.

* * *

Obserwując chodzącego nerwowo w kółko Matta, Allison westchnęła ciężko. Od kilkudziesięciu minut mężczyzna zdążył przemierzyć niezbyt długi korytarz już kilkaset razy, za każdym razem spoglądając na wiszący nad wejściem zegar. Wskazówki sprawiały wrażenie, jakby wcale się nie poruszały; sekundy zamieniały się w minuty, a minuty w godziny. Cierpliwość chłopaka była wystawiona na ciężką próbę; brunetka wiedziała, że nie radził sobie z tym za dobrze.

- Mógłbyś w końcu usiąść? - siedzący po jej lewej stronie Chris spojrzał na niego spode łba. Nie zmieniając od dłuższego czasu pozycji, siedział pochylony do przodu ze splecionymi dłońmi i opartymi na kolanach łokciami. Wyglądał jak posąg; opanowany, dostojny i pełen dumy. - Działasz mi na nerwy... - mruknął.

- Dlaczego to tak długo trwa? - jęknął Matthew, patrząc w stronę Allison. Była teraz jego jedyną podporą; jedyną osobą, do której mógł zwrócić się z jakimkolwiek pytaniem.

- Bo to poród, Korklan. Z reguły trwają długo – odpowiedział mu Kanadyjczyk, po raz kolejny posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie. - Zamknij się i usiądź.

Odwracając się twarzą do niego, Matt rozchmurzył się, a na jego ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

- Dzięki, Chris – powiedział zupełnie niespodziewanie, kiwając głową w jego kierunku. - Za to, że pomogłeś Jo, kiedy wzywałem karetkę – mówił, podchodząc do ławki, na której siedział blondyn. Siadając obok niego, poklepał go lekko po ramieniu. - Naprawdę... Dzięki... - powtórzył ciszej.

Patrząc na dotykającą go dłoń, Chris skrzywił się. Chłopak kompletnie nie wyczuwał jego złości. Zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy świadomość tego, że jego narzeczona znajduje się na sali porodowej, nie uszkodziła kilku szarych komórek w jego mózgu. Nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Prawdę mówiąc, byłoby mu to na rękę.

- W zasadzie mógłbyś już wrócić na przyjęcie... - wtrąciła Allison, patrząc w jego stronę. - Damy sobie tu radę – rzekła dobitnie.

- A Ty nie wracasz? - zapytał Irvine z przekąsem, unosząc w górę jedną brew. - Zostawiasz Phila samego?

Naburmuszając się, dziewczyna zacisnęła szczękę. Chris uderzał w jej czuły punkt; mogła jedynie domyślać się, jak bardzo wściekły musiał być Phil, gdy wyszła z sali razem z Joanne.

- Nie Twój interes – fuknęła ze złością. Uśmiechając się z wyższością, blondyn prychnął cicho.

Dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu przerwał chwilę ciszy, jaka zapadła między nimi, kiedy wymieniali się spojrzeniami. Odwracając wzrok od twarzy Kanadyjczyka, dziewczyna sięgnęła do swojej torebki. Wyciągając z niej komórkę, zerknęła na wyświetlacz, wzdychając ciężko.

- Cześć, Phil... - powiedziała, odbierając połączenie. Wsłuchując się w głos mężczyzny po drugiej stronie słuchawki, spuściła wzrok, poważniejąc. - Jestem w szpitalu. Poczekaj chwilę...

Wstając z ławki odeszła kilka kroków, zostawiając dwóch mężczyzn samych. Podążając wzrokiem za kobietą, Chris pokręcił lekko głową.

- Podoba Ci się? - usłyszał obok siebie głos Matta. Patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem, odchrząknął głośno.

- Słucham?! - zapytał, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze go zrozumiał.

- Allison – wyjaśnił brunet. - Podoba Ci się? - powtórzył swoje pytanie. - Przecież masz żonę, dzieci...

„_Mam. I kolejne właśnie rodzi się w sali obok_", pomyślał Chris.

- Nie. Nie podoba mi się – odpowiedział bez zastanowienia, patrząc w oczy Korklana. - Nie jest w moim typie – sprecyzował, ucinając spekulacje Korklana.

Kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem, brunet odwrócił twarz w stronę drzwi prowadzących do sali porodowej. Wzdychając niecierpliwie, złożył dłonie, przyciskając je do czoła.

- Za chwilę zwariuję...

Gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, duże, szklane drzwi otworzyły się, a w progu stanął niewysoki mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Rozglądając się po korytarzu, zatrzymał w końcu wzrok na dwóch mężczyznach.

* * *

Spoglądając na wyświetlacz swojego telefonu, Phil prychnął, zdegustowany tym, czego dowiedział się od swojej dziewczyny. Miał dość czekania na jej telefon, więc sam zdecydował się na połączenie; wiedział zresztą, że gdyby sam do niej nie zadzwonił, nie uzyskałby nawet tych pięciu minut, które dla niego przeznaczyła. Denerwowało go to, zarówno jak fakt, że po raz kolejny nie posłuchała jego próśb i zadała się z Joanne.

Chowając komórkę do kieszeni spodni, podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po pełnej sali. Wszyscy dobrze się bawili; wszyscy, z wyjątkiem jego. Co prawda nie przepadał za tego typu imprezami, ale miał nadzieję, że dzięki Allison jakoś ją przeżyje i zachowa po niej miłe wspomnienia. Bardzo się mylił.

Wędrując z osoby na osobę, jego wzrok padł na stojącą w drugim końcu pomieszczenia kobietę. Rozmawiając o czymś z Glenem, Jasonem i Adamem, gestykulowała żywo, śmiejąc się głośno. Paul miał rację. Była pełna radości... Uśmiechając się smutno, mężczyzna westchnął.

Amy była zupełnym przeciwieństwem Allison.

Spostrzegając go stojącego samotnie w kącie, rudowłosa kobieta spoważniała, nie zaprzestając jednak rozmowy. Łapiąc jego spojrzenie, uniosła w górę kącik ust, wznosząc jednocześnie swój kieliszek. Nie zauważona przez nikogo, zwróciła się do niego, bezgłośnie poruszając ustami.

- Twoje zdrowie.

Skinąwszy głową, nie spuszczał z niej oczu. Odwzajemniając jej gest, upił łyk wody ze swojej szklanki. Zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej będzie, jeśli wróci już do hotelu. Wolał spędzić resztę wieczoru siedząc w pokoju, niż stać jak kołek wśród tłumu ludzi.

Widząc jego wahanie, Amy rozejrzała się wokół siebie, upewniając się, czy jej dziwne zachowanie nie wzbudza podejrzeń współtowarzyszy. Kiedy zauważyła, że są całkowicie pochłonięci rozmową, wróciła do Phillipa. Uśmiechając się, skinęła głową w stronę wyjścia...

W mig pojmując jej aluzję, brunet zastygł na chwilę w bezruchu. Patrząc na nią przez kilka sekund myślał, co ma zrobić.

_„Pomyśl o sobie, skoro ona nie potrafi"._

Przywołując w myślach słowa Paula, odstawił na stół trzymaną w dłoni szklankę, po czym ruszył za wychodzącą już kobietą.

* * *

Widząc lekarza, obydwaj mężczyźni wstali; Matt wysunął się do przodu, pozostawiając Chrisa tuż za swoimi plecami.

- Jesteście rodziną Joanne? - zapytał lekarz, patrząc na ich blade, wystraszone twarze.

- Jestem jej narzeczonym – wskazał na siebie brunet. - Ojcem dziecka – dodał sekundę później.

Słysząc to, Chris wstrzymał na chwilę oddech. Jeszcze jedno wspomnienie Matta na temat jego domniemanego ojcostwa, a nie wytrzyma.

- Gratuluję panu – odezwał się mężczyzna, kiwając głową w stronę bruneta. - Ma pan śliczną, zdrową córkę.

Wybuchając głośnym śmiechem, chłopak obejrzał się za siebie, odnajdując wzrokiem idącą w ich kierunku Allison. Odpowiadając uśmiechem, zbliżyła się do trójki mężczyzn, z zaciekawieniem czekając na dalsze informacje.

- Niestety, nie mam zbyt dobrych wieści o stanie zdrowia pana narzeczonej... - dodał lekarz po krótkiej chwili ciszy. - Ze względu na mały postęp akcji porodowej byliśmy zmuszeni do przeprowadzenia cesarskiego cięcia. Podczas zabiegu wystąpił dość obfity krwotok, którego bardzo długo nie byliśmy w stanie zatamować...

Radość Matta ustąpiła miejsce zaniepokojeniu, jakie wymalowało się na jego twarzy. Patrząc na mężczyznę, pokręcił szybko głową, nie rozumiejąc sensu słów, które usłyszał.

- Co z nią? - zapytał wprost z paniką w głosie.

Wzdychając lekko, starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, ściągając z nosa swoje okulary.

- Joanne jest młodą, silną kobietą. Miejmy nadzieję, że jej organizm poradzi sobie z trudnościami... - odparł. - Dzisiejsza noc będzie decydująca – zakończył, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. - Przepraszam, muszę wracać do pacjentów...

Odwracając się do tyłu, Matthew napotkał łagodne, smutne spojrzenie Allison i przerażony wzrok Chrisa. Wszyscy, podobnie jak on, byli zdruzgotani złymi wiadomościami, które usłyszeli przez paroma chwilami.

- Muszę ją zobaczyć... - szepnął, spuszczając oczy, po czym zwrócił się twarzą w stronę, w którą przed kilkoma sekundami odszedł lekarz i ruszył tuż za nim...

* * *

Czując pod sobą drobne ciało kobiety, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, przesuwając dłońmi wzdłuż jej talii. Była bardzo wrażliwa na jego dotyk; wystarczyło niewielkie muśnięcie, by drżała pod jego wpływem. Kiedy udało się jej wydostać swoje ręce, przeniosła je na jego kark i przyciągając go do siebie, obdarzyła go gorącym pocałunkiem. Tyle wystarczyło, by stracił resztki kontroli nad sobą.

Bez ostrzeżenia pozbywając się z niej resztek ubrań, mężczyzna podniósł się, spoglądając jej w oczy. Każdy nerw jej ciała, każdy gest, a nawet jej spojrzenie błagały go , by nie przestawał. Świadomość, że znów jest tak, jak dawniej, dodała mu skrzydeł. Zniżając się, całował jej szyję, z zadowoleniem wsłuchując się w jej przyspieszony oddech.

Wykorzystując moment, w którym jej ciało wygięło się w delikatny łuk, objął ją ramionami, podnosząc głowę i oddając jej wcześniejszy namiętny pocałunek. Kiedy jęknęła wprost w jego usta, zacieśnił uścisk, dając jej to, czego chciała.

Przesuwając dłońmi po jego plecach, dziewczyna delikatnie wbiła paznokcie w jego skórę. Sycząc, oderwał się od jej ust.

- Jestem ciekaw, jak wytłumaczę to szefowi... - zapytał z błyskiem w oku. - Powinienem zostawić to Tobie...

- To tylko małe zadrapania... - szepnęła resztką tchu kobieta. Gładząc skórę na jego plecach, uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. - Za dwa dni nie będzie po nich śladu... - wytłumaczyła się.

Amy była wszystkim, czego Phil w tej chwili potrzebował. Nie zamierzał dłużej czekać na Allison; jego cierpliwość po prostu się wyczerpała. W pewnym sensie była sama sobie winna.

Skupiając uwagę z powrotem na kobiecie, która znajdowała się tuż przy nim, uniósł w górę kąciki ust.

Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że ta noc nie będzie jednak aż tak zła, jak ją sobie wyobrażał...


	37. Chapter 37

Siadając tuż obok leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny, kobieta zerknęła na jego twarz, uśmiechając się błogo.

- Tęskniłam za tym... - mruknęła, wyciągając rękę, by dotknąć jego klatki piersiowej. Przesuwając opuszkami palców po wytatuowanej skórze, śledziła wzrokiem ciemne wzory. - Za Tobą... - przyznała po dłuższej chwili ciszy. - Dobrze mieć Cię z powrotem.

Nie odrywając od niej oczu, brunet podniósł dłoń, przykrywając nią rękę kobiety. Przyciskając ją do swojego torsu, ściągnął na siebie jej spojrzenie. Milcząc, obydwoje wsłuchiwali się w swoje oddechy.

- Zaraz wracam... – szepnęła Amy, ledwie poruszając ustami. Podnosząc się z materaca, poprawiła koszulę Phila, którą miała na sobie, po czym ruszyła powoli w stronę łazienki. Odprowadzając ją wzrokiem, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Kiedy rudowłosa zniknęła za drzwiami, usiadł na łóżku, sięgając po swoją komórkę. Wyłączył ją krótko po ostatniej rozmowie z Allison, zdenerwowany jej zachowaniem. Włączając ją, sprawdził kilka ostatnich nieodebranych połączeń. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że dziewczyna z pewnością już go szuka, zdecydował, że powinien wrócić już do pokoju.

Ubierając spodnie i chowając telefon do kieszeni, podszedł do zamkniętych drzwi łazienki. Stukając w nie, odchrząknął cicho.

- Amy, muszę już wracać... - powiedział, czekając cierpliwie, aż kobieta do niego wyjdzie. Nie trwało to długo. Już kilka sekund później drzwi uchyliły się, a w progu stanęła okryta ręcznikiem rudowłosa. Trzymając w ręce jego koszulę, posłała mu zalotny uśmiech i oparła się ramieniem o framugę.

- Na pewno nie zostaniesz dłużej? - zapytała, przekrzywiając głowę. Otrzymując od niego odpowiedź przeczącą, spoważniała i podnosząc w górę rękę, oddała mu górną część jego garderoby. - Jak chcesz... - mruknęła niezadowolona, patrząc, jak mężczyzna zakłada ją na siebie. - Zobaczymy się jutro? - odezwała się z nadzieją w głosie. Przytakując ruchem głowy, zapiął ostatnie guziki, a następnie przygładził materiał.

Wspinając się na palcach, Amy położyła dłoń na jego policzku i złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Odsuwając się po kilku sekundach, uważnie studiowała jego zamyślony wyraz twarzy.

- Miłych snów, Phil... - szepnęła, po czym odwróciła się w stronę łazienki i zniknęła w głębi pomieszczenia.

* * *

Zamykając za sobą drzwi do pokoju, Allison oparła o nie plecy i wzdychając ciężko, przymknęła oczy. Wizyta w szpitalu ją wykończyła; złe wieści o stanie zdrowia Joanne sprawiły, że nie miała siły na nic. Jedyne, czego pragnęła, to dotrzeć do hotelu i w końcu odpocząć.

Uchylając powieki, rzuciła okiem na ciemne pomieszczenie. Wracając ze szpitala kilka razy dzwoniła do Phila, za każdym razem łącząc się z automatyczną sekretarką. Podejrzewając, że może być już w hotelu, skierowała tam swoje kroki, nie kłopocząc się wstąpieniem na bankiet po ceremonii Hall of Fame. Przemierzając jednak skąpany w mroku pokój przeczuwała, że się pomyliła.

- Phil? - zawołała niezbyt głośno. Wciąż idąc przed siebie, zbliżyła się do ściany, po omacku szukając przełącznika światła. - Phil, wróciłam – powiedziała głośniej, natrafiając na niego palcami. Kiedy wnętrze zostało już oświetlone, przekonała się, że była w nim sama.

Podchodząc do niewielkiego drewnianego stolika, odłożyła na niego klucz, zrzucając w tym samym czasie buty. Wyczerpana jęknęła cicho z ulgą. Marzyła o tej chwili od kilku godzin.

Ściągając biżuterię, położyła ją na blacie i skierowała się w stronę łazienki. Łapiąc długie, bujne włosy, spięła je tuż nad karkiem, a następnie weszła do pomieszczenia, włączając po drodze światło.

Ciche kliknięcie zamka zwróciło jej uwagę. Wracając się, wyjrzała do niewielkiego przedpokoju, wyczekując na wejście mężczyzny. Uchylając drzwi, zajrzał najpierw do środka, by po chwili wślizgnąć się do pokoju, starając się nie robić przy tym zbyt wielkiego hałasu.

Stając w progu, Allison patrzyła na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Zauważając ją, zatrzymał się na chwilę, spoglądając na nią.

Wciąż miała na sobie fioletową sukienkę, którą założyła specjalnie na ceremonię HOF. Jeszcze przed wyjściem wspominał jej, jak ślicznie w niej wygląda. W ciągu kilku minionych godzin nie zmienił zdania na ten temat.

To, co poczuł w tamtym momencie, mądrzy ludzie nazywają „wyrzutami sumienia".

- Dzwoniłam do Ciebie... - zaczęła dziewczyna, patrząc na niego z niepewną miną. Dobrze wiedziała, że jest wściekły. Słyszała to w jego głosie, kiedy rozmawiała z nim w szpitalu.

- Wyłączyłem telefon – wyjaśnił cierpko, wchodząc do dalej i odkładając trzymaną w ręku marynarkę na krzesło.

- Joanne urodziła córkę – poinformowała go Allison, odwracając się w jego kierunku. Nie widząc żadnej reakcji ze strony mężczyzny, odetchnęła cicho, zamierzając kontynuować. - Dziecko jest zdrowe, ale ona może nie przeżyć tej nocy... - dodała. Odwracając się do niej przodem, brunet posłał jej krótkie spojrzenie. Kiwając głową dał jej znać, że zrozumiał jej wiadomość.

Była zaskoczona brakiem reakcji z jego strony. Nie znosił Joanne, ale czy to usprawiedliwiało jego ignorancję dla nieszczęścia jej i jej najbliższych? W najgorszym wypadku Matt straci narzeczoną, a ich dziecko matkę. Jak Phil mógł patrzeć na wszystko tak obojętnie?

Opierając się o drzwi, skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. Chciała pokazać całą swoją złość i rozczarowanie, jakie czuła w tym momencie.

- Jak się bawiłeś? - zapytała z przekąsem, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna zauważy jej złośliwy ton.

- Świetnie – odparł, nie patrząc na nią. Rozpinając guziki swojej koszuli, westchnął ciężko.

Kiedy zapadła między nimi kolejna chwila ciszy, Allison przymknęła na moment powieki, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie w stronę łazienki. Robiąc krok do przodu, przystanęła metr dalej, spuszczając głowę. Mężczyzna obserwował ją kątem oka, czekając na jej kolejny ruch.

- Naprawdę chciałam tam być razem z Tobą... - powiedziała cicho, nie oglądając się za siebie. - Przykro mi, że tak wyszło...

Nie otrzymując od niego żadnej odpowiedzi, przełknęła ślinę i na dobre przekroczyła próg łazienki. Zamykając za sobą drzwi wciąż wpatrywała się w podłogę, zastanawiając się, jak odkręcić całą tę sytuację.

* * *

Siedząc przy szpitalnym łóżku, Matt intensywnie wpatrywał się w twarz nieprzytomnej kobiety. Ciche tykanie zegara wiszącego na ścianie za jego plecami uświadamiało mu, jak niemiłosiernie dłużył się upływający czas. Sekundy, które mijały wraz z kolejnymi ruchami wskazówek, zdawały się trwać całe godziny. Jeśli ta noc miała być decydująca dla życia Joanne, przeczuwał, że będzie to najdłuższa noc w jego życiu.

- Nie możesz nam tego zrobić... - wymamrotał do siebie, nie spuszczając wzroku z bladej twarzy narzeczonej. - Nie rób tego Khloe... - powiedział, odchrząkując cicho. Na sam dźwięk imienia córki, uśmiechnął się lekko. - Jest śliczna, wiesz? Ma Twoje oczy i Twój nos... - wyliczał. - Jest silna... Zupełnie jak Ty.

Wyciągając rękę, złapał leżącą dłoń kobiety i ścisnął ją mocno. Uśmiech szybko znikał z jego twarzy, ustępując miejsca rozpaczy.

- Błagam, kochanie... - odezwał się ponownie; jego głos tym razem był o wiele bardziej stanowczy. - Nie zostawiaj nas...

* * *

Nie mógł stwierdzić, czy widział już kiedyś bardziej urocze niemowlę.

Oczywiście, jego trójka dzieci, która już była na świecie, była niesamowita, ale to, które leżało tuż przed nim, miało w sobie coś, co nie pozwalało mu oderwać od niego wzroku. Po raz kolejny uśmiechając się, Chris przekrzywił głowę, widząc, jak twarz malutkiej dziewczynki wykrzywia nieokreślony grymas. Rozczulony, stanął bliżej.

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Joanne wypierała się faktu, że jest z nim w ciąży. Patrząc na Khloe wszystko mówiło samo za siebie. Dziewczynka BYŁA jego córką.

Wracając myślami do samej Joanne, Kanadyjczyk spoważniał momentalnie. Była w ciężkim stanie; nikt nie mógł dokładnie określić jej szans na przeżycie. Martwił się o nią i o dziecko. Oczywistym wydawało się to, że jeśli kobieta umrze, zajmie się maleństwem. Był jej to winien. W końcu to przez niego tak wiele przeszła.

Wzdrygając się na samą myśl o tym, że rudowłosa mogłaby nie przetrwać najbliższej nocy, skupił się na jedynym pozytywnym elemencie, który właśnie pojawił się w jego życiu. Na małej, cudnej Khloe.

* * *

Przekręcając się na plecy, mężczyzna spojrzał w sufit, wzdychając ciężko. Po wszystkim, co wydarzyło się tego wieczora, bezsenność powróciła do niego z podwójną siłą. Nie mógł spać, bo gdy tylko zamknął oczy, widział smutną, rozczarowaną twarz Allison. To z kolei prowadziło do wizji jej reakcji na to, że tak bardzo ją zranił. Zdrada z Amy była raną zadaną jego dziewczynie. Próby usprawiedliwienia tego tym, że brunetka sama na to zasłużyła, nie łagodziły jego wyrzutów sumienia. Zachował się najpodlej, jak tylko mógł. Był żałosny.

Odwracając głowę, spojrzał na śpiącą obok niego dziewczynę. Skulona, szczelnie otulona kołdrą, wyglądała tak bezbronnie i niewinnie, że mężczyzna nie mógł powstrzymać się od wyciągnięcia ręki i dotknięcia jej policzka wierzchem swojej dłoni. Paul miał rację – miała dobre serce. Cenił to u niej, ale nie mógł zaakceptować tego, komu pomagała. Patrzył na nią przez pryzmat Joanne, a to sprawiało, że zaczynał traktować je podobnie. Bez odrobiny szacunku. O ile w przypadku rudowłosej nie było to takie złe, o tyle Allison stawała się zupełnie przypadkową ofiarą. Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma na to poradzić. Pogubił się i musiał szybko wymyślić coś, co pozwoli mu odnaleźć właściwą drogę.

* * *

Obracając trzymaną w palcach obrączkę, Matt pochylił się do przodu, przenosząc wzrok z nieprzytomnej kobiety na szarą, szpitalną podłogę. Siedział tak od kilkunastu minut, zastanawiając się nad tym, co zamierza zrobić. Wiedział, że to jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie, nawet jeśli Joanne o tym nie wiedziała.

Długa noc powoli dobiegała końca, ustępując miejsca pierwszym nieśmiałym promieniom porannego światła. Mężczyzna nie liczył godzin, które spędził na krześle przy łóżku ukochanej. Liczyło się dla niego tylko to, że mógł być blisko niej. Chciał, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

Patrząc z powrotem na błyszczący przedmiot, odetchnął głęboko, zaciskając następnie szczękę. Zbierając się w końcu na odwagę, wyprostował się, po czym sięgnął po lewą dłoń kobiety i jednym, zwinnym ruchem wsunął obrączkę na jej serdeczny palec. Wzdychając głośno, spojrzał na twarz rudowłosej.

Ta chwila nie wyglądała tak, jak obydwoje to sobie zaplanowali, ale dzięki temu symbolicznemu ślubowi mógł spełnić chociaż część ich marzeń. Zupełnie, jakby obrączka miała zapewnić go o tym, że Joanne już zawsze będzie przy nim, że nic ich nie rozdzieli; jakby dawała mu nadzieję na to, że dzięki temu już niedługo pokonają przeszkody, jakie postawił przed nimi los. Pragnął tego z całego serca i wiedział, że kobieta również tego chciała.

Ściskając jej dłoń, zamrugał kilkakrotnie powiekami, chcąc pozbyć się łez, jakie pojawiły się w jego oczach. Uśmiechając się lekko, pogładził palcem jej ciepłą skórę.

- Kocham Cię, Jo – powiedział cichym, trzęsącym się z nadmiaru emocji głosem.

* * *

- Wszystko w porządku?

Wyrywając się z zamyślenia, Phil odwrócił się i spojrzał na siedzącą obok niego kobietę. Przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem, przechyliła głowę, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

- Hmm? - mruknął, mrużąc powieki. Rozbawiona jego reakcją, kobieta odsunęła się odrobinę i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle? - zapytała, widząc zakłopotanie na jego twarzy. Kręcąc przecząco głową, mężczyzna potulnie przyznał się do winy. - Pytałam, czy wszystko w porządku – powtórzyła. - Coś się stało?

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że coś miałoby się stać? - zrywając się ze swojego miejsca, Phil odszedł parę kroków, stając pośrodku szatni. Musiał szybko wymyślić jakąś wymówkę; nie mógł przecież przyznać się Amy, że dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia dotyczące ich wspólnie spędzonej nocy. - Zastanawiałem się nad walką z Ortonem. Muszę omówić z nim kilka ważnych rzeczy... - skłamał, nie odwracając się twarzą do kobiety.

- I nie ma to nic wspólnego z Twoją dziewczyną? - spytała rudowłosa, podnosząc się za nim. Widząc, że brunet przytakuje, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Tylko się upewniam.

Gdy jej kroki ucichły za jego plecami, poczuł dotyk jej dłoni na swoich barkach. Masując je delikatnie, z satysfakcją wsłuchiwała się w jego ciche mruczenie.

- Kiedy masz tę walkę? - odezwała się cicho, stając za nim i wspinając się na palcach, by lepiej ją usłyszał.

- Za pół godziny... - odparł Phil, zamykając oczy i odchylając głowę do tyłu. Pomagając mu się rozluźnić, kobieta sprawiała, że zapominał nie tylko o tym, co czeka go w ringu, ale także o tym, co czeka na niego poza nim.

- Wiesz, co można zrobić w pół godziny? - usłyszał jej głos, kiedy zsuwała ręce wzdłuż jego ramion, by w końcu przenieść je na jego brzuch. Wsuwając je pod koszulkę, dotknęła jego ciepłej skóry.

W mig pojmując jej intencje, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem, łapiąc jej dłoń.

- Nie tutaj, Amy... - mruknął, starając się powstrzymać błądzące po jego ciele ręce kobiety. Obejmując jej nadgarstek, przyciągnął ją przed siebie, po czym spojrzał na nią z góry. - Nie teraz... - dodał ciszej.

- Masz dużo czasu – odparła w odpowiedzi rudowłosa, unosząc w górę kącik ust. - Zdążysz – mówiła. - Nikogo tu nie ma, a drzwi są zamknięte... - kontynuowała, wyswobadzając się z jego uścisku. Stając na palcach, przycisnęła usta do jego warg, opuszkami palców sunąc po jego plecach.

Kiedy zachowywała się w ten sposób, mężczyzna nie mógł się jej oprzeć.

Całując go, odbierała mu resztki zdrowego rozsądku, nie pozwalając mu myśleć trzeźwo. Podążał za swoim instynktem, a ten z kolei kazał mu współpracować ze stojącą przed nim kobietą. Obejmując ją w pasie i przyciągając do siebie, wywołał wielki uśmiech na jej twarzy.

- Widzę, że zaczynasz rozumieć mój tok myślenia... - odezwała się kobieta zaraz po tym, jak brunet oddał jej pocałunek. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zmarnujemy tego czasu, jaki nam został... - dorzuciła, łapiąc za materiał jego koszulki i podciągając ją do góry. - No dalej, panie Punk... - szepnęła. - Pokaż mi, że jesteś najlepszy.

* * *

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem tutaj, zamiast być przy Joanne i Khloe. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach oczekuje ode mnie tego, że będę normalnie pracował, kiedy nie wiem, czy moja narzeczona przeżyje kolejnych kilka godzin?

Kręcąc się niespokojnie po swojej szatni, Matt przeklinał decyzje swoich przełożonych. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty być w tym budynku, walczyć z Irvinem i bronić swojego mistrzostwa. Jego miejsce było w szpitalu, przy łóżku Joanne. Powinien być blisko niej, czuwać na wypadek, gdyby się obudziła.

- Płacą ci za to - mruknął blondyn, sznurując buty. - Dostaniesz ładną premię, kupisz dzieciakowi coś ładnego.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, jak długo wytrzymał z Korklanem w jednym pomieszczeniu. Od kilku godzin nie miał nawet ochoty zrobić mu krzywdy, co przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy było czymś doprawdy zdumiewającym.

- Co mi po premii, skoro Jo wciąż leży nieprzytomna? - uniósł się brunet, rzucając okiem na Kanadyjczyka. - Nic nie rozumiesz, Chris. To jest za poważna sprawa, żebyś zrozumiał.

Wypuszczając trzymane w dłoni sznurówki, Chris zerwał się z ławki i stanął przed Mattem. Unosząc w górę palec wskazujący, wycelował go wprost w młodszego mężczyznę.

- Nie mów mi, co rozumiem, a czego nie, Korklan – powiedział dobitnie, zdenerwowany jego słowami. - Myślisz, że mnie to nie rusza? - zapytał po chwili ciszy. - Masz rację, to poważna sprawa. Zbyt poważna, żeby się nią nie przejąć.

Opuszczając barki, Matthew wycofał się, siadając na ławce naprzeciwko Chrisa. Chowając twarz w dłoniach, westchnął głośno.

- Ona jest wszystkim, co mam... - wymamrotał zrozpaczony. - Nie wiem, co się stanie, jeśli ją stracę...

„_Nie przeżyjemy tego_", odpowiedział w myślach blondyn. Doskonale rozumiał rozterki Korklana. Sam czuł się podobnie. Gdyby nie fakt, że nie był to czas i miejsce na takie rozmowy, wykrzyczałby mu prosto w twarz, jak bardzo zależy mu na jego narzeczonej i ich dziecku. Gdyby tylko mógł, powiedziałby mu, jak wiele dla niego znaczą i jak czuje się z myślą, że jedno z nich może wkrótce odejść...

- Nie chciałaby, żebyśmy z jej powodu się załamywali – odezwał się cicho, przerywając milczenie, jakie zapadło. - Powinniśmy to zrobić dla niej – dodał. - Kiedy się wybudzi, będzie mogła być z nas dumna...

* * *

- Hej! Hej, Ty!

Zatrzymując się w pół kroku, Allison odwróciła głowę, spoglądając za siebie. Idący w jej stronę mężczyzna przyspieszył, chcąc jak najszybciej się z nią zrównać. Wskazując na nią palcem, zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie.

- Aaaa...

- Allison – dziewczyna przypomniała mu swoje imię, stając przodem do niego.

- Właśnie – przytaknął, opuszczając rękę. - Szukam Phila, masz może pojęcie, gdzie jest? - zapytał.

- Sprawdzałeś w jego szatni? - odparła brunetka, unosząc brwi.

- Nie, byłem pewien, że rozgrzewa się gdzieś w korytarzu.

Szczerze mówiąc, sama nie bardzo wiedziała, gdzie znaleźć Phila. Większość wieczoru spędziła w kafeterii, rozmawiając z Megan, która właśnie odwiedziła Bryana. Dawno się nie widziały, dlatego każda chwila, kiedy mogły spokojnie posiedzieć i nadrobić zaległości, była dla nich cenna.

Wracając myślami do stojącego przed nią mężczyzny, kobieta uśmiechnęła się blado. Odkąd zaczęła pracować z Philem, zdążyła poznać zwyczaje niektórych jego współpracowników. Orton należał do tych wyniosłych, przemądrzałych zawodników, którzy widzieli tylko czubek własnego nosa. Nie miała ochoty na słowne utarczki z nim; dobrze wiedziała, że musi załatwić sprawę szybko i skutecznie.

- Poszukam go dla Ciebie, Randy – rzekła po krótkiej chwili ciszy, dostosowując łagodny ton głosu do sytuacji. - Daj mi pięć minut. Przyślę go do Twojej szatni.

Oddalając się od niego w szybkim tempie, szła w kierunku szatni Phila. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że mężczyzna właśnie tam się znajdował. Najciemniej było zawsze pod latarnią.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy stanęła przed drzwiami pomieszczenia. Wciąż nie rozmawiała swobodnie z Philem, a ich wzajemny kontakt w pracy ograniczał się tylko do informacji dotyczących spraw zawodowych mężczyzny. Przekazanie wiadomości o czekającym na niego Ortonie nie mogło być przecież aż takie trudne.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, podniosła dłoń i położyła ją na klamce. Naciskając ją, pchnęła drzwi, uchylając je, po czym przekroczyła próg szatni.

- Phil, Randy Cię szu...

Zastygając w bezruchu, dziewczyna stanęła w miejscu, z przerażeniem w oczach obserwując scenę przed sobą.

Odrywając się od półnagiej kobiety, Phillip odwrócił się w jej kierunku, błyskawicznie poprawiając ubranie, które miał na sobie. Zasłaniając stojącą za nim Amy, chrząknął nerwowo.

Kilka sekund, które minęły, zdawały się trwać wieczność. Stojąca w drzwiach Allison nie mogła wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, nie mówiąc już o poruszeniu się. Szok, jakiego doznała, przytłoczył ją, odbierając zdolność do normalnego funkcjonowania.

Wyczuwając to, Phil zrobił krok w jej kierunku. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma się zachować. Chyba powinien w jakiś sposób wyjaśnić to wszystko Allison.

- Allie, posłuchaj... - zaczął, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu.

Jego głos pobudził ją do działania.

Cofając się gwałtownie, dziewczyna wpadła na drzwi, chcąc jak najszybciej wyjść z szatni. Nie mogła patrzeć na mężczyznę, któremu niegdyś ufała i kobietę, która zapewniała ją o czystości swoich intencji. Wybiegając na korytarz, zupełnie nie zważała na krzyki podążającego za nią Phila.


	38. Chapter 38

Przebijając się przez niewielki tłum kłębiący się w korytarzu areny, brunetka zaciskała mocno zęby, starając się stłumić w sobie głośny szloch. Wbijając spojrzenie w ziemię, unikała kontaktu wzrokowego z ludźmi, których mijała. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek ją zatrzymał, bowiem wtedy musiałaby stawić czoła biegnącemu za nią mężczyźnie,

- Allison! Zatrzymaj się i daj sobie wytłumaczyć!

Nie zważając na przyglądających się mu ludzi, Phil podążał za dziewczyną, w pośpiechu dopinając suwak w swoich spodniach. Nie przejmował się szumem za swoimi plecami; musiał dogonić Allison i postarać się wszystko jej wyjaśnić.

Ignorując go, dziewczyna skręciła w prawo, znikając za rogiem korytarza. Tu, gdzie nie było już żadnych gapiów, miała mniejsze szanse na ucieczkę. Zupełnie niespodziewanie sama pogorszyła swoją i tak już złą sytuację.

- Allie! - dotarł do niej głos mężczyzny. On sam wydawał się być coraz bliżej niej, doganiając ją. - Stój – zażądał, pokonując szybko dzielącą ich odległość. Łapiąc jej łokieć, zatrzymał ją i odwrócił twarzą do siebie.

- Zostaw – warknęła dziewczyna, natychmiast wyrywając się z jego uścisku. - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie – kipiąc ze złości, cofnęła się.

- Kochanie, posłuchaj mnie... - odezwał się łagodnie, starając się ją uspokoić.

- Nie chcę Cię słuchać – odparła kobieta, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Robiąc kolejny krok do tyłu, przełknęła głośno ślinę, powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia płaczem.

- Wyjaśnię Ci to. To była pomyłka, zupełnie niepotrzebny epizod, kochanie... Do niczego nie doszło...

- Przestań. Kłamać.

Przerywając mu, Allison zmierzyła go groźnym spojrzeniem. W tamtym momencie Phil wiedział, że nie ma z nią żartów.

- Cały czas kłamałeś – mówiła dalej, opuszczając ręce. Patrząc na mężczyznę, który wciąż siłował się z zacinającym się suwakiem, rozłożyła bezradnie dłonie. - Na boga, nawet teraz to robisz! - krzyknęła, śmiejąc się z goryczą. - Jesteś obrzydliwy... - dodała po chwili. Wściekłość, jaką czuła, kompletnie ją zdominowała. - Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty Ciebie oglądać.

Tym razem to Phil roześmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Mierząc wzrokiem stojącą przed nim Allison, zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

- Nie stałoby się to, gdyby nie Ty, skarbie...

Otwierając szeroko oczy, brunetka wbiła w niego spojrzenie.

- Tak, dobrze mnie słyszałaś – powiedział mężczyzna, widząc jej zdziwienie. - Gdybyś nie poświęcała tyle czasu innym ludziom, może nie zwróciłbym uwagi na Amy? Może wystarczyłabyś mi tylko Ty?

Słuchając z niedowierzaniem, młoda kobieta nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Nie poznawała mężczyzny, z którym rozmawiała. Nie był tym samym człowiekiem, którego znała i kochała. Patrząc, jak robi krok w jej kierunku, stała w miejscu jak sparaliżowana.

- To TY pchnęłaś mnie w ramiona innej... - wyznał, uśmiechając się okrutnie.

Słowa, które padły, przelały czarę goryczy. Pozwalając swoim oczom wypełnić się łzami, Allison podniosła rękę i wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. W następnej sekundzie odwróciła się na pięcie i biegiem ruszyła w stronę najbliższego wyjścia.

* * *

Głośny dźwięk aparatury rozstawionej wokół łóżka z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz bardziej nieznośny.

Z jękiem uchylając ciężkie powieki, rudowłosa kobieta zamrugała nimi kilkakrotnie, chcąc pozbyć się niemiłego uczucia. Suchość w gardle i ogólny dyskomfort wcale nie ułatwiały jej zadania.

- M... Matt? - szepnęła, rozpaczliwie szukając pomocy.

- Spokojnie, Joanne. Jesteś w szpitalu.

Kierując wzrok w stronę źródła dźwięku, kobieta zmrużyła oczy, czekając aż zamazany obraz wyostrzy się i będzie mogła bez przeszkód ujrzeć twarz rozmówcy.

- Gdzie jest Matt? - zapytała szeptem, wciąż nie potrafiąc rozpoznać stojącej obok niej kobiety.

- Nie ma go tutaj, ale obiecał, że zjawi się najszybciej, jak tylko będzie mógł. Ucieszy się, kiedy się dowie, że się obudziłaś – odparła, uśmiechając się do niej przyjaźnie. - Jak się czujesz?

- Wszystko mnie boli... - mruknęła Joanne, próbując się poruszyć. Delikatna dłoń kobiety powstrzymała ją natychmiast.

- Daj sobie jeszcze trochę czasu – powiedziała łagodnym tonem. - Twój organizm sporo przeszedł podczas porodu i zabiegu.

- P-porodu... - powtórzyła rudowłosa, momentalnie przypominając sobie minione wydarzenia. - Co z moim dzieckiem? - zapytała ze strachem, podnosząc głowę z poduszki.

Uśmiech kobiety powiedział jej, że nie powinna się niczego obawiać.

- Wszystko z nim w porządku... - odpowiedziała. - Masz piękną, zdrową córkę.

Opadając z powrotem na łóżko, Joanne uniosła w górę kąciki ust, przymykając oczy.

- Córkę... - rzekła dumnie, z radością przyjmując nowinę. Mogła być spokojna. Wszystko było tak, jak miało być.

* * *

Wynosząc mężczyznę ponad swoją głowę, Phil rozejrzał się szybko po wypełnionej po brzegi arenie. Szum publiczności pobudzał go do działania; dawał mu siłę. Zastygając na chwilę w bezruchu, zacisnął usta, układając je w cienką linię. Z zaciętego wyrazu twarzy wyczytać można było coś jeszcze – wściekłość.

Tajemniczy błysk w jego oczach dowodził także odrobiny szaleństwa, które rodziło się w jego duszy. Ludzie w pierwszych rzędach mogli bez problemu zauważyć, że CM Punk świetnie odnajduje się w swojej roli czarnego charakteru. Prawda była zupełnie inna. Zupełnie, jakby coś złego działo się z osobowością mężczyzny.

Zrzucając Ortona ze swoich ramion, mężczyzna podniósł kolano z zamiarem wykonania akcji kończącej. Tłum przyjął to głośnym pomrukiem zadowolenia. Żądni mocnych wrażeń, oczekiwali spektakularnego zakończenia pojedynku. Stojący pośrodku ringu Phillip Brooks miał zamiar dać im to, czego chcieli.

Uśmiechając się złowieszczo, w ułamku sekundy zbliżył kolano do twarzy swojego przeciwnika. Niesiony gwarem publiki nie zwrócił uwagi na głośny chrzęst jaki powstał przy kontakcie z nosem Randy'ego. Jedyne, co w tamtej chwili miał w głowie to chęć zaspokojenia żądzy krwi ludzi. Pragnęli tego. On także.

Sekundę po tym, jak bezwładne ciało Ortona wylądowało na macie, on sam upadł na kolana, nie mogąc już dłużej utrzymać się na nogach. Ostatkiem sił doczołgując się do mężczyzny, upewnił się, że żadna z jego łopatek nie podniesie się przez trzy kolejne klepnięcia sędziego. Gdy było już po wszystkim, przeturlał się na bok, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Dokonał tego. Po raz kolejny stał się bohaterem. Przynajmniej w tym miejscu.

* * *

„_- Szukam Cię po całej arenie; gdzie Ty się podziewasz?_

_- Jestem w hotelu. Źle się szuję, wolałam wrócić. Coś się stało?_

_- Al, potrzebuję Twojej pomocy..."_

Słysząc delikatne pukanie do drzwi pokoju, Allison wstała z łóżka, dokładnie wycierając mokre od łez policzki. Nie powiedział Megan co się stało; nie chciała też, by jej przyjaciółka cokolwiek zauważyła. Było jej wstyd. Wstyd, że zaufała mężczyźnie, który okazał się bydlakiem.

Podchodząc do drzwi, otworzyła je powoli, biorąc przy okazji głęboki wdech. Widząc stojącą po drugiej stronie blondynkę, wykrzywiła niezdarnie twarz w lekkim uśmiechu, który natychmiast zmienił się w pełen obaw grymas, gdy tylko dostrzegła, w jakim stanie znajduje się Megan.

- Wszystko w porządku, Meg? - zapytała z troską, pozwalając jej wejść do środka.

- Muszę coś zrobić, Al, ale nie chcę być wtedy sama...

* * *

Wpatrując się w niewielkie okienko w teście ciążowym, Allison z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała jego wyniku. Spoglądając kątem oka na stojącą przy umywalce Megan, uśmiechnęła się do niej pokrzepiająco.

- Czuję, że będzie pozytywny... - mruknęła blondynka, przestępując z nogi na nogę. - Al, ja nie mogę teraz mieć dziecka...

- Przecież to nic złego, Meg – odparła Allison, podnosząc głowę by na nią popatrzeć. - Ty i Bryan będziecie wspaniałymi rodzicami.

- Nie teraz! - jęknęła płaczliwie dziewczyna. - Boże, spraw, żeby to był fałszywy alarm... - dodała, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

- Sprawdzam – ostrzegła ją brunetka, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na trzymany w dłoni test. Milcząc, odczytywała wynik.

- ...I? - ponagliła ją Megan, pochylając się do przodu. - Albo nie. Nie chcę wiedzieć.

Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Allison spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

- Gratulacje, mamusiu – powiedziała, pokazując jej pozytywny wynik. - Chodź, niech się uściskam.

Czując oplatające ją ramiona, Megan wyzbyła się swoich wszystkich obaw. Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki wszystkie wątpliwości, jakie miała, przestały się dla niej liczyć.

- O mój boże! - pisnęła, tuląc się do ściskającej ją Allison. - O mój boże! - powtórzyła, odwzajemniając uścisk.

Odsuwając się od niej, wyciągnęła dłoń, chcąc na własne oczy przekonać się o tym, że wkrótce zostanie matką. Z radością patrząc na test, poszerzyła swój uśmiech.

- Ty i Phil będziecie rodzicami chrzestnymi – obiecała radosnym tonem.

Na dźwięk imienia mężczyzny, Allison poczuła, jakby ściany wokół niej zaczęły się zbliżać, miażdżąc ją. Czując, że za chwilę może mieć problem z oddychaniem, otworzyła usta, nabierając głośno powietrza.

- Allison? - dotarł do niej cichy, pełen obaw głos Megan. - Al, dobrze się czujesz?

Wiedząc, że nie utrzyma dłużej kipiących w niej emocji, brunetka zakryła dłonią usta i z głośnym szlochem wybiegła z łazienki.

- Chryste, Allison! - odkładając wynik testu na umywalkę, blondynka pobiegła w ślad za nią. - Co się dzieje? - zapytała, siadając przy siedzącej na łóżku dziewczynie. Przygarniając ją do siebie, pozwoliła się jej wypłakać, spokojnie głaszcząc ją po plecach.

Długo trwało, zanim Allison się uspokoiła, a głośny płacz przekształcił się w delikatnie łkanie.

- Powiesz mi? - Megan ponowiła swoją próbę wydobycia z niej informacji.

- Widziałam ich dzisiaj... - szepnęła brunetka ledwie słyszalnym głosem. - Jego i ją...

- Kogo? - dopytywała druga dziewczyna, błagając w myślach, by nie okazało się, że Allison mówi o Philu. Jej obawy potwierdziły się, gdy jej przyjaciółka zaczęła ponownie cicho szlochać.

- Zdradził mnie, Meg... - jęknęła, chowając twarz. - Phil mnie zdradził.

* * *

Kiedy mężczyzna wrócił do hotelowego pokoju, zastał Allison wrzucającą wściekle wszystkie swoje rzeczy do niewielkiej walizki leżącej na łóżku. Stając pośrodku pomieszczenia, z uwagą przyglądał się jej poczynaniom.

- Co robisz? - zapytał zdziwiony, schylając się i podnosząc leżącą na ziemi bluzkę.

- To, co widzisz. Pakuję się – wyjaśniła oschle, wrzucając do walizki kolejne ubrania. - Przenocuję u Meg i Bryana, a jutro wracam do domu.

- Allison... - odezwał się mężczyzna, starając się zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Podchodząc bliżej, odłożył na łóżko trzymaną w ręce garderobę, po czym zastąpił jej drogę, ściągając na siebie jej wzrok. - Porozmawiaj ze mną.

- Nie chcę Cię słuchać, Phillip – warknęła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Zejdź mi z drogi – dodała, wymijając go, uderzając przy okazji o jego ramię. - Powiedziałeś i zrobiłeś dziś wystarczająco dużo.

Wrzucając do torby kilka bluzek, spojrzała na leżące w rogu baletki. Doskonale pamiętała, jak pakowała je w Oklahomie tuż przed wyjazdem do Phila. Teraz wracała do domu, a one wciąż przypominały jej o tym, co za sobą zostawiła.

- Poświęciłam dla Ciebie wszystko, Phil – powiedziała cicho, stojąc tyłem do mężczyzny. - Wszystko – powtórzyła głośniej. - A Ty?

Odwracając się w jego stronę, po raz kolejny tego wieczoru odważyła się spojrzeć mu w twarz. Ból, który czuła za każdym razem, gdy to robiła, rósł coraz bardziej.

- Jak mogłeś? - zapytała, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wróciła do pakowania się. - Wszyscy mnie ostrzegali... - mruknęła pod nosem, wierzchem dłoni wycierając łzy, które w końcu pojawiły się w jej oczach. - Bryan, Joanne, mój ojciec... Byłeś dla mnie jedyną pewną rzeczą na tym świecie! - jęknęła z rozpaczą, oglądając się na niego.

Stał ze spuszczoną głową, wpatrując się w podłogę. Każde słowo, które wypłynęło z jej ust, uświadamiało mu, jaką krzywdę jej wyrządził. Czuł, że jest skończony.

- Co ja Ci zrobiłam, Phil? - usłyszał jej pytanie. Podnosząc wzrok, otworzył usta, chcąc po raz kolejny powiedzieć jej o tym, jak bardzo jest mu przykro, jednak brunetka uniosła w górę dłoń, powstrzymując go. - Wiesz co? Nie chcę wiedzieć.

Z rosnącą paniką patrzył jak dziewczyna z hukiem zamyka wieko walizki i ściąga ją na ziemię, po czym bez słowa kieruje się w stronę wyjścia.

- Allie, nie wychodź, proszę – ruszył za nią, próbując ją zatrzymać, jednak jego prośby nie zrobiły na niej żadnego wrażenia. Przyspieszając, otworzyła drzwi i przekroczyła próg pokoju, zatrzaskując je za sobą. Kiedy został sam, cisza panująca wokół uderzyła w niego z podwójną siłą.

* * *

Przemierzając szybkim krokiem szpitalny korytarz, Matt błagał w myślach, by brak jakichkolwiek wiadomości o Joanne był dla niego dobrym znakiem. Przyjechał tu zaraz po swojej walce. Chciał jak najszybciej sprawdzić, czy z kobietą wszystko w porządku.

Skręcając w korytarz prowadzący do sali, w której leżała, niemalże wstrzymał oddech ze zdenerwowania. Zwalniając odrobinę przed samymi drzwiami, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i zajrzał ostrożnie do pomieszczenia.

Widząc przytomną i trzymającą w rękach maleńką Khloe Joanne, zaniemówił z radości. Dwoma susami pokonując odległość dzielącą go od kobiety, uśmiechnął się najszerzej, jak tylko potrafił.

- Jo... - szepnął, ściągając na siebie jej uwagę.

Odrywając wzrok od twarzy dziecka, popatrzyła na niego, po czym odwzajemniła jego uśmiech. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ogarnęły ją tak wielkie emocje, których nie potrafiła za nic powstrzymać. Patrząc na niego przez łzy szczęścia, wskazała na dziewczynkę.

- Mamy córkę... - odparła równie cicho.

Matt był pod wrażeniem poprawy jej stanu. Jeszcze kilkanaście godzin wcześniej lekarze dawali jej nikłe szanse na przeżycie. Teraz siedziała przed nim, zachwycając się ich dzieckiem. To było wprost niesamowite.

Siadając na krześle obok łóżka, nie odrywał wzroku od dwóch najważniejszych kobiet w jego życiu. Mógł z dumą powiedzieć, że miał już wszystko, czego pragnął. Teraz mogło być już tylko lepiej.

* * *

Snując się po pokoju, Phil zastanawiał się nad tym, co stało się kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej. Allison odeszła; nie powinno go to dziwić. Na jej miejscu postąpiłby pewnie tak samo.

Wchodząc do łazienki, pokręcił głową. Był idiotą; dał się skusić Amy, niszcząc tym samym to wszystko, co było między nim a Allison. Jakby tego było mało, zrzucił na nią całą winę. Stchórzył; zamiast być dorosłym, odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem, zachował się jak niedojrzały szczeniak. To, że został teraz sam będzie dla niego dobrą karą.

Podchodząc do umywalki, odkręcił wodę i zmoczył dłonie, a następnie przesunął nimi po twarzy. Opierając się o chłodną ceramikę, spuścił głowę i zacisnął zęby, pogrążając się w myślach.

Kiedy się z nich otrząsnął, jego wzrok przykuł niewielki przedmiot leżący na brzegu. Chwytając go ostrożnie, podniósł go do góry i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Kilka metrów dalej, na szafce leżało podobnej wielkości pudełko. Sięgając po nie, porównał je z trzymaną w drugiej dłoni rzeczą, po czym ściągnął brwi. Dotarło do niego, że miał w ręce test ciążowy. Co więcej, jego wynik był pozytywny. Puls mężczyzny gwałtownie przyspieszył.

Kilka minut zajęło mu dotarcie do pokoju Megan i Bryana. Łomocząc w drzwi, miał nadzieję, że uda mu się porozmawiać z dziewczyną.

- Allison, wiem, że tam jesteś – powiedział głośno, nie przestając stukać. - Wyjdź, chcę porozmawiać.

W środku, siedząc na łóżku, przestraszona brunetka spojrzała na znajdującą się obok niej Megan.

- Niepotrzebnie powiedziałam mu, że tu będę... - szepnęła, przenosząc wzrok na stojącego przy oknie Bryana. - Przepraszam was.

- Allison! - cała trójka usłyszała jego ponowny krzyk. - To ważne!

- Otworzę – zdecydował Bryan, rzucając okiem na dziewczynę. - Powiem mu, żeby dał sobie spokój.

Kuląc się, Allison pociągnęła nosem. Coś zdenerwowało Phila, słyszała to wyraźnie w tonie jego głosu. Nie chciała jednak wiedzieć, co to było. Nie interesowało ją to.

Naciskając klamkę, Bryan uchylił drzwi i spojrzał na stojącego w korytarzu Phillipa.

- Stary, zostaw ją w spokoju – powiedział cicho, zastępując mu drogę, kiedy ten chciał wejść do środka. - Nie chce Cię widzieć, zrozum.

- Nie wtrącaj się, Danielson – warknął mężczyzna, zaglądając do pokoju. - Nie z Tobą chcę rozmawiać.

Patrząc w stronę wyjścia, dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się. Bardzo nie chciała, by mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju.

- To naprawdę nie jest dobry moment... - dotarł do niej spokojny głos Danielsona. Podciągając kolana do brody, objęła je rękami.

- Muszę ją zobaczyć! - Phil był coraz bardziej natrętny. Wciąż usiłował wedrzeć się do pomieszczenia.

- Ja to załatwię.

Allison nie zdążyła zareagować, kiedy Megan podniosła się szybko z łóżka i szybkim krokiem podeszła do stojących przy drzwiach mężczyzn.

- Posłuchaj mnie, dupku – zaczęła ostro, przeciskając się obok Bryana. - Wynoś się stąd, bo będę musiała zadzwonić po ochronę – zagroziła. Stając przed blondynem, skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. - Już kiedyś rozmawialiśmy. Powiedziałam, że jeśli dowiem się, że skrzywdziłeś Allison, to powieszę Cię za Twoje klejnoty rodowe – przypomniała. - Może powinnam to zrobić, skoro nie potrafisz ich utrzymać w spodniach?!

Robiąc krok do przodu sprawiła, że Phil cofnął się. Wykorzystując to, że mężczyzna był w szoku, niemal wypchnęła go na zewnątrz.

- Zjeżdżaj – mruknęła, po czym wróciła do pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Wszedł do pokoju kilka minut po trzeciej. Był pewien, że kobieta już śpi. Po omacku doczłapał do łazienki - tam dopiero wcisnął włącznik. Ochlapał ciało zimną wodą, narzucił na siebie czyste bokserki i powoli wślizgnął się do łóżka. Szerokim ramieniem oplótł krągłe biodra żony.

- Chris... - szepnęła.

- Jestem tu – odparł równie cicho, całując nagie ramię.

- Jest późno... Gdzie byłeś...?

Milczał. Nie wiedział, co mógłby odpowiedzieć.

- Znowu siedzieliście w barze?

- Uhm... Tak – skłamał. Co zresztą miał zrobić? Wyznać, że czuwał przy dziecku? Owocu szczeniackiej zachcianki? Bękarcie? Chcąc nie chcąc, tym właśnie była mała Khloe.

- Nie czuć od Ciebie alkoholu... - zauważyła kobieta, przymykając oczy.

- Prowadziłem. Nie mogłem pić.

- Chris, dlaczego kłamiesz?

Zamurowało go. Czuł, jak jego wątła pewność swego powoli kruszy się i rozpada w posadach. Cały misterny plan, długie miesiące ukrywania prawdziwych uczuć do Joanne, cały ten wysiłek właśnie obracał się w proch.

- Byłeś z nią, prawda?

- Z kim?

- Przecież ja wiem, Chris. Z moimi oczami wszystko w porządku. Może i jestem blondynką, ale...

- Kto Ci powiedział?

- A musiał? Domyśliłam się już kilka tygodni temu. Przedwczoraj, na gali, tylko potwierdziłam swoje obawy.

- Nie wiem, o czym Ty...

- CHRIS! - jęknęła płaczliwie, odwracając się do niego przodem. - Mam tego dosyć, rozumiesz? Dosyć! Upokorzyłeś mnie! Przy wszystkich! Bez słowa wyszedłeś, przepadłeś jak kamień w wodę. Na bankiecie siedziałam sama, co chwilę słysząc tylko: „Gdzie jest Chris?". Co miałam odpowiedzieć? „Bzyka inną?" Pewnie młodszą i ładniejszą?

- To nie tak... Jess, posłuchaj.

- Złożyłam papiery.

- Papiery?

- Chcę rozwodu, Chris.

* * *

**A teraz chwila prywaty: serdecznie proszę o ruszenie tyłków i zostawienie po sobie chociaż małego śladu pod rozdziałem. Wszyscy wiemy, że nie jest to takie trudne, prawda? :)**


	39. Chapter 39

To był ich ostatni dzień w Atlancie.

Nim całe WWE wyruszy do Arkansas, Chris chciał po raz ostatni zobaczyć córkę. Doskonale wiedział, że kiedy opuści miasto, jego kontakt z malutką Khloe zostanie mocno ograniczony. Nie mógł zabrać jej ze sobą; wciąż przecież istniały szanse, że jej matka wybudzi się ze śpiączki i zajmie się nią. Jednak gdyby tak się nie stało, Kanadyjczyk postanowił sobie, że będzie walczył o opiekę nad dziewczynką. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogłaby pozostać w rękach niedojrzałego do ojcostwa Korklana. Na samą myśl o tym mężczyznę przechodziły ciarki.

Przemierzając oddział, na którym znajdowała się Khloe, nie mógł pohamować swojego podekscytowania, które odczuwał za każdym razem tuż przed spotkaniem ze swym najmłodszym dzieckiem. Urocza, słodka, mała blondynka z miejsca podbiła jego serce. Podobnie, jak kilka miesięcy wcześniej jej matka.

Podchodząc do szyby oddzielającej salę od korytarza, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się wesoło, szukając wzrokiem łóżeczka, w którym zawsze leżała dziewczynka. Odnajdując je, poszerzył uśmiech, oczekując ślicznych, błękitnych oczu wpatrzonych jak zwykle w jego kierunku. Tym razem jednak czekało go rozczarowanie.

Łóżeczko było puste. Wspinając się na palcach, blondyn z paniką rozejrzał się po sali, przeszukując pozostałe miejsca, w których znajdowały się noworodki. Niestety, żadne z nich nie było jego Khloe. Marszcząc czoło, odwrócił się na pięcie, stając twarzą w twarz z niewysoką pielęgniarką, która niespodziewanie znalazła się za jego plecami.

- Przepraszam... - bąknął niewyraźnie, oglądając się z powrotem za siebie. - Szukam Khloe Korklan... - nazwisko dziewczynki z trudem przeszło mu przez gardło. Mała była jego córką, więc nie powinna nosić nazwiska niedorozwiniętego narzeczonego Joanne. - Została gdzieś przeniesiona? - zapytał zaniepokojony.

Patrząc w stronę sali, młoda kobieta zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym spojrzała na Chrisa.

- Jest ze swoją matką – wyjaśniła, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie. - Wczoraj w nocy wybudziła się ze śpiączki. Dziś rano przenieśliśmy do niej córkę.

Joanne czuła się lepiej.

Ta wiadomość ucieszyła Kanadyjczyka. Dzięki niej mógł spokojnie opuścić miasto wiedząc, że Khloe pozostanie pod dobrą opieką.

Usłyszawszy dobre wieści wiedział, że musi zobaczyć je obie. Chciał mieć pewność, że wszystko z nimi w porządku.

Dopytując pielęgniarkę o szczegóły i dziękując jej szybko, żwawym krokiem ruszył w stronę sali, w której znajdowała się rudowłosa. Na myśl o tym, że za chwilę będzie mógł spotkać zarówno ją, jak i ich córkę, szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.

* * *

Kiedy z samego rana do Phila zadzwoniła Stephanie McMahon, mężczyzna wiedział, że chodzi o coś ważnego. Przez telefon brzmiała spokojnie i rzeczowo, ale bez problemu można było wyczuć w jej głosie ostrą nutę. Pomimo że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na opuszczenie pokoju po nieprzespanej nocy, brunet niezwłocznie udał się do areny, gdzie dzień wcześniej odbywała się Wrestlemania.

Tymczasowe biuro córki prezesa mieściło się niedaleko wejścia do budynku; kiedy Phil wszedł do środka, zdążył zauważyć, że kobieta czekała na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. Wolał nie wystawiać jej cierpliwości na próbę, podszedł więc do niej szybko, spuszczając z pokorą wzrok.

- Przyjechałem najszybciej jak mogłem – oznajmił, mrucząc pod nosem. - Są duże korki i …

- Usiądź, Phillip – wskazując mu krzesło po drugiej stronie stołu, brunetka usiadła naprzeciwko niego. - Musimy porozmawiać.

Spełniając jej prośbę, mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Był już pewien, że został wezwany tu w ważnej sprawie.

- Wczoraj podczas Wrestlemanii stało się coś, co absolutnie nie miało prawa się wydarzyć – kontynuowała Stephanie, nie spuszczając srogiego wzroku z bruneta. - Walcząc w ringu z Randym pokazałeś kompletny brak profesjonalizmu. Nie spodziewałam się tego po Tobie, Phil.

- O czym Ty mówisz, Steph? - zapytał zdziwiony, pochylając się do przodu na krześle. - Jaki brak profesjonalizmu? O co chodzi?

- Kontuzjowałeś współpracownika. Złamałeś mu nos. Co więcej, Randy twierdzi, że zrobiłeś to specjalnie – wyjaśniła kobieta.

- Żartujesz, prawda? - odparł Phil. - Wiedziałem, że pod koniec walki coś odbiegło od założonych planów, ale nigdy nie zrobiłbym tego specjalnie. Przecież mnie znasz, Steph.

- Kilku pracowników widziało, że tuż przed walką kłóciłeś się ze swoją dziewczyną. Na boga, Phil, myślałam, że wiesz o tym, że sprawy prywatne zostawiamy poza ringiem! - kobieta uniosła się, zmieniając swoją postawę. Już teraz było wiadomo, że jest wściekła. - Mieszasz życie osobiste z zawodowym, a to niedopuszczalne!

Milcząc przez chwilę, Phil patrzył w podłogę. To prawda; wchodząc do ringu był odrobinę wściekły o to, co stało się przed walką, ale nie określiłby tego jako głównej przyczyny wypadku.

- Racja... - bąknął cicho, podnosząc wzrok. - Może trochę za mocno uderzyłem...

- I właśnie przez to kontuzjowałeś jedną z twarzy WWE. Każdy dzień jego nieobecności to dla nas strata ogromnych pieniędzy. Wszystko przez Twoje kłopoty z kontrolowaniem agresji – powiedziała Stephanie, również przysuwając się bliżej stołu. - Już raz musieliśmy Cię za to zawiesić. Dla Twojego dobra. Widzę, że nie wyciągnąłeś z tego żadnych wniosków. Nie mam innego wyjścia, Phil.

Patrząc na nią, mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy jej wypowiedzi.

- Przykro mi, ale musisz rozstać się z WWE – rzekła w końcu, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Z dniem dzisiejszym Twój kontrakt dobiegł końca – dodała. - Ta decyzja jest nieodwołalna.

Wstając z krzesła, stanęła wyprostowana, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku siedzącego wciąż Phila. Nie odrywając od niej wzroku podniósł się, zaciskając szczękę.

Kilka sekund później całkowicie ignorując jej gest, odwrócił się na pięcie i bez słowa opuścił biuro.

* * *

Tuląc do siebie drobną dziewczynkę, Joanne przyglądała się jej z nieskrywanym zachwytem. Patrząc na jej śliczną buzię, uśmiechnęła się lekko, głaszcząc delikatnie jej gładki policzek. Czując to, malutka Khloe rozchyliła nieznacznie wargi, błądząc wzrokiem po twarzy matki.

- Jesteś taka piękna... - szepnęła do niej kobieta, oczarowana jej mimiką. Nie mogła przestać porównywać jej do Matta. Widziała wyraźne podobieństwo do bruneta, choć dziewczynka była jeszcze całkiem mała. - ...taka słodka... - dodała jeszcze ciszej, uśmiechając się.

- Wygląda zupełnie jak ty...

Odrywając wzrok od córki, Joanne spojrzała w stronę wejścia, w którym stał Chris, patrząc na Khloe. Nie wiedząc, co mu odpowiedzieć, obserwowała jedynie, jak powoli przekracza próg sali, zmierzając w stronę jej łóżka.

- Cieszę się, że mogę Cię znów widzieć – powiedział, przenosząc na chwilę wzrok na jej twarz. - Całą i zdrową – dodał. - Naprawdę mi ulżyło, Joanne... - zapewnił ją.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała, marszcząc czoło. - Nie powinieneś szykować się do wyjazdu?

Gdyby nie to, że była jeszcze słaba, z pewnością kazała by się mu wynosić i zostawić je obydwie w świętym spokoju.

- Powinienem – odparł, znów spoglądając na dziewczynkę. - Wpadłem tylko pożegnać się z Khloe – wyjaśnił. - Czuwałem przy niej, kiedy ty... No wiesz... Kiedy ty nie mogłaś.

Jego wyznanie na chwilę złagodziło jej ostre nastawienie do mężczyzny. Naprawdę starał się zdobyć jej przychylność i nie zaprzeczała, że swoimi słowami zyskał odrobinę w jej oczach.

- Dlaczego? - odezwała się, wciąż nie rozumiejąc powodu, dla którego blondyn mógłby robić dla niej takie rzeczy. Widząc jej zakłopotanie, Kanadyjczyk pokręcił lekko głową.

- Naprawdę nie wiesz? - spytał szczerze zdziwiony, siadając na krześle obok łóżka. - Jak mógłbym zostawić swoją własną córkę?

Oniemiała kobieta przez chwilę patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem w oczach. Dlaczego wciąż nie mógł jej uwierzyć w to, że Khloe nie jest jego dzieckiem? Nigdy nim nie była i nigdy nie będzie. Powinien raz na zawsze wbić to sobie do głowy.

- Chris, po raz kolejny zaczynasz ten temat... - jęknęła, odwracając po kilku sekundach wzrok na dziewczynkę. - Dajmy już temu spokój. Khloe jest córką Matta, uwierz w to w końcu.

- Oczywiście, że jest MOJA! – blondyn upierał się przy swoim zdaniu, podnosząc się na chwilę z krzesła. - Spójrz tylko na nią... - dodał, wskazując głową w kierunku dziecka. - Popatrz na jej oczy, na jej włosy... - wyliczał.

- Jezu, Chris, to niemowlę! Każde ma niebieskie oczy i większość ma jasne włosy! - broniąc swojego zdania, Joanne podniosła ton głosu. - Wystarczy już... - powiedziała ciszej czując, że dziewczynka na jej rękach porusza się niespokojnie. Przyciskając ją do siebie, szepnęła do niej kilka słów, chcąc ją uspokoić. - Lepiej będzie, jeśli już stąd pójdziesz... - zwróciła się do blondyna, błagając w myślach, by spełnił jej prośbę. Nie mogła wyrzucić go bezpośrednio; nawet gdyby to zrobiła, mężczyzna i tak by jej nie posłuchał.

Siedząc w absolutnej ciszy, obydwoje patrzyli na siebie, próbując odgadnąć myśli drugiej osoby. Z letargu wyrwało ich dopiero ciche kwilenie noworodka.

Skupiając na nim wzrok, mężczyzna odetchnął z obawą, wracając spojrzeniem do Joanne.

- Czy... czy mogę ją potrzymać? - zapytał nieśmiało, wskazując na dziewczynkę. - Tylko przez chwilę – zapewnił, widząc niepewną minę rudowłosej. - Przecież wiesz, że nie zrobię jej krzywdy, Jo...

Zastanawiając się przez krótką chwilę, młoda matka rozważała wszystkie argumenty „za" i „przeciw" prośbie Chrisa. Z jednej strony nie chciała, by Kanadyjczyk dotknął choćby jednym palcem jej córki, ale inna jej część podpowiadała jej, że nic złego się nie stanie. Podejrzewała, że może zaufać Irvine'owi.

Z niechęcią podnosząc ramiona w górę, pozwoliła mu wziąć małą Khloe na ręce. Obserwując, jak mężczyzna ostrożnie przejmuje dziecko, zagryzła dolną wargę. Jeśli coś zacznie się dziać, nie będzie mogła szybko zareagować.

Patrząc na twarz dziewczynki, Chris uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Witaj, maleńka... - odezwał się cichym głosem, ukazując rząd białych zębów. Szepcząc jeszcze kilka niezrozumiałych dla Joanne słów, przytulił do siebie noworodka.

Przekrzywiając głowę na bok, kobieta patrzyła na niego z mieszanymi uczuciami.

- Joanne...?

Odwracając głowę w kierunku drzwi, rudowłosa uniosła w górę kąciki ust, widząc stojącego w progu sali Matta.

- Matt, kochanie... - powiedziała cicho, wyciągając ręce w jego stronę. Podchodząc do jej łóżka, brunet złapał jej dłonie i ścisnął mocno. - Cieszę się, że jesteś.

- Przecież mówiłem Ci, że wpadnę – odparł, rzucając okiem na znajdującego się obok Kanadyjczyka. - Cześć, Chris – skinął głową.

- Chris przyszedł odwiedzić mnie i naszą córkę – wyjaśniła dziewczyna, zauważając, że atmosfera w sali robi się gęsta. - Słyszałeś, że czuwał przy Khloe? - zapytała, starając się rozładować napięcie.

- Taaaa... Słyszałem... - mruknął Matthew, patrząc sceptycznie na mężczyznę. Kiedy jego wzrok wylądował na trzymanej w jego rękach dziewczynce, rysy jego twarzy natychmiast się złagodziły. Puszczając dłonie swojej narzeczonej, podniósł je w stronę córki. - Daj mi ją – bąknął do Chrisa, zabierając od niego Khloe. Nie podobało mu się to, że ktoś trzymał jego dziecko, tym bardziej, jeśli był to inny mężczyzna.

Oddając Khloe Mattowi, Chris spojrzał przelotnie na Joanne. Mając na oku obydwu mężczyzn, patrzyła na nich sceptycznie; zupełnie, jakby bała się, że za chwilę któryś z nich rozpocznie kłótnię. Nie musiała się niczego obawiać, przynajmniej z jego strony.

- Pójdę już... - powiedział cichym głosem, spoglądając na Matta. Nie reagując na jego informację, stał wpatrzony w dziewczynkę. - Do zobaczenia, Joanne – rzucił w stronę kobiety, wycofując się do wyjścia. - Trzymaj się, Matt.

Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę po jego wyjściu w sali panowała cisza. Trzymając Khloe, Matt przyglądał się jej z zachwytem, analizując każdy cal jej twarzy.

- Pewnie nie słyszałaś najnowszych wieści... - rzekł w końcu, przerzucając uwagę na swoją narzeczoną. - Phil i Allison się rozstali.

Podnosząc się z łóżka, Joanne uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia.

- Że co zrobili?! - spytała podniesionym tonem.

- Zerwali ze sobą – wyjaśnił brunet. - A właściwie to Allison zerwała z Philem. Nie pytaj o powód. Jest banalnie prosty do odgadnięcia.

Tylko jedna rzecz mogła złamać serce Allison na tyle, by zechciała porzucić Brooksa. Joanne doskonale wiedziała, co mogłoby to być.

- Cały roster aż huczy – kontynuował Matt. - Przyłapała go wczoraj z Amy.

- Amy?! - jęknęła kobieta, przewracając oczami. - Znowu? - dodała. - Nie nauczył się niczego po tym, co stało się z Beth?

Wzruszając ramionami Matthew kołysał lekko córkę. Wizyta Chrisa nieco go zaniepokoiła; zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak mocno interesował się jego narzeczoną i ich dzieckiem. Zapamiętał, by zapytać o to Joanne, gdy tylko powróci do pełni sił.

* * *

Skręcając w korytarz prowadzący do jego pokoju, Phil jeszcze mocniej wetknął dłonie w głąb kieszeni bluzy. Nasuwając daszek czapki na oczy spuścił głowę, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Nie chciał być przez nikogo zauważony, a tym bardziej nie miał ochoty na pogawędki ze współpracownikami. Byłymi współpracownikami.

W ciągu dwóch dni stracił wszystko, co kochał. Cudowną kobietę, która nosiła jego dziecko i pracę, która była dla niego niemal wszystkim. Był na skraju załamania nerwowego. Czuł, że jeśli wydarzy się jeszcze jedna zła rzecz, straci nad sobą kontrolę.

Jego uwagę ściągnął cichy głos, który dobiegał z drugiego końca korytarza. Podnosząc głowę, jego wzrok odszukał wychodzącego z windy mężczyznę. Rozmawiając przez telefon, szedł w stronę swojego pokoju.

- Bryan! - gwałtownie przyspieszając kroku, skierował swoje kroki w kierunku blondyna.

Oglądając się za siebie, mężczyzna przystanął, rzucając ostatnie kilka słów do trzymanej w ręce słuchawki. Kończąc połączenie, patrzył wyczekująco na zbliżającego się do niego Phila.

- Pozwól mi się z nią zobaczyć – nie owijając w bawełnę, brunet od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. - To jest naprawdę ważne. Muszę z nią porozmawiać.

Otwierając lekko usta, Bryan pokiwał delikatnie głową.

- Sam nie wiem, Phil – mruknął, ściszając głos. Zważając na to, że znajdowali się tuż obok pokoju, w którym się zatrzymał razem z Megan, nie chciał, by jego narzeczona usłyszała, że z nim rozmawia. Była już wystarczająco wściekła. - Ona jest w złym stanie, nie chce Cię widzieć...

- Wiem i właśnie dlatego muszę z nią porozmawiać – nie zważając na nic, Phillip podniósł ton głosu. - Jest w ciąży, nie mogę pozwolić jej tak po prostu odejść!

- Jest w... co? - otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, blondyn przysunął się do Phila. - I mimo tego zrobiłeś to, co zrobiłeś?

Przewracając oczami, brunet westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Nie przyszedłem tu po Twoje moralizatorskie gadki, Danielson – mruknął. - Zawołaj Allison.

Tym razem to Bryan westchnął, kładąc dłoń na klamce. Odwracając wzrok od Phila, spojrzał na drzwi.

- Nie ma jej tu. Wyszła rano, nie wiem dokąd – zakomunikował sucho.

Robiąc błyskawiczny krok do przodu, starszy mężczyzna sięgnął w stronę ramion blondyna i łapiąc za nie, potrząsnął mocno chłopakiem, odwracając go w swoim kierunku.

- Gdzie ona jest! - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Słysząc dziwne dźwięki dobiegające z korytarza, Megan podniosła się z łóżka, dobiegając do drzwi, po czym otworzyła je szeroko.

- Oszalałeś?! Phil, puść go! - krzyknęła, starając się rozdzielić dwóch mężczyzn. Wchodząc pomiędzy nich, siłą odpychała napierającego na Bryana Phillipa.

- Zawołaj ją! - powtórzył po raz kolejny, wciąż chcąc dosięgnąć blondyna.

- Nie ma jej tutaj! - w mig pojmując o kogo mu chodzi, przestraszona dziewczyna ściągnęła na siebie jego uwagę. - Daj mu spokój!

Zastygając z bezruchu, brunet spojrzał na nią, opuszczając podniesione dłonie.

- Co w Ciebie wstąpiło? - patrząc z niedowierzaniem na mężczyznę, Bryan kręcił głową.

Wycofując się, Phillip nie powiedział już ani słowa, chociaż jego oczy wciąż ciskały błyskawice. Zostawiając przerażoną dwójkę ludzi przy na wpół otwartych drzwiach, odwrócił się do nich tyłem, odchodząc szybkim krokiem w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Traci rozum... - szepnął Bryan, patrząc z przerażeniem na plecy znikającego za rogiem mężczyzny. - Co się z nim dzieje...?

Stawiając kolejne kroki, Phillip coraz szybciej zmierzał w kierunku wyjścia. Skręcając w lewo stanął jednak jak wryty, zatrzymując się kilkanaście centymetrów od idącej z naprzeciwka Allison.

- Tutaj jesteś... - odezwał się zadowolony. Przesuwając się szybko w bok, zastąpił dziewczynie drogę, gdy ta chciała go wyminąć. - Wróć ze mną do pokoju, porozmawiajmy na spokojnie – poprosił spokojnym tonem. - Przecież obydwoje wiemy, że musimy.

- Nie musimy – odpowiadając, brunetka zadarła głowę do góry. - Phil, zostaw mnie już w spokoju. Nie chcę z Tobą rozmawiać.

Po raz kolejny próbując przemknąć obok niego, spotkała się z jego zdecydowaną dezaprobatą. Łapiąc ją za ramię, przysunął ją do siebie, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy.

- Allison... - zaczął spokojnym, cichym głosem. - Proszę Cię.

Widząc jego błagalne spojrzenie, dziewczyna skrzywiła się. Właśnie tego się obawiała. Bała się, że gdy mężczyzna zacznie stosować na niej swoje sztuczki, ona w końcu mu ulegnie.

Podnosząc dłoń, mężczyzna położył ją na jej policzku, gładząc go delikatnie. Powoli wpadając w panikę, Allison zaczęła szybciej oddychać, od czasu do czasu mrugając powiekami.

- Kochanie... - słysząc jego kolejny szept, zadrżała lekko. Jeszcze tylko kilka sekund...

- Nie!

Zdecydowanym ruchem odpychając go od siebie, brunetka cofnęła się, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

- Nie mogę, Phil... Nie chcę – powiedziała trzęsącym się z emocji głosem. Cały czas się cofając, z trudem powstrzymywała płacz. - Zostaw mnie – jęknęła, przyspieszając. Pokonując kolejnych kilka metrów, odwróciła się i ruszyła biegiem przed siebie.

Zaciskając pięści, Phillip prychnął głośno.

- W porządku! - krzyknął za nią. - Idź! Uciekaj, jak masz to w zwyczaju! - kontynuował, wściekając się.

* * *

Popychając na wpół otwarte drzwi, Phil z wściekłością wyszedł z hotelu. Potrącając napotkanych na drodze ludzi, szedł przed siebie, coraz szybciej oddalając się od budynku. Chciał choć na chwilę opuścić miejsce, które kosztowało go tyle nerwów.

Wpadając na kolejnego przechodnia, mruknął do siebie, przeklinając niezdarność mężczyzny.

- Phil? - usłyszał nagle za sobą głos, który zwrócił jego uwagę. Oglądając się do tyłu, spojrzał na idącego za nim Matta. - Dokąd idziesz? Niedługo wyjeżdżamy.

- Nie Twój interes, Korklan – warknął, patrząc z powrotem przed siebie. - A Ty? Zostawiłeś swoją śpiącą królewnę? Czy może znów pilnuje jej Irvine?

Na dźwięk nazwiska Kanadyjczyka, czoło Matta zmarszczyło się, a on sam zatrzymał się w pół kroku, pozwalając Philowi oddalić się od niego.

- Co masz na myśli? - zawołał za nim, zaniepokojony tonem głosu bruneta.

Również się zatrzymując, Phil uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Właściwie dlaczego nie mógłby podzielić się pewnym sekretem ze swoim byłym przyjacielem? Był pewien, że mężczyzna z chęcią go wysłucha.

- To, że nasz blondas najwyraźniej ma wyrzuty sumienia – powiedział, odwracając się twarzą do Korklana. - No cóż. Lepiej późno, niż wcale.

- O czym ty mówisz, Phil? - spytał Matt, patrząc na niego zdezorientowany. - Jakie wyrzuty sumienia? - dodał, mrużąc oczy.

Prychając, Phillip zrobił parę kroków w kierunku młodszego mężczyzny. Patrząc, jak jego zakłopotanie rośnie z każdą sekundą, napawał się tym widokiem.

- Biedaczek, nikt Ci tego nie powiedział, prawda? - zapytał z ironią. - Swoją drogą, to ciekawe, że Joanne tak długo pozwalała przebywać Chrisowi w pobliżu siebie. Czyżbyśmy mieli do czynienia z syndromem sztokholmskim? - dorzucił, stając tuż przed twarzą Matta.

- Co ty... - bąknął Matt, unosząc w górę brwi. Jednak już w następnej sekundzie zrozumiał, co miał na myśli Phil. Otwierając szeroko oczy poczuł, jak uchodzi z niego całe powietrze. - TO ON?

Kiwając głową, brunet wzruszył ramionami.

- Ktoś musiał Ci to uświadomić – powiedział, poważniejąc. - Zrób z tym co chcesz.

Zanim młody mężczyzna zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku, w jakim się znalazł, Phil oddalił się od niego, pospiesznie znikając z a rogiem budynku. Patrząc bezradnie w kierunku, w którym poszedł, Matt zacisnął obydwie pięści, niespiesznie składając elementy układanki w całość. Jedyne, co teraz mu pozostało, to spytanie Irvine'a o to, czy wszystko, co powiedział Phil, było prawdą.

* * *

Stawiając torbę na drewnianej, niewielkiej ławce, Chris uśmiechnął się do siebie z zadowoleniem. Polepszenie stanu zdrowia Joanne znacznie poprawiło mu humor, nie mówiąc już o tym, że kobieta pozwoliła mu wziąć na ręce jego córkę. Radość, jaką poczuł w tamtej chwili do tej pory nie pozwalała mu zdjąć uśmiechu z jego twarzy. Nawet myśl o grożącym mu rozwodzie nie wydawała się już tak straszna.

Rozsuwając zamek, sięgnął do swojego bagażu, pochylając się nad nim, kiedy drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się, z hukiem uderzając o ścianę. Prostując się i odwracając do tyłu, blondyn spojrzał na wchodzącego do środka Matta.

Odkładając na bok trzymaną w ręce koszulkę, Kanadyjczyk przewrócił oczami.

- Nikt nie nauczył cię, że należy zapukać przed wejściem? - zapytał z przekąsem, wracając do rozpakowywania torby. W tym samym momencie silna ręka złapała za jego ramię i odwróciła go przodem do stojącego za nim bruneta. Sekundę później na jego szczęce wylądowała zaciśnięta pięść chłopaka. Chwiejąc się, mężczyzna wpadł na ścianę, zasłaniając się przed kolejnym ciosem. - Co jest?! - krzyknął, zaskoczony nagłą agresją Korklana.

- Powinienem cię zabić za to, co zrobiłeś Joanne! - warknął Matt, podchodząc bliżej i chwytając garścią materiał koszuli Chrisa, przyciągając go tym samym do siebie. - Jesteś gnidą, Irvine!

- O czym ty mówisz? - zdziwił się blondyn, patrząc na rozeźloną twarz chłopaka. Wiedział, że w tym momencie nie żartuje.

- Jeszcze pytasz?! - jego pytanie jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło młodszego mężczyznę. Zaciskając mocniej pięści, w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na szarpiącego się Kanadyjczyka. - Powiem ci, o czym mówię!

Puszczając ubranie Chrisa, podniósł rękę z zamiarem wymierzenia kolejnego ciosu, gdy do pomieszczenia wbiegło kilku mężczyzn.

- Matt! Chłopie, opanuj się! - chwytając bruneta w pasie, John Cena podniósł go do góry, siłą odciągając od Chrisa. - Matt! - wykorzystując to, że chłopak jest przytrzymywany przez stojącego za nim Kofiego, starszy mężczyzna wślizgnął się pomiędzy bruneta a blondyna. - Uspokój się!

Ciskając wściekłe spojrzenie w stronę swojej ofiary, Matt szarpnął się mocniej, wyrywając się z uścisku Ghańczyka. Stając obok niego, nabrał powietrza do płuc.

- O co poszło? - usłyszał ciche pytanie przyjaciela. Mierząc wzrokiem poobijanego Chrisa, prychnął z pogardą.

- Nie wasz interes.

Zwracając się w tył, w pośpiechu opuścił szatnię, zostawiając w niej oniemiałych ze zdziwienia współpracowników.

* * *

KILKA DNI PÓŹNIEJ

Zaglądając do sali, Allison uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc stojącą przy łóżku Joanne. Zatrzymując się w progu, przeniosła wzrok na trzymaną w rękach kobiety dziewczynkę.

- Wchodź, wchodź...- zapraszając ją do środka, rudowłosa wyprostowała się, uśmiechając się do niej przyjaźnie. - Dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się tu zostać parę dni dłużej i mi pomóc.

- Nie ma za co – odparła dziewczyna, posyłając jej blady uśmiech. - I tak nie miałam niczego lepszego do roboty – dodała cicho. - Kiedy przylatuje Matt? - spytała, zmieniając temat.

- Dziś wieczorem – nie przestając się uśmiechać, Joanne spojrzała w stronę swojej córki. - Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Vince kazał mu tak szybko wrócić. Obiecał przecież, że pozwoli mu na kilka dni urlopu – mówiła. - Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że to on odbierze nas ze szpitala.

Podchodząc do łóżka, brunetka wysunęła szyję, spoglądając na Khloe. Machając rączkami, dziewczynka rozglądała się dookoła z ciekawością.

- Jest naprawdę śliczna – szepnęła Allison, wyciągając do niej rękę. Widząc jej gest, Joanne odwróciła się do niej.

- Chcesz ją potrzymać? - zapytała. - Muszę spakować jeszcze kilka rzeczy... - powiedziała, wskazując na szafkę.

Biorąc niemowlę ostrożnie na ręce, Allison uniosła lekko kąciki ust. Ten grymas nie trwał jednak długo; już kilka sekund później dziewczyna westchnęła głośno.

Patrząc na nią kątem oka, Joanne zabrała z szafki kilka swoich ostatnich rzeczy, po czym spakowała je do torby. Odsuwając szufladę, wyciągnęła z niej swoją komórkę.

- Jak się trzymasz? - spytała ostrożnie wiedząc, że porusza niebezpieczny temat. Doskonale wiedziała, co trapi brunetkę i zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, w jak złym stanie jest jej psychika.

- Świetnie – odparła Allison, nie patrząc na nią. Wciąż wpatrując się w trzymane na rękach dziecko, dotknęła dłonią jego policzka.

- Nie musisz udawać, Allison – powiedziała Joanne, zwracając się do niej twarzą. - Widzę przecież.

Krzywiąc się, młoda kobieta westchnęła po raz kolejny. Jej mina natychmiast zaalarmowała rudowłosą. Wrzucając telefon do torby, szybko sięgnęła po Khloe.

- W porządku, zanim znowu wpadniesz w histerię, najpierw oddaj mi moją córkę... - mruknęła, zabierając od niej dziewczynkę, a następnie włożyła ją do łóżeczka. Kiedy już miała pewność, że dziecko jest bezpieczne, spojrzała na stojącą obok Allison. - Mów... - zażądała, decydując się wysłuchać tego, co ma do powiedzenia.

- Nie mogę, Jo... - załkała dziewczyna, siadając na łóżku. - Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobił.

Mimo sporego bólu, rudowłosa usiadła ostrożnie obok niej, delikatnie gładząc ręką jej plecy. Współczuła dziewczynie. Wiedziała, jak dużym uczuciem darzyła Brooksa i jak wielkim ciosem była dla niej jego zdrada. Sama była na niego porządnie wściekła. Miała nawet zamiar osobiście mu nawrzucać, jednak gdy dowiedziała się o jego zwolnieniu, poczuła niewielką ulgę. Jej zdaniem było to sprawiedliwe zadośćuczynienie za krzywdę, jaką wyrządził brunetce.

- A ja rozumiem – odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Czując na sobie pytający wzrok Allison, przewróciła oczami. - To idiota, powtarzałam to od początku.

Trzęsąc się z nerwów, młodsza kobieta spuściła głowę, łkając jeszcze głośniej. Nie będąc przyzwyczajoną do pocieszania kogokolwiek, Joanne ostrożnie oplotła ją ramieniem.

- Spokojnie... - mówiła, wciąż nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma zrobić. - Już dostał nauczkę, nie powinno Cię to cieszyć?

- Ostrzegałaś mnie... - kontynuowała dziewczyna, ignorując jej pytanie. - Od samego początku mnie ostrzegałaś, a ja Cię nie posłuchałam... - jęknęła. - Byłam taka głupia.

Przytulając ją mocniej, rudowłosa przygryzła wargę, wzdychając głośno. Powinna skopać tyłek Brooksowi i zmusić go, by błagał Allison o wybaczenie. Przynajmniej tyle mogłaby dla niej zrobić.

* * *

- Dokąd wyjeżdżasz?

Siedząc na łóżku i kołysząc lekko trzymaną w rękach Khloe, Joanne patrzyła na zamykającą swoją walizkę Allison. Obserwując każdy jej ruch, cierpliwie wysłuchiwała cichych westchnień, które raz po raz wydobywały się z jej ust. Było jej szkoda brunetki, zwłaszcza, że zdążyła się już do niej przyzwyczaić.

- Póki co jadę do mojego ojca. Dawno go nie widziałam, więc pobyt w domu rodzinnym powinien mi dobrze zrobić – odrzekła, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu sprawdzając, czy spakowała już wszystkie swoje rzeczy. - A Ty? - spytała, zmieniając szybko temat. - Dokąd jedziecie, gdy zjawi się Matt?

Uśmiechając się do niej, rudowłosa spojrzała na córkę. Śpiąca dziewczynka oddychała spokojnie i miarowo, od czasu do czasu krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

- Ma na oku jakiś dom w St. Louis. Chciał, żebyśmy go razem obejrzeli – odpowiedziała. - Nie mogę przecież cały czas podróżować z Khloe, a Matt uznał, że nie powinnam wracać do starego mieszkania – wyjaśniła.

- Brzmi logicznie – mruknęła Allison, odpowiadając jej uśmiechem. - Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy.

- Jasne, że tak! - zapewniła ją Joanne. - Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogłoby być inaczej – wyznała.

Ściągając walizkę na ziemię, brunetka postawiła ją, wzdychając ciężko. Patrząc na rudowłosą i jej córkę, posłała im blady uśmiech.

- Jak już mówiłam - możesz zostać w tym pokoju, do przyjazdu Matta. Już wszystko załatwiłam.

- Dziękuję – odparła druga kobieta, kiwając głową. - Wcale nie musiałaś tego robić. To w końcu twój pokój.

- Z którego i tak już nie będę korzystać. Joanne, chciałam ci pomóc i to zrobiłam – przyciągając do siebie bagaż, wyprostowała się. - Czas na mnie.

Podchodząc do Joanne, zaoferowała jej krótki, delikatny uścisk. Z uśmiechem patrząc na małą Khloe, pogłaskała ją po rączce.

- Do zobaczenia...

Wychodząc z pokoju miała nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiała oglądać tego korytarza. Wiązały się z nim najgorsze wspomnienia w jej życiu; takie, które z chęcią wymazałaby ze swojej pamięci. Miała nadzieję, że czas, jaki ma przed sobą, skutecznie wyleczy powstałe rany...


	40. Chapter 40

Każdy kolejny krok wyznaczany był przez bicie jego serca. Powoli stąpając przed siebie pogrążonym w półmroku korytarzem, mężczyzna uważnie rozglądał się dookoła. Nie chciał być przez nikogo zauważony; każdy, kto stanąłby mu w tym momencie na drodze, mógł przeszkodzić mu w realizacji jego planu.

Kiedy kilka dni wcześniej WWE opuściło miasto, on wciąż pozostał w hotelu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma ze sobą począć. Nie był już częścią rosteru, mógł więc bez przeszkód wrócić do domu, jednak czuł, że to nie będzie zbyt dobre rozwiązanie. Coś podpowiadało mu, że nie zamknął wszystkich spraw w Atlancie. Zostało przecież coś, co jeszcze należało zrobić...

Z jakiegoś powodu Allison również nie opuściła miasta. Zastanawiał się, co takiego się stało, że postanowiła nie wracać do domu, jak wcześniej obiecała. Widział ją kilka razy w hotelu; za każdym razem dokładnie pilnował, by go nie dostrzegła. Nie chciał spotkania z nią – aż do teraz.

Wiedział już, w którym pokoju się zatrzymała. Dokładnie zaplanował każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kobieta nie będzie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Był zdesperowany, dlatego na taką ewentualność także się przygotował...

Stając przed drzwiami pokoju, jeszcze raz odwrócił się do tyłu, spoglądając za siebie. Wybrał idealną porę na tę rozmowę. Hotel był opustoszały; wszyscy ludzie już dawno spali. Środek tygodnia nie był dobrym czasem na to, by to miejsce tętniło życiem towarzyskim.

Podnosząc powoli dłoń, przygotował ją do pukania, jednak w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie. Znał przyzwyczajenia swojej byłej dziewczyny. Nigdy nie zamykała drzwi, na co wiele razy zwracał jej uwagę. Tym razem jej złe nawyki znacznie ułatwią mu sprawę.

Ostrożnie naciskając klamkę, pchnął drzwi, przekraczając próg pokoju. Nie tworząc żadnego hałasu, wślizgnął się do środka. Jeszcze tylko kilkanaście metrów dzieliło go od jego Allison...

Słysząc krzątanie się dziewczyny w pomieszczeniu obok, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Doskonale trafił...

Stając przy ścianie, powoli przesuwał się wzdłuż niej. Już zamierzał ujawnić swoją obecność, gdy coś sprawiło, że stanął jak wryty, z niepokojem nasłuchując dźwięku, który przed momentem dotarł do jego uszu. Kiedy ten powtórzył się, mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

Ciche łkanie dziecka.

Skąd w pokoju Allison wzięło się dziecko? Niemożliwe, by się pomylił; jeszcze tego popołudnia widział, jak brunetka znikała za tymi drzwiami. Musiała tu być.

Skąd więc w takim razie płacz niemowlęcia? Zastanawiając się nad tym, Phil rozważał wszystkie możliwości. Kiedy już wszystko wydawało się być pozbawione sensu, do jego głowy wpadła pewna myśl. Wiedział, że tylko jedna osoba mogłaby w tym momencie posiadać dziecko...

Zaciskając szczęki, zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o ścianę za swoimi plecami. Oczywiście, że była to Joanne. Tylko ona raz po raz stawała mu na drodze, niszcząc jego plany i marzenia.

To ona knuła razem z Beth, próbując zamienić jego życie w piekło.

To ona omal nie rozbiła jego związku z Allison, zmuszając dziewczynę do nagłego wyjazdu z Bostonu.

To ona rzuciła fałszywe oskarżenie o pobicie, podczas gdy on nawet nie podniósł na nią ręki, przez co został zawieszony w pracy.

Był niemal pewien, że to ona stała za odebraniem mu jego tytułu mistrzowskiego.

Wreszcie, tylko ona była na tyle bezczelna, by nastawiać Allison przeciwko niemu. Tylko ona mogła sprawić, że dziewczyna opuściła go, nie bacząc na jego prośby i tłumaczenia.

To ONA była zawsze wszystkiemu winna. Tylko i wyłącznie ONA.

- Nie płacz, skarbie... - usłyszał jej cichy, delikatny głos. Jego powieki natychmiast się uniosły, pozwalając mu wbić wściekłe spojrzenie w ścianę naprzeciwko niego. '_To już koniec_', pomyślał. '_Chyba właśnie o to chodziło_'.

* * *

Dom rodzinny zawsze wzbudzał w Allison mnóstwo starych wspomnień. Ilekroć widziała bielący się w oddali dach budynku, jej serce przyspieszało. Spędziła tu całe swoje dzieciństwo i nastoletnie życie; każdy kolejny powrót w to miejsce wywoływał duchy przeszłości.

Wchodząc na teren posesji rodziny McCarter, dziewczyna niechętnie pociągnęła za sobą swoją walizkę. Jasna, wysypana żwirem droga prowadziła ją wprost do drzwi domu, w którym miała nadzieję znaleźć spokój i odpocząć po niemiłych przeżyciach jakie czekały ją w ostatnich tygodniach. Pozostawienie za sobą Phila i wszystkiego, co wiązało się z WWE było dla niej nie lada wyzwaniem, ale był to jedyny sposób, by mogła żyć dalej i rozwijać się.

Wyjeżdżając rano z Atlanty obiecała Joanne, że pozostaną w kontakcie. Przyzwyczajona do rudowłosej narzeczonej Matta nie chciała niszczyć przyjaznej relacji, jaką stworzyły.

Wchodząc po trzech stopniach, brunetka wzięła solidny wdech, stawiając obok siebie bagaż. Podnosząc dłoń, z wahaniem zapukała do drewnianych, solidnych drzwi.

Nie potrwało długo, zanim ktoś jej otworzył. Stając w progu, starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym potrząsnął głową.

- Allison? Co ty tutaj robisz?

Wpadając w ramiona ojca, dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko, przymykając na moment oczy.

- Musiałam stamtąd wyjechać... - szepnęła, dzielnie powstrzymując się od łez. - Miałeś rację, tato...

* * *

- A oto i mała Khloe Korklan - ścięty na krótko mężczyzna zacmokał, pochylając się nad leżącym na łóżku dzieckiem. Dziewczynka patrzyła na niego, ufnie składając rączki.

- Nie dotykaj jej, śmieciu... - znajdująca się nieopodal kobieta warknęła ze złością, szarpiąc ręką. Blokujące jej ruchy kajdanki były jednak zbyt solidne, by zerwać je w tak banalny sposób. Okryte lateksową rękawiczką palce mężczyzny powoli przesunęły po policzku niemowlęcia.

- A może powinienem powiedzieć: Khloe Irvine? - zastanawiał się głośno, uśmiechając się do niemowlęcia. - Czyż nie, Joanne? - spytał, odwracając głowę w stronę rudowłosej.

- Co ty...

- Skąd wiem o tobie i Chrisie? - dokończył za nią mężczyzna. - Cóż... Ktoś powiedział o parę słów za dużo. Wyłapałem sens zapisany pomiędzy wierszami, reszta sama złożyła się w całość - mruknął, poszerzając uśmiech. - Też zauważyłaś, że blondas zachowywał się ostatnio przynajmniej dziwnie?

- Nic nie wiesz...

- Niby jaki interes miałby w siedzeniu na porodówce, gdy ty wydawałaś z siebie tego bękarta?

- To nie tak... - Joanne próbowała wtrącić się w jego zdanie. Bezsilnie patrząc jak brunet siada obok jej córki, usiłowała wydostać się z niewoli.

- Wiedziałem, że niezła z ciebie sucz, ale aż tak? Joanne, on ma trójkę dzieci... - prychnął, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

- Phil, uspokój się...

Patrząc na nią przez krótką chwilę, zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie. Po chwili uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, przechylając głowę na bok.

- Zdaje się, że ta sukienka do najsolidniejszych nie należy... - mruknął pod nosem. - Co, jeśli rozerwałbym ją i wziął cię tu i teraz? Nie protestowałabyś... - dodał, przysuwając się na brzeg łóżka.

- Phil, przestań się zgrywać... Nie mówisz poważnie... - desperacko próbując się uwolnić, Joanne skuliła się odruchowo.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Brzydzę się tobą i twoim brudnym ciałem - warknął, robiąc krótką pauzę. Ruda raz jeszcze szarpnęła ręką, próbując rozerwać uścisk. - Zabawne. Kupiłem je w jakimś sex shopie za dolara. Kto by pomyślał, że będą tak wytrzymałe? - zarechotał cicho, wzruszając ramionami - Zdaje się, że lubisz takie zabawy. Pewnie o szczegóły mógłbym wypytać Chrisa. Kto wie, co kryje jego zapijaczona głowa? Kilka głębszych i śpiewałby ładniej niż z tym swoim marnym zespolikiem.

- Phil, boję się ciebie... - jęknęła kobieta płaczliwym tonem.

- I o to chodzi! - Phil podniósł głos, mierząc w nią ostrzem ściskanego w dłoni noża - Gardzę tobą! Zawsze gardziłem! Kiedy tylko Korklan przywlókł cię z jakiegoś, pożal się boże, house show, od razu wiedziałem, że będą z tobą same kłopoty! Od samego początku!

- Phil...

- Nie mów do mnie po imieniu, szmato! - wrzasnął, przystawiając ostrze do jej gardła. - A potem jeszcze ta sprawa z Beth i... Tyle nerwów mi napsułyście! A teraz?! Teraz nie mam już nic do stracenia! Nie mam ani kobiety, którą kocham, ani pracy! A to wszystko przez ciebie! Jedyne, co mi zostało, to godność... Tego już nie pozwolę ci odebrać!

Jego wściekłość była przerażająca. Trzęsąc się ze strachu, kobieta przymknęła na chwilę oczy, błagając w myślach, by ten koszmar skończył się jak najszybciej. Phil był nieobliczalny. Nie wiedziała, do czego mógł się posunąć, tym bardziej, że wyraźnie wyczuwała od niego alkohol.

- Odłóż to... - poprosiła, otwierając oczy i spoglądając na trzymany przez niego nóż. - Piłeś... Uspokój się...

- Jestem całkowicie przytomny, moja droga, czego nie będzie można powiedzieć o tobie.

Połyskujący przedmiot powoli przesunął się po delikatnej skórze kobiety.  
- Wiesz... Tyle mówi się o ograniczeniu dostępu do broni... To bardzo ciekawe... - na twarzy Brooksa pojawił się ironiczny półuśmiech. - Naprawdę zabawne. Nie zabronią przecież kurom domowym kroić mięsa, kloszardom chronić dłonie przed żrącymi chemikaliami, a dewiantom spełniać swoje chore fantazje seksualne... A doskonale wiedzą, że innym ludziom... Lepszym ludziom... Mogą posłużyć do czegoś zupełnie lepszego. Do czynu społecznego. Naprawy świata. Ludzie tacy jak ty nie zasługują na życie, Joanne. Dlatego Niemcy wymyślili obozy śmierci. Od tego jest kara śmierci.

- Jesteś chory... - pisnęła. Mężczyzna z satysfakcją patrzył na spływające po jej policzkach łzy.

- Nie jestem... Wymierzam sprawiedliwość. Za wszystko, co zniszczyłaś.

Zaostrzona krawędź powoli zsunęła się po nagim ramieniu, zatrzymując się pomiędzy palcami kobiety.

- Matt znajdzie cię i zabije... - łkała. - Allison nigdy ci tego nie wybaczy...

- Allison to przeszłość! - ryknął, zrywając się z krawędzi łóżka.

Krzyk kobiety wypełnił pusty, ciemny korytarz.

* * *

Rzucając krótkie „do widzenia", Phil zarzucił na ramię swoją podróżną torbę, w pośpiechu opuszczając hotelową recepcję. Resztki zdrowego rozsądku, które wciąż zachował, kazały mu opuścić to miejsce jak najszybciej, zanim ktoś zacznie cokolwiek podejrzewać. Zarzucając kaptur na głowę, spuścił wzrok i wbił go w podłogę.

- Phil?

Zatrzymując się i podnosząc oczy, stanął twarzą w twarz z Mattem. Uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie, młodszy mężczyzna rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

- Nie wyjechałeś? - zapytał, dziwiąc się szczerze.

- Właśnie to robię – odparł Phil, wskazując na torbę. - A Ty?

- Przyjechałem po Jo i Khloe – powiedział Matt z zadowoleniem. - Zabieram je do St. Louis.

- Jasne... - mruknął starszy mężczyzna, unosząc lekko w górę jeden z kącików ust. - Powodzenia, Korklan.

Wymijając go, zrobił parę kroków do przodu, wciąż czując na swoich plecach wzrok bruneta. Będąc tuż przy drzwiach wyjściowych usłyszał ponownie jego głos.

- Hej, Punk! - Zatrzymując się i poważniejąc, odwrócił się do chłopaka. - Przykro mi, stary – powiedział Matthew, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem.

Przez chwilę patrząc na niego w milczeniu, Phil uśmiechnął się w końcu, skinąwszy głową.

- Mnie też. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo... – mruknął, zanim odwrócił się i opuścił hotel.

* * *

Obracając w dłoniach pojedynczą, czerwoną różę, mężczyzna spuścił wzrok, kierując go na jasną nagrobną płytę. Odczytując powoli wyryte na niej imię, westchnął z bólem, próbując uspokoić drżący oddech. Pomimo swoich starań wciąż czuł, że jest bliski załamaniu.

Joanne nie żyła.

Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że jego niewinny romans z młodszą od niego kobietą skończy się w taki sposób. Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie sam, zraniony i zrozpaczony. Mała dziewczynka, którą dane mu było widzieć tylko raz po jej urodzeniu, stała się wszystkim, co w tym momencie posiadał. Córka Joanne, jej cząstka, wciąż trzymała go przy życiu.

Schylając się, ostrożnie położył różę na nagrobku. Pozostając w tej pozycji przez kilka dłuższych sekund, oparł dłoń o chłodny kamień. Chciał... Musiał zrobić coś dla tej kobiety. Wiedział, że Matt był zbyt pogrążony w żałobie, by rozpocząć jakieś działania. Policja wciąż szukała zabójcy i, szczerze mówiąc, Chris wątpił w to, by kogokolwiek zatrzymali. Z pewnością szybko umorzą sprawę śmierci Joanne, przyjmując, że stała się przypadkową ofiarą włamywacza. Nie uwierzy w sprawiedliwość, dopóki sam jej nie wymierzy.

Prostując się, uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po pustym, cichym cmentarzu. Specjalnie wybrał tę porę na odwiedziny jej grobu. Nie chciał spotkać nikogo, kto zacząłby zadawać mu pytania, których usłyszeć nie chciał. Co tu robi sam o tej porze? Dlaczego jest w aż tak ponurym nastroju? Kim była dla niego Joanne?

Odpowiedź na ostatnie pytanie przerażała go, doszedł bowiem do wniosku, że kobieta była dla niego kimś znacznie więcej, niż tylko chwilową słabością. Szczenięcy wybryk, który kosztował go rozwód, zmienił jego życie. Na zawsze.

* * *

Chicago dawno nie widziało tak intensywnej ulewy.

Pojedyncze krople raz za razem opadały na ziemię, dudniąc w szyby zaparkowanych przy alei Jeffersona aut. Ulice opustoszały.

Spokojne, pewne kroki dają się usłyszeć na dużą odległość, rozpryskując zalegającą na chodniku wodę. Szerokie, wytatuowane ramiona niespiesznie naciągnęły na głowę kaptur sportowej bluzy.

Mężczyzna parł przed siebie, nie zważając na zacinający deszcz. Szedł, bo wiedział, że ma gdzie.  
Raz jeszcze wszystko poszło gładko.

Znów wszystko spłynie po nim, niczym opadająca woda po jego czole.

Szedł.

Uśmiechał się.

**KONIEC.**

* * *

**A więc koniec!**

**Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wytrwali czytając ten fanfic (który, nie czarujmy się, czasem wlókł się niemiłosiernie). Miał być skończony już kilkanaście odcinków temu, ale za sprawą pewnej osóbki (love ya!) przeciągnęłam go do liczby czterdziestu rozdziałów. CZTERDZIESTU ROZDZIAŁÓW! Aż sama się dziwię, że tak długo wytrzymałam.**

**Specjalne podziękowania kieruję też do osoby, która wytrwale wspierała mnie w pisaniu, dzieląc się ze mną swoimi pomysłami. Gdyby nie ona, nie wiem, gdzie zawędrowałabym z tym moim bazgroleniem. Tak, tak, możecie składać hołd Litce. Ucieszy się. ^^**

**Dla tych, którzy nie chcą jeszcze rozstawać się z bohaterami mam informację – całkiem niedługo rusza kolejna historia, tym razem nie z gatunku romansideł. Nie będzie też długa, postaram się ją zamknąć w kilku-kilkunastu odcinkach. Zainteresowanych zapraszam na stronę st-anger blog pl. Dzielcie się informacją, przybywajcie, komentujcie i bądźcie.**

**Pozdrawiam,**

**Evy :)**


End file.
